Ethics Be Damned
by Krazyk85
Summary: Bella Swan is a narcotics detective for the Seattle PD.She goes undercover as a high school student to bring down a massive drug ring fronted by elusive Aro Volturi.There she falls for her teacher Edward Masen.Can she keep her cover?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is based loosely on 21 Jump Street and Never Been Kissed. I had posted this story on this site in the past but took off abrupty for personal reasons. I have changed this story a lot...and if you have followed this story in the past, it'll be different for you starting around chapter ten. New readers, welcome! I hope you enjoy this fic and I would love to hear from you :)**

**Thanks to my beta xrxdanixrx...she keeps me in line.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all rights and property to Twilight. The only thing I own is my laptop!**

Chapter One

**BPOV**

My alarm clock went off precisely at 6:00 in the morning. I rolled over to slam my hand down on the offender. I groaned into my pillow, and I debated whether or not I should forego work today. The night before had been rough, I couldn't muster up the energy this morning. I knew better than to go out drinking with my best friend Alice on a Sunday night. It had trouble written all over it, but of course, that little pixie could persuade anybody to do just about anything. That was why she made one hell of a Detective.

We were both Detectives for the Narcotics Division in Seattle, Washington. We met in Police boot camp about 10 years ago and instantly sparked a friendship. When I first laid eyes on Alice, she was bouncing towards me with this big ass smile. I just remember thinking that she was this tiny little thing who was hyper as hell. She claimed me that first day, and never let go, or so that's what she tells people.

When we graduated from the Police Academy, we decided to move in together. It was the only thing that made sense for us. It was tough on the both of us on being so far away from home. I was originally from Phoenix, Arizona, and Alice was from Biloxi, Mississippi. We didn't know exactly why we both chose Seattle of all places but Alice said it was because we were just destined to be friends. Whatever, I chopped it up to just being a coincidence and called it a day.

So, when we both got hired into the same police department, and even the same unit, Alice said she wasn't a bit surprised. But when it came to patrolling the streets, we had different partners, and Alice was pissed. She literally complained for the entire five years of the job and people knew not to separate us when we were promoted to Detectives. I was nervous of our pairing at first, but we worked well together. Alice and I were often doing undercover work or sting operations and we'd always land the bad guy. We were known as the 'Ball Crushers'. I fucking hated that name but Alice relished in it. She proposed one time to get shirts made up with 'Ball Crushers' embroidered on it. It was funny to see her back pedal when she seen the pulsing vein in my head. She was a handful at times but, god knows, I couldn't live without her.

So, it was no surprise to me when she nearly somersaulted into my room about a minute after my alarm had went off.

_How the fuck does she have so much energy this morning?_

I was convinced she was a damn android.

"Bella! Wake up, beautiful." Alice's voice was high pitched and annoyingly cheerful.

"What the hell, Alice? Leave me alone!" I mumbled from under my pillow.

Suddenly, my covers were being yanked from me and that damn woman was now jumping on my bed.

_What is she, five?_

I refused to give into her and kept my pillow securely over my head. Why was she so excited about work? It was Monday, all that meant was stacks of paperwork from this weekend.

"Bella, come on, girl. It's a big day today," her voice came out winded.

She grabbed my pillow from me; I missed its shelter instantly. Now I was seething. I sat up abruptly and glowered at my _so-called_ best friend. She gave me a wide grin and hopped back down to the floor. She was no taller than 4'11", but her personality made up for her shortness. Her jet black hair was a pixie cut and styled into a spiky do. Her deep hazel eyes stared at me from under her long lashes. Sometimes she was so pretty it hurt.

"Alice, I swear if you weren't my best friend…"

"You would take your 9mm and shoot me, yes I know." She rolled her eyes as she interrupted my threat.

Continuing to glare at Alice, I realized my scowl wasn't fazing her in the least. I sighed in resigning defeat. "Did you at least make some coffee?"

"Of course." She sang as she danced out of my room. "You got twenty minutes, Bells."

I laid back down, staring at the ceiling. I had a fierce headache, I just knew today was going to be hell. I covered my face with my arms and moaned.

_Never, ever again will I drink so heavily on a work night. I don't care what Alice conjures up. I am too old to be acting like a teenager._

After about five aspirin and twenty million cups of coffee later, I was starting to feel somewhat better. I didn't have time to fully recover this morning because Alice was rushing me out of the house as soon as I got out of the shower. She was insisting we had to be at work early. If I wasn't so damn exhausted, I might have put up a little more of a fight.

Her sudden need to be employee of the month was confusing the hell out of me, but what threw me for a loop was the chaotic activity in the department when we arrived. This was very surprising, considering that Monday mornings were usually slow. Not today, it was filled with people shouting and rushing around like bees.

I glanced over at Alice with a questioning look and she just gave me a knowing smile. Something was definitely up, I was completely clueless.

_Stupid Jager Bombers!_

As soon as I got to my desk I started to search for something to give me a clue as to what the hell was going on. It was so like me to totally fucking space shit like this.

I frantically searched my desk, pushing piles of paperwork aside.

_Damn, who the hell put this shit on my desk?_

I kept a fairly neat desk--most times—but, now it seemed like a tornado came through here.

_Emmett_.

As if he heard his own name, I looked up to see the big bear of a man standing over me. He peered down at me with his innocent blue eyes. He was a large guy who towered over everyone. He probably could be a bouncer at some seedy night club. His curly hair was dark brown and his dimples could kill anyone within a ten mile radius. It was impossible to stay mad at him; he was just so damn cute.

"Morning, Swan," he greeted, giving me one of his sly smiles.

"McCarty, why does my desk look like yours?"

He gave a big hearty laugh. "Because it is mine." He looked at me with a perplexed expression as my face flushed crimson red. "Are you okay? You seem out of it today."

I stepped back from his disaster of a desk, and my shoulders slumped. "I know."

He patted me gently on the back as he steered me towards my tidy desk. I put my purse in my drawer and immediately started to search for that all knowing memo. I knew we had to have one, with everyone running around the office frantically on a Monday morning; it was obvious that something big was happening today. It was sad that I was so dense these days that I couldn't even be trusted find my own desk.

I was in the middle of my search when I heard our Captain, Carlisle Cullen, calling for everybody's attention. I stood up and focused on the most attractive boss in history. He was a little over six feet tall with blond hair and movie star looks. He was in his forties, but damn did he age well. It was hard to not drool over the man. When Alice and I caught our first glimpse of him, we giggled like school girls. We still giggled and gossiped about our Captain, but there was no way in hell we would ever let him see us do it. We still had to keep things professional.

I turned and noticed that Alice was now standing next to me. The smile on her face was overwhelming.

_Okay, what the fuck? What was going on?_

I nudged her with my elbow and she looked up at me. I gave her the look like I was fucking clueless, she just shook her head. She didn't even attempt to answer my unspoken question; she turned her attention back to Captain Cullen.

"Okay, listen up people," Captain Cullen commenced. "As you may have heard, there is a big drug ring in Seattle, run by Aro Volturi. He has been hard to pin down for some time, and we have yet to find any conclusive evidence to put him away for good. We now believe that he is selling to juveniles. He is using these juveniles to sell the drugs to the other juveniles. We want to set up a task force to stop this monster once and for all."

_Holy shit, now I remember_.

It was the reason we went out to celebrate last night. We had all gotten word that the FBI was coming in to set up an undercover task force. It was a _huge_ deal and good for any Detective's career. How the hell I had spaced on something as big as this was beyond me.

I glanced over at Alice and she was bouncing all over the place. She really needed to chill out, but I secretly wanted to join her.

"The FBI has been following this case for some time and they sent one of their top agents to lead us in this high profile case. I would like you to all meet Agent Rosalie Hale," Captain Cullen said.

The most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on came out of Captain Cullen's office. She was around 5'7" and extremely leggy. Her curves were ridiculous and her long, golden blond hair framed her flawless face. The black pencil skirt and white blouse she was wearing was most likely to be designer. I felt painfully plain compared to her.

_Who is this goddess?_

She scanned the room briefly, looking at all our faces. She stopped her icy blue eyes on me for just a fraction of a second. I tried to smile in response, but I'm sure it came out as a grimace. She wasn't daunted in the least and returned to smile at Carlisle.

"Thank you, Captain Cullen," she said.

He nodded and gestured that the floor was hers.

"Thank you all for being punctual this morning and I am glad to be here. I think we can accomplish something great here, but we have to act fast. We have to take this vile creature off the streets; he is a menace to our society. I have been working on this case for awhile and it is very important to me. I have followed Mr. Volturi from State to State. He has eluded us every time.

"It saddens me that he now is taking this route to infect our kids. Our objective, for this case, is to send three Detectives and have these Detectives pose as High School students. We want them to infiltrate the drug ring to get enough evidence to put this evil man in jail for good." She paused and locked eyes with mine. "Do we have any volunteers?"

I gulped involuntarily. She intimated the hell out of me and this was the first anyone has been able to intimidate me. I was usually pretty tough, and didn't let people get to me. Agent Hale was so sure of herself and I was positive she could kick my ass. I didn't like that feeling.

Alice raised her hand and waved it in front of my face. At first, I thought she was trying to get my attention, but no, she was just that excited. Agent Hale looked over at my overzealous best friend and a small smile graced her face.

"You." She pointed to Alice. "What's your name?"

"Alice Brandon," Alice chimed.

Agent Hale looked over Alice appraisingly. "You will do."

"Thank you, Agent Hale…" Alice paused and looked down at Agent Hale shoes. "Are those Jimmy Choo's by chance?"

Agent Hale gave Alice an even wider smile and nodded. Leave it to Alice to sniff out designer. I was fully aware of her clothes, but the shoes, I wouldn't have guessed. It just didn't make sense to me to spend five hundred dollars or more on shoes. Those six inch heels that Agent Hale was wearing, I would break those suckers in a matter of minutes. It was just asking for trouble for me to wear heels. I was one of those uncoordinated people that tripped every five minutes, it was like clockwork.

"Okay, leaves two more people," Agent Hale said, interrupting my musings. "What about you?"

I looked up at her like a deer caught in the head lights. She was looking at me expectantly, I froze instantly.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

It was apparent that I was unprepared and as much as that was true, I didn't want Agent Hale to see it. It was obvious that I needed to get my shit together and fast. Things weren't looking good for me right now and I was more than qualified for this job. I wanted to be a part of this task force. If I didn't get my act together, I was going to blow my chances of that happening.

"Yes," I squeaked.

"What's your name?" Her tone was curt.

"Detective Bella Swan."

"Hmmm," she said, lightly tapping her finger to her chin.

It was looking like I had fucked up my chances royally. She probably saw me as this inexperienced detective. I wanted to go home and cry my failure away.

"You're in," she suddenly told me.

I wanted to jump up and down with Alice, but I needed to keep some of my cool points intact--that's if I still had any.

Agent Hale continued to scan the room and her eyes fell on something that was behind me. Her eyes widened and she gave a small smile. Her demeanor changed rather abruptly. She was sticking out her hip with her hand rested on the crook of her neck. It looked like she was also pushing out her ample chest.

"What about you, big guy?" Agent Hale asked.

Everyone all turned and looked at Emmett. It was all making sense now. She was flirting with Emmett and she wasn't secretive about it either. If I didn't want this job so badly, I would have called her out on her unprofessionalism.

Emmett was looking at Agent Hale with lust filled eyes.

_What_ _is this love connection? They have to be kidding me right now with this shit._

I had to stop myself from scoffing at this spectacle.

"What about me, Agent Hale?" Emmett retorted.

"You think you could handle it?" she asked.

"Oh, I can handle anything." He gave her a devious smile.

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's lame attempt at flirting. Did they realize that everyone in our unit was watching them? Did they know that our Captain was watching them?

"Great!" Agent Hale said as she clapped her hands and finally broke eye contact with Emmett. "Since that's settled, let's get started."

For the rest of that week, we were elbows deep in paperwork. Agent Hale was a very smart woman and I was starting to admire her. She didn't talk much about her personal life, but I did learn a few things; for instance, she had a twin brother. His name was Jasper and he was actually a math teacher at Roosevelt High School, where we were going undercover. She talked about him fondly and I could see she really loved him.

Agent Hale was also quite fond of Emmett. The whole week, I had to endure their constant flirting. I wanted to take my pencil quite a few times and burst my ear drums for some relief. Alice was all for them hooking up. She said that they were cute. I didn't think so, but Emmett was like a brother to me and no one was good enough for my brother.

By Friday night, we were enrolled in school and Agent Hale went over, in detail, about our respective roles that we would be playing. I was going to be the classic nerd, so to speak. It was funny that Agent Hale chose that for me because I knew how to play that role; I was _that_ girl in high school. I never dated and spent most of my time doing my homework. I had a 4.0 average, graduating at the top of my class.

Alice's role was close to her personality as well. She was going to try out for the cheerleading squad and Emmett, her 'brother', was going to try out for the football team. I was instructed not to talk to Alice or Emmett. It was deep cover and that included stiff rules. Alice, of course, pouted to me for the rest of the week.

_How did I get so lucky to have that honor?_

By the time Monday morning rolled around, I was excited, that was until I found myself just staring into my closet for a good twenty minutes.

_What did I wear ten years ago? What does a 'nerd' wear?_

I should have gone shopping, but we were busy all week. We had to register, get our schedules in order.

I was a tad disappointed when I didn't have Jasper Hale for my math teacher. I wanted to meet Agent Hale's brother so I could thank him for giving his sister a heads up about the whole drug trafficking in his school. Alice ended up having him for math, but I knew she would never say anything to him. Mr. Hale wasn't allowed to know who we were. The way Agent Hale explained it; he didn't even know there was a police undercover in the school. He was in the dark like everyone else at that school, which was why it would work. The fewer people who knew we were there, the fewer chances for it getting out.

Glancing over at the clock, I saw that it was ten till seven. I was going to be late if I didn't find something to wear. I was getting close to just putting on whatever I touched when Alice busted through the door with garments draped over her arms. She threw the clothes on my bed and smiled.

"You don't have to thank me," she said.

I just stood there in my bra and panties, while watching her whirl right back out of my room like a tornado. I approached the pile cautiously and pulled out a blue sweater. It was very simple in design, but also something that trendy people wouldn't wear. It was perfect. I sifted through the rest of the pile and pulled out some jeans. Alice was a genius, I smiled at that knowledge.

"Thanks, Alice!" I said loud enough for her to hear.

I heard her sigh in annoyance from the kitchen. I laughed quietly to myself as I hurried up and got dressed for school.

An hour later, and seven cups of coffee in me, I pulled into the school parking lot. I was driving my old beater I had from high school. It was a 1955 Chevrolet truck. Its fenders were now rusted from the harsh, wet and cold winters. It was as loud as ever, I made a mental note to have my friend, Jacob, take a look at it soon.

I cut the engine and immediately felt that all eyes were on me. The blood rushed to my face and I was acutely aware of how easy it was going to be to fall into that old Bella again. I took a calming breath as I got out of the truck. Making as little eye contact as possible, I made my way to the front office.

The front office was easy to find and the secretary was nice. She gave me my locker combo, my class schedule, and a map of the school. I had thanked her and then made my way to my first class.

My first class was math with Mr. Banner. He was a very energetic guy and was so enthusiastic about numbers. Don't get me wrong, I was good at math, but I didn't orgasm every time I solved an equation. He was an interesting teacher; he reminded me of Alice.

My second period class was World History. This class just seemed to drag on forever. There were more than a few times I wished that this place didn't have metal detectors so I could have brought my 9MM and just end this unending misery.

By the time third period came along, I was reminded of how long and torturous school really was. When I visited my locker to get my English book, I noticed that Alice was entertaining the popular crowd. I smiled at her with longing. It had only been, at the most, four hours since we talked, but she was my crack. I wasn't used to going so long without her chatter in my ear, I missed it.

I looked around for Emmett, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. I wasn't too worried about it; I knew I would hear him at lunch. I grabbed my English book and shoved it into my rust colored backpack. As I turned to head in the direction of my third period class, I overheard some juveniles talking about my English class. Well, it wasn't the class per say, it was mostly about my teacher Mr. Masen.

"Oh my god, Brooke. You have Mr. Masen? I'm so jealous. I wanted him so bad this year, but my grades weren't high enough to be in his class. I hate you!" girl one spitted.

"Oh, I know. He is so hot! Did you know that he is single!?" Girl one must have looked surprised because Brooke laughed. "I know it's so shocking. I bet girls come on to him all the time!"

I chuckled lightly at their blathering of the hot teacher. It was only natural for girls to fawn over their male teachers. The older, sophisticated, and charming man was bound to have a few admirers. I had a few crushes of my own growing up. Most of them were in Police Academy. Alice had come close quite a few times to crossing the line with our instructors, not me though. I had my ethics and principles and _that_ was something I would never do.

I entered the class, noticing that the majority were girls. They had all occupied the front of the class and the only seats left were in the back. I flopped down in a seat that was close to the door. It didn't matter; it wasn't like I was there to actually learn. I settled in my seat, putting my books on the desk. I lined up my pencils in a strategic row. I was meticulous in many ways and my supplies were no exception.

Finally settled, I looked up and scoped out this hot teacher the girls had just been raving about. He was turned away from me, he writing stuff on the blackboard. I noticed the shade of his hair was an odd but pretty color. It was auburn—no--not auburn, it was more copper colored. He was wearing black slacks, which shaped his ass quite nicely. That was definitely a plus. His blue dress shirt was tucked in and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

_So far so good, _I thought.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class and Mr. Masen finally turned to face his fans.

_Holy fucking shit!_

I sat back in my seat, gawking at this god-like creature in front of me.

He was beyond the most gorgeous man I had ever seen; his jaw was sharp and chiseled. His eyes were seductive without trying to be and holy hell his lips were full and damn near kissable. He had his hair styled into a messy do that I envisioned running my hands through. Mr. Masen couldn't be any older than me, but he had a boyish quality about him. His body was lean and muscular in all the right places. I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. I was instantly drawn to him and never felt this way before. My stomach started to tighten in response to this man. He gave the class a crooked smile, which caused me to groan.

_I am so fucked!_

_**Thanks for checking me out and please review. I will have the next chapter up shortly.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't know how many chapters I will post tonight, but there is a lot for me to catch up. **

**Thanks to my beta xrxdanixrx for her expertise...if it wasn't for her, I would be lost.**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns all.**

Chapter Two

**EPOV**

Roosevelt High School stood tall as I pulled my Volvo into the school parking lot. It was still fairly early, so I was able to weave my car through the empty lot effortlessly. My mood was pretty upbeat for being a Monday morning. It was most likely due to the fact that I was going to start my kids on a new book; I was excited for them to read it. It was a book by Charlotte Turner Smith called _Emmeline. _It was an old British classic and I knew my kids were going to love it. The hard part had been getting Principal Cope to approve of this piece of literature.

The school had a strict rule with their curriculum; they only allowed teachers to teach what the school board approved of. When I got the list of books I was permitted to teach at the beginning of the year, I was hugely disappointed. The books on the list weren't _horrible,_ but they weren't something I thought would make my kids think. In fact, I had already taught them most of the books on the list. I refused to be redundant.

So, when I broached the subject of getting a book for my student's that wasn't on the list, Principal Cope almost said no, but I was a charmer. I pleaded and smiled for a good ten minutes, which in the end she finally agreed. It was a solid success; I spent the whole weekend making worksheets and quizzes for my students. While most twenty-nine year old males were out at bars chasing available women, I was at home on my laptop making a study plan for my class. If I didn't love my job so much, that knowledge might have depressed me.

Ever since I ended the relationship with my girlfriend of five years about a year ago, I just threw myself into my work. The break up with Tanya had been rough on me for a while, but my dedication to my work was what kept me sane. That and the knowledge that Tanya and I were too different to make things work.

Tanya was a professional dancer and her job required her to travel a lot. She begged me on more than one occasion to quit my job to travel with her, but I didn't see that working. Seattle was my home. My parents were there, my job, and my friends. My life was firmly rooted and I wasn't going to budge. The last time I had spoken to her was the night she flew to Paris. The blowout we had was fatal. The end of a relationship that I thought was for me. I was wrong, I hated being wrong.

When I pulled into my designated parking spot, I noticed Jasper leaning casually against the wall. He gave me a severe nod, as I cut the engine of my car. I was confused to see Jasper waiting for me. We usually met in the teachers lounge in the morning. It was obvious he wanted to talk with me in private. I gathered my satchel and approached him cautiously.

"Hey, man. What's up?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Morning, Edward." Jasper chuckled. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Why are you waiting for me?" I countered.

Jasper's face immediately looked guilty. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Just listen before you say no."

"Jasper, if this is another blind date--"

"No, no blind date," he quickly interrupted.

Jasper had been a good friend to me for many years. We had initially met when he came to work at Roosevelt High after being transferred from a college in Texas. From the very first time we shook hands, we became fast friends. He was the one who helped me through the spilt with Tanya. He was also the one who set me up on thirty thousand dates in one year, of course, that was exaggeration, but it didn't change the fact that I was done being set up.

"Then, what is it?" I snapped, losing my patience.

"It's my sister."

"Your sister?" I asked as we started to walk towards the school.

"Yeah, she's in town for a few weeks and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going out to dinner with us."

If that was all it was, then why was he all nervous to ask me? There had to be more to this than just accompanying Jasper and his sister to dinner.

"What is it that you're not telling me, Jazz?"

He turned to face me as stopped right outside the doors to the school. Being fairly early as it was, not too many students were hanging around. Jasper's face was filled with remorse; I knew that whatever he said next would not be good.

"Well, I also invited Maria," Jasper admitted.

"Damn it, Jazz! I knew it. A double date?! With your sister and some woman you just barely started seeing?" I was livid.

"Look, Edward," Jasper said putting, his hands up defensively. "I promised to take my sister out, and Maria just happened to call last minute. I didn't want it to be awkward for Rosalie, so I figured you could be, I don't know, a buffer."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation. He was insane to think I would go along with this; I was fucking stupid for actually agreeing. Letting out a heavy sigh, I nodded my head.

"Really?" Jasper asked surprised.

"Last time, Jazz, I fucking mean it!"

Jasper patted me hard on the shoulder as he opened the door for us. Jasper would be the only person I would do this for. He was like my brother, and truth be told, I hated letting him down. It didn't matter if this Maria girl was actually important to him or not. Jasper was like me when it came to women, he rarely dated. He was always looking for that special girl. I had thought I found that in Tanya.

"You won't regret this, Eddie," Jasper told me.

Somehow, I knew I would regret it. I always did.

My first hour English class seemed to drag on relentlessly. I taught two forms of English at Roosevelt High, there was the grammar English, which I loathed, and then there was English Literature. Thankfully, my English grammar was only first and last class of the day. The rest of the periods, I taught my true love of English Literature. Those students were always a blast to teach. Every day they would come to my class with enthusiasm and were always ready to participate in class discussions.

Like I had predicted, my second hour students were excited about the book they were going to read. They fawned over the book for a good thirty minutes. I had a hard time getting them to focus on the task at hand. It was hard having just an hour class, and sometimes it took half the length of the class to get any sort of discussion started.

My class was often referred to as the romance studies. I was very fond of romantic stories of Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, any sort of romance classics. The old love stories resonated deep inside me for some reason. My mother had told me once as a boy, that I was a romantic soul. As I grew up, I had found that sentiment to be true.

Also, what wasn't surprising was that the majority of my English Literature class was female. Most of the teenage boys in the school were still carrying around that mucho bravado. The males thought my class was strictly for females and vowed they wouldn't be caught dead in my class. Their logic was twisted, if they were smart, they would know that getting a girl was about being romantic and not about how much you could bench press. I guess in time they would learn, or one could only hope.

My third period class was piling in as I was cleaning the board. It wasn't long before I heard the soft giggles of Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. They were my biggest fans, apparently. These two girls liked to flirt with me relentlessly, and at times it was borderline inappropriate. I kept the sigh that wanted to escape me locked up tight. As much as they annoyed me, I was still their teacher.

"Morning, ladies," I greeted as I slightly glanced in their direction.

"Good morning, Mr. Masen!" they said in sync.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

More giggles and hushed whispers.

It was getting to the point where I was going to be short with them if they didn't get on with it. I wasn't stupid and I knew my students had a crush on me, but most of them still respected that I was their teacher. Jessica and Lauren made me feel uncomfortable.

"Mr. Masen, we were just wondering if you were going to have your after school English studies?" Jessica asked through her nervous laughter.

It really hadn't occurred to me until then. The last year, after school studies class was a great success and I had wanted to do it again. It had just slipped my mind, I was suddenly grateful for Jessica and Lauren.

I finally turned to the girls and smiled. "As a matter of fact, I was thinking about doing it again this year."

Both girls jumped up and down, their squeals were deafening. I chuckled at their excitement.

"Now, go sit down. Class is about to start," I instructed.

Jessica and Lauren both took their seats in the front of the class, their eyes never leaving me. I turned back to the board to write down today's lecture assignment, hoping to forget about the stares that were burning a hole in the back of my head.

The room quickly filled up as I heard the voices multiply and gradually get louder. Before I knew it, the bell rang and I turned to face my room full of students. Each one of their faces held a large smile and I felt myself smile in response. It was amazing how teaching was something that was so fulfilling to me. There was nothing that I wanted to do more. These young minds were like sponges, if given the proper technique, they would absorb every word. That was why I focused on literature more than anything. People liked being swept off into another world where anything could happen.

I looked down at my roster and saw there was a new addition to my class, a Miss Isabella Swan.

_What a pretty name._

Glancing up at my class, I searched for the new face, but came up empty.

"Morning, class. I see that we have a new student. Miss Isabella Swan, would you like to come up and introduce yourself?" I asked.

There was no movement for some time, I wondered if the roster was wrong. The rest of the class was looking around, now searching for this new student of ours. Finally, there was a sigh from the back. A petite brunette finally stood up. Her head was down and her hair was cascading around her face. I instantly felt bad for putting this obviously shy girl on the spot. She took tentative steps towards the front of the room, never looking up. She tripped several times; slight laughter came from the class. What I noticed most about her in that moment, besides her apparent lack of grace while walking, was what made me feel like a damn pervert. This girl had to be at least seventeen years old and all I kept on doing was checking out her toned legs through her tight jeans.

She approached my desk and peeked up at me from under her hair. I had this impulse to shove the hair away from her face. Thankfully, she did it on her own. What I saw after that made me wished I didn't. Isabella looked at me with these big brown chocolate eyes of hers. Her skin was a creamy white and absolutely luminous. Her bottom lip was bigger than her upper lip, which made it look like she was in a constant state of pout. She was by far the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on and I was struck with this unbelievable need to kiss her. This scared the shit out of me. What scared me more was that my penis was now alert; it was straining against my slacks.

_Heel, Boy!_

How long has he been dormant? Well, he was no more. My thoughts were becoming hazy; I was getting lost in her big doe eyes. We continued to stare at one another without saying a word and I was vaguely aware of the audience that we had. I tried to get composure of myself, but then she did something that was bound to push me over the edge, she bit down on her bottom lip nervously, causing my penis twitched.

_What the fuck?!?_

This madness had to stop and I had to be the one to do it. Clearing my throat roughly, I looked back down at my roster. It was the only thing I could think of to break the eye contact. She shifted nervously and I was very aware of every movement she made.

"Isabella Swan?" I croaked.

"Um, just Bella," her voice was soft.

I looked up at her and smiled. "Bella."

She blushed in response, which was the most delicious thing I had ever witnessed. The need to kiss her was there again. It was getting unrelenting, this instant attraction I felt for this new student.

_She's a student! My student! _I chanted.

The fact of the matter was that she was a student. However, bizarre or inconvenient that fact was, it was highly inappropriate for me to be acting this way. I was a grown man, she was a young girl. That was something that I knew I never wanted to be a part of. It was time to push my cock into submission. The guilt in itself was enough of a trigger.

"Welcome to English Literature," I told her.

"Thanks," she said as she smiled at me.

Normally I would have had her tell the class about herself, but I needed a distraction. The sound of her voice did things to me that I couldn't explain and I didn't want to explode in my slacks in front of the whole class. Giving her nod, I gestured for her to take her seat. When she turned to walk away, I may or may not have stared at her tight ass.

_God, someone really needs to call Chris Hansen on me!_

Now that I was aware of Bella Swan, it didn't take much for my eyes to lead me back to where she was seated. To know that only ten minutes prior I couldn't pick her out of the room and now it seems she was all I saw. I was a man who was obsessed and didn't know how to turn it off. She was invading my thoughts every second. Her name echoed in my head.

_Bella._

Her brown eyes were staring at me from the back, I knew this, and I felt it. The rest of the hour flew by and I couldn't even remember what I had talked about.

_Did I even tell them about the book?_

My thoughts were preoccupied, and when the bell rang, I sighed in relief. My class filed out one by one. To say I wasn't disappointed when I saw Bella didn't stay behind would have been a lie. Once my class was empty, I collapsed into my chair.

This was hell. The only girl I had been attracted to since Tanya, was a student. She was seventeen and a student. My student. What was worse than any of that was that I never felt that sort of attraction with Tanya. The need to have Bella was strong.

_Fuck my life!_

My head found my desk and I started to pound it hard on the wood. If I couldn't stop thinking of Bella, then perhaps I could beat it out. The upside was eventually I might just go brain dead. That was something to hope for.

"Uh, Edward, are you okay?"

I looked up to see Jasper standing awkwardly in the middle of my classroom. He looked embarrassed and I briefly wonder if he felt my sexual frustration. I straighten up quickly and leaned back into my chair.

"Oh, sure," I said sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Is this a bad time?"

"No," I lied. "What's up?"

He took a small step towards me and then stopped. He looked nervous, which struck me as odd. Jasper was a straight shooter. He said what was on his mind. He didn't get nervous. It wasn't in his DNA make-up. He must have seen the concern written on my face because he eased the tension with a soft chuckle.

"Okay, here is the thing…" Jasper said as he paced the room. "So, um…shit…Okay…"

"Spit it out, Jasper," I barked.

He stopped his pacing abruptly; he stared at my ceiling for the longest time. When he looked back at me, his face was plastered with a cheesy ass grin.

"Dude, do you believe in love at first sight?"

The shock I felt to Jaspers simple words, lodged a large ass lump in the back of my throat. The air was knocked out of me and I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe.

_I sure fucking do!_

**Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Much thanks to my beta xrxdanixrx...**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight.**

Chapter Three

**EPOV**

"Yes," I answered nervously.

The look of sheer wonderment and glee in Jasper's eyes mirrored mine. From the early morning to now, it seemed we both fell hard. It saddens me to know that nothing could ever become of mine. Before I had a chance to probe Jasper with questions, he looked away from me. There was shame there and I briefly wondered if he knew about my unhealthy need for Bella. It was impossible for him to know that. I admit, I have been a little dazed since she entered my reality, but I didn't recall giving Jasper full disclosure.

The tension in the room was palpable. Neither of us offered up much of a conversation. Finally, I got frustrated with the silence. My patience was getting shorter by the minute and either he said what was on his mind or he needed to leave.

"Is there a reason why you ask?" I asked him.

He faced me once again, and I tried in vain to read his expression. There was so much there, fear, and shame. Most of all, there was…hopelessness.

_No fucking way._

"Jasper," I leaned forward as I whispered. "Is she a student?"

Jaspers head fell into his hands. There it was. Both he and I were on the same fucking sinking ass boat. His dilemma was as huge as mine.

_What are the odds?_

"I don't know what to fucking do, Edward." He hopped off the desk quickly, and began pacing the room. His voice came out as a rushed whisper. "It's totally unethical and I fucking know this! The girl is what? Seventeen! I can't believe I'm fucking telling you all this."

It was like Jasper was stealing the lines off my script. This was the time to tell him that I felt the same, but I was a coward. Jasper was admitting to his infatuation to a young student and there I sat, quiet. Jasper's pacing was fiercer and I wondered what I must have looked like to him? My appearance must have been disheveled; I didn't know how many times I anxiously ran my fingers through my hair.

"It's fucking crazy." Jasper sighed.

I wanted to speak up and tell him that he wasn't crazy, or maybe that we both were crazy. But no matter how many times I went to say the words, my voice became lost. I watched him silently, my heart was constricting for him.

_God, I am such a pansy!_

"Tell me what I should do, Edward." Jasper stopped in front of my desk, his eyes pleading.

"Who is she?" I managed to find my voice.

He smiled again and his eyes fucking lit up. "Alice Brandon. She is in my second period Math. She is this tiny little thing, but god…" He sighed. "There is something about her."

"Jasper, you know how dangerous that is?" I asked him in a judgmental tone.

_Fucking hypocrite! _My inner voice berated.

Jasper winced at my words, and I wished I hadn't said them, but there they were. His shame was laid on display by me, his best friend. I knew my feelings and words would matter to him the most. That was why I felt like such a cad.

_When did I become such an asshole?_

"You're right, Edward. Fuck! You're so right!" Jasper cursed as he whipped around to leave my room.

"Where are you going?"

He stopped by the door, his shoulders visibly slumped. He didn't bother to turn to face me as he shrugged. His voice came out sad and depleted. "I don't know."

"I'm sorry, Jazz." I truly was.

He didn't respond as he left my room. That was not how I wanted that conversation to go. There I was the only person who understood where Jasper was coming from and, I left him high and dry.

_I'm such a douche._

The desk beckoned me and I continued my assault as I banged my head against the wood.

**BPOV**

Emerald was starting to become my favorite color. Ever since my class with Mr. Masen, all I could see was green. The moment his eyes burned into mine, I knew I was a lost fucking cause. I needed Alice right now, but I couldn't have her. She would be the only person I could confide in who would understand wholeheartedly. This distance from her was becoming extremely hard; I marveled on how I managed to survive without her before.

Alone in my thoughts for the time being, I replayed the whole scene with Mr. Masen in my head. The shy Bella came out of nowhere with such force, I was shocked that I was acting so insecure. I was a pretty secure woman, I handled my own quite well with men. Never was I the introverted one or the one to hide my feelings, it just wasn't me. That was why the twenty-eight year old Bella that I was now was scared shitless, because, without conscious effort, I was returning to the quiet, timid eighteen year old Bella of ten years ago. I thought I lost _that _Bella in Police Academy.

It was all so confusing. I concluded that the fact I was pretending to be a high school student had little to do with it. It was the man that was my teacher. His voice was deep and like velvet. His eyes were such a pretty emerald green, and when he said my name, well, let's just say I wish I brought an extra set of panties. He was even more magnificent close up.

_How is that even possible?_

This was crazy; I couldn't have feelings for a man I just met. I didn't even know his first name. He was my teacher, and he would only see me as a student. What about after this whole thing was over? Would he see me in a different light? Would he be upset with my deceit so much that he hated me forever?

I groaned loudly in response to my inane thoughts, which, in return, caught the attention of the class and my Biology teacher. Apologizing quickly, I pushed myself lower into my seat. Embarrassment flooded my cheeks, and for the second time that day, I wished for my gun.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was famished. Who would have thought that all my pensive energy would have worked up such an appetite? When I walked through the line with my tray, I saw the food had improved since I was in school. It no longer took on a mushy like consistency, but more solid and fresh looking. My mouth watered as I loaded my tray with Mac and cheese, fried chicken, and French fries. It wasn't the healthiest of choice, but at this point, I didn't care.

The cost of the meal was fairly cheap, and I considered coming back for lunch even after this case was over. What made me want to get this meal to go was the daunting realization of the seating situation. I was the new kid in school, I was the nerd.

_I'm so screwed._

Scanning the busy lunch room, looking for a place to sit, I spotted Alice. My legs nearly moved in her direction when I realized…we weren't friends.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Like I had predicted several hours prior, I heard Emmett's booming voice over the noisy lunch room. He was standing on one of the tables, chugging down…coleslaw? My eyes blinked several times, trying to comprehend the scene before me. His classmates were cheering him on as he finished the remainder of the tub of coleslaw. The congratulating roars were epic. The girls who fawned over Emmett were amusing. There he was, this large man covered in coleslaw, and women still found him irresistible.

"Don't mind them, they're just jocks."

I turned my head to the soft voice that had spoken to me. There stood a thin girl with oversized glasses. Her hair was pulled severely into a tight pony tail, but what I noticed most was her kind smile.

"Oh, yeah…um," I said, stammering.

She chuckled slightly at my incoherent rambling, and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Angela Webber."

"Bella Swan," I said, shaking her hand.

"Bella is a very pretty name."

"Thanks."

"Do you have a place to sit?" she asked.

My face blushed red and I shook my head.

"Oh, well that's perfect. You can sit with me," Angela told me as she pulled me along.

Angela weaved me through the crowded cafeteria, passing by Alice's table. Alice noticed me right away and gave me a small smile.

_Yeah, I miss you, too._

The table that Angela led me to was in the far back corner by the trash cans and bathrooms. Somehow, the location was very fitting of my student status. There were three more people occupying the table, and Angela made quick introductions.

"Bella, this is Eric Yorkie." She gestured to a skinny guy with greasy black hair and acne prone face. "Over there is Kate Garrett." I followed my eyes to the only girl besides Angela and me. Her hair was a pale blond and she was very pretty. "Last, but not least, my boyfriend, Ben Cheney." Angela's boyfriend was a lot shorter than her, but like her, his smile was kind. "Everyone, this is Bella Swan."

My new friends had welcomed me with open, arms and I was starting to relax. The food was exquisite for being cafeteria food. The looks I had got while I devoured every morsel were funny. The fact that I was this small girl was shoveling down her food must have been a sight to see. It really didn't matter to me, after the day I had, I really didn't care what people thought.

The lunch hour was quickly over and I rushed to make my way to gym period. Waving my goodbyes to my new friends, I wasn't watching where I was going when I slammed into something solid. The unknown hands grasped me around my upper arms to keep me from falling over. The electricity that pulsated in that touch should have tipped me off to who was holding me, but alas, I was slow and I bashfully looked up into the eyes of pure emerald. My intake of breath suddenly ceased.

Mr. Masen looked down at me with his crooked grin and my knees went weak. He fought against gravity to keep me upright, and chuckled at me.

"Miss Swan, are you okay?"

This was my time to shine and redeem myself, but what did I do instead? I fucking stuttered.

"Um…yeah, I'm…good."

He leaned down to look me straight in the eyes, his grasp was still firm on my arms. The feeling of his extreme closeness was intoxicating, and the urge to devour his lips with mine was intense. Normally under different circumstances, I wouldn't have fought this need so much, but the fact still remained. He was a teacher, and for all intent and purposes, I was his student. The line I was trying to walk was thin.

"Good. You know, you really need to watch where you're going, Bella. I don't want you hurting yourself." His voice warmed me, and once again, my ache for him reached me down below.

_How does he affect me this way?_

"Of course, Mr. Masen."

He kept his eyes on mine, his smile was slowly fading. Just like in his class, we stared each other down. His eyes were searching mine, like I was searching his. Finally, as if he realized where we were, he stood straight and dropped his hands. The tension was thick and I had no idea what to do.

He cleared his throat and gave me a tense smile. "Well, I will see you tomorrow then, Miss Swan."

He side stepped me and walked away briskly. I stared after him watching his lean form. I sighed. This was not going to be an easy assignment. Yes, I was very attracted to my teacher, but it was something far more than finding him physically appealing. It wasn't like I hadn't been around good looking men before. My Captain was an example, but I never had a need for him like I did for Mr. Masen. My actions got muddled around him, and I was no longer able to function.

_What is that about?_

What also struck me as odd, was his flip-flopping of my name. When he was being all Mr. Masen on me, he called me Miss Swan, but when he was sincere and intense with me, I was Bella. I needed to learn his first name. It wasn't fair that he knew both of mine.

The bell rang for the second time, and I noticed I was still standing in the spot Mr. Masen left me. The cafeteria was deserted and I realized that I was late. Swearing every curse word I knew, I bolted to gym.

When I got home, I collapsed on the sofa in the living room. The day had been exhausting and I wanted a hot shower, then a warm bed. When I closed my eyes, I wasn't' surprised to see Mr. Masen.

_Mr. Masen…_

I jumped up from the couch and rushed over to my laptop. The school was bound to have a website and they surely had their teachers listed. The desire to know his first name was strong. Deep down, I knew that referring to him by his first name in my head was just unneeded torture, but I was a crazed woman.

My laptop was booting up way too slow for my liking, and I tapped my nails anxiously. Finally, after a hundred years of booting, I typed in the name of the school. There stood a looming picture of the Roosevelt High, Home of the Roughriders. I clicked on the staff directory, clicked on faculty by last name, and then clicked M. There he stood, eighth one down. Masen, Edward.

A satisfied sigh escaped my lips as I sat staring at his name.

_Edward._

The name was fitting. He seemed like an Edward. Now that I had a first name to his gorgeous smile, I knew I was in too deep. I had crossed the line that I was balancing on. My laws of ethics that I had built were crumbling down; behind that wall was nothing but green fields.

_Edward._

Alice burst through the door and flung her school bag on the couch. She rushed over to me, engulfing me in an overpowering hug.

"Bella, oh my god, I missed you."

My hug in response to her was just as powerful. We were both crying like babies, and it felt good to have my best friend again. She pulled away from me, giving her heart wrenching smile. I patted her head and she brushed me off. She walked over to the couch, falling into the cushions.

"Oh, what a day." She sighed. "Bella, I must tell you something, but you must swear to secrecy."

I rolled my eyes as I sat down next to her. She knew that secrecy shit went without saying. She laughed quietly when she realized her blunder.

"So tell me," I urged.

"I'm in love," she told me.

The shock I felt in that moment was beyond description. My mind started to come up with all these scenarios where Alice falls in love with a young boy. She was going to go to jail for this. I didn't know if I could support her in a romance with a teenager. Granted, most of the kids in our class were eighteen, but for some reason, it still felt wrong.

"Alice, you're making a huge mistake," I grimaced.

Alice looked hurt by my harsh words, and I regretted saying them. She turned away from me.

_Shit._

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. Who is the lucky lad?" I asked.

She still wouldn't look at me, so I nudged her. Finally, she faced me and I saw she was still hurt by my callous words. I gave her my best encouraging smile, which gave me small smile in return. I nudged her again for extra measure, and she giggled.

"Come on, stop holding out on me."

"Please, I beg of you, Bella, don't judge."

_Fuck, this can't be good._

"I promise. No judgment from me," I said truthfully.

Alice hesitated. She was starting to scare me and I didn't like it. She inhaled a deep breath; I winced as I waited for her to lay it on me. What she said next wasn't what I expected.

"I'm in love with Jasper Hale."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Are you ready for somemore tortured Edward and Jasper? Hmmmm, me too!!! Let's get to it.**

**Thanks to my beta xrxdanixrx!!**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns all.**

Chapter Four

**BPOV**

Alice's confession left me gaping at her like a damn fish. I was in complete shock, and my usual quips were escaping me. I didn't know what to say. The conviction in Alice's voice was startling, and the lack of doubt in her eyes overwhelmed me. If I wasn't experiencing the same thing, I might have dismissed her, but now her declaration seemed plausible.

_How did today become life altering?_

Alice waited patiently for me as I tried to get my scattered thoughts straight. I went to open my mouth to say something, but ended up closing it instead. Alice watched me in amusement as I did this several times. What I wanted to say was very clear to me, so why was I suddenly faltering? I needed to find a starting point. A point where it would get the conversation rolling.

_Jasper Hale._

Yep, that seemed like a perfect place to start.

"Um, isn't he Agent Hale's brother?" I asked feebly.

Alice nodded. Her eyes were as big as saucers, and she was wearing a shit eating grin.

"Okay," I said slowly. "Isn't he also your, quote, unquote, teacher?"

Alice nodded. I narrowed my eyes at her.

_What is she a mute now?_

My inner Bella refused the urge to go all mother hen on her because it was only a mere five minutes ago that I promised her not to be judgmental. It wasn't like I didn't believe her or that I thought she was jumping into something too soon. The truth was that, I was stinking jealous. There she was, loud and proud, proclaiming her love. She was positive about her feelings for Jasper. She admitted it to herself, and now she was admitting it to me. I was envious of her bravery.

"Alice, what are you going to do?" I asked her softly.

She frowned at me slightly.

"You didn't think about that, did you?" I asked her as I fought the urge to smile.

_Alice is too cute._

"No, I didn't." Her voice came out as a whisper.

In all truthfulness, I wished Alice had thought about the conflict of pursing Jasper. It would have been nice if she had that problem solved, because I wanted to find a way to make it work with Edward.

_Fuck. My. Life!_

There was no way to make it work with Edward. My job required me to be a teenage girl. The whole point of this operation was to stop Aro Volturi and put his sorry ass away for good. It was unprofessional of me to get wrapped up in some teacher. He was gorgeous, yes, but there were bigger things at stake here. It was time to forget about Edward Masen, time for me to get focused. I could resist him. I mean, he wasn't _that _hot.

_I'm so full of shit._

The sudden laughter that erupted out of me had startled Alice. She was looking at me like I had lost my damn mind. It was funny how she wasn't that far off. My sanity vanished the moment I sat down in Edward's English class. The drama of it all seemed funny to me now. This was typical Alice and Bella behavior. Apparently, the 'Ball Crushers' strike again.

"Bella?" Alice asked confused.

I sighed. "So, this Jasper, tell me about him."

Alice smile was front and center again. She enthusiastically clapped her hands as a squeal escaped her lips. She was literally bouncing off our couch, and I reached out to calm her. It was a lost cause. The Alice Effect had left the station, and there was no way to stop that train.

"Oh my god, Bella, he is so gorgeous. I mean, his twin sister _is_ Rosalie," Alice gushed, waving her hand dismissively. "He is over six feet tall, and you know how much I love a tall man. He is so smart too. He oozes this confidence—" She paused and leaned over to me all secretively. "I think he likes me as well."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Bella…" Alice gave me a small smile. "A woman knows when a man likes her. All the signs are there. The closeness, the way he says her name."

My interaction with Edward suddenly came flooding back to me. From the moment we first met, the looks he gave me sent shivers down my spine. It was like he stared deep into my soul. Even the way he said my name was significant. Alice was right. It was obvious, but that knowledge did me no good. It only made the situation harder.

"Huh." Was my intelligent response. "But isn't that sort of twisted?"

"Twisted?" Alice asked, bemused.

"Well, doesn't he think you're seventeen?"

Alice leaned back into the soft cushions as her body slouched slightly. It was apparent to me that Alice didn't think about all these things. She saw Jasper. She fell in love, and that was that. End of story. All it took was for me to come along, and rain on her parade. Thank god Alice can recover fast, because she sat up straighter and shook her head fiercely.

"Well he didn't try anything with me, so it is, in fact, _not _twisted!" Alice stated firmly.

I held up my hands in mock surrender. She wrinkled her nose at me as she shoved me away from her. We both busted out laughing.

"Anyways, at this point, its look but don't touch." She sighed.

"Is that even possible?" My tone was skeptical.

She shook her head as more giggles rocked her small frame.

"Sounds like fucking hell," I said.

"Oh, girl, you don't even know."

But I did know. If someone asked me twenty years from now on why I didn't tell Alice about Edward, I would draw a blank. She confided in me about Jasper, but I kept Edward to myself. My feelings for him were something I didn't trust. My attraction for him was very real, but I didn't think I was in love with him. Alice claimed she was in love with Jasper, which I had no doubt, but me…I was different. Alice was the type of person who led with their heart and I was the type to lead with my head. My feelings were the last thing I referred to as any sort on concrete evidence.

The lies I continued to tell myself were unconvincing.

Alice told me about her day with Emmett. She had babbled on to me about how they had arrived to school in style. Emmett had a 2010 Camaro that he purchased less than a week ago. Alice said the stares they got when they pulled in to the school were amazing.

I faintly recalled the stares I received, and those were less than stellar.

She then went on about how the popular girls, Victoria and Jane, made her feel instantly welcomed. They liked her Louis Vuitton handbag and raved about her Seven jeans.

Alice enjoyed having attention lavished upon her, but she admitted that it broke her heart to see me. The look on my face must have showed her how mystified I was by her account, because she smiled sweetly at me.

"Bella, you looked so sad."

That struck as me as strange, I didn't feel sad.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, in the hallway, before our third period class... I saw you looking at me, and the look on your face almost broke me. I had to fight the urge to run over to you," Alice told me as she took my hand, squeezing it.

I chuckled softly. "That was only because I missed you."

"No, I don't think it was that."

"I'm positive it was just that…are you trying to Dr. Phil me, Ms. Brandon?" I asked the little pixie suspiciously.

She threw my hand back at me harshly and stood up in an effort to look bigger than me. She placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Whatever, I know what I saw, but if you don't want to talk to _me_, your best friend, then I don't know what to tell you." Alice openly pouted.

I shrugged my shoulders at her. Alice stormed out of the living room and slammed her bedroom door loudly.

It wasn't like I was trying to piss her off; I was wholly confused by her observation. She assumed it was something deeper than the simple fact of me missing her. Like I said, she was exhausting.

Opening my back pack, I pulled out the book Edward assigned to the class. The novel _Emmeline _was something that I never heard of, and the moment he handed it out, I was instantly drawn to it.

Edward was this beautiful man, and if his choice in books was any indication, he was highly complex on top of being very intelligent. I didn't want him to be interesting. It was going to be hard enough trying to resist the urge to kiss those delicious lips of his, but now I had to resist him in ways of conversation.

My brain was fried, and I refused to think anymore. I wanted to escape my problems for just a little bit. So, I got myself comfortable on the couch, opened up the book, and let Emmeline take me away.

**EPOV**

My mind was racing with images of Bella as I sat outside Il Bistro, waiting for Jasper and our _dates, _whilstchain smoking like a crazy person. The fact that I was smoking again a year after I had quit because of one student, didn't escape me in the least.

The hour devoted to beating my head on my desk did little to help the guilt and I decided to get something to eat. I sure as hell didn't expect to run into Bella…literally. It was the first time I physically touched her, and like a crack addict, I wanted more. The electricity that pulsated between us was something I didn't anticipate. How was something like that even possible? My finger tips were still numb from the stinging sensation.

What made matters worse, was the moment we shared in the crowded cafeteria. It was hard not to kiss her. The brute strength I used to overpower that desire was incredible, but my dick, of course, didn't get that memo. We were in front of hundreds of people, and I was pitching a tent.

I closed my eyes as remembered the way Bella gazed up at me. She trusted _me_, her perverted teacher, who wanted her so bad that he was going to lose his damn mind.

So, that was the moment I decided to pick up smoking again. It was the only way I could distract myself from _her_. It didn't really distract my thoughts in the slightest, but it did calm my nerves.

I was putting out my zillionth cigarette when I saw Jasper walking towards me. He was alone and his hands were shoved deep inside his pockets. He kept his head down as he approached me. I instantly felt guilty about giving Jasper a hard time. The whole day I wanted to apologize to my best friend, but didn't because I knew I would end up confessing about my attraction for Bella.

Jasper looked up at me and his eyes looked worn. He looked horrible. He was a man who was burning from deep inside. The shame Jasper had for being attracted to a student was deep-seated within him and it mirrored my own guilt. Except, Jasper thought I was disappointed in him and that I was constantly judging him.

I tried to give him an encouraging smile, but his smile in response faltered. We sat there in uncomfortable silence as we both shifted our weight anxiously. It wasn't until Jasper looked away from me, that I _really_ noticed he was alone, as in Maria wasn't with him. I had assumed he would pick her up.

"So, is Maria meeting us here?" I asked him.

He looked up at me, shamefaced. He shoved his hands deeper in his pockets and the tension increased ten fold.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What is it?"

"I broke up with Maria," Jasper admitted dully.

_Oh, this is not good._

"May I ask why?"

He glared at me briefly before looking away. "I don't think I really need to explain it to _you._"

_Fuck! He's pissed at me._

"Jasper." I sighed. "I told you I was sorry."

"Yeah, I know, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm a sick bastard," he spat bitterly.

"You're not a sick bastard, Jazz," I argued.

He scoffed. "Yeah? Well, the law would beg to differ."

"Wait…" I said abruptly. Jasper barely turned to look at me. "Did you break it off with Maria because of this girl…um, fuck what is her name?"

Jasper stepped away from me, looking annoyed. "Her _name _is Alice!" he nearly shouted, but then his face fell. "Yes, that was the reason I broke up with Maria."

My stomach lurched and I fumbled nervously for another smoke.

_When did I become this nervous creature?_

Jasper watched me in confusion as I quickly lit my cigarette. As soon as the smoke entered my lungs, I felt the stress wash away and I was instantly calmer.

"Fuck, Edward. You picked up smoking again? If you think I'm going to do something stupid and cross the line with her…" He stopped and took a tentative step towards me. His voice was ragged and low. "I would never do that, but something changed. I can't see past Alice anymore. I had to break it off with Maria. Dating her just seemed _wrong_. It felt more wrong than the improper feelings I harbor for an underage pupil. Now, tell me that I'm not some sick bastard."

He waited for me to argue with him on that fact, but he was right. I didn't think he was a sick bastard, but what he felt was wrong. It was morally and ethically wrong.

The silence between us lasted a lifetime. We just stared at each other, each waiting for the other one to talk. It was obvious to me that Jasper could wait forever, he had unlimited patience. However, I wasn't as tolerant, and I needed some reprieve. I think that was why I decided to tell him. It was a way to finally air out my grievances, because keeping it all bottled up was weighing heavily on me.

"Well, then I'm a sick bastard, too," I admitted.

He shook his head as if he couldn't believe what I was saying. I wanted to chuckle at him.

_No, Jasper, not everything is about you. _

"What?" he asked as he snatched the cigarette out of my mouth.

My hands rubbed my face roughly, there was no turning back. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you today, but it was still too soon. I was confused and I felt like some weird creeper. My fucking traitor erection just finally went down and you interrupted my head banging---"

"What? Slow the fuck down. What are you talking about?" Jasper interrupted my rant.

"I know _exactly_ what you're talking about…" I told him. Jasper's face still looked baffled. "You know, about your feelings for Alice."

His jaw visibly clenched and he was instantly in my face. "Are you telling me that you got some sick feelings for _my _Alice, too?"

_What the fuck? My Alice?_

It took me only a fraction of a second to realize that he was assuming that I wanted his girl. He would pound me if I treaded on his territory…apparently.

"No," I said urgently. "No, never. First off, I would never do that, and second, I never met the girl. I was talking about _My_ Bella."

Jasper's angry face turned into pure bewilderment in a nanosecond. "Bella? Who is Bella?"

I snatched my cigarette back from him and took a long exaggerated puff.

_God, this feels good._

Jasper waited for me patiently as I gathered my thoughts. The courage that I demonstrated only a few minutes prior was now gone, and in its place was absolute fear. Unfortunately, I had already said too much. Jasper would never let it go.

"Bella is a new student of mine. She…she…well…I want her," I huffed.

Jasper erupted into laughter. He literally was giggling hysterically at me. That asshole was bent over laughing at my expense. I wanted to kick him, but I was happy to see him relieved. He looked up and I saw tears in his eyes.

_It isn't that funny, _I pouted.

"Really?" he asked through his chuckles.

"Yes, really, asshole!" I hissed.

He stood up straight and patted me on the arm. The ease that was in his face was worth the laughter I had received. Jasper looked like the man he was just hours ago. All his stress had been washed away. To my surprise, I was feeling relaxed as well.

There was something about having someone to travel in hell with. As much as we both knew our feelings for these girls were wrong, it felt almost validating to know that we weren't alone. That perhaps, we weren't crazy or sick to have these feelings. That maybe, it was something we couldn't control. My need for Bella was so instant and so quick, that I never had any time to reflect or to really stop it from happening.

It was like the stars aligned and I had found something that I hadn't been looking for. It just so happened that my luck fucking sucked. The only girl I knew I could ever really love was unattainable.

"I know this is a douche thing to say, but can you understand how happy that makes me?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, man. I know exactly what you mean," I assured him.

"So, that is why you suddenly took up the smoking." Jasper said, shaking his head as he chuckled. I nodded. "Damn, I should have thought about that. I've been in hell all day and even jacking off didn't give any relief."

"Yeah, me neither," I said, smiling.

"What can't jacking off relieve?" a soft but raspy voice asked.

Jasper and I turned to the sound of the voice and there stood a tall statuesque blond with an amused expression. She was gorgeous, but the fire I felt for Bella was missing.

"Rosalie," Jasper greeted as he swept his sister in his arms.

The smile on Rosalie's face was big. The bond that these two siblings shared was obvious. I felt like I was intruding on a family moment, so I tried stepping away to give them some space.

"Hey, Edward," Jasper called as soon as he saw me trying to make my escape. "I want you to meet my sister, Rosalie. Rosalie, this is my good friend, Edward."

Rosalie reached out to shake my hand. "Nice to meet you, Edward."

"Likewise," I said, shaking her hand.

_Damn, she has a strong grip, _I winced.

"Well, it's just us three tonight." Jasper tone was cheerful. "Shall we eat?"

"Oh, hell yes," Rosalie answered as she led the way into IL Bistro.

Dinner was surprisingly nice. Rosalie's raw sense of humor had Jasper and I in stitches.

Rosalie had summed up her life story for me and I had learned that she was a very successful FBI agent. I was impressed. She was into fast sporty cars and talked fondly about her BMW. I decided right away that Rosalie wasn't like any other woman I'd known. It had been a little surprising to see that she never married, but as I got to know her, the reasons for that were clear.

She was beautiful, funny, and charming. The standards were high for her and any man, who got lucky enough to be with her, would have to be a strong willed individual. Rosalie was a woman who didn't take shit from people and seemed like a hard person to impress.

I couldn't find a way to argue with her logic.

By the end of the night, I was ready to go home. It had been a long day, and I was exhausted. My body and mind was so consumed with thoughts of Bella, and I needed a break from it all. It was naïve of me to think that I wouldn't dream of her.

The dream of Bella was just as sensory as the waking Bella, but in my dream, I was able to touch her. In my dream, I was finally able to feel her plump lips against mine. It was nice to let my imagination roam as dream Edward caressed dream Bella's soft skin. The electricity pulsated as I trailed my dream fingers along her silky torso, the sensation was unbelievable.

When my evil alarm woke up from my glorious dream, I groaned. My sexual frustration was at its peak and even relieving my frustration in the shower would do little to stop it from making an appearance today. It would take me seeing Bella for it to pop up and say hi. I felt like I was going through puberty again, and for some reason, that almost seemed fitting. Day two of hell was only hours away.

My senses were on high alert as I waited for my third period class to file in. It was scary to know that my whole body was attuned to her, and I was feeling like an obsessed man.

Lauren and Jessica both waved at me as they took their seats. I nodded tersely at the annoying girls.

Why couldn't Bella be like those two girls? My life would be less complicated if my attraction for Bella didn't exist.

_Why am I so saddened by that thought?_

My body tensed the moment I saw Bella walk through the door. She seemed different today. In fact, she looked ravishing, but she looked tired, too. I wanted to ask her what was wrong.

That line of thinking was dangerous. It was impossible to have any personal relationship her. I gripped my desk firmly to keep myself rooted as I watched her out of the corner of my eye when she took a seat closer to the front.

Her closeness was unbearable, and my concentration was shot. I knew I was going to be useless as a teacher. Taking a chance, I glanced in her direction. Bella's eyes were fixated on me and she was giving me a sexy smile.

_Is she trying to kill me?_

My cock was alert now, and I thanked my lucky stars that I was sitting down, but I knew I couldn't sit forever. I wasn't paraplegic and the class would notice something was up…literally.

The only option I had left was to not look at the sexy ass girl sitting just a few feet from me.

_Ha, fat chance of that fucking happening._

The bell rang to signal the start of the class, but I wasn't ready. My dick was still straining against my pants, and I started to panic as my class looked up at me expectantly.

_Fuck, that's my cue._

I stood up slowly, hoping in vain that my slight erection wasn't noticeable.

My strategy was simple. I wasn't going to look over at Bella. It would be as if she wasn't even there. Everything was going according to plan, until she sighed. She fucking sighed. How I knew it was her sigh out of all the twenty-six students in my class was beyond me, but my eyes found her brown pools once again.

This was getting out of hand and I knew it.

"Good morning, everyone," I managed to croak out.

Their collective good mornings put me at ease. It was small, but it was the break I was looking for.

"So, did anyone start the book I assigned?"

The guilty looks on everyone's face was comical. It was a lot to ask of them to read a book I had just assigned. That was something to be expected, but what I didn't expect was the hand that was raised.

_God, she is fucking trying to kill me._

My eyes reluctantly found its way over to Bella and I gestured for her to take the floor. She stood up almost nervously, but my eyes focused on her legs that she was showing today. The girl was wearing a _skirt!_

"So, Miss Swan, what did you think?" My voice came out a lot calmer than I felt.

"You want my honest opinion?" she asked biting on her bottom lip.

My eyes focused on that lip and I was jealous that she got to bite it. My head snapped up to look at her as she waited for my response. My throat was dry now, I nodded forcefully.

"Truthfully, it's not at all what I expected. In fact, it's not even a romance story," Bella told me, her voice filled with distained.

"Okay, would you like to explain that?" I asked, amused by her obvious distaste.

"Well, I was under the assumption that this class mainly dealt with romance novels…" She paused. A slight rose blush overwhelmed her. "It's just wasn't what I thought it was going to be. The book is very good and I enjoyed it. The fact that it is against arranged marriages, especially for its time, is what I found so great about it. Emmeline is this heroine, who will go her own way regardless of her circumstances. It just connected with me."

She was amazing, her thoughts were well thought out, and it was obvious she was mature for her age. There was no way she was just seventeen. She seemed so sure of her convictions. Bella understood the world with an intelligent set of eyes. It was clear from that moment that resisting her was going to be impossible. The physical attraction was undeniable, but now she intrigued me. I knew that she could keep me enthralled with her. If she was like Jessica or Lauren, I could try to forget about her, but she was far from that.

She was trouble.

"Wow," I said honestly. "That was incredible, Bella."

She smiled. "Thanks, Ed…Mr. Masen," she said shyly as she sat down quickly, covering her face with her hair.

She was going to say my first name, that I was positive about. Bella kept going back and forth with the shy girl, to sometimes a confident woman.

There was something about her, and I was determined to find out what that something was.

**:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to my beta xrxdanixrx for sticking with me and giving me awesome insight. First, person I told this story about and your encouragment keeps me going.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight.**

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

When I woke up that morning, I had planned to be the confident Bella in front of Edward. My strategy was to smile, flirt, and basically give him a run for his money. I wore one of my shortest skirts that I owned, just for that reason. Last night, I came to the conclusion that I couldn't stay away from him, or deny the feelings I had for him. It was a dangerous game I decided to play, but to see him squirm in his seat was so worth it. What I didn't expect was for him to turn the tables on me with one simple word.

_Bella._

The way he said my name did things to me that I couldn't explain, and before I knew it, I was the blushing, insecure Bella of so many years ago.

_How did he do it?_

The remainder of the class was spent with my hair covering my face and listening to his velvet voice. It was pure heaven and hell wrapped up in one. He strolled up and down the aisles in the classroom, and I felt him every time his leg brushed up against my desk. It was past the point of being bearable. This beautiful man was driving me mad.

How was I ever going to resist him, when every time I looked at him, all I wanted to do was pounce and defile him on his cherry oak desk?

_Mmm, the possibilities._

The hour long class was torturous. My head was foggy, and I needed to be away from his intoxicating aroma. To breathe air that wasn't overwhelming Edward was the only thing that could restrain my need for him.

As soon as the bell rang, I was the first one out the door.

_I'm such a coward!_

Finally away from him, I was able to think. It was hopeless to have any sort of coherent thoughts when I was around Edward. All my thoughts were consumed with him. It was hard to turn them off. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw his lips form into that sexy crooked smile, and his come hither eyes. His hair was a messy mop of bronze, which I fantasized tugging on every two seconds. It was all I ever wanted to grab, well, besides the obvious notable grab worthy objects on him. What also got me pooling was his forearms. At this point, it was all I ever saw of him, but holy hell, those were some sexy forearms. The man was walking sex, and my core throbbed for him.

I was putting my books away when I heard two females clear their throats behind me. Turning my head slightly to look at them, I noticed that these two girls were in my English class. Their names escaped me, but their snotty, pouting faces were all too familiar. They had been dogging me since the beginning of class. It was obvious they were trying to intimidate me, but no one, besides Rosalie, could ever put fear in me. These little girls had no idea who they were messing with.

"Hello," I said politely.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you better stay away from Mr. Masen," Bimbo one hissed.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked confused.

Both girls glared at me.

"I'm Jessica and this is Lauren," Bimbo one stated bitterly.

"Well, Jessica and Lauren, I don't see how I can stay _away_ from Mr. Masen, he's my English teacher." My tone was patronizing.

"Oh, you know exactly what we mean! It was quite a sight, your lame attempt at flirting with him, and his whole, '_that's incredible, Bella.'_ I mean, what was that?!" Lauren spat at me.

These girls were threatened by me. They had seen their beloved teacher take an interest in the new girl. It was clear that these girls would sleep with Edward in a heartbeat. I couldn't blame them, but I was an adult. They were two teenage girls. They had no idea what they were asking for.

"He was being a good teacher. I read the book, like he assigned. That was all it was," I told them dismissively.

Jessica scoffed. "Yeah right, Mr. Masen was totally flirting with you." She looked me up and down judgingly. "Which, totally doesn't make any sense, you're so…"

"Unworthy," Lauren finished.

I had entertained these two degenerates long enough and they were getting on my last nerve. My first initial instinct was to deck them, but that would just cause more problems. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Looking both girls straight in the eyes, I gave them my fake _I will fucking kill you if you don't step off_ grin.

"Thanks for the enlightening experience, ladies, but I'm late for class," I told them sweetly as I stepped around them.

Then it happened, one of those bitches grabbed my arm to stop me. My blood boiled; I was pissed. Lauren's face got within inches of mine. My hands squeezed into a tight fist.

"I don't think so, _Bella," _Lauren said viciously at me, officially signing her death certificate.

"If you don't remove yourself from me right this instant, I will bash your _fucking_ head so hard into that locker that you will eat through a damn straw for the rest of your life." I seethed through clenched teeth.

Lauren swiftly removed her hand from my arm as she openly gaped at me in complete shock. My body was tense, and I prayed for their sake they would leave. Jessica, sensing my fury, pulled Lauren away from me, and they hurriedly dashed down the hall.

I stood motionless for a few minutes as I waited for the anger to wash away from me. Those _girls_ pushed me too far. It was unfortunate that I had to threaten them, but she fucking touched me.

_No one is allowed to touch me. _

I was feeling calm again when a distant echo of a slow clapping caught my attention. There stood a tall young man with prominent features. He wasn't as glorious as Edward, but he was fairly attractive in his own right. This unknown kid had sort of a James Dean, Rebel without a Cause, persona about him. He sauntered towards me in a way that suggested he was trying to be sexy. The guy had to be around seventeen, but he still looked dangerous.

"Bravo. I must say I was impressed with the way you handle those two hoe bags," he said as he approached me.

"Thanks. Who are you?" I asked confused.

"My name is James, James Spero."

I nodded stiffly as I took a tentative step away from him. "Nice to meet you, James, but I really got to get to class."

"Ah, you talk tough, but under all that, you're still a good girl. Well, don't let me stop you than, Bella," he said sinisterly.

This James character gave me the creeps, he was a bad person. My woman instincts told me to run, but my cop instincts told me to stay. He was a lead. This was why I was here after all. If anyone had the possibility of selling drugs to kids, it would be this guy. So, I ignored the urge to run from him, and stayed instead.

"It was James, right?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, maybe I'll see you around sometime."

We were just inches away from each other and I pressed myself up against him. My small body slightly molding to his, I was too close. It felt wrong to me. He smelled heavily of cigarettes and alcohol. He gazed down appraisingly me with his piercing blue eyes. He breathed me in deeply, it was as if he was some animal inhaling my scent. It made my skin crawl.

James placed his hands on my hips as he gave me an ominous smirk.

"I'm looking forward to that, Bella." James inhaled me one more time for good measure as he tightened his hands on my hips. So much so that it was painful, and then he abruptly released me, walking away.

Watching him leave, I felt dirty. It hit me that I had just come on to a disgusting guy like some trashy woman. Standing there in the hall I kept reminding myself that it meant nothing and it was all for the job. But why did it like I was betraying Edward? Why was everything so complicated?

Realizing that I was _really_ late now to class, I turned to leave, only to be met with emerald greens staring at me.

_Oh, shit._

**EPOV**

Bella's Houdini act was somewhat of a reprieve, without her fixating her eyes on me, I was able to relax. The downside was I missed her face. Not once during the whole class did she look up. This made me anxious, so like an addict in need of a fix, I found myself going to extremes. It was unhealthy how much I craved her closeness. So, the next thing I knew, I was walking up and down the aisles during my lecture, that was something I had never done before, and I got some confused looks from my students. It was worth every minute as I brushed myself against _her _desk.

_Her desk? What the hell, Masen? You're getting so desperate and pathetic, _my inner voice chastised.

Bella never wavered as she hid in her locks for the rest of the class. The sexy confident Bella she displayed this morning had vanished, and as much as the sexy Bella was an inconvenience for my ever ready dick, I rather enjoyed it. This Bella that was shy and reserved made her seem so fragile. I ached to protect her. She was a man's ultimate fantasy and she did it so effortlessly. It seemed like Bella had the talent to flip flop between a sex kitten that could devour me, to a tiny little thing that needed my protection.

My entire being yearned for her and it pained me to know it was wrong to have her.

Just like the day before, it disappointed me to see that Bella bolted out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. I got a sick feeling in my stomach that maybe I was the reason. Maybe I had made her uncomfortable. It now occurred to me that every time I slipped to show my attraction for her, Bella would withdraw. That very thought disgusted me. How could I let things get so out of hand? The poor girl was getting hit on by her older teacher. Jasper had it all wrong, I was the sick bastard.

My head, once again, found my desk and I continued my daily pounding. After a good five minutes, I decided it wasn't working. What I really wanted was a smoke. I had an hour free class period and now it was going to be dedicated to my increasing smoking habit, instead of grading papers. Grabbing my coat, I headed out the door, stopping in my tracks when I saw Bella. She was talking to James. He was obviously hitting on her and I was instantly seething.

James was a bad kid. He was known around school as a trouble maker, and from what I'd been told, he was abusive to girls. That fact alone made me want to kill him, but now he was crossing the line. Bella wasn't mine, I knew that, but the possessiveness I felt wasn't something I could control either.

I twitched to intervene, to warn Bella, but I knew I was the last person she probably wanted to come to her rescue. My heart nearly died when Bella pressed herself against him. My throat instantly went dry and I believe I stopped breathing. I watched from the doorway of my class as James bent down and smelled Bella's hair. His filthy hands gripped her hips tightly, I wanted to hurt him. He was able to do something to Bella that I would never be able to do. I was jealous and I hated him.

Finally, what seemed like an eternity, they untangled themselves and James left. Bella watched him walk away as I watched her. The fact Bella showed interest in James pained me beyond belief. James didn't deserve Bella, I didn't either for that matter, but I was better for her. Albeit older, but still better than _him!_

My mind was racing with images of James' hands on Bella's hips that I was slow to react. I should have ducked back inside my class so she wouldn't have seen me, but I stayed frozen and she caught me. Our eyes locked and fear overwhelmed her face. It was obvious to me at that point that my stalker tendency did freak her out. I needed to recover, I needed to salvage this.

"Are you okay?" my voice came out hoarse.

_Way to go, dumbass!_

Bella looked behind her, and then back at me. She nervously chewed on that bottom lip of hers as she took a step towards me.

"Um, I think so…" She paused. "You know, nothing is going on between us." Bella told me gesturing between her and where James was standing.

Releasing the breath I was holding, I was instantly relieved.

"Good," I answered honestly.

Bella eyes widened with shock.

_Oh, shit. What did I do?_

"But that's because he is a bad guy," I back pedaled.

Bella's face frowned slightly and she shrugged sadly. It was apparent to me that Bella did like this guy, but she confused me with her '_we're just friends'_ statement. Or was I reading her all wrong? She still deserved better, regardless.

"Bella," I said softly. "He's not good enough for you. No one is."

_Me, included._

She looked at me, her eyes filled with questions. Then she smiled. The fuck me- sexier than all hell- smile was back. My knees wanted to buckle under its power, but I somehow remained upright.

"Well, I don't think that's true, Mr. Masen. It may not be that guy, but I do have someone in mind," Bella said assertively.

My dick was instantly hard at her insinuation. She kept her eyes focused on mine, waiting for me to respond. How was I to respond to something that was layered with so many implications? Was Bella implying that I was that somebody? My professionalism, which I should have been retaining, was getting blurred by my pure lust for this woman.

My eyes traveled along her body, burning the images in my brain. She stood there in the hall all sexy, confident, and smirking at me. I needed a distraction.

"You're late," I croaked.

Bella let out a heavy sigh, but didn't move. She shifted her weight nervously as she stared at the ground.

"Come inside and I'll give you a hall pass, so you won't get in trouble," I told her waving her inside.

She followed me as I rushed to get behind my desk. Her words, just moments earlier, were becoming a raging problem; my desk was turning out to be my salvation. Bella stood in front of me as I searched, in vain, for the hall passes. My senses were on high alert now and I was able to smell her perfume. It was a mixture of freesia and strawberries. The aroma was breathtaking. She wasn't the type of girl to wear the standard perfume like most teenage girls; in fact I would bet my pay check that she wasn't wearing perfume at all. I would wager that it was just her body wash and shampoo.

My mind quickly adverted to Bella soaping up her body with that body wash, as the excess water cascaded down her face, the curve of her breasts…

_Stop!_

There, at the bottom of my drawer, was the hall passes, and I grabbed them at once. It was getting to the point where I needed to get her out of there, for her safety and for my career. I didn't know how much more will power I actually had _not_ to throw her on this desk and bang the shit of her.

"All right," I said calmly. "Here you go, Bella. You shouldn't get a demerit."

She took the hall pass from me, smiling politely. "Thank you, Mr. Masen."

Giving her a rigid nod, she turned swiftly to walk away.

Now the smart thing to do would have been to just let her go, but for some reason, I fucking panicked. It felt like she was slipping away from me, and even though her presence jeopardized my career as a teacher. It seemed, without her, I ceased to breathe. It was crazy, but I liked breathing.

"Oh, Bella, one more thing," I called to her.

She stopped and looked at me, her beautiful brown eyes wide with surprise. What I was about to do was asking for trouble, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"Every Tuesday and Thursday, I have an after school English study. We get together and discuss books, authors, and just general literature. It's like a book club. I was hoping that you would be interested in attending. It looks good on a college application."

_Way to sell it, Masen._

Bella's face lit up and she nodded fervently. My responding smile was just as large. I sighed with relief.

"What time and where?" Bella asked.

"Four PM, and it's held here." I stated.

"Okay, today at four in this classroom?" she asked. I gave her a solid nod. "Sounds good."

She finally left, and my whole body felt drained. I let myself slack in my chair as I thought about the shit storm I was purposely causing. It was like I was some weirdo who enjoyed pain. How long could I really go on and pretend that I wasn't going to cross the line? If I was bright, I would have kept my distance from day one, but no, there I was like some pervert, stalking the poor girl. I might as well have pulled alongside her in a creepy van offering her candy.

Everything about this was all wrong.

I was vaguely aware of the sudden presences in my classroom, and I took a hesitant glance, and saw that Jasper was leaning casually on the door frame, his arms folded across his chest, his face was smug.

"Well, you sly dog. An afternoon class? Damn it, why didn't I think of that?" Jasper taunted me in his thick southern drawl.

_What a prick!_

"Jasper, not now," I growled.

"Oh, I think I came in on the perfect time. Look, I'm not going to judge, because, well, let's be honest, I'm there with you. _However_, I will warn you. This will not end well," Jasper told me sternly.

I glared at him. "No shit."

"Edward, we are playing with fire here…" Jasper looked behind him to make sure the coast was clear as he stepped further into my class. "Alice is becoming a little too forward. She stays behind after class and we just talk. Everything is innocent on the surface, but then she laughs, touches my arm. She makes it hard."

"No pun intended," I said dryly.

Jasper gave a half chuckle and half grimace. His situation looked to be a bit more serious than mine. Sure Bella would smile and flirt, but she didn't come on as strong as Alice seemed to be. I wondered how I would react if something like that were to happen between Bella and me? Would I be able to stop it or would I just let it happen? The fact that I couldn't be positive about it one way or the other scared the shit out of me.

"So, what should I do Jasper? Should I cancel the after school thing?" I asked seriously.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just want you to be careful. My resistance is a lot stronger than yours, no offense."

"None taken."

"It's just… well, Bella seems like a nice girl, and when she passed me in the doorway, well, I knew you were in trouble," Jasper said frankly.

It was strange how just her name, even off of someone else's lips, stirred desire in me.

"What do you mean?"

Jasper gave me a small smile. "That girl is into you bad."

"Really? How do you know?" I asked him as my face fucking lit up like it was Christmas morning.

"See, right there!" Jasper pointed to my cheesy grin. "You're not going be able to resist her and I have to stress my point."

"Jasper… look…okay, I got it. I'm in deep shit. I know your concerns; they are the same as mine. This will end badly, but right now, I can't find it in me to stop. I'm a sick bastard," I admitted brazenly.

Jasper appraised me for the longest second in my adult life. What was he going to say next? I didn't think he would actually do anything drastic like alert the school board or anything, but he was looking for a solution. To me, the only solution I could muster up was to just ignore her. But that would never happen, so in a sense, I was setting myself up for failure. The odd part was I was willing to end my career, a career that I loved, for a girl I had known for only two days.

"Edward, please, just be careful," Jasper pleaded.

"I will do my best,"

At that point, it was the best I could offer him.

He sighed. "Okay."

I looked up at the clock and we had thirty more minutes until lunch. The stress was evident in his eyes; I knew the solution.

"Want a smoke?" I offered.

Jasper looked at me like I was smoking crack, like that was the craziest suggestion I had ever came up with. It only took him a fraction of a second to consider his options. He shrugged.

"What the hell," he conceded.

The smoke session was well deserved; it calmed me like nothing else could. Jasper's first puff of a cigarette left me in hysterics as he hacked for about twenty minutes. He vowed never to touch the evil things again as he stormed off. It didn't matter that I was alone, I enjoyed it.

During lunch, I made a flyer to put on my door about my after school class. It was last minute, but I didn't want to be alone in the class with just Bella. It would look like I set her up to get her by herself. So, I hoped one of my classes, at the end of the day, would spread the word. All I needed was either Jessica or Lauren to see it. Those girls could spread anything like a wild fire.

The rest of the day went by in a comatose daze. My thoughts were on Bella and Jasper. His warning I was taking very seriously. Jasper knew my limitations; he knew what I could take and what I could not take. If he was concerned about me, that wasn't something I wasn't going to take lightly. My strength was going to be challenged tonight.

By the time my after school studies came around, I was pleased to see that the word did spread fast. Jessica and Lauren made an appearance, like I knew they would, but my main focus hadn't showed up yet. It was five till four and I was getting jumpy. It should have been a relief to me, but my emotions were backwards.

_Where is she?_

The class was filling up quickly, and if she didn't arrive soon, I would have to turn her away.

_Come on, Bella, where are you?_

Like a nervous tick, I kept looking up at the clock. Two minutes until four. The class was up to ninety percent capacity. She was going to drive me insane. This class, in a sense, was meant for her, so I could see her more. If she wasn't going to be there, I didn't want to do it.

The clock chimed four and my heart sank. This was just perfect. So much for Jasper's keen insight. The frown that I let dominant my face, refused to leave. It felt like a gloomy cloud was over my head.

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone…_ I started singing in my head.

Then, like a burst of light on my cloudy day, Bella entered my class. Her face was flushed and she was panting heavily. The pure excitement I felt just to have her there dulled my senses of the people around me, and I slipped. If I would have known better, I would have acted like nothing had changed, but where Bella was concerned; it was obvious I had no control. The smile that eased out of me as my eyes trained on her caught my class's attention. They all looked at the object of my adoration, and they knew.

_Well, so much for being discreet. _

**BPOV**

_Stupid, piece of shit teacher!_

It was all my gym teachers fault that I was running late to Edward's class. She wanted to be a stupid bitch because I didn't want to participate in volley ball. She went on and on about how I had to do what she said, because she was the teacher, yadda, yadda, yadda. What she didn't understand was I sucked at sports. If I was to play volley ball, someone was bound to get hurt. There was no way that I wanted to be embarrassed by my lack of ball skills. So, I refused. Mrs. Persons was none too happy.

Now, because of _her, _I was hauling ass across the school parking lot. Why did the auditorium have to be so far away? Thank god I was a good runner. Glancing at my watch, I realized I had only a minute to get there. If I was a minute late, would he turn me away? At this point, I didn't know.

Earlier today, in the hallway, when he caught me rubbing up all over James, I thought I made it clear to Edward that I was into him. It pained me to see that Edward saw me flirting with James; I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. It was so stupid of me to think that I could have something with Edward, but if there was a possibility, I didn't want to fuck it up.

So, I came on strong, stronger than I had originally planned. It was the only way I could have salvaged the situation. Then, when he told me to stay away from James, how he wasn't good enough for me, how Edward thought no one was. My heart fluttered, but then he panicked and took away all my hope that he was into me, too. The whole hall pass thing was nice of him, but all too teacher like. His actions towards me changed like the incoming tide. I was utterly confused.

I was close to giving up on him when he suddenly invited me to this after school class. It didn't matter that I had to report into work today, I jumped at the chance. It was more time with him. Something I was becoming addicted to. It felt like a date in my mind, when it was probably far more innocent than that.

But none of that mattered if I didn't get there. Pushing my legs harder to reach my destination, I saw the building up ahead. It had just turned four and I was just seconds away. When I got to the class, I located him immediately in that crowded room.

_What the fuck? This is so not a date!_ I thought begrudgingly.

Edward, at first, looked upset, sad even, but as soon as his eyes found me, he beamed at me. The panty dropping smile that he greeted me with stopped me mid breath.

_Holy shit, he is hot!_

Edward looked happy to see me, which made me smile so wide in response. The whole world could have come crushing down on me and I wouldn't have noticed. All I saw at that moment was him. Nothing else. We were in some sort of impenetrable bubble, or so I thought.

The only thing that could ever break me from his gaze was Edward himself. The sheer horror that crossed his face was what made me take in my surroundings. We were, in fact, not alone, and I had thirty sets of eyes glaring at me. It seemed that these girls weren't oblivious to the moment that Edwardand I shared. The knowledge that their gorgeous, unattainable teacher was lavishing his attention on _me,_ the new girl, the nerd, did not sit well with them. Jessica and Lauren's death glares were deadly. Well, deadly to someone who actually gave a shit to what they thought.

I didn't care about these girls or what they thought of me, I was more concerned with Edward. If he was attracted to me, like I hoped he was, he was risking his career. That was the only thing I was worried about. These insignificant little girls were the least of my troubles.

Still under heavy scrutiny, I took a seat in the back. Well, it was the only seat left. It was far away from Edward, but at this moment, it seemed best.

The rest of the class was uneventful. Edward was now highly aware that he was being watched and he kept his eyes away from me. He sat on his desk as he went into detail about books. It was a sight to behold. He was so charismatic, intelligent, and witty. It was obvious why the girls fawned over him and I was his newest groupie. He was amazing.

The class lasted for a whole two hours and it was wonderful. My cell phone vibrated a million times, work no doubt. They were probably worried about me. If they asked, I would tell them I had a lead. That I was busy working. The fact that this was not at all in the sake of work, was something that they didn't need to know. It was getting to the point where I was sacrificing my job, as well.

As I walked out to my truck, I checked my text messages. They were all from Alice. It was like, as her texts went on, I could literally hear her screeching. It would take too much time to answer all fifty-seven of them, so I only responded to the last one.

_**Bella, where are you? I'm worried! If you're lying dead somewhere, I'm going to kill you!**_

I rolled my eyes at her inane worries, and texted her back.

_**Chill, Alice, I got caught up with a lead. I'm fine. I'm heading to work right now. **_

Not even a second later, my phone chirped with a reply from her.

_**Oh thank goodness you're safe. You're such a bitch for making me worry this way. Don't bother coming in though. Everything is settled. Rosalie just wanted to see where we were and she said she would get with you later.**_

I smiled at her words, and rapidly sent my response.

_**Okay, sorry I worried you. I promise never to do again, sis. Love you and will see you at home.**_

I expected a reply back from Alice, but my phone never buzzed. Whatever, she was probably talking shop with Agent Hale and planning an extravagant shopping trip.

Putting my key into the ignition to drive home, I was met with a click. The truck's engine never turned over, it was dead. Trying it again for extra measure, I was left with the same conclusion. My truck finally kicked the dirt and I was left stranded. Picking up my phone, I dialed Alice's number. It went straight to voicemail.

_That is just perfect._

Calling her again, it did the same thing. It seemed Alice had turned off her phone. She often did that when she didn't want to be bothered. This was so not what I needed right now. I just hoped I brought enough cash for a taxi or perhaps a tow truck. Searching through my cluttered back pack, I heard a quick rapping at my window. Startled, I jumped at the sound and turned around abruptly. There, standing outside my window in all his sexiness, was my teacher, Edward Masen. There was concern etched on his face, and I went to roll down my window.

"Bella, is everything alright?" he said tensely.

"Yeah," I frowned. "Just my truck won't start."

"Do you need a ride?" he asked tenderly.

My eyes widened at the prospect. Could I even survive being in close quarters with him?

"It's okay, I was just going to call a taxi," I answered coolly.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "That's ridiculous. I will just give you a ride."

"Mr. Masen," I started to argue. "It's not necessary, I have enough money."

_I hope._

Still not budging, he now opened the door to my truck. I looked at him shocked.

"I can't let you waste your money on a taxi," he told me shaking his head.

He waited for me patiently as I sat, debating my options. It wasn't like I really wanted to spend my money on a taxi, but I didn't trust myself with him, either. Just having him stand outside my truck was maddening enough. His smell was overwhelming my senses and my thoughts became chaotic. It was a decision that I knew wouldn't end well. But looking up at him, his eyes trained on me expectantly, I decided he was asking for it.

Grabbing my back pack, I got out of my truck. Edward looked pleased that I had given in to his offer. I locked up my truck and followed him to his silver Volvo, which was still running. The car somewhat fit Edward; it was so regal.

Edward opened the car door for me and I got in. Quickly taking in my surroundings before he joined me, I noticed that his car was clean. It was damn near spotless. It still had that new car smell, and I wondered briefly if he just bought it. He got in a second later, officially distracting me from my inner speculations.

"So, where we heading to, Miss Swan?" Edward asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

I watched as we left my beloved truck behind, and I couldn't stop the sigh of sadness that escaped me.

"Are you familiar with the Riverton-Boulevard Park area?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I think so."

Edward knew more than he let on as he got on the I-5 and headed south. We sat in silence for awhile, and I didn't think either one of us knew what to say, but the electricity hummed between us. The air was thick; it was hard to control myself from hyperventilating. I watched as he shifted his car into gear, is hands gripping the stick. He was so sexy, even just doing normal things.

_What am I doing?_

My eyes roamed around his car, I noticed that there was an open pack of cigarettes in his center console. My brow furrowed in confusion. Edward didn't seem like a smoker.

"I didn't know you smoked, Ed…um Mr. Masen," I said, trying in vain to cover my slip up.

He chuckled at me, shaking his head. "Its fine, you can call me Edward."

_Is he serious?_

He looked at me from the corner of his eye as I shifted nervously in my seat. Edward was the only man who could turn me into an awkward, shy, babbling woman. No, not woman, a teenage girl, especially in his eyes. I wanted to scream with frustration for the situation I found myself in. It wasn't fair to have this man right next to me, close enough to touch, but be forbidden. It wasn't like he was the forbidden one, I was the forbidden one. The student, the pupil, the little girl, he probably assumed I was seventeen. I guess I could tell him I was eighteen. Would that make a difference?

Suddenly, Edward cleared his throat. I glanced at him. He was looking at me with amusement.

"What?" I asked embarrassed.

"Where did you just go?"

"Oh, um, about the smoking thing…it's not good for you," I said, lying through my teeth.

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's something that I just recently picked up again…" He ran a hand through his hair, tugging on the roots. "My life has been somewhat complicated…as of late."

He kept his eyes in front of him on the road and I wondered what he meant by his life being complicated.

"Does your wife or girlfriend know?"

He looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language, he shook his head. "I haven't had one of those for a while."

My inner Bella was doing back flips with that knowledge, but it also piqued my interest. What was going on that had him so stressed?

_You! You fucking moron!_ My inner Bella scolded.

My eyes roamed over his face, he looked uncomfortable. Before I knew what I was doing, I reached out and placed my hand on top of his hand that was laying on the gearshift. His green eyes shot straight into mine the moment I made contact. He pulled away quickly.

_Well, that was fucking stupid._

"Bella, I'm sorry," Edward apologized.

Most girls would have took that as rejection, but me, I saw it for what it was. Now, if I wasn't pretending to be his student, then maybe I would have felt hurt.

"Its okay, Mr. Masen, I understand. That was crossing the line."

It was quiet once again, so quiet that I heard my heart beat as it pounded in my ears. I wanted to know this man, I wanted to hear his every thought, but I had ruined the window of conversation with my touchy feely antics. It was funny how I always made fun of Alice for her overzealous tendencies, when in fact, I was no better.

Edward pulled off the freeway as I directed him through my neighborhood. He followed my directions like a champ and before I knew it, he was pulling alongside the curb of my townhouse. He looked around at the surroundings; his face was in complete awe.

"My family lives by here," he murmured.

"Really?" My voice came out extremely high pitched.

Edward laughed at my enthusiasm, nodding his head.

"That's really cool, Ed…Mr. Masen."

"Bella, when I said you could call me Edward, I wasn't lying."

His gaze penetrated me to the core. He was wholly serious, and there was something intimate about calling him Edward. It was his way of telling me that he didn't see me just as his student. That the attraction he felt for me was just as strong as mine.

Now, I should have thought about the repercussions before I acted, but the electricity intensified. The heat was smoldering and I could no longer resist. So, I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned in close to Edward. He didn't move away from me. That was definitely a clear indication that he wanted it as much as me.

"Edward," I whispered.

He closed his eyes when I said his name. God, he was so beautiful. I reached up and touched his cheek, He slightly leaned into it; I could see his will power was weakening as well. My chance had finally come and I refused to let it slip from me. Closing the distance I placed my lips on his. Edward's lips were soft against mine and I fought the impulse to ravage him. This was very dangerous territory and I didn't want to push him. Edward didn't respond right away to my advance, but I kept kissing him softly, urging him. He then started to move his lips with mine and the sensation was wonderful. His hands reached into my hair and pulled me closer to him. My body was in a weird position over the center console, so I took the chance and crawled over onto his lap. He groaned into my mouth as I sunk deeper into the kiss.

Like the evil, horny ass woman I was, I grinded my core into Edward. He took his hands away from my hair and placed them firmly on my hips. He squeezed my hips tightly, digging his nails into my flesh as he pressed me down onto him.

I moaned in response. His grip on my hips was painful, but unlike with James, it turned me on. We had finally reached the point of no return as our tongues danced as one and I knew this was the place I wanted to be. I prayed, as I kissed this delicious man, that neither one of us came to our senses…

_Fuck, I spoke too soon._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I call this chapter cock block...you'll see why.**

**Thanks xrxdanixrx..**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all rights and property to Twilight.**

Chapter 6

**EPOV**

I had to be having an out of body experience. That seemed like the only explanation I could come up with for why I wasn't stopping Bella's advances. As if my body was detached from my ever cautious mind, I _knew _what I was doing was wrong. The moment I offered Bella a ride home, I knew I was setting myself up for disaster. When I glanced in her direction, and saw her gnaw on that plump lip of hers, I knew I was fucked.

My mind was overwhelmed with sensory overload as I listened to her breathing and inhaled her overpowering aroma. I watched closely from the corner of my eye as her chest went up and down. Then, there were her exposed legs; the soft ivory skin was taunting me. How was I expected to resist her? It wasn't like I had superman strength. I was a man, for god's sake.

_Lousy excuse, Masen!_

The ride to Bella's home was relatively quiet. She mentioned my smoking, and I almost confessed to Bella that her presence was the cause. How flattering would that have been?

_Oh, why do I smoke? Because I want to fuck you so bad that I'm in a constant state of arousal and only smoking calms me enough to think straight._

Somehow, I doubted that would leave her swooning.

When she asked me if I knew how to get to her house, I told her that I would find it, when, in fact, I knew exactly where she lived. It sent shivers down my spine when I saw that she lived a block away from my parents. A _block!_ How many times had I driven by her house? Too many times to count.

Then it happened, I knew it was a bad idea to insist that it was okay for her to call me by my first name. That was all it took, and the second she uttered my name, I knew I would be rendered helpless. Okay, scratch that, I wasn't helpless. Far from it, but I did lose my grasp on my reasons for stopping her advances.

Bella had no idea the power that she held over me. Her simple, innocent touch was like fire on my skin. The moment she reached over and placed her hand on mine, it was like lightening, and I pulled away swiftly. It wasn't like I didn't want her touch, in fact, I craved it, and that harmless contact was the catalyst. It had set everything in motion.

_Jasper, was right, I won't last long. _

Even as brief as her hand was on mine, it only showed me how wonderful her touch would feel, and did nothing to prepare me as she softly placed her hand on the side of my face. Bella's heat was overwhelming. My body involuntary relaxed into her. She leaned in close to whisper my name. I was instantly hard. The way she spoke my name was so sexy and so intimate.

When she placed her lips on mine, I was still undecided. My body froze for a fraction of a second as I thought about the pros and cons of kissing Bella back. Bella was persistent as she kept placing light kisses on my mouth, coaxing me to join her. As I relished in her closeness, the feel of her soft lips, that was the exact moment that I decided to throw out all my apprehension and returned her kiss.

She tasted sweet as my tongue skimmed over her lips. The dream that I had about her wasn't even close to the real thing. My entire body ached to feel her hair in my fingers, so, that's what I did. That only elicited the burn and desire within me. I pulled her close as humanly possible, because she was still too far away. Bella, sensing my need to feel her more, took the initiative and crawled over onto my lap.

_Holy shit, Bella, is on top me in a skirt. _

I groaned into her hot mouth.

As Bella straddled me, I placed my trembling hands on her hips, the one thing I had fantasized about doing all day. Her core was scorching, and I pressed her down and lifted my hips so she could feel exactly what she did to me. She whimpered in response, which fucking threw me over the edge. It was like I couldn't get enough of her, I couldn't get close enough. I threw more fervor into my kisses, and she grounded her ass into me. My fingers were digging into her flesh, and I wondered briefly if I was hurting her.

Bella's hands were in my hair as she pushed her heaving, supple chest into mine. Trailing my hands from her waist and underneath the hem of her shirt, I soon felt her soft skin. It was glorious, and I wanted more. As if my body was acting purely on its own wanting instinct, I ventured more up her shirt until I felt the bottom of her lacey bra. My hands stilled.

Then, like a ton of bricks, I came back to my fucking senses.

_What am I doing?_

No matter how irresistible Bella was to me, she was still a child. She was still my student. I was twelve years older than her, and what I was doing was morally wrong. People go to jail for what I was doing at this moment. It didn't matter that Bella made the first move. It sure as hell didn't matter how mature Bella was for her age. None of that made a difference. What it all came down to was that Bella was underage.

Begrudgingly, I had to put the brakes on this before I was ripping off her panties and plunging deep within her. My aching member twitched at the thought, which made Bella grind herself more.

_Why did she have to be so young? _I internally pouted.

Using all the strength I could muster, I pulled away from Bella. She followed me as she continued to lavish her searing kisses on my mouth. It would be so easy to just indulge my need, but I had to keep my head intact. So, I tried harder, and I managed to break away from our heated make-out session.

Bella and I were both breathing vigorously.

"We have to stop," I gasped.

"We really don't," Bella told me.

Bella was relentless as she pulled me back into a kiss. The taste of her lips was so delectable, but I needed to stay firm. I reached out and grabbed her arms gently as I pulled her away. She looked at me forlornly, but I kept my gaze firmly on her as I silently pleaded with her. Bella huffed exasperatedly as she crawled off of me, returning to her cold seat.

_No, come back!_

She folded her arms across her chest like a sulking child.

"Edward, if you only knew the truth, I swear we would be in your back seat right now…" Bella trailed off.

I ached for her to finish that sentence, but it was best that she didn't make this harder for me. What I wanted to do was take her in my back seat and fuck her, but that was my body talking, not my mind. What my mind told me to do was stop it before I was fucking her. I couldn't take back the line we just crossed, but I could make sure that it wasn't crossed further.

"Bella, I'm sorry…" I said, beginning to apologize, but her sentence echoed in my mind. What was she talking about? What did she mean about knowing the truth? "Wait, what do you mean? About the truth thing?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Never mind."

"No, I want to know," I said adamantly.

Bella looked over at me, frustration clearly in her eyes. She looked so sexy with her hair all messy and swollen lips.

"Edward, trust me when I say this, but if you knew the truth about me…" She paused as she leaned over licking her lips. "We would be in your back seat finishing what we started."

My eyes widened at her admission. God must really hate me.

_What did I ever do to deserve this type of karma_?

There she was ready for me to take her, but my moral code wouldn't let me. Stupid ethics. Messed everything up.

"Then tell me," I demanded.

She leaned slowly back into her seat. She looked straight ahead, and refused to face me. She had this supposed truth that would make everything all better, make it so we could enjoy each other's company, and yet, she refused to tell me. That pissed me off.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter than now, does it, Miss Swan?" I said coldly.

She looked back at me finally, but her face was a fusion of shock, hurt, and then eventually anger.

She glared at me. "Miss Swan? Well, it's nice to know were back to formalities, Mr. Masen."

She was so exasperating. She was the one who attacked me, and when I tried to do the right thing, I got treated like the asshole?

"Ugh, Bella, just stop!" I sighed. "Look, I want you! I want you more than I could possibly ever explain, but I can't. You're my student. You're underage. The list of why we shouldn't be doing this is hefty. Now, you tell me that if I only knew the _truth_ that I would be fucking you hard right now in my back seat?" I gestured with my thumb to the one place I so badly wanted to be. "But ,you refuse to tell me. So, yes, if I can't have you like I want to, than we have to go back to being formal. It is the only way I can salvage this."

_Smooth, Masen. Real smooth._

"I know." Her voice was defeated. "Would it make a difference if I told you I wasn't underage?"

Well, if that was true, it was good to know that she was a consenting adult. It was amazing how one year makes all the difference. Like from seventeen to eighteen a person is supposed to grow up and be some new adult like person, when in fact, it only made a difference in the laws eyes.

_Oh, and sick bastards, like me._

"Yes and no. Bella, you are still my student and I'm your teacher. My job is at stake here. There is a good chance that if this gets made public, well, they might take away my teacher's license. I can't have that happen. I love what I do."

Bella nervously ran her fingers through her hair. She fidgeted as she glanced back and forth between her house and me.

"I'm sorry, Edward. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. The truth is---"

Bella was interrupted by a loud tapping on her window. Outside stood a small girl, a petite looking thing with short black hair and wide eyes. Her face was frantic as she tapped more fiercely.

"Bella!" The unknown girl's muffled voice carried through the window.

Bella rolled down the window quickly.

"What the fuck, Alice?" Bella hissed.

Alice? That name sounded so familiar. Where had I heard that name before? It wasn't possible for this to be Jasper's Alice, was it?

"Where's your truck?" Alice voice was laced with concern. She leaned into my car as her eyes searched Bella for any signs of distress. Alice's eyes caught sight of me, and a slow smile came across her face. "Who's this?"

"Um…" Bella hesitated. "This is…Edward."

_Edward? _

In all honesty, I had assumed that she would introduce me as Mr. Masen. Alice hadn't witness us as we literally attacked each other, so Bella could have easily played it off as her teacher giving her a ride home. Oddly enough, the night had started that way.

"Hi, Edward!" Alice chirped happily.

There was no doubt in my mind that this was Jasper's Alice. His description of the little pixie was to a T.

"Good evening, Alice," I said warmly, giving her a genuine smile.

Her face lit up as she yanked Bella's door open, nearly causing Bella to fall out. My reflexes were quick as I reached out and grabbed Bella's arm, pulling her back in.

Bella's face flushed crimson. I smiled at how beautiful she was.

"I just got home and I saw that you called me," Alice said as she bent forward into the opened door. "I tried calling you back at least five-hundred times."

Bella quickly retrieved her phone. She sighed when she saw Alice wasn't lying.

"Well, I should leave," I stated dejectedly.

Bella nodded in agreement.

It looked like we weren't going to come to any truth tonight, so it was best we ended it until another day. Bella started to get out of my car when Alice spoke up.

"Want to come inside for a bit, Edward? I just bought this amazing coffee, it cost me over hundred and fifty bucks, but it is straight from Columbia. Do you like coffee?"

Bella was shaking her head at Alice, and I could only see the back of Bella's head. However, I saw Alice's face. Alice looked at Bella confused, and then she looked apologetic. It was obvious that Bella didn't want me to come in. Was their truth to be told by coming in? By the time I made my mind up, I was already getting out of my car.

"I love coffee."

"Yay!" Alice squealed as she pulled on Bella's hand.

I walked casually behind them as Alice led the way. My eyes watched Bella's swaying ass, and for once I didn't feel guilty. Compared to where my hands were ten minutes ago, this was innocent. The town houses in this neighborhood were incredibly nice, not at all cheap. Which, I didn't think they would be. My parents practically lived around the corner and their house was exquisite. With a Doctor's salary, how could it not be?

Alice flung the door open as we walked into the foyer. The floor was tiled and her house smelled of freshly baked cookies. I wondered if Alice's parents were home. Would they mind a strange man walking into their house? Bella kept glancing back at me as she chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

_Did she know she drives me crazy when she does that?_

Walking into the living room, I noticed the fireplace mantle was filled with pictures of Bella and Alice. Without really any conscious thought, I wandered aimlessly towards the pictures. It was clear to me that these girls were best friends. The fun that came through these pictures was obvious, but what caught my interest was the one with Bella and her parents.

Bella's mom was an older version of Bella. I smiled at the resemblance. Her dad, however, had the same intense look that Bella wore sometimes. Both of her parents in that picture were dressed nice, and Bella was donning a graduation gown.

My breathing stopped as I inspected the picture more closely. Bella was fresh face, and indeed younger. I tried to convince myself that the picture was taken when she graduated Junior High, but what made that highly unlikely was her tassel. It read _Class 00. _

Class of 2000? That was 10 years ago, which would have made Bella 8.

_What the fuck is going on?_

"Oh, that's Bella with her parents, Charlie and Renee. That was graduation day. Notice how Bella looks all miserable." Alice laughed as she leaned around me. "I'm so glad you're out of that stage, Bella. I'm telling you, Edward, in the Police Academy, she was one hard shell to break."

"Alice, shouldn't you be doing something? Like, oh, I don't know…perhaps making us some coffee?" Bella growled from somewhere behind me.

Alice flitted from me like a gush of wind, and I was left gaping at the pictures before me. My brain tried to comprehend what I was seeing as I moved along all the pictures. There were a lot of Bella and Alice, but as soon as I got to another graduation picture, my body stiffened. This time Bella wasn't wearing a gown. She was wearing a police uniform.

My throat tightened.

"Edward, let me explain," Bella spoke softly.

But I wasn't ready for any explanation quite yet. My eyes refused to leave that one picture of Bella. The smile she wore on her face was devastating, the police uniform was incredibly hot on her, but what did it all mean? I couldn't think properly, and suddenly, I felt strangled.

I had to get out.

Finally facing Bella, I saw that she looked tortured. She was reaching out to me, but I didn't want to feel her right now.

"I need a…" I mumbled, "a smoke."

Without saying anything else, I bolted out the door. The fresh Seattle air hit me, and I was gasping for it. Something happened in that moment when everything was finally revealed to me. Bella was older than seventeen, obviously, but she was a cop, too!

_Shit, am I going to get bombarded by police now?_

Reaching my car, I opened the door to get my cigarettes hastily. My mind was consumed with tonight's events. As I lit my sanity on a stick, I looked nervously around for Chris Hansen and those pesky cameras. It was apparent that Bella had set me up, but how did they know I was going to be so attracted to Bella? Didn't most of those guys flirt with thirteen year olds on the internet?

I looked up and saw that Bella was approaching me cautiously. Damn it all to hell, I wanted to be furious with her, but the problem was that I still wanted her. It didn't matter the lie she spun or if she possibly set me up to fall, I still, without a doubt, would bend her over my car and take her.

On that notion, I inhaled deeply, allowing the soothing nicotine calm me.

Bella's beautiful face looked disappointed as she ripped the cigarette out of my mouth and stomped on it with her heel.

"Shit, Edward, my mom died of lung cancer."

The pain in her eyes as she admitted that to me was clear, and my heart ached to comfort her, but without my smokes to pacify my tension, I was forced to face Bella with all this pent up nervous energy of mine. I was like a mad man with conflicting personalities. I wanted to comfort her, but I also wanted to be angry with her. The way she never faltered as she stood her ground, keeping her brown eyes trained on me. It was evident that comforting her wasn't something she needed, so in the end, my anger won out.

My hands instinctively tugged at my hair as I spun away from her.

"So, was this some big game to you? Was I some pathetic loser that you decided to toy with?" My tone was bitter.

"No, God no, Edward. I think you would know me better than that," Bella said as she lightly touched my arm.

My body tensed. I moved away from her contact. She dropped her hand at once. It was hard for me to face her now, after everything I thought I knew was a lie. Now, it was okay to want her. It was okay to kiss her, and it was okay to run my hands up her thighs into her apex of her waiting center. All this was finally just _okay_.

"Know you? Bella, I had barely even begun to know you when tonight started. Now, it seems like I don't know you at all," I told her.

"Listen, Edward, I didn't plan for any of this---"

"Like I did?" I scoffed.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. Will you please just look at me? It pains me not to see your face."

If I didn't know exactly how she felt, I wouldn't have turned around, but I did know how it felt, and so I turned to face her.

Bella smiled and sighed with relief. "That's better. Look, I understand you're confused, but no, I didn't set you up. In fact, I never planned on meeting you. I'm an undercover cop. I work for the Seattle PD, well, actually, both Alice and I do. We were there at Roosevelt because we were told that drugs are being sold there. I was supposed to pose as a student so I could stop it."

My mind went over everything Bella had just told me, which I was positive was the short version. Bella eyes implored for me to understand. Everything seemed to add up, and I couldn't find it in myself to stay mad at her.

I was unexpected in Bella's world, just like she was in mine. This attraction of ours was the crutch that both of our jobs didn't need. We were each other's distraction.

My hand reached out to gently stroke her cheek. She placed her small hand over mine. The ever present electricity pulsed between us. Aching to close the distance, I took a step towards Bella. She gazed up at me, biting down nervously on her bottom lip. Not being able to resist, I took my thumb and pulled her lip away from her teeth. She looked at me bemused.

"You have no idea what that does to me, do you?" I breathed.

"Good things, I hope."

This time, I was the one to make the first move. I placed my lips on hers ever so carefully, and Bella reacted. The need in our kiss was just as desperate and wanting it had been in the car, but now I had no interference from my brain telling me to stop. I was finally allowed to have Bella the way I wanted her, which was up against my car.

Slamming Bella fiercely into my car, she instantly wrapped her legs around my waist, and once again, I pressed my need into her. The moan that escaped her turned me on more, causing me to take my hand and squeeze her tight ass. Bella, never one to be out done, took her small hands and placed them on my ass, pushing me into her more. It seemed that we both couldn't get close enough.

The fire that burned within me for this woman was now on the verge of exploding. I wanted her badly, but I also wanted to be able to take my time. It was lame of me to want to slow things down, but I knew at the rate we were going, it wouldn't be long before I did have Bella in the back of my car, doing exactly what she had guaranteed me. For the second time tonight, like my own personal cock blocker, I stepped on the brakes.

Bella looked up at me as I pulled away from her. I leaned my forehead against hers, I smiled.

"You drive me crazy, do you know that?"

"Likewise, Mr. Masen." Bella said through her panting.

Now, when she called me Mr. Masen, it was different. It was sexual, and it was a fucking turn on.

_Why the hell am I stopping this again?_

"I want to take you on a date, Miss Swan," I admitted feverishly.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

_Does she think I'm joking?_

What she didn't know was that I was wholly serious. If it wasn't wrong to have her, then I wanted to take her out. I wanted to talk with her, ask her about her parents. My mind was coming up with all these scenarios with Bella. Now all she had to do was say yes.

"A date?" Bella asked doubtfully.

"Yes a date. What's wrong with that?" I chuckled.

"Nothing is wrong with that, but is it safe for us? I mean, for all intents and purposes, I am still your student. I meant what I said by not wanting to hurt you," she said, caressing my lips with her fingers.

Her concerns were legit. Somewhere between knowing the truth and ramming her into my car, I had forgotten that she still had a role to play. It was odd how I had managed to forget that. But I refused to be deterred. Apparently, I inherited my persistence from my father. The man had pursued my mother relentlessly. I hoped Bella would meet my parents one day. Hell, Bella could practically walk to their house and ask to borrow some sugar.

"We will be very discreet, Bella, I promise. If we have to, we will go to Portland or something. I just really want to take you to dinner," I was now begging.

She smiled at me, and I knew that was a yes. She kissed me chastely on the lips as she backed away from me slowly.

"Okay," Bella agreed as she nodded towards my car. "You better leave now, Mr. Masen, or I will make good use of your back seat."

The thought of having Bella bared to me in the back seat of my Volvo, once again, had me aroused, and I knew that was going to be a regular occurrence around her. She waved to me as she ran up to her house. I didn't know how long I stood there after she left, but the shock of the night was finally hitting me. Reminisces of the evenings events were still fresh, and my fingers tingled from where I touched her creamy skin. My tongue still had the taste of Bella, and my dick was still straining against my slacks.

_Shit, I hate getting blue balls._

When was the last time that happened? It has been so long, and I vaguely recall my high school girlfriend Gianna Murphy. She was definitely not a Bella.

Tomorrow at school was going to be different for me. If Bella was hard to resist not knowing what she tasted like or how she felt, I knew that resisting her now was going to be a feat I didn't have the strength for.

_Who am I trying to kid?_

All I could hope for was enough control not to fuck her in my class. It was a fruitless goal, but at this point what choice did I have?

As I slid into my car and started the engine, realization hit me like a wrecking ball. Where Bella was concerned, I had no choice.

_No matter, she is worth it._

Glancing down at my cigarettes, I shook my head. In one quick motion, they were nothing but a crumbled up ball in my hand, and as I sped off, I chucked the remnants of the broken cigarettes out the window…

**Yay, he knows...but litters *sigh***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Are ya tired of me uploading yet? For those who set me on story alert, I apologize for the blow up in your email box..can you imagine if MOTU uploaded all 84 chapters at once? Don't hate me, I have 10 more to go...sorry :(**

**Like always xrxdanixrx rocked it out and got my ass straight!**

**DISCLAIMER: SM is a goddess and because of her I am able to have fun with these characters..you know, the one she owns all rights to.**

Chapter 7

**BPOV**

As I shut the door behind me, I wasn't surprised to see Alice standing in the foyer gawking at me. Because of Alice and her coffee, Edward knew the truth. It was still too early to tell if Edward knowing was a good thing or bad thing.

_How did I muck this up?_

Only undercover for two days…only _two days,_ and I managed to expose myself.

Why couldn't I stay away from him? The attraction I felt for him was intense, but it was much more than that. I was drawn to him like kinetic energy. When he told me he wanted to take me out to dinner-on a date, it was a relief to me. Edward wanted to know me just like I wanted to know him. But the risk was still high, for both of us. Both of our jobs could suffer from our pairing.

Things were getting serious, and a small part of me wanted to quit. What would happen if I told Agent Hale that my cover had been compromised and that I needed to bow out before I exposed us all? How bad would the repercussions be?

That line of thinking shocked me. Never have I let anything personal interfere with work. I was the straight and narrow Bella. It was usually Alice who blurred the lines.

_When did I become so flighty?_

Where did my head strong, fierce and strict Bella go? Why was I suddenly letting a man impede with my work?

"You love him," Alice stated as a matter of fact.

My jaw went slack with her assumption. It was like she had been reading my mind.

_Can she do that?_

"Who?" I asked, playing dumb.

She crossed the foyer as she handed me a cup a coffee. Sipping the hot brew, Alice cocked her head to the side as she eyed me deliberately.

She smiled at me. "Edward."

"What?" I scoffed. "Please, Alice. I barely know him."

"Really? I find that hard to believe," Alice said.

"How is that hard to believe?" I asked like an obstinate child.

The little pixie stared at me perceptively. My body tensed under her scrutiny. Alice thinks she knows so much, but how could she possibly know how I felt about Edward? I didn't even know how I felt about him. The attraction was evident, that I could admit to, but love? How does someone know?

It saddens me to no end to know that I had never been in love. Even the four years I dated my high school boyfriend, Mike Newton, I knew I wasn't in love. The guys after Mike, I never really got close enough to even remotely feel anything deep. My sketchy dating past, or lack of true love for these guys, never seemed to really bother me…until now.

"Bella, you usually don't maul men you don't know."

My eyes bulged out of my head as she said those words; I looked back towards the door. Where was Alice's vantage point? When did she see Edward and me?

"What? You're surprised I saw that little show of yours?" Alice giggled.

My face was hot, I was blushing. My blush had always been my omission of guilt, which meant it was damn near impossible to hide things from Alice. Like I said, she was one hell of a detective. Then again, Edward and I weren't necessarily discreet when we supposedly _mauled _each other.

"I guess I'm not all that surprised. It wasn't like we were trying to be inconspicuous or anything," I said flatly.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "Am I missing something here? Where did you meet, Edward?"

"At the school," I confessed.

Alice's brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of my words. "At the school?"

"Yes, he teaches there."

Alice without missing a beat started to laugh. "Oh my god, you slut!"

"Um, you should talk," I retorted.

"Oh please, I only wish I got that far with Jasper." Alice's laughter ceased, and she sighed dolefully. "He is so cautious around me. I know he's into me, but he thinks it's wrong to have those feelings. Not like Edward, though, apparently he didn't think it was wrong."

Why I took offense to her statement wasn't exactly clear to me, but I did, and I was furious at her insinuation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"What?" Alice asked, confusion clearly on her face.

"About Edward. What-you think he has no morals or something? That he had no problem taking advantage of some seventeen year old girl?"

"Whoa, Bella." Alice raised her hands defensively. "That's not what I said at all."

"That's exactly what you said!" I spat.

Alice shook her head as she tried to comprehend where my sudden anger was coming from. It was a shock to me as well; I knew she didn't mean it the way it sounded. Deep down, I understood that she was just frustrated with her progress with Jasper, and only wished he was more like Edward, but it was hard for me to see that at the moment.

"I don't want to fight with you. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was talking bad about Edward, I didn't mean it," Alice said, trying to soothe me.

Just like the anger erupted in me, it died just as quickly.

"No, I'm sorry. I think I'm just upset with the situation. Why did I have to meet him like this?" I asked.

She gave me a sympathetic smile as she took my hand and led me away from the foyer. We took a seat on the couch as I buried my head in my hands. Alice rubbed my back in an attempt to comfort me, which worked. She was good at the friend duties. She knew exactly what to do; she always knew exactly what to say. It was like she owned a handbook or something.

"What am I going to do? Edward knows that I'm a cop. Should I drop myself from this case?"

"No way, you worked too hard for something like this. We both did!" Alice told me sternly.

"Then what? I mean, he knows Alice. My cover is blown," I cried.

"No, I wouldn't say it's blown. It's still intact. You just have an accomplice now."

I lifted my head up marginally to get a better look at Alice. There she sat, staring off into nothing, obviously planning something. She was cooking up a scheme to keep my ass on the job. The fact of the matter was that I wanted to stay in this case. Alice was right; we worked too damn hard to get there.

"As long as he stays mum and no touchy feely stuff at school." She eyed me to make that point clear. "And if Rosalie never finds out, I can see this working."

Every time Alice called Agent Hale by Rosalie, it threw me off and I had to remind myself who she was talking about.

"You want me to lie to Agent Hale?" I asked shocked.

"No. Treat it like the military. Don't ask, don't tell."

Alice nodded to her plan as I sat gawking at her. Did she really believe that this would work? I didn't even know if I could go back to school and act as if tonight never took place. If my attraction for Edward was visible before, how could I hide it now? Alice firmly stated no touchy feely with Edward, but she had no idea what she was asking of me. If she only realized what his proximity did to me. Whenever he was near me, my thoughts were consumed with his smell, his smile, his alluring voice. To be honest, the fact that I held out for two days spoke volumes, and showed great restraint.

"Uh, I don't know if that's possible," I said in a small voice.

"Which part…the keeping this from Rosalie part or keeping your hands off of Edward?"

"Both, I guess," I admitted shyly.

"You're impossible," Alice told me, rolling her eyes. "What are you, some kind of animal? I find it hard to believe that you can't control yourself. Hello, Bella-your middle name _is_ control!"

"I know!" I threw up my hands exasperatedly. "This is why this is so fucking confusing. It's not like me to act this way. He is changing everything that I have known. He walks into my life and turns it upside down. Now I can't even think without thinking about him. I can't imagine being close to him without touching him. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Are you really that dense?" Alice asked tiredly.

I just shrugged. Alice let out a heavy sigh as she rubbed her eyes roughly.

"I can't believe I have to spell this out for you…Bella, you love Edward," Alice told me slowly.

My head started to shake on its own accord at her absurdity. "No. It's not possible. I've only known him for two days…actually, I don't know him at all."

"The heart wants what it wants. Bella, I have known you for about ten years now and I have seen how you are with men. You have never acted this confused or scared. It is clear that Edward is different. You don't have to believe me right now, but just trust me when I say he is the one."

Alice rose to her feet and stretched. She patted my knee as she stepped over me. She wished me goodnight and left me baffled by her assertion. Was I in love with him? When Alice professed her love for Jasper, I believed her. Not once did I question her or think she was crazy for feeling that way. So why couldn't I give myself the same courtesy? Why did it seem impossible for me to feel this way? Alice was right about Edward being different. I wasn't ignorant to that fact. I felt it the first time I laid my eyes on him.

It was apparent that my body responded strongly to him, but was I trying to avoid how I felt about him emotionally? Was I trying not to love him? It wasn't like I had some aversion to falling in love. It was something that I one day knew I would find, that was why when it didn't happen with my previous boyfriends, I didn't fret. But now as I was faced with the possibility of being in love, I fought against it?

It was like my logical brain wouldn't allow something so fast and so rash. All I kept thinking was that _it was too soon_.

Only forty-eight hours. Way too soon for me to accept that I loved him. If I had more time with him, to get to know him, maybe then I could trust these feelings, but right now as far, as I was concerned, it was just lust. Perhaps it's the same for Edward. The thought pained me.

_Who am I trying to fool?_

When I woke up the next day, I was exhausted. It had taken me forever to shut my brain off and fall asleep. All I kept on thinking about was Edward and the impending consequences of my impulsive actions. To say my sleep was restless would've been a fucking understatement.

Like it had been for the last two days, Emmett came by to pick up Alice for school. I sat in the kitchen, savoring my coffee, when the bear of a man strolled through the door. He didn't even knock anymore. On a normal day, that wouldn't have bothered me, but now, with my lack of sleep and my overwhelming stress, it pissed me off.

"You don't believe in knocking?" I snarled at him.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me like a wounded animal. He opened his mouth to respond, when Alice came into the room, patting him on his back.

"Don't mind Miss Grouch over there, Emmett. Trust me, it's not you."

Emmett nodded as he slumped into the chair across from me. Alice handed him a cup of coffee, which he took gratefully. We sat staring at each other for a long time; his face looked amused, while I sat scowling. It really had nothing to do with him, but I was pissed at everything and everyone. My life had become one big cluster fuck, and I was on a rampage.

"You look like shit, Swan," Emmett stated as he sipped his coffee.

"Fuck you, McCarty," I hissed.

He chuckled at me. Apparently, he found my sour mood to be humorous. Which only pissed me off further, as adorable as Emmett was, today was not the day to push my buttons. So, when I got out of my seat and punched him in the arm as hard as I could, without breaking my hand, I didn't feel one ounce of guilt. He whined to Alice, rubbing his arm as I stormed out.

For the remainder of the morning, I pouted in my room. Since I had no ride to school, Alice left me her car. Alice's Audi A5 was going to cause unwanted attention towards me, but I was in a jam. My ancient truck sat in the school parking lot, so my options were limited. I wondered how pissed off Alice would be if I parked her car a block from the school? Would she kill me? Honestly, I didn't care.

When I got to school, my mood only worsened. The looks I got from the girls were infuriating me. It seemed that I had managed to outcast myself among my fellow peers. It was obvious that they didn't like me because of the way Edward had treated me. Well, if yesterday had pissed them off, I assumed today would make them want to rip my limbs off.

_Ha, I like to see those bitches try!_

I was a nervous wreck as my third period class rapidly approached. The unknown was freaking me out. How was I going to act towards him? How would he act towards me? The whole teacher and student dynamic between us no longer applied. If I was being truthful to myself, I didn't think we ever had a teacher-student relationship. It was all a charade. The difference was that now we were both aware of that fact.

My feet dragged as I walked towards my personal hell-slash-heaven. Lauren and Jessica were in the hall chatting, and when I walked up, they glared at me. I rolled my eyes at them as I brushed past. When I walked into the room, I saw Edward at his desk. His head was down and he looked like he was engrossed in something, grading papers, perhaps. The class was completely deserted, so I took the opportunity to talk to him before the class filled up with his doting fans.

Setting my books down on an empty desk in front of the classroom, Edward looked up as soon as he heard my approach, he smiled warily. He looked around to make sure we were alone. Once deciding that the coast was clear, his smile was more buoyant.

"Morning, Miss Swan."

There was mischievous gleam in his eye. He was being slightly flirty, somewhat playful. Edward's mood had a calming effect on me. It was clear to me, at that moment, that Alice was right about my feelings for Edward. I should have known better than to bet against Alice.

"Hi." My voice was quiet.

"How are you?" he asked as he leaned forward.

"I'm good. A little tired, but good. Listen, Edward, I want to make this work," I said, gesturing between us. "But I also want to stay on this case. It is very important to me."

"Bella, I won't do anything to expose you, if that's what you're worried about. I have just as much to lose as you."

"I know," I admitted as I nodded.

Edward reached over and lightly placed his hand on mine. My breathing hitched with his innocent touch. He gave me his crooked smile.

"So, about that date," Edward whispered, glancing quickly towards the door. "Pick you up Friday?"

"Friday? Let me check my schedule," I said offhandedly. He frowned at me and I couldn't resist the small laugh that came out. "I'm kidding. Friday sounds wonderful."

He narrowed his eyes at me as he smirked. His hand was still covering mine when we were interrupted by Lauren and Jessica. Edward jerked his hand away quickly. The girls were whispering and cackling to each other. Instantly feeling uncomfortable, I walked back to my seat. Jessica and Lauren stood in front of me as they hovered over my desk.

"Excuse me," I said politely as I moved around them.

"Um, hold up, new girl. This seat is taken," Jessica sneered at me.

"Yeah it is. By me." I said firmly, shoving past them.

Lauren and Jessica looked back and forth between each other, shocked by my boldness. It was clear that these girls ruled the roost and weren't used to girls defying them. They just had no idea who I was, compared to the scumbags I'd dealt with, these girls were child's play.

They stomped away, defeated, as I settled into my seat. I looked up at Edward and he was smiling at me appreciatively. It was a wild guess, but it seemed like he wasn't too fond of the dip shit twins, either.

Once the air was cleared between Edward and me, I found it easy to act appropriately around him. What I thought would be impossible, turned out to be fairly easy. The tension we had experienced the previous days wasn't as intense. Just knowing that Friday, I could have him to myself was what had comforted me. I was able to focus again and as Edward lectured with ease, I could tell it was the same for him as well.

Now with my mind back on track, I had made plans to find James. He was my only lead so far, and I had a strong feeling that I was headed in the right direction. Thankfully, my luck was again on my side, because as I exited Edward's class, James was waiting for me.

He was leaning against a locker, and he gave me a sly smile as I approached him.

"So, we meet again, Bella," James cooed.

"Hardly," I said as I passed him. "I believe you're stalking me."

"Perhaps," James whispered into my ear.

The shivers that ran down my spine were unsettling. My need to escape him was overwhelming, but that only furthered my belief that I was on the right track.

When I reached my locker to put my books away, James stood behind me. He placed his hands on my hips like he had the day before. If there was a god, I prayed to him that Edward wasn't watching this. We weren't official or anything, but somehow it seemed wrong. Having this kid touch me, was nauseating beyond belief.

_How can I keep the bile that wanted to rise firmly down?_

If I was to puke all over James combat boots, I was sure I would lose him as a lead.

When James started to move his hands north, I spun around quickly.

"So, stalker, is there a reason for this visit or was it just to grope me in front of half of the student body?" I asked him.

"As feisty as ever, I see." He smiled as he stroked my cheek.

_Do not puke on his shoes. Do not puke on his shoes._

"As a matter of fact, I was wondering what you were doing Saturday night. There is this concert I want to take you to."

"Like a date?" My tone was surprised.

"Yes, a date. Something wrong with that?" James laughed.

The scene was eerily similar to Edward asking me out last night, the difference being, I didn't want to go with James.

"Well, than in that case. I would love to!" I forced a smile on my face.

"Great, where should I pick you up?"

"You can't!" I nearly shouted. He stepped back from me, his face was suspicious. "I mean, my parents don't allow me to date. I have to meet you somewhere."

This seemed to make perfect sense to James as we hammered out all the details. I had chosen a very public place to meet up with him. There was something about him I didn't trust, which led me to take extra precautions. Half of me was tempted to bring my gun, just in case.

James watched me closely as I shifted nervously. This was not the time to show him any weakness. He was one of those people who fed off it. He stepped even closer to me, pushing me back into my locker. He placed both of his hands on each side of my face, somewhat trapping me. I was feeling claustrophobic.

"I can't wait to _really _get to know you," James breathed as he leaned down to place his lips to mine.

"Mr. Spero." A velvet voice called.

James stilled, and I turned to see Edward glaring at James. The fury that was on Edward's face was startling. It was fairly obvious that he despised James.

James pushed away from me as they both squared their shoulders. It was like they were having a standoff with each other, both protecting their _prey,_ which incidentally was me.

"Mr. Masen," James said sounding annoyed.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Edward asked. His tone had a sharp edge to it.

"Yeah, sure," James huffed. He turned back towards me and smiled. "See you Saturday, Bella."

I winced as I watched Edward's face literally react to James statement. He wasn't going to understand. He was going to think I'm some two timing slut.

"Okay," I mumbled.

Edward stood frozen as he watched James walk away. When he looked back at me, I half expected him to glare at me, too, but I was met with concern. He took one large step towards me, raised his hand to gently tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Edward asked.

"He's a lead," I told him softly.

"Trouble, is what he is."

"I know what I'm doing," I said more firmly.

His eyes burned into mine, and I could see that he wanted to touch me. He kept lifting his hand up to caress my cheek only to drop it back down to his side. Even though the hallway was practically empty now, it was still too risky.

Edward let out a defeated sigh, and nodded at me as he turned on his heel and walk back towards his classroom.

_I guess my good luck had to run out eventually…_

**Jasper's POV**

Math was what made sense. No matter how you work it, there was only one true answer. There were no grey areas. That's what I understood. It was what kept me sane on most days-well that was until Alice Brandon walked into my life. She didn't creep in either; no, she came blazing in like a shooting star. She was everything I never knew I was looking for.

She was beautiful beyond anything I could ever have imagined. Her honey hazel eyes were always watching me. It made me feel powerful, it made me feel wanted. Her sense of style was another thing I never thought I would notice. I'm a guy, what did I care if a girl was wearing designer jeans, but with Alice the small things mattered. She wore her designer jeans with flare, and fuck it all to hell if she didn't look smoking hot in them.

Her laughter caught me by surprise, too. It was like a bell to my ears. No matter how immersed I was with something, her laugh pulled me to her. It was like music to my fucking ears. Who would ever get off on someone's laugh?

The last two days of my life has been absorbed with everything that was Alice, it had been chaotic. My mind was always thinking about her. I craved her smile, her laugh, and her scorching touch. She had this spirit about her that kept me wanting more. She was so warm, and talked to me like I was Jasper, not at all like I was her teacher. That was the reason I had doubted my control.

It was wrong to feel this way about her. I was thirty-two years old. It was insane to be wrapped up in that pixie, but no matter what I did or how hard I tried to avoid her… she actively pursued me. It gave me little comfort to know that Edward was attracted to a student of his. Edward was a lot like me, we both were confused by these girls who came into our life like a comet.

My control was wavering, which made me fear for Edward. I had warned him, but he didn't look concerned. Either that or maybe he had already given up. Whatever the reason for his blasé attitude, I knew shit was about to hit the fan.

Like today, for instance, Alice was wearing a short skirt and a tight blouse. It was like she was pushing me to my limits. My will was weakening and I knew the moment she walked up to me at the end of class, that I was an absolute failure. It had taking me three days to resist her. Honestly, I was impressed with that.

Alice sat on my desk as the class cleared out. She crossed her legs and slowly stroked my desk. She was a little temptress. I had to try to break this spell she had me under.

"Alice, you're going to be late to your next class," I told her.

"Mr. Hale, I didn't want to do this but Bella broke the rules, so why can't I?" Alice sighed.

Bella? Was she talking about Edward's Bella? Bella broke the rules? That could only mean…

"Alice, what are you talking about? Did something happen between Bella and Edward?" My voice was suddenly panicked.

Alice smiled at me. "So, you _do _know about them! Well, I guess I could fill in the blanks."

My mind tried to comprehend what was going on, but Alice didn't give me enough time to figure it out on my own. Her impatience was another thing that attracted me to her. She was the ying to my yang, so to speak.

She leaned across my desk and placed her lips softly to mine. I froze. Alice, seeing my hesitance, leaned away and huffed. She opened her purse and started to dig through it.

"I swear; Edward didn't put up this much of a fight…" Alice muttered.

She finally found what she was looking for. She slid it over to me, and I looked at it confused. It was her driver's license and police badge.

_What?_

I looked up at her and she was giving me a shy smile. It was like I could hear her saying 'Surprise.'

"Jasper, I have something important to tell you, but you can't tell your sister Rosalie."

You see what I mean about math? No matter how long I worked on the Alice equation, I came up with different answers. She was this massive grey area. No, fuck that grey area shit. She was this massive black hole. She was sucking me down in with her…I would be liar if I said that I didn't jump in head first.

**I had fun with Jasper's POV and I might do another one as like a one shot or outtake. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to my beta xrxdanixrx**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all rights and property of Twilight..I doubt anyone has forgotten.**

Chapter 8

**EPOV**

The need to protect Bella was unshakeable. Deep down I knew she was capable of taking care of herself, but still I wanted to shield her from all bad things, and James was definitely a bad thing. Bella told me with conviction that James was a lead, and that the date on Saturday meant nothing.

_Yeah, okay, maybe she didn't say all that…_

But I was smart enough to fill in the blanks, or perhaps ignorant enough. It was hard for me to wrap my head around everything. I didn't really know who Bella was. It was just days ago that I knew her as my student, a student that, without a doubt, I had been instantly attracted to. Bella _was_ the forbidden fruit. But now Bella was something else entirely. She was a woman, a strong but stubborn woman. She was a cop who was trying to crack down on the drugs in this school, something that I wasn't even aware of.

So, I had to trust her when it came to James. It was either that or demand that she not go out with him. From what I knew of Bella, I was pretty sure that wouldn't fly over well. I didn't want to be that guy, the guy who was overprotective of their girl, and ended up suffocating her. But for some reason, just knowing that Bella could possibly be in danger struck fear into me. I couldn't bear to see her hurt or even lose her.

My feelings for Bella were on the cusp of realization. The attraction I felt for her was the clear part. That one was obvious, but the one feeling that kept on trying to elude me was the one feeling that didn't scare me. It was so backwards. This constant need to feel Bella, to kiss her, to make love to her, petrified me. But to love her, devote myself wholly to her, was something I was ready to do.

_Ass backwards!_

It was quarter past the hour when Jasper came storming into my room. Since I no longer smoked, I was now using my free period like I had in the past, sitting in my class grading papers. A lot of the teachers at Roosevelt complained about grading papers, but it didn't bother me. Grading was part of the job, and I loved it. My students entertained me daily with their endless creativity. Their essays always had me in stitches. The point of view of this generation is far more advanced than it was fifteen years ago.

_It's a good time to be a teacher_.

Today, however, I wished I was off smoking somewhere. The look on Jasper's face was frightening. He looked pissed, and from what I could gather, he _was_ pissed at me.

"When were you going to tell me, asshole?" Jasper growled.

Jasper's statement was unexpected, and I was in complete shock. What was he talking about? My confusion must have been evident on my face because Jasper didn't even wait for me to respond.

"When were you going to tell me about Bella?" Jasper nearly shouted, then he realized his surroundings, lowered his voice. "Or more importantly, about Alice?"

_Ah, no wonder he's pissed…_

But how did he know? I didn't tell anyone and Bella wouldn't tell anyone, that only left...

_Alice._

Before I could stop myself, I was laughing. The astonishment and pure resentment that went through Jasper's face only made me laugh harder.

"It seems someone was a little impatient." I chuckled.

I can only imagine how the whole thing went down. Alice seemed like a persistent little thing, and by the way Jasper described how she constantly put the moves on him was comical. Now the secret was out, and Jasper was privy to the situation…

"It's not funny, Douche-ward!"

It wasn't funny in Jasper's eyes, but from my point of view, it was hilarious. Sure, I was an asshole for laughing at his expense, but his troubles were over. The dilemma that had been nagging at him was gone. He, of course, had to keep Alice's identity a secret, but the guilt he carried was lifted. Alice wasn't underage; he was free to date her…sort of.

"Jasper, why are you freaking out? It's a good thing," I told him once my laughing fit died down.

"Yeah, I know that Edward, but damn, I would have liked a little heads up. This morning you didn't say shit. I had to find out by Alice springing it on me," Jasper complained.

Now, I would have apologized or felt bad if he didn't smile when he said her name. It was obvious that he was fucking with me.

"Waa!" I smiled.

Jasper saw instantly that his cry baby routine wasn't working, and he flipped me off as a wide grin spread across his face. He sat down on top of one of the empty desk, letting out a heavy _I'm so happy _sigh. It was nice to see the old Jasper again. His moody, brooding shit was uncharacteristic.

"What a fucking week," he said.

I bobbed my head as a response. It was crazy how three days can change your life so drastically.

"I love her," Jasper told me quietly.

"How do you know?" I asked him, hoping he would confirm my feelings as well.

"Trust me, dude, you just know."

He was right, I did know.

"So, what are you going to do?" I questioned.

"Well," he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "To be honest with you, I just don't know. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try to make it work. No matter what it takes. Even if that means I have to transfer to another school. Bella is that important to me."

Jasper smiled at me as he nodded his head. It was nice not having to explain to someone about these intense feelings I had for Bella. He was right there with me.

"So, can I ask how she told you?" I asked curiously.

Jasper beamed. "She walked up to me, and kissed me, but when that didn't work," Jasper chuckled at the memory, "she handed over her driver's license and police badge, like I was some bouncer at a club checking for ID."

"Wow, she is a pistol."

"Yes, she is definitely that. So what about you? How did you find out? Alice mentioned that Bella broke some rules."

"Well, I hate to admit this, but I sort of made out with her before I knew," I said, ducking my head.

"Edward," Jasper groaned shaking his head.

"I know, trust me, I know. It wasn't until after I stopped it that Alice came out and caught us in my car. It was after that "

"Wait, back up…" Jasper interrupted me. "Why was she in your car, and why was Alice there?"

It dawned on me that I failed to tell Jasper about my night with Bella. Feeling like the biggest ass of a friend, I sprang into the whole assorted tale. His eyes bulged out when I gave him the PG version of Bella attacking me. He laughed when I told him about Alice and her coffee, I regrettably never stayed long enough to have. By the time I had finished recounting everything, we both were laughing.

"Man, that's what she meant about you not putting up much of a fight," Jasper said as he got up from the desk.

"What?"

"Oh, Alice. She was upset when I didn't give into her advances right away, and muttered about you not being as difficult. Which, I really don't think I was as difficult as she says…" Jasper trailed off.

"So, have you kissed her?"

Jasper nodded firmly. "Yeah, a little. After she handed me her identification, I was so happy that I didn't even think about what I was doing when I pulled her into a kiss."

"Whoa, in your classroom?" I asked, stunned.

"Yeah, that was stupid," Jasper grimaced.

Jasper must have been really happy if he dropped his cautious façade.

"I'm impressed," I told him truthfully.

He scoffed at my statement like I was being ridiculous, but his cheesy ass grin told me differently.

**BPOV**

The rest of the school day went by without another encounter with Edward, and that left me feeling gloomy. This unrelenting craving I had to see him was becoming as needy as my desire to converse with Alice. The small group of friends, I managed to keep, kept me occupied at lunch, but the rest of the day, I was on my own…except for James. Every time I turned around, there he was, always around the next corner. The kid was literally stalking me. How was I going to go do debriefing at the station if I had James trailing me?

James was intense, for lack of a better word. He had set his sights on me, so apparently that meant he was always going to be watching. How long had he been watching? Had he been watching me since Monday? Tuesday? If so, how much did he see? It was disconcerting how vulnerable this kid made me feel. The sirens in my head were going off, telling me to run.

At the end of the day, I found myself looking over my shoulder as I walked to Alice's car. James was nowhere in sight, but as I drove to the station, I still kept looking in the rearview mirror to make sure I wasn't being followed. This paranoia that I found myself in was aggravating. By the time I got to the station, the constant looking over my shoulder was growing tired, and I was in a mood.

Leave it to poor Emmett to, once again, experience my wrath.

"Seriously, Swan, what the hell? Did I kill your dog? Your grandma, perhaps?" Emmett asked, frustrated.

Emmett, Alice, and I were all sitting in the conference room, going through criminal rap sheets. We had been locked in this room for about three hours, and we all were going stir crazy. I was missing Edward like crazy. I was stressed out about James, and now my fingers were blistered. Emmett really hadn't done anything wrong, but ask me for a stack of folders that were next to me. The biting off of Emmett's head that ensued was not my proudest moment.

"Sorry, Emmett," I mumbled. "Would you believe if I said it wasn't you?"

He gave me a small smile as I handed him the folders. Emmett was an easy guy to love. His heart was big, and he put up with my shit. Today wasn't the first time I took all my frustration out on him. Every time I did, it was uncalled for and Emmett always forgave me. It was really going to suck when he decided to stop forgiving me.

"Hard day?" he asked.

"You can say that," I told him simply.

Alice sat beside me; her shoulders shook as he tried to keep her giggles in.

_Yeah, laugh it up, chuckles._

The room was quiet again as we immersed ourselves in the stack of folders. We were looking for student's at the school who had an extensive criminal record. It was a way to weed out the innocent. I was shocked to see that James didn't have one. It was hard to fathom how a kid like James had a clean record. Most of the kids at Roosevelt came up clean, and this was becoming pointless. It was almost nine when Rosalie came strolling into the conference room.

Emmett's eyes lit up, and what once would have sickened me, was now making me smile. After a second glance, Alice was right, they were cute. She was a sexually charged woman who needed a big bear like Emmett to tame her. It worked.

Rosalie sat down closest to Emmett as she began looking through the folders aimlessly. She didn't say too much, but she looked upset. Thank god for Alice, because if it wasn't for her, I would have never had the balls to ask Rosalie what was wrong.

"Something wrong?" Alice asked.

"Well, the bureau wants a lead. They want something concrete or they will shut us down," Rosalie sighed.

"It's only been three days," I blurted out.

She looked up at me and gave me a cold glare. My whole body cringed under her gaze.

_Geez, woman. _

"Bella's right," Alice intervened. "What do they expect? Do they not remember high school?"

"No, I think they are afraid that this is another dead end. They want to at least have something to go off of. It was my mistake for mentioning my brother's involvement." Rosalie's voice sounded defeated.

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Alice smiling. It was if she wanted Agent Hale to find out about her interest in Jasper. But Agent Hale was too busy getting coddled by Emmett that she didn't even notice Alice's slip.

Agent Hale had some unknown aversion to me, which left me feeling uncomfortable. My lead with James was something that would salvage this case, and there I was, afraid to bring it up. Alice watched me as I went to tell Agent Hale several times, but faltering each time. Alice saw my difficulty, swooped in, and gave me my voice.

_Fuck, why was I acting like such a scared little girl?_

"Rosalie," Alice called. Rosalie looked over at Alice. "Bella has got a lead."

Rosalie looked over at me blankly. There was no emotion behind her eyes, it was almost like she had to listen to me, but really didn't care to. That knowledge deflated my confidence, and my voice got trapped in my throat. My mouth hung open, but no words came out. Rosalie waited for me to speak. She was met with my silence.

I half expected Rosalie to dismiss me, or give me a cold icy glare, but she gave me sympathetic eyes instead.

Her vacant expression thawed, only smiling slightly. "What sort of lead do you have, Detective Swan?"

"His name is James Spero, he's a senior. He has quite a reputation around the school. Not for drugs or anything, but more or less being a trouble maker and abusive towards the females. He introduced himself to me the other day, and so, following my instinct, I kept the contact going. He asked me out on a date for Saturday, which I hope to get more concrete evidence on him…also, he's been following me." My tone was solid.

"Does he have a rap sheet?" Agent Hale inquired.

"No," I said despondently.

"You say he is following you, did he see you come here?" Agent Hale's brow furrowed with concern.

"No, I don't think so. I noticed him keeping tabs on me at school, and since then, I have been hyper aware of his presence. I keep a constant look out for his possible tailing me. It looks as though he hasn't followed me off of the school premises," I said with relief.

"Good work, Detective. I expect a report Monday morning," Agent Hale complimented.

"Yes, Ma'm."

The recognition that I received from Agent Hale was magnificent. If I didn't think she would think less of me, I would be grinning ear to ear. I felt like I was in this case for a reason, perhaps she didn't hate me…too much.

It wasn't long before we were wrapping up, and on our way home. During the car ride, Alice confessed to me about her coming clean to Jasper. Internally, I groaned at her over eager tendencies, but it was to be expected. It was funny; I had thought Alice would cave to Jasper first.

It concerned me where Alice and I were headed with these new men in our lives. Now, they had our burden to keep our identity a secret, but we trusted them. We knew Edward and Jasper were reliable.

Thursday came and went without a hitch. Sadly, I wasn't able to attend Edward's after school club, he was disappointed as well as I was, but my truck had rusted away for the last two days, and the principal told me to do something with it or she would tow it away. If the truck didn't mean so much to me, I would have told the principal to go ahead.

Instead, I called my friend Jacob. He had a tow truck come to the school, and it hauled my beast off to Jacob's shop. Jacob was a wonder when it came to machinery. He was a talented mechanic, and he gave me one hell of a discount. We had tried dating in the past, but realized we were better off as friends. In hindsight, I realized it was because I hadn't met Edward.

My nerves were out of control on Friday. Edward and I solidified our evening plans, even exchanging phone numbers. My inner Bella squealed when I programmed Edward into my phone. It was monumental.

After his class, the day dragged ass. I wanted to get home so I could get ready for my date. By the time I got home, I was, without a doubt, in a really good mood. The fact that James been absent for the last two days had somewhat to do with it. Free of being under James surveillance, I was feeling at ease. It really never occurred to me how much distress he put me under.

As soon as I got home, I jumped in the shower and prepared for my three hours of beautification. Alice was sweet enough to go out and find me the perfect dress for this occasion. That girl had a knack for outfits, and I trusted her judgment. When she first brought up the dress shopping, I admitted to not being able to go, and begged her not to waste her time. Alice told me that she needed to go shopping anyway, and that picking up something for me was not an issue. It would seem that the little pixie and her math beau were going out on a date as well. The smile that graced her beautiful face had made my heart swell. If anybody deserved true love, it was Alice.

Alice was insistent as she helped me with my hair and make-up. In the past I had learned that resisting Alice was futile, and it was best to go along with her. So, there I was, sitting impatiently as she stood in front of my vanity, slopping tons of shit on my face.

"Alice, I hate wearing a lot of make-up, you know this. I don't want to look like some harlot," I whined.

"Bella, would _I_ ever make you look like some harlot? Where's the trust?"

"I just don't want to look like I'm trying too hard," I stated as I fidgeted in my chair.

"What's wrong with trying? Besides, when Edward sees you, his first thought is not going to be whether you tried too hard or not."

Taking Alice's word for gospel, I didn't argue. She was very adamant about me not seeing myself until I was finished. She enjoyed the ooh and ahh of her work. My only hope was that Edward was appreciative of her work as well. It was his opinion that matter the most.

After nearly an hour and half of staring at Alice's rack, she shooed me off to get dressed. My hair, from what I could tell, was curled, but I wasn't exactly sure how she styled it. As for my face, the make-up wasn't heavy whatsoever, which was nice.

The dress that Alice had picked out was still in its garment bag, and for some odd reason, I waited to look at it. It was like Alice ingrained the _big reveal_ in my head. Sliding down the zipper, revealing a black dress, I sighed with relief. The color choice was something I was grateful she went with. The dress itself was amazing. It was a short, fringe bubble cocktail dress with a boat neckline. As I put it on, I blushed when I saw it came to my mid thigh. Generally, I would be opposed to something so short, but I had faith in Alice.

Slipping on the black strappy heels, Alice came into my room looking drop dead gorgeous. Her dress was red with black lace, a halter top, and a bubble hemline. She pivoted to show me that her entire back was exposed. Her dress was as short as mine, if not shorter. We apprasied each other up and down.

"Slut," we both said simultaneously.

Which threw us both into a fit of laughter.

"You look amazing, Bella," Alice said sweetly.

"You look so awesome. Are you trying to kill poor Jasper?"

"Maybe...come here and look at yourself. What I'm really trying to do is kill that poor bastard, Edward," Alice told me as she pulled me in front of the mirror.

Bracing myself for something awful, I was faced with something incredible. For as long as I sat as Alice worked, I expected to look over done, but instead, I looked sexy and understated.

"Alice, you're a genius. A goddess."

"Well, I do what I do what I do," Alice said in her Turk from Scrubs voice.

As soon as I glanced to see what time it was, the door bell rang. My heart went straight to my stomach, and I looked at Alice for support.

"Please, you got this," were her words of encouragement.

We both walked down stairs, me more carefully than her. I had a feeling that these heels would be broken by the end of the night. Reaching the threshold, I took a calming breath as I opened the door. There stood panty dropping Edward in all his fucking hot glory. He was wearing a black dress shirt, which he left slightly unbuttoned. His hair was styled into his infamous messy do. Edwards green eyes sparkled at me, officially killing me with his crooked smile.

Edward's eyes bulged out as he took in my appearance. He clutched his chest.

"Wow, Bella, you look stunning," Edward gasped.

My face burned up as I blushed profusely. He smiled at me as he reached out to take my hand.

"Shall we?"

"Absolutely," I said as I placed my hand in his.

Edward had decided to take me to The Pink Door Italian restaurant. My jaw nearly dropped when he told me. The place was known to be amazing and romantic. It was clear to me that he put a lot of thought into this date, and he was pulling out all the stops, even opening my car door for me. It was a small gesture, but my previous dates forgot to do simple things like chivalry. It was really nice.

When we arrived, it was obvious that they were expecting us. The hostess led us to the outside patio, giving us the beautiful view of Elliott Bay. Edward pulled out my chair like a gentlemen, and then turned to the hostess giving them a tip, like a pimp. Watching him do all this, I had to admit, I was impressed.

Edward took his seat, heaving a sigh. He looked over at me, and caught me smiling at him.

"What?" He smirked.

"You know that I'm a sure thing, right?"

"Bella, that's not why I'm doing this," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I know, but I'm just saying." I winked as I ducked behind my menu.

The menu was extensive, and it was hard to narrow it down. As I scanned my options, the server greeted us…well, not me. She greeted Edward.

"Good evening, can I suggest a bottle of our fine Pinot Grigio or perhaps our Cabernet Sauvignon?" the hussy purred.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. What do you think, Bella?" Edward asked as he caressed my hand.

Pulling out from my menu, I looked up Edward, and saw that he was smiling warmly. The server, on the other hand, looked annoyed with my mere presence.

_Sucks for you that you'll never know what his lips taste like, _I thought smugly.

"Um, the first one sounds good," I replied.

_I have no fucking clue!_

"Splendid," the server said bitterly. "Do you need a few minutes to order or have we decided?"

"I'm all set. What about you, love?" Edward asked.

_Love?_

"I'm ready." I blushed. "I'm going to have the Lamb Porterhouse."

"Perfect. What for you, Sir?"

"I will have the same," Edward said, handing her his menu, never breaking his gaze from me.

The server yanked my menu from me, but I barely noticed. Suddenly, Edward and I were in our bubble. It was us and no one else. He took my other hand and made small circular motions with his thumb.

"So, Bella. Where you from?" Edward asked softly.

"Phoenix," I stated automatically.

"Wow, long way from home. Why did you choose Seattle?"

"Well, my mom died about nine years ago, and I wanted to be closer to my dad. He lives in Forks, Washington. He's the Chief of Police." I smiled fondly as I thought of my dad.

"Sorry about your mom," Edward said, squeezing my hand gently.

"It's okay; it was a long time ago. That reminds me, I wish you would stop smoking."

"I did. I quit Tuesday night," Edward told me proudly.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Really. In all honesty, I only started to smoke again because of you," Edward said, boring his eyes into mine.

"Me?"

"Of course you." Edward laughed. "Everything I do now is because of you."

My mind was reeling from his omission. It wasn't like I didn't know where he was coming from. I found myself doing things just because of him.

"What about you, Edward?"

"What about me?"

The server chose that moment to bring us our wine. She popped the cork and poured a tiny amount for Edward. He swished the wine, sniffed it, and then took a sip. He let it marinate in his mouth for only a fraction of second before nodding. The server then filled up both our glasses.

"Aren't you a jack of all trades," I said, finally sipping the wine.

The wine was divine, and I'm not a wine person. Edward watched me with amusement. He chuckled loudly when I took a bigger swig.

"Good choice, love," he told me as he clanked his glass with mine.

The conversation between us flowed, and we discussed our family. He talked about his parents, and how they lived only a block away from me. My jaw dropped at that knowledge, but then he proceeded to tell me about his mother, Elizabeth, and how he adored her, except I knew her as Beth.

"We used to jog together," I told him offhandedly.

Edward's eyes got wide and his face paled. "Are you shitting me?"

"No, why?"

"Because my mom tried to set me up a few months ago with her jogging partner Isabella." He shook his head. "I can't believe I didn't make that connection."

Beth had vaguely mentioned her son to me once. She, however, referred to him as Eddie. My opinion of her son _Eddie _wasn't a good one. For some reason, the way I interpreted Beth's description was completely different than the man who sat in front me. I was ashamed to say that I perceived her son as a loser. Now, I only wished I had taken her offer of that blind date with _Eddie._

"Guess its fate," I said.

Edward's smile was overwhelming, and I soon found myself mimicking him. The crisp Seattle air was giving me chills. I inwardly cursed myself for not bringing a shawl. Edward noticed me shivering, and he frowned.

"You're cold. We can go inside. I'm sure they…" Edward trailed off as his eyes focused on something behind me.

I instinctively turned to look, but saw nothing. Glancing back at him, he was leaning over the table.

"Listen, someone I know is about to walk over here, and If they ask how we met, tell them that you're a teacher," he whispered.

"Why can't we tell them I'm a cop?" I asked confused.

"Huh…I guess that could work, too. Why keep the lies going, right?"

"Exactly," I affirmed.

"Okay, here she comes," Edward said as he stood up from his chair.

_She? Who is she?_

Edward was coming around the table to my side, and I turned around to look again at the approaching guest.

"Good evening," Edward said politely. "How are you, Rosalie?"

_Rosalie? It can't be that Rosalie. No fucking way!_ I said internally panicking.

Hesitantly, I looked up to set my eyes on the face of my undoing. There I was, met with an icy cold glare staring down at me.

_Oh, fuck me!_


	9. Chapter 9

**My beta rocks!! Thanks again, xrxdanixrx!**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight.**

Chapter 9

**BPOV **

It was like I was in the seventh circle of hell. Out of all the places in Seattle, Rosalie _chose_ this restaurant to rendezvous with her boy toy, Emmett. She was catching me red handed with Edward, and no matter what I said right now, there was no way I could explain my actions. Edward knew who Rosalie was, which meant Rosalie knew who Edward was. He was the teacher at the school her brother worked at-- the very same one I was attending as a faux student. To think, this night started off as a fairytale.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Rosalie's glare was making me cringe, and I barely heard Edward in the background making the appropriate, but wholly unnecessary introductions. My eyes were down cast, and the shame I felt at getting caught prevented me from looking up at the executioner. No matter what happened now I knew I would still end up with Edward. I might be without a job, but honestly, it was an even trade in my eyes.

The epiphany that I needed. The fucking truth…

_I love him. I truly love this man!_

Then, like the old Bella, a phoenix rising from the ashes, my shame was lifted, and I felt justified. Sure, I fucked up and crossed the line, but it couldn't be helped. Edward was the man that I was meant to be with, no job or FBI agent was going to come between that.

With the undeniable certainty pulsing through my veins, I looked up at Rosalie. As I expected, she was furious and I imagined that she wanted to kill me. It was amazing; the one person who intimidated me, now was powerless. It was the man who stood in front of me with his hand lightly on my shoulder; he was the one who changed it all. He was the one who gave me my self identity back. The one thing I cherished. Edward just reaffirmed who I was by simply existing. It was the realization that I was madly in love with him that made all the difference.

"Edward," I said, quietly.

He looked down at me curiously, but there also was happiness. Edward was clueless to the drama unfolding around him, but the love that he had for me shone through his eyes. It made my heart clench.

"I know who Rosalie is."

The fact that I called her by her first name didn't escape me, and it wasn't a slip. Rosalie saw that as an act of defiance on my part. Exactly as I intended.

"Oh," Edward said, looking confused.

He glanced between Rosalie and me as we both stared each other down. My body was tense, and I was ready to get this over with.

"Excuse us, love," I told Edward, standing up. "Rosalie and I have some things to discuss."

Edward nodded as he stepped aside for me. I walked off towards the dock of Elliott Bay, not looking back to check if Rosalie was following. Knowing Rosalie's personality, I knew she was. As soon as there was no where left to walk, I swung around to see Rosalie towering over me. Go figure that she would wear the tallest shoes she could find. She was trying to intimidate me, but with my epiphany still clear in my mind, it was useless on her part.

"Well, you sure know how to fuck things up, don't you, Detective Swan?" Rosalie seethed.

"Fuck things up? No, I don't see how I fucked anything up." My tone was confident.

"What? You're kidding me right now? This-" Rosalie hissed as she pointed her long finger towards Edward, "is a clear violation of the rules I laid down the first day. How the hell is this remaining undercover? You have blown this case, Swan. The one case that is so epically important. How can you be so fucking selfish?"

"Yes, okay, I am selfish, but this case is not blown. Edward knows who I am; he knows what's going on. I trust him."

Rosalie's glare was a mixture of shock and unadulterated hate. "You haven't got the faintest idea about what it takes to be a true detective, do you?"

"I am a fucking great detective, and if you weren't so busy judging me, you would have seen that!" I spat.

The tension between us was like electricity. Rosalie's fists were clenched, and it was clear to me that she wanted to punch me. To say I wasn't egging her on to do that, would be a lie. I wanted her to lash out at me physically.

_Just give me a reason._

"Really? Because clearly you are showcasing you're brilliance as we speak," Rosalie said sarcastically, but then her tone turned harsh. "Are you that much of a whore, Swan? That you can't keep your legs closed long enough to stay somewhat professional?"

_Low fucking blow, Bitch!_

"You should talk," I said as I got close to her. "How long did you stay professional before Emmett had you bent over sideways in the conference room? An hour, maybe two?"

Rosalie's nostrils flared as she fought to stay in control. Sure, I had broken the rule. But her audacity to point out my unprofessionalism when her fuck buddy was less than twelve feet away, well, that was crossing the line.

"You're off this case," Rosalie said.

"Great!"

She turned to storm away, but stopped abruptly, and turned back at me. The frustration on her face was palpable.

"I don't get you, Swan. Before I came here, I heard great things about you. Your Captain raved about how you're a straight shooter, professional, and somebody to be admired. So, excuse me if what I see now is anything but."

_Wait, what?_

Was she really telling me that she admired _me_? That all this time she had high expectations about _me_? She must be trying to make feel guilty, because there was no way that any of that was true.

"You're kidding me, right?" I laughed bitterly.

"I wish I was. Do you think it was only Jasper that made me choose Seattle? Aro has his hands in so many pies around the country, I could have gone anywhere, but I chose Seattle. Why? Because Alice and you have quite the reputations. The 'Ball Crushers', I wanted to meet these two detectives', who were k well known and highly respected, two women in a man's world. To think I would end up just disappointed." Rosalie sighed.

_Holy shit!_

She kept her eyes on me, waiting for me to respond, but I stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say to that. The fact that Alice and I had a reputation around the precinct was shocking enough. All this time, I thought people were making fun of us, when the truth was they accredited us. Now, I wished we had made up those shirts. Like Alice, I would have worn them proudly.

"Wow," I gasped. "I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us."

My need to be back on this case was strong. Now, that I had something to live up, something to prove to people. I couldn't let this be the end. Rosalie turned to walk away, and I reached out and grabbed her arm. She half glared at me.

"Agent Hale, you have to give me a second chance," I said, pleading.

"Really? Why should I?"

"Because I want to prove to you that what you heard wasn't a lie. I can do this. This indiscretion of mine, when I say this, you have to believe it, it was unavoidable."

Rosalie scoffed. "I find that hard to believe."

"If that's true, than why are you with Emmett? A woman with your prestige wouldnt be into the office flings. I just don't buy it."

Rosalie's breathing hitched as she let my words sink in. She knew exactly what I was talking about when it came to being drawn to somebody. It made you powerless to it. My need for Edward wasn't something I could just avoid.

"One last chance, Swan. It's all you get. If you fuck this up, well…" Rosalie said, shaking her head.

"I still got that date with James Spero. He is the key to this case."

"Well, the proof is in the pudding. Don't let this thing with Edward interfere with this case any more than it already has," Rosalie said tiredly. "Next time, you guys decide to go out, fucking leave the state."

"Yes, Ma'm, you have my word."

"Swan, I don't want your word. I want your fucking compliance," she told me.

She walked away from me to rejoin Emmett. From there, I saw the amused expression on Emmett's face.

_Does he ever take anything seriously?_

Rosalie took his hand and hauled him away. Edward looked over at me, and I gave him a small smile. It wasn't long before he was at my side, rubbing my back tenderly.

"Everything, okay?" His voice was warm.

"Better in fact. Rosalie and I understand each other now," I told him truthfully.

It was something that was needed for Rosalie and me to build a partnership. The road had been rocky, but if I kept my word, things were bound to get smooth.

"It looked like you guys were going to rip each other's throats out," Edward said.

"It nearly came to that," I chuckled. "She didn't understand what you mean to me."

"Does she have a better idea now?" Edward asked, smirking.

"We both do."

And just like that, Edward reached out and wrapped me up in all encompassing kiss. His lips were soft against mine. There wasn't urgency like it had been in the past, but it was slow. More meaningful. It was the type of kiss where we were determined to relay to each other how much love we shared. We may have not been able to actually verbalize such a feeling, but it was the same nonetheless.

He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine. A smile emitted from his face, and he breathed on me softly, instantly overwhelming me. Edward placed both his hands on each side of my face affectionately, and warming me to the core. Edward was wrapped all around me, but yet, it felt like he was still too far away. Taking my arms and wrapping them around his torso, I pulled him closer to me.

"What are we doing, Bella?"

"I don't know yet, but I do know it's where I want to be," I whispered.

"Me too," Edward said, lightly kissing me on the nose. "I've never been so sure about something."

I didn't know how long we sat there holding each other, and not saying anything, but it was nice. The breeze that blew off from the bay wafted my hair around us, like it was shielding us from the outside world. In the back of my mind, I knew we would eventually have to break from our embrace, but I didn't rush it. We were in our cocoon, our bubble. Nothing else seemed to exist.

That was it was for us. This closeness that we captured within a week of knowing each other didn't make sense. Some people would call it unnatural or fake. To us, it was real. It was why we were there, the reason the sun rised and set.

"We should get back, our food must be cold," Edward said after an eternity of peaceful silence.

"Probably," I said, sadly.

He pulled away from me, but quickly took my hand. Like me, no matter what, he never wanted to break the connection.

When we returned to our table, we saw that the food was indeed there, but I was no longer hungry. Edward sensing my reluctance, waved over the server, and got our food wrapped up.

The date had started off as a night filled with endless possibilities, only ending with a brand new set of eyes. The evening really hadn't been a complete disaster, but it was emotionally taxing. In the end, I didn't regret it. It might have not been perfect or the fairytale dinner, but it meant everything to me. I knew we had many dinners to come to make up for this one. It wasn't the only chance we would get. My plans solidified, and my mind was made up. Edward was it for me. There was nothing I wanted more.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I must apologize to the people who first invested in this story with me, I felt so horrible when I deleted it suddenly. We were up to 19 chapters too. I made some changes and I hoped for the better, if I have any old readers out there, this is somewhat new. **

**xrxdanixrx..thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight.**

Chapter 10

**BPOV**

Love will make you do crazy things. I've seen it happen. It makes sane people act out irrationally for the sake of love, and it ends up dulling all reasonable logic. This I knew, but still, knowing that I loved Edward was nice, and all the weight on my shoulders had been lifted. These feelings I had for him were undeniable, and to think, I once refused to realize them. It was me being the stubborn Bella. I was the one who had to know all the facts, and couldn't believe that love could happen so quickly--that I could fall so deeply. If I had known how easy it would be to admit it, and come clean, I was positive I would have told Alice that first day. We would have jumped up and down, gushed about our men, and ended up drunk by the end of the night.

_Ah, good times…_

Now that my feelings for Edward were clear to me, I had another dilemma. How did he feel about me? It was obvious that he was attracted me, and his actions would indicate that he cared for me, but did he love me? As we sat on my couch kissing, these questions plagued me. My mind should have been focused on his warm, soft lips that were on mine, but alas, I was off contemplating our relationship. This was typical Bella behavior, over thinking shit, per usual.

Edward broke our kiss, and I slowly opened my eyes. Edward's intense gaze was hypnotizing, and as I came out of my Edward induced stupor, I realized that his face was etched with worry. He was conflicted with something. He caressed my cheek with his hand, I leaned into it instinctively.

He smiled faintly. "Bella, do you really have to go on that date with James?"

"Edward," I groaned. "It's for the job, not something I want to do for leisure."

"I know, but I'm worried for you. James is dangerous."

"Is he a bad kid? Sure, but you forget that I have dealt with far more dangerous characters. James is merely a child," I told him flippantly.

I hoped to convince him with my nonchalant attitude. The problem was I was unable to convince _myself_.

He shook his head at me adamantly. "He is more dangerous than you think; I've seen his handy work displayed all over some girl's faces."

Edward's distress was so touching, and I knew he just wanted to keep me safe, but he was underestimating me. It must've been hard for him to see me as this cop, when just days ago I was this meek and petite girl. It never occurred to him to apply all my training and experience. It would take too long to sway him otherwise, so I hoped he could have faith in me.

"Edward, I understand your concerns, but please trust me. Would it make you feel better if I brought my gun with me?" I said as I squeezed his hand.

He smirked at me, laughing quietly. "It might put me at ease."

Feeling confident that this discussion was over with, I leaned in to continue with our kissing.

"But--" Edward said quickly, halting my advance. "I would feel much better if I went with you."

"What?" I asked baffled.

It was obvious that I heard him wrong.

"I want to come with you," he repeated.

"Edward, that doesn't even make sense," I told him gruffly, pushing away from him.

He frowned slightly as I put distance between us, but I was getting aggravated with this ludicrous conversation. The space was for his safety.

"What's so wrong with me wanting to protect you?" he asked.

"I don't need protection."

"Okay, that may be, but what's wrong with me _knowing_ that you're safe?" he asked as he scooted closer to me on the couch.

Normally, I would have played this game of 'he takes two steps forward, I take 100 steps back,' but as it was, the distance wasn't something I enjoyed. So, I stayed put and allowed him to wrap his arms around me. His warmth had a calming effect, even when he was pissing me off.

"There is nothing wrong with that," I admitted. "But what _you_ want to do to ensure your peace of mind, is well, crazy."

Edward shook his head, but never pulling away from me. "I don't want to be the third wheel on your date; I just want to keep watch, just in case."

"In case of what? What are _you_ going to do if something does go wrong? Are you going to come to my rescue and expose us?" I asked.

I was just humoring him. This macho, cave man shit was starting to really bother me.

"I'm hoping that nothing goes wrong, but I want to be there to protect you if something does. I don't give a shit if I expose us. If you're in trouble, there is no way---"

"Edward," I interrupted him with a frustrated sigh. "This compulsion of yours is not necessary. All it's doing is pissing me off. I don't need to be protected by some _man_."

The tone in my voice was a lot harsher than I had intended, but nothing else was getting through to him. However, that seemed to do the trick, because he pulled away and narrowed his eyes at me.

" Some _man_?" Edward scoffed. "Well, _this _man…" Edward pointed to himself. "Can't imagine his _girlfriend_ off with some _asshole_, while he just sits at home wondering if she is safe or fucking dead somewhere. So _this _man wanted to at least know his girlfriend is safe, even if that means watching from a distance."

Edward was hurt by my insinuation that he meant little to me, when in all actuality he met everything to me. The fact he called me his girlfriend was something my inner Bella was doing back flips over; she was stoked to have him claim her that way.

_Get a grip, turbo! He's fucking pissed now…celebrate later._

Deep down, I knew Edward just wanted to know I was safe. He didn't want to stay at home waiting for me to call. In a sense, I understood where he was coming from, but was it always going to be like that? Was he constantly going to tail me?

_When does it end?_

Edward was facing away from me, his whole body was tense, and his breathing was shallow. My hand reached out tentatively, I wasn't sure how I would be received by him. The urge to feel him was driving me insane, but would my touch ease his mind? What if he didn't want me to touch him? How would I handle that? Not, well, I'm sure. Holding my breath, I slowly placed my hand on his shoulder, and exhaled with relief when he didn't shrug me off.

_Thank goodness…_

"Edward, please don't think that you're just some random guy to me. I thought it was obvious that you are so much more," I told him, softly.

Edward faced me and I smiled at him.

_He does know._

I continued, "but, if you want to be with me…you have to accept that I have a dangerous profession. There are going to be times when I will be in situations that are risky and possibly life threatening. I need to know if you're going to be okay with that. Will you be able to sit at home and wait for me to call? Because if that is something you can't do, I don't know how to make this work."

"Bella, I wish I knew how to be blasé about it, but the mere thought of losing you…" Edward closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Fuck, it's just too much."

"Baby," I said as I feathered soft kisses on him. "What can I do?"

Edward's lips were still as I kissed him. The room was eerily silent, and the feeling that loomed over us was helplessness.

"There is nothing you can do," Edward muttered against my lips. "This is something I have to find a way to accept, or like you said, it won't work."

When I told him that, it was just a way to explain my frustrations, but now, when he said those exact words, for some reason it scared me. In no way did I ever want this to end. Whatever was between Edward and me, it was too much of a part of who I was now. If it ended, it would be like a piece of me died. I would be lost.

_Wow, dramatic much? _My inner Bella chided.

As crazy as that sounded to me, it didn't change the fact that it was the truth. It was too late for me, I was in too deep.

Not knowing how to respond exactly, I decided to show him through my kisses that I lavished upon him. I kissed his mouth, his eye lids, and every part of him I was aching to put my lips on. It was the only thing I could offer him. It was Edward who broke away from me. I cringed slightly at his rejection. He stood up, looking tired, and somewhat sad. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, avoiding all eye contact with me.

I was starting to fear the worst.

_Did he decide that quickly that he couldn't get past my profession?_

"I should go," Edward's tone was flat, reserved.

"Okay."

He nodded tersely as he headed towards the foyer, leaving me as I sat paralyzed and glued to my seat.

_Don't let him walk away…Fucking do something! _

Internally I was screaming to fix it, but outwardly, I sat unresponsive. What was wrong with me? The greatest thing that has ever happened to me was about to walk out that door, and I was letting it.

"Edward…" I called to him, my voice barely above a whisper.

He never heard me, and the sound of the front door closing was like the sound of the nails sealing my coffin. He had walked out of my life, and I was too chicken shit to stop it.

When I woke up from my restless sleep, I quickly hunted down my cell phone. Inside, I hoped there would be a message from Edward. My hope was crushed when I saw there were zero messages…not even one from Alice.

_Ugh!_

Throwing my phone across the room, I flung my comforter over my head.

How did I manage to fuck things up? All Edward wanted to do was protect me, and I couldn't even give him that. Was I that bull headed? So stubborn that I couldn't possibly relinquish any control whatsoever?

It was clear that I sabotaged myself. Obviously, it didn't take a genius to realize that I was mentally retarded when it came to relationships, even relationships that were tailored just for me.

_Why didn't he text me? _I pouted as I peeked my head out from under my covers and glanced over at my phone. The phone lay by my door, busted up from when I threw it.

Did Edward really just give up and walk out on me? He didn't even give it a chance. He refused to even try to overcome it. There was a time that I was willing to give up my job for him. What was he willing to do? Nothing! He couldn't even trust me. He couldn't see past his macho bravado.

That knowledge alone angered me. What was once sadness and self-deprecation, was now replaced by my resentment. Anger was good, I understood it. It was what got me out of bed and headed towards the shower. There was so much to do before my date with James tonight, and I couldn't spend it sulking and pining over Edward.

He was the one who couldn't handle it. He had walked out on me; I didn't give up on us.

_You didn't fight for us either…_my inner Bella goaded.

"Ugh, just fucking shut up!" I growled.

"What? I didn't say anything," Alice said, looking confused.

My mind was so wrapped up in Edward that I didn't even notice my surroundings. Apparently, I had skipped the shower and made it to the kitchen. Now that I was paying attention, it would seem that I was in the mist of pouring myself coffee.

_Huh…_

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I was talking to myself."

Alice raised her brow. "Should I be worried?"

"No more than usual," I sighed.

Alice nodded. She seemed to take that as a logical explanation. It was shocking that I was such a basket case that even Alice found my odd behavior normal.

_Fuck, have I always been this crazy?_

"No, you haven't always been so crazy," Alice answered my inner musings, officially breaking me from my thoughts.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked, stunned.

"No, but you're easy to read. Your face is pretty much a dead giveaway. What the hell happened, Bella? Did your date with Edward end badly?"

"Well, you can say that," I told her bitterly.

Alice followed me to our dining room table as I continued with my sulking. The coffee tasted amazing, but I couldn't shake off what happened last night. What originally started off as the perfect date was _rudely _disrupted by Rosalie, and what seemed like the end, turned out to be a good thing. That part of the date was easy to overcome, but our differences of opinion when it came to my safely is what finally did us in. My life was so close to finally being complete, and just like that, it was over.

Alice waited patiently as I stewed over my failure. She was a good friend to me; it was shocking I hadn't fucked that up.

"Why am I such a mess? Why can't I keep the only man I have ever loved?" I asked, sadly.

Alice's eyes bulged at my omission, she leaned in and whispered. "Does he know that you love him?"

"No, I don't think so. I didn't realize I did until last night. It wasn't until we bumped into Rosalie."

The look on her face was one of fear and shock. In my misery, I had forgotten to tell Alice all the details of my date.

"Rosalie knows?"

"Yeah," I chuckled humorlessly. "It would seem she does."

"Did you tell her about me and Jasper?" Alice asked, nervously.

"No! Of course I didn't. I'm not some Narc, Alice--" She quirked her eye brow at me. I laughed at my slip. "Okay, so technically, I am, but still, I would never rat you out."

Alice let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't ready to go public with Jasper just yet, and I couldn't blame her.

"So, how did she take it?" Alice asked.

I went into the whole story of my date with Edward, where he took me, how perfect everything was, and how it took Rosalie to show up for me to realize my feelings for him. Alice was appalled by the way Rosalie had treated me like some whore who went around sleeping with people, but she was more surprised by our growing reputation. For once, it was something Alice didn't see coming. Her shock and awe of why Rosalie came to Seattle was the same as mine. Amidst of all that had happened, I was still reeling over that knowledge. It wasn't something I was going to forget so easily, the fact that someone as established as Rosalie admired two rookies like Alice and me. It was hard to swallow.

My voice broke as I told Alice about the disagreement Edward and I had, and how he eventually walked out on me. Evoking the story was making it fresh, and I fought back the tears that wanted to come out. Alice was sympathetic as I cried to her about Edward, and how I let him leave. When I was done, I waited for Alice to respond. She sat quietly for the longest time, and I was growing impatient to hear her verdict.

"Well," I hedged.

"I agree that you're an idiot," Alice told me.

_Okay, fair enough…_

"But--" she added quickly. "He shouldn't have walked out."

"Do you think that we're over?" I grimaced.

"No, not even close. You two are both stubborn and want to have your way. It will cause a rocky relationship, but damn will the sex be hot!" Alice exclaimed as she fanned herself.

I giggled in response, and before I knew it, I had Alice wrapped up in a hug.

"Thank you," I said, gratefully.

"Bella, it's what I am here for," she said, patting me on the back.

Releasing Alice from my tight hug, I smiled affectionately at my best friend. "So, enough about me, spill it, what happened with Jasper?"

That was all the coaxing Alice needed from me as she went into the retelling of her and Jasper's date. It seemed that Jasper was just as romantic as Edward, because he took Alice to Chiso Sushi. It was a hip place located in the Fremont area, the very same place that Alice and I had talked about going to for about forever now, but never got around to it. Apparently, Chiso was everything we had imagined it to be. I assumed that _her_ perception of it would be different from mine…that is if I ever decided to go.

It was hard to stay focused to the task at hand as Alice continued to gush about Jasper. My ears perked when she went into the grand details of their kiss. Alice's face glowed when she described how it felt when Jasper pressed his lips against hers for the first time; she said her knees went weak. My heart swelled when I saw how happy she was. She deserved it. No matter what happened between Edward and me, I would always be happy for Alice. Not once in our friendship did we ever not want the best for each other. Alice was my best friend, and her friendship was something I was lucky to have. That sentiment was the same for Edward…they were rare finds…

I would fight for both!

The rest of my day was spent preparing for my date with James, and obsessively checking my phone. Not once did Edward text me. Each time I checked, and saw that there were no new messages, my heart broke little by little. I wished I didn't care so much, but that didn't change the fact that I did. It killed me that things last night ended so badly. My fear of being rejected only ended up pushing him away. Alice assured me that it wasn't over, and he probably just needed time to think.

_What is there to think about? _

If he loved me, like Alice claimed he did, he would have called me or something. This waiting for him was destroying me.

What I needed was a distraction, something to keep my thoughts off of Edward. Maybe I should get some exercise. My health magazine said that endorphins helped reduce stress and had been known to cause happiness. As my fingers hovered over the dial button to call Beth, hoping to jog away my frustration, it dawned on me…_that _wouldn't help in the slightest. Edward had effectively wormed his way into my life. He took away my only running partner in one swoop.

_It is his mother, _my inner Bella reminded me.

_Ugh, whose side are you on? _

It was hopeless. Even reading was out of the question, the only book I'd been currently reading was _Emmeline_.

_**Emmeline**__ would never let a guy affect her this way!_

So, I spent the remainder of my day doing inane chores. My thoughts never left Edward, and I was slowly driving myself crazy. It was like I was incapable of doing anything else. By the time I jumped in the shower to get ready for my faux date, I resigned defeat. Edward was inescapable; it was something I had to get used to.

_Stupid, hot teacher!_

Before Alice left me to my dwelling, she had helped me pick out an outfit for tonight. James told me that we were going to some concert, but he didn't tell me who we were going to go see. Of course, Alice needed very little information as she picked out the best outfit for me. It was young, a bit edgy, and a little sexy. When I saw the low cut shirt, I cringed at the idea I was about to give James. Even repeating the mantra that it was for the job, still didn't make me feel better about the situation. Now that Edward was in my life, everything was backwards. It was hard to keep things in perspective.

My jalopy was still in the shop, and there was no way I was going to take Alice's Audi A5. That was definitely out of the question. In the end, I opted to take a cab. The spot I told James to meet me wasn't far, and the fare was reasonable. As the cab pulled into the small shopping center, I immediately located James, and saw that he was drinking from a flask. My body had a visceral reaction to him. The mere sight of him as he chained smoked, repulsed me. It was best to work out all my negative feelings about tonight before I greeted James. If I wasn't able to pull off that I was into him, then this date would be for nothing. That fight with Edward could have been avoided.

James eyes fell on my legs as I got out of the cab. He didn't hide the fact that his eyes were appraising my body, and I flushed crimson under his heavy gaze. From an outsider looking in, my blush could be perceived inaccurately, to James, he might've assumed that I liked his attention, when in reality, I hated it. What seemed like a good idea a couple days ago was now looking like the worst idea yet.

"Well, well, look at you?" James smirked as he handed me the flask.

I took it hesitantly, sniffing the contents of the mixture. The pungent smell was very familiar, I pin- pointed it instantly.

_Southern Comfort._

The liquor was vile, and I hated whiskey, but I needed something to get myself through this date. Taking a long swig of the horrible concoction, I saw that James was smiling at me in approval.

"So," I said, handing the flask back. "Are we ready?"

"We are now."

James grabbed my hand as he tugged me to his waiting car. It was a beat up piece of shit. The rusted Pontiac Grand Am had seen better days. James led me to the front of the car and left me stranded as he jumped into the driver's seat. Dumbfounded by his lack of chivalry, I stood immobile. He rolled down his window and whistled to catch my attention.

"Yo, babe! What's the problem? Are we going or what?"

Dragging my feet despondently, I got into the car. The car smelled like James, but a hundred time's worse. The air was thick and overwhelming, and I fought hard to keep the distain off my face. He wasted no time as he placed his calloused hand on my bare knee. The car whined as he sped out of the parking lot.

We both sat quietly, and the only sound to be heard was the car's engine as it wheezed under the duress. As my eyes studied my surroundings, I was left feeling sick. The car was beyond filthy, and the stench made me want to vomit. If that wasn't bad enough, it would seem that James liked to keep drugs in his car. My heart fluttered with excitement as I laid my eyes on his marijuana joint, sitting in his ashtray, out in the open and on display. It didn't prove he had ties with Aro, but it was a step in the right direction.

James caught me inspecting his paraphernalia; he picked up and held it out to me. "Want some?"

"No, I'm fine." I said, briskly.

"Do you smoke?" he asked me cautiously.

"Oh sure," I lied.

He still held it out to me, waiting for me to explain why I didn't partake. As a general rule, it was okay for an undercover cop to participate in illegal activities to keep the cover, but I despised weed, and I needed to keep my head straight. There didn't seem like there was a way for me to escape this situation. If I told him I never had any, he would push me to try it. If I said I was too nervous to smoke, he would tell me it calms my nerves. The parent's seemed like a clear avenue, but I knew he would find away to rebuke that, too. So, I went with the half truth, one of the reasons why I only tried pot once.

"It makes me paranoid." I shrugged.

James's abrupt laughter startled me, and I looked at him quizzically, but he shook his head at me.

"Fair enough," was all he said as he put his joint back into the ashtray.

James didn't offer up anymore conversation as he turned up his radio. The music that blasted from the speakers gave me an instant headache, and I wished I was with Edward. My fingers itched to check my phone for messages, but I didn't want James to catch me doing it. Taking a small furtive glance in his direction, I saw that he looked distracted as his head banged the music. Reaching into my purse, I pulled my phone out from the bottom of my bag, but never taking it fully out. The LED light flashed purple, indicating I had a message. My breath caught as I recognized Edward's number.

Peeking over at James, I saw he was still immersed in his world. My actions were thankfully going unnoticed. Opening up the message, I read Edward's text.

_**Bella,**_

_**I am sorry for how I left things last night. Don't think for one minute that was the end of us. I hope your date with James goes safely, and please call me tonight. I don't care how late it is. I miss you.**_

_**Yours Forever, Edward**_

In one simple text, all my days' worries evaporated, and I ached to call him. Somehow, he knew exactly what to say, he knew just what I needed to hear. Edward had to know that I was thinking about him, too. Being as discreet as humanly possible, I quickly texted him a reply.

_**Edward,**_

_**I'm sorry for last night, too. I miss you like crazy, and I promise you that I will be safe. I can't wait to talk to you.**_

_**Forever,**_

_**Your Bella.**_

I waited for Edward to respond, but he never did. Not wanting to push my luck, I put my phone back at the bottom of my purse. When I looked up, I saw that we reached our destination. My eyes searched for the sign that would tell me what concert this was. I was confused when I read: _Coheed and Cambria._

"Have you ever heard of them?" James asked suddenly.

"No," I stated dully.

"Well, you'll like them. The band is fucking awesome. Their song _The Broken _will change your life," James said, enthusiastically.

His sudden excitement surprised me, and for once he looked like a kid. An innocent young man and not some sinister monster Edward built him up to be.

"Oh yeah? What is the song _The Broken _about?"

"It's about who we are, Bella--" James voice was low. "The wrong."

James gaze penetrated me and sent chills down my spine. What once was a carefree moment with James was gone, and I was left with the monster once again. He pulled into a parking spot that was close to the arena. He leaned over his back seat, where he retrieved a shirt. He sniffed it once, and then chucked it at me.

"Put that on," James barked at me as he got out of his car. "You look like a slut."

My fingers clung to the thin fabric as I willed myself to get it together. James was standing in front of the car waiting for me as he lit his cigarette. My anger from what had just transpired was what left me sitting in the car looking for a way to calm down. His callous comment had pissed me off. It was obvious he needed to be in control, but if I was going to survive this date I had to keep my wits about me. He was testing the waters, seeing how submissive I was. Now that I was aware of his game, and knew the rules, I was ready to play.

When I exited the vehicle, his eyes narrowed at me when he saw that I didn't put on the shirt.

"That shirt smelled like piss," I told him defiantly.

James took one long stride towards me in an effort to look menacing, but I knew not to show fear.

"You do as I tell you," he growled.

"Really?" I challenged. "Why? Are you my boyfriend? We haven't even started our date. Don't you think it's a little early to be spouting out demands?"

James stared coldly at my impassive demeanor. I watched as his mind worked through my unfaltering words, and soon his hard facial features softened. He gave me a devious smile as he grabbed me roughly by the waist, pulling me close. Like always, being this close to him caused a physical reaction in me, one that I had to suppress. If I was to upchuck on his shoes, the effect would still be the same. He nuzzled his nose into my neck as he inhaled deeply.

"Still feisty. I keep on forgetting that about you," James told me softly.

My responding smile was weak, but he didn't seem to notice, instead he took my hand and dragged me through the parking lot. The people there were a precarious looking crowd. They were all dressed in gothic wear, and it occurred to me that my attire was a little mismatched. No wonder James wanted me to cover up; compared to the people there, I looked like I belonged in some freaking sorority. The glares I received were ones of disgust, and I found myself clinging to my only ally…James.

James laughed as I cowered from the penetrating stares, he enjoyed my insecurity. That fact wasn't surprising, he just saw this as a way to dominant me later.

_I miss Edward._

We got passed security quickly, even when the rent-a-cop searched through my purse. It was hard to keep from scoffing at the fat bastard. He wasn't a cop, and god forbid, if I was ever in trouble, I doubt he would come to my rescue. Those types were always the laughing stock around the precinct.

The seats, or lack of seats, that James got were on the floor by the stage. We were in the mosh pit, and I groaned inwardly. The last thing I needed was to get slammed against by random people. How did James ever expect to get laid if he thought this was suitable for first dates? Then again, I doubted James had to struggle for what he wanted. He seemed like he took things regardless if they were handed to him willingly. Edward's warnings about this guy were ringing loud and clear.

_I miss Edward._

James mingled with the crowd as I stayed glued to his side. My eyes never strayed on one person for too long, I kept little eye contact as possible. The last thing I needed was to cause attention, and get into a fight. It was odd for me to feel so fragile, but then again, I was out numbered.

The concert eventually started, and I was grateful for the reprieve. However, as the music got going, so did the people. I couldn't even count how many times I was thrown around and jostled in the mosh pit. It was getting so hectic that I ultimately lost my grip on James, and the next thing I knew, I was alone. As soon as I realized he was gone, I started to search for him. James was rather tall and he stood out like a sore thumb, but now, it was impossible to find him.

_Where the hell did he go?_

The final straw for me was when someone elbowed me in the gut, and I decided it was time to leave, with or without James. Enough was enough. I was too old for this bullshit; the music was too loud, and who knew what the band was singing about. It sounded like a bunch of screeching to me.

_So, what now? Are we going to start watching Matlock and taking our Metamucil?_

Ignoring my inner Bella, I made my way out of the concert hall, and away from the mosh pit. Once I was free from that horrible music, I found that I could think clearly again. My mind was exhausted, and it didn't matter to me that the date was an epic failure. James seemed like an asshole, but I was starting to think he was a false lead. Rosalie would be disappointed, but this time it wasn't my fault. I kept up my side of the bargain, I did my job. It just so happened to be a dead end.

Confident with my plan, I exited the theater only to be met with the sight of James. He was across the hall from me, and talking with some kids. They were young--my guess was early teens. At first, the conversation looked innocent, but it was my gut instinct that told me otherwise. Quickly, I fished out my phone in hopes of snapping some pictures. My luck was changing as I captured James on my phone, exchanging drugs to those two young kids. I watched in mixture of horror and delight as James handed those kids a large baggy. My stomach lurched as James shook their hands, like they were old business partners. This was a business to James. The smile on their young, impressionable faces made my heart break. James was the bad guy. I had been right all along, and he was selling drugs to kids. I had the proof on my phone…solid evidence that I could take back to Rosalie.

Now, came the hard part; proving his involvement with Aro.

Throwing my phone into my purse, I walked out of my hiding spot to greet James. He looked surprised to see me as I approached, and he looked around nervously, suddenly aware that other people could be watching, as well. Now that I knew that I was on the right track, my confidence was soaring.

"Hey, baby," I said, smiling. "Can we leave?"

"Of course, I'd rather spend time with you anyway."

James grabbed me by my hand, and proceeded to drag me out of the arena. His sudden urgency was concerning, and I knew exactly what his rush was. He had been hot and cold with me all night, and was clear that he wanted to turn things up. James opened the car door for me when we reached his busted ass ride, and I was surprised at his sudden chivalry, but this only seemed to confirm my suspicions. James wanted something from me, and it was apparent exactly what that something was. I wasn't stupid, and I'd have dealt with this kind of shit before.

He joined me a second later, breathing heavily. We sat in silence for a beat before he turned to face me.

"God, you're so fucking hot!" James expressed coarsely as he leaned towards me.

"Thanks." My voice was flat and insincere.

James made his objective clear as he pressed his lips fiercely against mine. I pushed him away robustly, and he looked at me surprised.

"You need to take me home," I demanded.

He narrowed his eyes at me. I saw his determination, and he saw my noncompliance as a challenge. He grabbed me by the back of the neck roughly, and jerked me to his lips. The kiss was hard and nothing like Edward. The bile was rising, and I was fully disgusted. Using all my strength, I reached up and put my hands on his chest, pushing him forcibly away from me. He was strong, no doubt, but still not strong enough to keep his mouth on my lips. That was something I refused to allow.

"You need to take me home," I repeated more sternly.

James ignored me, and his lips were again on mine, but this time he reached out and grabbed one of my breasts. It was extremely painful, and I realized that he wasn't going to stop, unless I stopped him. I pulled my knees up to my chest and kicked him away from me. The sheer force of it slammed him up against his car door. He looked at me stunned, as if he couldn't comprehend what just happened, but that quickly faded and was replaced with intense fury. The look on his face was alarming.

"Fucking bitch, you will pay for that!" he spat.

"James, you need to calm down and just take me home" I said, trying to keep my voice even.

In my line of work, when a situation was close to getting out of hand, it was best to try to calm things down. James was close to losing it, and that was not my intention. I needed to keep a firm grasp on the situation, to make sure we both stayed cool and collected.

"Like hell I will. You're a hot piece of ass who has been begging for me to fuck you all night!"

Apparently, I was the only one. It wasn't smart of me to let him work me up like that, but even I had my limits.

"You're completely delusional." I laughed without humor. "Fine, don't drive me home. I'll walk." I told him resignedly as I opened the car door to leave.

James reached over me and closed the door firmly. This was getting us nowhere, and I was growing tired of the whole thing. James looked at me smugly, assuming he won the battle, but he didn't know who he was dealing with, and with one swift move I elbowed him hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. James scowled at me, and as I went to open the door again, he grabbed me by the hair, pulling me back in. Instinctively, I jerked away from his grasp, and I saw that pieces of my hair were hanging from his fingers. The anger in me was building, but I promised myself to keep the peace, and as I turned to leave again, James smacked me hard across the face. I saw nothing but red.

_Mother fucker!_

Glaring at the kid, I did something totally against my rules, but he crossed the line, and I was pushed past my limit. James watched me as I stroked my hot cheek, the arrogant smile he gave me was what made me react, and I didn't even realize what I was doing as I gave him a sharp right hook. The impact was immediate, and sent him into frenzy. The responding punch to my face wasn't pleasant, and to be honest, I expected it to hurt. My mind went into overdrive as we exchanged blows, both of us refusing to give up.

_My face is going to be a bloody mess. How am I going to explain this to Edward?_

Still fighting him off the best way I could, I closed my eyes tightly and thought of Edward. It now seemed like having him be close by would've been useful. Edward warned me about James, and like an idiot, I brushed him off. For the hundredth time that night, I repeated my one thought.

_I miss Edward._

My mind was so consumed with Edward that I didn't even feel the moment that James weight was yanked off of me. God only knew how long I sat there punching at thin air before I realized something was amiss. The confusion I felt as I opened my eyes and saw James no longer hitting me was a little disorientating. Looking around for the cause, I turned to my right and saw that the car door was ajar and James was lying flat on his back. There was terror in his eyes as a massive form hovered on top of him. My eyes lazily focused on the two large hands that were wrapped around James' neck. It took me half a second to process the scene. Relief flooded through me when I realized what had come to pass, but my relief was short lived, because soon my mind was in complete shock.

_What the fuck is he doing here?_

_**Whats ya think? Do you love it? Hate it? Let me know..I'm dying to hear from ya.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Just so you know, I love Edward and I think he's dreamy. Now, I'm sorry about last chapter, if you got to it before I was able to reupload...don't even know if thats a word, but lets go with it for now. Sorry, fic fail ;)**

**Thanks xrxdanixrx..for being a kick ass beta!**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight.**

Chapter 11

**EPOV**

As I watched Bella storm off with Rosalie, I was left feeling…confused. How did Bella know Rosalie and why were they at odds with each other? My pondering was slightly distracted by the large man standing next to me. He was bouncing nervously on his heels as he watched me from the corner of his eye, I looked at him questioningly.

"Oh, sorry, man," he said, extending out his hand. "I'm Emmett."

"It's really nice to meet you, Emmett. I'm--"

"Edward Masen," he interrupted. "Um, yeah, I sort of go to your school."

Emmett seemed embarrassed by his statement and he looked away from me just as I was about to ask him more questions. Emmett's focus now lay behind me, piquing my curiosity; Bella and Rosalie were no more than ten yards from where we stood, and all I could see from my point of view was Bella's flushed face and the back of Rosalie's head. However, Rosalie's whole body was animated as she flung her arms around exasperatedly. It was obvious that their little chit chat was now getting heated. Impulsively, I moved to go intervene, only to have Emmett stop me with his massive hand on my chest.

"Uh, I wouldn't, dude."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. Who are you? I know you say you go to the school but are you a student?" I asked, annoyed.

As Emmett hesitated to answer me, I found myself sizing him up. Emmett was a huge guy and it was hard to imagine him as a student. He was no doubt young, but fuck, if he wasn't this tree of a man. He stood about 6'5", which wasn't what made him huge, it was his massive solid as a rock physique. The intimidation that I felt from his was undeniable.

"How do you know Bella?" I heard myself ask. "_How _does Rosalie know Bella?"

As I was shooting out all these questions at him, it didn't take me long to figure out that Emmett was a cop as well. As realization hit, I glanced over at Bella and remembered Rosalie's hostility towards her; it was obvious that Rosalie was behind this whole undercover thing. There were still several pieces missing, but the puzzle was slowly coming together.

"Well--" Emmett floundered, and I held up my hand to save him.

He smiled gratefully at me. It was clear that Emmett didn't want to go into the long story that was suddenly unfolding before me.

"So, what's going on over there?" I asked him.

"Bella is in deep shit. She broke the rules. She is probably going to get kicked off this case," Emmett said glumly.

"What?"

"Yeah, Rosalie told us all that we couldn't expose our cover." He eyed me suspiciously. "It's obvious Bella did just that--either that or you're out with a student right now."

Emmett waggled his eyebrows suggestively at me and it was impossible not to laugh. Having just met him, it was odd how I instantly liked him.

Our smiles didn't last long as we both were reminded of the situation at hand. Bella had told me what would happen if anyone was to find out about us, but now that it was actually happening, I felt immensely guilty. The last thing I wanted was for Bella to get kicked off a case that she loved.

"Fuck," I muttered. "This sucks."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Bella is the best undercover detective we have. She's usually focused and never breaks the rules. It's unlike Bella to screw up like this. She must _really _like you--" Emmett paused and suddenly, he let a loud bellow of a laugh. "Man, now everything makes sense. No wonder she's been such a basket case lately. Whew, must say I'm relieved. I was starting to think it was me."

I went to ask him what he meant by that when Rosalie strolled up. She grabbed Emmett around his arm, and towed him away, but stopped short to face me. Her face was tense. It was strange to see her that way, considering the last time I saw her, when she was charming, relaxed, and happy. Now her facial features looked severe.

Her blue eyes pierced straight through me. "Break her heart Edward, I break your face."

"I would never--"

Rosalie didn't let me finished as she tugged on Emmett, dragging him off. He waved over his shoulder at me like a kid, the smile never leaving his face.

My attention was averted back to Bella as I glanced over in her direction. She was looking at me with a sad smile. Her eyes were beckoning me, and it was impossible for me not to go to her. If what Emmett said was true, and Bella was kicked off the case, well, she needed me to comfort her. I hoped she still wanted me. To think, that she might possibly have resentment towards me would crush me. Life without Bella wasn't an option for me. If she ever decided she didn't want me, I would let her go, but life would lose all its color. Its meaning.

_Fuck, Masen, grow a pair!_

Ignoring my inner berating, I approached Bella cautiously. Still unsure how I would fare, I opted to rub her back gently, trying to be supportive. That simple chaste touch ignited desire within me. My entire body ached for more, but I knew right now wasn't about me. It was about Bella. She needed comfort from me, and not for me to press my hard-on against her leg like some horny adolescent.

Thankfully, Bella was comforted by my company, and I sighed with relief. As I talked with Bella, I saw that her mood was oddly upbeat. If Bella got kicked of the case, she was taking the news rather well. She looked relaxed and happy. It was hard to reconcile between what I saw moments ago to what I was seeing now.

The look in her eyes was different. There was conviction behind them, and I never saw that before in her. Even in the past when Bella was attacking me, she always seemed to be reserved. She held something back. Now, looking into her deep brown pools, I saw that her heart was open. It was mine if I wanted it.

_Oh, how I want it._

The need for this woman was done taking a back seat, and I had to kiss her. My lips ached searchingly, beseechingly on their own, seeking and finding Bella's soft lips. What happened after that was beyond words. The kiss was different than any other kiss we ever shared. It was slow and meaningful, and I tried in vain to express exactly how much she meant to me. My feelings for this goddess only intensified. They never wavered in the slightest, and I knew, without a doubt, that I loved her.

How could I not love this woman? She was everything that I never knew I wanted. It was clear to me now why my relationship with Tanya never worked out. Why I had spent all my time hibernating in my work, and why those blind dates never came to anything. It was because, without conscious thought, I was searching for Bella. It was the only logical explanation I could come up with, the only thing that made any sense. It didn't matter that I only knew Bella for a week; it was all I needed. The last seven days went by in a blink of an eye, but it was enough time for me to fall in love with her. For some reason, that small time frame made no difference to me. What I felt for Bella wasn't something that would ever go away, but instead, just continue to grow with every passing minute.

Time was no longer relevant.

She took her hands and wrapped her fingers in my hair, pulling me close, I was instantly a goner. Knowing that it wouldn't be long before I completely lost myself in the moment, I regrettably pulled away. Not entirely however, that was something I wouldn't be able to do.

When I was with Bella things got confusing, as if time was no longer an issue, our jobs were a different story. There were so many things at risk by us being together, so much we had to take into account. For my own sanity, I needed to know where she wanted this to go, what were her expectations?

When she told me that she wanted to be with me, and that I meant something to her. It was like my whole body exploded with happiness. It was an unfamiliar sensation, and it was a feeling I never wanted to part with. Bella ignited life within me.

Even though our night had been interrupted, it was hard for me to see the evening as ruined. Things shifted in an unexpected direction, and, in a sense, I was grateful for it. It got Bella to admit her feelings for me.

The silence that wafted over us was nice, but the small shivers coming from Bella's body broke the spell. It was her welfare and comfort that would always win over my needs. It was getting late, and I needed to take her some place warm. Perhaps we could get our food taken inside.

I never wanted to break contact from this woman, so when our embrace broke reluctantly, I made sure her hand was, at the very least, interlaced with mine. Leading her back to our deserted table, it was clear that our food had been sitting idle for awhile. Glancing over at Bella, I could sense that she was no longer hungry. It was clear that the romantic date was finished and I waved the server over. The food was wrapped up, the bill was paid, and I was driving Bella home within ten minutes time.

We held hands as a way to stay connected, and I watched her with fascination as she changed the stations in my car. Her taste of music was interesting. Apparently, Bella loved pop hits. It was in mid chorus of her singing Lady GaGa that I laughed at her theatrics. Bella looked at me, giving me a mock face of hurt.

"Sorry, baby, please continue," I urged, kissing her hand.

She smiled brightly and continued to assault me with her musical taste. If Bella's happiness meant I had to endure Lady GaGa, I would. Hell, if my discomfort over her music was what it took for us to be happy, I considered myself lucky. There were worse things than having to listen to Lady GaGa.

I would take an eternity of Lady GaGa over a minute of fighting with Bella. What started as a nice night, kissing her soft lips on her couch, turned into an argument about her safety, my need to have it and her total disregard for it. The frustration I felt as she refused to hear me out about James was something I kept reeled in. But the moment she referred to me as _some_ guy, that was what did me in. There I was, baring my fucking soul to her, and I was just _some _guy. Then I slipped like a moron and referred myself as her boyfriend. That one slip of the tongue nearly broke me, because the emotion behind her eyes was as clear as day… it was pity.

_Fucking pity!_

The door closed behind me and I exhaled. The blank expression on Bella's face as I told her I was leaving pained me to no end. If I had stayed any longer I would have probably cried like a big baby, and that was something that I refused to let her to see. To think, I was just moments away from telling her I loved her.

But that was apparently too soon. The fight between us saved me from ruining everything. Bella cared for me, sure, I knew that. However, I doubted she had taken the leap like I had. It was a strange thing to do, even for me. People do crazy things when they are in love, and I was a man in love. We were the stupidest of the breed.

_I'm so screwed._

Pushing myself off Bella's door, I contemplated about just going back inside and ending this stupid fight. If that was what it actually was. In all honesty, it wasn't a fight. Bella had laid everything out on the table for me. What it meant to be with her. I could take it or leave it.

_Did I just leave it?_

That part was hazy. My hurt and confusion had overwhelmed me, causing me to act absurdly.

The night hadn't turned out the way I had planned, in fact at one point I thought it shifted into something better. Bella had in her way confessed that she truly cared for me, that I had meant something to her. Not saying what went down had erased any of that, but it just brought up speed bumps that we had failed to look at or refused to acknowledge.

Bella's job as a Detective wasn't _ideal_. It wasn't something I expected a girlfriend of mine to choose as a profession. It really wasn't a deal breaker in my book, but my need to protect Bella was a deal breaker for her... She had gone through life being on her own, and now I was trying to disrupt that. I guess I could understand her point of view, in a way, but why couldn't she understand mine?

This was too much to think about and my body ached to sleep. Perhaps, I could think more clearly in the morning…

Thankfully, today was going to be a busy one for me, and my errands would serve as a distraction. All this week I had been so consumed with Bella that I had completely disregarded everything. In my self induced haze, I had forgotten to do some overdue grocery shopping, pick up my rented tux, and visit my parents.

There was a one year anniversary slash benefit gala for my dad's hospital coming in a couple of weeks. My dad was a respectable Surgeon for St. Anthony Hospital, and he was the one of organizers for the benefit. He had a children's burn charity he wanted to get some recognition to, and he fought relentlessly with the Chief of Medicine to get them to coincide it with the one year anniversary celebration. Naturally, my dad was very persistent; the Chief of Medicine gave in, just to get my dad out of his face. It was obvious I took after him.

My mom had been nagging at me to bring a date to this affair. She had set her mind on finding me the perfect girl. When Tanya and I broke up, my mom's wheels started turning. It might have seemed heartless of her to push me into the dating scene so quickly after the break-up, but she never really cared for Tanya, and she didn't see the demise of the relationship as a tragedy, more like a relief.

I found it rather easy to turn down my mom's offers. All I had to do was use my job as an out. She meant well and I knew that, but after the break up with Tanya all I wanted to do was reevaluate my life… _alone_. I just wished that Jasper and my mom had respected that.

But now I had Bella, or at least, I hoped I still did. My phone had been silent all day and my fingers itched to call her, but what would I say? In all truthfulness, I was a pussy for walking out on her like I did. Sure, her blasé attitude about my concerns had hurt me, but still, I needed to man up. She had laid it out for me, could I handle her profession? In a way, I really could. But there would always be my cave man instinct lying dormant in the back of my mind. My need to be there to protect her would never go away.

_Take it or leave it, Bella._

My mind was going over Bella's beautiful face as I stood, getting my tux fitted for the last time. Disappointed in my minds train of thought, I tried to focus on my mirrors reflection. It was obvious that I was tired, and the permanent scowl on my face would indicate that I was in a foul mood.

My appearance would tip off my mom, and to be honest, I didn't want to go into the assorted tale that was Bella. It still tripped me out that is was _that_ Isabella. The one my mom repeatedly tried to set me up with. When my mom first approached me about Bella, it was way out of left field.

She had come up to my school a couple months prior to drop off some flyers for the Benefit Gala, or that was just a ploy for her to mention Bella. At this point, I would've put it past my mom, she was devious that way.

She strolled into my classroom one day in March, her copper hair pulled into a severe ponytail. My mom was in her late fifties, but still looked amazing, in fact, both my parents had aged gracefully. They were quite a couple to behold.

"Eddie!" My mom beamed as she walked into my classroom.

Her nickname for me was something I hated, and every time she used it just irritated me.

"Hey," I greeted her as I forced a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just dropping off some flyers for the one year anniversary for your dad's hospital. Just getting the word out," she said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Oh--" I paused confused. "But why at this school? It's not your usual targeted audience"

"Eddie." My mom frowned in disapproval. "Didn't you once tell me that young minds are like sponges, you just have to let their minds soak?"

I smiled warmly at her. "In that case, I think it's a brilliant idea."

My mom walked aimlessly around the empty room, her fingers toying with her jogging suit zipper. It was a nervous habit, zip up…zip down. By the time my mom made her third lap around the room and was on her hundredth zip up, I had enough.

"Mom, you're driving me crazy."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She blushed.

"Who is she?" I conceded.

The smile that lit up my mom's face was new. "Her name is Isabella; she's my jogging partner."

"Mom," I groaned. "I'm not interested in one of your recently divorced cougar friends."

She was hurt by my callous statement, but trudged on anyway.

"Edward," my mom said sternly. "Take your arrogant head out of your ass."

Shocked by my mom's choice of words, I nodded shamefully. "Your right, Mom. Sorry that was an ass thing to say."

Regardless of how truthful it really was.

"She is not one of my _cougar_ friends; in fact she is your age. She lives about a block from me and she is quite a woman. She is beautiful, bright, so self-assured. She is the type of girl to keep my son on his toes."

I had sensed that there was a 'but' coming. "What's wrong with her?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, really, it's just…her job is not ideal."

"Ideal? That doesn't sound like you? Is she like a prostitute?"

"Edward Masen!" my mom hissed at me. She was fully appalled by my insinuation. "No…she's a Police Officer."

My laughter had my mom furious with me. This was no laughing matter to her.

"Mom, you had me worried that it was something serious."

"Well, she is so tiny. I understand she's had training, but when you meet her, Eddie, you will see what I'm talking about. You just get this overwhelming need to protect--"

"Whoa," I interrupted. "Who said I was going to meet her?"

"Are you going to be so stubborn that you won't even give this a chance?" my mom's tone was laced with disappointment.

"Mom, this isn't a good time. I am literally busy with upcoming finals, grading. Its pure chaos," I told her, lying through my teeth.

My mom suspected as such as she pouted at my refusal. She looked away from me, and stared out the window.

"Well, that's unfortunate, because I have a feeling about this one. It saddens me that you will let all my past failures ruin your future happiness."

_Damn it!_

"Fine," I said through clenched teeth. "What's her number?"

My mom's eyes brightened at my broken will and scribbled down Bella's number. When she had left, after telling me that I wasn't going to be sorry for the millionth time, I was ashamed to say I heartlessly trashed the number.

If I had only known then, what I knew now.

Shaking my head back to the present, I had noticed I was in line at the grocery store.

_What the…_

This was my life now that Bella was in it. My thoughts were wrapped up in her, it was like I was having random black outs. Suddenly, I found myself walking through life on auto pilot. It did concern me at times on how unobservant I was. Would it always be like this? Would she always affect me this way? Somehow, that seemed okay to me.

Scanning over my filled cart, I noticed in my haze that I still was able to function properly. Apparently, I had gotten everything on my long list.

"Hey, Edward!" a large voice boomed behind me.

Turning around, I was faced with a grinning Emmett. He was holding a six pack of beer and Doritos. Smiling at his choice of purchases, I held out my hand and he shook it boisterously.

"Hey, man. Good to see you. How's it going?" I asked.

"Awesome." Emmett nodded. "I was just grabbing some beer and snacks for the Mariners game. Say, what are you up to today? Want to hang out?"

I took Emmett up on his offer without hesitation. "Yeah, as a matter fact, I do."

We decided to go to my house for the game because of my groceries and I had a flat screen, a Christmas present from the folks. It was easy to get along with Emmett, he was enthusiastic about life and he had a perverted sense of humor. All in all, his company was nice, and it had distracted me from my thoughts of Bella, if for only a little while, but like always, my thoughts of Bella didn't stay dormant for long. Around the eighth inning, Emmett shifted towards me and smiled.

"So, I have to ask. Are you and Bella a thing?"

I laughed at him. "A thing? Like, are we going steady?" I mocked.

"Sure, whatever. I gotta know, because my girl, Bella, never dates."

This piece of information surprised me. How can someone so beautiful and charming not date? She had to have men lining up. Emmett saw my shock and chuckled.

"It's not the guys that are the problem, its Bella," Emmett explained. "She is so focused, so wrapped up in her work, she doesn't get out much. So, when I saw her with you last night, I almost pissed my pants."

"Nice visual, dude," I chortled.

"Well, it's the truth. So, I want to know, are you guys official?"

"Um, well…" I sighed as I took a large swig of my beer. "We are sort of at a crossroads, at the moment." I confessed. He looked confused, so I further explained. "We had a fight; no not a fight, but a disagreement. She is going out on a date tonight with some lead of hers and I don't trust the guy. She was upset because I wanted to accompany her, to keep watch just in case, and, well, she resented that idea."

"Sounds like Bella," Emmett sneered. "Who's the lead? Who's the guy?"

"James Spero."

Emmett spat out his beer all over my coffee table and I looked up at him, stunned.

"That fucking asshole?" Emmett hissed.

"So, you heard of him?" I questioned bitterly.

"Yeah, I have heard of that prick. Bella is going out with him tonight? Alone? And you let her?!" Emmett asked furiously.

"Ha!" I laughed humorlessly. "She didn't give me a choice in the matter."

"So, you do it anyway!" Emmett said like that was obvious. "God, Bella is so fucking stubborn. She always thinks she can handle shit. Do you know where he's taking her?"

"To some concert, I don't know for sure."

"What time?" Emmett asked, setting down his beer.

"I don't know, later tonight, I guess," I remarked, blandly.

Glancing up at my clock, Emmett stood. "It's four thirty now, if we leave right away, we might be able to catch her before she leaves the house."

"What? You mean we are going to follow her?"

"Fuck yeah we are! I don't give a shit what she thinks. She will be pissed, but trust me, she gets over it. There is no way we're going to let her go out on her own."

"But what about the game," I stuttered.

"Screw the game!"

Emmett grabbed the rest of the chips as he headed for my door; I sat on my couch, staring out into nothing. The fact that I hadn't had the guts to follow her, I had to say, it put shame into me. Emmett went against her without hesitation. His need to protect Bella was strong, I admired him for that.

"What the hell, Edward? Are you coming?" Emmett asked.

Everything was moving so fast that I had completely forgotten that this was what I wanted all along. The reason for my sudden indecision was baffling. Finally getting my shit together, I rose to my feet. The excitement I felt now coursing through my veins was certain, I was going to see Bella. That alone should have been reason enough.

"I'm right behind you," I told Emmett, shutting off my television on the way out.

We ended up taking Emmett's Camaro because it was fast and Emmett had laughed at me when I had suggested my Volvo. He drove like a wild man, but I enjoyed the speed of his car. He took the fastest route to Bella's; it was obvious we were on a time crunch. We had no idea when her date was and it was possible that we could have already missed her. That thought pained me.

Emmett threw his phone at me and I looked up at him questioningly.

"Text Alice," he told me brusquely. "She should be under _chipmunk_."

Scrolling through his phone, I found _chipmunk_ with a grinning Alice, but above that was a breathtaking picture of Bella, which Emmett nicknamed her as the _Bellanator_. I laughed at his sense of humor.

_Hmm, I wonder what my name would be…I'm guessing teachward._

"What do you want me to text?" I asked.

"Just ask Alice when Bella is supposed to leave."

Doing as Emmett asked, I texted Alice. It wasn't long before his phone chimed. I read it silently.

_**Bella is leaving our humble abode at five-thirty. Why do you care?**_

_**Alice xoxo**_

"She say's Bella is supposed to leave at five-thirty," I read off to him. I glanced at the clock. "Fuck, its five now."

"We'll make it," Emmett said confidently, but increased his speed for extra measure.

Not responding back to Alice's text, I placed Emmett's fancy phone in his center console. My body was tense as I feared we would miss her, but as Emmett pulled into the familiar neighborhood, I sighed with relief.

"Told yah, Bro!" Emmett boasted.

Emmett parked across from Bella's townhouse, fully concealed from her view. He shut of the engine as we sat and watched.

"I haven't done this in a while," Emmett told me.

"Done what?" I asked, confused.

"Tailing Bella…it was something I did when Bella and Alice did their sting operations."

"Did they know?"

"No!" Emmett scoffed. "Those girls would have stringed me up by my balls."

That was quite an image and I chuckled at the thought. It was hard to imagine two tiny girls having the upper hand over Emmett, that would be a sight, but then again, those girls seemed like a feisty pair. The family dynamic between them was something I hadn't expected. Emmett's brotherly affection towards them was genuine, and I was happy that Bella had someone looking after her.

"So, I assume things never went wrong then?" I questioned dazedly.

"Nope, thank goodness," Emmett said as she shoved a handful of chips into his mouth.

We sat in silence for the next twenty minutes as we waited for Bella to leave. My mind was reeling with everything that had already happened in the last week. Before Bella entered my life, I had told myself I was happy, that in my little world, I was complete. It was amazing how I fed myself that lie for so long. It was obvious that I wasn't happy. I was barely even a person. My students had made me feel like I had something to offer, but that was it. Now I knew what I was missing. It was Isabella Swan. The woman I had fallen in love with. The realization hit me at that moment; Bella was the only woman that I had truly loved. Now feeling the real thing, the difference was startling.

Around five-thirty, a taxi cab pulled up alongside the curb, both Emmett and I sat up straight. He leaned over his steering wheel like he was trying to get a closer look, I soon found myself doing the same.

Suddenly my reason for living walked out of the house in a tight v-neck tank top, a short leather mini skirt and biker boots.

_Holy shit…._

"Dude, what is Bella wearing?" Emmett huffed.

I couldn't speak; instead, I shook my head. If I had thought what she wore last night was sensational, well, this outfit she wore now was putting that one to shame. Bella looked young, sexy, and edgy. Why was she wearing that on a date with _James? _Was she trying to kill me?

_Wait…she doesn't know I'm here, _I reminded myself.

"I bet Alice dressed her in that," Emmett told me as if he was trying to assure me.

Deep down, I hoped that was true, but then again, did Alice dress her last night? Bella was literally giving me an ulcer. Since day one, she had put me into a constant state of nerves, but as time passed, the reasons for my nervousness shifted from feeling guilty for wanting her to wanting to know what she was thinking. It was so stressful wondering what was going through that head of hers, and I used to think I was good at reading people.

Emmett waited for the taxi to pass our hiding spot before he started tailing it. Now that I had seen her, I couldn't wait to hold her. The fact she had been on my mind all day was one thing, but now that I was staring at the back of her head, seemed too much. Once again, I pulled out my cell phone, itching to talk to her somehow. Selfishly, I wanted Bella to be thinking of me while she was on her date with James.

_I will kill him if he tries to kiss her!_

"Hey Romeo," Emmett interrupted my fantasy of killing James. "I need you to focus, bro."

Emmett was right. We were on a stake out. Our main goal was to make sure Bella stayed safe. The last thing we needed was for me to over think the situation and act out irrationally.

"I'm here."

"Good." Emmett patted me on the shoulder with his free hand.

We didn't follow Bella's Taxi for long; it had reached a public shopping mall that was ten minutes from her house. Bella was smart, more than I gave her credit for. It seemed that she made sure to meet James in a public place. That spoke volumes about her not trusting him. It seemed that Bella was just as nervous about James as I was, and the fact she treated my concerns like I was an over protective boyfriend, annoyed me to no end.

Emmett, like a true pro, kept his distance, but was close enough for us to watch. I noticed James right away. The snake, that he was, hid in the shadows waiting to strike his prey. My stomach tightened with a sick feeling as I watched James walk over to Bella and hand her something. I squinted to get a better focal point. It looked like a flask of some kind.

"Here, dude. These will help," Emmett laughed as he shoved something hard into my arm.

Hesitant to look away from Bella, I took a quick glance at the object Emmett held out to me. In his massive hands was a pair of binoculars. I snagged them quickly.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I looked through the lenses.

"No problem…" Emmett paused. "So, what's going on?"

"They were talking, but now he is pulling her to his car," I told Emmett as I watched closely. I sneered at James's approach at being a gentleman. "What a tool! He can't even open the car door for her."

"What an ass," Emmett agreed.

My eyes stayed glued on Bella as she stood frozen in front of James car. Her face was lost in thought. She seemed so morose. It wasn't long before James was hollering at Bella's still body. The way he was treating her was pissing me off, and it was obvious that she meant nothing to him. My hands gripped the binoculars tightly, releasing the anger that boiled in me.

"Alright, here we go," Emmett said shifting his car into drive.

We kept a close distance as we followed behind James's car. My mind wandered back to Bella's glum expression, and I could no longer keep up the silence. I pulled out my phone to text her. There were two reasons for this, one, I missed her like crazy, and two, I wanted to know where her head was. My selfish need was in full force, the will to rein it in was lost.

_**Bella,**_

_**I am sorry for how I left things last night. Don't think for one minute that was the end of us. I hope your date with James ends safely and please call me tonight. I don't care how late it is. I miss you, Bella.**_

_**Yours Forever, Edward**_

Hitting send, I waited for her reply. It was the longest minute of my life, but the moment I saw my screen light up with her name was all it took for me to forget that time even passed.

_**Edward,**_

_**I am also sorry for last night, I miss you too and I promise to be safe. Talk to you soon.**_

_**Forever,**_

_**Your Bella**_

_Forever Your Bella._

I repeated her signature over and over in my head. In three words, she had reaffirmed that she was mine. That no matter what her reasons for being on this date, she was thinking of me. Now, I wanted to pledge all my love to her, but I stopped. It would be a cad thing to do to tell her I loved her over a text message and while she was in the company of some other guy. It wasn't the way I wanted to tell her, but I wanted to respond back to her. As I went to write a quick and honest reply, Emmett snatched my phone.

"What the hell are you doing? Trying to get us caught?" he scolded.

"No. I just wanted to apologize to her," I said, half telling the truth.

"Well, let me tell you something, _her_ getting caught texting _you_-her secret boyfriend who is also her _teacher_-won't help things. Just leave it alone for now, okay?"

Nodding at his demand, he handed me back my phone, shoving it back in my pocket to prove that his advice was heard. Emmett smiled at me in approval. Once again, silence filled the car, and I wanted to take my mind off the phone that was burning a hole in my pocket, the lifeline to Bella that was calling to me…loudly.

"What's up with you and Jasper's sister?" I asked abruptly.

Emmett looked at me confused. "Who?"

"Rosalie. What's up with that?"

"Oh…well she is the sexiest fucking thing I have ever seen in my life, but other than that, were cool," Emmett told me with an offhand tone, but the gleam in his eyes told me different.

"Bullshit," I cackled. "You're into her."

He just smiled at me. It was obvious that Emmett wasn't good with expressing his feelings for her, but I could see it as clear as day. He was insane for her; he might've even loved her. He just may not have known it…yet.

"Well, I think she is amazing. You're a lucky guy," I told him truthfully.

"Yeah, I am." He nodded thoughtfully. "But then again, so are you."

_I know…_

After that conversation ended without further discussion, we were left to our own devices. The slight smile on Emmett's face told me his thoughts were on Rosalie. My first impression of Rosalie was one of awe; I had thought that any man that snagged her would have to be something to keep her attention. Glancing over at the man next to me, it was evident that Rosalie found the perfect match. Unbeknownst to her, she had made me confident that my assumption was correct. Emmett might've been a kid at heart, a happy go lucky kind of guy, but he was also a strong individual. He stood up for what was right. It was like he followed a path of truth. He never lied, which was admirable, but I think he never felt the need to lie. He was an open book. Rosalie needed a guy like Emmett and he needed a woman like her. Out of all the chaos around them, they made perfect sense.

That was true of Bella and me, as well.

The traffic was crazy as we got closer and closer to the venue. In the havoc of all the cars, we ended up losing Bella and James. Emmett stayed calmed at this turn of events, but I was fucking frantic. My fingers drummed on his dash as I fidgeted in the seat.

"Relax, Edward. We'll find their car," Emmett told me.

But that didn't comfort me in the least. The place was packed and I feared that we wouldn't be able to get in. Everything around us was shady, the people, the parking. Emmett eventually made his way in and we circled the lot, searching in vain for James' car. It was hard to maneuver around the people, and they didn't take it too well when Emmett honked his horn and eloquently told them to 'Fucking move out of the way!'

After what seemed like forever, we parked two rows behind James. They were no longer in the car and I let out a heavy sigh. It was now a waiting game. My patience wasn't something that I was blessed with, in fact, I had none.

Emmett looked calm as he turned on the radio, my tension was heavy and it made the car stifling.

"Edward, you've got to calm down. If we are going to do this on a regular basis, I can't have you stressing me out."

My eyes shot over to him, he wasn't even looking at me when he said those words.

"Are you serious?" my voice came out hoarse.

"Why wouldn't I be? I told you I do this all the time, I'm just happy to finally have some company. I just can't have you getting your panties in a bunch every time we go." He looked at me pointedly. "Are you always this nervous, panicky type of guy?"

"Well, not usually. Bella seems to bring it out in me." I sighed as I ran my hands roughly through my hair.

Emmett laughed at my declaration. "Oh boy, well, you might want to get on some medication then, because life with Bella is like this."

Man, I feared his statement to be true.

The wait was excruciating. I was somehow able to keep myself outwardly calm, but inside I was dying, it had been two hours since our arrival, and I feared the worst. It was stupid to think that way, especially since Bella was safe inside with a lot of people. Emmett chatted in my ear about random things, which I suspected was his attempt to distract me. He had no idea that when it came to Bella, she was the distraction. If he only knew how deep I was involved, he would probably have me committed. This wasn't healthy. My constant obsessing was detrimental. Bella was my vice now, something that wasn't easy to quit, my addiction, my crack, my heroin. She was my poison.

"Here they come," Emmett said, effectively breaking me from my thoughts.

"Where?" I asked.

He pointed up ahead and I barely made them out. James was pulling Bella along, not even caring when she tripped over her feet. My hatred was growing as I watched him mistreat her.

_I will kill him!_

"Edward, listen to me on this," Emmett said shaking me.

Annoyingly, I turned and glared at him. "What?"

"Whatever happens, you cannot leave this car. You being here will alert James that something is amiss."

"Me? Why? What about you?" I asked frustrated.

"You are a teacher who doesn't belong here; I am a student who does."

Emmett was right, it was clear that my presence would cause unwanted questions. As much as I wanted to pound James into the ground, I had to restrain myself. All my trust lied in Emmett's capable hands.

"You're right," I admitted.

"Good," Emmett said relieved.

We watched as Bella and James got to the car, and I growled when the asshole opened her car door. It struck me as anything but chivalry. He was a callous, selfish monster, and I went rigid when he joined her in the car. The apprehension I felt was deep, and I just knew something was about to go wrong.

My whole body was taut as I waited to pounce at any given moment, clenching Emmett's dash; I watched the interaction between Bella and James. When he leaned over and kissed her, I saw red. I was out of the car before Emmett could reach out to stop me. They were only one hundred feet away from us and I would reach them within seconds. However, Emmett was quick, and was around me before I could advance any further.

"Edward, get back in the car!" he told me gruffly

From this vantage point, I could still see Bella and she was pushing against James, but that fucker kept on forcing himself on her. I saw nothing but my blinding hatred. I wanted James dead and I wanted him dead now. I started to struggle more to break free from Emmett's hold, but failed miserably.

_Fuck, I forgot how strong he is._

"Emmett, let me go!" I seethed.

"NO, asshole! You need to get back in the car!"

My mind was racing and I refused to hear him, but what I did hear was something that froze me to the core. It was the sound of the door opening, and Bella's firm voice demanding that she walk home, but even that wasn't so bad. What killed me was the door slamming closed. Emmett heard it, as well, and now he was more powerful and urgent as he dragged me back towards his car. He opened the passenger door with one hand as he held me with the other. He threw me in the car like a ragged doll.

"Fuck!" he swore as he looked over at the escalating situation. "Please, stay in the car. Can I trust you to do that?"

But his eyes caught movement in James' car, and he didn't wait for my answer as he bolted towards Bella. My whole body was twitching with anticipation. The feeling that I should've been there protecting my girl was strong, but I knew Emmett was right. If I was to make an appearance, everything would be blown and Bella might never forgive me.

I was trapped, forced to sit in Emmett's car and watch. The night was very dark, but I could see as clear as day. My eyes followed Emmett as he approached James's car, opened the door, and pulled him out by the back of his shirt. James hit the ground hard on his back as Emmett wasted no time and proceeded to choke the fucker. The smile on my face was of pure satisfaction.

James didn't struggle from what I could see, but soon I saw Bella's small frame get out of the car and yell at the two men. I watched as Emmett looked up at Bella. Whatever he saw when he looked at her only threw him into frenzy because the next thing I saw was Emmett's large fist pummeling against James's face. Bella started pulling on Emmett as I heard her loud shouts for him to stop.

"Don't stop, Emmett, kill him!" I growled from inside the car.

Emmett landed a few more punches to James before he got up, kicking him in the side. Emmett yelled one last thing at James as he hugged Bella and started leading her to his car. This was it; this would be where Bella finds out that I was somewhat behind this sting operation. Would she be mad? Would she be grateful? At this point, I had no clue.

Bella was shaking her head as Emmett held her close, her gaze was downcast and she didn't see me. Emmett looked at me through the window, he was silently telling me to be prepared. Emmett opened the door and Bella's soft voice drifted in.

"I told you I was fine, okay? Just promise me, Emmett, that you won't tell Ed--" her eyes fell on me, "ward."

I looked up into her brown eyes and she looked confused to see me, but then happy, that one I liked, but soon anger fell there and she never left that emotion. I didn't care that she was mad at me, because all I saw was her swollen eye and bloodied lip.

_That asshole hit her!_

Jumping out of the car, I caressed her face gently. She tried in vain to push me away, but I wouldn't be deterred. She was hurt; all that mattered to me now was that she knew I was there.

"Baby, I'm sorry," I told her.

"Get in the car," Emmett demanded.

Bella brushed me off as she squeezed passed me, moving the seat to get into the back, I trailed behind her. Bella huffed in annoyance as she saw that I followed her and she acted like she wanted nothing to do with me as she stared out the window. She refused to meet my gaze as I searched her beautiful face. Without conscious thought of how I would be received, I reached out to hold her hand, but she jerked it away. She was pissed at me, which I had expected.

Emmett jumped in the car a moment later and that was all it took for Bella to unleash her fury.

"So, what? You guys just figure you would show up and protect me, like some damsel in distress?"

"Wow, I thought thanks would be in order, Bells, but I guess this works, too," Emmett said sarcastically.

"Thanks?" she spat like that was a foreign concept.

"Yeah, thanks! Because what I almost witnessed was that bastard beating the shit out of you! Yeah, I would appreciate some gratitude from you," Emmett said harshly as he pulled onto the freeway.

"I was handling it, McCarty!" Bella hissed.

"Whatever, Swan," Emmett said dismissively.

My stomach tightened as I watched Bella shoot daggers at the back of Emmett's head. I could no longer take the distance, and my need to feel her was all too consuming, I scooted closer to her in the back seat. Her angry eyes looked up at me as a warning, but I advanced anyways. My arms pulled her closer to me, and I half expected her to slap me, but instead, she relented as she threw herself into me. Bella's face buried into my chest, and I stroked her hair lovingly.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," I repeated as I held her tight.

"God, Edward. You must think I'm an idiot," Bella said, her voice sounded annoyed.

"Why would I think that, huh? I love you."

Then it got real quiet really fucking quickly. Bella froze, Emmett held his breath, and internally, I panicked. It was weird how my love for her came out, not really at the right moment, per se, but out in the open, none of the less. Now, I was left to decide two options: I could either back pedal my way out of it or let it marinate.

_Let it marinate…_

Regardless of how I would be perceived by her right now, and even if she didn't feel the same for me, I was glad to have those feelings out. She knew now, she knew why I had to be there to make sure she was safe. She could hate me, which would suck, but it still wouldn't change my feelings for her. I was in love with her and now she knew it.

"I love you, too," Bella whispered.

I held her closer into to me and smiled.

_She loves me._

At that moment, everything was where it should be. Bella was in my arms, I had told her that I loved her, and she told me she loved me, too. It was perfect. Nothing could ruin this moment for me.

"Awe, how fucking disgusting…hey Edward, grow a pair and hand me a barf bag!"

Well, then again, there was always Emmett to take into account.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Last chapter for the night, I seriously don't want to overwhelm you. So, goodnight and I'll see you...well, I'll update tomorrow or so.**

**Thanks to my beta xrxdanixrx...**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns all!**

Chapter Twelve

**James POV **

Emmett 'the mother fucking captain of the football team' McCarty, had his hands around my throat. That jock was interrupting my time with Bella, and I was pissed, because things were starting to get interesting. The hate in his eyes told me that I shouldn't fuck with him. So, I let the asshole get the advantage over me. If this was a fair fight, I knew I could take him. He may be big, but that don't mean shit in the long run.

It wasn't long before Bella was out of the car, trying to stop him, and at this angle I could totally see up her skirt. Emmett followed my gaze, and saw exactly what I was craving. He huffed in disgust as he squeezed his hands around my throat. Now I was gasping for air.

_Fucker is strong!_

"Emmett!" Bella shouted. "You're going to kill him!"

Emmett didn't give a shit about what Bella was saying, seeing as how he flexed his biceps, which tightened the noose around my neck.

"Emmett, goddamnit, I'm serious!" Bella growled.

Emmett looked at me in the eyes as if he was trying to relay a message to me.

_Loud and clear, asshole!_

He released his grip on me and sat up. If I wasn't in need of air, I would have punched his ass. Emmett was a lucky son of a bitch.

"Okay, Bella, I'm done. Let's go…"Emmett said dejectedly as he glanced up at her.

My mind was in a chaotic mess as I tried to sit up in an effort to get away from his crazy ass, but whatever he saw on her face set him off again.

"This motherfucker hit you?" he spat at Bella.

"Yes, but—"

Emmett didn't wait for Bella to finish that sentence, and like before, his large fist pounded into my face. Blow after blow, each strike hurting more than the last. Instinctively, I covered my face in some form of protection. Emmett was relentless, though. It had taken Bella yanking at his arm for him to stop.

My head throbbed from the severe beating, and I waited for the fucker to get off me. Bella was pulling and jerking at Emmett. She was helping him rise to his feet, and he looked down at me with hatred.

_The feeling is mutual!_

"You'll pay for this, fucker," I groaned as I shifted to get up. "One way or another."

Emmett glared at me as I said those words; Bella was still tugging on him to leave, but her attempt was useless. He was a rock who refused to be moved. The way she looked up at him with concern, and love, fucking annoyed me. Bella was a liar. She was a slut, and what once attraction to her was, was now fucking disgust.

_I would still bang her, though._

"Come on, Emmett. Let's go, he's not worth it, okay?" Bella whined to her _boyfriend_.

"Yeah, listen to _your _whore!" I seethed, fully knowing the exact reaction I would get.

Like my own personal puppet, Emmett didn't disappoint as he took a swift kick to my stomach. That bitch hurt like no other, and I found myself wrapped up into a fetal position.

"I swear to god, Spero, if you ever look at Bella again, I will fucking castrate you!"

The empty threats he made to me were a joke and I had to stop myself from laughing. He took his poor wounded Bella to his side, walking away from me. It took some effort, but I was eventually able to get to my feet. My car supported my weight as I leaned back against it. It took me nearly a minute to get my head together, and once I was able to get my vision to focus, I turned my attention towards Bella and Emmett. It was interesting to watch the interaction between them. Was Emmett her boyfriend or fuck buddy? It was clear they were close by the way he was holding her. The way she looked up at him was intimate. My anger increased when I saw Emmett lead Princess Bella to his fancy overpriced car, a gift from his fucking rich parents, no doubt.

I hated rich fuckers; they had no clue what it meant to work hard for something. All they did was sit and wait until they turned twenty-one so they could collect their trust fund.

Yes, I really hated Emmett McCarty.

It was hard to figure those two out. The relationship was confusing. Were they friends, lovers, or possibly long lost relatives? I mean, what gives? At school, they barely acknowledged each other. They were in different cliques. Emmett was the popular jock; he and his sister practically ran the school after one week. Fucking rich kids…

Then, there was Bella, the loner, and I knew she was a loner, because I followed her. In the shadows, I was able to keep close tabs on my new fascination. As I stalked my prey, I noticed that she stayed pretty much to herself, _except_ at lunch. It was the only time I saw her interact with anyone, and god, those people were pathetic. Bella didn't even belong with those losers. No, Bella was cooler than that. She was this kick ass girl who didn't take people's shit. That was what had attracted me to her from the start. She was a fighter, and I knew she would be feisty. Bella would put up a fight. It was what I hoped for, and thankfully, that was _exactly_ what she delivered.

That was until the asshole came along and ruined everything. I was so close to having Bella the way I wanted her. In the past, I had girls go limp on me, and that wasn't any fun, but Bella resisted. Her scent was everywhere… on my clothes, on my hands, and it was pure ecstasy. Fuck, it would've been so much sweeter if Emmett, the asshole, didn't interrupt us.

So, what was his deal? Why did he give two shits about a little nothing like Bella?

I watched them closely, and suddenly, out of nowhere, it fucking hit me. It was obvious that they did know each other, but at school they _acted _like they didn't. Why would they do that?

It was also very _convenient_ for Emmett to swoop in at the right time and save his precious Bella. Was he following us? His Camaro was parked suspiciously close to mine; in fact, he was only two rows behind me. It seemed like a perfect scouting point to me.

I kept my gaze locked on them. It sucked that I couldn't hear them, though. They were too far away, and their voices were just out of my hearing range.

_Fuck, I wish I knew how to read lips!_

Bella opened the passenger door to his car and stopped. She was staring at _someone._ It was clear that Emmett had brought a friend, but why did just Emmett come to Bella's rescue? I thought jocks ran in packs. It was clear that this person wanted to stay hidden.

Well, that was until he stepped out of the car and showed himself.

_Mr. Masen?_

My eyes blinked in surprise as I tried to gather my thoughts. There was no way I was imagining this shit. My head had been pounded on, but still, I knew what I saw, and what I saw was Mr. Masen. The shock overwhelmed me, and the betrayal increased as I watched him affectionately caress her cheek. There was concern written all over his face. It was clear that he was he trying to comfort her…

What the fuck was Mr. Masen doing here? Why was he touching Bella like that? It was so…so intimate, like he was her boyfriend and not her teacher. Something was definitely up. Unable to look away from them, I soon found Emmett's eyes staring back at me. The expression on his face was filled with panic, he knew I caught them.

_Busted!_

Emmett's efforts were too late as he rushed the two _love birds _into his car.

Yes, something was definitely going on. It was all making sense now. That was why Bella had been so distant with me. Any other girl would have thrown themselves at me; I rarely had to use force. Then again, I liked it when I did have to force myself on them, and I was pleased when Bella fought against me. Her feistiness was something that turned me on, she was a fire cracker and I wanted to be there for the explosion.

_Oh, the explosion would've been so sweet, too. _

The real reason behind Bella's distance only managed to piss me off. She was dating a teacher. Isabella Swan, the classic nerd, was fucking a teacher! I really couldn't blame Mr. Masen for trying to hit that, I mean, Bella was smoking. She tried on most occasions to act prude, but it was obvious that she laid it down.

She just wouldn't lay it down for me.

_Bitch!_

Emmett kicked up some rocks as he sped past me in his car; a few pebbles found their target as they bounced off my car. I gave that mother fucker a head nod while flipping him off. I would see him again, I might've let him overtake me tonight, but he would get his. Emmett refused to face me as he tried to dodge my glare, but he knew what was up.

The night was a fucking mess, and I was done. It wasn't until I got into my car and started my baby, that I was able to fully relax. She was the only lady I cared for. My car purred like a kitten and never let me down, not like that whore Bella Swan. Now, she was the biggest tease ever, and as I pulled out of the parking lot, I decided to reflect on tonight's events.

Now, I didn't have all the facts but this is what I knew:

Bella was fucking Mr. Masen. She and Emmett knew each other, but acted like they didn't when they were at school. Mr. Masen knew Emmett and…fuck this was all too much, and all I really wanted to do was get stoned. My face hurt like a bitch, my sexual frustration was at an all time high, and to top it all off; I still had to call Aro.

The concert tonight was the perfect place to push some goods. The kids were loaded with cash and begging for me to give them a release. Aro had some high quality shit. It was pure and the kids loved it. He took most of the cut, which at first, I was against, but as the dough started rolling in, well, let's just say I stopped protesting.

Just as I was pulling out my phone to call the boss, the boss called me.

"What up, Boss?" I answered.

"James, you were supposed to call me an hour ago. My time is not of your choosing." Aro's voice was cold.

_Fuck, he was pissed!_

"Um, I'm sorry. I got wrapped up with this girl I was on a date with---"

"James," Aro interrupted with a low growl. "Was I not clear about my expectations? Can you meet them or not?"

The ice in his voice was something that scared the fuck out of me. He was not a man you messed with. I had only met him a few times and each time I knew I was just a simple bug to him. Aro made it clear that he would have no problem squashing me.

The situation I found myself in was bad, I needed to find a way out or I would be dead.

"I'm sorry, Boss. I didn't think it would---"

"I don't pay you to think, James. Why are you trying to destroy my business? Have I not given you enough? Are you unhappy? Would you like me to cast you aside?"

His meaning was clear: "Do you want me to kill you?"

"No, Boss!" I stammered.

"Then, what, James? What can you possibly tell me?" Aro's voice was a mixture of boredom and exasperation.

"Other than my misjudgment for not calling you, I was able to unload all the merchandise tonight."

The silence lasted for a beat, but fuck, it seemed like eternity.

"Ah, well, that _is_ good news. Did you charge exactly what I had told you?"

"No, Boss. I charged them more."

Aro's sudden laughter put me at ease; perhaps I wouldn't die.

"Excellent. Now, you see, that's the James I hired." His tone was light, but quickly, like a flip of a coin, turned severe. "But don't fuck up again, James. You don't have the courtesy of my patience. I expect to see you soon."

Then there was a click. The line went dead and I sighed with relief. My life hung in the balance with Aro.

Lighting up my joint in a last ditch effort to erase all my problems, I was reminded of Bella in the concert hall. Did she see me make the exchange with those kids?

_Fuck!_

Bella was now a problem. What if she did see me? Would she tell her teacher boyfriend? If Mr. Masen knew, who would he tell? The cops? If the cops knew and arrested me, I would be dead. That was something Aro warned us all about. If we ever got snatched up by the cops, we had better say our goodbyes. He considered all of his employees as failures, and he didn't expect us to be loyal.

"_I've erased my recruits before; I will do it again." _he'd say.

Yes, Bella was a big problem for me. I needed to find out how much she knew, and if it was enough to put my life in danger. Fuck, I couldn't let that happen. No, it came down to one thing...it was either her life or mine….

And I preferred the former.

**James is sick and twisted. He is a bad egg and now it seems he's privy to Bella, but how much?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to my beta xrxdanixrx...so sweet to me.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

Chapter Thirteen

**BPOV**

When I saw Emmett pounding the life out of James, I'll admit I was happy to see him. He was like a big brother, over protective as hell, but still, he was always there when I needed him. Even though I had the situation under _control_, I couldn't help but wonder how far things would have gone if Emmett didn't intervene. The evidence on my face was a small indication, and I feared if Emmett wasn't there, I would have probably arrested James. I mean, assaulting an officer was a federal offence, but then again, where would that leave us with Aro? I wanted the big fish, not his little guppies. So, yes, I was thankful for Emmett.

But I had to be honest, I was fucking livid when I saw that Edward was there. After all we'd discussed, he still had to go and over step his boundaries. Fly in like a goddamn super hero. What gave him the right? Who said it was okay to take the situation into his own hands, and totally disregard anything I had ever said? It drove me nuts that Edward felt this _compulsion_ to swoop in to save his precious little swan. It was beyond annoying, and for a hot minute, I hated him for it.

Now, with that being said…he smelled wonderful. My face was firmly nuzzled into his chest and I relished in his warmth. The way he refused to allow me to push him away was what kept me there securely in his arms. He was doing the one thing that I failed to do last night…

He was fighting for us.

As he stroked my hair tenderly, I couldn't help but be disgusted with myself. He had warned me about James, and I refused to listen to him. I didn't know what was worse, my beat up face or the fact that Edward was right. In all honesty, in my line of work, what happened tonight wasn't out of the norm. Shit like that happened, but why did it feel different? Was it because Edward was in my life?

My frustration of the situation was boiling over and rolling off me in waves. There was so much to be disappointed about. Fuck, I wish James didn't push me the way he did. I had no clue how to salvage him as a contact. If I was to approach him at school like nothing was wrong, he would know something was up. What was I going to do now? I had promised Rosalie not to fuck things up.

_Did I fuck it up?_

As I clung to Edward like my life depended on it, I was stewing over the night's disaster. So many times I prided myself on being a good detective, a woman who kept things under control, and now I was proving to be a liar. The disappointment was increasing, and I was fighting hard against the traitor tears that wanted to flow from me. No, I had to stay strong. I couldn't afford to show Edward how weak I really was. The failure was clearly written all over my face, and if he knew--if he was to pull away from me right now, would he see the real me? How would he respond?

God, I was so weak. All my rants about being so strong and being able to take care of myself were bullshit. There was no denying the truth…I was a mess.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Edward's voice was soothing as he broke me from the self hate.

I shivered in response to his velvet voice, and he just held me tighter. He was comforting me and before I knew it, I was exposing how upset I truly was. The loathing was evident.

"God, Edward, you must think I'm an idiot," I huffed with irritation.

"Why would I think that, huh?" Edward asked, softly rubbing my back. "I love you."

I froze.

_What did I just hear him say? Did he actually tell me that he loved me? _

I was positive that my mind _wasn't_ playing tricks on me, because he said it as clear as day. He said it so nonchalantly, too, like he had confessed his love for me a million times before then, as if tonight wasn't the first time he uttered those three words. Perhaps like me, he had said it so often in his head that it felt like he had spoken them aloud in the past. My heart soared at the prospect, and I knew what I had to do. What I _wanted_ to do since last night.

First, I had to find my voice.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

_Coward!_

My inner Bella was disappointed in me for taking the coward route, and I couldn't blame her, but even though my voice was small, it didn't change the fact that my feelings for him were huge. The love I felt for this man was crushing. It felt good to finally hear those words out loud. They took on a different meaning when they were actually spoken. Those imperative words were more real and seemed so tangible. Like, I wasn't crazy, that perhaps, there was reason behind this madness, behind my actions.

Edward shifted his body so he could pull me closer to him, and in the end I was practically on his lap. My face was still hidden from his view, and I inhaled his overwhelming scent. It was a heady thing to be in his arms, to know that I belonged to him, and that he was mine.

_How did I get so lucky?_

All my awareness was suddenly so consumed with Edward that I faintly heard Emmett cracking some joke in the front. All I heard was growing a pair and barf bag. It didn't take a genius to know that Emmett was trying to deflect the situation. It was clear that the mushy stuff was making him uncomfortable, and I would have been pissed at Emmett for ruining our moment if Edward didn't enjoy the goon so much. Edward's body was shaking slightly, and I looked up at him at him confused. There, on his gorgeous face, was his crooked grin. That trademark smile of his had always been my undoing. Edward was laughing. How could I curse Emmett when all it did was bring a smile to my man's face?

I sighed with contentment.

_God, he is so beautiful!_

Edward looked down at me in bewilderment, but that was soon replaced with a soft and endearing smile. What did he see in my face? Because what I saw in his face was beauty, gloriousness, and sheer wonderment. It was amazing that regardless of how much of a fucked up mess I was, he still wanted me.

_I love him._

"Why do you do that?" Edward asked me curiously.

"What?" I asked as I bit down nervously on my lip.

He glowered at me as he pulled my lip from my teeth. "Well--that for one." I blushed as he caressed my lips, his expression grew softer. "But, what I mean was why do you think so lowly of yourself?"

"I didn't realize that I…" I stammered pitifully.

Edward was right. It was common occurrence for me to give into self-loathing. It wasn't something I did on purpose, or with conscious thought. It was just how I was wired. My expectations for myself were high, and I often failed to meet my own standards. The fact that Edward saw beyond my bullshit, beyond the confident façade I put out there, spoke volumes of him. I wanted to flee from him, he knew too much about me. He was going to realize how truly fucked up I really was, and I just knew if he ever decided to leave, I would be devastated. There would be no coming back for me.

The need to protect myself was strong, and my body tensed slightly.

_What the fuck, Swan, you going to sprint on him now?_

"Bella, if you think that I would ever leave…" Edward trailed off as he focused on Emmett.

My attention was now distracted by Emmett. He was in the front seat making gagging noises, and I wanted to fucking kill him. He was such an asshole sometimes. How did Rosalie put up with his immaturity? Edward was none too happy with Emmett's theatrics either, and his green eyes blazed as he glared at Emmett's reflection in the rearview mirror. Edward tightened his hold on me. It kind of hurt.

"Ow," I muttered.

"Oh, shit!" Edward said as his face paled with a silent apology. "Listen, let's talk at my house, okay?"

Emmett's wise cracks were making it difficult to have any serious conversation with Edward, and we were forced to be tight lipped. Emmett was going to pay for this in the future, but right now, Edward and I stayed quiet, and just opted to hold each other for the rest of the way. It would've been nice to be oblivious to Emmett because the vulgar and insensitive shit he was saying was only pissing me off. Edward, however, seemed to be use to Emmett's sick sense of humor.

_Wait--Edward was with Emmett tonight. _

"Edward?" I asked quietly, so loud mouth Emmett wouldn't hear.

"Hmm?"

"What's up with you and Emmett? I mean, how do you even know him?"

Edward chuckled softly. "Well, we first met last night at the restaurant, and then we sort of bumped into each other at the grocery store."

They bumped into each other at the grocery store? That sounded…strange.

"That's it?" I asked, disappointedly.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"I don't know, it's just weird. You guys seem like friends," I said lamely.

"We are friends."

"I know, but you barely know each other," I told him, my words just coming out all wrong.

I mean, Emmett was an awesome guy, and I loved him dearly, but he was not a person I imagined Edward being friends with. Maybe my perception of Edward was off…maybe he liked the frat boy humor that Emmett had.

"Baby." Edward lifted my chin up to face him. His green eyes sparkled as he kissed me on my nose. "I'm in love with a woman I have roughly known for seven days. Being friends with Emmett after twenty-four hours shouldn't be that big of a stretch."

"Don't be jealous, Bella. Just because your man likes what Emmett's packing," Emmett cackled from the front seat.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. Yes, Emmett would pay for his jokes, but right now, I was more focused on the wafting scent coming off of Edward, and relented as I buried my face in his chest. That's where my home was, that's where I wanted to be.

Emmett dropped us off at Edward's house because Edward insisted he be the one to drive me home, and I couldn't argue with that. The need to be alone with Edward was something I wanted more than anything. There was a conversation looming over us, but I didn't want to discuss it. Not that I wanted to avoid it forever, but I wanted to be with Edward. The desire to be wrapped up in his arms expunged everything else out.

When we entered his house, I was shocked by the sheer size of it. It was a two story house with high ceilings and wooden floors. Edward chuckled at me when he saw that my jaw had gone slack.

"So, I take it you're impressed," Edward said.

"Um, yeah," I said, excitedly.

It was funny how distracted I suddenly was, my desire to explore his house was evident. He clicked on the hall lights, illuminating the whole house, and I wasn't too surprised to see very little decorating. Edwards's foyer was overtaken by the stairs, and to my immediate left was his living room, which held one large plush sofa, some wooden tables, and a massive flat screen television. I noticed on the coffee table that there were discarded beer bottles, remainders of their male bonding.

On the right was his dining room. It looked quite large, but I assumed that was because his dining table was so small. Needing to see more, I started to walk straight through the dining room into his respectable kitchen with Edward faintly trailing behind me. The kitchen was fucking amazing, and I started to fantasize about all the ways I could cook for him, or try to cook.

My eyes roamed hungrily around the room. The excitement and joy I was feeling was momentarily distracted as I laid eyes on my reflection. There, on one of Edward's walls, was a large mirror, and I frowned. The night's events were clearly displayed on my face. The damage wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but still put a damper on my mood.

I felt myself falling into a downward spiral, and I stopped it quickly. Tomorrow, I would deal with the James problem; tonight, I wanted to be with Edward.

I turned around swiftly to face Edward, and he was looking at me cautiously, holding his breath for my reaction.

"So, tell me. How does a man with a teacher's salary afford a bachelor pad of this magnitude?" I asked, molding myself to his lean body.

Edward gazed down at me intensely, he looked lost in the moment, and it was my soft giggle that brought him back to the present.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, when my parents found out I was engaged to Tan--" Edward abruptly stopped mid sentence.

I raised an eyebrow, eyeing him curiously. "It's okay to have a past, Edward."

"I know, I just don't like talking about that part of my life," Edward confessed as he nervously ran a hand through his hair.

I gulped in response to his omission.

_What did that mean?_

It almost seemed like Edward was regretful that an ex-girlfriend of his had slip out of his fingers. Was I some distraction for him as he pinned for someone else? It hurt too much to possibly think that Edward didn't share my intense feelings.

True to form, I was back to my self-deprecation, and I was now pushing away from him. He tried to keep me there, but I was already out of his grasp.

"Well, I'm sorry that didn't work out for you," I mumured sullenly.

_Wow, way to keep it cool, dumbass!_

My inner Bella was annoyed with me at the moment, and I wanted to tell her to go fuck off. It was hard not to show how the thought of Edward with someone else, tore a gaping hole in my heart. Edward, to his credit, was instantly aware of my mood, and it wasn't long before he was pulling me back to him. He was only able to get my hand as the rest of my body shifted away from him. It was stupid for me to be so emotional over something as minor as his statement, but when it came to Edward, my feelings were out of my control.

The tears were close to overflowing, and I fought to keep them at bay.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why are you pulling away?" Edward's voice was panicked.

"It's nothing," I mumbled. "I'm just tired."

"Bella, you're a horrible liar," Edward told me dejectedly as he warily took my chin and turned my face towards his.

The moment I was met with his piercing gaze, I was a lost. My tears, on their own accord, poured out of me. The weak Bella had finally broken through, and now I wished I was that strong woman I always claimed to be. It was so irritating to cry over something so stupid. I knew he meant nothing by it, but it didn't stop the tears.

"I swear, Edward, I am just so exhausted," I muttered.

_Liar!_

Edward was persistent as he pulled me into his embrace. "Baby, please tell me this is not about my past. I thought you said it was okay to have one."

"I did, but I didn't know that you missed your past _that_ much," I said harshly.

My filter was gone, and I was showing Edward how insecure I really was.

"What?" Edward asked, confused.

He pulled away from me to get a better look at my face. I was mortified by my crying, and I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. The last thing I needed was this man to feel sorry for me. Yes, I was pathetic, but I refused to guilt a man into staying with me.

Edward looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Well, it just seems that you miss her," I explained.

"What?" Edward repeated as he shook his head in disbelief. "Bella, where is this coming from? Who do I miss?"

"Your ex, Edward!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes.

"Tanya?"

_Nice, it seems the whore has a name!_

I nodded my head stiffly, afraid that if I opened my mouth, that the waterworks would start up again.

"No, I don't miss Tanya. In fact, I am glad we didn't work out."

"But, you said that you don't like to think about that part of your life," I said weakly.

My argument was feeble and unconvincing.

_Jumping to conclusions once again! _Inner-Bella said, shaking her head in disappointment.

He chuckled as he leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on my lips, leaving me confused.

"That's because you weren't in it. Do you know what it feels like to realize that your life up until a week ago wasn't a life at all? That all the time was wasted feeling like half a person? Well, that's how I feel about my past. It doesn't matter anymore to me, and it saddens me to think all those years…" Edward trailed off.

He gave me a weak smile as he glanced away from me. Edward looked like he realized he said too much, disclosing too much of his inner thoughts to me. He didn't realize that he could never say or disclose too much. I was like a sponge when it came to him, anything he said, I was soaking it up.

"Yes," I said as I took his chin so he could face me. "Everything you just said, yes, I do know how that feels. Edward, I am so in love with you."

Edward gripped the side of my face as he laid a fierce kiss on my lips. My arms went around his neck as I stood on my tippy toes in an effort to get closer to him. His hands moved from my face and soon were on my waist, pulling me tight against his body. My heart pounded loudly as I tasted Edward's lips. He opened his mouth to allow entrance, and I greedily lapped my tongue with his. The feeling was exquisite, and I forgot about everything.

It had been far too long since we allowed the overwhelming passion to take control. Edward walked us back a couple feet, and soon I was hitting something solid. I broke the kiss, turning around to glare at the offender and saw that Edward had backed me up against the kitchen islander. My face broke out into a smile as I hopped up on top of the counter. Edward lavished searing kisses on my neck as I tugged on his shirt for him to remove it. He complied happily as he ditched the shirt with haste, and I found myself marveling at his bare chest.

My fingers traced the curve of his chest muscles, soaking in his magnificence. Edward grabbed my hips, pulling me closer to him, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. The feel of his erection through his jeans almost did me in, but what nearly killed me, his tongue as he trailed it along my collar bone--I was about to lose my mind. It was like a white hot fire erupted in me, and the need to feel him was intense. My hands dove into his hair, and I jerked his head up as I assaulted his mouth with my ravenous lips.

"Edward," I gasped. "I can't stand it anymore!"

That was all the encouragement Edward needed as he lifted me of the islander and he threw me over his shoulder like a cave man. That was such a fucking turn on. Edward took me carefully up the stairs and into his bedroom. The bedroom was dark when we entered, and my heart sped up when Edward threw me gently onto his bed.

_Oh my god, this is it!_

My body eased into the plush bed, and I waited for Edward to ravish me. My body tensed in anticipation, but soon I was left feeling…cold.

It was a long wait and Edward didn't ravish me. I sat up slightly confused, the room was still dark and I couldn't find Edward anywhere.

"Edward?" I called softly.

"Yeah." His voice was coming from the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed. "My stupid head is what's wrong."

"Baby, you need to come here or turn on the light. I can't see you, and it makes me uneasy."

Edward clicked on the bathroom light, and I saw him leaning against the door frame. He was still shirtless, but his toned arms were folded over his chest. He was all mine, but it seemed like he was still unattainable to me.

"I don't understand," I said puzzled.

He looked up at me, and I saw his eyes were tortured.

_Why is he hesitating? _My inner Bella leaned over and whispered.

"Don't you want me?" I asked him despondently.

He was at my side before I was able to think he was rejecting me. Edward took my hand and held it to his chest. My eyes searched his, trying to find the reason he had stopped mid romp.

"Bella, I do want you, more than anything"

"I still don't understand, Edward. Why did you stop?" I questioned weakly.

"I don't want to force anything on you. I don't want you to regret ever being with me," Edward told me sincerely.

I chuckled softly. "Baby, trust me; I'm yours. I would never regret a single moment with you."

Edward smiled at my words, and I knew we were back on track. He leaned over to kiss my wanting mouth. The need for this man was unrelenting, and I needed him inside me--like now. Edward pushed me back onto the bed as he hovered over me, just barely putting his weight on me. He slid his knee in between my legs, nudging my thigh, and I opened my legs wider to accommodate him. Edward nibbled on my chin as he kissed his way up to my earlobe.

"I want you see you, Bella," Edward whispered into my eat, his hot breath sending a shiver through me.

Edward sat up as he helped me pull off my shirt; he took the thin fabric and threw it across the room. Lying back down on the bed, Edward's eyes shifted back towards me as he stared down at my exposed chest.

A coveting smile formed on his lips, and he sighed. "You're so beautiful."

The look on his face as he said those words to me was filled with adoration. Never in my life had I felt so wanted and so beautiful. The fact that he yearned for me the way he did, just made me love him that much more, and I never thought that could be possible.

I stared at him, his eyes were dark with lust, and my stomach tightened in response. Grabbing the nape of his neck, I pulled him down to me. I needed to feel his lips on mine.

Edward held himself up slightly as his free hand caressed the side of my body, touching me softly, leaving a scorching sensation with his fingers as he trailed them from my stomach all the way up to my heaving mounds. Edward stilled as his palm grazed the curve of my breasts. The desire to be felt by him was maddening.

"Please," I moaned.

Edward didn't hesitate as he seized my breast firmly, and I instinctively arched my back and pressed my bare chest into his. My hands moved down Edward's back, feeling his tight muscles all the way down.

It was hard to believe that this man was all mine.

Feeling my way around Edward's front, my hands started to make quick work of his jeans. As soon as I unbuttoned them, my hand was down his pants and grasping his length tightly. Edward didn't disappoint.

Edward gasped as he pressed his hips into mine, and his kisses were now more passionate as my hand moved up and down on his shaft, my thumb spreading the pre-cum around his head. Edward bit down on my bottom lip, pulling it in between his teeth, causing me to pump him at a fiercer and faster pace.

"Baby," he grunted. "I need you to be inside you."

I reluctantly pulled my hand out of his pants and he quickly shifted his weight off me. I frowned at the loss of contact as I reached out to pull him back to me, but Edward was way ahead of me as he leaned down and took my hardened nipple into his mouth. The sensation was unbelievable as I clutched his bed sheets, nearly coming undone. Edward licked and flicked my nipple with his tongue, leaving me panting uncontrollably.

"Edward," I gasped.

Edward's mouth was unrelenting as he continued to master my peak. Everything was starting to get fuzzy, and I felt myself relinquishing all control. When he finally released my nipple from his assault, I found that my thoughts were barely coherent, and as he moved his strong hands down my stomach towards my aching core, and I realized he was just getting started. I tensed up immediately. Edward's hands traced all the way down my body and he stilled his movement when he got to my skirt, which was hiked all the way up around my waist.

He gasped suddenly, and I looked up at him and Edward's face was almost unreadable. As he stared down at me in awe. It occured to me that I was bared to him. Swearing under his breath, he shot his eyes back up to mine, and I saw his devious smile. Edward hooked his fingers around my panties, and pulled them off me achingly slow.

Edward stroked his hands up my legs, inching slowly towards my waiting heat. It was obvious what he was doing, and my body was taut as a result. The anticipation was getting unbearable.

"Please," I begged.

Edward's fingers caressed me softly, coaxing and soon his fingers were on my sex, massaging my sensitive nub. I lifted up my hips to meet his ministrations and Edward put his free hand on my stomach, pressing me back down onto the bed.

My moans came out jagged as Edward's fingers slipped in between my slick folds.

"Jesus, you're so wet," Edward hissed.

He didn't wait for my reply as his fingers entered me, and my eyes closed in pleasure. Just like I had pumped his cock, he was now working fiercely on me, working me into frenzy. Edward had two fingers inside me as his thumb kneaded my clitoris steadily. The climax was building, and I felt my muscles constrict; l was getting close.

"Edward," I moaned. "I need you; I'm so close."

Edward's fingers slipped out of me, leaving me panting. My fingers were clenching the covers, and I had to force myself to calm down. It was hard to focus on one thing, but I felt the bed shift as Edward reached over me to his bed side table and pulled out a condom. My eyes shifted to his form as I watched him get off the bed, removing his pants, fully disrobing. The need to see all of him was undeniable, and I sat up on my elbows. Edward was completely naked, and I licked my lips impatiently.

It was impossible to take my eyes off him as he rolled the condom over his erect penis. I stared at him indulgently, just drinking him in. He looked up to find me staring at him, and the grin he gave me was fucking hot, never dropping his gaze as he reached down and pulled off my boots. The fact that I was still fully dressed was quite annoying, but watching Edward undress me was erotic. The way he threw my boots aimlessly across the room, showed aggressiveness, and he took his long fingers, grazing me softly on my hips as he pulled of my skirt--had me soaking wet.

I may have been biased, but everything he did was fucking sexy.

Edward crawled on top of me, spreading my legs in an effort to get in between them. He hovered over me, not fully distributing his weight. He gazed down at me, asking for silent permission as he shifted his hips, barely touching the tip of his cock at my entrance. I nodded as a response, and Edward grabbed my face in his hands, kissing me with such fervor.

Suddenly, without warning, Edward entered me, his entire length instantly sheathed within my walls. He groaned into my mouth as he thrust his hips, easing slowly in and out of me. My legs were wrapped around him, angling my body in such a way where Edward was able to reach deeper within me, completely filling me. Our bodies began to move as one as we set a slow, but hypnotic rhythm.

The feel of Edward was amazing, and I found that I was already quickening to my release. The moans that were coming from Edward, elicited fire within me, and my walls tightened around him. The orgasm was slow, but powerful as it reverberated throughout my body, leaving me quivering.

"Ugh, Edward, I'm coming," I whimpered, digging my fingernails into his back.

"Fuck," Edward cursed, increasing the pace.

Edward grabbed the back of my head, kissing passionately and deeply. Edward was quickly finding his own release as he pumped into me fiercely.

"Bella," Edward groaned, collapsing on top of me.

We both were left panting heavily, and my arms encircled him, holding him tight. I smiled against his shoulder as I felt the sudden twitch of his penis.

Edward withdrawaled himself from me, and I pouted at the sudden loss in contact. He rolled off me, but managed to keep me wrapped up in his arms in one swift moment. I sighed contently as he placed a soft kiss on my nose. My eyelids were suddenly heavy and I yawned tiredly.

Edward chuckled. "Did I wear you out?"

"Yes," I said, smiling into his chest.

Edward took his hand and smoothed my hair out of my face. He placed a tender, but chaste kiss on my forehead.

"Sleep, Bella."

Closing my eyes, I slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Waking up abruptly, I sat up with a jolt. My vision was blurry, and it took me a few minutes to remember where I was, but the moment I spotted a mop of messy bronze lying next to me, last night's memories came flooding back. I smiled.

Edward was lying on his stomach, the sheets barely covering his naked body, and it was impossible for me to keep my hands off him. My fingers traced the curve of his shoulders, down his spine, and all the way to the bottom of his back. He was so gorgeous, a fucking Adonis.

_All mine._

Edward stirred the moment I started placing light kisses on his bare back. He was delicious.

"Mmm, that feels good," Edward murmured.

"Good morning," I hummed happily.

Edward flipped over onto his back, grabbing my arm, and pulled me into his chest. He kissed me on the top of my head.

"Morning," Edward sighed.

"I want to thank you, Edward."

"For what, love?" he asked, confused.

"For being there for me last night. I never did thank you."

"Baby, you don't have to thank me. In fact, I should be thanking you." Edward's voice was more alert now.

I sat up so I could look at him. His eyes bored into mine as he stroked my arm tenderly.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I guess for not being angry with me. I thought there might've been a chance that you wouldn't forgive me."

I laughed at the absurdity of his words, as if that was even possible. "Edward, I admit I was mad, but what you did wasn't something that would've been unforgivable. I'm lucky that you even give a shit."

Edward tugged me to him, pressing his soft lips to mine. I sank into him effortlessly. It would always be like that with him, no effort involved.

"I really hate what that asshole did to your face," Edward said sadly.

_Oh shit!_

In my bliss, I had completely forgotten about James. I still had a job to do, and as much as I hated removing myself away from Edward, I knew ultimately, I had no choice.

Edward started to trail his hands down my body, and I slowly pulled away from him. He frowned at me.

"I have to go," I admitted.

"No, you don't."

"I do. I have to get down to the station," I said as I got off the bed, and started searching for my clothes.

Edward watched me as I moved around his room, openly pouting. "Stay here, please."

"I wish I could, but I promised Rosalie that I would have a full report on James by Monday." My voice was all business.

"Fine," Edward huffed, "but at least let me drive you."

There was no way I was going to argue with that, because I wanted to stay with him. It was rather appealing to stay in bed all day with him, naked, making love…Yes, far more desirable than spending the day at the station. It was funny; I used to thrive at the station. Now, the thought was pure hell, and it took all my strength to leave Edward, especially as I watched his lithe form get dressed.

_Fuck!_

No, I had a job to do. It was imperative that I stayed focused. It was like I had told Edward, I had to get down to the station and have the pictures of James printed up, along with a detailed report of the date.

Edward said he understood. He even mentioned that he had his own stuff to do, like visit his parents. Which, he told me, he been ignoring for a week now.

"I can't believe your mom is Beth," I mused as Edward turned onto the I-5.

"It's a trip. My mom has been lobbying for you for a while now. She will be pleased to know that you and I are now an item." Edward laughed.

Yes, Beth was always pro-Bella. It was funny how her instincts were spot on.

"Which reminds me, this upcoming Friday I have this benefit gala that my parents are throwing at my dad's hospital. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me…" Edward paused as he locked eyes with me, "as my girlfriend."

"Our first public outing as a couple? Don't you think it might be too risky?" I asked, keeping my tone neutral.

Edward shrugged. "What could it hurt?"

"It could hurt a lot, Edward. My case, your career…" I bit my bottom lip nervously. "Are you sure you're ready for all that?"

What I really wanted to know was if _he_ was sure he wanted the world to know about us. The fact that we had progressed so fast in the last week didn't escape me, and even though I was sure about my feelings for him, and I knew he loved me, I couldn't help but wonder what would the outside world think? If I wasn't experiencing it myself, I would think Edward and I were crazy.

"Bella, the moment you showed up in my classroom, and flipped my world on its axis, was the day I started living. So, am I ready to let everyone know that you are mine? Without a doubt," Edward told me with conviction.

I sighed with relief. "Okay."

Edward smiled as he took my hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it.

The rest of the car ride to the station was spent in silence as we both reflected. Once in awhile, I would sneak glances at him, and every time, I was in awe by him. This man was amazing inside and out, and when I didn't think I could possibly love him more, he would say something sweet or just smile at me.

_I'm in way over my head…._

Edward dropped me off at the station, and I was suddenly aware of what I was wearing. My outfit wasn't something I wanted to have my colleagues to see me in. It was almost like I was doing the walk of shame, except without the shame. The shame wasn't there because I would never regret my time with Edward.

Thankfully, the station was completely deserted when I walked in. As I sat down at my desk, I was left with a daunting task. The report I had to write up about my date was going to take all day. There was so much detail to go into, but also some things I felt I needed to leave out. Logically, it would have made sense to include all the events of Saturday night, but I couldn't muster up the courage to do it. I was ashamed and embarrassed by what had happened. With all my training, all the experience, I still lost my tact and assaulted a lead, not that there was a way to hide this from anyone. The moment they would look at me, they would just know.

I hoped that Rosalie would overlook my error in judgment and focus solely on the evidence. It wasn't a lot to go off, and would need more investigation, but still, it was what we needed to keep the case alive. It didn't link James to Aro by any means, but it did give the FBI something to satiate their appetite. It was very important to me that I kept my side of the deal with Rosalie. The fact that she allowed me to continue on with the case after I had broke her one rule was truly kind of her, and, well, my respect for her went up ten folds.

Because of Rosalie's faith it me, I was able to have Edward and my career.

By the time Monday morning came around, I was in need of an Edward fix. Even though we had kept in constant contact over text messages, it was nothing compared to being in his presences. The love I had for him was something that still threatened to overwhelm me.

As I entered the school, I was hit with the realization that it had been one week since I started school there, and as I walked down the halls to my locker, I was struck with déjà vu.

Except, there was one noticeable difference, and that was the gawking.

It was a little unnerving as the students laughed, glared and whispered as I strolled by. Now, normally I wouldn't say I was a paranoid person, but it was obvious that their sneers were about me. The students were fucking pointing at me as I walked by.

_What the fuck, was I wearing my t-shirt inside out?_

It was mind boggling to me, but when I got to my locker, it all became crystal clear. There, written in bold red lipstick, was the word _slut_. My first reaction was to laugh because, in a way, I was detached from the situation. The high school wasn't my life; my self esteem didn't rely on what these students thought of me. When we would catch Aro Volturi, I was out of there. My job would continue and these students would be nothing more than a blip in my memory.

But it dawned on me as I stared blankly at my locker. If this were ten years ago, where high school was my life, than this would be heartbreaking. This wasn't some random thing that never happened. _This _shit always happened to girls like me. As I realized this, I was no longer amused, I was fucking pissed.

My body tensed as the blood rushed to my face, and the fury in me was eclipsing my senses. I knew that it was going to take just one person to step me off, and of course it would have to be Twiddle Dumb and Twiddle Dee.

"How was your Saturday night, Bella?"

I flinched, and I assumed it was Lauren who was behind me asking this question.

When I turn around, I am met with smug a looking Jessica. She was alone and I was guessing her twin was off somewhere killing the last of her brain cells. It really didn't matter to me at this point. It was obvious that Jessica was the one who scribbled the lies all over my locker. To think, all this fucking drama was over a teacher. Then again, being that the teacher was Edward, it made perfect sense.

"Oh, hey there, Jessica. It was okay," I said, my tone flat.

She narrowed her eyes at me when it was clear I wouldn't give her the response she craved. She was out for my blood, wanted to crucify me anyway she could, and the fact that I wouldn't show any cracks, only seemed to piss her off more.

"Well, I heard that James _showed_ you a real good time," Jessica said snidely.

In all honesty, this was classic male behavior. This was something I should have expected. James failed to bed me, but he went around the school saying he scored. Yes, I should have seen this one coming, but I didn't. I was shockingly caught off guard, to say the least.

"Well, do you see my face?" I pointed to my swollen eye, and slightly fat lip. Jessica nodded slowly. "Well, this is what James considers a good time, and seriously if I were you, I would stay far away from him."

Jessica stared at me blankly. She looked like she was searching for a way to discredit me or tear me down, but couldn't find a way to insult me. Jessica frowned as the realization of what James had done, hit her.

"Did he do that?" Jessica asked, quietly.

"He did."

Jessica looked away from me as she stared absently down the hall. My eyes never leaving her face, I sat and watched her closely trying to decipher her expression. Mostly, her face showed no emotion, but when she looked back at me, I saw defeat in her eyes. There was genuine guilt there.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Jessica mumbled almost incoherently as she turned and walked away abruptly.

Jessica's apology and departure made me realize that I wasn't the only girl to fall victim to James. The way that Jessica didn't call me liar or seem happy about it, had me thinking that Jessica had been a victim, as well. If we couldn't get James on drugs, I wished we could get him on something. The kid needed to be locked away.

James was a seventeen year old boy who was beyond dangerous; I knew he would only get worse as he got older. He might, one day, kill someone. That knowledge struck fear and guilt in me. How would I be able to sleep if I was unable to stop him?

The loud shrill of the bell broke me out of my thoughts, and as I turned around to my locker, I was met with another face, a much more cold and calculating face. The very same face I had been envisioning behind bars.

_James._

He wasn't looking at me at all; James was touching my locker with his finger. He was lazily going over the word slut and getting lipstick on his finger in the process. My body involuntarily reacted negatively towards his proximity. My mind was suddenly filled with memories of James's hot breath on my face as he forced himself on me. Cold chills reverberated throughout my whole body. The mere sight of him made my skin crawl.

"Admiring your handy work?" I asked, through gritted teeth.

James looked up at me with a sly smile. "This isn't exactly my shade."

"You know what I mean," I said, glaring at him. "It's obvious that you had a hand in this."

"Maybe, or maybe people have just finally caught on to you," James said, shrugging.

_Stay cool, Bella. He can't know he got to you._

"What do you want, James?" My voice came out tense.

James looked down at me as a slow cunning smile crossed his face. "Morning to you as well, my dear Bella."

"Cut the shit, James. What do you want?" I asked as my tone grew slightly sterner.

"I just figured that we could be friends."

"Friends?" I spat, disbelieving.

"Why not?" James questioned.

"Well, let's see, after what happened Saturday night, do you really think we can be friends? What--you think our little boxing match was cordial? Are you mental?"

"Hmm, I see your point. By the way, how are you doing?" James asked as he reached up to caress my face.

I was quick to smack his hand away, and he looked at me curiously.

"I would ask you the same," I taunted, cocking my head to the side, inspecting his battle wounds, as well.

My face was busted, but James' face looked hideous. Apparently, my collective handy work with Emmett didn't suit James' rugged face. My arrogant smile didn't go unnoticed by James, and he glared at me.

"Well, I'll heal," he said stoically, but then his tone turned harsh. "I don't get it, Bella. You come on to me last week, practically begging me to take you out. I remember because you pressed your fucking tits all over me, but as soon as I take you out and try to show you a good time, you fucking cockblock me," James spat at me viciously.

"Cockblock?" I asked, disgusted.

"Yeah, cockblock. At first I thought it was because you were a tease, but then I saw the real reason…" James paused as I stared at him, confused. He leaned in close, too close for my comfort, and when I tried to move away he grabbed my arms, firmly keeping me there. He whispered softly into my ear, "Yeah, it's because you're banging Mr. Masen."

My heart stopped as soon as his words registered. He knew about Edward and me? When did we ever show affection to each other? My mind searched for a time where Edward and I slipped.

James, seeing my confusion, just laughed in response. "Romeo showed himself Saturday when he was comforting you. You know, after your secret friend, Emmett, saved you."

"Emmett and I are not friends," I lied horribly.

"Sure, I see that. I mean, why else would he come to your rescue at the right moment? It makes perfect sense that Emmett and Mr. Masen were just hanging out together, stalking us. You know, Bella, I may not be a scholar, but I'm not retarded, either."

"What do you want, then?" I asked, annoyed.

It was clear that he wanted something, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what it was. My friendship was not something I think he really wanted to have. It was clear he wanted something more, something that I would never be able to give him.

"Like I said, I want to be friends," James stated as a matter-of- factly.

"What if I can't offer that?"

"Well, I guess I might be forced to tell somebody about your affair with a teacher," James told me.

I was so confused with his motives. He said friends, but I didn't believe him. If I learned anything about James, it was that he was evil, cunning, and had a really bad soul. Now, he was using my relationship with Edward to blackmail me into being his friend. Shit didn't add up.

Then it hit me out of nowhere. I suddenly realized what this was all about. James saw me Saturday night when I had caught him selling drugs. He didn't know how much I knew and this was a way for him to feel me out. He was worried about how much I really saw that night, and he was trying to keep me close for that reason. My inner Bella shouted at me to fix this fucked up situation, but I didn't know how. There was no way I was going to run from James. It was clear that I was right, and I felt justified. I always knew that my original hunch about him was true. My feet were planted, and I stood tall. It was the stubborn Bella rearing its ugly head.

Of course, Edward wasn't going to be pleased with my decision, but I figured he would understand. As long as I was prepared to be watched like a hawk by him.

"Fine," I conceded dully.

I was primping him. If I showed James that his friendship wasn't desired by me, then perhaps I could still keep the upper hand.

"Well, _friend_, I am throwing a party this Friday and I expect to see you there," James demanded.

"What if I am busy, _friend_?_" _My tone was terse.

"Trust me; your schedule is clear for awhile." James glowered at me as he swept his hand across my face.

It felt like he was trying to caress my cheek, but came out rougher and it stung a bit when he applied pressure to my swollen eye.

He gave me a satisfied smile. "Sorry about the eye, Bella."

"Likewise, James," I said, scowling.

Shrugging like he didn't have a care in the world, James shoved his hands in his pockets, gave me a wink and walked off, whistling some tune.

Things, in this case, were moving quite rapidly and not in a good way. The road I was going down was going to end badly. James made it clear to me that I was going to be watched by him. I felt trapped and suffocated. How was I to do my job if my lead was suspicious of me? How was I going to turn it around to benefit me?

My actions the other Saturday night were like an amateur. I knew exactly where I had gone wrong. The moment Edward entered my life, I should have dropped the case. It was obvious that I was too distracted by him, that I was constantly dropping my guard and fucking up. If Edward wasn't a continuous thought in my scrabbled brain, Saturday night wouldn't have gone down that way. I would have never allowed James to get the upper hand and he would have _never _caught me watching him sell drugs. I would also effectively stopped the altercation between us. Fuck, I would never be able to live that one down.

Yes, I should have bowed out from day one, should have never listened to Alice, and I should have walked away when Rosalie threw me off the case. There were so many times where fate intervened and tried to kick me off this dangerous path, but my thick head wouldn't take heed and now I found myself stuck.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed thus far. It is an honor to have anyone read my story, much less review it. Like I said, this is my first fan fiction and I am learning a long the way. I cheat sometimes, too. I read often and study other writers techniques. I am not the best and know I have room to grow. Hopefully, I have gained some fans in the process.**

**DISCLAIMER: We all know SM owns Twilight, but I am obligated to remind you..as if we could forget.**

Chapter 14

**EPOV**

The thing about Bella that I didn't understand was her need to keep me at arm's length. Sure, we had made love, but for some reason I felt disconnected from her. She left my house in a hurry, claiming she needed to process the report on James; however, I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that it wasn't her only motive. All I wanted was Bella, and that meant _all _of Bella, but she kept a small part of herself detached from me.

_Why?_

My head was fuzzy from everything that had transpired, and deep down I knew I was being unreasonable. It was a lot to ask of Bella to completely give her all to me in a week's time. Things were still new and we didn't know anything about one another. Eventually, in time, we would get to know each other and I was willing to lock ourselves away until that goal was accomplished. I doubted that Bella would be keen on that idea.

In a way, I was shocked by my overzealous behavior. In the past, I had been more, shall I say, cautious. My dating record had been scarce and I'd been very self-involved. The focus I had when I was young was what kept me from dating all that much. In high school, it was about student council. If it wasn't for Gianna Murphy pursuing me, I may have never had a girlfriend.

College came and went with few flings here and there, but nothing really serious. It wasn't until I met Tanya that I even thought about marriage. She was the one girl I spent any time with, lived with, and actually loved. The next step was obviously marriage and I even bought the ring. My plans initially had been to propose to Tanya the night she flew to Paris, but fate intervened, and that night had turned from a proposal into a break up.

Now, I wanted all that with Bella. If she wouldn't freak out on me, I would drop to one knee right now and propose to her. Life with Bella wasn't something I felt obligated to do, or think that was what I _should_ do. No, it was something I _needed_ to do. What I wanted it to do. The desire to have Bella for my own was as essential as breathing. If I didn't breathe, I'd die.

This shit was starting to weigh heavily on my brain and I needed a break, however, visiting my parents wasn't going to give me the escape that I so deeply craved.

After I dropped off my beloved, my enigma, I drove straight to my parents. The benefit gala was in five days and my mom had harassed me about my plus one. She literally gave me a to-do list. Get a tux…check! Buy the tickets…check! Get a date...check!

Last Sunday, during dinner, I told her that I was going stag. She, of course, went into a list of available women for me to bring, Bella being in the top five. My mother was exhausting, but she meant well. How was she going to react when I informed her that I found my plus one?

_She might die of shock_.

As I pulled my car into my parent's driveway, I noticed that my mom was outside on her knees, pruning her rose bushes. It was an unusually hot day in Seattle and as I approached her, I saw sweat beads roll down her face. My mom was so focused on her pruning that she seemed oblivious to the outside world, in fact, it wasn't until my shadow cast over her that she even was aware of my arrival.

She looked up at me, somewhat startled. "Eddie!"

"Hey, Mom," I said, smiling.

I held out my hand for her to grab, but she completely ignored my gesture and rose to her feet on her own. She pulled me into a fierce hug.

"Hey, baby!" she cooed, but immediately stepped away from me as her eyes assessed my appearance. "What's up? You look different."

"Different?" I asked, confounded. "How do I look different?"

My mom scratched her head as she thought over my question; she took another step back, possibly to get a better view of me. She may have thought I looked different, but she was acting strange. It's an uncomfortable feeling, standing in front of my mom while she scrutinized me.

"Well, what's the verdict?" I asked, amused.

"Well, I can't be positive, because it's been so long, but you look happy."

It was the most bizarre thing to hear from her, and suddenly, I was laughing at her assumption.

"Thanks, Mom," I chuckled as I pulled her into another hug.

"Ooh, another hug? Who is she?"

What kind of man was I before? I mean, in less than five minutes of being in my mom's presence, she could decipher that I had someone in my life? She said I looked happy. Was I unhappy before? I thought I hid my misery pretty well. I guess I was only fooling myself.

"There's that Masen intuition," I mocked in an effort to dodge the question.

My mom's eyes narrowed. "It's not Tanya, is it?"

"No," I told her frankly.

"Then who is it?" she asked adamantly, beginning to press the issue.

Deep down, I wished my mom hadn't been so attuned to me. It was silly of me, but I wanted her to find out about Bella at the benefit gala, like a surprise, but my mom was persistent, and I doubted that my bombshell was going to be as grand as I hoped.

"Mom, can't you wait until Friday?"

My mom's eyes lit up. "She's coming? Oh Eddie, who is she? Do I know her?"

There was no way I could keep Bella's identity a secret without blatantly lying to my mom. So, I chose another dodging tactic I had in my arsenal; the classic yes and no route.

"Yes," I said.

"Really? Is she a girl I tried to set you up with?"

Fuck, I could see this going all day and I really didn't have that kind of time.

"It's Bella," I told her flatly.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tried to remember who Bella was, but it wasn't long before she made the connection.

"Isabella?"

I nodded.

My mom's smile was filled with genuine happiness and it made me feel good, but then her smile turned into a scowl. She slapped me hard on the shoulder.

"Ow, Mom! What the hell?" I cried as the stinging sensation only deepened.

"I can't believe you! All this time I have been telling you to date Isabella and I got nothing but grief from you!"

"Mom, I don't understand why you're so angry, and really, was it necessary to hit me?"

"Yes, because sometimes you frustrate me." She paused as she took a deep breath and relaxed her stance. "Well, tell me, when did you call her?"

Now this was the tricky part--should I tell her how we met? I didn't think my mom would find my initial attraction to a woman I thought was underage as romantic.

"We sort of met through friends. Her best friend is dating Jasper," I lied smoothly.

"Really," my mom said, taken aback.

My whole detailed, epic story of how Bella and I really _didn't_ meet kept my mom's penetrating questions at bay. It was a cowardly thing to do, but the realization of how I was attracted to Bella when I thought she was a student seemed wrong, and I doubted people would understand. It was something I didn't want to get into--at least not for another fifty years…on my deathbed, perhaps.

My mom was in a good mood for the remainder of the day and my dad noticed her attitude the moment he walked through the door after his shift. The look he gave me as my mom excitedly informed him of my new "girlfriend" was quite funny. My dad was enthusiastic about meeting Bella, and he even suggested we all go in the same limo together. It was amusing to see my mom's eyes grow bright with the idea, but I quickly turned them down. It seemed kind of childish and prom-like, and to be honest, I wanted nothing to do with anything that seemed like high school.

It had been a long time since I felt this easiness with my parents. In the past, I had always felt tense, afraid my mom was going to pounce on me to get married or find me that perfect person. Those worries were long gone. I felt confident in my feelings for Bella.

The only problem was my mom's fixed smile. She was happy and her constant ear to ear grins were making me blush, and by the time dinner was over, I was so exhausted. I just wanted to get home.

On my way out of the neighborhood, as I was passing by Bella's condo, I suddenly felt the urge to stop. The need for Bella was consuming me and I really wanted to see her face.

My nerves were getting the best of me as I tapped lightly on her door. It seemed stupid to be nervous like I was, but with Bella, I found myself unsure about how I would be received. Our relationship had progressed at the speed of light and it was still so new.

By the third knock, and no answer, I turned to leave, but as I was pulling out my phone to text Bella, I heard the faint creak of the door opening.

"Edward?" a sleepy voice called.

I turned around swiftly, half expecting to see my Bella, but disappointed to be met with Jasper's Alice instead. She looked disheveled and sleepy. Her eyes blinked repeatedly at me as she forced them to focus. It was such an endearing sight and I smiled gently at the little thing.

"Is Bella home?" I asked.

"No, I mean…" Alice glanced behind her. She looked back at me with a perplexed expression. "I don't think she is. I have been kind of out of it all day."

"Oh, well, don't worry about it. I was just at my parent's and figured I could just drop by since I was in the neighborhood," I explained.

It was comical how that expression for once was the truth.

Alice gave me an all-knowing smile, as if she knew my game. It was ironic that she didn't believe me.

"Well," I said nervously, "I should go."

"Wait!" Alice said abruptly. She rushed out of the house in her Elmo slippers, dragging me by the arm. Once the door was closed behind us, Alice looked up at me. "I want to talk to you."

"Okay," I said slowly.

Alice kept a firm grip on my arm as she led me into the living room. The memories bombarded me as I looked over at the pictures on the fireplace mantle. I smiled in remembrance.

"Listen, Edward, I want to just warn you about a couple of things," Alice said, capturing my attention.

"Okay, about what?" I asked as I felt a large lump lodge in my throat.

"It's about Bella," Alice answered.

"Oh?"

_Fuck, this can't be good._

"Okay, Bella will kill me for saying this, but I know her. I know the game she plays--frick, no, scratch that. I don't mean game, because that implies that Bella does it on purpose. No, what I meant to say was, I know how she reacts to situations such as this," Alice spoke softly, but urgently.

"Okay, I have no idea what you're talking about," I admitted.

"She loves you," Alice said very slow and direct. "But, she get's skittish like a cat. It's some cloak that she feels she needs. I mean, let me tell you how many times she's pushed me away."

Alice's words rang true to me, because I had noticed Bella keeping her distance. It was something I was trying to get past.

"I know what you mean, Alice. Bella gives just enough to me, but not all of herself. It's like, she's telling me that she wants to stay, but keeps one foot out the door, like at any moment she's going to flee."

"Yes, exactly!" Alice exclaimed, but her face frowned in the next second. "That's why I am telling you to not give up on her. If you see her pushing you away, just keep at it. Because Bella will find a way to run. It's so stupid, too." Alice's tone was angry. "I mean, she will make herself miserable in an effort to protect herself. I have never understood that logic."

"But, what if she doesn't want to be with me? What if I grasp onto something that isn't mine? How do I know the difference?"

Alice gave me a sympathetic smile, and I realized how sad and pathetic I really sounded. Thank god, I was only in the presence of Alice. She wouldn't call me a _pussy_ or make me feel like less of a man for this sensitive shit. No, instead, she took pity on me…That actually might've been worse.

"Edward, trust me; she wants you. I _know_ the difference. The way she gushes about you is something I have never witnessed before. She is truly smitten. That is why I feel the need to intervene. I don't want her to mess things up with you."

"Okay," I said, nodding.

Alice smiled. I made a silent pact with her to not let Bella slip away.

It worried me that Bella was going to run from me. It was something I wasn't used to. The fact that Alice felt the need to warn me and assure me that Bella did love me, told me I was going to be challenged very soon.

_Where is she?_

Bella was noticeably missing from class and my stomach clenched in her absence. It bothered me that I had no idea whether she came to school or not. A part of me wished that she just didn't come to school at all. There was talk around school about her and James. Gossip in this school traveled fast and even teachers, on occasion, were privy to it. This rumor, in particular, had me seething with anger.

It was no surprise that James would twist the date into something it wasn't. He would come out looking like a stud and Bella would look like a slut. What I wouldn't give to show James a piece of my mind. I took solace in the fact that Emmett had beaten the shit out of him. That worthless waste of space deserved it.

What didn't help matters with the rumor mill was Lauren Mallory. She kept going on and on about Bella in her hushed whispers and it was hard for me not to send her to detention or better yet, expel her for it. The drama of high school was starting to become part of my life.

_That is an odd feeling…_

As soon as third period filed out, I pulled out my phone to see if Bella had texted me with anything. There was nothing, and I started to reread her message from this morning.

_**I love you.**_

_**Bella **_

The message had come as a relief as Alice's words echoed in my head. When I left Bella's house last night, I had felt unsure about everything, and I resisted the urge to text her or call her. Alice had told me her concerns in confidence and I was appreciative of that. There was no way I would rat Alice out, but I had to know if Alice words were true. I had to know if Bella loved me. Even though she said those words Saturday night, it felt like something she said because of the situation she was in.

So, when I received that text from Bella, it gave me the strength and confirmation I needed. I would fight for her. It was amazing how three words held so much weight. Those words held my future.

My phone was still firmly in my hand as I read the text message for the twentieth time. My mind was so enthralled with those words that I was vaguely aware when someone entered my classroom. My pulse raced thinking it might be Bella, but knew it was mostly likely Jasper.

"What do you want, douche?" I sneered, not evening bothering to glance up.

"Well, I see that my absence has made your heart grow fonder." A soft chuckle of a female voice answered me.

My head snapped up to see Tanya in the middle of my classroom. Her hair was bobbed and she looked thinner, not as round as the last time I saw her. My mind was confused by her sudden re-emergence in my life, and she smiled at me with amusement.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out.

"I came to see you," she replied, obviously hurt by my tone. "I missed you."

"You came all the way from Paris?" I asked, surprised.

Tanya gave me a sheepish grin. "Well, not exactly. I've been in Seattle for a couple of months."

"You're just now coming to see me?" I inquired, slightly confused.

"Well, yeah," Tanya hesitated as she fumbled with the hem of her shirt. Her blue eyes looked up at me, eyebrows furrowed. "We said a lot of things before I left. A lot of those things we didn't mean."

"I meant every word, Tanya."

"Fair enough, but I didn't. I have been thinking about us for a while, and I have realized you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm willing to work things out. Give up dancing and get rooted. I want to do all of that with you."

Tanya had poured her heart out to me, and if this was a week ago, I might've given us a second chance, but things were different now. Bella was in my life. The things Tanya described were exactly what I wanted with Bella.

She saw my reluctance and her frown deepened. "Am I too late?"

"Tanya," I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "It's been over a year. What do you think?"

Tanya's shoulder slumped as she fidgeted uncomfortably in front of me, and I instantly felt horrible for being so harsh with her. It had nothing to do with her; I was frustrated with my relationship with Bella. Tanya's reappearance came at the worst time, but also, I was relieved with the fact that it came at the best time, too.

"Look," I started, getting out from behind my desk. "I didn't mean it as harsh as it came out. It's just…I'm seeing this woman and you caught me at a bad time."

Tanya's eyes shot up at me with hope, and I realized my error. In a way to comfort her, I'd made it seem like there was a chance.

_God, why do I always do this?_

That was when Tanya took matters into her own hands and kissed me. I froze with confusion. The stark difference between Tanya's kiss and the all fire consuming kiss of Bella's was what left me reeling. The kiss lasted a second too long and I pulled away from Tanya immediately.

The smile on Tanya's face was the look of triumph.

"I knew you still loved me, Edward," Tanya whispered.

_What?_

Before I had a chance to rebuff her, I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. There, by the door, stood a frozen Bella. The look on her face was pure shock and horror. The moment our eyes connected, her face turned into a scowl.

"Mr. Masen, excuse me for interrupting, but can I have a moment of your time?" Bella fumed.

_Oh shit…this is fucking perfect!_

"Of course, Miss Swan," I said as I stepped around a confused Tanya.

I walked out of my class and followed a furious Bella down the hall. My legs picked up the pace as I tried to keep up her. What had happened was quick and I vainly tried to put everything in perspective. Bella had caught me kissing another woman and I didn't know how to explain that to her. I wasn't stupid; I knew whatever I said she wouldn't believe, but I had to try. My promise to Alice still rang true. If Bella was running from me, I had to hold onto her tightly.

Bella never turned to face me until we were completely outside of the school. Whatever she had to say to me had to be kept from prying ears. When the wet Seattle air hit my face, I felt somewhat relieved, but that soon dissipated the moment I saw Bella's cold glare.

"I don't even want to know who that was in there, Edward. In fact, after I leave, you're more than welcome to continue your little make out session," Bella told me coldly.

"Bella, it's not what you think," I said as I tried to pull her close.

She firmly pushed against me. "Like I said, I don't want to know."

"Then, what?" I asked dejectedly.

She looked away from me and I tried to see past her hard façade that she was clinging to. The isolation I felt at that moment had more to do with her than it did with the empty courtyard.

"Well, I wanted you to know that James saw us Saturday night. He's blackmailing me to keep our affair hush, hush. He wants me to go to a party of his on Friday night, and I wanted you to know that I wouldn't be going to your gala," she declared as she turned her distant glare back to me.

"What? No, you have to go. My parents want to meet you—-"

"Edward, that's not possible anymore," Bella interrupted.

"There is nothing going on with Tanya. She just showed up and..." I trailed off.

Bella's mouth went slack and suddenly her eyes betrayed her as they filled up with hurt. "That was Tanya? Your ex-fiancée?"

"She was never my fiancée--"

Bella put her hand up to stop me. "I don't want to hear it."

"Bella, she kissed me, okay? I didn't kiss her.'

"Just stop," she pleaded.

I ran my hands through my hair as I searched to find the right words to make this better. What Bella saw was Tanya kissing me. She didn't see what led up to that kiss and she didn't see me pull away from Tanya. Bella didn't know the kiss meant nothing to me. She didn't realize that Tanya wasn't anything more than a friend to me now.

"That kiss meant nothing, Bella. It actually only proved how much I love you."

"You're unbelievable, do you know that?" Bella said in disgust.

"I already told you. You are my life. Don't you remember?" I beseeched her.

She never looked at me as she breathed fast and hard. The emotions on her face were a mixture of hurt and confusion. My words didn't reach her, and when she looked at me, I was saddened to see her eyes were cold again. Like a light, she turned off her emotions. No longer did I have a path into her mind.

"Yeah, I remember, but now it just feels like a lie," she answered grimly.

Her words were like a dagger to my heart and I was stunned by her statement.

"Is that what you think?" My voice came out as a meager whisper.

Bella bared no emotion as she stiffly nodded her head.

"You're wrong," was all I could muster.

Silence passed between us as I refused to let her go and she refused to let me in. It was pointless on both parts, it was clear that one of us would have to accept defeat. My blood ran cold as I watched her face and realized it was me who would have to give in.

"I need time to think, Edward." Bella's tone was void of feeling.

"What is there to think about?" I asked, not really sure I wanted to hear her answer.

"A lot, actually. We both need to step back and take stock of the situation. We are moving entirely way too fast."

"I don't need more time," I retorted stubbornly.

"Well, I need more time. I can't keep my focus and do what I have to do. Not to mention the obstacles with the James's situation and your ex-fiancée showing up," Bella huffed as she shook her head at me. "I just think we both need to take a few days from each other--maybe I should transfer out of your class." Her voice was dull and detached.

"Why are you doing this, Bella?"

She looked up at me with her brown eyes and I hoped to see a contraction to her words. There was nothing, only resolve. I was trying to stay afloat on a sinking ship. Bella had come into my life and flipped it, for the briefest moment I had decided my life would be with her. No matter what it took, I would make it work. Bella didn't have that same belief; she was throwing in the towel. She was running.

_Do I chase her?_

"Maybe, after some time, we could try again," she stated defeatedly.

"Don't do me any favors. You decide now if you want to be with me, because I refuse to pine for you while _you _decide if you can love me," I said through clenched teeth.

"How dare you make demands out of me, especially after what I just witnessed?" Bella's anger was in full force again.

Call me crazy, but I would rather have her anger than her indifference.

"If you would just let me explain." My voice came out ragged.

Bella sighed. "Fine, enlighten me, Edward."

This would have been the perfect time to plead my case, but I faltered. What would I tell her? Bella kept her gaze on me, arms folded over her chest, and her lips in a tight line.

"She kissed me, Bella. I have no feelings for her. Please, believe me," I said, reaching out for her, but she jerked her body away from me.

"We can't do this now," Bella said as her eyes focused on the school behind me.

"So, is that it?" I asked, tiredly.

She shrugged. "For right now it is."

I didn't know how to do this. This break up or whatever the hell it was, was new territory for me. How would I stop loving her? Would it be possible?

_No, I was fucked._

Bella didn't make any attempt to reconcile as she turned and walked off the school campus. As I watched the greatest love of my life walk away from me, I was struck with the pain. It was sharp and distinct. It was going to hurt like hell and I knew there was no hiding the ensuing unhappiness. No longer was I blessed with being oblivious. No, I knew what true love felt like.

It felt like years as I stood there in the middle of the courtyard staring at the vacant space that once was occupied by Bella. It was confusing and I couldn't seem to grasp onto what had just happened. She had called it quits to something that barely even started, and I felt empty. Oddly, I always knew it would feel this way. The need and pull I had for Bella, even when she was in my arms, was strong. Now that any future with her was over, I felt lost more than ever. If I only I had been the asshole to Tanya and not let her think we still had a chance, than Bella would have never saw Tanya's lips on mine and she would have never flew off the handle. If it wasn't for Tanya…

_Tanya._

My anger over the whole idiotic situation bubbled, and I turned back towards the school in such a fury. Why was she here? Why did she show up out of the blue? No calls, no contact in over a year, and now she reappeared. My feet picked up the pace as I stormed towards my classroom where we had left her. As expected, Tanya was sitting casually behind my desk.

"Why are you here, Tanya?" I demanded furiously.

Tanya looked at me, shocked. The wounded animal look was palpable and I fought the urge to feel bad. She had played on my guilt, and because it worked on me, I found myself without Bella. There was no way I would ever let her get the upper hand on me again.

"Cut the shit and answer me," I spat at her.

Tanya realized that her act wasn't working and it didn't take long for her to show her true colors. Her blue eyes narrowed and she sat up straight in my chair.

"What? I can't see my ex-fiancé?" she asked with an edge to her tone.

"Fiancé? That's funny; I don't remember proposing to you."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm glad to see you moved on so quickly. So what are you doing, Edward? Can't find a woman your own age to put up with analytical bullshit so you resorted to dating teenagers?" Tanya asked me tersely.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," I said pointedly.

"Don't I? Well, you guys seemed pretty cozy last Friday night, but never in my wildest dreams did I think she would be a student. It's amazing, you broke up with me because of this _job_, but now you are willing to risk it all for someone like her?" Tanya seethed.

The way she disregarded Bella was so malicious and it was hard for me to keep my cool. Tanya always did this. It was always about her. It made sense to me now why she was there. If I was alone and available, she wouldn't give two shits about me, but now that she saw me happy with Bella, she was determined to disrupt my life.

"So, now the picture is becoming clear. It's all about territory with you, never about love."

"Oh please, Edward." Tanya rolled her eyes. "What about your love for me? I asked you to come to Paris with me. Paris! You couldn't even do that, could you? Where was the love then?"

"I thought I loved you, Tanya, but I guess I was wrong about that. I was wrong about a lot of things when it came to us, but with Bella, it's different. I know I love her. I would give up this job in a heartbeat just to be with her!" I said firmly and with conviction.

Tanya's eyes widened and her jaw went slack. She had pushed me until I had no choice to push back. She folded her arms over her chest and scowled at me. The silence built and it was past the point of her over staying her welcome. I stared back at her coldly and I waited for her to realize that fact.

"You're willing to risk your career and her education for your own selfish needs?" Tanya asked me in disbelief.

"Selfish needs! Are you kidding me? Are you fucking serious?" I asked her as my voice was close to erupting. "Tanya, you need to leave. This conversation is over."

Tanya stayed firmly rooted as she waited for me to change my mind, but my mind was made up. I may no longer have had Bella, but I wasn't dumb enough to go running back Tanya, especially after she intentionally tried to hurt me. I refused to indulge her any longer than need be. She finally stood up from my chair, keeping her glare fixated on me as she moved around my desk.

Tanya was the same person she had always been, and in the past, I had overlooked it. Now that Bella had come into my life had showed me true compassion, kindness, and strength, it was hard for me to let Tanya's infractions go. I wished Bella had stayed and let me explain. She had to know Tanya was a blip in my past. Not even a happy past, just someone I dated before Bella came and changed my life.

"You're making a big mistake, Edward," Tanya said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well, the only mistake I made was allowing you to kiss me," I replied honestly.

The shock and appall on her face brought me little comfort, and I wished I got enjoyment from her pain, but as it was, I felt nothing. There wasn't anything in me left to feel. I was an empty shell. Bella took everything I had with her.

"Goodbye, Tanya," I said brusquely.

However, Tanya didn't move, and I refused to look at her as she floundered. What the fuck did she want? There was nothing I cared to offer her.

"Edward, I just--"

"He _said _goodbye, Tanya," a familiar voice interrupted Tanya's stammering.

My heart leapt at the possibility, and I turned around quickly. My eyes fell upon warm pools of deep chocolate brown.

Bella stood in the middle of my classroom. Her intense gaze shifted off of me and back on Tanya. The look in Bella's eyes was pure hate and Tanya stood tall in response.

"This is a grown-up conversation, little one. I suggest you run off now." Tanya's voice was patronizing.

Bella smiled wickedly as she took a broad step in Tanya's direction. "I was hoping you would say that."

"Bella…" I said as I placed myself between the two of them in an effort to diffuse the situation. "She was just leaving. Weren't you, Tanya?"

Tanya kept her cold glare on Bella as she nodded. "Of course."

Bella gave her a smug smile as Tanya grabbed her purse and made her way towards the door. The tension was slowly dissipating and I was starting to relax.

"Oh Tanya," Bella called.

Tanya stopped inches from the door, hesitating to turn around. Finally surrendering, Tanya's shoulders slumped as she glanced back at Bella and me. Bella grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me into an intense kiss. The feel of Bella's lips was amazing, but before I had a chance to fully enjoy it, she was breaking the kiss and pulling away from me.

Bella turned towards Tanya arrogantly, who was shooting daggers at Bella. It was unclear what Bella's intentions were, until I saw the look of pure horror that went through Tanya's face. I was surprised to find that her discomfort was satisfying to me, and just when I didn't think I could love Bella anymore, Bella gave Tanya the finger.

Tanya huffed with disgust as she stormed out of the room.

"Peace!" Bella shouted after her.

_God, I love her._

Bella showing her jealous and possessive side was a total turn on, and I had completely forgotten our argument. What had changed in the last twenty minutes? Why was she back?

**BPOV**

My hands trembled as I drove away, leaving Edward behind, a devastating sight to behold. I saw the pain in his eyes as I told him that I needed more time. The lie I told broke us both in half. Edward tried to grasp onto me as I forced him away. He said he loved me, he said I was his life.

_What am I doing?_

The hurt and pain I felt when I saw that woman draped around Edward like a cheap suit, was just too much to bear. The vision of _her _lips on _him_ was excruciating. My reaction was immediate, and all I wanted to do was just get away from him, and to escape the ache that their embrace caused. I was treading on new terrain. Never in my life had I felt something so true and so organic. What made matters even worse was that woman was gorgeous. She was tall, lean, and blond. How was someone like me going to compete with that? Seeing that I had been out done was what caused me to react so injudiciously.

_Yeah, right! _I hissed inwardly.

When he reached out for me, I was afraid that I was going to lose my mind. I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep my feelings in check and my whole body was ready to implode. Edward was what I wanted. The sacrifices I had involuntary made for him were worth it to me. I knew that whatever he said to me, no matter what it was, would have me in his arms within minutes. The love I had for him controlled me, but when he told me who that woman was, and that it was his ex-fiancée, well, I was resolved.

There was no way in hell I was going to win against those odds. There she was, some beautiful creature and the woman that Edward wanted to marry. Who was I? I was this naïve daydreamer, who thought she actually had a chance with a man like him.

_Ugh, I'm such an idiot!_

The throbbing in my chest was all I felt as I drove aimlessly. The tears that were pouring out of me made it hard to see. My throat was tight and I was gasping just to breathe. All of these added up and I knew I had to pull over. It was that or I crashed Alice's car, and I couldn't afford to lose her, too.

As I let my grief take me, I was overcome with a realization…

_I am an idiot!_

Why did I just break up with Edward? What the fuck was wrong with me? Edward was pleading with me, begging with me to understand, and I turned my back on him. For the second time! Or was it a third time? I didn't even know anymore. All I knew was I had to fix this. Was I really that hard up for heart break?

The whole James situation had me feeling like a failure. My whole career, I prided myself on being a level headed person, to keep my personal shit out of my work. It had worked like a charm for a while, but Edward changed everything. He stirred up feelings I had no clue that were there. For that brief moment in time, I was happy. It was the real, intense, without doubt happiness. I fucking had that!

The morning after we made love, I knew it. He was mine and I decided to give my all to him. Now, what did I do? I fucking ran like the coward that I was. The strong Bella was bullshit; no, this is who I really was. If I was brave like I claimed to be, I would have stayed and worked it out. I would have realized my worth and listened to him.

My head snapped up and I looked around at my surroundings. I hadn't gone far from the school, and I still had time to salvage this.

Like a light being lit under my ass, I turned the car around and headed back towards my heart. Edward told me he wasn't going to pine for me, and when he said that, I died inside. In its wake, I knew what he meant. He wanted to be with me, but he wanted me to know what I wanted. I didn't expect Edward to wait for me. Especially after I broke his heart the way I did.

_Would he forgive me?_

God, I didn't even know if I could forgive myself. Thank god, I had come to my senses quickly. In my irrational response, I was able to come to the conclusion of what I wanted.

As I drove down the street, I saw dejectedly that Edward had vacated the spot I left him in.

_What do you expect? Did you expect him to wait for you? You broke his heart in two because you were scared!_

My inner Bella berated me. It was selfish of me in many ways to expect so much from him and give him nothing in return. The whole situation with Tanya was something that happened at the worst possible moment, and I let my insecurities get the best of me.

Barely waiting to fully put the car in park, I jumped out of the car and ran to him like my life depended on it. I hoped he was in his class, and for Tanya's sake, I hope she was gone. The halls were deserted as I hustled my ass through them. It had been a full twenty minutes since I left Edward stranded, and I felt that even that was too long!

My heart pounded in my ears as I anticipated what exactly I would say to him. What do I tell him?

_Don't over think it, Bella! You fuck shit up when you over think it!_

So, I decided to stop thinking for once. It was my plan not to have a plan.

My feet pounded against the squeaky linoleum, and I saw his that his door to his class was ajar. Suddenly, I was nervous and my heart sputtered. When I slowed my pace and walked into his class, I noticed two things. One, Tanya was still there, and two, Edward was pissed. I listened closely as he ranted.

He was confessing to her his love for me and letting her know exactly what she meant, which was nothing. The smile on my face was wide and my inner Bella was dancing for the both of us. When he told her goodbye, it only amplified my love for him. It was kind of sad to watch her grasp onto something that was no longer hers, and I couldn't stop myself. I had to make my territory known. In fact, it was necessary. She already knew who I was, well, she thought she knew. It pissed me off to no end when she tried to break us up. It almost worked, too.

Then, the good for nothing home wrecker tried to patronize me with some _little one_ shit. Who did she think she was? I had enough of her, and if Edward didn't intervene, I was pretty fucking sure I would have pounded her into next Tuesday. I mean, had she seen my face? I was a scraper.

Luckily, she finally got the hint and turned to leave, but I couldn't resist giving her a parting gift. It was bold of me to kiss Edward so openly, in his _classroom,_ and where anyone could walk in on us. I just had to make it very clear to Tanya. Edward was mine.

_Did you have to flip her off? _Inner Bella asked me candidly.

When I refocused my gaze on Edward, he was looked at me distrustfully.

_Fuck, I deserve that!_

"What are you doing here, Bella? I thought you wanted some space." Edward's tone was cautious.

"I told you a lot of things that weren't true, Edward."

"Why? I have been nothing but honest to you, and--"

"I was scared, okay? You have to understand, I never experienced this kind of love before," I interrupted him.

He took a tentative step back and turned away from me. The anguish I felt at that moment was warranted, and I felt like I was this empty shell.

"Bella, you act like you're the only one who feels that way. Did you ever stop and think about me? The way I felt?" He turned his green eyes to me; the torture in his eyes spoke volumes. He scoffed. "Of course not, it's been about you all along."

"I deserve everything you give me, and I know why you're angry," I admitted as I took a small step towards him. He winced slightly. "Okay, look. I love you and I am ready to give my all. It can't be too late?"

My heart froze as I waited for him to tell me to get lost and that it was too late. That I had broke his heart beyond repair. I expected it. The silence in the air was thick.

"What do you want, Bella? Why all the theatrics? Why did you come back? Was it to hurt me more?"

"I want you!" I told him sternly.

I crossed the distance he put between us. He made no attempt to move, and I pushed my luck further. I took my hand and placed it on his chest.

"I am sorry I'm such an idiot. I am sorry I refused to let you explain. I'm so fucking sorry that I said the hurtful lies to you. I promise that I won't ever lie to you again! This is me, Edward. All of me and that means the crazy, irrational woman who will not always do the right thing. Take it or leave it," I declared fervently.

He looked down at me…eyes blazing. Edward debated for what seemed like an eternity, but as soon as he took my lips and covered them with his, I knew he was taking me. That he loved me as much as I loved him. He knew all along and it took me a bit more time to realize it. Now that I was fully aware of this fact, I wasn't going to let it go.

The passion between us intensified and I was vaguely aware of where we were. It didn't matter. I was with him in his arms; he had forgiven me for being the coward. This was the bravest thing I would ever do in my whole life. For once, I could claim the strong Bella.

Edward broke the kiss and sighed. "You know, I wasn't going to let you escape me for long."

"You shouldn't have to chase me all the time," I admitted shamefully.

"I know, but I didn't lie to you, Bella, when I told you I wanted you. I want everything. The chasing you included."

I laughed at his omission. "Well, I almost out ran you."

"True, but in the end, I still managed to catch you," he said as he placed soft kisses on my nose.

"Well, I will admit that I'm really tired of running."

**Someone cocky once said that it was pathetic and desperate to ask for reviews and I say that's rubbish. For a while I have refused to ask for people to review my story, but lets be honest, I would be the only one. No matter if it's good or bad, I want to hear from you. I won't promise if I hear a bad review that I won't sulk over for days, but I will guarantee to get over it. So please, drop a few lines...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to my beta xrxdanixrx for being amazing and fixing my mistakes..much love**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns all**

Chapter 15

**Alice POV**

I could care less about stupid old math, I mean, who really needed that stuff? I could see an accountant needing it, but definitely not me. Nope, I didn't need to know math, unless it was to calculate how much to leave a server at a restaurant. So, it was lucky for me that I had a teacher like Jasper. He was my eye candy, and personal tutor, except he taught me things that didn't involve numbers.

It was a no brainer the moment I laid my eyes on him. He was strong, tall, and so handsome. It really wasn't up to me. Fate had intervened and pointed me in the right direction. It always worked that way for me. At times, I felt like I had some sort of sixth sense. It was eerie how I was always able to foresee things happening. Not in the traditional way, with visions, but more or less of gut instinct. Bella had the same instinct, as well, but she over compensated with her logical brain, and it always got in the way.

It changed quite a bit when she met Edward. I saw the change in her the first day; however, I misinterpreted it as sadness. I should have known that she was in love, but then again, how was I supposed to know when she didn't even know? It didn't take her long to figure it out, and I knew exactly what she would do when she did. She would run. I warned Edward about that possibility. I hoped he took my advice to heart and decided to invest in some running shoes. God knows he was going to need them.

_Lord, I need a break!_

It was starting off to be a long day, and I had to get away from everything.

_People_ _don't appreciate how hard it is to be upbeat all the time!_

Not that I wasn't already a perpetually happy person, it was just sometimes, I wished I was allowed to be gloomy. It was funny to watch people's reactions to my not so stellar moods. You would think someone told them the world was about to end. Every so often, I would act depressed, just for kicks.

Today wasn't one of those days, though, and as I hid in the bathroom stall at school, I tried to get back to my happy place. I was frustrated with everything. The way the case was going at a slow pace, having to keep the love of my life a secret, and Bella's constant compulsion to be miserable. Enough was enough-I had it.

Time was slipping by as I hibernated. I was close to feeling ready to face the world again, when I was interrupted by high pitched cackling. It was Victoria and Jane, my pseudo high school friends, and I would know their laughs from anywhere. Intuitively, I lifted my feet up unto to the toilet seat to hide my presence.

"Check the stalls," Jane instructed.

I held my breath, knowing that Victoria wasn't going to check every single stall, but rather just check for feet. When Victoria told Jane the coast was clear, I exhaled slowly.

"So, how much did he give you?" Jane asked.

It sounded like Victoria was going through her Gucci purse.

_What's going on?_

"About two dime bags and five quarters," Victoria stated robotically.

My eyes bulged out of my sockets. There was no way they were talking about what I _thought_ they were talking about.

"Nice! So, did Aro tell you what we needed to charge?" Jane inquired.

_No way!_

I heard myself let out a huge gasp, and I quickly clamped my hands over my mouth. My heart sped up as I prayed to all that was holy that they didn't hear me. There was silence, and I feared I'd been caught.

"Um, I believe he said twenty dollars for the quarters and ten for the dimes," Victoria continued, and I felt myself relax again.

It was unbelievable; I couldn't believe my luck. Bella had got her lead last week, but that lead wasn't for sure. This week, I stumbled across a gold mine and I could actually confirm their involvement. The grin on my face was starting to hurt.

"Okay, sounds simple," Jane responded, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

The girls started talking about make-up and going shopping with me that weekend. Apparently, they trusted me and I was in the good with them. It was kind of sad what nice clothes, social status, and being related to Emmett could do to gain one's popularity in school, but under the present circumstances, I was grateful. Rosalie was going to be so stoked.

_Hmm, I wonder if she'll let me borrow those fabulous Jimmy Choo's of hers…_

My knees were starting to cramp and I wondered how long they were going to bullshit. How long had it been, anyway? Ten minutes? Maybe twenty? As soon as my knees started to shake under the stress, I heard them as they started to pack up their make-up.

_Oh, thank god!_

"So did James talk to you?" Victoria asked suddenly.

Jane scoffed. "Why would I talk to your loser boyfriend?"

"Well, that girl he took out Saturday needs to be watched."

_Bella._

"Why? She's nothing." Jane's voice laced with disgust.

"Well, according to James, she's sleeping with Mr. Masen-"

"Wait! _That _new girl is sleeping with Mr. Masen? Mr. hotter-than-all-hell Masen?" Jane interrupted.

"Apparently, but that's not the main issue here. James believes that Bella may have seen him dealing at the concert."

"No way!" Jane exclaimed.

"Yep, and he doesn't know who she's going to tell. He's afraid if she tells the cops, what Aro might do."

Victoria must have made some gesture because I heard Jane gasp.

"Well, that can't happen," Jane stated adamantly.

"That's not all…" Victoria paused. "Emmett knows about Mr. Masen and the new girl. In fact, he showed up at the concert."

This was shaping up to be a nightmare. Bella never told me that she and Edward had been exposed. Emmett never mentioned anything, either. I was suddenly frustrated with their lack of communication skills. How like them to leave me out of the loop.

"What about Alice?" Jane asked. I held my breath. "Does she know?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think so," Victoria said slowly.

"Well, let's keep an eye on the new girl. I doubt it's anything serious with Emmett," Jane assured Victoria.

"Well, James told me that he invited that girl to the party on Friday. He wants to get her drunk and high. I don't know his exact plans for her, but you know how James can be."

"Oh man, this Bella chick crossed James bad." Jane chuckled. "Sucks to be her."

"Other than that nonsense, the party should be fun. Do you think that you'll hook up with Emmett?" Victoria asked.

"Maybe, if he knows what's good for him. He's so fricking hot! He doesn't seem to be into any of the little tramps in this school and he constantly flirts with me," Jane gushed.

_Ha! Yeah right, dream on!_

"Totally-oh shit, we got to go," Victoria said abruptly as her and Jane rushed out of the bathroom.

About two seconds later, the bell rang, and I assumed they had to rush off to lunch. I felt sick and wondered what the hell I was going to do. Bella was being set up by James. This was not good. The girls still trusted me, which meant there was still a glimmer of hope and maybe things could be avoided. As long as I got the invite to that party, I could keep a close eye on Bella. Not that she needed it, but because I was protective of her like that. As soon as I informed her of James' intentions, I knew there was no way he would get the advantage over her.

_I need to talk to Bella…I need to talk to Rosalie!_

Everything that we had hoped for in this case had been confirmed to me in the last five minutes. Aro did have students in this school doing his dirty work for him. It was such a huge break and it only took two weeks. That rarely happened and I was starting to get the feeling that it wasn't going to be so easy. It would still be my word over theirs, but right now, this was enough to get the ball rolling.

Stretching out my limbs as I stood up, I realized that I had to get back to the station and inform Rosalie of this new development. It was time for me to start wearing a wire.

_Frick, I hate wires. _

**BPOV**

Why was everything so damn hard? My plans that I had originally held when I entered this case were now shifting. If I was to be honest with myself, I had no fucking clue on what I was going to do. Logically, the right choice would've been to follow this case through to the end, but what I wanted to do was follow Edward. I wanted to be the princess for the night and meet the prince's parents. My selfish need to go to the gala was strong, but I knew better. I had a massive responsibility to the case, to Rosalie, to these kids, and to myself.

I wasn't stupid and I knew what I had to do. It would be foolish to throw away the opportunity to go to James' party, but then again, what was his motive? If he was suspicious of me, there was no way I was going to get him with his guard down. In fact, I suspected that his reasons to invite me to his little get together were to feel me out. I was being watched; I had to be on guard. Not once in my whole career had I been in such dangerous waters, with the shark circling me, just waiting to strike.

The level of disappointment within me was mounting. I was better than this…I could do better than this.

But of course, as I stared into Edward's piercing gaze, I knew he was the kryptonite. Only _he_ could distract me to a point where I was off my game. If I could bear to be apart from him, I would. Then maybe I could get my shit straight.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me_._

"I'm thinking about how big of a failure I am," I answered truthfully.

We were still holding each other in his classroom and I realized quickly how dangerous that was...that was where Edward and I went wrong. The need we both felt to touch each other was costing us, and if I didn't put a stop to it, well, I knew things were going to get worse way before they got better.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me disapprovingly. "You're not a failure, Bella."

The furrow in his brow only increased as I put some distance between us. He reached out to bring me back in, but I shook my head stubbornly.

"I'm not running," I assured him, "but we need to stop being so open. While I'm here, we need to at least pretend I'm your student."

Edward ran his hands through his hair roughly, and I envied him at that moment. Only a minute had passed and I was already losing my resolve.

"She's right, you know."

My body tensed to the voice that suddenly was in the room with us. It was unfamiliar and I couldn't place it for the life of me, but this unknown voice was agreeing with me, which meant, this unknown person heard everything I said…

_Oh shit, oh shit…_

I looked up at Edward, thinking that he would be in panic mode like me, but he wasn't. Edward's eyes were focused behind me and I saw a small smirk gracing his lips. Forcing myself to calm the fuck down, I took a tentative glance behind me; there stood a very attractive man. He was a little bit taller than Edward, but just as lean. The honey blond hair of his was surrounding his flawless face, and I was in awe. He was angelic. The unknown man was now looking at me with sheer amusement, and the moment I saw those icy blue eyes, I knew who he was.

_Jasper._

Jasper turned around and shut Edward's door, and as soon as the door went _click,_ Jasper peppered us with questions.

"Are you guy's crazy? I could have been anyone? What would have happened if I was Mrs. Cope? Does she have any idea that you're an undercover agent, Bella? God, Edward, didn't I warn you about shit like this?"

Edward chuckled as Jasper went on his rampage. It was a funny sight to see. Jasper was throwing his hands around dramatically, and his face was flushed. Not to say he wasn't right, but he was entertaining.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my best friend, Jasper. Jasper this is _my Bella,_" Edward said as he reached out and grabbed my hand.

The touch was nice, but wholly proving Jasper's point. We were crazy. We were just begging to get caught.

_Get caught? Ha! We've been caught!_

As realization hit, I found myself pulling my hand away from Edward's grasp and the look I got nearly killed me. The hurt and rejection was clearly written all over his face. Why did this have to be so hard?

"Hi, Bella, I have heard so much about you," Jasper said as he reached out to shake my hand.

"Likewise," I said, gladly welcoming the sudden distraction as I shook Jasper's hand.

"Jesus, what happened to you?" Jasper blurted out as his eyes roamed over my face.

"Oh right, I keep forgetting about this," I said, waving my hand over my face. "Let's just say, a job of mine got out of hand."

"That son of a bitch James Spero hit her," Edward spat vehemently.

I rolled my eyes at Edward's aggression, and Jasper looked at me with sympathy.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Jasper asked.

"Please, I'm perfect. It's nothing, in fact, Edward makes a bigger deal than it is," I answered offhandedly.

"Yes, apparently Bella and I differ in opinion about her safety," Edward scoffed.

_Really? Did he really have to go there? _

I turned around to glare at him and he just stared at me, unmoving. It was clear that he was making a point to stand by his statement.

"Edward, I swear to god, I don't want to get into this with you again," I groaned with irritation.

"Get into what, exactly?" Edward challenged.

"This safety issue with you," I said forthrightly

"Bella, you are the most maddening woman that I have ever known!"

Before I had a chance to tell Edward exactly how frustrating he was, Jasper let out a loud guffaw. My attention was now focused on the amused looking Jasper, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh, sorry," Jasper replied as he cleared his throat. "It's just you guys are too cute."

"Jasper," Edward spoke suddenly, "is there a reason for your little visit?"

Jasper took a seat on one of the desks and shrugged his shoulders. He seemed so child-like to me at that moment and it was clear to me why Alice and him made the perfect pair.

"Well, I always come and hang with you during our free hour, but imagine my surprise when I saw you fondling one of your pupils," Jasper said, smirking.

"Tasteful Joke, Jasper," Edward huffed with annoyance. "But now is not the time."

There wasn't anything that was going to get resolved at the moment and I had so much on my plate with James, Rosalie, and the classes. It finally occurred to me that I was late for my fourth hour. The worst part about keeping up the pretenses of being a high school student was the fact that I actually had to go to my classes.

"Actually, I should leave," I said warily.

"Where?" Edward asked surprised.

"I have to get to class, I am really late…" I paused as an idea came to me, "do you think you could give me a hall pass?"

Edward chuckled as he shook his head. "Of course I can, Miss Swan. Anything for you."

He went around his desk to retrieve the hall pass for me. I watched Edward's every move like a stalker, until Jasper nudged me. I looked over at him curiously and saw that he was wearing a sly grin.

"You have quite of an effect on him," Jasper whispered.

"In a good way or bad way?" I asked as I watched Edward out of the corner of my eye.

Luckily, he was still digging through his desk for the hall pass, so my conversation with Jasper was going unnoticed.

"In a bad, but very good way," Jasper replied in a hushed tone.

"I don't think I—"

"Here you go, baby," Edward interrupted as he handed me the hall pass.

As I stared absently at the piece of paper in my hand, I wondered what Jasper meant about effecting Edward in a bad but good way. What the fuck did that mean? Apparently, I was slower than usual, but I had no idea what he was talking about.

_Cryptic much?_

Waving my goodbyes to the boys, I hurriedly rushed out of the classroom, only to slam into Alice. She looked up at me surprised, and I froze, not knowing what to do. I had no idea if we were being watched, and that stopped me from acknowledging her. Alice realized that fact just as soon as I did while she forcibly pushed passed me.

"Excuse me, loser!" Alice hissed as she glared coldly at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Whatever," Alice sneered as she waved her hand at me dismissively.

I held up my hands in a mock surrender and let the little pixie pass. I watched her as she walked away from me and instantly pulled out her phone from her back pocket. A minute later, my phone buzzed. I nervously glanced up and down the halls, making sure there were no prying eyes. Once the coast was clear, I flipped open my phone and read Alice's text.

**I need to talk to you! I got a new development. Shit is about to hit the fan! We need to get with Rosalie, pronto! Oh BTW, you're not a loser…sorry, bb!**

Alice had a new development? What had happened since this morning that had Alice all up in arms? Did she make a contact? Inwardly, I hoped she had a lead. The thing I had with James wasn't absolute. If we didn't get him tied with Aro, the best we could get James for was first offence distribution of drugs with the maximum jail time being two years. That wasn't going to satisfy my need to see James behind bars.

Crumbling up the hall pass, I decided to ditch the rest of the school day. I had to get to the station and inform Rosalie and Captain Cullen of James. It was essential for me to get her full support. The fact that I had made a mess of the case so far wasn't going to sit well with her. Especially when she found out about Emmett blowing his cover Saturday night, when James caught him with Edward and me.

_Yes, shit is about to hit the fan._


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to my beta xrxdanixrx for being awesome and correcting my many faults :)) You rock Girl!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights and property of Twilight themes and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 16

**Rosalie POV **

I loathed Seattle. Everything about the Washington state pissed me off. The rain, the people, and the piss poor traffic I found myself in. It was ridiculous that I had to wake up three hours before work, just to spend an hour getting ready, and only managing to look half way put together, while the next two hours were spent in traffic. I mean, these people had no fucking clue how to drive. It was amazing that I hadn't been involved in some head on collusion-yet. I foolishly hoped that honking my horn, and giving them the finger, would improve their skills behind the wheel. It was beyond frustrating.

On top of that, my superior's in Washington D.C were breathing down my neck about this case. It'd been _only_ two weeks, and their impatience was starting to wear me down. The constant memos, phone calls, and faxes were all labeled _urgent,_ and it was getting to the point where I was going to crack. My nervous breakdown was imminent.

But, my discomfort didn't matter to them, they had one purpose, and that was Aro Volturi. The FBI wanted him badly. He was the thorn in their side, and they trusted me to bring him in.

How the hell was I going to accomplish that?

It wasn't like I was dealing with some off the street drug dealer. Aro was astute. He had the means to escape capture. The one time the FBI had caught him, Aro spent his tainted millions on fancy lawyers-twelve of them to be exact. It seemed that Aro knew the in and out's of the law. He was clever, manipulative, and very hard to catch.

_Fuck! How the hell am I going to bring him in?_

In the beginning, all my confidence had solely laid on the team in Seattle. The word around the FBI was that they were the best Narcotics unit, and when Aro located his enterprises to Seattle, it sort of sealed the deal.

Of course, I had my own agenda when I volunteered to run the operation. It was the conversation I had with my brother, Jasper, a couple of months ago. He had mentioned briefly some of his concerns with the rampant drug usage in his school. Jasper had my full attention, and what started off as a frustrated rant about another kid dropping dead from an overdose, ended with my firm belief that Aro was the man behind it. Aro was a sadist. He enjoyed the thrill of selling pure, high quality dope to these kids. What Aro knew and what these kids didn't know, was that less was more with pure narcotics. He knew they would take too much and end up overdosing. I'd seen the effects of Aro's drugs before. Death was his calling card.

Their pain was my pain. Aro's ripples of death reached far and wide.

It'd been almost two years since I lost my boyfriend Royce to an overdose. I came home one day to find him cold, pale, and unresponsive on the bathroom floor as a needle hung loosely from his forearm. It wasn't until after his passing that I started to investigate his whereabouts. Where he went and who he had been with, and what I found was startling. My Royce had been a drug addict for years. The fact that he had been a junkie the majority of our relationship made me feel like a failure. How could I have not seen it? The guilt I harbored for being too consumed with work, too busy to notice the signs, was what got me to dig even further.

The further I dug, the more and more I realized that Aro was the supplier. Of course, he wasn't Royce's dealer. Aro was way too much of a coward to do his evil dealings himself, but he was definitely the force behind it. He was a cad, a monster who sat on his thrown, while his little minions trudged on, and did his dirty work. I hated him immensely.

Aro's corporation, if that was what you could even call it, had started in Seattle. He had managed to travel the globe infecting his disease, and getting filthy rich in the process. Out of all the places for that monster to go, it surprised me that he would come back to Seattle. In a way, it was nice to have him in the country, but it didn't stop me from wondering why.

_Why Seattle? Why now and why infect the kids? _

My Manolo Blahnik's clicked loudly, announcing my presence, as I walked into the Seattle Police Department. The air was stale and smelled heavily of old donuts and burnt coffee. It was like these people didn't believe in air fresheners. If not the simple luxury of Renuzit, I'd hoped they would've at least made a fresh pot of coffee. The extra thirty minutes it took to get my Starbucks could be put to better use—like sleeping.

As soon as I walked into the Narcotics Unit, Captain Cullen was standing in front of me, handing me Detective Swans report. The proud smile on his face indicated that Swan's lead was a success.

"Thank you, Captain Cullen. I deduce that you've read it," I said as my eyes roamed over the first page.

"I've skimmed…briefly, but that's not why I'm smiling."

"Oh?" I replied absentmindedly.

I was barely paying Captain Cullen any mind because all my attention was wrapped up in Swan's highly in depth report. It was well written, detailed, and _captivating_. The pictures were not the best of quality, but were enough to show me what I needed to know. Swan's lead was strong.

_She is finally living up to her reputation…_

The hype surrounding "_the ball crushers" _had intrigued me, and admittedly, I was excited to meet them. Rumor had it that two female detective's in Seattle were the cream of the crop, and the best there was in undercover assignments. They had the ability to completely transform themselves into the role that they were playing. Their track record was exceptional, but that wasn't what struck me as remarkable, no, what was impressive was the respect that they had achieved, whether they knew it or not. It was clear to me. I had to meet them.

What I expected and what I found was like night and day. In all fairness, it was unclear what I expected to find, but it sure as hell wasn't what I saw. Detective Brandon was bubbly, energetic, and I liked her instantly. She didn't fit the bill of the GI Jane I had built in my head, but I assumed that Detective Swan was the backbone.

Oh, how wrong I was. The skittish cat that was presented to me was a huge disappointment. Where were these _Ball Crushers_ I heard so much about? Why was I faced with a short pixie on crack and a plain meager woman who refused to make eye contact with me? The disenchantment I held for Swan quickly turned to distain.

It was a joke. There was no way I could trust these two women to bring down Aro Volturi. I guess my expectations had been high, but I had an emotional connection to this case. The pain that ached in my chest were the same aches that were in hundreds, or perhaps thousands, of people who have been affected by Aro.

So, I overlooked my first impression, and decided to give Brandon and Swan the benefit of the doubt.

I felt my reservations subsiding as the days went on, foolishly hoping that my initial fears were unmerited. Then, all hell broke loose when I caught her with Edward Masen, my brother's best friend. The blind fury I experienced was unprecedented, and it wasn't like me to let someone get me that worked up, but Swan did. The look of fear that she projected towards me was what threw me over the edge. I had been so frustrated with Swan, as well as the she was being such a spineless bitch—I'd had enough.

It wasn't until she spoke up with assertiveness, conviction, and with a fierceness behind her eyes, that I finally decided to respect her. It was the way she stood up to me, never backing down. It was that fire, that bloody spark, it was the only reason I allowed her to continue with the case.

Swan had shown her true self. It was awe-inspiring, and it gave me hope.

Now, as I skimmed over her report, I felt that similar feeling creeping up on me.

_This report is fucking brilliant!_

"Did you hear what I said, Agent Hale?" Captain Cullen asked as he placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, what?" I stammered, shaking my head.

"Detective Swan and Detective Brandon are waiting for you in my office."

"What time is it?" I inquired as I glanced briefly at the wall clock. It was a little past ten in the morning. "Why aren't they at school?"

"Well, it seems that both my detectives have some news they want to inform you with, and decided that it couldn't wait." Captain Cullen's voice was smooth, but there was a hint of smugness, too.

I raised my eyebrow, looking at him skeptically. "Well, I hope this is good."

He stepped aside and led me towards his office with his hand placed lightly on my lower back. My eyes instinctively looked for my muscle man. If the girls were here, I had hoped Emmett wasn't too far behind.

Unfortunately, my search had come up empty, and I let out a low sigh.

When I entered Captain Cullen's office, Swan and Brandon were facing away from me. The office was quiet. I wondered briefly if they ceased conversation as soon as they saw my approach. My body halted as I waited for someone to face me, so we could get the ball rolling. I watched as Captain Cullen took his seat in front of the desk. He let out a heavy sigh as he interlinked his fingers. He looked up at Swan and Brandon expectantly.

"Well, ladies, would you like to inform Agent Hale of the new development?" Captain Cullen asked.

Simultaneously, both women spun around their chairs to face me. The one thing I noticed right away was Swan's swollen eye and fat lip. She looked like hell, and I found that the mere sight of her had taken my breath away. It wasn't the good kind, but the kind where it felt like someone had punched me in the stomach.

"Shit, Detective Swan, what the fuck happened?" I wailed in surprise.

Swan tentatively touched her face, a soft blush engulfing her. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Things got out of hand on Saturday. James Spero had pushed himself on me, and I had to use excessive force to reestablish the situation."

My fingers fumbled through her report, searching in vain for this piece of information that I overlooked.

"You won't find that in there," Detective Swan confessed.

The tension in my body overwhelmed me as my hand stilled over Swan's report.

_Deceit!_

I couldn't control the cold glare that I was suddenly giving her. "Why was that piece of information not in your report?"

"I guess I was embarrassed. The fact that I had lost control with James was something I couldn't admit to myself, let alone you," Bella told me quietly.

"How were you planning to hide the evidence that's on your face?" I growled, low and menacing.

"Well, in all truthfulness, I keep forgetting about it." Swan fucking shrugged.

Perhaps I was over reacting. Maybe this wasn't a big deal, but her nonchalance attitude about the fact that her face was beaten to the point of being black and blue, was infuriating.

The moment I had conceded into believing that Swan was what I had expected, she goes and does shit like this. All my optimism and hopes were crushed by her damn near immediately. There was so many things wrong with the situation. I didn't even know where to start. The fact that she held out on me with important information was something I considered as a betrayal. We were _supposed_ to be a team.

_Clearly, she didn't feel that way._

"That's not all," Swan's voice was softer.

"What?" I hissed.

"Emmett's cover along with mine had been compromised."

Everything had been ruined. The whole case was a failure, and now I had to go back to Washington D.C with my tail between my legs. How could I have been so stupid? All my trust went into these people and they fucked up everything. Now Emmett was a disappointment to me as well. How was I going to recover any semi-balance of control I had left? I wanted to strangle Swan.

She had been nothing but a fucking headache to me since day one. The look on her face was a sign that she didn't give a shit about catching Aro. Was this a game to her? Did she even fucking realize what was at stake?

I rubbed my forehead roughly as I tried in vain to control my labored breathing. My feet had a mind of their own as I took the steps in the direction that would get me closer to Swan. The muscles in my body were tight and ready to spring at any given moment. My eye sight was slightly blurry, and I only saw the outline of Swan as she sat casually.

"Please, explain to me how the fuck that happened?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Emmett and Edward followed me on my date without my knowledge, and when I had my alteration with James, well, Emmett intervened," Swan explained.

"Emmett and Edward?" I asked, confused. "How do they even know each other?"

Swan shifted in her seat, and I looked at her questioningly. She kept glancing back and forth between Captain Cullen and me. She looked nervous as her teeth gnawed on her bottom lip. My patience was waning and my anger was increasing.

_What the fuck is her problem?_

"Jesus Christ, Swan, just fucking spill it, and stop being coy with me!"

Swan's body stiffened under my outburst. She looked surprised at first, but then her lips pursed into a tight line and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well, I guess Edward and Emmett met Friday at the restaurant, you remember, right? The night you caught me with Edward, while you and Emmett had a date night," Swan stated ferociously.

Captain Cullen cleared his throat. My eyes shot up and made contact with his. No one knew about my affair with Emmett. What would people think if the word got out? I doubted they would understand the connection I had with him. They would make up their own ideas about us and get it all wrong. I would be the cougar and Emmett the young, impressionable guy, even though I didn't see our eight years age difference as that big of a gap.

The gull that Swan had to out me this way was the icing on the cake. I wanted to rip her limb from limb. It was like she really wanted me to hate her.

"Well, I can see this discussion is getting off track. Detective Swan, Detective Brandon, please fill in Agent Hale on why you called for this meeting," Captain Cullen's velvety tone interrupted my murderous advance on Swan.

"I'll go first," Detective Brandon spoke up as her eyes gleamed with excitement. "So, after my third hour, I went to the girl's bathroom to think. Well, about five minutes later, two acquaintances of mine, Victoria and Jane, entered the bathroom. They checked the stalls looking for prying ears, but luckily, didn't find me. It was at that point the two girls started to discuss drugs…they mentioned Aro."

My breath caught in my throat as I heard his name. Brandon watched for my response closely, waiting for something. I didn't know how to respond. In the last twenty minutes, my brain had been filled with information overload. I was sluggish, my reaction time delayed considerably.

By the time I got my bearings on the situation, I had forgotten my distain for Swan, the frustration for this case, and my annoyance with Emmett. The happiness I felt with this little nugget, the ray of hope that was given to me. Perhaps, this case could be saved.

_Thanks to Detective Brandon…thanks to Alice._

"Speechless, huh?" Alice interrupted my internal celebrating.

I nodded slowly. It was true, speech was failing me, and I waved my hand for Alice to continue.

"Right, okay. Well, as I listened further, I learned that Aro has a lot of juveniles working for him—James included. So, our Detective Swan's instinct was spot on," Alice beamed as she rubbed Swan's knee affectionately. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes; instead, I waved my hand more, informing Alice to stay focused. She looked up at me and frowned. "Unfortunately, with good news there is always bad news."

_Shit, here it comes._

"Meaning?" I urged.

"Well, James is suspicious of me," Swan piped in.

"Well, Detective Swan, I can't say I'm surprised. How many times have you botched this case?" I spat.

"That's not fair, Agent Hale. James seeing Edward and Emmett is not entirely my fault," Swan retorted.

"Not your fault?" I asked disbelieving. "If you would've stayed professional instead of starting a relationship with your teacher, none of this would've ever happened. Emmett and Edward being caught by James is the result of the ripple effect your selfish actions started."

"Detective Swan?" Captain Cullen called.

Swan's head swiveled in his direction, and I saw the redness in her face. Captain Cullen looked at Swan with a raised eyebrow. It would seem that Swan was going to have to explain her actions.

"Is that true? Did you expose your cover willingly?" Captain Cullen questioned Swan disapprovingly.

The happiness that I expected to feel as I watched Swan squirm under her Captains glare was null and void. It wasn't there; instead, I felt for her. Even though I berated her actions every chance I got, it wasn't half the shame she would feel from her Captains dissatisfaction. I was a tough bitch, but I wasn't completely heartless.

No matter how pissed off Swan made me, I still had an unexplainable need to shield her.

_What the fuck is that about?_

"Captain Cullen, I admit my exploits are inexcusable, and I understand if you want to dismiss me from this case, but I want you to know that my cover wasn't fully blown. My transgressions were a hiccup we didn't need, but not enough to derail me from this case. I mean, James is suspicious of me, yes, but at this juncture, he just thinks I'm a student sleeping with the teacher. I still have the upper hand," Swan expressed astutely.

Captain Cullen's expression slowly dissolved from disapproval to a pleased smile. Swan's little speech had erased all her misgivings in his eyes…and in mine.

"How do you plan on saving this case, Swan? How will you redeem yourself?" I demanded.

Swan looked back at me and gave me a sly smile. "Well, I am invited to a party with James on Friday."

"Me, too!" Alice almost shouted.

"James has a plan to get me there so he can feel me out, perhaps get me drunk—"

"And high," Alice interjected.

"That, too," said Swan.

"Okay, but that doesn't answer my question. What is _your_ plan? How will you get close enough to James to get close enough to Aro?" I pressed.

"I haven't figured that part out," Swan admitted sadly.

"Hmm, that's what I thought. You do realize that we want the big fish. This James character is just a ploy to get to Aro. If he doesn't trust you, how will he ever confide in you?"

Swan sat motionless in her chair as she mulled over my question. The solution was obvious to me. I just needed her to be privy to it, too. How long would it take her? My answer to that very question was…not long at all.

"Well, I guess my only choice is to partake in some illegal activity," Swan sighed with defeat.

"Now your thinking, Swan," I praised.

"No, Bella, you can't!" Alice protested. "That's what he wants! If you take drugs, it's going to enable your ability to think straight!"

"I know, Alice, but what choice do I have? This is the only way to get something out of James. Remember what we always used to say? If we make them think they have the upper hand, we will always keep the upper hand, right?" Swan nudged the pouting Alice gently. "Right?"

"Right," Alice answered dejectedly.

"Besides, you and Emmett won't be far," Swan said brightly.

Alice nodded to Swan's urging, and I felt a small resolution.

"I'm proud of you, Swan, for taking this initiative," I heard myself say.

Was I actually complimenting her? The truth of the matter was that I was. She had come to the same conclusion I had. If James had planned to set a trap for Swan, then she was going to fall into it willingly.

"Do you think you guys will need back up?" Captain Cullen asked.

"No, I think with the three of us, we shouldn't have too many problems. I also don't think it will be wise to wear a wire," Swan said as she looked pointedly at Alice.

Alice's burrow furrowed, and she folded her arms over her chest. "Whatever, but I still think it's necessary."

"I know how you feel, that a wire is something that will hold up in court, but you know we don't need it. We never have," Swan soothed Alice.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and I clapped my hands together. Everyone looked up at me. I had their full attention. Exactly, what I wanted. No matter what their plan was, this was still my case. I was still running the show, and I had a strategy. My years as an agent were going to be put to good use.

"Now, listen up, this is what I want you to do," I pronounced decisively.

My audience was captivated. My pulse was racing. It was time to shut down Aro Volturi once and for all, and I had the team to do it.

**Please review. It makes me smile :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all your reviews..they make me smile! **

**Thanks to my rockstar Beta xrxdanixrx**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight.**

Chapter 17

**BPOV**

It felt like I was two different people. In one aspect, I was Detective Isabella Swan—stubborn, stressed, and in love with Edward Masen. I knew that person well. It suited me. I was comfortable with her. Then, on the other end of the spectrum, I was Bella Swan—seventeen year old high school student, who was in love with her teacher Mr. Masen. That person I didn't know. She was awkward, clumsy, and utterly confusing, but somehow, I was both people. It was starting to get difficult to juggle the two, especially where Edward was concerned.

The direction my life took was something I couldn't find in myself to regret. No matter what happened with this case, and even if it ended up being a total bust, I would never apologize for how Edward came into my life. If I had the option to do it over again, I would've. Even the small mishaps, which seemed like the end of the world at the time, had only brought Edward and me closer. There was no way I was going to begrudge fate.

Not to say that my third hour English class wasn't absolute hell. Every day, I would watch Edward as he immersed the class into this entrancing world of his. My eyes roamed hungrily over his full lips, wanting to devour them as he spoke intelligently and precisely. The heated core within me ached for his long, lithe fingers as he gestured enthusiastically towards the class. Even his words were hypnotizing. I found it hard to resist the lure as his velvet voice pulled me into a fit of ecstasy.

By the time the class was over, I thought I might implode from extreme arousal. It was obvious why Mr. Masen was popular with the female student body, and it had nothing to do with literature.

School was different for me. I was highly aware of this role I had to play, but I couldn't help but feel detached from it all. My heart wasn't in it, and for me, that was a first. The reason Alice and I had been so successful was because we had the ability to play the character truthfully. In the past, no matter who I pretended to be, I _was_ that person. Mind, body, and soul. For however long I was undercover, my true identity didn't exist, and at times, I found myself feeling like I was the imaginary character. It would often take weeks after the case was over for me to get back in the groove of being Isabella Swan.

That sentiment no longer applied. It seemed like my heart refused to let myself go. In all truthfulness, I knew if I was playing Bella Swan, the seventeen year old high school student, I would've never had the balls to pursue Edward. Nor would I had come on to James the way I did or goad the bimbo twins. No, that Bella Swan would've been too shy and too meager. The Bella Swan I had paraded around these halls was all me—the mother fucking _ball crusher._

Being aware of that fact, I found myself unable to relax. What used to be an easy going lunch was now spent wrapped up in a pensive and stressful state. The small group of friends I'd latched onto was talking amongst themselves—completely oblivious to me.

I was in the midst of making circular drawings in my notebook when Angela nudged me. Taking a quick glance in her direction, I saw that her brow was furrowed with worry.

I raised my eyebrow at her, looking at her expression questioningly. "What's up, Ang?"

"Are we ever going to discuss this?" Angela asked me in a hushed tone.

"Discuss what?" I replied, confused.

"Well, firstly, are you ever going to tell me what happened to your face?" Angela questioned me expectantly, but before I could answer her, she continued, "Or why you were absent on Monday and Tuesday…" Angela's voice dropped even lower, "and do you know what people are saying about you? Have you heard the rumors, Bella?"

I sighed dejectedly. She was asking the questions I was unable to answer. I couldn't tell her about the boxing match with James or why I was gone from school for the last two days, and I definitely couldn't explain the rumors about me—wait…what? There were rumors about me?

"What rumors?" I asked rather loudly, which caught the whole table's attention. Blushing profusely, I scooted my chair closer to Angela as I spoke softly. "What are you talking about?"

"There is this rumor about you sleeping with Mr. Masen…like, sexually," Angela told me quietly.

My breathing halted for just a fraction of a second as I processed what Angela was telling me. The shock of it all threw me, but I regained my bearings before my expression gave too much away. The best way to salvage this was to act like that rumor was the most preposterous thing I'd ever heard.

So, it was no surprise to me when a hysterical laughter escaped my lips. Angela was immediately startled by my sudden outburst, but the more I thought about everything, the harder I laughed. Everything was spinning wildly out of control and I had a hard time keeping up. It was like I was in the _Cirque du Soleil_ and my specialty was the tightrope. Regardless of how much I tried to keep my balance, I kept slipping off the rope, and I knew it was just a matter of time before I went falling to my death—well, metaphorically speaking.

Angela's eyes watched me cautiously as my hysterics were coming to an end, and I realized I was going to have to answer her. Not sure what to say, I tried to deflect the situation.

When in doubt, take the clueless route.

_Brilliant, _my inner Bella said sarcastically.

"Well, that's just silly, Ang. I mean, come on…_me _having sex with a _teacher?_ He's like, what, forty?" I scoffed.

_He's twenty-nine to be exact._

"I'm not saying that I believe it, but you have been acting strange," Angela sighed heavily. "I know we really haven't known each other all that long, but I like you, Bella, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know and I feel the same way, but I would hope you would know me well enough to know that I would _never_ do that. I mean, how did this rumor even get started? I don't even flirt with Mr. Masen." _Liar! "_I am just downright confused by this…it's really baffling."

"How do any rumors ever get started? I just wanted to let you know what people were saying. This type of gossip will haunt you for the rest of your life. People believe what they want and crucify you for it," Angela's tone was sad and distant. "It doesn't matter if it's true or not…it will follow you for years."

My heart ached for her as she glanced down and started to pull the label off of her _Snapple_ bottle. It didn't take a scholar to realize that Angela had fell victim to a vicious rumor, one she had yet to escape. It saddened me that high school was so cruel and that these kids put all their self worth into it.

I wanted to tell Angela that high school wasn't everything. That when she would graduate, it wouldn't matter that she was the class nerd and whatever people were saying about her now would be long forgotten in a year or so. High school was only four years of her life, a mere blip. But, I couldn't tell her that because I was supposed to be there with her. This life was supposed to mean something to me. All of my worth was expected to be in the hands of these adolescents.

It was frustrating how teenagers treated each other. They had the bitterness that adults carried with them, but lacked the filter to keep it hidden. I wanted to scream. I wanted to punch something.

"Well, it's a stupid rumor," I told Angela soothingly. She looked up at me and nodded. "I mean, so what—they say I'm sleeping with a teacher…at least he's hot right?"

Angela smiled slightly as she pushed her glasses up with her index finger.

"What's the worst that could happen from it?" I asked rhetorically.

Angela answered, anyway. "Well, Mr. Masen could get in trouble if the rumor gets back to the Principal, and they might investigate him."

"What?" I gasped. "They'll investigate him over some stupid rumor?"

"Bella, they don't know that. It's not like the idea of a teacher sleeping with a student is uncommon."

How was I so fucking stupid? Of course I knew that. If it was a school that cared about its students, it was obvious that they would take the rumor into consideration. This was not what I wanted. Edward loved his job and he was a good teacher. It wasn't his fault that the connection we had was all too consuming and something that was unavoidable.

_Damn it!_

"I guess that makes sense. I still think it's stupid," I told her as I gnawed on my lip.

Angela shrugged. "If they do decide to question him, it's not like there is any truth to it, and all this worry over it is kind of moot."

_I wish I could be that optimistic._

What Angela didn't know was that there was truth to the rumor. I started to replay all the times that Edward and I shared. The longing glances in his classroom. The time he caught me in the hallway with James…

_James!_

That son of a bitch opened his worthless ass mouth to Victoria and Jane, and I was positive that they were the ones who started the rumor. Now, it was spreading like wildfire. How long would it take to get to Principal Cope? What would she do when she found out?

I didn't even know how Edward would react to the situation when he was faced with the accusations. Deep down, I hoped for his sake that he would deny them, but Edward never did what I expected.

"Yeah, you're right," I said numbly.

My mind was in such turmoil that I didn't even realize that I was taking out all my frustrations on my muffin as I pulverized it with fingers, until it was nothing but crumbs on my tray. Angela placed her hand over mine in an effort to stop the meaningless destruction.

"Bella, I need to know what happened to your face. Was it James? Did he hit you when you guys went on your date?" Angela inquired softly.

"Yes, he did. He's a bad guy, Angela. You've got to promise me you will stay far away from him," I pleaded.

Angela fervently nodded at my request and I sighed with relief. She was such a good, wholesome person, and it would kill me to see anything bad happen to her. James was my problem, and I planned on solving that problem quickly. There was no way I was going to allow James to inflict pain on some unsuspecting girl.

"Did James..." Angela trailed off as she looked away from me. I saw that her ears were a bright red and I reached out to comfort her when she shifted her gaze back at me. What I saw was Angela's determination. "Did he rape you?"

"No, he didn't."

Angela eyes welled up and she gave me a small smile as she bobbed her head. "Good."

"Angela, did James ever…" I asked slowly and cautiously. My eyes focused on the people at the table, making sure our conversation was discreet. It was. "Did he ever rape you?"

Her eyes widened as she leaned away from me. It was hard to read her expression on her face, but I didn't need to hear her confirmation to know that he did. As soon as realization hit, and Angela saw that I knew, she stood up abruptly from the table. She threw her bag over her shoulder and forced a smile on her depleted face.

"Will you be here tomorrow, Bells?" Angela's was deceivingly upbeat.

I nodded my head, knowing that the discussion was over. She gave me one more smile as she tapped on Ben's shoulder, informing him that she was leaving. It wasn't long after I watched them walk away, hand in hand, that the bell rang.

I buried my face in my hands as the students rushed out of the lunch room, and all I could think about was Angela. I was too late.

James destroyed her. I didn't know all the details and I probably never would. I was positive that I didn't want to know all the vile and evil things he did to her. It pained me to no end as I watched the hurt and disgust come off Angela in waves. She was such a good friend. Despite everything, she wanted to make sure that I hadn't fallen victim to James, as well. She was trying to help me, to save me, but I couldn't help her…

_I was too late…_

The rest of the day was spent in a zombie state. In my conscious mind, I was vaguely aware of James' constant presence. He never showed his face, but I knew he was there. It was just the way my body reacted every time I was within proximity to him. My stomach swayed with nausea, my palms would become sweaty, and I was overcome with this unadulterated anger. The shark was close. It took all my willpower not to seek him out and arrest his ass. I was positive I could get his sorry ass on attempted rape and assault charges, but I knew that it would be pointless with him being a minor.

It wasn't like I could get Angela to come forward either; especially when she found out I was a cop. There was trust there, and I knew my deceit would diminish that.

It was imperative that I stayed focused. It was two more days until James' party, maybe then I could come to some resolution or wake up with a hangover.

When Alice and I approached Rosalie about the case, I had expected a lot of reactions. It was obvious to me that she was going to be furious—most of it aimed directly at me. It was understandable; I had foolishly decided to hide certain aspects about my date with James from her. It was my ego and embarrassment that determined my decision, but in the end, the truth had to be told. Rosalie had to know that the case was shifting and we had to make contingency plans.

The party on Friday was good in a lot of ways, but also so very bad in other ways. When Alice told me about James' plan, I wasn't all that surprised, but it left me unsure, what to do. When Rosalie implied that I needed to throw myself into the lion's den…to basically sacrifice myself, I had no argument, and I knew she was right. Alice protested against this strategy, but it was the only thing that made sense. There was no way James was going to divulge anything to me, unless he felt he had control over me.

My tolerance for drugs and alcohol was high, just as long as I monitored my intake. If I was to take a few puffs of weed or a couple beers in a thirty minute time period—I could stay ahead of the game. Just as long as I held James at bay and made sure he didn't shove shit down my throat.

Somehow, I knew that was going to be hard to avoid.

Rosalie had told me repeatedly to keep to myself at school and not to interact with Edward. She even suggested I transfer out of his class, but I declined that idea. It would seem more suspicious that way. Also, I needed to be with him in some way. It was starting to become a daily occurrence when I wasn't working to hang out with Edward at his house. I craved his closeness. It was one thing I refused to give up, no matter how much Rosalie pouted.

She would have to accept it.

Today was one of those days, and I was curled up into Edward's side as he silently graded papers. It was weird how we had become so comfortable with each other in such a short amount of time. We were like some old married couple in a lot of ways, except for the fact that he drove me crazy with lust.

He was sexy as hell sitting there with his glasses, grading papers…besides, I had needs. The day had been so shitty and I needed a release.

I shifted closer to him, angling my body in such away where I was able to place soft kisses on his neck. He smelled so good. It was a mixture of peppermint, aftershave, and some cologne of his.

He groaned as I made my way up to his jaw. I trailed my hand up his pant leg, inching closer to his member, which now was straining against his slacks. I hummed with satisfaction.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked me curiously.

I looked up at him and saw that he was staring down at me, smirking.

"Nothing," I said, feigning mocked innocence.

Edward chuckled as he set down his papers and pulled me into a tight hug. "Hmm, well, it doesn't feel like nothing."

My hand gripped him firmly, causing him to hiss into my ear. It had been too long since I felt him and I was starting to go crazy. He had to know how much I wanted him. If he didn't, I was bound and determined to make that point clear.

I wiggled out of his hold as I shifted off the couch, falling to my knees between his legs. My gaze roamed over him as I locked eyes with his. He watched me with hooded lids as my hands made quick work with his belt. He quickly reached out and placed his hand over mine.

I looked up at him, confused as he shook his head at me marginally.

"Bella, not that I don't want this, believe me I do, but are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure," I stated firmly. "Why do you think I am some delicate flower? You know, before you I had sex…lots of it-"

"Okay, I believe you," Edward cut me off as he grabbed me by the arms and pulled me back up on the couch.

I slumped back on the couch, disappointed as I crossed my arms over my chest like a pouting child. He laughed at me and I shot him one of my fierce glares.

"This isn't funny," I growled. "I want you, Edward! I swear; do I have to beg?"

Edward stared at me as I waited for him to respond. He looked so damn fuckable, but shit, was he toying with me? When I was sexually frustrated, the last thing somebody wanted to do was toy with me. It was unclear how long we looked at each other, but I was done. If he wasn't going to take care of it, I knew Ole Pinky at home could.

"Whatever," I huffed as I stood and made my way towards the foyer.

The fact that Edward had turned me down not only hurt, but infuriated me. How could he not want it as bad as me? It was a general rule that men wanted to have sex all the time. In fact, some paid for it and there I was, offering it for free—nothing.

My hand twisted the knob, and I was on my way out the door when I felt two strong hands grip my hips, immediately stopping me in my tracks. Edward's lips grazed my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"You know how fucking sexy you are when you're pissed?" Edward's voice was husky.

"You were messing with me?" I asked him, irritated.

Edward's fingers dug into my flesh as he yanked my body back into him causing my ass to come into direct contact with his erection. A slight moan escaped my lips, and I cursed him for having this power over me.

"Mmm, I love that sound," Edward purred into my ear.

Edward swung me around to face him, kicking the door closed with his foot. He took my face into his hands as he pulled me into a heated kiss. My mouth opened to give him entry as my eager tongue met with his. He tasted divine and I moaned as I grabbed his hips, jerking him towards me. Edward was hard and I could feel him through his slacks. This only elicited the fire in me.

My fingers traced along his dress shirt as grabbed it by the collar, ripping it open, and causing the buttons to fly off in multiple directions. Edward looked at me, shocked. The smile on my face was smug as I gave him a small shrug. He eyed me with amusement as I peeled off the offending clothing, exposing his hard chest. The patch of hair on his sternum was calling to me as I kissed along it softly.

Edward was still gripping my hips tightly as he edged me towards the foyer table. The sudden wood against my lower back had distracted me enough to break away from Edward. He smirked at me as he kneeled down, taking off my sneakers, throwing them over his shoulder. Edward's long fingers started to unbuckle my jeans, and I clung to the edge of the table for needed support. The way he pulled my jeans down my legs was so erotic, I thought I was going to combust on the spot.

My jeans were now pooled at my ankles and I stepped out of them, fully aware that I was standing in front of Edward in a tank top and a thong. Edward's lips launched their assault as he feathered light kisses on my legs, starting from my ankle and all the way up my knee. I squealed with pleasure when he bit down on my inner thigh. He placed his hands on my hips as he sat back on his heels.

Edward appraised my body. "Fuck, you're so sexy, baby."

I buried my hands in his hair and tugged his face up so he could look at me. Edward's gaze never left mine as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on my apex. The sensation was incredible and my eyes fluttered closed. Lost in the feel of him as I felt the slow and agonizing way he hooked his fingers in my panties and pulled them slowly down my legs. Once free from the fabric, Edward took my leg, putting it over his shoulder. My body tensed as I anticipated his next move.

"You smell so sweet," Edward told me gutturally as he inhaled my arousal.

The moment his lips touched my center, I was a goner. My eyes sealed shut as his tongue lazily lapped my folds. My pulse increased and, soon, my breathing was erratic and jagged.

"Shit," I mumbled.

Edward nibbled my clitoris, and I felt my stomach tighten in response. I was close and I knew it. He gripped my hips, pulling me closer to get better access, and that was when Edward's manipulations threw me into complete ecstasy. He was relentless as he sucked, licked, and fingered me. My orgasm was seconds away and I erupted with a loud moan.

My body was quivering as Edward rose from his knees and kissed me fiercely on my lips. The taste of me on his lips was erotic and I felt the need for him increasing. My breathing was returning back to normal and I noticed that Edward was looking at me with a smug look. I laughed quietly at his obvious boasting.

"Proud?" I asked.

"A little," Edward said, smiling.

"Hmm, well, let's see what I can do about that."

I started to place soft, longing kisses on his chest…slowly working my way down. Edward gasped as I licked and kissed his happy trail. Not one to waste any time, I undid his slacks and pulled them down with fervor. Edward's penis was straining against his boxer briefs and I sighed happily as I pulled down the last piece that separated me from him, and his cock sprang from its constraints. Edward was blessed in a lot of ways-his manhood being one of his many blessings.

The need I had to feel him in my mouth was indescribable, and as I took him in, I relished in how good he tasted. It seemed impossible to find a part of him that wasn't delicious. Edward was bucking his hips in response as I sucked relentlessly. The feel of him was amazing as I devoured every inch. My motions were slow and tortuous at first, but Edward weaved his hands into my hair, and soon was setting the pace.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward moaned.

Taking my hand, I wrapped it tightly around his length as I stroked him. I found that my hand and my mouth were a great team, sliding up and down his cock determinedly. I looked up at Edward and saw that he was already watching me intently. This only made me increase the velocity, and I felt his body go tense.

"Bella," Edward warned. "I'm going…to..."

Knowing that Edward was reaching his climax, I knew what I wanted to do. He thrusted his hips one more time as he let go into my mouth. I took everything he gave me gladly. As I pulled my mouth away from him, I eyed him seductively as I sucked the remnants off the top of his head, Edward shivered.

I stood up and looked up at him proudly as I wore a smug smile.

"Proud?" Edward chuckled.

"A little," I said, shrugging.

"We'll see about that, missy," he declared as he turned me around, bending me over the table.

Edward trailed his hand down my back, along my spine, stopping at the top of my ass. He reached around me as he cupped one of my breasts. He flicked my hard nipple and I hissed with pleasure.

"That's what I thought," Edward taunted.

I pushed my ass into his waiting cock. "Well, stop teasing and prove it."

Edward smacked my ass hard and the sting left me feeling so fucking turned on. The desire to feel him inside me had me pushing my ass into him more, silently begging and pleading for him to comply, and the moment I felt Edward slide into me was like heaven. Filling me completely, a soft moan escaped my lips. Edward gripped me tightly as he dug his nails into my heated flesh. His movements were slow, taunting.

Biting down hard on my bottom lip, I grasped onto the table as Edward slid out of me completely before slamming back into me.

"Ugh," I gasped.

Edward's pace quickly picked up and I felt the all too familiar tightening of my stomach as he reached around me to massage my sweet spot. Edward kissed the back of my neck, leaving a scorching trail with his lips.

"God, Bella…I love you so much."

My mind went blank as Edward moaned into my ear, further burying his cock deep inside me, and bringing me to completion.

"Love…you…too," I panted.

Edward grunted roughly at my words and my body stiffened with my impending release, soon my body was riding out the intense waves of my orgasm.

"That a girl," Edward huffed as he tightened his grip, pumping into me…one…two…three times before he moaned into my ear, finally collapsing onto my back.

Both our breathing was labored as we both relaxed our bodies. My arms were growing tired and I was finding it hard to keep myself propped up. I tried to shift away from Edward, but he wrapped his arms around me, tightening his hold.

"See," Edward whispered arrogantly as he smiled against my neck.

_What a cocky son of a bitch…_

_**Please keep up the awesome reviews :))**_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for sticking with me. I hope to keep you entertained. Much Love.**

**Special thanks to my beta xrxdanixrx...she keeps me on in line :)**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns all!**

Chapter 18

**EPOV**

**Friday- 4:32 PM **

I hung up the phone and groaned loudly. The conversation with my mother didn't go over as smoothly as I hoped. The moment I informed her that Bella wouldn't be accompanying me tonight—well, she fucking flipped. Not only did she lecture me about how she planned to introduce Bella to all my father's friends and colleagues, but I had to endure the guilt trip she gave me for calling her last minute.

She was livid that I had waited to tell her merely three hours before the gala, claiming that I was being irresponsible and selfish. I didn't think what I did was all that severe, but my mother _loved_ to exaggerate shit. The reason I waited until the eleventh hour to call her was because I hoped she would be upset enough with me that she would tell me not to come. That wasn't what happened and now I had to deal with my mother's sour mood all night.

_Lovely._

No one was more disappointed about Bella's change of plans than me. The moment I had invited her, my mind went into overdrive, imagining all these different scenarios: how beautiful she would look in a form fitting gown, how I would arrive at her house in a limo, hoping to sweep her off her feet. I wanted to parade her around and show her off. My mother may have thought that she was entitled to that honor, but I begged to differ. She may have known her first, but Bella was mine.

My possessiveness I felt for Bella was strong and at times I had to reel that need in. Bella wasn't a possession of mine; she was the woman I loved. My logical brain insisted that I keep that point in prospective. My heart and body had other plans. The conflict between the two was causing me grief, but I resigned defeat and realized that Bella would _always _cause this fire within me.

My hand was still clutching at my cell phone when it vibrated. The sudden sensation ripped me from my thoughts and I smiled at the screen as soon as I saw who was calling.

I flipped open the phone. "Hey, beautiful."

"Well, hello, handsome. How are you?" Bella's soft voice floated into my ear.

"I'm good now that you've called." I sighed.

"Oh, babe. Why are you so upset-what's wrong?"

"My mother…I just got off the phone with her. She didn't take the news of you not coming to the benefit tonight well," I explained as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

There was silence on the phone and I wondered if the call had dropped. I pulled the phone away from my ear to check the screen and saw that the minutes still trudged on…one minute and twenty-two seconds…twenty-three seconds. She was still there.

"Hello?" I asked as soon as I brought the phone back to my ear.

Bella finally sighed. "Edward, I can't believe you did that."

"Did what?"

"I can't believe you told your mother about me not coming at the last minute. You've known since Monday," Bella chided.

In my mind's eye I saw Bella's face. I could hear her frustration in her voice as she scolded me, but I loved it when she was angry. The way her forehead would crease when she furrowed her brow in disapproval was incredibly sexy. I just wish she was in front of me so I could actually see it.

"What's the big deal? It's not like I just showed up without telling her, now that would be a dick move," I clarified.

"It's amazing. There you are, a teacher of romance novels, who claims to know so much about women, and yet, you're still like any other man…clueless." Bella's tone was teasing.

"I never claimed that-what is it that I am clueless about? Enlighten me."

"I don't have that kind of time," Bella countered.

"Well, explain this instance, then. Why was what I did such a huge deal?" I asked her with amusement.

_This should be good._

"Okay. Well, you _never _inform a woman of a situation at the last minute, unless you found out last minute, because if she knows you knew prior to telling her, well you are just setting yourself up for heart break. A woman likes to be in the know and _hates _when she is the last to find out. So, you telling your mother something you knew _Monday_, now…well, it's obvious why she's pissed. You didn't give her time to come to terms with it," Bella paused, and sighed heavily. "I mean, really, Edward, three hours before the benefit? It's still a dick move."

Well, call me clueless because I still thought that it wasn't that big of a deal. My mom had three hours to change her expectations…always these grand expectations. It made me chuckle.

"What?" Bella's tone was a mixture of confusion and hurt.

"It seems silly," I answered honestly, but incredibly _stupidly_.

The silence lasted a beat, but I was already kicking myself for always being forthright with Bella.

_There is such a thing as a filter, Masen!_

"Did you hang up on me?" I asked quietly.

"No, but I should have. After all I said, you still don't get it?"

"It's not your logic, love, it's my mom. There is a little more to do with it than just being the last to know. She considers it as a readjustment of her life. I guess, her expectations are what put me off," I explained in a composed tone.

"Okay, now _I'm _confused. What do you mean by expectations?"

It was hard to explain my mom and my often distaste for her actions and beliefs, but I was being a jackass for making light of the situation to Bella and I felt she needed to understand me better. It just sucked that it would only show how much of a pessimist I really was.

"My mom has her ideas about certain things...these expectations. She makes these elaborate plans and when it doesn't work out, she pouts. It is just funny to me, because I don't see life the same way."

"You don't plan?" Bella asked with uncertainty.

"No, I plan, I just don't have expectations. I know life throws you curveballs and plans can change, like you for an example. Two weeks ago I had planned to wallow in my lonely existence, but then you came along and changed everything," I admitted truthfully.

I have yet to find my filter.

Again, the line went silent and I couldn't help but panic. What was she thinking? Bella had this way to keep me on my toes. It was unnerving, but a complete rush. In the past I had come to expect certain things from people…

_Huh…well, I guess the apple don't fall to far, now does it, _I mused internally.

"What happened with Tanya?" Bella asked suddenly.

This threw me off guard. Where the hell was this coming from? One minute we were talking about my mom and now we were discussing _Tanya? _That part of my life was never going to go away and I cursed Tanya for coming back into my life the way she did. I had moved on…Bella had not.

"She's my past, Bella," I mumbled tiredly.

"Well, she seemed like she was apart of your present on Monday." Bella's tone was terse and sullen.

I pinched my nose in frustration. "Do we have to do this?"

"Sadly, yes. I'm just curious as to why she was there. I mean, I thought you said she was in Paris."

"I thought she was in Paris, as well, but it seems she returned to Seattle a couple of months ago. Tanya is a selfish person, Bella. She came there because she saw us together. She wanted something that wasn't hers, and what you witnessed was her last ditch effort to obtain it," I spoke firmly.

"Saw us, where?"

"On our date. It turns out that she was there, and that was the reason for her visit. She came to win me back." I sighed dejectedly.

"That bitch," Bella muttered.

I wanted to chuckle at her statement, but I knew Bella well enough to know that Tanya was a big insecurity with her. It wasn't a laughing matter-despite the fire it brought out in my girl. Like I said, her fiery personality was damn sexy and I was always looking for an opportunity to make her blood boil, but now wasn't the time. The topic wasn't an issue I wanted to push, and more sadly, she wasn't here for me to kiss or make love to.

_It sucked._

"The past, love," I repeated for the hundredth time.

"I know, Edward, but she doesn't seem to think so, and I can't help but wonder if you would be better off with her. She's beautiful," she said softly.

_Wait! What? _

"Bella, _you're _beautiful, and there is no one out there who could compare."

Bella scoffed. I envisioned her rolling those striking brown eyes of hers.

"Why did you want to know, Bella? If it was going to make you so upset, I just don't understand." I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair. "She's in the past."

_One hundred and one._

"I know, but it's your past and I want to know you," Bella stated determinedly.

Her reasoning resonated in me because I ,too, wanted to know her. But she kept herself closed off and her life was nothing but a big fucking question mark. Bella wanted me to disclose all my skeletons, but what about hers? All I knew of this woman was her job and that she grew up in Arizona. Not once did we ever discuss her past boyfriends or flings, and if I recalled correctly, Bella said she had lots of sex before…which I still wanted to know nothing about.

"What about your past?" I challenged.

"I have no past, Edward," Bella told me quietly.

"That's my point. How can someone as beautiful and smart as you not have a past? It took me only a minute of seeing you to fall head over heels. I find it hard to believe I was the only one."

"Most men don't appreciate brains on a woman," Bella retorted.

I could sense that she was only half-joking. Was she kidding me?

"I'm serious," I said, all humor was now gone.

Bella sighed heavily over the phone. "I know you are. Before you, there was work. My main focus was just that. Any man who came into my life was short lived. I never had what you had with Tanya. Not even close."

Five minutes ago Bella was calling me clueless, but I was starting to think she was suffering the same affliction. It was getting redundant to have to keep telling her that Tanya wasn't a part of my life. She had been in the past, but what was Bella thinking with this absurd assumption that Tanya and I shared anything past convenience? The last two weeks with Bella were a hundred times better than the years I spent in a relationship with Tanya. How was I ever going to make her see that?

The brutal truth, I guess, regardless of how heartless it made me sound.

"What I had with Tanya was just out of necessity. We started off as friends and eventually it grew romantic. The only reason I was going to propose was because I felt it was the next step. It was what people did after dating for several years. It wasn't until she wanted me to uproot my life that I saw how different we were…" I paused as I thought of Bella's beautiful face. I smiled. "I will always be grateful for that fact, because if it wasn't for that epiphany, I wouldn't be with you."

"I love you," Bella whispered.

"I love you," I told her earnestly.

My eyes glanced over at the clock and I saw that it was already five. In a little over two hours, I would be in a tux and bored out of my mind. I craved to have Bella next to me tonight, but I knew her job was very important to her. It just left me with an uneasy feeling that I couldn't shake. It brought me some comfort in knowing that she would have Alice and Emmett.

"Be safe tonight," I said, expressing my concerns for her in that one sentence.

"Always," Bella told me soothingly.

"I mean it, Bella," I stated firmly as my panic for tonight's events increased.

"Edward," Bella spoke sternly. "Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me."

**Friday- 7:45 PM**

It had been exactly two hours and twenty minutes since I last talked to Bella and her words echoed on replay in my head.

"_Trust me."_

It was the only solace I was getting while my night dragged on at a slow, agonizing pace. I kept up all necessary appearances as I smiled at faceless strangers, and each time I was approached, I was extremely cordial, but that was it. I didn't offer up conversation or participate in the auction. It was like I didn't have it in me to put up these pretenses, especially to people I didn't know.

The people that surrounded me were painfully boring. They toasted over expensive wine as they boasted about their millions. My parents were nothing like these idiots and I reminded myself that we were there so my dad could get some recognition to his charity.

_Hmm, maybe I should have participated in the auction._

Whatever. All I was doing was counting down the time, anyway. There was little comfort knowing that with every passing second I was getting closer to my salvation. I wondered how long I was expected to be there. I had already put in a good hour and a half. What was the protocol for situation like this? I didn't want to offend anyone by making a hasty exit, but the scowl on my face was just as offensive.

If my boredom wasn't apparent to them, I _knew _my uneasiness was. The entire time that I sat at one of the large five top tables, covered with an expensive and pristine cloth, had been spent bouncing my leg and fucking with my napkin. It was hard to stay focused, or at least keep still, as my mind drifted off to Bella.

Where was she? Who was she with? Foolishly, I had hoped that she would text me, but I understood that she was _working. _No matter how many movies I watched about undercover cops and so forth, it was never like the real thing. My _girlfriend _was at a high school party pretending to be a _teenager_. It was an unusual situation. I finally got what my mom meant when she said that Bella's job wasn't ideal.

_Ideal: conforming to an ultimate form or standard of perfection or excellence. _

Did I really think that way, though? If so, I was no better than the pompous assholes I had been ridiculing all night. No, I wasn't like them and I refused to express Bella's chosen, incredibly noble, profession as a negative.

_Screw idealism! _

**Friday- 8:22 PM**

Could time actually stop? Could someone be so bored that time would actually start going in reverse? I was sure there was a mathematical equation to solve that theory and I might have to ask Jasper to come up with such a formula. Perhaps he could also come up with a formula that sped up time, as well.

My eyes roamed the expansive room lazily and I noticed that the servers were still passing around the hors d'oeuvres. Jesus Christ, was this place ever going to serve dinner? I promised myself that I would at least stay that long, but even that was starting to become a chore. I glanced at my watch to check the time and my eyes nearly came out of their sockets.

_Holy shit! It's only 8:23?_

I sighed with annoyance and found that my mom was staring at me with a small, but noticeable scowl. I mouthed _what_ to her, but she shook her head disappointedly at me. What exactly did she want from me? My attention? A smile? Some chatty Kathy mind numbing conversation? She had no idea how much of my mind, body, and soul was with Bella. I was a lost cause and not even her hostile glares could break me from that habit.

I barely caught wind of my mom as she made her way towards me. The look in her eyes was determination, and I knew I was about to get reprimanded.

"Edward, can I speak with you?" My mom leaned down and whispered to me.

"Sure, Mother," I said briskly as I stood up for the first time in three hours.

My mom gave me a terse smile as she pivoted on her heel and headed towards the foyer. As I turned to grab my drink, my dad looked at me questioningly. I gave him a small shrug as a response before I left to catch up with my mom. When I finally reached her, she had her hands fiercely on her hips and was shaking her head.

I sighed. "Okay, let's hear it."

"I don't even know what to say, Edward," my mom spat.

"Then, what do you want me to say?" I asked tiredly.

"This is what bothers me," my mom told me as she waved her hand at me. "This emo thing you're doing."

_Did she call me emo?_

I gaped at her with shock as her word of choice was sinking in…emo?

"Where did you learn that word?" I questioned curiously.

"Oh no you don't, mister. I will not allow you to change the subject," my mom chastised me.

I ran my hands roughly through my hair as I racked my brain as to what my mom wanted. It was clear that my attitude had pissed her off, but why? I was minding my own business, keeping myself busy with a game of chess in my head…

_Me- 5...inner self-2, _I internally boasted.

It wasn't like I was rude to the people who would approach me. I just didn't make the effort. So, sue me.

"Mom, I am tired and just want to go home," I explained.

When I looked up, I saw that my mom was looking away from me and in the corner of her eye was a glistening tear. I leaned in closer, and under further examination, I concluded that she was crying.

_I am such a jackass!_

She was now sniffing and trying to wipe her tears away discreetly, and I pulled her into a hug.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Edward, all I want for you is to be happy," she sobbed into my shoulder.

I chuckled at the absurdity. "Mom, I am happy."

She scoffed.

I pulled away from her so I could look at her in the eyes. I wanted to convey my sincerity. "I am happy."

She narrowed her eyes at me as she scanned my face, looking for ambiguity in my words, but I didn't falter in the slightest. If my mom knew me as well as she claimed, then I knew she would be able to see the truth.

Finally, after a marathon of staring, she placed her hand on my cheek and nodded solemnly.

"She's good for you," she declared.

As I went to open my mouth to confirm her statement, my phone started to vibrate in my breast pocket and I held up my finger for my mom to hold on a minute. She smiled warmly at me as I took out my phone and checked the display.

_Emmett? Why is he calling me at…_I glanced at the time on my phone, _8:42?_

Confused by this, I flipped open my phone. "Hello?" I answered warily.

"Edward—is Bella with you?" Emmett nearly shouted at me.

His tone was rushed and laced with concern and in the background I could vaguely hear music.

"What?" I asked confused. "No, she was going to the party. Why would she be with—"

"Okay, thanks, man. I gotta go," Emmett interrupted, and I sensed he was about to hang up.

I panicked. "Wait! Don't you hang up on me, man! What the hell is going on? Where's Bella?"

I heard a large sigh on the other end and my stomach started to tightened. The silence went on forever, and the longer it went, the more I dreaded the worst. My mom was looking at me curiously as I waited for Emmett to tell me what the fuck was going on.

"Emmett, goddamnit!" I growled.

"Edward, Bella's missing," Emmett said quietly.

"What do you mean she is missing, Em?" I asked as I gripped my phone tightly.

"She was supposed to be here around seven-thirty, but she never showed. We hoped that she had snuck past us without us knowing, but that was before we found out…" Emmett trailed off.

"Before what?" I urged.

In the background, I heard Alice's voice. She was telling Emmett to just tell me, but for some reason he stayed silent. The longer they dragged this shit out the more agitated I was becoming. I mean, why fucking call me if they weren't going to be frank.

"Fuck, tell me!" I seethed.

"_I am already talking to Victoria and Jane, Emmett. They know where he is…you need to tell Edward,"_ I heard Alice's stern voice.

Emmett exhaled heavily. "We think James got her."

At some point, I released my phone and it went crashing to the floor, but I couldn't tell you when that point in time was. Time…it was all about time. Every second, every minute, every hour of every day was time. Time gained, time wasted, and time spared. What category did I fall in? The black hole of time, where you don't hear or see anything, but know it's never-ending, leaving you helpless. That's how it was for me. If I ever lost Bella-if she ever ceased to exist, there would be nothing.

Time just stops….

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to my awesome beta xrxdanixrx.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

Chapter 19

**BPOV**

**Friday- ?**

I felt like I was floating in some form of abyss as my body swayed. I was in a dream like state, but I knew I was actually coming out of my unconsciousness. The more I willed my eyes to open, the more they stayed closed. It was a worthless effort, and at some point, I relented, succumbing to the blackness that was engulfing me. Like a person who was blind, I started to rely on my other senses. All I had left at my disposal was my hearing and sense of touch.

One of the first things I noticed was that my limbs were numb, and I had no idea if I was standing, sitting, or even lying down. The only feeling I still had was the pounding headache that pulsated behind my eyelids. The proof I needed to know that I wasn't dead…yet.

What the fuck happened to me? My memories were foggy and I couldn't remember how I got here, but where was _here? _I listened closely to the sounds around me in an effort to gage my surroundings, only to be disappointed when I was met with the utter silence. Once again, in a fruitless attempt, I tried to open my eyes. I had to know what was going on. It wasn't like me to just sit and wait for fate to come to me. I was a fighter, dammit; I was going to fight to the end.

I began to push against the heaviness that fell upon my eyelids, barely getting them open. It took all the strength I had, but as I opened them, I was met with blurred vision.

_Fuck!_

In my irritation, I started to squirm frantically, not even sure if I was moving, but suddenly, I started to feel my limbs again. Whatever I was under was slowly dissipating, and I realized quickly that I was sitting down. I could feel the hardness of the chair. I wiggled my fingers and noticed that they were tied behind my back. I was bound.

"What the fuck," I hissed.

There was an abrupt laughter, and my head snapped to the sound. My vision was slowly becoming clearer, but the room was dark and my eyes hadn't adjusted yet. It was still difficult to keep my eyes open, but I needed to fight against the lure of sleep. I was in danger. I needed to stay alert…fight against the unconsciousness that wanted to pull me back under.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice raspy.

"Guess." The voice was playful.

I didn't have to guess, my mind knew who it was all a long, but what I didn't understand was how I got there. The last thing I remembered was getting into my truck. I'd been excited to have my baby back. Jacob dropped it off to me earlier in the day, telling me how he gave her a tune up for me, and even claiming that all his hard work was free of charge. All I had to do was pay for the parts. So, I was beaming as I made my way out to the truck, only stopping when a young man approached me. He was really young looking, my guess was early teens. He had dark hair and really dark eyes. He was cute as a button. The moment he walked up to me, asking if I'd seen his dog, my heart went out to him. He handed me the flyer, and as I glanced down to look —fuck. That was when I blacked out. There was nothing after that.

The tingling sensations in my hands were slowly increasing. My blood was circulating now and the rope around my wrist was digging into my skin. The headache still pulsed, but my eyesight was getting better. I caught a glimpse of a figure in the corner. He was sitting casually, eyeing me with a piqued curiosity. I started to look around and saw that we were in an abandoned loading dock. The air was filled with the dampness of the lake with the heavy scent of the decaying wood and the pungent smell of fish. I was instantly nauseous as the combined smells hit me full force.

I groaned as I felt the bile rising, causing the man in the corner to chuckle. "Awe, come on, Bells, not even one guess?"

"Not much of a guess when I know who it is, James," I spat.

"Touché," James replied, clearly amused with my response.

James stood up and sauntered towards me, my eyes never leaving him as he squatted down to get eye level with me. His face was still slightly fucked up from the beating last Saturday, but the growth of his new beard was covering up most of the damage. He reached up to stroke my cheek and I cringed away from him. He smiled at my reaction, seeming pleased with the effect he had over me. Never the one to be deterred, he continued his advances as he touched the side of my face with his calloused hand. The feeling of him touching me was making the nausea more persistent, and I knew that I would throw up on him this time…fuck the consequences.

James sensed my unease and rose to his feet. He took a step back, and as I glanced up, I saw that he had a gun in his waistband. It was a Smith and Wesson 357 .38 Special. I internally groaned when I saw what he was packing. How in the hell did a kid like James get his hands on something that lethal? Without a doubt, I knew that James was up to no good. My gut instinct told me that he brought me here to kill me and that party was just a ploy to get me out of the house at a certain time.

_How did I not see this coming?_

"What are you thinking, Isabella?" James asked as he pushed the hair away from my face. "You look puzzled. Your brow is all crinkled. It's kind of cute."

"I'm just confused with everything. How did I get here?" I questioned, hoping to distract him.

"Chloroform," James answered simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"That kid…" I trailed off as I remembered the young man.

"Alec," he said, nodding. "One of my foot shoulders. Good kid. Looks innocent, throws people off."

It was an odd sensation for me, all the rational responses that told me to be scared of James, to fear for my life and to be frightened, but instead, I was in full cop mode. It was something I couldn't explain, but I knew I had to keep him talking. Even if it just bought me minutes, I knew those were precious minutes that I needed.

"So, why kidnap me, James? Are you going to kill me?" I asked.

The calmness I projected was startling to me, but it was more of a surprise to James. He probably figured I would be pissing my pants, begging and pleading with for him not to kill me. In all reality, I should have been doing that.

"Hmm, in due time, but while you were sleeping, I got to learn some valuable information about you," James spoke excitedly as he turned and walked away from me.

"What are you talking about?" I inquired groggily.

The effects of the chloroform were still following through my blood stream, leaving me somewhat lethargic. My body was starting to relax again and I fought against the urge to sleep. God knows, what James was capable of, and I wanted to be awake and alert when he decided to finish me. Regardless of my fate, I wanted to see it coming.

"Well." James' voice distracted me from my stupor and I focused hard on him. "I was going through your belongings while you were, you know, unconscious, and what I found in your purse just blew me away."

James was standing in front of me, clutching my purse to his chest, and I tried to comprehend what he was trying to tell me. The only thing in my purse of importance was my cell phone, wallet and…badge.

_He knew…_

"So, what do you want, James? It's obvious that you know who I really am. So what?" I inquired.

He raised his eyebrow at me and smirked. "Yes, I do, Detective Isabella Swan. I know that your twenty-eight…which by the way, you look damn good for your age. I would've never guessed."

"That's the point, James. The reason I was assigned to the case," I said condescendingly.

"An undercover case?" James asked. I nodded. "For what?"

I debated whether or not to tell him. My cover was obviously blown to pieces, and there was nothing left to grasp onto. If I did get out of here alive—and that was a big fucking if—I needed to get out of him what I could get now, while he had the upper hand. Because once James was arrested, his ass was going to clam up. There was no way he was going to talk if he was in lock-up.

"Drugs," I replied. "We want enough evidence to arrest, Aro Volturi."

James gaped at me after my confession. It was unclear how he was taking the truth, but the moment he burst out into roaring laughter, I knew he was thinking that I was crazy for trying to take down such a prominent figure. He shook his head as he paced in front of me. Keeping my eyes focused on James, I secretly was trying to wiggle my way out of my restraints. The moment he looked back at me, I stilled my movements.

"Good fucking luck with that, lady. Jesus Christ, do have any idea how scary that man is? Do you have any fucking clue how lethal he can be? There is no way in hell he'll ever get caught. He'll murder half of Seattle before that happens," James said sadly.

"Not if we work together. We can protect you, James. Just let me go and we can sort this out," I said, trying to persuade him.

His cold glare shot back up at me. "Now, I know you're fucking delusional. No, I already decided that one of us is going to die, Bella, and it's sure as shit not going to be me."

There was no fallacy to his words, and I knew that he had planned this all along. The fear that Aro instilled in his workers went beyond the law, because they didn't fear us—no, it was Aro who scared them. In a way, I couldn't blame them. All the stories I had heard of Aro as he left a trail of dead bodies kept me up some nights. It was the incentive I needed for this case. As I stared at James' cold, calculating eyes, I knew I had taken a misstep at some point, and now, I was going to die for it.

"You'll never get away with it, James. People know that I am with you. It won't take them long to realize that you were the one that killed me," I informed him, somewhat pleadingly.

"It's a risk I am willing to take." He sighed sadly. "It's too bad that I have to kill you…I thought we had something. Such a waste of a fine piece of ass."

Suddenly, James was on his knees in front of me, stroking his hands up and down my exposed thighs. My body tensed under his touch and I tried to jerk away from him, but both my hands and feet were bound, leaving me helpless and under his full control.

James smiled. "Although, there's no rush and we do have all night. So, what do you say, Bella, one more time for old times sake?"

"Fuck you, James," I spat viciously.

"Oh, honey, I plan on it."

He stood up and started to unbuckle his jeans, stopping abruptly as he reached for his gun and sat it on the table next to him. My mind catalogued everything as I watched his movements, keeping tabs on his eyes, making sure that my actions of worming my way out of my restraints was going unnoticed by him. James let his pants fall to his ankles as he leaned over placing kisses on my mouth. I felt his tongue against my lips, and I pulled away from him. James only laughed as he placed his hands on my knees and worked his way up to my thighs.

"Just relax, baby, I'll take real good care of you," James whispered into my ear.

"I doubt a seventeen year old _boy,_ would know how to satisfy a woman like me," I taunted through my gritted teeth.

He pulled back and eyed me suspiciously. A slow sly smile formed on his lips and he nodded in agreement. "Hmm, well, I don't doubt that, but I _know _how to fuck a woman, even a woman as crusty, and used up as you."

My hands balled up into a tight fist as I tried to keep my anger in check. James' mouth was kissing me everywhere, on my jaw, collar bone, and he slowly made his way down to my chest. He huffed in annoyance as he stared abhorrently at my shirt.

"Now, this will have to go," James murmured as he grabbed my shirt and ripping it off me. He stared down at my exposed chest. "Nice rack, Mamacita."

I grimaced as he languidly fondled my breasts. My hands worked quickly, untying the rope. He needed to be distracted for at least another two minutes before I was free from the confinement. I just hoped I could last that long. His touch on me was revolting and I winced every time. It was amazing he never noticed, not that he really gave a shit. James was in it only for himself and I was positive he was accustomed to girls recoiling from him. The moment his hand pushed my bra aside so he could take my nipple into his mouth was the moment I was free from the ropes. Gripping onto the rope tightly, I brought it from behind my back and draped it around his neck tightly. He looked up at me in shock as I wrapped the remaining rope around his neck once more for extra measure.

James started to gasp as his hands shot up to the rope, trying to pull it away from his throat.

"James, untie my feet," I demanded.

He glared at me as he raised his finger up and flipped me off. I pulled on the rope and he jerked fiercely under the sudden pressure, cutting the air flow from his esophagus.

"I'm not fucking kidding. I will choke you. Now, untie my feet," I repeated.

His eyes were bulging out of his sockets and I knew either one of two things was going to happen: either he'd passed out or I'd killed him. There was no in-between with him. He was going to defy me at every turn and he proved that fact as I watched him reach for his gun. Now, I was fucking livid by his lack of cooperation, and so, I yanked him hard to the right of me, away from his revolver.

"James, I am warning you," I growled.

Finally, he conceded and started to untie my feet. His face was a dark shade of red and I knew he was losing oxygen. I watched as his fingers fumbled nimbly over the knots and I sighed in frustration. He was getting to the point where he was completely useless and I knew he was about to pass out.

Two seconds later…that's exactly what happened.

Not wanting to kill him, I released the rope and pushed him away from me. He slumped over onto the floor and I bent down to finish untying the rope. I stood up too fast and my equilibrium was off kilter, making me sway slightly. Now that I was erect, my headache started to pound against my cranium.

As I reached over and grabbed his gun from the table, I kneeled down to check his pulse to make sure he was still alive. The pulse was slow and there was slight fall and rise of his chest, confirming that I hadn't killed him.

_Thank god!_

I stepped over him to retrieve my purse. I heard the vibration of my phone. My heart started to pound in my chest as the overwhelming realization hit…I survived. I fished my phone out of my purse and saw that it was Alice calling me. I smiled.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella? Holyshit! Are you okay? Where are you?" Alice asked frantically.

"I'm fine, Alice. Um, I'm not sure where I am-" James' sudden groans halted me mid-sentence and I walked over to him, making sure to keep the gun on him. "James, where are we?"

He looked up at me coldly. He wanted to tell me to go fuck off, but the cocking of his gun had him singing a different tune.

"Southwest Twenty-Eighth Avenue by Seahurst Park," James moaned.

"Did you hear that, Alice?" I asked.

"We're close. We have Victoria and Jane with us. They have agreed to cooperate," Alice informed me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as I kept my eye on James.

"Well, when we found out you were missing, we kind of went ballistic, especially when Emmett called Edward and found out you weren't with him—"

"You told, Edward?" I nearly yelled.

"Of course we did. What were we supposed to do? You were missing, Bella…We were scared." Alice's voice cracked.

I huffed in frustration, just knowing how Edward was taking this…I assumed not well.

"Well, how is he? Is he okay?" I asked, panicked.

"Um, I am not sure. When Emmett told him, he kind of got disconnected. I think," Alice admitted sheepishly.

"You think? What the hell does that mean?"

"We're here," Alice said, suddenly hanging up the phone.

I looked out the window and saw headlights as they illuminated the inside of the shack we were in. Now I saw how small the inside really was. To think, this was going to be where he planned to take my life. I glared down at the asshole and kicked him swiftly in the gut. He rolled into a fetal position.

"Fucking asshole," I mumbled. "You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"Fuck you," James spat.

Not even a minute later, Emmett and Alice were busting into the shack. I sighed with relief when I saw my best friend hurdle towards me. She wrapped me up in this all consuming hug. I breathed her in and she smelled like lilacs and cinnamon.

"I was so scared I would never see you again," Alice cried into my shoulder.

"I know, Alice, me, too," I proclaimed.

Emmett reached down, grabbing James up by his shirt as he stood limply. James' jeans were still around his ankles and Emmett looked up at me with a panicked expression. It was now clear to me what the scene must have looked like. James was pantless and I was shirtless. It was no surprise when Emmett frowned at me, silently asking me with his eyes if James had raped me. I shook my head and watched as his stance relaxed.

"Come on, fucker, you're going down town," Emmett told James gruffly as he dragged him out.

Alice pulled away from me and processed the scene around her. She looked up at me with a tear soaked face. "What happened? How did you get free?"

"Escaping restraints one-oh-one," I replied offhandedly.

Alice's brow furrowed with confusion and I chuckled at her.

"I'll tell you all about it later," I said as I started leading her out.

Alice clung to me like her life depended on it. It was so overwhelming to know that people cared for me so much. I had a family-a sister, a big brother, and a loving boyfriend…

_Oh shit, Edward!_

**EPOV**

**Friday- 9:25 PM**

_Come on, Emmett; pick up your goddamn phone!_

I was pacing the foyer of the hotel as I called Emmett's phone repeatedly. The moment I came out from the self-induced trance, I called Emmett right back, only to be met with his voicemail. That was almost an hour ago. My mom had asked me what was going on, but I couldn't tell her. I didn't know. All I knew was my reason for living was missing and James had her.

My mom stayed by my side for awhile, but even she got tired of my constant cursing and pacing. It wasn't like she didn't give a shit about Bella. She didn't know what was going on because I wasn't telling her anything. My mind had instantly shut down and I didn't know how to react. It was like I was lost to the outside world, not letting anything in. She finally gave up after twenty minutes and went back into the ballroom. I couldn't find it in me to give a shit. My whole thought process was on Bella.

The moment of stupor or abyss—whatever the fuck it was—had passed and it was nice while it lasted, but the moment I fucking got my shit straight, that was when the panic really started to seep in. My girl was missing. That was all I kept on thinking about and I didn't know what I would do without her. If something was to happen to her and I was to lose her…

_No, I refuse!_

There was no way I was going to entertain that mother fucking thought. I had to keep hope that Bella was alive and that she was safe. I just wished that asshole would pick up his phone. I would have called Alice if I knew her number…

_Jasper!_

As I hung up on Emmett's non-answering ass, I scrolled through my contacts to find Jasper's number. It wasn't too late. He had to still be up. It rang four times before he finally answered.

"Hey, man, how's the benefit?" Jasper asked.

"Do you have Alice's number?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"Uh, yeah…why do you need it?"

"What is it?" I shouted, completely ignoring him.

There was silence on the phone and I wondered if he was getting it for me, but once I heard his fucking sigh, I knew he was just being a dick.

"Why do you need it?" Jasper repeated.

I was losing time along with my patience and I didn't need him holding this number hostage.

"Fuck, Jazz, I am not going to call her to ask her on a fucking date. I need the number to call so I can see if Bella was found, okay?" I growled as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Bella's missing?" Jasper asked with concern.

"Yes, so please can I have her number?"

"Yeah, man, hold up a second," Jasper said as I heard shuffling of the phone.

_**Beep, beep.**_

My eyes widened at the sound as I realized I was getting another call. I pulled back the phone and saw that Bella was calling. Quickly, I hung up on Jasper and answered Bella's incoming call.

"Bella?" I answered.

"Hello, Edward," Bella's beautiful voice came wafting through the ear piece.

I felt the tension leave my body as I exhaled loudly.

She was found. She was safe and she was calling me.

I needed to see her.

"Bella, where are you?"

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Special thanks to my beta xrxdanixrx…you rock!**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

Chapter 20

**BPOV**

"Bella, where are you?" Edward asked me, his voice thick and shaking with urgency.

I smiled faintly, knowing that this man loved me so dearly. Even though he was probably losing his shit right now for being so worried about me, thanks to Alice and Emmett, I couldn't stop the intense feeling coursing through me. I shouldn't be so fucking elated by it, but I was.

"Some abandoned loading dock by the Seahurst Park area. We're on our way to the station now," I answered hazily.

"Okay, I'll meet you there," Edward said quickly.

"Baby, no-" I protested, but before I could even finish my sentence, Edward disconnected the call.

I sighed with annoyance. I didn't know what he expected from me when he got to the station, but I knew I wasn't going to be available to him. The case had taken an unexpected turn, and now we had three students in custody. Three kids who had ties with Aro. My night was going to be filled with paperwork and interrogation. How was Edward going to take it when he realized that I wasn't going to be around? Would he get upset? Would he leave me? The unknown answers terrified me, because I was treading on familiar territory. Things were starting to repeat themselves, and I tensed at the probability of Edward taking his protectiveness too far and demanding too much from me.

I kept waiting for the inevitable to happen—the suffocation, because it always happened with me. The men in my life had always fallen down the same disastrous path. For the first couple of weeks, I would be fine, I would even enjoy belonging to someone, but then my job would get in the way. There would be some case and my availability to them would be scarce. The outcomes were always the same. Paul De'Marco informed me that I was a frigid bitch with no soul, and that I could never love anyone. The callous comment hurt, but I took satisfaction in knowing that the broken nose I gave him hurt ten times worse. Tim, whatever his last name was, said that I was two different people with him, and that he got tired of juggling. I laughed in his face and told him that I was tired of juggling his balls and he could go fuck himself. That wasn't one of my proudest moments, but Tim had it coming, he was an asshole.

The one that hurt the most was the one relationship that looked like it had a future. Even though it only lasted a measly two months, I felt that life could work with Detective Daniel Whitlock. We had fun together and we had a shit load in common. He was on the fifth floor in Homicide Department. He was their leading detective of their cold case team. We met randomly at one of the departments yearly functions and hit it off. Right away, I felt that he was the only one who truly understood the long hours we had to put in, in fact, at time,s his hours overshadowed mine. My hopes were high and it looked as though I had finally found happiness. As to be expected, Daniel had his days where he would be a little over protective of me, which I'd found endearing and brushed it off as a guy thing. It wasn't until he told me that he was tired of me choosing the job over him and that I needed to find a balance. Balance? I had no idea what the fuck he was talking about, because up until that point, I thought I'd found a balance. The fights increased after that. The more demanding and protective he got over me the more I realized that I'd had enough. It angered me how Daniel was changing his stance on things, because he knew what being a part of The Pro-Active Squad meant, and he _knew _what that part of my job entailed. The break up that followed was imminent. What surprised me the most was that no matter how much I thought I cared for him, I still felt nothing once he was gone. My life continued like it always had.

The longest relationship I had before Daniel was my high school boyfriend, Mike Newton, and I couldn't even call what we had a goddamn relationship. He was the popular guy in school, football captain, dumb ass shit, too. I was a lost soul back then. My mom was dying of cancer, I was angry at her for allowing it to happen, and as a result, I just closed myself off to people. It was best not to feel things I couldn't change. The numbness was intoxicating, and after awhile, I became codependent on it. However, Mike did try to break through my shell. He went out of his way to help me care for my mom, was incredibly sweet throughout the whole ordeal, and I even thought that giving him my virginity would stir feelings within me, but it did the opposite. The night he deflowered me was the last night I talked to him. The next day, I graduated from high school and got the fuck out of dodge, never looking back…not even when my mom died.

Alice was the only one to truly infiltrate my tough exterior. That little pixie saw that shit as a challenge, and in the end, I found my best friend. She was the only one who understood me and the only person to put up with my ass. Alice stayed by my side, no matter how many times I pushed her away, she was there. Now that Edward was in my life, I feared that if I pushed him hard enough that he would throw in the towel. I'd promised him not to run—and I wouldn't—but what would happen when I immersed myself in my job? When the long days would turn into even longer nights? The fact that Edward insisted coming up to the station was a sign of the troubles to come…except there was a small difference.

I wanted him there.

The thought of seeing Edward was something I so desperately craved. When I was with James, and I felt the end was near, I refused to let Edward into my thoughts, because I knew if I thought about never seeing him again, I would've lost it. There was no way I could've kept my head if I entertained the notion that I would never hear his velvet voice or feel his touch again. God knows if I had, I would have resulted in pleading with James, begging him to release me, and ultimately playing right into his hands.

It should have shocked me that the thought of Edward affected me the way it did, but it didn't. There was no shame in being consumed by another person, even if it had been a disaster on so many levels. The fact that Edward and I never stopped to think about the consequences of our actions was insane. It was like we didn't see the outside world and repeatedly acted on fucking impulse. That was not like me at all. What Edward brought out of me at times was foreign and the old Bella was getting lost in the mix. Then again, tonight, when I overpowered James, I felt the old Bella was still present. All it took was for me to be backed into a corner and far away from Edward.

Somehow, I didn't see that as a positive, more like something I was willing to give up.

_Holy shit…Will my revelations ever stop?_

A sudden gust of wind blew over my body and I shivered involuntary as I was brought back to the present. Alice and I were standing by the doorway of the shack as we watched Emmett throw James on to the hood of a police car. Apparently, back up was called at some point—most likely when I was zoning out. Now that I was coherent and paying attention, I realized that I was still shirtless. The last thing I needed was to walk out and show people my bra. It was silly of me to be so bashful, considering in the past, I practically walked around naked when I was undercover as a coked-out prostitute.

I looked over at Alice and noticed that she was looking at me questioningly. "Where did you just go, Bells?"

"Thinking about life and shit," I answered reluctantly. I looked down at my phone and sighed. "Edward's coming up to the station."

"Really? Well, I can't say I'm all that surprised. That boy adores you," Alice said, hugging me tightly.

I smiled slightly. "You think so?"

Alice, not even bothering to answer me, waved me off with her little hand and giggled at my question.

"Alice, um…" I hesitated as I bit down nervously on my bottom lip.

Alice raised her brow at me as she cocked her head to the side. The confusion on her face was evident as she watched me fidget timidly. She placed her hand on my arm in an act to calm me down and smiled sympathetically.

"I don't know what's up with you, Bella, but I am kind of enjoying this new version of you," Alice divulged willingly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, baffled.

"This nervous thing you're doing. It's not like you at all and I am kind of surprised to see it. It gives you this vulnerability that I knew you had but knew you were too stubborn to show," Alice said sweetly as she continued to rub my arm.

My natural reaction to being called out was to deny it. Even though what Alice said was true, it was hard to hear it. Inside, I was still grasping onto my thick shell, knowing damn well that the walls were crumbling down. It was either fight or flight.

"That's bullshit, Alice. I am fucking naked right now and I was just wondering if you can go get me a shirt," I replied with as much venom as I could muster, but just ended up sounding like a pouting child.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she took a step back from me. The look on her face floored me. It was like she didn't even notice that I was going without a shirt. How does someone who lives and breathes clothes not notice something as obvious as her best friend standing only in her bra?

"What happened to your shirt?" Alice asked sadly.

"James ripped it off of me," I replied robotically.

Alice gasped as her hand flew up to her mouth, but then her eyes narrowed. "Please tell me it wasn't that Donna Karan shirt I lent you."

"Um…" I started to answer but, Alice saw my hesitance as confirmation.

"Are you serious?" she whined as she looked around for the shirt. A soft cry escaped her lips when she saw the fabric lying in a dark distant corner.

"I am so sorry, Alice."

Her eyes were closed tight as she shook her head and took deep breaths. She was trying to get her shit back together because even she realized that there were more important things than clothes…or I hoped she did. When she did open her eyes, I saw that her deep hazel orbs were filled with determination.

"Wait here, girl, I'll be right back," Alice informed me as she walked out of the shack, leaving me, somewhat, stranded.

I watched as Alice approached Emmett's car and opened the door. She was talking to someone who was seated in the back. The conversation started off pretty civil from what I could tell, but then it got heated as I saw Alice stomped her foot with frustration as she reached into the backseat. It wasn't until she pulled back, grasping a light tan cardigan, that I realized what she had done. I had a firm suspicion that Victoria and Jane were in the car and Alice had swiped one of their clothes for me.

As she came skipping back with a large smile, I knew what I suspected was true. When she got to the door of the shack, she threw the cardigan at me, and I smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks, Alice," I mumbled.

"Don't mention it. Those bitches put us through a lot tonight. I figured this was at least they could do, whore bags," Alice spat distastefully.

I nodded in response. The fabric was soft under my fingers and I looked at the tag and saw that it was Ralph Lauren and one hundred percent cashmere.

My eyes shot up to Alice and I grimaced as I draped the sweater over me. "Whose is this? It must have cost a fortune."

"It's Victoria's, but seriously, Bells, Ralph Lauren?" Alice scoffed. "If I was to guess…it probably cost her around four hundred dollars. Give or take a few."

I gaped at her as the dollar amount registered in my head. "How does she afford something like that? Jesus Christ, I mean, fuck, that's my whole damn paycheck!"

"Well, she has wealthy parents and, not to mention, the money she gets from selling drugs," Alice answered nonchalantly.

I shook my head in disbelief. It was hard to comprehend someone spending that much money on clothes. The truth of the matter was that this cardigan that I was wearing was no better than a cardigan I could purchase at Wal-Mart, and I could save four hundred bucks in the process.

"Unbelievable," I muttered.

Alice smiled at me as I button up the sweater. It was nice to be fully clothed again, especially since Emmett chose that time to peek his head in. When our eyes met, he gave me a warm and sincere smile. It was painfully clear that Emmett was worried about me.

"Hey, ladies, you all set?" Emmett asked.

Alice nodded steadily in response as I let out a heavy overdue sigh. "You have no idea."

The ride to the station was somewhat quiet. It was Alice, Emmett and me in his Camaro as Victoria and Jane were taken back in the police cruiser along with James. It was already around ten a clock at night and I wondered briefly what exactly I was going to say to Edward when I saw him. The way his voice sounded on the phone was filled with relief and desperation at the same time. I was livid that Alice and Emmett involved him in the first place. Alice tried to explain to me that when I didn't show up that they hoped that I had just changed my mind and decided to go to the benefit with Edward after all, which I thought was a lame as excuse. What kind of person would I be if I ditched my responsibilities and not give anyone a heads up? Alice and Emmett both knew I was better than that-they better have fucking known better than that. I honestly believed that the reason they called Edward was because they were scared. Not that I could fault them for that, and I wouldn't, but it didn't change the fact that I was still pissed off at them.

As soon as we got to the station, my eyes searched for Edward. It was a little over an hour ago since the last time we talked and so I knew he had to be here. The police cruisers went to the back of the building, which was where we detained suspects. Emmett ended up not following them, and parked his car up front. Normally, we were asked to park our personal vehicles in the garage, but tonight, none of us wanted to walk the extra twenty feet it took to get into the building. We were all exhausted and knew the night was just beginning.

My multiple anxieties were rising because I knew that Captain Cullen and Rosalie were privy to the situation and were most likely upstairs waiting for us. How was Rosalie going to take this twist? If her actions were any indication, I would assume not fucking well. She was a major hothead, and I tried on several occasions, to sympathize with her or, hell, at least try to understand her, but the way she constantly was jumping down my throat, and blaming me for shit, it made it ten times harder to care.

Captain Cullen always had a soothing and calming effect on us, and as a result, we were all spoiled rotten. The approach that Rosalie chose was harsh, brass, and unwelcomed. What I believed as the proper technique to motivate someone or get them to respect you was not to demean them. A week or so ago, I would have defended Rosalie's actions and stated that perhaps, in a man's world, she had to be strong, fierce and bitchy, but tonight, I was fit to be tied and summed it up—Agent Rosalie Hale was a bitch. Plain and simple. Tonight, if she came at me, blaming me for James, I was going to go off…fucking explode. All she had to do was provoke me.

_Please, please provoke me!_

Getting out of Emmett's car, I saw Edward pacing the front entrance of the police station frantically. It looked as though he kept glancing at his phone and I wondered if it was to check the time or to see if I had called. He was dressed in a black tux and my heart stopped at the sight of him. Now, more than ever, I wished I had gone to the gala with him.

"Go to him," Alice's soft voice interrupted my reverie.

She was starting to nudge me gently in my back and I couldn't get my feet to move. Suddenly, her nudges turned into forceful pushes and my eyes shot down at her aggressive behavior.

"Alice, what about-"

"Don't worry about Rosalie, I'll handle her. Right now, you need to focus on your man," Alice smiled gently. "I mean, hasn't the poor guy been through enough tonight?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

I pulled Alice into a tight hug as I thanked her profusely. She had to know what her friendship meant to me, regardless if I told her often enough. The tears that I pushed back wanted to make themselves known and I knew if I started now, there was no way to stop them. As long as I kept the tears locked up, I could feign strength, but if one drop—just one measly tear managed to escape, well, that would be it for me, and I would end up being a blubbering mess.

So, I fought hard against the urge to cry.

"Bella, you're starting to hurt me," Alice gasped in pain.

I instantly pulled away and looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry."

"No worries, but uh, you might want to go…" Alice paused in mid-sentence as she nodded in the direction behind me. I turned and saw that Edward was watching us. He had a perplexed expression on his face. "Look at him, Bells, he looks like a lost little puppy."

"He does, doesn't he?" I asked, giggling softly.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she gave me one good shove.

It was like Alice had kick started my feet and now I was up and moving towards my heart. My legs carried me forward with a sudden urgency. Edward watched me with fascination as I damn near ran to him. I had no clue what I was going to say to him or what he was going to say to me, because none of that mattered. All I wanted at that moment was to be in his arms, to breathe him in, and to kiss his lips. Everything else was just a minor detail. When I reached the last step of the climb up to him, I practically jumped into his arms. He was caught off guard by the force of my weight and stumbled back a few steps.

"Bella," Edward whispered into my ear as his arms wrapped around me firmly.

Edward's scent was overwhelming me, making me dizzy, almost incoherent in my need for him. The feel of his hands was amazing as he gripped me tightly, crushing me against him. Was he just as hungry for me? Did he feel the ache deep within that only seemed to lessen once we were together? Was it actually possible for two people to feel so strongly and so passionately for another in just a short span of time?

"God, you feel so good," I confessed.

Edward set me down on the ground as he pulled away from me. The intensity in his gaze was startling. The love that shone through his mesmerizing green eyes left me breathless. He cupped my face with his large hands, completely engulfing me, holding me there, and never breaking eye contact between us. Then, unexpectedly, his eyes snapped shut tightly as he took a deep intake of air. I bit down on my bottom lip apprehensively as I waited for his reaction. My eyes roamed over his features, noticing sadly that his expression looked tortured as his brow furrowed considerably. Not wanting my man to ever look so torn, I reached up unthinkingly and pressed my hand against his brow, trying to soothe away his distress. The moment I touched him, his eyes shot open, staring at me intensely. He finally exhaled the breath he was holding, fanning me across my face.

"Bella, do you have any idea what I went through tonight?" Edward asked. His tone was low but powerful.

"I am so sorry about that. I wish they wouldn't have involved you," I admitted unhappily.

"What?" Edward gasped, shaking his head in disbelief.

"They worried you needlessly and I am sorry for that."

Edward took a step back from me, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead roughly. I watched him with bewilderment, unsure of why I was getting this reaction from him.

"Needlessly? Did you just say needlessly?" he questioned, flustered.

I shrugged. "Well, yeah. They knew better than to call you the way they did. It was unnecessary."

Edward gawked at me with astonishment, shaking his head slowly. He opened his mouth several times to say something, but closed it just as quickly, as if he thought better of it. Why was he so upset? I replayed the conversation over in my head and couldn't find the cause. I watched him pace in front of me as he mumbled under his breath. He was talking too low and too fast for me, but he let one word slip from his lips, it almost sounded like… ludicrous. What the hell was he talking about?

"What?" I asked curtly.

Edward stopped abruptly, turning to face me. "Why would you think that? I just…you're—you are so absurd," Edward stammered.

"Absurd?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes, Bella, you are fucking absurd. I can't even…it just boggles me that you think that your safety is unnecessary. I don't even understand you sometimes," Edward said, exasperated.

"You are talking in circles, Edward. What are you trying to say?"

He took one long stride towards me as he captured my lips with his, completely stunning me in the process. His moods were all over the place and I had a hard time figuring out why he was so upset. The taste of him was distracting and I lost focus momentarily. Edward's tongue was pressing against my lips and I parted them to give him full access. My hands found their way into his hair and I tugged on his locks roughly. He groaned into my mouth as his hands found my waist, pulling me firmly against his body. I wanted this man so badly and I wouldn't hesitate to take him here, right now, in front of my job. It wasn't until Edward pulled away from me that I came back to my fucking senses.

Edward leaned his forehead against mine as he let out a sigh. "No matter what, Bella, I want to be involved with everything you do. Tonight wasn't hard on me because I ended up worrying over you for _nothing_ and the fact you think that you were an inconvenience to me is…_absurd_. No, what I went through tonight was ten times worse than that. When I found out you were missing, I was lost. I froze; I didn't know what to fucking do. All I wanted to do was make sure you were safe, but had no way to do that. The thought of the sheer possibility of losing you was frightening, and the fact that there was a chance that I would never see your smile again, never kiss those beautiful lips," Edward kissed me softly to prove his point, "and never have the chance to argue with you when you say the most ludicrous things... it was one of the darkest moments of my life. My reason for living ceased to matter when Emmett told me that James kidnapped you. Do you understand what I am saying? Do you have any idea what you mean to me?"

"Yes, I do."

Edward nodded as he placed a forceful kiss on my lips once again. The urgency and passion behind his kiss didn't escape me. He was trying to express to me how empty his life would be without me and that knowledge made me feel guilty about the situations I put myself in, and that was a first for me. There was no way I wanted to hurt him…ever. If that meant I had to take a step back from my job to do so, I would. I loved him that much.

"You understand?" Edward asked again the moment he pulled away from me.

I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. His face was smooth from his shave, but I could feel the slight stubble coming through. He was leaning into my touch and I was captivated by how beautiful he was. Yes, Edward had his flaws. He was rash, possessive and overprotective, but the positives outshined all that, because at the end of the day, he was sweet, kind, caring, funny, and loved me so much that sometimes it consumed me…but I wanted that. I wanted him.

"It takes a while to get through my thick skull, but eventually I come around," I said jokingly.

Edward laughed. "So it would seem."

"So, let me rephrase my previous statement, okay? I am so sorry for putting myself in a situation where you thought you might lose me. I can only imagine how that must of felt, because god knows if something was to ever happen to you…it would destroy me," I said ardently.

"Thank you, baby." He sighed for like the millionth time, but this sigh came with relief. "It feels so good to have you in my arms like this. Are you okay? Did James hurt you?"

I shook my head. "No, he didn't."

The need to protect Edward from the truth was still strong. I didn't want to go into all the details, because it would kill him. If he knew that James planned on killing me or if he had any idea that James tried to rape me, I knew it would be too much for him. I was just as protective as Edward. I understood him better than he gave me credit for. The difference between us was he wore his emotions on his sleeve, and I tried to keep a cool and calm demeanor.

What I hadn't expected was Edward to see right through me.

"What are you not telling me?" he asked suspiciously.

The problem with my logic was that I could deflect Edward's questions, but I couldn't just flat out lie to him. He deserved better from me.

So, I relented with a loud frustrated groan. "Please, promise me not to flip out, okay? Just remember, I am safe and in your arms."

Edward grimaced, but nodded, anyways. "I promise."

"Okay, James sent a kid to distract me as I was leaving my house, and at some point, jumped out and drugged me with chloroform." I felt Edward go tense, but I continued. "When I woke up, I found out that he had bound my hands and feet. He told me he knew I was a detective and that he brought me there to dispose of me-"

"He wanted to fucking kill you?" Edward growled.

I placed my hand on his cheek again. "Baby, listen to me, I'm safe." His face relaxed, and I smiled. "I kept him talking so I could possibly escape my restraints. Thankfully, he was still a seventeen year old boy who was fueled by his hormones-"

"If he placed one god damn hand on you..." Edward seethed as he gripped my cardigan tightly.

"Edward, stop interrupting me, shit!" I cursed. "Do you want me to stop telling you what happened?"

"No!" he said quickly.

"Then, shut the hell up," I snapped harshly. He nodded, and I softened my tone. "Okay? Jesus! As I was saying…um, yes, James did try to rape me, but before he placed one hand on me, I freed myself from the ropes and wrapped it around that assholes neck like a noose."

"You choked him?" Edward asked brightly.

"Until that fucker was unconscious," I boasted proudly.

Edward's smile waned. "You didn't kill him?"

"Edward Masen!" I scolded as I slapped him playfully on his arm. "Of course I didn't. He is better use to me alive than dead, and besides, I've never killed anyone before."

"Never?" Edward asked, surprised.

"No, never, and I am mighty proud of that."

Edward caressed my bottom lip with his thumb, releasing my lip from my teeth.

_When did I start biting my lip?_

"So, what happened after that?" he inquired.

"Alice and Emmett showed up and saved the day."

"No, Bella, _you_ saved the day," Edward stated with certainty.

I scoffed. "Hardly… anyways, that's not what matters right now. What matters is that we have three kids who have direct involvement with drugs, and I should be up there with them."

Edward frowned as he realized what I was telling him, and he seemed to grip onto me tighter to indicate that he refused to let me go. If I was being truthful, I didn't want to go, but I also knew where I had to be, and it was on the second floor in the narcotics department. My time with Edward was coming to a

Close, and at this point, I had no clue when I would see him again. The painful reality of the situation must have been written all over my face, because Edward started shaking his head.

"How long, Bella?" he asked forlornly.

"I don't know," I admitted shamefully.

Edward nodded as my words soaked in. "You know, I am not happy about it, but I understand. It's your job. It's what makes you Bella. You're the only woman I truly love and would wait forever for."

"I promise it won't be forever, Edward," I retorted.

Edward smiled warmly as he leaned in and kissed me deeply. No matter how many times we kissed, it always felt like the first time. It was so powerful, and the way the electricity pulsed through me was indescribable. The tingling sensation lingered for a long time after we broke our kisses and I found myself touching my lips with my fingers, foolishly thinking I could transfer the feeling onto my fingers tips. I should have known that Edward was the force behind it…the catalyst.

My eyes were closed and it took me a second to realize that Edward stopped kissing me. As the tingling rippled through my lips, I opened my eyes to find Edward's green eyes blazing with love, lust, and some other emotion I couldn't place. It was overwhelming and I gasped involuntarily as he leaned forward and touched his mouth slightly to mine. It was torturous as his lips grazed and hovered over mine.

My mind was racing with excitement, and as I moved closer to him, I ached to feel his soft lips. However, my advances were halted with the sudden vibrations of his voice.

The deepness of his voice was startling, but filled with so much damn emotion, and I prayed he would end my suffering as he murmured softly against my lips, "Baby, even one minute without you seems like forever."

**Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I know most of you are shocked at where this story is going and I really never planned it to go this route, but of course, shit happens, characters take you places you never expected. Hopefully, I keep you entertained in the process.**

**Many thanks to my beta xrxdanixrx. She really is quite amazing.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all rights and property of Twilight. I just like having fun with her amazing characters.**

Chapter 21

**BPOV**

Edward and I stayed in each other's embrace for at least another twenty minutes, both of us refusing to let the other one go, and when my phone vibrated for the millionth time in my pocket…I knew our time was coming to an end. The drama that was unfolding upstairs needed my attention, and the prospect of seeing Edward anytime soon was still unclear. I couldn't make him any promises or tell him for certain when we would see each other again—_fuck!_ How did I get here? It boggled my mind that I couldn't drag myself away from him. The gravitational pull I felt towards this man was unprecedented. It was beyond my realm of comprehension, and to be quite honest, I was tired of trying to understand it. What Edward and I shared just _was_. There was no way to explain something that was this strong and raw. The love and devotion I felt towards him was one of the many mysteries in life, things that couldn't be rationalized. It was the first mystery that I'd found myself not caring to hash out. The insistent need to get to the bottom of it was just not there. This was a rarity in itself, because normally, that's what I did. If there was something I didn't understand or was anonymity to me…well, you better believe that I was going to figure that shit out.

There was no way I was going to waste my time pondering it when I was wrapped up in Edward's arms. The warmth of his body relaxed my aching muscles and the scent, that was all Edward, overwhelmed me. It was quite intoxicating. Where was I going to find the strength to pull myself away from him? How was I going to manage to utter the word _goodbye_? Why was this so hard? Perhaps it was because I wasn't stupid, and was well aware of the long and tedious hours that lay ahead of me. God only knew how long the interrogations were going to take…ten, maybe fifteen hours, and that was not even factoring in the paperwork. It was going to get hectic around the office, and my life was going to be hell.

What really surprised me was that my heart was no longer in the job. Before Edward came waltzing into my life, I would've been ecstatic with the insane work load. The fire and passion I once possessed was now just lack luster. It might sound a little self-centered, but now, all I wanted to do was leave with Edward so I could take him home and rid him of his sexy tux.

_What I wouldn't give to devour him right now…_

"This sucks," I groaned, irritated.

Edward chuckled as he pulled away from me. The amusement in his eyes as he stared at me adoringly, only made me ache for him more.

"It won't be forever, remember?" Edward asked sweetly, throwing my previous words in my face.

"That's the problem; I don't know how long it will be. It's just…I rather like spending time with you," I whispered coyly, glancing away from his piercing gaze.

"Hey," Edward said as he placed his hands on my cheeks and gently pulled my face to his again, "do you think you could possibly get away Sunday evening?"

"I doubt it," I admitted sadly.

The moment the words left my mouth, I regretted them, because Edward's brokenhearted expression crushed me. It didn't matter who I had to kill, I would be available to him Sunday. No, I wanted to be with him Sunday.

"But, I'll find a way," I interjected quickly.

Edward's face lit up. "Really?"

"Whatever it takes, I'll make sure that my schedule is clear on Sunday," I stated firmly.

Edward's lips captured mine fiercely, and I completely melted. My mind was getting lost in the sensation, and I had a hard time remembering the task at hand, well, that was until the harsh vibration of my phone interrupted our bubble.

_Nooo!_

"Fuck," I hissed, yanking away from his warm, soft, and inviting lips.

Edward smirked as I angrily pulled out my phone. It was a message from Alice. My body tensed up slightly as I read the text.

_**Okay, um, Bells...it's been a little over a half hour. I told you I would handle Rosalie, but I didn't mean the whole night. If you don't want her stomping down there and collecting you, I suggest you get your cute butt up here…pronto. **_

"I've got to go." I sighed.

"I know, baby. It's okay, really," Edward assured me.

I frowned slightly. "You say that now, but give it time. This shit is about to get old. It always does."

"Why do you say that? Are you planning on getting rid of me?" he asked dejectedly.

"No, definitely not. It's just…I don't expect you to wait around—"

"Now you're talking in circles," Edward interrupted me as he chuckled with amusement. He shook his head at me disbelievingly. "Listen, all you got to worry about is making sure that you get Sunday off, okay? My parents are really looking forward to it."

My eyes widened. "Your parents?"

"Is that a problem?" Edward asked warily.

"No, I'm just surprised. What brought this on?"

"Well, my mother is very persistent, and she wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to introduce you to everyone," Edward started to explain, and my stomach tightened with every syllable. The fear and reluctance must have been written all over my face, because he pulled me into an intense hug. "Don't worry; it's only one person, really. An old college buddy of my dad's."

I pulled away as my brow furrowed with confusion. "Why is that person so important?"

"I don't know," Edward said, shrugging. "But he invited my parents over for dinner and my mom asked-no, she _demanded_ I bring you. Normally, I would have blown her off, but it seems I rather like spending time with you, too."

I smiled. The blush was creeping up on my cheeks and enflaming my skin. Edward reached out and caressed my face. The moment of silence was nice, and we really didn't have to say much, because he knew as well as I did. It didn't matter if I was uncomfortable with the situation, I would still do anything to be by his side. Time with him was never enough, and when my phone buzzed in my hand again, I knew I was stalling.

"I've really got to go this time," I said quickly as I placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I would reckon that we have gone over our allotted time together," Edward murmured.

"Detective Swan," an agitated tone called from behind me.

Without having to turn around, I knew who it was. I smiled sheepishly at Edward.

"Yes, Agent Hale," I answered as I turned and faced Rosalie's wrath.

She was standing at the entrance of the door, glaring at me. Her stiletto heels tapped furiously on the concrete, and her arms were folded rigidly over her chest.

"Well, I was just wondering if you ever were going to join us. I mean, after all, the ligature marks that are on Mr. Spero's neck were, in fact, caused by you," Rosalie spat.

"I was just saying goodnight. I will be up in a minute," I told her brusquely.

She sat motionless, just staring at me. It was slightly uncomfortable, and I didn't want her there as I wished Edward goodnight.

"Thank you, Agent Hale, but I know where the narcotics department is and I believe I can find it on my own-without your escort," I said coldly.

Rosalie huffed in annoyance as she turned and stomped back into the building. I rolled my eyes as I watched her disappear from my sight.

"You need to go, Bella. Rose didn't look too happy," Edward said as he kissed my cheek.

"I know, but whatever, I don't even care anymore," I responded blatantly.

"That may be, but I don't want to be the reason you get in trouble. So, goodnight, love, I will text you later," Edward said as he wrapped me up in a hug.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too. Now, go…" Edward urged as he released me and directed me towards the door.

So, that's exactly what I did. My whole body fought against me as I moved, but I made sure that I didn't look back, because If I was to turn around and catch a glimpse of Edward just standing there looking all fuckable in that killer tux of his…I knew I would just say the hell with it and leave with him. I had no idea how long I'd been down there, but it was unacceptable. I knew that the whole time, too, but I honestly didn't care.

As I began to ascend the stairs, my mind started to go into overdrive. This was going to be the moment of truth. While I was outside reuniting with Edward, I knew that everyone was getting debriefed. Alice said she was going to handle Rosalie, but Alice wasn't a miracle worker, and Rosalie definitely wasn't a woman who could be handled. She fucking proved that when she came downstairs to get me. It was obvious that she saw my tardiness as an act of defiance. As if my thought process was all about pissing her off—no, my problem was my selfishness. The fact that I stood outside for the last half hour _cuddling _with my boyfriend, instead of going upstairs and getting straight to work, was a clear indication of me just thinking only of myself. My priorities were shifting quite rapidly. Once I agreed to go to dinner with Edward's family on Sunday was the moment it all became clear. My job, what used to be my life, was now taking a backseat. At first, the thought scared me, making me feel like I was giving up my life for my man, but then I realized it was what I wanted to do. It wasn't Edward giving me the ultimatum. He wasn't demanding I quit and spend more time with him. He didn't even utter the word balance to me. The decision was entirely my own. Despite his over-protectiveness for my safety, Edward never once insisted that I leave my job. He didn't even try to talk me out of going to the party with James. It'd surprised me how understanding he'd been; granted, it had only been three weeks, and tides could always change, but for some reason, I felt secure. It was this tiny voice in my head telling me that everything was going to be okay, that sticking it out with Edward was worth it.

That voice sounded suspiciously like Alice.

When I walked into the office, I saw that Alice, Emmett, and Captain Cullen were huddled in a group by my desk. The office wasn't filled with people and it wasn't exactly empty, either. The night shift crew were whispering amongst themselves as I walked towards my desk. Apparently, word had spread about the James situation. I held my head high as all three sets of eyes shot up at me.

Captain Cullen gave me a warm smile as he placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. "How are you, Detective Swan?"

"I'm good, Captain, thanks. I'm sorry for not being up here earlier," I apologized.

"No, worries, we were just waiting for Agent Hale," Captain Cullen said reassuringly.

That was an odd piece of information, because when Rosalie came downstairs and threw her tantrum, I was kind of under the impression that they were all waiting on me. In fact, even Alice insinuated that through her text.

"Why are we waiting on Agent Hale? I kind of figured that I was the one holding up the show," I stated, confused.

"Agent Hale is on a conference call with her bosses in my office," Captain Cullen started. I gave him a confused expression. "She decided to update them about the situation, and from what I could gather, they aren't happy."

"Do you think they are going to shut us down?" I asked tautly.

"It's unclear at this point, but the odds aren't in our favor," Captain Cullen answered despondently.

"This is my entire fault, Captain," I professed shamefully.

"Detective, I hardly think all of this is your fault," Captain Cullen refuted, shaking his head.

"He's right, Bella. How were you to know that James was going to kidnap you?" Alice asked suddenly.

Did they need me to explain in detail how much I fucked up this case? They could all try to feign ignorance, but they all knew exactly how I was at fault. It started with Edward—I practically mauled the poor guy on the second day. What the hell was I thinking? Then the whole James situation was a huge red flag of where I went wrong. If I hadn't been so consumed with Edward, I would have never lost my focus. It was so fucking obvious, since I laid my eyes on Mr. Masen in third period English, that I hadn't been using my head. So, as much as the whole, _it's not your fault_, was appreciated, I knew it was a bold-faced lie.

The real sick and twisted part about all that was...I would do it again.

_How fucking selfish is that?_

"There's more to it than James just kidnapping me, Alice, you know that," I replied emotionlessly cryptic.

Alice stared at me, slightly offended, and I was getting annoyed with everybody tip-toeing around me. Why did everyone think I was some delicate flower? Alice was always babying me, and Emmett admitted to following me when I was undercover. Then there was Edward, who at times, got a little over protective of me, and now, I had to deal with Captain Cullen looking at me all concerned and shit. It was like he was expecting me to break down into tears. It was all too much at the moment.

I needed a distraction. Luckily, Rosalie was making her way back to us and everyone's attention shifted to her.

_Hallelujah!_

If there was one thing I could count on, it would be Rosalie's distaste for me. The cold glare she gazed upon me as she approached was expected, and to be honest, it was fucking nice. It was better than being looked at like a wounded bird. If my friends wouldn't be truthful with me, I could always count on Agent Hale to tell it to me straight. She was the only one who had called me out on my missteps. I understood her anger towards me. The F.B.I put all their eggs in this one basket, and what happened? Some Seattle detective, a fucking rookie, ruined it all. Aro wasn't elusive this time, no, it was my fucking incompetence that allowed Aro to escape.

_Are you done beating yourself up?_ my inner-Bella asked, annoyed.

Would I ever be done berating myself? Probably not, but I didn't think I deserved a reprieve.

"So glad you could join us, Detective Swan," Rosalie's icy voice broke through my inner musing.

I nodded tersely at her. It was best to keep my mouth shut, because despite all that had happened, we still had a job to do…or at least, I hoped we still did.

"So, what's the word?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie rubbed her eyes roughly as she let out a huge sigh. "We've got twenty-fours. Then they shut us down."

"Twenty-fours to do what?" Alice asked anxiously.

"To bring Aro Volturi in," Rosalie answered resignedly.

"They can't really think that's possible?" Captain Cullen asked in disbelief.

"They really don't give a shit anymore at what is actually possible. In fact, they think they are being _generous _by allowing us to have twenty-four hours. If it wasn't for the kids that we have in custody, I would be on a plane heading towards Washington as we speak," Rosalie said bitterly. Her eyes flashed towards Emmett, and she sighed. "I would be surprised if they didn't already box up my belongings."

No wonder she hated me. She was going to lose her job over this case. How naïve I was to think that there would be no repercussions for her. If anyone deserved to be out of a job, it was me. All Rosalie ever did was put her trust in us. Look at where that fucking got her.

"Well, I guess all we've got left to do is interview them. At least we could get some information on how Aro works," I heard myself say.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at my suggestion as if I was the biggest jackass in the world, which may have been true, but she still owed me some professional courtesy.

"Or we could let them go. Fuck it; why even try anymore, eh?" I questioned angrily.

"You know, Swan, you sure have got yourself a mouth," Rosalie said through clenched teeth.

I was definitely pissing her off.

"Look, these kids are our in. Don't you see that?" I asked, flabbergasted.

Alice leaned around Emmett with a curious expression, and Captain Cullen stared at me with interest. Rosalie, however, wasn't having it.

"Well, its looks like you solved the case, Swan, bravo," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Oh, I see. So, apparently because I fucked up this case royally, it's impossible for me to have a good idea?" I asked incredulously.

Rosalie shrugged.

"What are you getting at, Bella?" Alice asked inquisitively.

Rosalie and I glared at each other, just waiting for the other one to flinch. It sure as hell wasn't going to be me.

"What I'm saying is that we never know if we don't ask. We've got twenty fours to make some head way," I told Alice, never breaking my gaze from Rosalie. "I say, we talk with James. He's the key."

"He _was _the key, Swan. Now, he's a steel trap. He's not going to tell us anything," Rosalie stated resolutely.

"Did you interview him?" I asked Rosalie. She shook her head. "Then how do you know? What else are we going to fucking do?"

Rosalie shook her head with skepticism as she chuckled to herself. It looked as though she wanted to disagree with me, but I saw it as clear as day. She knew I was right. Now, the question was: what was more important…her pride or catching Aro?

"Agent Hale," Captain Cullen called softly. Rosalie broke her eyes from me to look at him. "It's worth a try."

"Fine," Rosalie said stiffly, "but I interview them, no one else."

We all nodded in agreement, because unbeknownst to her, that was how things worked around here. Come to think of it, I don't think I ever interrogated one of my leads. It just didn't seem like a logical option, because there was always too much emotion involved. If I was to interview one of my leads, James especially, it would end up being a huge disaster. There was no way I was going to get anything out of James, and the asshole would end up trying to taunt me.

It was odd that Rosalie felt like she had to make that point clear to us. The bitch was probably trying to flex her muscles…flaunt her power.

_Damn, she's exhausting._

Ten minutes later Alice, Emmett, Captain Cullen, and I were all cramped into the surveillance room-waiting anxiously for Rosalie to get in there to question James. The technology used by law enforcement had really changed in the last fifteen years. Two way mirrors were long gone and now we heavily relied on video. The interrogation room was plain, at best, and had one solitary recording device, which fed back to the small room that we were sitting in. The video feed wasn't the greatest of quality, and at times, the gritty screen made it hard to see the perpetrator's expressions, but that was the least of my worries tonight, no, what irritated me was the small confines I found myself in, because the room was way too small. It only had two chairs and four monitors, but that took up ninety-five percent of the space, leaving only comfortable breathing room for two bodies.

We were packing in four.

"This is so exciting," Alice chattered as she bounced around in her seat.

I narrowed my eyes at her overzealous attitude. "This is serious."

"I know that, but it's still…I don't know, it's like Law and Order," she said excitedly.

I laughed.

"Law and Order? How can you compare a script to real life?" I asked incredulously.

"It's based on real events, Bells," Emmett chimed in.

"Jesus, not you, too," I groaned.

Alice giggled as her and Emmett fist bumped each other.

"It's amazing. How old are you guys again?" I questioned the two knuckleheads.

Captain Cullen shocked me with his low chuckle, and I swung my head around to see that he was laughing.

_Even Captain Cullen thinks the shit is funny._

I gaped at him, shaking my head dubiously. "Don't tell me that you condone this type of behavior?"

Captain Cullen gave me a small smile, shrugging his shoulders. Even though I asked the question, I knew his answer. He was the type of Captain who was like a father figure to all of us. Granted, he wasn't that much older than us, in his mid-forties, but he had an older and wiser demeanor about him. It was a shame that Cullen and his wife, Esme, couldn't have kids, because the fatherly aura that surrounded him was blinding, and I saw it the first day I walked into Narcotics as an Officer. Captain Cullen had instantly taken me under his wing, telling me that he had high hopes for me, and knew I would be a valuable addition to their Pro-Active Squad. The faith he had in me back then was impetuous, and I'd been trying to live up to his expectations ever since. His approval meant the world to me, and I feared his disappointment.

Did he see me as a failure? Was he saddened to see that all his work had been flushed down the drain?

I searched for the answers to my unspoken questions, but as I looked into his soft eyes, I saw…happiness. The underlying stress was still there, but the dominant emotion in his face was, without a doubt, happiness, and it confused me.

"Anytime you guys take a moment and not let this job get to you, I see as a blessing. You know my stance, Bella. Have I ever been the type of boss who forbids my people from having a good laugh every now and then?" he asked, patting my shoulder.

"No, you haven't, but…" I paused as I looked over at Alice and Emmett, and saw that they were playing a round of rock, paper, and scissors. I turned back to Captain Cullen and smiled. "Look at them—they're acting like kids."

"You're a bright woman, Bella. You know as well as I do that sometimes it's best to let your inner child out. Can you imagine what kind of life this would be if we didn't allow ourselves a little fun?" he asked somberly.

There was no disputing his logic, because I did agree with him. It was this belief that got Alice and me through all the rough patches and countless undercover stings. The things I'd seen throughout my career were things that would make most people go crazy. Even though I barked and demanded Alice and Emmett to be serious, it was all a show. It was the way I interacted with them. If one day they decided to take shit seriously, I would be lost.

"Well, thank god they got me to keep them in line, right?" I asked, smirking.

Captain Cullen gave me a kind smile. He understood me better than anyone, and it had a calming effect on me. In spite of the fuckery I caused with this case, he held no contempt for me. I would even venture to say that he was actually proud of me.

_Wow…_

"Damn, Bells, you fucked him up!" Emmett exclaimed.

My attention was quickly shifted back to the monitors where I saw an officer bringing James into the room. Despite the gritty video, I could clearly see the rope burns around James' neck, and I oddly felt horrible about it. He looked so young to me and not like the monster I'd seen in the past.

The officer removed James's handcuffs, firmly sitting him in one of the chairs. As the officer turn to leave, James looked up into the camera and winked. The monster was back and it was unsettling. If this kid, some seventeen year old boy, was released out into the word, what destruction would he cause?

I shivered at the thought.

The door to the surveillance room opened slightly, pushing on Emmett where he leaned against it. Rosalie poked her head in.

"Okay, guys, just giving you a heads up. The parent's have been called on Miss Taylor and Miss Smith, so questioning them will be limited. We don't have much to hold the two young ladies for, well besides, aiding and abiding in a kidnapping of an officer. James, however, had no next of kin, so he is all ours…unless he asks for a lawyer," Rosalie said, rushing through her words.

"Sounds good, Agent Hale. Did you need another detective to accompany you?" Captain Cullen asked.

"No, Captain, I should be fine," Rosalie replied.

She gave us all one last look before poking her head back out and closing the door behind her. At once all of our eyes shifted back to the monitors. Alice leaned over and turned up the volume.

James sat, slouched in his chair, staring aimlessly. He looked relaxed, and I wondered what could possibly be going through his mind. Did he have any idea the shit he was in? Did he even care?

_We're about to find out, _I thought as the door to the interrogation room opened.

Rosalie sauntered into the room confidently, catching the eye of James. He looked her up and down like a dog in heat, and I glanced over at Emmett to see his reaction. He looked unfazed by the whole situation; in fact, he looked captivated as he leaned over Alice to get a better view of the screen.

"Good evening, Mr. Spero, my name is Agent Hale, how are you feeling?" Rosalie greeted casually as she sat down.

"Like sht—did you see what that bitch did to me?" James spat as he gestured towards his neck. "I could sue you guys for police brutality!"

"That's highly unlikely, Mr. Spero. You see, you kidnapped an officer with the intent to kill. If you did attempt to sue, the judge would see that as self defense and ultimately side with Detective Swan," Rosalie said dully, barely giving him an inch. "You have no case."

James stared at Rosalie passively, sitting completely still. She never looked up from James' file as she read quietly. The silence in the room was deafening, and I wondered what strategy Rosalie was aiming for.

James shifted in his chair anxiously, finally letting out an angry sigh. "Well, I ain't telling you shit!"

Rosalie looked up at him as she closed his folder. She placed her hands on top of the table, interlinking her fingers.

"Well, why don't we start off with what you can tell me," she suggested nonchalantly.

"What's with you bitches? You think I'm an idiot? You think I don't know what you're up to? Like I don't know what you fucking want," James said dryly.

"You lost me, Mr. Spero. We already know what went down. We have Detective Swan's statement," Rosalie replied with mocked confusion.

"That's not why I'm here," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Of course that's why you're here. What other reason could there be?" she asked, surprised.

James looked up at the camera, locking eyes with it, and I tensed involuntarily. The cold, piercing gaze he gave, traveled straight through the device and right to me.

He knew I was watching.

"Where are you, Bella? Why aren't you in here finishing what you fucking started?" James asked, never breaking his eyes from the camera.

"Hey, casa nova, eyes on me. Bella's not there, you're talking to no one!" Rosalie snapped.

The anger in Rosalie's voice was unexpected, and the way she said my name was somewhat protective.

James shot his eyes back at her and nodded once. "Yeah, right."

"So, if you know so much, Mr. Spero, why don't _you_ let me in on the secret?" Rosalie sneered.

"Oh, you would love that," James goaded as he leaned over the table. "Like I said, I ain't telling you shit."

Rosalie huffed with annoyance as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, that's unfortunate, because you _ain't _leaving until I get some answers."

_And so it begins…_

James knew how to keep his mouth shut and Rosalie knew how to wait. As for me, I was getting restless. It was already three in the morning, and I was exhausted. It was very important for all of us to be there, but damn, it was going nowhere. They spent hours just staring at each other in complete silence. At one point, it had seemed that Rosalie was going to give up on him, because she'd stood up, but that was only to stretch. James was like a statue. He never looked away from Rosalie, and never fidgeted in his seat. He just sat motionless in his chair. How did he do it? My eyes studied him as I watched his facial expressions, looking for any cracks. There was nothing he let slip…he was just emotionless.

It was chilling.

The cramped room was starting to feel like a coffin, and I wanted to escape these compacted confines. My eyes begged for sleep, but I ignored their plea as I sipped my coffee. There had to be a break at some point, right? This couldn't go on forever. My mind was in a weary mess, and I found myself wondering about Edward. He was probably at home in his warm bed, sleeping, and I couldn't decide who I was most jealous of, Edward or the bed. Regardless, both of them sounded nice and I wished I was with them both.

_Damn, I just refereed to a bed as an entity…I must be exhausted._

"God, this is so boring." Alice's sudden whine brought me out of my pondering.

"Alice is right," Emmett agreed. "Can we just arrest his ass and call it a day?"

"As much as that is appealing to us all, Detective McCarty, we have to trust that Agent Hale knows what she's doing," Captain Cullen answered.

"What _is_ she doing?" I heard myself ask.

Before Captain Cullen could respond, we heard commotion coming from behind the door, and suddenly, the door was jerked open, almost causing Emmett to fall on his ass. Once Emmett regained his balance, we all looked up and saw an unknown man standing in the doorway. He was incredibly short with slicked black hair. He was wearing a black suit and a scowl on his face. He narrowed his eyes at all of us.

"Where is Agent Hale?" the man demanded.

"She's questioning a suspect. Who are you?" Captain Cullen asked.

"I'm Agent Reed. I was sent to clean up Agent Hale's mess, so it's imperative that I speak with her," he answered snootily.

Who was this jackass and why did he think it was okay to talk down to us the way he did? He stated he was here to clean up Rosalie's mess, and I wondered what that entailed. Was he going to take over Rosalie's job and start spouting out orders to us? I hoped not, because I think I disliked this douche more than my dislike for Rosalie.

"Well, Agent Reed, like I said, she's currently interviewing a suspect. Can we grab you some coffee while you wait?" Captain Cullen asked with a condescending tone.

I smiled at his attitude as I watched Agent Reed glare coldly and unyieldingly at the captain.

"No thanks, in fact, I have no time to wait. What room is she in?" he inquired, but when he saw that we weren't going to respond to his orders, he huffed with irritation. "I'll find her myself."

He slammed the door behind him and we all busted into a fit of laughter.

"Who was that tool?" Emmett snorted.

We all shook our heads. This night was turning into a fucking circus, and I barely had enough strength to keep up. Only thing I didn't lose was my need to fight.

"Did you hear that bullshit? Clean up Rosalie's mess. What the hell was he talking about?" I asked, furious.

Captain Cullen shrugged. "Well, it seems like Washington is none too happy with the progress we've made thus far, so my guess is that they sent down some reinforcements."

"Lame," Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"Poor Rose," Alice stated sadly.

For once, I was in agreement with Alice, because Rosalie didn't deserve the shake down she was about to get, and I knew she would take it all upon herself. The last thing she would do was point fingers and that was admirable. Not too many people in this world were willing to take all the blame, especially if it wasn't their fault. The crazy part was, no matter how much Rosalie loathed me, she would never throw me underneath the bus.

I would never understand her.

It didn't take long for Agent Reed to locate her, and we watched on the monitor as he opened the door to the interrogation room. The look on Rosalie's face went through several emotions. When she realized who it was, I clearly saw a look of annoyance. It would seem that she wasn't fond of the douche, either.

"I better get out there," Captain Cullen stated glumly as he stood up and left the room.

"Ooh, me, too!" Alice exclaimed as she hopped off her seat and followed the captain out.

Emmett left without saying a word and I found that I was now alone in the room. The extra space was nice, but the intense gaze I was getting from, the equally alone, James was disconcerting. He had this ability to look straight through the camera and zone in on me. The hatred grew within me as I glared right back. He knew a lot more than he was willing to tell Rosalie. His whole attempt at being coy was getting on my nerves and I wanted this shit settled already. I wanted to go home. He was interrupting my sleep, and more importantly, my time with Edward.

James kept his eyes on the camera as he spoke, "Come out and play, Bella."

It should have freaked me out that he knew that I was watching, but it only angered me. It could've been exhaustion that made me get up from my seat. It could've been the fact that I missed Edward with every second that passed, that made me grab my handcuffs. Perhaps, I could blame James for not confessing his deepest darkest secrets to Rosalie, and that was the reason I snuck past everyone as I made my way to the interrogation room.

Whatever the reason, I had one goal in mind as I walked into the room with James. If he was going to play this game of cat and mouse, I was determined to prove that _he_ was the mouse that dangled from _my_ mouth. The control he thought he had was self-appointed, and he was going to realize quickly that he was powerless.

The smirk on his face as I shut the door behind me was arrogant.

_Yeah, whatever, asshole…_

"I brought you some jewelry," I said as I threw my cuffs on the table.

"Awe, it's going to be like that?" James pouted.

I pulled out my gun and pointed it at his head. "Yeah, James, it's like that, and I don't like to repeat myself."

James chuckled, shaking his head as he cuffed himself. He looked up at me as I walked over to the camera and shut it off. He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"We need to discuss some things and I don't want you to lie or beat around the bush, and I figured the fewer eyes the better. Off the record, so to speak," I replied as I sat down.

James leaned over the table, closing the distance between us. "You know, I never wanted to kill you."

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" I asked skeptically.

"It should," he answered simply. "I have a soft spot for you."

I scoffed at his insinuation. "Charmed, I'm sure."

He leaned back into his seat and shrugged. "Whatever, I just wanted you to know that."

What game was he playing with me? Did he think that his little confession was going to get me to feel sorry for him? He had no idea that I knew a liar when I saw one, and it didn't matter that James was the best I'd seen. He was still a liar.

"Why did you feel that you had to kill me, James?" I asked, keeping my voice neutral.

"I already told you," he retorted.

"Well, forgive me if I can't recall. I wasn't exactly firing all pistons at the time."

"That's for sure," he said, laughing.

I glared at him expectantly.

"What?" James huffed with annoyance.

"You know exactly what the fuck I want!" I nearly shouted.

James rolled his eyes as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It was obvious that he wanted to tell me. The smile that played on his lips was all the evidence I needed.

"Yeah, well, we can't always get what we want, now can we?" James said sardonically.

"We'll get him, James," I stated matter-of-factly.

James shot me a look of resentment. The fury in his face was so raw and for a brief second, I feared him, but then I remembered I had the gun, and he was just a seventeen year old boy.

"That's bullshit and you know it. That little undercover operation you guys had going was destined to fail. Even if you fucked me every day until Sunday, you would've _never_ gotten close enough to Aro to catch him!" he pronounced heatedly.

"What do you mean it was destined to fail? How do you know that?"

"Because, Detective, Aro recruits…he doesn't take applications," James spat.

"Recruits?" I asked, confused.

"Do you actually believe that any of us went looking for him? We didn't stumble upon Aro…he found us!"

The tone in his voice convinced me that he was telling the truth. If everything he was telling me was true, than that meant that the plan to infiltrate into Aro's drug ring was pointless. He went looking for his employees, which meant he did background checks. He would have investigated me, Alice and Emmett, and we would've been found out. How did we not anticipate this?

How did we expect our plan to work? Were we that fucking ignorant?

"Yeah, so you see, no matter what I tell you, you will never get him," James said mockingly.

"How did he come across you?" I asked.

"My police record," he replied dully.

"What record? We already checked up on you and we couldn't find anything."

"That's because Aro made sure I wouldn't have one. He needs his employees to check out clean," James said, irritated.

_Holy shit…_

"How would he do that?" I inquired eagerly.

"Are you serious? The man is fucking powerful. I don't know how he does the shit he does, but I fucking know I wouldn't mess with him…" he paused as he looked up at the camera. He looked back at me with a slight frown. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore, I'm a fucking dead man."

"We will protect you, James, we just need your full cooperation," I said tenderly.

"No one can protect me. Aro will find out that I got arrested and will assume I betrayed him. I will be dead before the end of the day."

As I reached out to comfort him and pacify his fears, the door opened, and I felt someone's eyes burning into the back of my head.

"What the hell?" Rosalie hissed.

"Times up," James snickered.

"Apparently," I said as I stood up from my seat.

Rosalie stomped into the room, looking over at James cuffed hands, and my firm grip on my gun. The anger that flushed through her face was understandable, but I already got what I needed from James. The answer to our problem was clear.

The hard part was getting Rosalie to listen to me.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Rosalie seethed.

Ignoring her comment, I turned on my heel and walked out of the room. Standing in the doorway and blocking my way was Agent Reed. He was looking at me disapprovingly, and I shoved my way past him, not even giving him a second thought. As I exited the room, I saw that Emmett, Alice, and Captain Cullen were staring at me in complete shock. I narrowed my eyes at them as I passed. What was their deal? Once again, everyone was treating me like what I did was so unexpected. It was getting ridiculous around here, and I just wanted to be done with it all. First, I had to make it to my desk; unfortunately, Rosalie was quick to intercept me.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," she said through her clenched teeth.

"I was getting tired of us getting nowhere with him. I knew he would talk to me," I told her truthfully.

"So, turning off the camera was a way to accomplish that? Why must you always go against me, Swan?" Rosalie asked, exasperated.

I closed my eyes in frustration as I tried to reel in my anger. "I turned off the camera to earn his trust. If he felt like he was speaking with me privately, I knew he would spill his guts, and that's exactly what happened."

"Is that so? What exactly did he tell you?" Rosalie asked begrudgingly.

"He told me that our undercover operation was pointless, and I believe him," I answered sharply.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me as she crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't like to be told that her plan was an epic failure.

"You do, do you? I find that not surprising," she said hatefully.

"Fine, be a bitch, but you need to know that there was no way we would have ever got close enough to Aro. He does background checks on his recruits. How long would have it taken before he figured us out…" I paused as I watched the small smile grace her face, my jaw dropped. "You fucking knew that? You were setting us up?"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Swan, how did you expect us to go about the situation? We needed people to lead us to his location," Rosalie said dismissively.

"By using us as bait?" I spat disdainfully.

The whole concept was fucking disgusting.

"We have to make sacrifices in this job. I thought you knew that," she said coolly.

"I make sacrifices for this god damn job all the time. That's not the issue. What you did was deceitful and cold hearted. How can you even call yourself a fucking leader?" My voice was filled with anger and the more I thought about her callousness, the more infuriated I became.

"Agent Hale, I thought you said you had everything under control here," Agent Reed stated out of nowhere.

Where the fuck did he just come from? I hadn't even noticed that he was standing next to Rosalie.

_Fucking ninja…_

"Peter, not right now…" Rosalie snarled at the little hobbit. She shot her icy blues right back at me. "You need to watch yourself, Swan, you are about to cross the line."

"No, Agent Hale, you just crossed the line," I said, raising my voice as pushed past her. "I'm fucking done! I quit!"

I was enraged, and the lack of sleep wasn't helping matters. The fact that I just quit my job didn't go unnoticed by me, but I had enough of all these fucking games Rosalie was playing. Ever since she came to Seattle and decided to lead this ill-fated undercover operation, things had been just going to hell.

Being used as bait didn't piss me off, in fact, I'd been down that road many times, what made me so angry was that Rosalie hid that piece of information from us. The whole plan to get close to Aro was to dupe us in the end. She lied over and over, and I couldn't see past her dishonesty.

I stormed up to Emmett and Alice. "Can we leave?"

"Um… I just…um," Emmett stuttered.

"What?" I snapped.

Alice reached out and touched my arm lightly. "Bella, you should really calm down."

"You know, I am so fucking sick and tired of people telling me to calm down. I want to go home—now!" I said in a hushed tone.

I really wasn't trying to make a scene, but if people kept on pushing me…there was no telling how large the explosion was going to be.

_Rose didn't get that memo…_

"Detective Swan, you really need to relax and take stock of the situation. The last thing you want to do is make rash decisions," Rosalie's condescending warning came from behind me.

Somewhere deep inside me, where my calm and rational thought was, agreed with her. I knew I was being overdramatic, and I knew I just needed sleep to come to terms with everything, but right now, I didn't see any of that. All I saw was my blinding rage, and Rosalie pointing out the obvious did nothing to calm me down. It made shit worse.

I spun around and glared at the amazon…fucking bitch was tall.

"Listen, Agent Hale, I'm going home because I need sleep. If you want my advice, I suggest you get Jane, Victoria, and James to agree to come over on our side, because honestly, having three detectives posing as students was never going to work…" I paused, taking a large breath in hopes to control my fury. "Is that clear?"

Rosalie stared at me in disbelief, and I wondered what was going through that pretty little head of hers? Was she going to be able to look past her ego and finally listen to me? As I watched the conflicting emotions on her face, it was clear she was fighting hard. She didn't want to relinquish her control. She didn't want me to be right.

"Go home, Swan," Rosalie ordered dully.

I scoffed. "Gladly."

I shot my eyes over at Emmett and he jumped to attention quickly. He nodded under my intense gaze and started to grab his belongings. Alice mumbled something about grabbing her purse as she hustled towards her desk. Rosalie and the large man child stomped off, leaving me alone with Captain Cullen. It was clear that he'd witnessed my whole tantrum and that realization made me feel like a complete ass, but what was done was done.

"I'm sorry," I murmured softly to him.

"Bella, I understand you have been through a rough night, and quite honestly, you should have left hours ago, but even if I had suggested that to you, what would you have said?" Captain Cullen asked me.

I laughed humorlessly. "I would have probably told you I was fine."

"Precisely. So, here's the deal. Go home, get some sleep, and return Monday morning fresh and collected, okay?"

"That I can do," I replied.

Captain Cullen placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. "Don't worry about things around here. It seems that Agent Hale and Agent Reed are going to dominante the case from here on out, and I'm not sure if the time limit still applies, but my guess is that their scrambling to make this case a success."

"Did you know about Agent Hale's plan to throw us in the case blindly and using us as bait?" I asked. The sadness and disappointment was evident in my voice.

"No, I didn't, but I don't think she did it with vicious intentions. You have to realize that she has people shouting and demanding orders at her every day. A little understanding would go a long way," Captain Cullen said warmly.

Now I felt like complete shit. If there was anyone who could talk me off the ledge, it would be my captain. He had this way of putting things in perspective for me with his undeniable realm of understanding. He could point me in the right direction without the badgering or the belittling, but with kindness and warmth. It was that approach that made me feel like such a hothead and a complete brat. Even if I didn't want to feel sympathy towards Rosalie, I felt myself surrendering.

_Damn it…_

"I know, Captain, and you're so right." I gave him a small smile. "Thank you for putting up with me."

He chuckled. "You're quite the handful, Detective..." He gave my shoulder one last gentle squeeze, "and you're welcome."

"Okay, ladies, were here," Emmett's said as he shook me awake.

My eyes opened slowly, and I saw that we were pulled alongside the condo. My mind was still so hazy, and all I really wanted to was to sleep, but I was glad to be home. My bed was calling to me and I didn't want to keep it waiting.

Thanking Emmett quickly for the ride home, I was comforted with his bear hug he gave me. It was so brotherly, I wanted to cry. I didn't deserve Emmett or Alice, especially after how I treated them. When we left the station, I made a point to apologize for being such a bitch to them. It was obvious that they didn't merit my wrath, and I tried not to give them lame excuses for my actions, because regardless of my reasons, it was uncalled for. My temper was something I needed to learn how to control. It was unfair to the people I loved to have to put up with it—which they did.

Thank god they were understanding and forgave me without hesitation.

It was a little after five in the morning when Alice and I trudged up the walkway to our apartment. My feet dragged at a slow and sluggish pace. As we rounded the corner, I briefly caught a glimpse of a mop of messy bronze, and it completely stopped me in my tracks. At first, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, and maybe it was a mirage…wishful thinking. I stepped closer in that general direction. I realized quickly that it was Edward, and he was waiting for me.

He sat on one of the steps that led up to our porch. He was dressed casually in faded jeans and a plain white V-neck t-shirt, and he was holding, what looked like breakfast. He wasn't paying attention to us as we approached, but that all changed the moment Alice stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. She clicked her heels on the cement…feigning agitation.

"Well, good morning, Mr. Masen," Alice chirped.

Edward looked up at the little pixie and smiled. "Morning, Alice."

"So, I see you brought breakfast," Alice stated as she held out her hand expectantly.

Edward looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language, and Alice shook her head as she snatched the bag from his hands. Of course, he didn't fight her as she went skipping off towards the house. He looked so good sitting there, and I couldn't get over how much I craved him. It was like he really didn't have to try to look good, he just did, and I was acutely aware of how tragic my appearance must have looked right about now.

"Hey," I greeted shyly.

Edward stood up and gave me a guilty smile. "Hey…um, I brought breakfast, but Alice stole it."

"I saw that," I replied, laughing.

He reached out to take my hand, but I was too tired to beat around the bush, and ended up throwing myself into his arms. It was crazy how complete I felt when I was near him. The pounding of his heart against my chest matched my own. The feel of his breath on my neck sent my body into frenzy. It was sensation overload and it nearly overwhelmed me.

"I'm glad you're here," I whispered.

"Me, too, baby. It has been hell all night, and I couldn't seem to get to sleep…so, I figured I would bring some breakfast or something." Edward chuckled softly. His face fully immersed in my hair.

I pulled away from him and smiled. "Would you like to come in and go to bed with me?"

"Hmm, sounds kinky," he joked as he waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Not like that, perv," I groaned.

He chuckled. "Hey, I'm a man. What do you expect from me?"

I shrugged, because I didn't expect anything from him, and I sure as hell didn't want him to change. I interlaced my fingers with his, tugging on him as I led the way into the house. When we stepped inside, I was surprised to see that Jasper and Alice were standing in the foyer. They were holding each other in an intimate embrace, and I realized this was the first time I actually saw them together. The scene before me was staggering. Jasper towered over Alice, but it wasn't weird…it looked right. His forehead rested on hers, both of their eyes closed, and I suddenly felt like I was intruding. The love and devotion that emanated from them was undeniable.

"Get a room," Edward joked, breaking the silence.

Both their eyes shot over to where Edward and I stood, and Jasper gave us a faint smile.

"We have a room…we just got side tracked," Alice retorted.

My eyes narrowed at the two of them as I realized that only Edward was waiting outside and I never saw Jasper.

"How did you get in?" I asked bluntly.

Alice looked away quickly and Jasper chuckled.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I sort of have a key," Jasper answered sheepishly.

"Oh," I replied lamely.

What was I to say to that? Alice had already given Jasper a key? Apparently, asking me, her _roommate_, if it was okay to give her boyfriend a key never occurred to her.

_She's lucky that I am too exhausted to fight._

"Anyways, Jasper and I are going to bed…perhaps we'll do dinner later?" Alice inquired as she pulled Jasper towards the stairs.

"Um, sure." I answered, not knowing really what else to say.

"Night." Jasper winked.

I sat dumbfounded as I watched the two lovebirds ascend the stairs. My mind was in a fog and my eyes were heavy with exhaustion. It wasn't long before Edward was calling for my attention as he peppered my neck with his soft, tantalizing kisses.

"Shall we go to bed," he murmured against my flushed skin.

"Absolutely," I answered without pause.

Two minutes later, Edward and I lay in my bed, wrapped up in each other's arms. The feel of him was like coming home, and the tranquility that came over me seemed to wash the night's worries away. When I was with Edward, I never thought beyond us. It was just him and me. Everything else faded away. The only thing that didn't fade was the irrational fear that what we had would disappear. That one day the feeling would leave, and the mere thought sent a surge of panic through me.

Edward sensed my mood change instantly. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Edward, can I ask you something?" I asked softly.

"Of course, baby, you can ask me anything," he murmured into my neck.

"Does this scare you?"

"Does what scare me?" Edward asked back.

"This—us. The fact that we have known each other for only three weeks, that we have progressed so much in such a short span of time. Are we are being stupid and rash in our feelings for one another? Do you think it's actually possible for us to love each other the way we do? Maybe we are too wrapped up in the feeling of a new romance…like teenagers. Does all of this scare you?" I rambled, almost incoherently.

There was a long silence, and I tensed immediately. Even though I asked him the question, I wanted to retract it from the universe. The conversation was something I needed to know the truth to, but I was afraid that I wasn't going to like the answer I got. It was a double-edge sword. I wanted to know, but was scared to know. What if he realized that he didn't really love me, and all it took for me was to point out the obvious to him? This morning was the first time I'd seen Alice with Jasper, and what I saw between them was indisputable. The look in his eyes as he stared at Alice was…heart stopping. It had literally taken my breath away, and I wondered if that was what Edward and I looked like to other people. I could have sworn in several occasions that I saw the same look from Edward, but was that wishful thinking? Was I only seeing what I wanted to see?

As the silence lengthened, I feared the worst.

Edward hugged me tighter to him. "I don't know how to answer that, baby. I know what other people think, and I would be lying if I said I wouldn't judge other people's sanity if I saw them moving as fast as us." he paused and I died a million times as he confirmed my fear, "but I know what I feel for you, and as hasty as all that seems, I would never give it up."

"So, you're telling me that we are moving too fast and perhaps we need more time," I said as a statement and less as question.

"No, not at all. In fact, the word _time_ annoys me. Why do I need more time to figure out I love you? People always use that term 'it takes time,' but I don't think that applies to _us, _because the more time I spend with you, the more I find myself loving you…" He sat up and pulled my face to his. He looked down at me as he caressed my cheek. "Do you need more time, Bella? Is that what this is all about?"

Even though it shouldn't have, his question threw me off guard. Was that the impression I gave him? Did he think I was the one having the doubts?

"No, I don't need more time to figure out I love you—I just…I wanted to know what you thought. I needed you to confirm to me that we weren't crazy and that all of this was real," I answered wholeheartedly.

"Of course it's real." Edward chuckled as he leaned down and kissed me softly. He pulled back and gazed at me, piercing me with his emerald greens. "Love is not something that is easily explained. It just _is._ Did my mom tell you how long she dated my father before they were married?"

"No," I replied.

"Two months."

My eyes narrowed as I tried to comprehend his statement. "Two months? Really? Wow."

"Yep, only two months and my father said he would've married my mom the first time he saw her, but of course, he figured it was too soon," he said with a faint smile.

"What about your mom? What did she think when she saw your dad?" I asked.

"The same thing."

"So, both of them wanted to get married the moment they saw each other, but didn't because they feared it was too soon?" I asked as I tried to wrap my head around the notion.

Edward nodded. "You see, baby, time is irrelevant. The people who need more time are the people who are not sure of their feelings. I don't need more time…I never have."

There was that look again, the same look I witnessed with Jasper and Alice, and I started to believe that time was irrelevant. It had been a non issue since day one, but I was too stupid and too scared to realize that. I even went as far as to try to explain my intense feelings for him as lust. Sure, the lust was there, Edward was gorgeous, but it went deeper than that, and that was what the pull was about. Even though I spent most of my time in our relationship in denial, I couldn't help but see the connection we shared, and the guilt I felt for being one of those people, who felt they needed more time, would always be there. Edward stated he was always so sure about us. I wished more than anything, that I could tell him the same.

There was nothing like the present.

"I don't need more time, either," I declared.

"No more time?" he asked earnestly.

"I've had enough time, Edward. I know that I want you. I know that we belong together. Time will never change that," I answered honestly.

Edward gazed at me as his eyes searched my face, seeming to look for something. I reached up and smoothed his brow. He smiled at my touch and nodded as if he was decided. I cocked my head at him curiously.

_What is he thinking?_

"Why don't we just do it then?" he asked in a whisper.

"Do what, baby?" I countered softly as I marveled at his beautiful face.

"Why don't we just get married?"

**A/N: Awe, I love Edward…please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews…I cherish them all.**

**Special thanks to my amazing beta xrxdanixrx and validating beta shabbyapple**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all rights and property of Twilight characters.**

Chapter 22

**BPOV**

"_Why don't we just do it then?" he asked in a whisper._

"_Do what, baby?" I countered softly as I marveled at his beautiful face._

"_Why don't we just get married?"_

"You mean right now?" I asked incredulously.

"Not unless you have a minister hiding in your closet," Edward said, chuckling.

I shifted away from him slightly, sitting into an erect position, and suddenly wide awake. He watched my every move as he waited for me to give him an answer. An answer to a question I never expected him to ask. How was I to answer something I never even thought about? Not once in my twenty-eight years had I ever thought about marriage. Not even when I was a little girl. No, I was the girl who was with the boys making mud patties. All of this was so sudden, and I felt myself starting to panic.

But I didn't want to lose him.

"You must be sleep deprived," I said through nervous laughter.

He narrowed his eyes at me and huffed with displeasure. "And you're avoiding the question."

"I'm not avoiding," I cried. "I'm just trying to give you another chance to ask me the proper way."

_The proper way? _My inner-Bella looked at me irritably suspiciously.

"The proper way?" Edward asked, puzzled.

Where was I going with this? Two minutes ago, I declared forever with him, but now, I was getting skittish with the proposal of marriage? I didn't want to tell him it was too soon, that we needed more time, because I had already told him that I didn't need more time. I was certain about my feelings for him. None of that was a lie, and I knew he was the one for me, but for some reason I couldn't wrap my head around the idea of marriage. What would people think? Was I that type of person to go off and do something on a whim?

Also, did I even _want_ to get married? It bothered me that I didn't know for sure, either way, and if I was being completely honest with myself, I was scared. Marriage carried a certain amount of connotation with it, and I needed time to process what that meant to me. It fucking didn't help matters with my increasing exhaustion, and my beyond fried brain. It was impossible to avoid the situation now. He had put marriage out on the table. My options were limited.

I _couldn't_ ignore the question…

But what I _could_ do was stall him. There had to be a way to deviate the conversation, and the only way to do that was play on his romantic side. Truthfully, when it came to knowing what a romantic marriage proposal entailed, I had no clue, but I knew the way he proposed marriage wasn't exactly swoon worthy.

_Even though it still made my heart go pitter-patter…_

"Yes, the proper way. You know…bended knee, a diamond ring, and flowers of some sort," I said, listing off the most clichés shit ever.

He gave me a warm smile and nodded. "You're right. You deserve something more grand than a half-ass proposal…" he trailed off as he looked at me with hopeful eyes.

It took a second for me to register what he was getting at, but it didn't take me long to figure it out, and the shock had taken away my filter.

"You _still _want an answer?" I inquired disbelievingly.

"Apparently, I just got it," Edward answered sadly.

_Oh shit!_

Great. Perfect. Fucking awesome. I'd officially broken his heart in two, because my actions right now didn't match the words I'd been saying only moments ago. What the hell was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just say yes to him? Even the reasons I had listed off in my head were starting to sound lame. There was no reason to say no. I had every reason to say yes…so why hadn't I said it yet?

"You're such a jerk," I said angrily as I grabbed my pillow and hit him with it.

He looked at me stunned. His hair was disheveled from the massive blow. "What?"

"Ugh, you're just so…irritating!" I growled as I hit him again.

Edward held up his hands to block the pillow as I hit him repeatedly with it. I was so mad at him for putting me in this situation. How could he ask me something like that? And it was completely out of the blue, too. Okay, so it wasn't _exactly _out of the blue, but still, it threw me for a fucking loop. What was he thinking? Didn't he know any better? Didn't he know me at all? Finally, he got a hold of the pillow and snagged it from me. He looked up at me with a mixture of fury and confusion.

"I don't consider this foreplay, Bella," Edward informed me with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I am so glad you find this hilarious."

In truth, I was, but I wasn't about to back down.

"Well, my girlfriend just said no to my marriage proposal, and then started bashing me with her pillow. I've got to find humor somewhere," he said dejectedly.

"I didn't say no," I reminded him.

"No, but you didn't say yes, either, and I know that look you get when you're trying to deflect a situation," he said as he caressed my brow.

"I still stand by my original point," I stated stubbornly.

"Which point?" he asked softly.

"The marriage proposal…it wasn't very romantic. '_Hey let's just do it and get married'_," I said in my best imitation of Edward.

He chuckled and shook his head at my impersonation. "Do I really sound like that?"

"Yes, you do," I confirmed adamantly.

"Well, I'm sorry for that, because that was just atrocious." He laughed, and I rolled my eyes. He cleared his throat and looked at me seriously. "Look, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want everything with you. That includes marriage, kids…the whole enchilada. I guess I understand you being taken back by my overzealousness, but I don't think with you. I just feel."

God, why did he have to be so damn sweet? I really wanted to stay mad at him and ignore that he even proposed, but his words were so endearing, and so filled with love. Now, I wished I would have said yes when he asked me, but I missed my chance, and now the moment was ruined—by me.

_I am such a ruthless bitch!_

"I want that, too," I said as I leaned into him.

He looked at me doubtfully. "You don't have to do this, Bella."

"I know," I sighed ruefully.

He pulled me into a tight hug, and I rested my head on his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around his waist. Man, why was I such a basket case? I'd accused Edward of being sleep deprived, but now I was starting to think it was me. Anyone in my shoes would have jumped at the chance to marry this man. There were plenty of women lining up to take my spot. Hell, some of them just craved for him to bat an eyelash their way, and there I sat, with him in my arms, proposing marriage, and I didn't say yes?

_This is insanity!_

I sighed. "Can we have a redo?"

"A redo?" Edward asked, rubbing his hands up and down my back.

"Yes, like a do-over? I fucked up," I admitted.

"Bella, it's okay, I'm not upset," he said reassuringly.

"I know, but I am. So, please, ask me again," I implored desperately.

Edward pulled away and looked me in the eyes. The green orbs penetrated me as if he was reading my every thought. It was so exhilarating in a way to be under his intense gaze, and I felt myself melting into him as my body gave away. He smiled sweetly as he kissed me chastely on the forehead.

"Don't worry; I will—but not today," he said decisively.

"When will you ask again?" I asked pathetically.

_Lord, now I'm just being annoying…_

"I'll ask you when we're both ready," he answered matter-of-factly.

This meant he would ask me again when he thought _I_ was ready.

"I'm ready now," I declared eagerly.

Edward didn't answer me, but instead gave me a quick kiss on the lips. He lied back down onto the bed, pulling me along with him. My head was lying on his chest as he took his strong arms and wrapped them tightly around me. I held my breath as I waited for him to say something to me. It didn't matter what it was…I mean, he could tell me I wasn't ready for marriage or that I was. Hell, he could even call me a crazy bitch; I didn't care, just as long as he said _something_. The silence was excruciating, and I was rapidly losing my mind.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?" I asked defeatedly.

"Bella, you need sleep." Edward sighed.

"I can't sleep with things unresolved between us."

The silence loomed and I started to fear that perhaps he was mad at me, and was just being nice. You would think I would've been prepared for the unenviable, when a guy realizes he's bitten off more than he can chew with me, but I wasn't. As much as I tried to act cool and blasé about my relationship with Edward, I couldn't deny the truth. He was everything to me. It was crazy, obsessive, and wholly dependent on my part, but I was past the point of caring.

"Baby, I love you, okay? Just please do me a favor and try to sleep. I know you're exhausted," Edward pleaded.

It was obvious that I had hurt him. That simple truth pained me, and I racked my brain, searching for a solution. The worse part about it was that I knew he wouldn't accept a yes from me now, and with good reason. After the way I just acted, he would most likely perceive my "yes" as a way to subside the mounting guilt. So, that route was definitely out, but I needed to fix things, somehow. I wanted Edward to feel loved and wanted by me. How could I possibly prove that to him without having to say a word?

_Hmm, well…there is always that…_

Sometimes my wicked mind surprises me.

_It's now or never_, I decided.

I looked up at him coyly as I slid my hand down his stomach and into his pants. Admittedly, this was a low tactic on my part, but I was desperate. Sometimes, desperate times called for drastic measures.

Edward looked down at me suspiciously. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"Proving to you that I'm not tired," I answered mischievously.

It didn't take Edward long to respond to my touch as I felt his length harden under my firm grip. I glanced up quickly and saw that Edward's head was now thrown back and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut. I smiled at the effect I had over him.

Gradually, I started to stroke him, causing him to flinch slightly. I kept my eyes trained on his perfect face, searching for any signs that my advances were unwelcomed. My goal was to make him feel good. I didn't want to make him feel obligated in any way, but as far as I could tell…he was enjoying my touch.

I bit down hard on my bottom lip when his mouth parted slightly, letting a low and throaty moan.

_Fuck…that is so sexy!_

The skin beneath my hand was soft, and as I pumped him slowly and tantalizingly, I felt the intense blood flow pulsating just below the surface. My ear was glued to his chest as I completely allowed myself to be immersed in his increasing heartbeat and accelerated breathing. It was quite an ego boost to know that all his responses were caused by my simple, but proficient touch.

Edward's hands gripped my tank top as he let out a loud guttural moan. "Dammit."

Propping myself on my knees, I removed my hand from his pants, and his eyes flashed open. The look on his face was so fucking adorable. He was pouting like I just took away his favorite toy.

_Well, maybe I am his favorite toy…_

Shaking my head at him with amusement, my fingers reached out to make quick work of his jeans. Edward quickly reached down to still my hands. I looked up with a perplexed expression and saw that his face was etched with some unfounded guilt.

"You need sleep, baby," he said feebly.

"Edward, I already started something and I am going to see it to the end," I affirmed as I bumped his hands out of the way and continued with what I was doing before the interruption.

His brow furrowed with concern and I gave him a gentle smile, and silently begging him to trust me. It was true, I needed sleep, but I wanted him so much more. The fire that raged inside me was engulfing everything. All I wanted was him. Sleep could wait.

Edward saw my resolve and nodded as he finally let his body relax. He decided to give up the fight. It was a good fucking day.

What was so sexy about a man who wore button fly jeans? My fingers fumbled with his buttons as I gnawed on my bottom lip. It was hard to keep myself from attacking this man. Everything about him was so fucking irresistible. I'd never been the type of woman who enjoyed giving blow jobs; in fact, I did everything I could to avoid it in the past. However, everything was different with Edward. I mean, I was fucking salivating just to get my mouth around his cock. The urgency and anticipation I felt was tremendous. The need to taste him was fierce. My hands couldn't move fast enough.

Once unbuttoned, I grabbed the top of his jeans and started to pull them off of him as Edward lifted up his hips in an effort to help. The moment his pants were down his legs, my heart rate increased. I moved my body slightly to give Edward room as he kicked his jeans off the rest of the way. My eyes traveled back up to him and saw the remaining piece of clothing was his shirt and boxer briefs. I licked my lips as I saw that the boxers were having a difficult time containing his impressive manhood.

Edward looked at me with a smug smile, and I quickly realized that I had groaned…loudly.

"Shut up," I snapped, embarrassed.

He made the gestured with his fingers to his mouth like he was zipping up his lips and throwing away the key. Convinced that I wasn't going to be interrupted further, I hooked my fingers in his boxers and slid them down his body, effectively allowing his member to spring free. It didn't matter how many times I've seen Edward this way, it would always take my breath away. Everything about him took my breath away.

_Dear God, you did a good job with this one._

I straddled his legs, placing my ass on his mid thighs, while my eager hands roamed over his hard body. I tugged on the hem of his shirt, suddenly upset with the lingering article of clothing. Edward gazed up at me questioningly. The shirt was hindering my view, and I pulled the bottom of his shirt upward to express my desire to have it off. It didn't take him long to catch my drift as he sat up and removed his shirt. The happiness that welled up in me for having him this way was blinding, because I couldn't comprehend my surroundings anymore…all I saw was _him._

Now that I had no fabric blocking my view, I allowed myself to feast on his flawless form. Everything about him was perfect. From his broad shoulders, long and lean, yet muscular arms—all the way to his strong chest and washboard abs. The moment my eye caught sight of the coveted V, I nearly came undone right then and there.

Shifting my body so that my mouth was aligned with his penis, I caught a glimpse of Edward staring at me, and I was stunned by the emotion that rolled off him. He was watching my every move, but behind all that, I saw that he trusted me, and that trust came with ecstasy, because to be on top of him, fully dressed, while he lied naked before me, was incredibly erotic. He was at complete ease, and it made me feel powerful…like a dominatrix.

_I wonder if he would be down to wear my handcuffs._

Quickly dismissing that idle thought until a later date, I reached out and took a firm grip unto Edward's cock. He hissed in response, and I giggled at his keenness for my touch. My resistance was waning significantly, and I refused to wait any longer as I took him feverishly into my mouth. The taste of him was exquisite, and my tongue stroked the head of his penis, savoring the salty pre-cum.

He was fucking delicious.

Keeping my eyes locked on him as I sucked and licked his engorged member, I didn't want to miss anything. Edward closed his eyes, but his brow was furrowed with concentration. Now, I wouldn't say I was the best at giving a guy head, but I wasn't shitty at it. There were a few tricks that I had learned over time, and humming Lady Gaga was one of them, because these simple vibrations reverberated into his shaft…deep to the core. Edward bucked his hips, causing his cock to hit the back of my throat. It almost made me gag, but thankfully, I was able to recover quickly as I continued to work my mouth up and down his length. I decided to toss in another gem I'd learned. I threw my hand into the mix as I gripped onto his dick tightly, rotating my hand and making circular motions as I stroked him.

"Fuck," Edward growled as his eyes snapped open.

The next thing I knew, I was on my back and Edward was in between my legs hovering over me as he pressed himself against me. Confused, I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were hooded and darkening with desire.

_Oh my…_

**EPOV**

Bella laid at the edge of her bed, staring at me wide eyed. Her brown endless orbs were filled with confusion and unabated lust. She'd been surprised by my sudden assertiveness, but I couldn't stand not being inside her anymore, and as glorious it was to have her beautiful mouth on my cock, I just knew I needed to be surrounded by her warm walls. The tip of my penis was begging for entrance as I pushed it gently against her hot core —which was regrettably blocked by her pajama bottoms. Even through the fabric, I felt her wetness…

_Fuck, she's ready for me…_

I groaned, closing my eyes tightly as I fought to remain in control. What I wanted to do was to rip her pants off her and bury myself deep within her. Fuck, if I kept thinking like that, I would end up being a two pump chump, and neither of us wanted that. But like a masochist, I continued to press my luck. My hands had a mind of their own as I reached down in between us and pressed the tip of my fingers firmly on her center. She whimpered, bucking her hips upward in response.

_Shit…_

Gazing at her beautiful face as she bit down on her bottom lip, I saw that her nipples had hardened, and were now making themselves known through her tight tank top.

"Baby, let me see you," I pleaded gruffly.

Bella sat up to remove her tank quickly, exposing her perfect breasts to me. I didn't hesitate to take her soft, pink nipple into my mouth. She whimpered slightly as I sucked on her right nipple, while my thumb and forefinger pinched her left. It was driving her crazy, and I smiled arrogantly.

"Dammit," Bella cursed.

I broke away from the sweet torture that I was causing her hard peaks, and started to kiss along her collar bone. My hand quickly dipped into her pants, gliding my fingers between her moist lips.

"I want to see all of you," I murmured against her neck.

"Okay," Bella gasped.

Sitting back onto my heels, I grabbed the top of her pajama pants and started to peel them off her. Bella lifted up her slender hips so I could remove those damn pajama bottoms the rest of the way. My knuckles grazed along her soft skin, and my dick flinched with impatience. She kept a firm gaze on me, I smirked. She might've started this, but I was bound and determined to finish it. Once the pants were nothing more than a ball of fabric in my hand, I tossed them aimlessly across the room. I turned back to look at the goddess that was lying before me, and saw that she was looking at me apprehensively. My jaw dropped when I saw that her creamy, white, and silken skin was glistening with a slight sheen of sweat. She was stunning. It was nearly impossible to take my eyes off her or think of anything else. It wasn't until I noticed her watching me with this intense yearning that I came back to my senses. Bella was wet, aching, and waiting for me to take her. I refused to make her wait any longer.

Placing my hands gently on her knees, I parted her thighs, exposing her completely to me. Suddenly, staring at the promise land, I felt completely conflicted. On one hand, I wanted to take my time with her, caressing those slick folds with my fingers, or have my tongue dip out and lick her so I could have little taste. I licked my lips at the mere thought. There was also the other part of me that just wanted to fuck her…hard, quick, and rough. Two different routes, both rewarding in their own way. However, the choice was clear when I saw her wetness displayed on both of her thighs. It came down to what I wanted more.

I had to taste her.

Gliding my hands up her thighs, I pushed her legs open wider to accommodate me. As soon as my nose grazed her sensitive clitoris, I heard Bella's breath hitch as she drove her hands into my hair. The smell of her arousal was amazing, and I knew I had made the right choice. It wasn't long before my tongue reached out and lapped her drenched folds. The taste of Bella was just like I remembered. It was a taste entirely her own. It drove me crazy, and suddenly, I couldn't get an enough as my fingers found her opening and started to slide in and out of her effortlessly.

The moans that my simple manipulations elicited out her were making my cock throb. It didn't matter to me how much my dick was now hurting, begging me to give it some relief, I continued to lavish pleasure upon her. My tongue licked, flicked, and sucked with desperation as my two fingers curved inside of her, looking for that elusive g-spot. Bella's hips bucked wildly as she panted heavily. I knew she was close to her release. Her thighs closed around me, keeping immobile, and I fucking loved it. It was like I was cocooned in my girl, where the intoxicating aroma overwhelmed me, and the taste that rolled onto my tongue was fucking ambrosia.

"Oh god, Edward," I heard Bella cry.

Suddenly, Bella's body tensed as she climaxed, rocking her small frame. She tugged on my hair as she pushed my face further into her. The soft whimpers coming out of her mouth as she rode out her orgasm made me smile. It was such a fucking ego boost getting my girl off. Some guys only cared about getting theirs, but not me. Nope, I would take blue balls all day long, just so I could watch Bella cum over and over again.

She finally stilled as she released my hair, and her thighs relaxed, falling limply on the bed. Shifting myself up, I glanced up at her and saw that her eyes were closed tightly. There was a small smile on her lips.

She was fucking beautiful.

I started to kiss my way up to her, starting at her apex and ending at her lips. I had no clue why, and I wouldn't be able to ever explain it, but it was such a turn on when Bella allowed me to kiss her after I'd gone down her. It was erotic as I kissed her, knowing full well that she was tasting her own nectar. It drove me over the edge.

My girl didn't disappoint, either, because she deepened the kiss with such fervor, and her delicious tongue danced wildly with mine. It was too much to take, and before I knew it, I was inside of her. The feeling was amazing. It was always so warm, so wet, and so tight. It was like coming home. It felt so good…it felt _too _good.

_Fuck!_

Regrettably, I pulled out of her, causing Bella to frown. I couldn't get carried away with her, and had to stay responsible. Even though I wanted kids with Bella _someday,_ I knew that someday wasn't _today_.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked confused.

"I need a condom," I said as I got off the bed.

"I'm on birth control."

I froze as I turned back to look at her, and god damn was she a sight to see. There she lay, legs spread, skin flushed, and her locks messed up beyond repair. My control was waning significantly.

"Birth control?" I asked dumbly.

She nodded. "So, you don't have to worry about getting me pregnant."

That was all I needed to hear as I rushed back to my home. I grabbed Bella by the ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed. She looked up at me, stunned, but completely aroused by my aggressiveness. It was obvious that my girl loved a man who took control. I was more than willing to take control, and right now, all I wanted to do was flip her over and take her doggy style. Bella, sensing exactly what I wanted, rolled over unto her stomach, quickly getting into position. My eyes bulged as I stared at her round ass. It was glorious, and my dick twitched in response.

Taking my hands and placing them on her hips, I slowly slid into her, causing us both to gasp at the contact. The pace I created was slow at first, but the moment Bella started to moan and call my name, well, my cock took over, and the pace increased. The old familiar sensation was building as I pulled out of her completely, just to slam back into her forcefully. She yelped with pleasure, and I knew that my ass wasn't going to last long. I needed a distraction. Closing my eyes, I tried to focus on baseball, Jasper—fucking anything to stop my impending orgasm.

"Fuck, Edward, you feel so...ugh," Bella moaned.

It was past the point of no return as I caressed her perfect ass, pumping into her furiously. The soft waves of her chestnut hair cascaded down her back, and I reached out to grab a handful as I felt myself getting closer to my release.

"God, Bella," I grunted hoarsely.

Thrusting into her harder, I felt her walls start to tighten around me, indicating that Bella was coming, as well. That knowledge did nothing to help my restraint as I exploded inside her.

"Shit," I mumbled unintelligibly.

It'd had been the most intense orgasm that I'd ever experienced, and it left me astounded as I collapsed onto the bed. Cold shivers were coursing through my body, and I pulled Bella onto my chest in an effort to capture her warmth. She instantly was my blanket, and I felt whole. The grasp I had on her tightened as I refused to let her go.

As soon as I felt my heart rate return to normal, the overwhelming exhaustion took over. It was long before I was dreaming of chocolate brown and strawberry fields.

I didn't have to open my eyes to know that she was still there. The heat from her soft body, and the intoxicating fragrance of freesia and strawberries was all the evidence I needed. But still I craved to see her, just so I could reaffirm that my suspicions were true. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and I saw an ocean of chestnut hair. Bella was wrapped around me, her head rested on my chest, and even from this hindered point of view, she was still the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid my eyes on.

_And she's mine._

When I proposed to her earlier this morning, I couldn't exactly explain what the hell I was thinking. I just got so excited with her declaration. The moment she told me that she didn't need more time and that she wanted me…I just reacted. Stupidly, I thought she understood. I assumed that she wanted the same things as me. When I told her about my parents, it seemed like her feelings echoed mine. Why waste time when you knew the person you were with was yours forever?

Did I think she was going to say yes?

_Without a doubt. _

Was I surprised when she hesitated and practically said no?

_Not really. _

I think that was why I took her rejection so well, because deep down, I knew she loved and wanted me, but Bella had no clue what she wanted in life. There were the obvious wants and needs that people often exhibited, of course, but Bella never cared to look into her future. She didn't think like that. She didn't foresee herself twenty years down the road.

Could I fault her for that?

But could she really fault me because I did? Or the fact that when I was alone in my classroom I often pondered what my life would be like with her, and at times, I would imagine ten, twenty, or sometimes forty years down the road.

So what if I had imagined our wedding day or how many children we would have, and god forbid, what our dog's name would be…What was the big deal?

His name was Oliver, by the way.

So what if I was getting ahead of myself…sue me.

It didn't really bother me that I was acting like a damn woman. I mean, what straight guy thought of these things? Most men my age hated the idea of marriage, and often would string their girls along for years and years. Fuck, I mean, I even did that shit with Tanya. She never pressured me to marry her, but she would drop hints. She thought she was being all covert and shit, but I knew her game. She would make her intentions perfectly clear every time she dragged me into ring stores…_just for fun._

I think even the world's biggest moron would catch on with those tactics.

Now it felt like the tables were turning, and karma was a vengeful bitch. How sad was it that I was contemplating taking Bella to a ring shop and telling her to pick one out? I doubt she would be easily persuaded, especially after she beat me senseless with her pillow, in a way to express her anger towards me for popping the question. To say my ego wasn't bruised would be a lie, and even when the realization hit her, I couldn't help but think that she didn't want me the way I wanted her. She begged me to ask her again, but the moment was ruined. When she schooled me on the proper way to propose to her, I felt like shit. How lazy of an asshole was I? She was right, it was unromantic, she deserved better.

There wasn't a doubt in my mind; I would ask her again, but not today; In fact, I wanted to do it right and the traditional way. She really hadn't mentioned much about her father, but I had learned he lived in Forks, Washington. That was like a three to four hour drive. It would take me one Saturday to drive down there and ask Mr. Swan for his daughter's hand. If he gave me his blessings, I knew exactly what I would do. I would do what Bella asked, down to every last detail…bended knee, a diamond ring, and some sort of flower.

I smiled at the thought.

_Damn, I really am a woman._

Bella begun to stir, and I pushed her hair away from her face. She hummed as soon as I touched her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, into a tighter grip. There was no way I was going to let this beautiful creature go. No matter what she wanted, I would give it to her, no questions asked.

"Morning, beautiful," I greeted as I brought her lips up to mine and kissed her.

She gave me a faint smile as she snuggled into the crook of my neck. "What time is it?"

My eyes roamed her bedroom, looking for something to tell me the time. There, in the far right of her room, on the dresser, was the alarm clock. It took me a second to process the time. It couldn't be that late.

"Shit, it's already six in the evening," I informed her, shocked as hell.

Damn, we slept the whole day away.

"Ugh, really?" Bella groaned.

"I'm afraid so," I said regrettably.

Bella removed herself from my arms and sat up straight. Her hair was in disarray, and her eyes were still halfway closed. She looked so damn adorable, and I couldn't stop the chuckles that escaped my mouth. She looked at me hatefully, or at least, that was what she tried to express, but it came out all wrong. As tired as she was, there was no way she would have the strength to fight against me. Bella seemed to figure that out pretty quickly, because she huffed with annoyance.

"You don't look so hot yourself, Mr. Masen," Bella said with a raspy voice.

She glared at me from over her shoulder as I stared at the soft, porcelain skin of her bare back, and without conscientious thought, I reached out to feel her, but she stood up too swiftly and out of my grasp. Disappointed, but not deterred, I opted to just watch her as she walked around the room, picking up random items of clothing, and putting them on. I frowned. It was such a shame for her to cover up that beautiful and perfect body of hers, but I figured she wanted to get out of this room and back out into the real world.

Not me, though. I would be perfectly happy if we banished ourselves in this room for the rest of our lives. Of course, clothing would be optional.

"Liar," I retorted teasingly.

Bella looked at me and gave me a shy smile. My dick instantly responded, which caused a fit of giggles from her. I narrowed my eyes, but she simply shrugged her shoulders, picking up my jeans and tossing them at me.

"Get dressed, handsome, I'm starving," Bella instructed.

As if on cue to prove her point, her stomach let out a loud and thunderous rumble. She winced slightly, looking all flustered and embarrassed.

"Indeed." I chuckled as I stood up to put on my jeans.

Glancing over at Bella, I found that she was watching me—no, ogling would be more like it, and I looked at her questioningly.

"You know, I have no problem going for round two," I said suggestively as I let my pants hang slightly off my hips.

Bella's eyes continued to gawk at me, and suddenly, I felt very insecure.

"Jesus, Bella," I swore. "Is that all I am to you is a piece of meat?"

She smirked. "Mmm, I was just thinking about later tonight…" She paused as her face flushed a crimson red. I cocked my head to the side, wondering what could've caused that beautiful blush. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," I answered rather eagerly.

She smiled at my response and started to chew on that bottom lip of hers. It was the sexiest thing she did, and it wasn't contrived like when some women did it, and I assumed Bella wasn't even aware when she was doing it, but it elicited a strong reaction from me. It always did.

"Well, I was just wondering how open you were…sexually," she said subtly.

My brows raised in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Um…yah," she said bashfully as she looked away from me.

I was thrown by her question, because it was the last thing I expected her to ask. As of date, Bella and I had had some pretty intense encounters…but, what did she mean by open. What did she have in mind? My brain was a chaotic mess as I stared at her, speechless. There were a lot of things we could do. She just had to say the word.

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked suddenly, her voice was layered with trepidation.

"What _are you _thinking?" I countered.

She fidgeted as she stared at me. What I wouldn't give to get into that mind of hers. She was so unpredictable and I found myself hanging on her every word.

"Well, it's just a thought, but I was wondering if you would be interested in using…" Bella paused as she walked over to her purse and started digging through it. She looked up at me and smiled. "You can always say no, but how comfortable are you with using these?"

Bella removed her hand from her purse and along with it came a pair of handcuffs. I gulped and hardened at the same time. Was she serious? How hot was that? Who would have thought that Bella was into kink in the bed—fuck me! Then again, what if she did this with all her other boyfriends, and this wasn't something new she wanted to try with me. As I stared at the handcuffs that were lying idly in her palm, I started to wonder if she used those _specific_ ones on an ex-boyfriend of hers. Could I look past that?

I frowned considerably and Bella shoved the handcuffs back into her purse.

"Forget it, it was a stupid idea!" Bella said hastily as her face flushed a beet red.

She turned away from me and headed towards the door. It dawned on me that she took a risk by putting herself out there and asking me. Instead of thinking about what she was offering me, I had to jump to conclusions, and my reaction looked like I was appalled about the idea. That was furthest from the truth. My problem was that I was territorial. I couldn't change her past or erase the guys she'd been with, but I didn't like to think of them, either. It pained me to think of the men who caressed her before me. The ones who were able to worship her before I had a chance to, and in the end, that was what bothered me above all else.

"Bella, I've got a question, and please be honest," I said as I caught her hand and pulled her to face me.

Her brow was furrowed and causing the V creases in her forehead. She looked nervous, but nodded slowly.

"How many…um, shit. Well, how many guys did you offer that to?" I asked carefully.

She looked at me with a perplexed expression, and I nodded towards her purse. Her eyes bulged out of her head in understanding.

"Is that what you're worried about?" she questioned tenderly.

"Of course, I am," I replied simply.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, digging her fingers into my hair, scratching my scalp with her nails. The feeling was amazing and I felt myself relax. She had the power to soothe me with the slightest touch. Suddenly, I had forgotten what we were even talking about.

"No, baby, I never used my cuffs on anyone…well, except for perps, but I never slept with _them_," Bella said reassuringly as she kissed along my jaw line.

I grimaced. "Do you have to say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"You just say it so nonchalantly. You have no idea what the mere thought of you with somebody else does to me, do you?" I inquired glumly.

She pulled back from me and looked me squarely in the eyes. "I do and I'm sorry, but I swear you're the only one I asked. In fact, the idea only occurred to me today."

"Today? Really…when?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, it was when I had you stripped down and I was fully dressed," Bella admitted blushingly.

"Ah, so you want me to wear them," I concluded, smirking at the little vixen.

"It was just a thought," she shrugged coolly, but looked at me with hopeful expression.

I narrowed my eyes at her teasingly. "What am I going to do with you Ms. Swan?"

"I don't know, Mr. Masen, exactly what would you like to do with me?" she asked as she reached around and rubbed her palm against the bulge in my jeans.

I growled as I found her lips and kissed her feverishly. The woman was driving me crazy, and I knew I had to have her. She pressed her tiny body against mine as she opened her mouth and granted me entrance. The taste of her was exquisite, from head to toe, she was divine. My hands found her ass quickly, squeezing her cheeks hard. She yelped, and I smiled against her lips.

Walking her back slowly towards the bed, I hoped we could try out those handcuffs of hers. It was all my mind could think of as I laid her down gently onto the bed. She didn't hesitate to part her legs for me so I could lie in between them comfortably. I was chewing on her delicious bottom lip, when the shrill ring of the phone startled us.

"I have to get that," Bella told me as she reached around me.

"Can't you let the voicemail get it?" I asked, frustrated.

"It might be the station, Edward," Bella argued as she pushed against me gently.

Rolling off Bella dejectedly, I watched as she quickly grabbed her phone.

"Detective Swan," she answered formally. She listened and then her eyes went wide like saucers. "Dad, err…hi, how are you?"

Shifting into a sitting position, I tried to listen closely to this unexpected call. Bella looked flustered as she listened to her dad talk on the other line. It was the first time I saw her interact with family. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable, and I didn't know if it was because of him or me.

"That's so great, Dad. So, Sue is good?" She smiled into the phone.

It would seem that our sexy time had come to an end, and I felt that she needed privacy to talk to her father. Besides, I had to take a leak and get something to drink. Standing up, Bella shot me a worried glance, so I quickly bent down and kissed her forehead in an effort to pacify any concerns of her. She gave me an apologetic look, and I wanted to tell her it was okay. I searched around the room for my t-shirt and saw that it was hanging from her curtains.

_Damn, I didn't know it huffed that far…_

Once I was fully clothed, I gestured to her that I was going to leave, and she nodded in understanding. Stepping out of Bella's room and walking into the hallway, I was met with a wide eyed Alice. It looked as though she was coming out her room, as well, and hadn't expected to see me. However, once her brain caught up with her, she ran across the hall and flung herself into my arms. I was stunned by the sudden death grip that Alice had me in, and I just stood there, completely immobilized. I wasn't sure what to do with my arms, so I decided to pat her head.

"Hello, Alice," I said uncomfortably.

She pulled back and gave me a warm smile. "Hi, Eddie," I winced at the nick name and she giggled slightly. "Jasper told me to call you that. He said you hated that name."

"That would be correct," I confirmed.

"Sorry about throwing myself at you. I was just so excited to see you there," Alice explained flippantly.

That made no sense whatsoever, because it wasn't like Alice didn't know I was here.

"Why?" I asked voicing my confusion.

She rolled her eyes at me like it should have been obvious. "You're with Bella…duh!"

That didn't explain anything; in fact, she was being more cryptic than ever. She'd been hanging out with Jasper entirely way too much. When she saw that I was still baffled, she sighed.

"This morning, when I saw you, I was exhausted and could only focus on sleeping, but now that I'm wide awake and bushy tailed, I'm taking stock of the situation, and I wanted to thank you for not running. Bella is so much better with you in her life, and I know it took a lot of patience from you to stick with her. She can be a daunting task at times," Alice clarified.

"You make it sound a lot harder than it actually is. Loving Bella is not a task, Alice. In fact, it's effortless," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Alice grinned widely at me as she threw herself into another damn hug. This little pixie was very tiring. I gently wrapped my arms around her and surrendering into her overzealousness. However, it was during the mid-hug fiasco that Jasper chose to walk out of Alice's room. His eyes met mine, and I looked at him pleadingly. He had to save me from his girl, but instead, he chuckled softly, shaking his head as he headed downstairs.

_Traitor!_

"I'm so happy," Alice mumbled into my chest.

"Alice, I appreciate your gratitude towards me, but I didn't do anything spectacular. Bella is the one who saved me. She's the one who brought me out of my trivial existence. I was just lucky enough to find her," I conveyed truthfully.

She pulled away and looked up at me. Her deep hazel eyes were watering and I had no clue what was happening. I understood she was delighted to see her friend happy, but the tears were throwing me off.

"Oh, Edward, you're so sweet," Alice beamed.

I chuckled. "If you say so, Alice."

Finally releasing me from her death grip, she looked around me and at Bella's closed bedroom door.

"Is Bella still sleeping," she asked suddenly.

"No, she's on the phone with her father," I explained.

"Charlie?" Alice squealed, loudly.

She brushed past me with such force that I went stumbling a few inches. I watched as she opened the door to Bella's room, slamming it behind her. It was almost cartoonish the way the whole thing went down and I couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity. Alice said Bella was a daunting task, but I really started to feel for Jasper. Who could keep up with that pixie? I was with her for less than five minutes and I already felt like I could use a nap.

Descending the stairs towards the first level, I pondered over Alice's enthusiasm. It made me uncomfortable that she gave me all the credit. She had the whole thing backwards, and there was no way I could ever explain to Alice the way Bella changed me. There were times I didn't even realize the vast changes, but Jasper often commented on it.

The day that Tanya visited and Jasper had caught Bella and me in my classroom, he had told me that I was a different man. This wasn't news to me, because in some aspect I already knew that, but he started to tell me why, and that information surprised me.

_We both watched as Bella left, and the grin refused to leave my face. She was like the best Prozac. It didn't matter what kind of mood I was in, she was guaranteed to brighten it up. Anyone from a five radius could see my cheesy ass smile…it was getting out of control._

_Jasper chuckled. "Well, I never saw that kind of reaction when you were with Tanya, that's for damn sure."_

"_What does Tanya have to do with anything?" I asked him, confused and slightly annoyed that he was bringing her up._

"_She has everything to do with it, Edward...you know, I ran into her in the hallway today," Jasper said with a raised eyebrow._

_I ran my hands through my hair with exasperation. "Fuck. Did she say anything to you?"_

"_Not really. She looked pissed, and I've learned to stay out of her way when she's pissed. It kind of scared me to see her here, though," Jasper admitted._

"_Scared? Why?" _

"_I feared you decided to get back with her again…" I looked up at him skeptically, and he rushed to explain himself. "Granted, this was before I walked in on you and Bella, but you realize why I was so concerned, right?"_

_I sighed. "I guess. Apparently, not too many people were a fan of Tanya."_

"_Yes, I have to admit that I absolutely loathed Tanya. The way she disregarded your want and needs always aggravated me…especially how she looked down on you for being a teacher. What made her so high and—"_

"_Jazz, your point?" I asked, interrupting his tirade._

"_Oh, right, sorry. Anyways, like I said, Tanya wasn't a crowd favorite, and now that I've met Bella…I've gotta say, she's incredible. Bella is beautiful, charming, and…and right for you," Jasper told me fervently._

"_You think Bella is right for me?" I asked him quietly._

"_Yes," he said without hesitation. "I mean, I have only known you with Tanya, but in comparison to Bella, I see the difference."_

"_I don't see how the difference in looks has anything to do with it." _

"_No, Edward, a difference in you," Jasper said sternly as he placed his hand on my shoulder._

"_In me?" I scoffed._

"_Okay, now don't kill me, but I'm only going to use Tanya as an example, because it'd been the only relationship I've ever seen you in," he told me as I nodded in understanding. "With Tanya, you seemed happy, but it never really reached your eyes. It was like you were on autopilot, and after you broke up with her, your mood changed for the better, but only slightly. I saw the change in you last week. The smile plastered on your face was, well, it was what I always wanted for you. Even then, I didn't think your smile could get any brighter, but when I saw you with Bella today. I knew it, it was practically radiating from you. That's all the evidence I need."_

"_Thanks, Jazz," I said quietly._

"_Please, man, I'm stoked to see you happy. It's about time," Jasper chuckled as he punched me lightly in the arm._

"Hey, douche-ward, what are you doing?" Jasper's amused voice brought me abruptly back to the present.

He was standing at the entrance of the kitchen holding a spatula, and I looked at him incredulously.

"What are you doing, Betty Crocker?" I snickered.

He noticed that I was staring at the spatula, and he looked up at me sheepishly. "Um, I thought it would be nice to help the ladies cook dinner."

"What happened to the plan to go out?" I asked disappointedly.

"Well, Alice and I talked about that, and even though the girls are no longer obligated to attend school, we just want to wait before we go public," Jasper said.

"Let me guess, you guys haven't told Rosalie yet, have you?" I inquired, knowing all too well that they haven't.

"Technically no, but we will…we just need more time," Jasper confessed.

It was clear to me that if Alice and Jasper could get away without ever telling anyone about their relationship, they would. It was only me who wanted my relationship displayed to everyone. I wanted people to know that Bella was mine. It didn't matter who knew, just as long as they did. That was partly the reason I asked Bella to marry me…what better way to declare that she was mine.

_Bella Masen. Mrs. Masen…Mrs. Bella Masen._

"Oh no, Edward, I know that face…what did you do?" Jasper asked me suspiciously.

"What face, Jazz?" I asked, baffled.

He pointed the spatula at me. "You asked her to marry you?"

"How the hell did you know that?"

"Holyshit, you did!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Fuck, keep your voice down, dumbass," I hissed as I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

My eyes widened when I saw the mess that Jasper made when he attempted to make dinner. It was a disaster. It looked as though he emptied all the contents of the refrigerator onto the counters. I didn't know exactly what he planned on making, but apparently, it involved a lot of flour, because that shit was everywhere.

"Jesus, Jazz. Did you have a seizure trying to make dinner? You know the girls are going to kill you when they see this fucking mess," I scolded.

"Not me," Jasper said quickly as he shoved the spatula into my hand. "They'll be pissed at you."

"Oh no, you don't," I said as I slammed the spatula into his chest and backed away from him.

"Edwarrrd," Jasper whined as he held the spatula out to me.

"What are you, five? Fuck, man up," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Jasper's shoulders slumped and he looked around the kitchen. It was a sight to behold, my best friend standing in a catastrophe of a kitchen, fucking petrified of two women. It was comical, and I refused to take blame. No, what I wanted was to go out to eat. Other than my first date with Bella, and my dad's benefit, I'd been cooped up. I wanted to get out, explore Seattle…I wanted to go to the Pike Place Market.

"Fine, I'll be a man about it, but can you do me a favor?" Jasper implored me.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, conceding.

"Can you help me clean?"

That did it. I finally broke out into a fit of laughter.

An hour later, after helping Jazz clean up his mess, and practically begging Alice to go out to dinner, we were seated at a quaint restaurant in the Pike Place Market called _Zig Zag Café._ It was so nice to be out in the real world again, and to be out with my girlfriend and my best friend was an extraordinary experience. The food was fucking amazing, and the drinks flowed between all four of us, but what really kept me captivated was Bella. In the past few weeks that I'd had known her, she seemed so serious all the time, and it was only brief glimpses did I witness her relaxed, fun loving side. It was a side I craved to see more often, and thankfully, tonight, that was exactly what I got. She never thought twice when I reached out to her hold her hand. It didn't bother her when I would push her hair aside so I could nuzzle into her intoxicating neck, drowning in her fragrance. She was relaxed and carefree the whole time. It was the first time I saw what life would be like with her. It gave me confidence.

After we finished up the second round of the house pie flatbread, Bella and Alice got up and headed off to the bathroom. Jasper and I sat in silence for a few minutes before he addressed me.

"So, we never finished our conversation," Jasper said all conspiratorially as he leaned over the table.

"Now? Jazz, the girls just went to the bathroom, we don't have that kind of time," I said, brushing him off.

"Their women, Edward, the bathroom is code for let's go talk about the men. They'll be in there for hours," Jasper stated, highly exaggerating.

"Fine, whatever," I said, forfeiting.

He looked at me expectantly. I sighed with frustration. Apparently, I was supposed to start the conversation.

"I asked her to marry me," I stated flatly.

"Uh huh, and what did she say?" Jasper urged.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" he asked with disbelief.

"Yup. She didn't say yes and she didn't say no. She told me to ask her again at a later date and do it the proper way."

Jasper sat silently as he mulled over my words, and then finally, what seemed like forever, he took a sip of his beer and nodded.

"Good for her," he said proudly. "At least one of you have a firm grip on reality."

_What?_

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, stunned.

He sighed as he set down his beer. "Edward, you both are moving way too fast."

His words stung and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was the judgment I knew I would get from people, but it fucking killed me that it was coming from Jasper. I thought of _all _people that he would understand…guess not.

"That's bullshit, Jazz. What does that even mean?" I asked stubbornly.

"You've known Bella for what, a month—at best? How well do you know her?"

"How well do you know Alice?" I retorted.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I know her very well, but I didn't ask Alice to marry me."

"Well, I guess you're not as sure about your relationship like I am about mine," I spat.

The words were coming out like vomit and I couldn't stop them. It wasn't mature of me to throw Jasper's relationship at him, but he was challenging my relationship with Bella. He was basically insinuating that my feelings for Bella were premature. If memory served me correctly, he came storming into my room that first day claiming that _he_ was in love. Not once did I tell him he was rushing shit, because I understood. I'd thought that his feelings for Alice were as strong as my feelings for Bella. Why was he now telling me that I was wrong? The nerve he had to sit there and tell me that I was rushing it. Who the fuck rushed the rest of their life? Why wait? I knew I wanted Bella. A couple years of dating wasn't going to change that.

It all seemed like a waste of time to me.

"I'm going to ignore that last comment, because I know you're just upset," Jasper spoke calmly as he took a big swig of his beer.

He was trying to keep his cool, because he didn't want to fight with me. I didn't get that memo.

"Explain it to me like I'm a two year old. Why do you say I'm moving too fast?" I questioned him, barely keeping the venom out of my voice.

"Because, it's just too soon to think about marriage with her. You need more time. Do you know how big of a commitment that is? What if doesn't work out? What if you end up getting a divorce?" Jasper asked, listing off the reasons on his fingers.

I shook my head at him and chuckled bitterly. "Those reasons are bullshit…" I looked at him pointedly, "and a fucking cop out. Did you even listen to yourself?"

"I think you need to take things slow. Enjoy the relationship, dude. What's wrong with that?" Jasper asked, throwing up his hands in frustration.

We were starting to make a slight scene and I scanned the room quickly, looking for any signs of Bella and Alice. As soon as I saw that we had a few more minutes and that the coast was clear, I sat back in my chair.

"Look, how many years would you say I was with Tanya?" I asked frankly.

Jasper's brow furrowed with confusion. "I don't know, five years."

"Exactly, five years with her. I took my time with her. I lived with her. I had _five_ years to decide whether she was the one for me, and all the time, I never felt an ounce of what I feel for Bella, for her. I'm not stupid, Jasper. I don't make rash decisions about just anything or anyone for that matter, but with Bella…it's just different. I mean, didn't you say that yourself? Didn't you tell me that I changed since I met her? How can you sit here now and tell me I'm wrong?" I asked, depleted.

Jasper sighed. He was out of answers for me. He was out of reasons. He knew as well as I did that I was a level headed person. I wouldn't jump into something unless I was certain about it. The fact that he had completely forgotten all of that was a little confusing, but he had to know that what I felt was the real thing. It wasn't ever going to go away. So, it didn't matter if I married her tomorrow or twenty years from now. It was what I wanted. I wasn't rushing anything. I was just…

"Impatient," Jasper said as his face broke into a small smile.

"Yes, I am very impatient," I said, chuckling as I ran my hand through my hair.

He lifted up his beer and I followed suit. We clinked the glasses together and chugged our beers down. Once we were done, we both slammed the glasses down on the table. It was ceremonious. We'd come to an understanding. We agreed to disagree.

Jasper sighed with resignation. "So, asshole, do I still get to be the best man?"

**A/N: Please review my dears and let me know what you think about Bella's answer. Was it smart or dumb of her? Did she have a point with the **_**proper way **_**theory?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks to my awesome beta xrxdanixrx. She really is awesome and her skills are badass!**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all the rights to Twilight.**

Chapter 23

**BPOV**

Charles Swan, the epic cock blocker. It was like my father's ears started buzzing all the way from Forks. How did he do it? It was stupid of me to answer the phone in the first place, but I had felt guilty for my little tantrum down at the station, and I figured it was the Captain calling. However, all that was squashed the moment I heard the gruff voice of my father. My heart stopped almost damn near immediately as my face got hot. I was almost thirty and I'd felt like my father just walked in on me having sex with my boyfriend.

It was suddenly a collision of two worlds for me—the old confronting the new. It was a wakeup call to be faced with both…blatantly staring me in the face. On the one hand, I had Edward. He was my present and future, the one aspect in my life I was completely positive about. Even if everything crumbled into pieces and went to shit, I took solace in knowing that I would still have him. I just didn't expect my past to resurface so soon. The past was filled with dark and sad times, where I mourned my mother's death with my father. It was that world I often avoided and ultimately tried to forget. I wouldn't say I had a strained relationship with Charlie; I was just too self-involved to take the three hour drive to visit him. He was somewhat closed off as it was, and even though his wife, Sue, had helped with bringing out the softer side in my dad, he was still the same old Charlie.

It was just so uncomfortable to have Edward present as I talked to Charlie. It would seem like I was hiding something from him, but I wasn't. I was trying to hide the past from myself, and with Edward by my side, I was able to forget the tragedy that _was _my life. It sucked that the past would never stay buried, and it chose to call me out of the blue. Thankfully, Edward was so attuned to me by now, and excused himself without me having to ask.

Now, as I sat on the phone, biting the shit out of my bottom lip, I listened as he went on about a wedding that he wanted me to attend. Apparently, Sue's eldest, Leah, was getting married next Saturday. I didn't know Leah all too well. She was a couple years younger than me, and the last time I saw her, she had this massive chip on her shoulder. She was a lot like me in some many ways, but for some reason we clashed. I think it was because we were both so stubborn and had different views when it came to the marriage of Sue and Charlie. She was highly against it, and I just wanted my father to be happy. At the time, it seemed like the most unselfish thing I'd ever done; however, looking back on it, I saw that it was about me.

I didn't want to take care of him.

"So, what do you think, Bells? Can you make it?" Charlie asked as I watched the door close behind Edward.

I sighed. "What does Leah think of all of this?"

There was a brief silence, and it was all clear what Leah thought about me attending. She didn't like it. It hurt somewhat to know that Leah disliked me that much, but then again, I was grateful. I had an out. No wedding, no date, and no way for Charlie to find out about Edward…just yet.

"Well, Bells, I hate to burst your bubble, but she's the one who asked me to invite you," Charlie answered curtly.

_Um, what?_

"You're kidding," I said in disbelief.

"Leah has changed in the last couple of years. She's grown into a confident woman. It's possible for people to change, you know," my dad said. Chief Swan finally making his appearance for the day.

Geez, like I didn't know that people could change. In fact, I witnessed the changes in me within the last few weeks. What kind of bull-headed person did he think I was?

"I know it's possible, Dad," I said, rolling my eyes. I felt like he was treating me like a kid. "It's just my relationship with Leah hasn't been smooth. For some unknown reason, we butted heads."

"Yes, Sue and I have always been aware of that, but I was hoping you two could one day get past that. Even if Leah never mentioned inviting you, we would have still wanted you there." he paused and I wondered what he was doing, but then he sniffed. Holyshit, was he crying? "I miss you, kiddo. I know you're busy with work, and believe me, I understand the demands such a job requires of you. It's just…it's been over five years. I was starting to fear I wasn't going to see you again. Is it me? Did I do something wrong?"

Okay, a distant and absent Charlie was familiar with me. The lack of emotions he showed in the past was easier than what I was dealing with now. He was literally begging me to visit him, and I felt like such a horrible daughter.

"Dad, I'm sorry," I whispered. "It's not you, honest. It's me…all me. Why didn't you call me sooner? Let me know you felt this way?"

"Because, honey, I don't want to be a burden to you. I know you better than anyone, and I knew it wasn't intentional. You got a good heart." he chuckled softly, clearly embarrassed. "Man, look at me, turning into a softy. I just miss you."

"I miss you, too. Life has been just—"

"Hey, no need to explain," Charlie interrupted quickly. "I didn't want make you to feel bad, Bells. Honest. Listen, we got off track here. The main reason for the call was to see how you're doing and to invite you to the wedding. If you can't make it, I understand. I just really hope you can."

As I opened my mouth to make up some excuse why I couldn't attend, Alice came barging into my room with a large smile. My eyes narrowed at her in confusion.

"Let me talk to the old brute," Alice demanded as she held her hand out.

"Um," I said, hesitating.

Before I could turn away from her, she snagged my phone away from me, leaving me gaping at her. The little pixie was very fond of Charlie, and at times, got on me for not calling him. The guilt was now consuming me, taking over everything, and I felt suffocated.

_As if I need the added pressure._

"Charlie!" Alice beamed.

She started to pace my room as I glared at her, completely oblivious to me as she continued talk his ear off. I listened as closely as I could, trying to decipher what Charlie was saying to her. Then it happened. I watched my life play out in slow motion as the past and present collided.

"Shut up, little Leah's finally getting married? Of course we'll come!" Alice hollered enthusiastically. "Oh my god, so excited. Ooh, is it okay if Bella and I bring some dates?"

I jumped off the bed immediately and snatched the phone back from her. She had already said too much, and as I placed the phone back up to my ear…I knew it was already too fucking late.

"Yeah, that's fine Alice…um, so Bella's involved with somebody?" Charlie asked uncomfortably.

_Shit!_

"Yeah, sort of," I answered him.

"Oh, hey, Bells. So, who is the lucky fellow and how long have you been seeing him?" Charlie inquired emotionlessly and clearly in his interrogation mode.

My annoyance with Alice's big mouth was at an all time high as I smacked her hard on her arm. She cowered away from me, staring at me with a look of hurt and confusion. Apparently, she didn't see what she did was wrong.

She had to be kidding me.

"Um, his name is Edward Masen. He's a high school English teacher and I have been seeing him for about a month now," I answered hastily.

"English teacher? That's…well, anyways, he sounds really nice, Bells. So, do I get to meet him? You're more than welcome to bring him to the wedding," my dad urged.

"Well, that's sweet, Dad…but I don't know—"

Suddenly, the phone was being ripped from my fingers as Alice spoke quickly into the phone. "We'll be there, Charlie. Don't you worry…okay, talk to you soon. Bye!"

I watched in horror as she snapped the phone closed and tossed it on my bed. She glanced at me with a smug look on her face and I wanted to fucking strangle her. She had no right to interfere with my life. I didn't even give a shit if she meant well. It was bullshit and I was pissed.

"How could you do that, Alice?" I seethed.

"I did you a favor," she answered with a shrug.

"Favor? Is that what you're calling betrayal these days?" I scoffed.

She narrowed her hazel eyes at me. "I hardly call what I did a betrayal. How long are you going to keep Edward from Charlie?"

"Funny you ask that. How long do you plan on keeping your relationship with Jasper from Rosalie?" I countered.

"It's far more complicated, Bells," Alice said stubbornly.

"Oh, right. When it comes to your wants and needs, Alice, everything is so complex, but when it comes to me—oh, I'm just over complicating things. Ugh, I could just kill you right now," I ranted.

Alice stared at me as I went off on her, hands placed firmly on her hips. It looked like she was waiting for me to calm down, but I didn't want to calm down. I wanted to be pissed. I wanted to go off on her for sticking her nose where it didn't belong. There were so many things I wanted to do. Unfortunately, logic won over and I felt my heart rate return to normal as the blood drained from my face. What was done was done, and I couldn't change a damn thing. The little pixie knew that, too.

"Fuck, Alice, why do you do this?" I sighed defeatedly.

"Because, I know what's good for you, and the man I stumbled across in the hall about five minutes ago is a keeper," Alice stated unwaveringly.

"I know that Edward's it for me, okay? I get it, but why _this_ wedding? Why do I have to tell Charlie now?"

"Why the hell not, Bells? What are you waiting for?" she questioned, frustrated.

That was a good question and one I didn't have an answer to. I guess I could chalk it up to my private personality, especially where Charlie was concerned. Not once in our father and daughter relationship had I sought him out to tell him about my latest love interest. Not that my love life had been anything worth mentioning, but Daniel would've been a relationship that I could've told Charlie about. Unfortunately, it didn't last and I was thankful to not give my father's hopes up, but did I really believe that Edward and I had the same fate? Was that the reason I wanted to keep our affair hush, hush for a while?

It was impossible…Edward was my life. How long was it going to take before _I _realized that?

Sometimes, I could be so stubborn. The last twenty-four hours had been such a whirlwind for me, and I was still technically playing catch up. It just seemed that I was faced with one revelation after another. When would it stop? My mind kept aching for some sort of break…a point where I could just breathe.

It was constant and unrelenting information overload. However, Alice didn't want to hear that from me right now. What she wanted was confirmation that I understood that Edward was the man for me. He was everything to me and despite the chaos that surrounded me, he was the anchor that I was grasping onto as the waves crashed over me, pounding into me and thrashing me around.

"There's no reason to hide what Edward and I have, but it's just so much is going on and all I'm doing is trying to stay afloat," I confessed with a sigh.

Alice gave me a sympathetic smile. "It's just Charlie."

"He asked me to marry him," I blurted out.

Alice's eyes widened and a loud audible gasp escaped her lips. "Are you serious?"

I nodded.

"What did you say? Please, please tell me you didn't say no," Alice beseeched.

I looked away from Alice's intense and penetrating glare, so I could concentrate my attention to my now seemingly interesting shag carpeting. The guilt must have been evident on my face, because she smacked me painfully on my arm.

"I can't believe you, Bells! Why would you say no?" Alice hissed.

I threw up my hands in frustration. "I don't know? Sleep deprivation, um, it was unexpected, or maybe the fact that I never thought about getting married."

Alice started to pace my room again, mumbling incoherent nonsense, before suddenly stopping and facing me with a steady gaze.

"I'm only going to say this once—" Alice began.

"Stop right there," I interrupted her. "It might not seem like it, but I know what I'm doing, okay? It may be messy at times and I might not do what _you_ want me to do, but at the end of the day, I know what's right for me. I just need everyone to back the fuck off of me right now and give me some god damn space."

Alice's eyes blinked rapidly, obviously stunned by my declaration. Finally, after a minute of gaping at me, completely speechless, she managed to pull herself together.

"Fine, not another word from me, I promise…not unless you ask for it, of course," she vowed.

Honestly, I didn't know how much of what Alice said was really true, because she loved giving advice and feeling like the Oprah of our relationship, but at this point in time, I was just fed up with fighting with her.

"Thanks, Alice," I said evenly.

She smiled shyly at me as she gave me a quick hug. It was fleeting, and soon, she was at my door telling me that she was going to check on the boys. The next thing I knew, I was alone in my room. Alice didn't mean any harm, but I was so tired of people telling me what was good for me. I wasn't a moron nor was I blind. People needed to give me a second to soak everything in. That was all I wanted. It was the only thing I was fucking asking for. The jury was still out whether I would get it or not.

Glancing around my room, I caught my reflection in the closet mirror. The woman I saw wasn't anyone I recognized. It was disquieting. Everything was the same…my stature, my frizzy and painfully mousy hair, and the brown eyes that looked like they could use some more sleep, but underlying all that was comprehension. It was odd, no matter how muddled my thoughts were and confused I seemed, the reflection told another tale. The years I stared at my face, I always saw how lost I really was. It was in the eyes…regardless of the smile I wore, but now, amidst my furrowed brow and slight scowl, I saw discovery, a breakthrough. I finally found myself. Surprise, surprise...I was genuinely happy.

So, what the fuck was I frowning about?

There was a light tapping on my door and I saw that Edward had his head peeked in.

"Hey, love, we're going out to dinner…" He paused with a slight frown. "Are you okay?"

I chuckled slightly as I walked over to him, placing a soft kiss to his lips. "More than I give myself credit for."

He looked at me slightly confused as I took his hand, interlacing it with mine.

"Come on, babe, let's go eat. I'm famished!" I said excitedly as I walked out of my room, tugging him towards the stairs.

Edward gave me his crooked smile as he followed me without saying a word. The relief I felt as I descended the stairs was solid. Finally, my shackles to my past were broken and I was able to step into the brilliancy that was my future…with Edward in tow.

Dinner out was fun, and I allowed myself to be relaxed and actually enjoy myself. It was so exhausting being tightly wound all the time, and let me to tell you, it was so worth it. The effect my easygoing mood had on Edward was amazing. He touched me whenever he could, placing soft feather kisses on my neck, and the firm grip he had on my hand made me feel safe. He had this ability to make me feel protected, and I never had that before him…ever. My whole life was focused on taking care of other people. It was nice to be taken care of for once.

Unfortunately, the night ended rather late, and by the time I got home, I just wanted to go straight to bed. Of course Edward was understanding of my needs. He never made me feel bad for anything. In fact, he made me feel more wanted as he gave me one hell of a kiss before wishing me sweet dreams. To say I was on cloud nine when I drifted off to sleep that night would be an understatement.

The next day was filled with panic as I worried obsessively over tonight's dinner. Time was evil as it sped right past. If I thought I had time to sit and ponder what tonight's dinner would bring, well, I was sorely mistaken. Alice kept me busy with shopping. The whole day was torturous as she dragged me from one boutique to the other, and fuck me running when I let it slip that I had nothing to wear to dinner. The little pixie was a fashion hurricane as she whipped past me. If I wasn't at a complete loss, I would've never informed Alice, but I'd already asked Edward about tonight's attire, because I didn't want to show up in jeans and t-shirt to a formal affair. I mean, it's obvious that I had no clue about the latest styles, but I wasn't bad-mannered and I didn't want to show up looking like an absolute slob.

It was a little after four when I entered my room after my shower, and I still had no fucking clue on what I was going to wear. It was aggravating how ill prepared I was, but the moment my eyes found the garment bag lying on my bed, all my frustrations left me as I heaved a sigh of relief. Once again, Alice was a freaking life saver and I wondered what that little pixie got me. I approached my bed cautiously, like at any moment it might explode. Holding my breath, I unzipped the bag.

_Holy shit…_

My eyes widened as I stared down at the beautiful dress that Alice had acquired. My mind was reeling as I pulled the dress from its constraints, and the price tag dangled in front of me. My breathing hitched as I gazed at the dress, just fucking speechless. It was like my eyes refused to focus, and I blinked several times as I tried to comprehend how much money Alice had spent on me.

The beauty of the purchase was beyond description. It was a one shoulder chiffon dress that was this amazing royal blue color. It was a short in length, but modest in cut as it went a little above the knee. The fabric was incredible, so soft and airy. Alice out did herself…twice.

Besides the dress being _completely_ perfect for the occasion, I couldn't justify having something with over three-hundred dollars price tag attached to it.

_Is Alice crazy? I can't afford a dress like this!_

Alice chose that moment to stroll into my room as I sat in quiet disbelief. It was unbelievable and I couldn't stop shaking my head. Of course, all of this was amusing to her as she giggled at my apparent reluctance.

I frowned. "Alice, this dress is incredible, but I can't afford it."

"It is incredible, isn't it? Took me forever to find it," Alice said as she side stepped my concern.

"I'll pay you back. Do you take installments?" I asked her.

Alice sighed in frustration as she shook her head. "Bells, I don't want you to pay me back. The dress wasn't really all that much. I got it on sale."

"How much of that was a lie?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Do you need any help getting ready? When is prince charming picking you up?"

"Are you going to ignore me all night?" My tone was flat.

"Yep, now, do you need help?" Alice questioned sternly.

Shrugging my shoulders, I smiled weakly. "I guess."

That was all Alice needed as she turned into a tornado and engulfed me entirely.

Three hours later, I was standing nervously in our living room, chewing relentlessly on my bottom lip. Alice was busy in the kitchen, preparing dinner with Jasper. Thankfully, I hadn't bared witness to the flour debacle and only heard about it. From word of mouth, it was quite disastrous and had Alice vowing that she would teach Jasper how to cook. I almost laughed. She was the last person to teach anyone the art of culinary, but I didn't say anything. All I asked was that the house was still standing when I returned home.

I was totally absorbed in my inner musings that I failed to register the sound of the soft tapping on my front door. It wasn't until Alice lightly nudged me that I was suddenly aware of reality. My eyes trained down at her slowly. She was smiling sweetly at me.

"Are you planning on getting that?" Alice questioned with amusement.

"Huh?" I asked absentmindedly.

"The door, Bells, answer. The. Door."

"Oh, right," I said unthinkingly as I shuffled into the foyer.

As I opened the door, I saw the most beautiful man that god, ever created. Despite my terminology being cheesy, it still rang true to me. He stood on my threshold wearing a tan suit with a light blue dress shirt underneath. He looked unbelievable, especially since he left the top three buttons unbuttoned, allowing some of his chest hair to poke out. My mouth went dry as the mental images of handcuffs and Edward flashed repeatedly in my head.

It wasn't until I heard him chuckle softly that I realized I was just gawking at him.

"Sorry," I said, blushing. "You look really nice."

"Just nice?" he asked skeptically.

"Okay, you look…utterly indecent. In fact, if looking as hot as you was against the law, I would arrest your ass," I said confidently as I tapped my purse with my hand.

His eyebrow rose with surprise. "You plan on using those later?"

"If you play your cards right, handsome," I said naughtily as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. The electrical current went straight to my groin, and I wondered how the hell I was going to make it till the end of the night.

_Legs crossed…tightly!_

"Indeed," Edward hummed against my lips.

Even though I had to wait until the end of the night to have my way fully with him, I decided to take of advantage of every little thing as I kissed him fiercely. Edward responded instantaneously as he placed his hand on the back of my head, pulling me closer as he slipped his delicious tongue into my mouth. I hitched my leg around his waist and weaved my fingers into his soft locks. The lack of hair product in his hair made me that much more turned on. The fact that he didn't try to look sexy or spend countless hours perfecting his quiff was…

"Ahem," Jasper cleared his throat.

Slowly breaking away from Edwards lips, I looked over my shoulder and saw that Jasper was standing in the foyer with a petite Alice wrapped around him. He was smirking at us, while Alice looked like she was about to cry from happiness. I blushed crimson, while Edward chuckled lightly. Reluctantly, I removed myself from Edward.

"We were just leaving," I pronounced sheepishly.

"Were you now? Because from where we were standing, it looked like you guys—"

"Okay, bye," I said hastily as I cut Jasper off mid sentence and shut the door behind me.

I looked up at Edward and sighed. His green eyes were staring down at me, obviously entertained by my embarrassment. It was silly for me to be blushing this way. I mean, I was a grown woman, not some teenager.

He laughed slightly as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "You know how beautiful you are when you blush?"

I shook my head.

"Do you know how delectable you look in that dress?" he asked as he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his touch as I shook my head. The sensations that he elicited in me were unfounded.

"Come on, beautiful," Edward demanded as he took my hand firmly and led me towards his car.

The drive to Mercer Island only took us twenty minutes, and I felt my anxiety increase with each passing mile. Outwardly, I kept conversation easily with Edward, but inwardly, I was having a mild panic attack. The reality of the situation hit me…hard. I was going to meet Edward's parents. Granted, I already knew Beth, but that gave me little comfort. This was like a coming out for Edward of me. All the secrecy that we based on our relationship was no longer necessary and we were declaring ourselves as a couple...officially. It was a big step for me, as for Edward, I think he took our emergence as a couple with an easy stride.

I vowed to not make it an issue.

But the moment I got my anxiety under control, I was slammed with tension as my eyes caught sight of the mansion. Honestly, I wasn't sure what I expected when Edward invited me to dinner. In the back of my mind, I knew that this college buddy of Mr. Masen's was going to be rich, and it wasn't like I didn't have experience around the wealthy type, but that still didn't prepare me for the enormity of the mansion as Edward pulled onto the drive.

The security was pretty stiff as several guards stopped Edward's car as he pulled up to the black ironed gates. There were a total of four guards, dressed in dark grey suits. They looked more like secret service men, other than the old run of the mill rent-a-cop's that usually guarded rich people's homes. What also was a little unsettling was before Edward could roll down his window, they were barking orders at him. I mean, not once did they ask us why we were there. Nope, they just demanded to see our driver's licenses and invitations. Even the invitation was not your standard invite, because the guard scanned it like a concert ticket.

_Holyshit…talk about upscale._

As soon as Edward passed the rigorous security clearance, the gates opened and the mansion that lied before us was jaw dropping. The architecture was exquisite. It was two stories with multi-colored stone accentuating the front home. There were a total of four garages, but they were separated as two garages that mirrored each other between the vast cobbled-stone driveway. The dark cherry oak wood was a common theme for the doors—garage doors were no exception. My mind was failing me as I searched for adjectives to explain such structural design.

I was literally a loss for words.

This old college buddy of Edward's dad was quite well off, and unfortunately, left me feeling underdressed. It was obvious that I didn't belong there. It was foolish of me to think otherwise. Edward belonged there. He was from a wealthy family and I was from dirt. My upbringing was less than stellar and I had to work hard for what I got. The sweat on my palms was starting to become embarrassing. It was clear that I was letting my insecurity get the best of me.

Edward put his car in park as he glanced over at me. "Baby, you okay?"

"Yeah," I lied as I gulped nervously.

He looked at me suspiciously, obviously not believing a damn word I said, but I didn't want to admit my lack of self-confidence. It sounded petty to worry about what _rich_ people thought of me, but I couldn't seem to grasp that enough to calm the fuck down.

It wasn't until Edward opened my car door and grabbed my hand that I was able to relax…sort of. I took _some _comfort in Edward's touch as he led me towards the house, his hand placed lightly on the bottom of my back.

I breathed deeply in an effort to calm my nerves. Things were going to be awkward for me if I didn't get my nervousness under control. The rich folk were like vicious dogs, and I knew they were going to smell my fear. What made matters worse was that my feet were already starting to kill me. The heels that Alice put on my feet were gorgeous, but weren't made for comfort. They were extremely painful and I could feel the blisters starting to form.

Fuck! What was I thinking? Everything was all wrong, and I needed to leave. There was no way this evening was going to end well for me, and I knew I was going to embarrass Edward.

My body turned to leave, only stopping when I heard my name.

"Isabella."

Turning my head towards the sound, I saw a beautiful woman walking towards us. There she was, in all her magnificence and clearly the mother of Edward Masen, my old jogging partner, Beth. It was strange to not recognize her. My eyes refused to leave her as she approached Edward and me as we stood motionless on the stone-cobbled driveway. She wore her bronze hair up into a messy up-do, and her bright green eyes sparkled as she closed the distance. All I could think about was that every part of Beth was entirely Edward, and that realization floored me. Every time I went jogging with her, laughed with her over coffee, and the countless times we just chatted in front of my condo…all that time, I'd been looking in the face of my one true love.

It left me petrified.

Beth pulled me into a warm hug and I stood frozen. She was the same Beth, but I was different. My view had changed, and for that reason, she felt like a stranger. It was almost like I was meeting my boyfriend's parents for the first time. It left me feeling disjointed…almost like I was having an out of body experience.

Intuitive as ever, Beth sensed that I was tense, and pulled away to get a better look at me. She eyed me carefully as I grimaced.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" Beth asked, concerned.

Edward, now, was privy to my freak out and he started to rub my back in attempt to comfort me. It worked.

"It's just strange, Beth. It's hard to explain. All these years, you've been Beth, my _friend_, and occasional jogging partner, but now you're my boyfriend's _mom_," I stammered.

Beth's eyes widened at my confession, and a small smile graced her beautiful face. "Boyfriend?"

"Mom, out of all that, boyfriend was all you heard?" Edward asked, annoyed.

"Hush, Eddie. This is so great. I'm so happy that you kids finally got together," Beth gushed as she pulled me into another embrace. "I knew my son would fall in love with you."

The blush that inflamed my face was intense, and I hid it within Beth's shoulder. The last thing I needed was cause more attention to myself. If she knew what how her words affected me, she would've probably read more into it, and even though I knew that Edward was in love with me, it felt different when someone else said it.

"Where's Dad?" Edward asked in an effort to distract his mom.

Beth broke away from me as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. It was so heartwarming to see her so happy, and I felt my chest clench in response.

"Oh, he's inside," Beth waved dismissively as she wiped her thumbs over my cheeks.

_Am I crying, too?_

It wasn't long before a tall, handsome man approached from behind Beth. She was chattering along about how happy she was that Edward finally took his head out of his ass when it came to me. She was so wrapped up in teasing him that she didn't even notice that this unknown man was sneaking up on her. He gripped her by the waist and pulled her into a hug, causing Beth to giggle like a school girl. I smiled at their loving interaction.

"Hi, son," the man greeted Edward. He then looked over at me. "Is this Isabella?"

"Yes, it is," Edward boasted. "But she just goes by Bella."

I was about to protest when Edward's dad reached out and shook my hand. "I'm Edward Sr. It's nice to finally meet you, Bella. You're talked about very highly around the Masen household."

My face was on fire as my blush continued to deepen.

"I hear wonderful things about you, as well. It's amazing what you're doing, with your charity and all. I'm so sorry I couldn't attend the benefit," I apologized.

"Well, it's something I care deeply about, and please don't worry about not being able to attend. The main purpose was to meet you, and we're remedying that as we speak," Edward's dad said genuinely.

The conversation seemed to flow freely as we stood outside of the drive. What I'd anticipated as being uncomfortable or awkward just wasn't there. The easiness I felt in their presence was a little shocking, and I even caught myself relaxing as I leaned into Edward. Beth watched us like a hawk. The smile never left her face as she doted on me like a daughter. The small gesture made me ache for my own mother. This scared me, because it was the first time I allowed myself to miss her, and the sudden pain that ricocheted through my veins was brutal. If it wasn't for Edward's touch as he gently squeezed my hand, I would have lost myself in a downward spiral.

Suddenly, the front door opened and my attention was adverted to the figure that stood there. The man walked out onto the threshold and smiled as his eyes fell upon us as we conversed in the driveway. He started to walk towards us, and Beth pulled me aside quickly.

"Now, this man is very important, Isabella. He is an old family friend, and a major contributor to Edward's cause," Beth warned me in a hushed tone.

It was clear that this man was of importance if she felt the need to prep me, but it left me feeling confused. Did she think I was going to say something inappropriate? Whatever her reasons for pulling me aside, it did nothing to calm my unease as I felt my nerves starting to get the best of me again.

_God, I hope I don't puke…_

They hugged briefly as he thanked them for coming, and I felt stranded as I watched them chat freely. But it wasn't long before all of their eyes shifted in my direction. It was hard to say what my expression looked like, but Beth frowned slightly and the old family friend looked on me with amusement.

What was his name? It only occurred to me now that this man was only referred to as an old college buddy or an old family friend. Did either of them ever call him by name? That seemed a little odd to me.

The unnamed man took one broad step in my direction, causing my pulse to quicken in response. He held out his hand for me to shake, and I tentatively obliged him as I placed my hand in his. His fingers were long as they wrapped around my small hand, dwarfing it in comparison. He leaned down and kissed my hand. I fought to keep the shudder that wanted to escape, deep down, and hidden from him.

He looked back up at me, his dark eyes piercing into mine. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Isabella Swan. My name is Aro Volturi."

**Okay, I've never done this before, but I thought I would give you a mental image of Bella's dress**

**.?referer=ca_froogle&cm_mmc=ca_froogle_-na-_-womens_dresses_evening-_-306857101&PROMO=promo850024&mr:trackingcode=52619A83-EC68-DF11-BAA3-0019B9C043EB&mr:referralID=NA**

**Then of course here's the link to Aro's home**

**.?ListingID=32631757&CSPS=v1--ke52Mk**


	24. Chapter 24

**So, let's see, today is Wednesday and as promised I am posting. How does everyone like things so far? I'm trying to keep a fairly…wait…read first...i'll see you at the end of this chapter ;))**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, but I own the plot…to an extent.**

Chapter 24

**BPOV**

What a fucking week. I was only twenty-eight years old, and I was well on my way to having a mental meltdown. How much was an average person supposed to handle? Granted, my job came with twist and turns, but never in the eight years as a cop had I dealt with so much at one time, and it wasn't letting up, either. The moment I thought I had everything under control—BAM! It hits me from another angle, and it floors me. Talk about kicking someone when their down. It all seemed so surreal, but there was no denying it, this shit was actually happening.

Somehow I'd fallen into a bottomless abyss…or something along the lines of being in a really fucked up situation. What was wrong with the universe and why couldn't Edward and I ever catch a break? Was it too much to ask to have one day where I could pretend there wasn't a giant case looming over my head, and maybe, just _maybe_ enjoy my time with my boyfriend?

_No? Not a chance?_

This shit was a nightmare, and it killed me that from day fucking one that there has been nothing but obstacles and constant hurdles in our relationship. At first, I blamed it on my job, the way we met each other, and just bad fucking timing. Now, I was starting to think that karma had some vendetta against me. That bitch saw my chance of happiness and decided to stomp on it.

Tonight was suppose to be about me, meeting his parents, coming out as a couple, and perhaps indulging in some expensive filet migon. In no way was it for me to get close to the enemy. What I wanted from tonight was to escape from work for a while, and forget about the case that was impeding on my social life.

_Selfish…_my inner-Bella shook her head disappointedly.

It was completely selfish of me, and regardless of how much I felt I was entitled to some kind of reprieve, I knew that it just wasn't going to happen, because no matter what, I was a cop, and I took my oath seriously. The job came first…always.

But why was all this happening now? Why was I suddenly in the lion's den after clawing my way out? It was like fate refused to let me escape so easily. What was my purpose in all of this? The trouble with James seemed like a distant memory, and naively I hoped Rosalie and Agent Reed would take over. Now, that didn't seem like a possibility, because I found myself caught in the middle again.

It wasn't going to be cake for me either, because this god damn case was getting more problematical by the minute. There were so many questions I knew would go unanswered. Shit, my mind is such a chaotic mess.

How does Aro even know me? When we shook hands, he called me by my full name. At the time, I was still in shock by the fact that I was meeting the man who had put so many young teens in the morgue—this vile creature, who disregards all humanity in the sake of his own financial gain. In the last two decades he has built himself a multi-million empire by the distribution of drugs. The house I was sitting in was the fruits of that money. I felt sickened. In my mind his mansion was dripping of blood. Blood of innocent lives he had indirectly killed over time.

Inwardly, I was stewing over the countless stories of this man, the stories that told an intricate tail of death and destruction, that he had caused in his pursuit for mass wealth, but outwardly; I was keeping up with the conversation. My outer demeanor was calm and deliberate as I sipped on a glass of merlot. The meticulous and focused Bella that had always been my calling card was now front in center, and I watched and listened intently as he talked fluently to Edward and his parents. They talked a lot about Edward Sr.'s charity, and the fact that Aro was a major contributor to the cause, this left me feeling confused. It was rather twisted. He did realize it was a charity for kids, right?

_What kind of sick perversion am I dealing with?_

What also had been nagging at me was the Masen's connection with Aro—a popular drug lord. Did they know? It seemed unlikely that they did, because they weren't those type of people to associate with a drug dealer. It was impossible for them to know, and I refused to accept otherwise.

But that didn't stop my cop brain…no, it only made me want to pursue the truth even more. I already had the _who_ and the _what_ figured out, but now I had to know the _why_. If I was to consciously overlook the obvious, how was I going to rule them out as suspects?

Which got me thinking…what if Edward and Beth weren't as clean-cut as they seemed? If they were involved with Aro, what would I do? Do I live up to the oath I'd had taken and arrest them or do I ignore all my ethics, and turn the other way? I mean, they were my future in-laws for god sakes…

_Well, not exactly._

Regardless of what title they took in my life now, I was worried about Edward hating me after I locked up his parents. Could he forgive me for such a thing? That sort of scenario was a deal breaker in a lot of people's book.

_Fuuuuuck!_

To top it all off and put icing on the cake was that Aro was a very charismatic man. He had the whole table enthralled in his lavished stories, and I'd even caught myself chuckling a few times. My eyes burned his image into my retina. Among many things, Aro was very striking. First of all, he was very pale, almost sickly looking. He had long jet black hair that he pulled back into a low ponytail. The black suit he wore seemed to add to the mystery, with the exception for the gold chain necklace that hung from his neck. The whole picture was menacing, and I found myself shivering every time he locked eyes with me.

Edward rubbed my shoulder lazily with his thumb; I turned to give him a warm smile, but was met with his piercing gaze. I raised my eyebrow questioningly; he leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"Should I be jealous?" his tone was playful.

"Jealous?" I whispered back confused.

"Of Aro…you haven't stopped staring at him since you've met him."

I chuckled quietly at his absurdity. "No, definitely not."

"My dear Isabella," Aro said, disrupting my bubble with Edward.

My jaw stiffened as I turned my attention back to the devil.

"Beth tells me that our wonderful Edward here has taken quite a liking to you," Aro's voice was honeyed and mesmerizing.

"Well, I have taken quite a liking to Edward as well," I said proudly as I squeezed Edward's hand.

"Splendid! Young love fascinates me. Some say it's filled with so much hope and promise. It's quite a remarkable thing," Aro cooed as he lifted up his glass. "To Edward and Isabella."

Edward's parents lifted their glasses on that note and toasted. My mind was reeling over the power he had over people…over me. I shook my head to clear the jumble; I smiled back at the beast.

"Thank you, Aro. We appreciate the sentiment," Edward said as he took a sip from his wine glass.

"It's my pleasure, my dear Edward," Aro paused as he leaned in close, like what he was about to say was confidential. "I must admit, I do like this one better than the last."

Edward starting choking on the wine as my entire body went rigid. The sudden urge to throw a tantrum was strong, but I fought hard against it. I was assuming that Aro was referring to Edward's ex Tanya, and by Edward's reaction, I knew my assumption was correct. Aro never missing a beat gave us a benign grin, knowing full well that his simple statement had made us both uncomfortable. It was a cold and calculated move, and I suspected he knew what he was doing. My curiosity was starting to get the best of me, and I had to know how the Masen's knew Aro. It was clear that there was history between them. Aro knew of Edward's past relationships. But I needed to know how close they all really were. It was my overwhelming desire to take Edward's parents out of the equation.

_God, I hope they don't know._

"Beth tells me that you're an old family friend," I stated evenly.

"Ah, yes, I met Edward in college. He was my Chemistry lab partner," Aro chuckled as he looked over at Edward's dad. "You were so patient with me. For awhile there, I couldn't even mix simple compounds without blowing things up," Aro looked pointedly at me. "If it wasn't for your boyfriend's father, I would have never found my calling."

"Your _calling_?" I asked flatly.

_Like recruiting young kids to do your dirty work? _I thought bitterly.

"Aro's in pharmaceuticals, Isabella," Beth said suddenly, my gaze still locked with Aro. "Not only does he donate to Edward's cause, but he's also one of our leading drug distributors."

My jaw went slack and I slipped from my composed façade. "Drugs? Like a drug dealer?"

Aro tilted his head back as a high pitched chortled escaped his lips.

_He's laughing_.

His eyes came back to mine as he clapped his hands, once, obviously entertained by my insinuation. He had everyone fooled…except for me.

"Oh my darling Isabella, you are quite the little spit-fire," Aro said through his cackles.

"So I'm told," I replied dully.

"Hmmm, I gather," Aro nodded as he stared at me for a long time.

There was an awkward silence as we sized each other up. It was my mistake to let my mouth get the best of me, but I hated this man. Everything about him was deceitful, and the evilness radiated out of him. What most people would perceive as serenity or dignity from him, I saw coldness and complete nothingness. His heart was as black as the suit he wore. The depths of the emptiness in his eyes were endless.

"Enough about me. Tell me about you, Isabella. What was your calling?" Aro asked coolly.

_Shit!_

No one knew about Aro, and lying about my profession was not an option. This whole evening had been unexpected and I wasn't undercover, I didn't even bring my gun, but Aro was the man we were all after. He was the one we were fighting so hard to nab. To admit to him that I was a cop, a narcotics detective no less, might spook him. What would we do if he jumped ship? He was so close within our grasp, but still a hundred miles away.

_Did I even have a choice?_

Edward and his parents knew I was a cop, if I was to blatantly lie in front of them, they would likely call me out on it, which in turn, would cause more suspicion from Aro. My only choice was to tell the truth.

_What the hell. Let's watch him squirm…_my inner-Bella said admitting defeat.

"My calling was law enforcement. I'm a Narcotics Detective with the Seattle P.D," I said indifferently.

Aro's eyes widened marginally, and if I wasn't looking for it I might have missed it. His body tensed slightly, but as soon as he felt his body respond, he regained control. The way he was able to return a smile with complete ease, only reaffirmed to me that he was diabolical, and I as way in over my head. There was no way I could win against something so impervious. Aro wasn't a man, but a vessel for unadulterated evil. It was all beginning to be too much. I was in desperate need of back up.

"That is very admirable, Ms. Swan," Aro's silken voice broke me from my musings.

"I'm sorry?" I asked distractedly.

"Your profession? I find law enforcement commendable line of work. The depraved and foul creatures you're subjected to day in and day out. It is quite a feat, no? Not only that mind you, it seems like a career that has many dangers lurking around the corner. Conditions you find yourself in and it could be merely by accident. Circumstances you could never prepare for. Normal situations can go astray rather quickly. It must be very stressful not knowing if that day will be your last," Aro said conversationally.

_Holy shit…is he threatening me?_

Never breaking from his intense gaze, I wondered what he was implying. No matter how cool and collected on the outside I seemed, on the inside was a different story. My heart was pounding hard in my ears, making it rather difficult to hear anything. My palms started to seep with sweat, and I felt my throat closing shut. The signs were all there…internally, I was starting to panic. The tremors that wanted to reverberate through my entire frame were being pushed down by my stubbornness. There was no way I was going to let this man get the best of me. He wasn't going to be the cause of why everything came crashing down on me. He wasn't going to get me to surrender. I was stronger than him. Even though he was a man to fear, and would most likely squash me like a bug, having no qualms about it, I just couldn't find it in myself to dread him.

I could see out Edward out of my peripheral vision staring at me as I kept my eyes locked with Aro's. He took his hand and placed it on my knee, which caused the spell to be broken.

I looked over at Edward and saw his brow was furrowed with concern. My heart went out to him, because he didn't know. He had no idea that his dad's old college buddy was a mass murderer.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered.

"Baby, I just…" I trailed off, sneaking a quick glance in Aro's direction.

He was smirking, thinking he had won, and assuming that he had broken me.

"Isabella, did I say something to offend you?" Aro asked with mock concern.

"No, of course not," I answered confidently. "I was just thinking about the things you said about my job being dangerous, and I would have to disagree with you."

He cocked his head to the side, amused. "Really, now…do tell, Isabella, how do I have it wrong?"

"Well, the job has its dangerous, but I'm highly trained, and even when I'm caught off guard…I'm never unprepared. So, I disagree with you, Aro. If there was a day where it was my last, I would see it coming," I said challenging him, keeping my eyes trained on his black stare.

The table went silent. The room was filled with this thick cloud of tension as Edward, along with parents watched the interaction between Aro and I, confused. I couldn't be positive, but I sensed Aro knew that there was something off with me. If he really knew who I was, and knew that I was after him; I could only imagine how our conversation would be going.

_I need to call Rose and the Captain…_

I stood up from seat suddenly and nearly knocking my chair over in the process. The sudden noise after a prolong silence was overwhelming, and I felt the sudden blush start to flood my cheeks. Aro looked at me suspiciously, and I had to stop myself from outwardly smiling at him.

"If you would excuse me, I need to use the restroom," I looked pointedly at Aro. "Could you direct me the way?"

"Oh, of course, Ms. Swan. It's on the second floor, to the right at the top of the stairs, and the third door on the left," Aro instructed sweetly.

I nodded solidly as I stepped away from the table. My plan was still unclear, but I knew I had to get away for the time being. In all honesty, I needed some advice, and I knew one place I could get it…Rosalie. I had to call her and let her know that I happened to stumble across Aro's location.

As I turned to leave, I saw that Edward was looking up at me concerned by my sudden departure, and from his prospective, I understood his confusion. Neither of them knew who Aro really was. They didn't know he was the reason I was undercover at Edward's school in the first place. They didn't know this whole mansion was bought with blood money.

Leaning down I gave Edward a light kiss on his check. "Don't worry, okay? I'll be right back."

"Okay," Edward responded softly. His brow was still furrowed and etched with trepidation.

One day, I would tell Edward about Aro, the drugs, and everything that I've kept from him. It sucked that there were certain aspects of my job that required me to keep quiet about. At the time, it didn't seem like such an issue, but now, things were different. Edward was more a part of this case than I really wanted him to be. Everything was interwoven together. It was a fucking mess, and honestly, it was now becoming a conflict of interest. The possibility of me getting removed from this case was very high. But tonight, now that I was there, I was determined to get answers.

As I ascended the stairs, I pulled out my phone and dialed Rosalie's number.

It rang a couple times before she answered with a snarl. "What?"

"Agent Hale, you won't believe where I am right now," I whispered.

"Swan, I really don't have time for your fucking gloating. It must be nice to have a god damn vacation while the rest of us are busting our—"

"I'm at Aro's mansion on Mercer Island," I interrupted her useless rant.

Then there was a long silence. Did she hang up on me? I wouldn't put it past her to such a bitchy thing.

"Don't toy with me, Swan," Rosalie's voice was in a hushed whisper.

"I'm not toying with you. Apparently, Aro is an old family friend of Edwards's parents," I informed her sadly.

"Do they know?" Rosalie asked guardedly.

"I'm not sure, but I got a question. Aro was arrested before and charged in New York—"

"That case was never made public. There were so many head bosses involved, and the FBI felt it was best to keep the whole thing under the radar until we had enough evidence. I mean, what we had Aro for was pretty flimsy anyways, but we had to try, you know," Rosalie interrupted.

"So, there's a good chance that the Masen don't know about his extracurricular activities?" I asked, hopeful.

"Swan, there's a good chance they do know," Rosalie warned.

It was a fucking conflict of interest. I chose to believe in their innocence. They were too kind, too good, and my boyfriend's parents—no, they didn't know. I _knew_ Edward. He loved his students, and he would never condone what Aro was doing.

"Well, that's not the issue at the moment. You said you guys needed his location, and well I have it," I said, blowing off Rose's statement about the Masens.

As I opened the third door on the left, I heard Rosalie talking to Agent Reed. He was as whiny as ever, telling her some bullshit that I wasn't qualified for such an operation, and I almost laughed. What the fuck was he talking about this being some covert operation? Was he that big of a moron? Didn't he realize that I had no intention of this evening turning into an operation, stakeout…whatever, that tool decided to call it.

When I entered the room, I froze. This room wasn't a bathroom, but a home office. The room was dark, but a soft, illuminating glow came from the computer that sat on a large desk in the far back of the room. I turned around to head back out, but closed the door instead.

"Rose," I whispered hastily.

"I'm handling this, Peter. Go sit the fuck down!" Rosalie shouted.

"Rose," I hissed.

"What?"

"I found his office," I told her as I raced over to the desk.

"Okay, Swan, this is the deal. We have just found out that there is a shipment coming into Seattle, but we don't know which dock or what day. I need you to see if Aro has something on his computer that will help us narrow it down," Rosalie stated firmly.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "You think Aro would bookmark that shit on his calendar?"

"Stranger things have happened, but we've never had access to his personal computer before. I mean, he's gotta let his guard down sometime, right?"

I moved the computer mouse and clicked on the screen's icon "Volturi Pharmaceuticals Incorp." Suddenly, a password confirmation popped up and I panicked.

"Shit," I groaned irritated. "It's asking for a password."

"And," Rose hedged.

"And I'm not some fucking hacker, Rose."

"Okay, shit!" she cursed.

My eyes stared at the screen as I thought of possible passwords. I didn't know much about Aro, and I doubted _I love death_ would be a password he would choose, regardless how sensible it was. This man was an enigma. A cold, calculating sadist, and I couldn't relate to something like that. Did he have family? Other than the help, it looked as though he lived here on his own, and that was just sad. But it made sense. He was so driven to ruin lives…to live out his "_Calling_"…

_No…_

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves as my trembling fingers typed out _my calling._ It was a long shot, but with few options and with time running out, I didn't see how it could hurt.

The moment I clicked the submit button, I held my breath. The second the screen flashed, and I saw the desktop icons…I gasped.

"Rose, I did it," I whispered.

"You're fucking kidding me," she chuckled disbelievingly.

"What do I do? What am I looking for?" I said ignoring her jab.

"Okay, we need to know shipment date. So look through his folders."

I did as she instructed, going through his documents, and looking for anything to pop out at me. In the back of mind, I was vaguely aware that I had been gone for some time, and I wondered if someone would come looking for me. If Aro caught me, what would he do? Would he kill me? How would he plan on disposing of me with the Masens there?

_He would kill them, too, _my inner-Bella said as a cold shiver ran down my spine.

The heaviness of the situation suddenly dawned on me. It wasn't only me I was putting in danger, but the people I loved as well. This knowledge caused terror to ripple through me. How important was this job to me? In the past, I never involved my love ones in any of my cases, but now it's all I seemed to be doing. The Masen, regrettably were involved in something that, unbeknownst to them, was highly dangerous…their lives were at risk. To risk my life was fine, but theirs, that was unacceptable.

"Have you found anything?" Rose asked, breaking me away from my inner turmoil.

"No…I don't know what I'm looking—" I stopped abruptly. By chance I had clicked a folder that was labeled _"Saturday Night Special." _There I saw a fucking itinerary, "for."

"Did you find something?" she inquired eagerly.

"Oh my god, okay, you got something to write this shit down?" I asked.

"Shoot."

"So, the drop off or the pick-up is at the same dock where James took me—which means that little fucker knew all along. It's scheduled for next Saturday, and it says that the _icing, _which I'm guessing is the merchandise, of 1000 pounds will be dropped. What? Is that right?" I asked, baffled.

"He's being cheeky, Swan. Does it have a set time or do we have to stake-out the location all day?" She asked. It was a snarky comment, but she asked in a way of curiosity.

"Yes, it says that the drop time is twenty-two hundred hours."

"Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Well, other than the price of five hundred thousand Euros-holy shit, Euros? That's like what, a million American dollars?"

"Roughly," Rose's tone sounded bored.

There was a light tapping on the door and my head shot up. "Fuck."

"What? Are you okay? Did you get caught?" she started shooting off rapid questions to me.

I flipped my phone closed as I scrabbled to shut down all the windows. It took longer than I liked. This was not good. The light tapping continued softly, and I felt stuck. What was I going to do? My initial instinct was to hide, but as I glanced around the office I saw that my options of a decent hiding spot were slim. I had one choice and that was to face the music, even if that meant certain death. All I could hope for was that Aro was decent enough to just kill me.

"Bella?" Edward's frantic voice wafted through the door.

I sighed with relief as I opened the door and saw him standing out in the hall. There was panic, concern, and some other emotion I couldn't read, written all over his face. The moment he laid his eyes on me, he pulled me into an intense hug. The need to be in his arms was encompassing me, and I threw myself into him. Edward stumbled slightly by my force that I had exerted, but quickly got his bearings back. He squeezed me tightly.

"Bella," He whispered into my ear. "What's going on? I was freaking out."

"I'm fine, I swear. I just… I just had to get away for a minute," I answered as I placed a soft kiss on his delicious neck.

"Why? What happened? You just left without really any explanation, and when you didn't return after fifteen minutes, I got worried. Was it something that Aro said?" Edward asked as stroked my hair.

"Something, like that. It's hard to explain," I mumbled.

"I know Aro can be a very intense guy, but he does mean well," Edward defended the monster.

I clenched my eyes shut as I tried to keep my composure. It pained me to keep these secrets from him, and it fucking killed me that he had no idea who Aro really was.

"Edward," I said pulling back so I could look at his beautiful face. "What's the deal with Aro and your father? How close are they? Do they _deal_ with each other a lot?"

My line of questioning was blunt, and without really any conscious thought, I realized I was interrogating him.

Edward looked at me confused. "They're as close as college buddies can be. Aro helps with my dad's charity, and they go golfing sometimes when the weather calls for it, but as hang out like best friends, I would say no."

"So, they don't do business together?" I questioned, all emotion gone.

"Um, well, like my mother mentioned earlier, Aro is the largest drug contractor to my dad's hospital," Edward answered slowly.

"Where does Aro get these drugs? Is he licensed? Did your dad ever check his qualifications?" I inquired in rapid fire.

Edward took a step away from me and narrowed his eyes at me. "Where is this all coming from? Do you not like Aro?"

"All I'm doing is trying to rule out your family of any involvement—"

"What do you mean involvement…involvement in what, Bella?" Edward interrupted me. His tone was harsh. He was hurt.

I sighed. "Edward, I am going to tell you something, but only because I don't want to keep things from you anymore. I don't want to have to lie."

"Lie to me about what?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"The reason why I was undercover at your school," I paused as I summoned the courage. I decided to cut to the chase. "Look, there's something you have to know about Aro. The thing is, he's—"

I was interrupted mid-sentence when a door across the hall swung open, revealing a statuesque blond. As she strolled out, her eyes locked with mine, stopping her in mid-step. I looked at her with curiosity as she scrunched up her nose, and letting out an exaggerated sigh. Edward turned around abruptly at the sound, his body tensed instantly.

There was something familiar about this woman, but I just couldn't place her.

_Where the fuck have I seen her before?_

You would think that I could place someone with her striking beauty, and dancer like body…

"Good evening, Tanya," Edward groaned.

_Tanya? Karma, are you fucking serious?_

"Edward," she replied boorishly. She looked me up and down. "Isn't it past your bad time?"

I glared coldly at her. There was so much I wanted to say. So much I wanted to do. She was a nuisance that wanted to destroy what I had with Edward. It was her loss for giving him up. Paris was far more important than building a life with him, but what she chose to let slip through her long manicured fingers, I was grasping onto with a fierce determination. It was amazing how much I hated this woman, and I wasn't a hateful person. The only person I ever truly hated was Aro…

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out.

She looked at me like I was delusional. "Um, I live here? Not as if that's any of your business."

"Bella, Tanya is Aro's niece," Edward informed me.

I looked up at him, betrayal written all over my face. It was like I'd been punched in the gut. Why didn't he tell me this piece of information? He never bothered to tell me how he came to know Tanya, and to think all this time it was through Aro Volturi. She was his niece? I mean, the odds of this happening weren't that fucking slim, it just seemed like another fucking hurdle for me. How much more was I willing to take before it just got all too much? So far, I'd been handling shit fairly well…rolling with the punches, but now?

There was so much whirling around me, and I felt like Dorothy in the spinning house, wrapped in a tornado of chaos. It was only a matter of time before that house was going to land in Oz. Shit, maybe I was in Oz. Tanya was the wicked witch of the east and Aro was the wicked witch of the west or was it the other way around?

"So, Edward, I'm surprised you brought your little floozy to meet your parents. Do they have any idea what you're up to? Do they know that you're a child molester?" Tanya sneered.

My hands balled into fist as the sudden rage to pummel her surged through my veins like liquid fire. Edward kept his hostile gaze on her as he pulled me closer to his side, keeping me still. Despite, the many issues that were between us, his protectiveness was in full swing, as well as mine.

"Tanya, it's really sad how misinformed you truly are," Edward hissed.

"Really? So, you wouldn't mind if I went down stairs right now and told your parents that you're dating a student?" Tanya challenged.

"Student?" a bemused voice asked.

Really, I didn't have to turn around to see who it was, because to be honest, I expected that everything was coming to a head. All my lies and secrecy was going to be exposed.

Edward and I both turned and saw a perplexed looking Aro. His head was cocked to the side, confusion marred his expression, but I knew better. He wasn't confused…he was intrigued.

"Yes, uncle, my ex-fiancée is slumming these days by dating a child. His student, no less," Tanya said like a tattling child.

_To think, she keeps on calling me the child…_

Aro raised his eyebrow. "That's quite conflicting with the story you told me at dinner, Ms. Swan. So my question is; which one is it? Are you a detective for the Seattle PD or are you a high school student?"

I didn't hesitate to answer. "I'm both."

**Anyways, another cliffy I know it's annoying…but I love them. How the do you expect me to get you to come back? I mean, I have to keep you wanting to read my story, and also… I haven't decided Aro's reaction yet and I'm debating whether to do his POV. Who knows? Pleas review…because if you do, I'll write faster…promise!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you for the great reviews and sticking with me. Much love!**

**Thanks to my beautiful beta xrxdanixrx.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all rights and property of Twiligh**

Chapter 25

**BPOV**

Aro stared at me impassively as I professed to him, what he, almost certainly, already knew. There was no reason for me to keep the pretenses going. It wasn't like I was breaking my cover, because I wasn't undercover. He knew who I was, probably more than I wanted to realize. Everything was displayed out in front of him, and he was playing with a full deck of cards, while I had nothing but jokers. It was an odd feeling to know that I'd been set up. It was from the very moment I stepped onto his property, which was when I lost the game. Unknowingly, I'd fallen right into his trap. Now, I was just waiting for him to crush me.

The only thing that seemed not to make the inevitable so scary was the strong, warm arms that I had wrapped around me. Edward was there, and without even trying, he kept me safe. It was like nothing bad could happen to us. We were in our impenetrable bubble. The same one that had gotten us in trouble, in the not so distant past, was now acting as a barrier.

"That doesn't make any sense," Tanya whined.

"It does if you're a detective who works undercover," Aro said stoically.

So, there it was, he knew, but what now? If this was just a regular tête-à-tête between anyone else, this wouldn't be such an eye-opener. My undercover work would be a point of curiosity for conversation, but nothing to cause alarm. Did Aro know that? Did he realize that if he was to act out against me that he would be admitting his own guilt? He knew I was after him, that I had no doubt, but would he allow the Masens to see that side of him? I knew I would leave unharmed tonight, but tomorrow wasn't guaranteed to me.

I was the bug that Aro wanted squashed…

As we sat in silence, I watched Aro's body language, looking for clues of any distress. However, that was pointless, because he stood there completely composed. What was going on in that mind of his? Why was he going through all these charades?

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, I cleared my throat. "Yes, I am at Edward's school doing some undercover work. I wish I could share the details with you, but the case is still active, and I don't want to compromise anything," I spoke calmly.

"Oh, but you break your cover so you could date Edward," Tanya spat as she glared at Edward and me. "Either you're the worst detective in history or the worst liar."

I clenched my fists tightly as my body coiled to spring. The shit that came out of this woman's mouth was really pissing me off, and it was only a matter of time before I released some of my frustration upon her overdone face. Truth be told, I'd never hit a girl. I never had a reason to, because most women didn't know how to fight, and I could tell by just looking at Tanya that she'd never been in a fight her entire life.

So, kicking her ass into next Tuesday would be easy, but so fucking gratifying. The fact I hadn't choked the bitch out, showed great restraint on my part, but my self-control was dwindling, and her luck was running out.

"You know what, Tanya? I am so sick of you spouting off at the mouth about things you know nothing about. I mean, what are you even doing here?" Edward hissed furiously.

She looked at Edward like he had kicked her hard, and it made me smile. If I couldn't hurt her physically, I was glad to see that Edward had the power to wound her with his words. Perhaps, he was the only one who could do that, because I saw it in her eyes, she still loved him.

"Tanya, why don't you go downstairs for a while, my dear," Aro instructed, his voice was sickly sweet.

She narrowed her eyes at him like she was going to protest, but thought otherwise, as she stomped past us like a pouting child. We watched her as she descended the stairs, and I was grateful to have her ass gone. If Aro hadn't asked her to go downstairs, and she would've said more derogatory thing towards Edward and me, I would've attacked her…I think Aro knew that, as well.

Aro took a step towards us, shaking his head. "_Se non era la figlia di mio fratello, lei sarebbe morta."_

The Italian the rolled from Aro's tongue was mesmerizing, and I would've been entranced if it wasn't for one word he used…_morta. _Admittedly, my Italian wasn't the best, and I was a bit rusty, but I knew enough to know that _morta_ translated into dead.

Suddenly, his Italian wasn't so enchanting and more like a warning.

Aro turned his attention back to us and sighed. "My sincerest apologizes, Edward, for not informing you or your parents of Tanya's stay here, but I'd assumed she would've been gone for the night, but of course, that girl never does what I expect."

Even though Aro sounded sincere, I knew otherwise. The way Tanya wasn't surprised to see us, and the fact that she knew the Masens were there. It all added up to one thing. It was a set up, and Aro fully attended on ambushing Edward and me with Tanya's presence tonight. His motivation was still unclear to me. It didn't seem like he wanted to cause a rift between us, but perhaps, make our night uncomfortable. If that was his goal, he succeeded. To think, I was going to lash out at Edward for not telling me about Tanya. It was nice to know that he was thrown off guard, as well. We were in this together, regardless of the circumstances. I wasn't alone in all this.

"Apology accepted, Aro, but I must admit that it would've been nice to have a warning. Tanya and I are not on the best of terms, and seeing her makes things unpleasant for Bella and me," Edward said curtly.

Aro chuckled. "Yes, I noticed the tension between you three, and once again, I apologize for her actions, but unfortunately, she does take after her mother…" Aro paused. His eyes looked past us and straight to the third door on the left. His eyes flashed to me. "So, Isabella, I hope tonight hasn't given you a bad impression of me. It seems that you're going to be a permanent fixture in Edward's life, therefore, making us family."

I grimaced at the word. How could he even entertain the thought of us being family? Was he trying to be ironic?

The smile on Aro's face said it all, and before I had a chance to react, he was walking towards Edward and me. It was obvious to me that Aro wanted into his office; the same one Edward and I were camped out in front of. I took Edward's hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Well, if you would excuse me, I have a few things to catch up on before Gloria serves dessert," Aro asserted as he slipped inside his office and disappeared.

Edward stared at the door, confused, and then his eyes shot to me. "That's not a bathroom, is it?"

"No, it's his office," I replied.

Edward narrowed is eyes slightly, and I tugged on his hand, leading him towards the stairs. The night was turning out to be shit, but I had a sick feeling it was going to get worse. In the back of my head, I was vaguely aware of Tanya downstairs with his parents. God only knew what she was telling them at the moment.

When we entered the dining room, it was all clear to that Tanya was running her mouth off. The looks on Beth and Edward's face were heartbreaking. They looked as though they had been lied to, and at some aspect, they have. Unfortunately, on top of everything that was going on around us, this was the last thing we needed. We took our seats quietly as we waited for the gauntlet to drop. Edward glared at Tanya as she wore a smug smile, apparently proud of herself.

Finally after a few minutes, Beth spoke up. "Tell me it's not true."

"What's not true?" Edward sighed with annoyance.

"Isabella," Beth called as she ignored Edward and turned her gaze to me. "Is she telling the truth?"

"Beth, in all honesty, I don't know what truth you want, because Tanya doesn't even know the truth," I answered as I rubbed my forehead.

"Well, why don't you tell Beth of how you two met. I know that much," Tanya challenged, smiling.

I was about to open my mouth, but Edward suddenly exploded. "Why are you guys even entertaining anything she says?"

"Edward," his dad said softly. "That's why we are asking you."

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. I reached out and put my hand gently on his leg in an effort to calm him down. Tanya was crossing the line, but our reactions were fueling her even more. We were allowing her to win.

"Listen," I started. "We met at his school." I took a glance over at Edward. He nodded, urging me to continue, but I couldn't. "Let's just say we met under not so ideal circumstances."

"Oh, that's rich," Tanya laughed.

"This is so ridiculous," Edward said, tiredly. "Mom, Dad, believe what you want. I'm in love with Bella, and it really doesn't matter how we met."

Before I knew what was happening, Edward was standing up from the table.

"Eddie, don't leave," Beth pleaded.

He walked over to his mom and kissed her on her cheek. She hugged onto him tightly as he whispered something into her ear. She nodded as a small smile graced her lips.

Tanya saw that her plan to ruin us was failing considerably. The look on her face was comical as she folded her arms over her chest.

"You guys don't even care that your son started dating a girl who he thought was seventeen?" Tanya shrieked.

Edward pulled away from his mom and looked at Tanya sadly. "Please, stop this now. You're only embarrassing yourself."

"Oh really?" Tanya shot back.

"The one piece of information that you're missing from this elaborate story of yours, is that, my mom already informed me of Bella. She's been trying to set me up with her for the past year now. So, even though Bella entered my class as a student, I already knew who she was." he shrugged casually. "So, please, I beg of you—"

"Just shut up, Tanya," Beth interrupted, finishing Edward's sentence.

The tension in the room suddenly dissipated, and we all started laughing. Tanya on the other hand was not as amused as she ran out of the dining room, passing Aro on her way out. He looked at us with a curious expression.

"Hmm, did I miss something good?" he asked.

My laughing halted as I watched the snake slither into the room, taking Tanya's vacant seat. The man had this effect over me that caused all my muscles to tighten. It was like I was an animal ready to sprint at any sign of danger.

"Oh, your niece, she's still the same it seems," Edward's dad answered offhandedly.

"Ah, well, Marcus owes me." Aro chuckled.

"She says she's staying with you until the Paris job picks up again," Beth added.

"That child has no job in Paris," Aro said as he took a sip of his wine. "Marcus says that they fired her after finding out she was sleeping with the director. He practically begged me to take her in."

"Why couldn't Marcus take care of her?" Edward questioned.

Aro smiled. "Because Marcus hoped you would take her back. He always liked you." he looked over at me. "He'll be disappointed to know that you've found another."

He looked at me like I was supposed to apologize for meeting Edward. I was sick and I wanted to just leave. It was obvious I was unwelcome there…

"Well, no offense to Marcus, but I think our Edward did rather well," Edward's dad said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Edward's dad looked over at me, giving a warm and gentle smile. In that one sentence, he had managed to pacify all of my fears. It didn't matter if I was unwelcome in Aro's home, I was welcome in the Masens home, and that made all the difference to me.

The conversation waned as Edward and I made our exit. The Masens stayed behind and that shot fear into me. Would Aro hurt them? God, what would I do if he did? I tried to keep my fears hidden from them, not wanting to cause any suspicion. If they remained clueless, they would remain safe. I had to keep that hope or otherwise I would've handcuffed Aro right there on the spot.

That wouldn't solve a damn thing.

Tanya stayed upstairs as we left, never making another appearance. I was proud of myself for not putting my hands on her. My hands wanted to strangle her so badly, but I knew it would just end up getting me into trouble. If I was to assault her in anyway, she would most likely file charges against me. I would be fired from my job, and the bitch would sue the city.

I guess I would have to fantasize about it.

As soon as we were in the car, the silence between Edward and me became thick, it was a bit unnerving. Once we were on the freeway, Edward looked over at me with an intense look. He wanted answers from me. My actions tonight raised some flags for him, but now I didn't know if I could tell him the truth about Aro.

The cons outweighed the pros…

"Just ask," I said resignedly.

"Why were you in Aro's office?" Edward asked.

I took a glance at him and he was staring out the front windshield, his lips pressed into a tight line. It was something about the harsh tone in his voice. It broke me when I realized the hard, cold truth.

"Have you lost your trust in me?"I asked, my voice breaking with emotion.

He sighed. "You didn't answer my question. Why were you in his office?"

"Because those were the directions he gave me," I said truthfully.

Edward looked at me with disbelief, and once again, it was like someone took my heart and stomp on it. The scene was all too familiar to me. It was the look of distrust that all the men in my life had on their faces. It was the moment that they decided that I wasn't worth the trouble, and that was when things would go south. I used think it was the guys I dated, that they were the problem, but seeing it through Edward's hurt eyes, I realized _I_ was the problem. It was always me. The difference this time was I wasn't going to survive if Edward walked away. He had captured my heart in such a short time. He managed to change me so much that it would be impossible to reverse the effects. Once he was gone, I wouldn't have the strength in me to love again, nor would I want to.

But of course, I couldn't tell him that, because when I was hurt, I tended to lash out in anger. This time was no different.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Edward? You're acting like I've betrayed you," I spat.

"Why can't you just answer the question, Bella? That's all I'm asking," Edward replied in a frustrated tone.

"I did answer your question. Those were the directions he gave me, almost like he wanted me to find his—" I stopped abruptly.

Everything just hit me. Aro did want me to find his office, because he knew exactly what I would do. He understood me better than I understood myself. He knew that my curiosity would lead me to his office, to his computer—fuck, he even spoon fed me the password. How could have I been so dense? He left me little breadcrumbs and I followed them exactly where he wanted me to. Why would he do that? How could've he known?

_James…_

That little fucker.

"Edward, I'm going to just lay it out for you," I said firmly.

"That's all I want, Bella," Edward said, glancing quickly at me.

"Okay, drive me to the station."

Edward never probed me for more information as he drove us to the station, and I wondered if that was because he believed wholeheartedly that I was going give him the answers he so desperately craved. However, he had no idea what he was asking. Everything he thought he knew was going to be shattered. If Edward's father knew Aro since college, then it was quite possible that Edward knew Aro his whole life, and I was hesitant to be the one to expose the bitter truth to him.

My opinion changed instantly, because the moment Edward pulled up to the station, he jumped out of the car like it was on fire. He came to my side of the door and held out his hand for me to grab. That simple gesture held so much, and I almost sobbed like a baby. The last thing I ever wanted was the man I loved to hate me. He had every right to distrust me, but I prayed he would listen and understand my reasons.

"Are you sure, baby? Are you sure you want to know?" I asked abruptly as we stood outside the narcotics department door.

He looked down at me, green eyes blazing with love and devotion. "I trust you."

Taking a deep breath, I squeezed his hand, and thrusted the door open. The office was filled with more people than I would have liked, but I knew I had to stay focused. No matter what happened now, I had one goal, and that was to show Edward the truth.

The truth was in a police file, a crime profile-Aro's profile. I kept a straight projector as I led him back towards the file room. He remained quiet as I watched him scope the office with curious eyes. We were halfway there when Rosalie intercepted our path.

_Shit!_

What was surprising, though, was that Rosalie's face looked concerned. Her brow was furrowed as she looked over my body quickly. I was stunned by her behavior.

"Swan, are you okay? I've been trying to call you since we disconnected. I would've sent back up, but we didn't know where you were," Rosalie rambled.

I grimaced when I remembered my phone vibrating in front of Aro, and the fact I scared Rose needlessly.

"I'm sorry, Agent Hale. I'm fine…in fact, I just came down here to show Edward some things, and then we will be leaving," I said as I started to side step her.

She narrowed her eyes at me as she stepped into my path again. "That's it? You're fine? That's all you've got to say to me?"

"Can we discuss this later?" I asked softly.

"Why?" she countered suspiciously.

"Because right now is not the time," I replied as I glanced in Edward's direction.

Rose followed my gaze. She looked at us as a whole, and suddenly her focus became crystal clear. When her concern for me was eased, she started to look at the bigger picture. That was not good, because I knew what was next.

"What are you doing here, Swan? Why is Edward here?"

I sighed. "I need five minutes in the conference room."

Her gaze became fiercer. She was smart. She knew exactly why Edward was there.

"No fucking way," Rosalie protested as she shook her head. "You're out of your mind, Swan, if you think I'm going to give you access to Aro's files."

"This concerns Edward now. He needs to know," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Why? What good would it come of him knowing?" she spat.

This conversation was getting us nowhere, and I _was_ going to get those files. She was being the road block that I didn't need, but nothing she said was going to stop me. If she needed proof of my _ball crushers'_ status, I was going to give it to her.

"Quite honestly, I don't need your permission," I said as I shoved past her.

If it wasn't for Edward slightly pulling me to a halt, I would've dragged him to the conference room. I looked back at him, and saw he had a look of apprehension on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bella, you're risking a lot right now. You need to listen to Rose," Edward informed me sadly.

Rose looked between us. She was as shocked as I was with Edward's hesitance.

"I'm not risking anything," I replied honestly.

"Baby, you are. Look, I want to know, especially if it involves my family being in danger, but not like this. Not with you going over so many people," he said as he pulled me closer to him.

How could I explain to him that it was okay, and that whatever consequences came with it, that I would take it gladly? That hiding the truth from him was far more hurtful to me than this job? I doubted he would listen. He was too worried about me. He loved me so much.

"Edward, I promise, okay? Nothing will happen with me, and if it does…so what?" I asked, shrugging.

He shook his head. "No, this job is your life. I can't let you throw it away."

"No, it _was_ my life, but not now. You changed all that. Don't you see?" I asked, imploring him to understand.

"Fuck it," Rose huffed.

We both looked over at her confused. She threw up her hands, surrendering.

"Just go. Show him everything he needs to know, Swan," she urged.

I never needed Rosalie's blessing, but I think she realized that Edward did. It was the one thing I ever witnessed from her that was halfway decent. Well, I wasn't giving her enough credit. What she did was actually pretty fucking cool of her. However, I would never tell her that. Just like she would never tell me that she actually liked me. That at times, despite my many fuck ups, she was proud of me. It wasn't how we were wired, because when it came down to it, we were the same, too much of the same, and causing us to butt heads at every turn. We were two strong female power houses…fighting to take the lead.

"Thanks, Agent Hale," I said demurely.

She nodded marginally as she waved us forward. Now that I had complete clearance, I was going to show Edward _everything._ I just hoped he could handle it.

Entering the conference room, I had him take a seat as I shot out of the room and headed to Rosalie's office. She stood at the door with Aro's file in her hand, approaching her cautiously, I wondered if she changed her mind. The expression on her face was serene. I reached out to grab the file, but was meant with resistance. Rose was refusing to let it go.

_I fucking knew it._

"Once he knows the truth, you guys can't go back," Rosalie cautioned.

"I know." I nodded.

"Do you?" she asked, doubtfully. "I won't deny this file from you, but do you realize what knowing will do to him? Are you willing to take that chance with him?"

I yanked the file from her, and sighed. "You have no idea what hiding this from him is doing to me."

She scoffed. "Of course, Swan, how naïve of me to actually _think_ that this was about him."

She turned away from me, entering her office, and closed the door. The file that once was the answer to my sanity was now looking like a bad idea. Was she right, was I being selfish? God, when had I not been selfish? My track record was filled with my own self-centered needs. What good would come of Edward knowing the truth about Aro? There were times that I wished that I never knew that truth. He said he wanted to know the truth…was he strong enough?

My mind was all over the place, and I had no idea what I decided to do, until I was standing in front of Edward in the conference room, holding the file out to him. He took it hesitantly, never taking his eyes off mine. I sat down across from him.

"Okay, baby, remember, once you take the blue pill you can't go back," I warned.

He chuckled. "Are you saying that this file is like the matrix?"

"Sort of, not as dramatic as waking up in a pod, but it's an eye opener for sure," I answered with a shrug.

He nodded as he flipped the file open…I held my breath.

The truth was laid out before him, and I was wondering which one of us was going through the matrix. Edward flipped through the file, his face never giving away to any of his inner thoughts, and that was driving me crazy. I wasn't sure what I expected. Perhaps, it was a toss between him getting up and screaming at the top of his lungs or complete aloofness. One extreme to another, I was going out of my mind not knowing. It seemed like time stopped as he skimmed through Aro's record.

Finally he looked up at me, giving me a weak smile. "Is this accurate?"

"The FBI has been investigating him for a while now," I answered truthfully.

He let out a heavy sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. The room was eerily quiet, and that was when I regretted the whole thing. He never looked up at me as his shoulders slumped slightly. I was on my way to comfort him when his eyes shot up at me. The determination in his gaze was starling, and I cocked my head to the side questioningly.

"Baby?" I called, tentatively.

"We need to tell my father," he said suddenly.

"No, we can't. I shouldn't even have told you," I retorted, shaking my head.

He stood up from his chair and started to pace the room. "He needs to know who he's dealing with. We can't just leave him in the dark."

"Don't you understand? The fact that he doesn't know _is_ what's keeping him safe. Aro is a dangerous man, Edward. I have just risked your life by showing you that file—" I gasped.

The weight of the situation came crashing down on me. The love of my life was in danger now. He knew too much now. Rosalie was right. There was no turning back. She wasn't talking about what the truth would do to his psyche, no, he was strong…too strong. He was a fighter, and would stand up to any injustice in life. Rose saw that…she fucking knew that. So, when she warned me about exposing the truth, she was giving me the chance to turn back, to stop the catastrophe before it happened. Edward knowing the truth was risking his life. In my selfish desire to ease my discomfort for having to lie to him, I had just signed his death certificate. I killed the man I loved.

_What have I done?_

**A/N: The translation for '**_**Se non era la figlia di mio fratello, lei sarebbe morta' **_**is: If it was not the daughter of my brother, she would die.**

**Please review and I really try to have this story updated weekly. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Special thanks to my beta xrxdanixrx. She is really a great beta and gets my chapters to be very quickly.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

Chapter 26

**BPOV**

Edward was instantly at my side the second I started panicking, the very moment I realized that I might've made the worst mistake possible. He looked at me with such compassion, trying to soothe any worry I may have had with just his simple touch. Did he know the effect he had over me?

There was nothing I wouldn't do for him, and as cliché as it may have sounded right now, it still didn't change the fact that I would take a bullet for this man... gladly.

"Bella, listen to me," Edward's velvety voice broke me from my reverie, "you didn't risk my life, okay? It's better that I know the truth about Aro. Don't you see that?"

I looked up at him, shaking my head. "I don't see how putting you in danger is better option than keeping you safe."

He sat back on his heel and smirked. "Oh, I see…it's insane for me to want to keep you safe, but it's wholly okay for you get all protective over me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm a cop, Edward. I've had training, and I carry a gun," I replied frankly.

He rolled his eyes at me. "You're not super woman, Bella. Besides what you may think, you're not always going to be prepared. One day, someone's going to get you when you're at your most vulnerable."

"What do you mean by my most vulnerable? What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

He reached over and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand; he gave me a weak smile. "Me. It's me who makes you vulnerable."

"How do _you _make me vulnerable?" I inquired dully.

Even though I asked the question, I knew exactly what he meant. Edward grabbed my hands that were folded on my lap, and pulled me into him. I wrapped my arms around him and held onto him like my life depended on it. God, he was so right…he was my kryptonite.

"Because you let your guard down around me…making you susceptible to any outside attack," Edward replied lovingly, but then his face hardened considerably. "You know, I knew something was up tonight. Aro was acting…out of character," Edward whispered into my ear.

"What?" I asked, taken aback, as I pulled myself erect, looking him into his eyes.

"Well, my first clue that something was amiss was the way he greeted you. I don't know...I didn't like it. He seemed so enthralled in you, which is understandable, but from _him, _it's odd." Edward's voice had a hint of agitation.

"What do you mean _odd?"_

Edward lifted me up and placed me back in my seat. I watched as he went around the table, dragging his chair over to me. Once he sat comfortably by me, he took my hands into his again.

"Aro is…what's the term I'm looking for? He's cold…" Edward paused as he mulled over his description. "Well, sort of like, detached. I've watched him interact with people, and he never shows them any interest. Even Tanya, he treats like an annoyance, but with you…he lit up like a fucking Christmas tree, and it drove me nuts."

I was stunned, and words failed me. How was I to respond to something like that? Tonight, I'd been intrigued with Aro. I was shocked and amazed how charming he was, and how he had every one fooled…was he trying to fool me?

"That was the first sign," Edward continued. "The second was when he gave you directions to the bathroom. I found it odd that he sent you upstairs when there was a perfectly good guest bathroom on the first floor, across from the foyer, but I figured he sent you to a far more spacious one. I had no clue. I've never been allowed on the second floor."

"He sent me to his office," I said quietly.

"Yeah, I didn't realize that until after the fact. Like I said, you were gone for a long time and Aro offered to go see what was taking you, but I insisted that I go instead. You should have seen it, Bella. He kept looking towards the stairs with each passing minute. It was the oddest thing. I knew something was up, and I _knew _that whatever was taking you so long, than it was best I found you first," Edward stated adamantly.

A shiver ran down my spine as I realized that tonight was a trap…set up for me, but how long did Aro know? How far back had he been planning this?

"Do your parents always have dinner with Aro?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not usually, but if they do, they tend go out to some fancy restaurant. Aro is very private, and his house is like, off limits. I guess that should have been my first clue, but I was too worried about you to think straight." He paused as if something finally occurred to him. "Jesus, it was right there, but I fucking didn't see it?"

"What?"

"When I was frantically trying to get a hold of someone on Friday, when James kidnapped you, Aro came out to the foyer, placed his hand on my shoulder, and said 'Don't worry, Edward…I know Isabella will escape to live another day.' Fuck, at the time, I thought he was trying to comfort me," he said bitterly.

"He knew who I was then," I gasped.

It wasn't a question.

Suddenly, the night with James flashed before me, and I remembered how desperate he looked. How he tried to keep his nerves under control. It was obvious to me then that he never killed anyone before, but now, I saw how wet behind the ears he truly was. If James was a trained killer, he would've never allowed me to wake from my chloroform sleep. He would've never wasted the time and effort it took to tie me up. James got off on the drama of it all. Taking his misguided cues from mobster movies and it dawned on me. If Aro hired James to off me, it was clear by what he told Edward that he didn't expect James to succeed. He wanted James caught. He even supplied him with the tools.

_Now I know where he got that gun…_

As my mind tried to process all that Edward was telling me, he squeezed my hand gently, bringing my attention back to him. There was so much more he had to tell me. The flood gates were open, all his suspicions were now pouring out.

"Then when I saw Tanya there…shit just clicked," he said brightly.

I clenched my teeth. The very mention of the woman angered me. "What clicked?"

"Well, the fact of the matter is that, Tanya hates Aro. The whole time we were together, she went on and on about how evil he was. She wanted nothing to do with him…but now she's living with him? Why did she show up out of the blue that Monday, claiming she wanted me back? At first, I thought it was because she saw you and realized I moved on, but all that changed when she outted you the way she did in front of Aro.

"Until you showed me his file, it didn't make sense, but now I know…he wanted to see how you would react. It's a sick game he's playing, Bella. He's using everyone as a pawn, and that's why it's good that you've showed me this." Edward smiled as he held up the file. "Because, now I know, and he'll never be able to use me again."

Even as Edward reassured me that my decision to tell him was the right choice, I still couldn't shake off my apprehension. It was my instinct to protect him. This desire I had to shield him from the dangers that Aro posed. But what if Edward was right…what if Aro used him against me? It scared me that this diabolical monster saw my loved ones as my only source of weakness, and that he would use them…possibly hurt them, just to get to me.

How was I going to fight something like that? Deep down in my gut was a sick feeling that Aro's intentions were no longer to escape the law, but his motives were now personal. His focus was now solely on me, and I couldn't understand why.

"This whole situation…it scares me," I admitted softly.

He frowned. "He can't get to you, baby. I won't let him."

The intensity in his eyes told me that he wasn't kidding, and that he would do whatever he could to protect me. That did not sit well with me at all, because that's not what this case was about. Edward was never supposed to be involved with any of this. The fact that it had reached such a personal level had me feeling unprepared. In one swoop, this case, my job, my life…all became one. The lines were blurred, and that scared the shit out of me. How was I going to stay focused and do what I was hired to do, if every second I had to make sure I kept tabs on my loved ones? How many people was I going to have to watch, on top of watching my own back?

"God," I erupted. "It's all too much. I can't do this! How am I…I can't, I just…" I started rambling as the tears poured down my cheeks.

"Bella?" Edward asked, completely startled by my sudden outburst.

It was hard to reign in my emotions once they left the gate. Everything that I had bottled up in the last week had finally broken through. Now, the reality of James, my father, Aro, Tanya, Edward's parents, and the proposal was front in center for me. It happened. I finally cracked under the pressure, and now I was just a sobbing mess in Edward's arms as he tried to soothe me.

However, I was too far past the point of being soothed. It was full blown hysteria, and I couldn't stop it.

"Bella, you don't have to take this on alone. Please, stop crying," he pleaded softly into my ear.

At this point, I didn't know what I really was crying about. I think my body was looking for some release, all the energy I spent keeping a cool façade was bound to combust, but now that I had my break down, I needed to get back on the horse. My dad didn't leave me much as a kid, but one piece of advice he gave me always stuck with me. He said that sometimes in life you need to buck up, suck up, and take it like a man. If he was to see me now, the disgrace I'd allowed myself to be, he would be disappointed. This blubbering woman wasn't the Bella he raised. It wasn't the woman I prided myself on being.

It was time to get my shit together.

Just like that, like a light switch, I pulled myself together. I sat up from Edward's lap, wiped my tears from my face, and gave him a small smile. "I feel better."

"Are you sure?" he asked me skeptically.

"Absolutely," I said reassuringly.

"You don't have to be strong for me…for them," Edward said, gesturing his head towards the door.

I sighed. "I'm not. Look, I know right now I might seem a little bi-polar to you—" I was interrupted by the firm nod of his head. I smacked him playfully on the arm for agreeing with me. "Thanks, babe."

He placed his hands on my face, pulling me into a soft kiss. It was his form of an apology, and I must say, it was the best one I'd ever had. The lure of his warm, gentle lips eased all my worry. It was quite a drug, highly effective. Just one kiss from him seemed to make everything disappear, and like always, it dulled my senses to the outside world. That was why I didn't hear Captain Cullen walk in.

It wasn't until he cleared his throat…loudly, that I was aware of the fact that we were no longer alone.

Slowly, I broke away from Edward, taking a tentative glance towards the door. Captain Cullen stood at there with a slightly amused expression, causing my pink blush to deepen into a fiery red. I lifted myself off Edward's lap, pulling him up with me. It was so embarrassing to say the least…getting caught in the conference room making out with my boyfriend. I mean, Rose and Emmett had fucked in this room and never got caught. It seemed I had the worst luck or the worst timing.

"Good evening, Captain, I would like you to meet Edward Masen," I said, introducing the two most important men in my life.

Captain Cullen reached out to firmly shake Edward's hand. "You can call me Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you, Carlisle. Bella talks highly of you," Edward replied.

Captain Cullen scoffed, and I shot him a bemused glare. He didn't even take notice of me as he continued the conversation with Edward. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you, as well, Edward."

For a brief moment, I thought the captain was going to humiliate me, perhaps mention to Edward how he was the only man to tame me, or better yet, tell him how his mere presence seemed to screw up my senses beyond repair. That would have been an epic conversation…one I was glad that they never broached.

The silence loomed, and suddenly it reached an uncomfortable level. I felt the need to deflect somehow, to escape the torture of this impromptu meeting between my boyfriend and pseudo father.

"Okay," I said, breaking the underlying tension. "Can I talk with you for a minute, Captain?"

"Of course, detective," Captain Cullen replied quickly. He reached out to shake Edward's hand again. "It was a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Edward responded with a head bob.

Apparently, that was some guy lingo I didn't understand, because Captain Cullen chuckled as he walked out the door. Following him out the door, I turned and gave Edward a quick glance as I shut the door behind me. The look on his face was unreadable, but if I was to venture a guess, I would have to say it looked like he was tickled pink about something. Like, he had some new found insight.

That wouldn't have surprised me, because I'd learned that Edward was very perceptive of people. He saw beyond their bullshit and straight to the core. He would have made one hell of a cop. We needed people like him.

Shaking off my inner ramblings, I met Captain Cullen in his office. He sat behind his desk, waiting for me. Closing the door as I entered the room, I wasted no time as I got straight to the point.

"Did Agent Hale inform you of my intentions tonight?" I asked.

"She did," Captain Cullen answered with a firm nod.

"So, I have to ask…how much of trouble am I in for this?"

He sighed heavily. "Bella, you knew what you were doing the moment you brought him here. Do I really need to spell it out for you?"

"I admit that I knew what I was doing was a risk, but at the time, I felt it was worth it," I answered as I took a seat.

"You don't still feel that way?" he inquired, surprised.

I laid my head on his desk, feeling the cool wood on my forehead. I inhaled deeply as I pondered how I was going to answer his question. Even though I'd had come to terms with my decision, it still didn't ease my doubts.

"Things are getting out of control, and I don't know how to regain it," I answered dejectedly.

"Walk me through it," Captain Cullen urged.

I lifted my head off the desk, leaning back into the chair, and threw up my hands dramatically.

"My part in this case is no longer undercover, Captain, no, my shit is out in the open. Aro Volturi knows who I am. In fact, he might've known the whole time. I don't know, but now, Edward and his family are involved. It's becoming a conflict of interest," I blurted out, frustrated.

After my declaration, Captain Cullen was quiet. I watched as he stared out into nothing, clearly deep in thought. Where were his questions? Why didn't he want to know more? There was so much I still wanted to know. So, his silence made me nervous.

Before I had a chance to ask him what he thought, he shifted in his chair. The movement from him was a relief to me. It was better than him being catatonic…I didn't know how well I would've handled that.

"I think it's best if we remove you from your undercover duties," Captain Cullen informed me.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, shocked.

"It's like you said, detective, you're in too deep. Your cover is compromised; you're dating a direct link to the suspect. Look, Agent Hale informed me of the situation, and we had a long discussion. We both decided it was best to take you out of direct line of fire. We figured you would prefer to be assigned to another case, even though we feel it's beneficial for you stay on _this_ case as an informant. She suggested that you would be helpful creating a criminal profile with her," he said brightly.

"Despite everything, you still have complete trust in me?" I asked, fucking flabbergasted.

"Of course I still trust you." He smiled. "That's why I wanted to keep you on this case as an informer. Even Agent Hale feels that your experience with Mr. Volturi tonight will come in handy…We just feel for your sake, that it's best if we remove you from undercover obligations."

"Well…" I hesitated, glancing towards the closed door. "That sounds…more than fair. Are you sure Agent Hale was for this idea? I kind of figured that my misconduct with Edward would have sealed the deal for my expulsion."

Captain Cullen chuckled as he rose from his seat and came around towards me. "Expulsion? No, detective, that would be too extreme, and that wouldn't help us one bit. You see, you're the only detective who's ever gotten close enough to Aro. Agent Hale and Agent Reed see that as a breakthrough in this case."

"Really?" I asked.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, giving me a gentle squeeze. "Yes, we really do, but we do have a slight problem."

I gulped. "Which is?"

"You do realize that we might have to put Edward in protective custody. Normally, we wouldn't do that with the average civilian, but I need you to be focused, and I fear that if he's not protected in some way that your concentration won't be hundred percent," Captain Cullen broached warily.

"You would do that?" I questioned with disbelief. "You would go against all protocol and protect my boyfriend? I mean, the extra money this will cost the city. You're willing to take the heat for me?"

He waved is hand dismissively. "I'm sure the city would see this as money well spent. It's all politics, detective. If we're able to catch a fish like Aro Volturi, I guarantee you that they would more than happy to pay hundred times over. That's not my biggest concern. What concerns me is Edward himself…he seems like a self-sufficient person. Do you think you could convince him that putting him in protective custody is in everyone's best interest?"

Therein lies the problem. Edward was going to refuse this…How was I going to sway him?

"I'll see what I can do," I answered hesitantly.

Captain Cullen nodded. "Good. Now, shall we do a debriefing with Agent Hale and Agent Reed?"

It was getting late, and I thought persuading Edward into staying was going to be difficult, but once again, he proved to do the unexpected. Under normal circumstance, if I wasn't so worried about his safety, I would have told him to go home. My night was just starting, and it was unfair of me to ask him to stay. Luckily, Emmett had stopped by to deliver Rosalie dinner, therefore giving Edward some needed company. I hadn't had the guts to approach the topic of protective custody with him. I was still searching for a way to convince him…to make him see that his safety was a priority.

With Edward safe and entertained with Emmett's fart jokes, I felt myself relax as I went over everything that happened tonight. I relayed my theories, even including some of Edward's insights. It was around midnight when my mind started to really muse over the interaction between Aro and me when we first met. The way he introduced himself rather grandly, left me perplexed. It was like he wanted me to know who he was. At first, I assumed it was his lavish personality, but now, after talking with Edward, I realized that it was a show put on just for me. If Aro had the means to erase criminal files, then he most definitely had the means to run a background check on anyone he desired…

Captain Cullen narrowed his eyes at me. "What is it?"

"How secure is our firewall?" I inquired.

"The firewall to our database files? They're very effective. Don the computer guy comes every week to check our computers for any bugs or viruses. Why? Are you implying that Aro has hacked into our network?" he asked suspiciously.

Rosalie and Agent Reed looked at me questioningly, not sure where I was going with this.

"It makes sense. I mean, James said Aro was able to erase his file…but then, he would've had to have someone on the inside to completely dispose of James's physical files," I said, thinking out loud.

Agent Reed shook his head in disbelief. "Are you now suggesting he has someone on the inside, detective?"

I narrowed my eyes at his skepticism. "Agent Reed, I just had dinner with this man. He knows no bounds. James told me that he was very powerful and that nothing could stop him. I believed him then, but now, I know what he was referring to."

"What are you thinking?" Rosalie asked, intrigued.

"Well, we need to keep everything between us. We keep everything off the record. When we put James in the witness program, we do it covertly. No records whatsoever. It's crazy to think we have to keep our moves discreet like criminals, but Aro has eyes and ears everywhere. The fact that he knew me wasn't an accident. He planned everything," I stated.

They all exchanged quick glances between one another, unsure if my plan was something that would work. The fact that they were taking my advice and listening to me, left me with mixed emotions. On one hand, I was thrilled that they were taking me seriously, happy that they were taking my advice, but on the other hand, it made me nervous. Suddenly, I was the focal point in this case. The responsibility I had was hefty. If I was to make one wrong move, the fallout would be massive. I knew my career was at risk.

I knew I was taking a chance.

But the moment I saw the confidence Rosalie had in me within her crystal blue eyes, made the risk worth it. The case was dear to her, and she was handing it over to me.

"Okay, Swan, your call. What's our next move?" Rosalie asked, trustingly.

"Well, I think its best that we talk with James again…but this time, we do it without the cameras. In fact, I think we need to relocate him to somewhere safe," I pronounced confidently.

"Why do we need to relocate him?" Agent Reed asked, confused.

I looked at the poor excuse of a man, keeping my voice firm. "Because he's not safe here…none of us are."

**A/N: Agent Reed is such a twat….LoL. Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Special thanks to my beta xrxdanixrx!**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns all!**

Chapter 27

**BPOV**

"So, I just checked on the boys," Rosalie said, smiling as she approached me.

My mind had drifted off as I waited for the coffee to brew. It was around two in the morning, and we were waiting on Captain Cullen to get the clearance from the district attorney's office on whether or not we could transfer James to a safer location. Captain seemed wary at first, because it went beyond protocol to move a detainee, especially since he never agreed to be an informant. Hell, what I was suggesting was completely ludicrous. Who would move a suspect just to question him?

That was the type of question my captain was expected to answer to his bosses. The fact that he had been on the phone with for a solid hour, told me it wasn't going well. My gut wrenched for him. I knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince the necessary people of my plan. The leak in the department theory was definitely going to raise some flags, and honestly, the last thing we needed was internal affairs poking their nose in our business.

In a perfect world, Captain Cullen wouldn't need to get permission from anyone. If things were simple, I was sure we would've had James in some remote location by now, but unfortunately, real life wasn't so neat. There were so many people involved. It made doing our job ten times harder…but then again, if we played by the rules, we were guaranteed instant protection. They would always back us up, regardless of our guilt…

We scratched their back. They scratched ours.

I was so focused on my apprehension that I barely registered Rosalie as she strolled into the break room. She had offered to go check on Edward and Emmett while I made us some coffee. Instinctively, I wanted to be with Edward, to share everything that was going on with him, but I knew I couldn't trust myself right now. I still had to ask him to voluntarily go into protective custody while I worked.

He wasn't going to do it, and I knew it.

Turning my attention to Rosalie, I gave her a questioning look. The grin she gave me was striking, and the look on her flawless face stunned me. It was really hard to get used to her beauty, especially when she smiled.

"What's that look for…" I trailed off.

"It's just…Em and Edward, they're really close, aren't they?" Rosalie asked rhetorically.

Her simple statement had thrown me off guard. It was more than an observation from her, because in the first time since we've met, she was actually conversing with me, and that shit wasn't put on or forced.

In the last four hours, Rosalie and I had finally come to terms in our strained relationship, and for once, managed to see eye to eye. We weren't necessarily close enough to be considered friends, but we were definitely a team.

For that reason, I felt myself not knowing how to respond. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Um, yeah, they are," I answered dumbly. "I do…Um. I find their pairing…odd."

She erupted with laughter. "You, too? God, I thought it was just me. I mean, don't get me wrong, Emmett is very smart, and when the situation calls for it, he can be focused and unstoppable, but on his downtime…he's kind of like a frat boy."

In one sentence, she had summed up Emmett, and it floored me. She knew exactly who he was. Any belief I had that their coupling was just a fling, had me seeing otherwise. It was clear as her blue eyes…

She loved him.

"Maybe, that's the drawl," I replied as I poured us each a cup of coffee. "I mean, Emmett has this infectious nature about him. He can hold an intelligent conversation, but he can also make you laugh in the next second. It's a perfect balance."

Rosalie sipped her coffee as she thought over my comment. It was quiet between us, and I wondered if that was as far as our new alliance was going to get. It was unlike me to crave someone's friendship, but I always sought it from her. She was strong, feisty, and brutally honest…I knew she was someone I could relate to. It was unfortunate that Rosalie didn't see me the same way, and I really couldn't blame her. In the last few weeks, my actions were contradictory to who I believed myself to be.

First impressions were all that mattered…I fucked up mine.

Finally, Rosalie cleared her throat as she looked at me with mild curiosity. "What changed?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I have to admit that I have been a little disappointed with you since day one. Time after time, you seemed to fuck up this case, causing me to resent you, but now…you're focused. You're starting to behave like the detective I'd hoped you to be, and I wanted to know why. What changed all that?"

"Self preservation," I said, shrugging.

It was the only way I could describe it. The moment I realized that my careless actions were causing to put myself and my loved ones in jeopardy, I knew I had to get my shit together. This was no longer a game, not that I treated it that way, it was just I lost sight of my goal. I was too busy being consumed with my love for Edward. It was that slip, that faux pas, which put us all in direct danger. I'd mixed my personal life with my work. My one rule, I managed to break into tiny pieces.

When Rosalie looked at me with raised eyebrow, I continued. "To be honest, I never had to worry about my personal life when I was working, because I didn't have one. It was that focus that kept me so good at my job. Edward changed all that. I don't know why, but he did. Suddenly, I found myself blurring the lines, and even when I saw the change happening, I felt powerless to stop it. It wasn't until I saw what my foolish actions were doing. When I saw that I had put so many people at risk, and it was no longer about me…well, I got my focus back. My need to protect my loved ones from danger, protect my sanity…self-preservation."

She laughed at me. "I think you're using the term wrong."

I shrugged as I blew on my coffee. She had no idea that Edward was my life. I was protecting my life…self-preservation. I knew I had used the term right.

"Hmm, well, whatever the case, I'm glad to see it…" She paused as she stood assessing me. "Did you mean what you said about Edward? I know it's none of my business, but the way he looks at you...I've never seen a man so wrapped up in a woman. It's obvious that he would do anything for you, and I would hate to see you take that for granted."

"I think I've proven the lengths I would go to be with him," I answered without humor.

She shook her head, chuckling. "You see, Swan, you say shit like that and it makes me wonder."

"You think I'm selfish." It wasn't a question.

"I _know _you're selfish," she said with conviction. "I guess, from what Emmett has told me about you, in a way you deserve to be."

I narrowed my eyes in disbelief. "Emmett has talked about me to you? What did he say?"

She grimaced. "Shit, I was sworn to secrecy."

"Um, you kind of fucked that up, so spill it," I demanded.

She grabbed me by the arm, pulling me into the corner of the room. It was her way of seeking privacy…as much as she could get.

"He told me that I was being too hard on you, and that I didn't understand," Rosalie explained in a rushed whisper. "Of course, I almost flipped out on him for daring to question my actions, but Emmett never backed down. He remained firm as he put me in my place by defending you." She smiled at the memory, before she continued on. "Anyways, he explained to me that he knew you before Edward, and said that even though you've been a scatterbrain, he saw life in you. That in last few years, you were just like clockwork."

"Clockwork?" I asked, stunned.

"Yeah, I asked him the same thing, and he said you were always the same. No feeling…just cold. He said he was always worried about you. He even distrusted Edward's intentions until their stakeout together."

Ah, yes the infamous stakeout. It was the turning point in our relationship, where everything came to a head, and went downhill. The moment Edward and I managed to expose our relationship to James. It was a catalyst for many things.

"He said the way Edward was freaking out about you made him see that Edward cared for you more than he initially realized, and what really sealed the deal for Em was how you acted," she said pointedly.

"How I acted?" I asked, baffled.

"Now this part surprised me, and in a way, made me feel for your situation. He said, and I quote, '_It was the first time I saw Bella.'_ He sort of convinced me in some ways to give you the benefit of the doubt, but damn, Swan, if you didn't always insist on pushing my buttons," Rosalie said playfully.

The conversation lulled after that, and I was grateful, because I didn't know what to say. In a way, I wasn't all that surprised by Rosalie's revelation. The truth of matter was that I had only recently discovered this about myself. A week ago, it would have been impossible to convince me otherwise. Hell, three days ago I would've blown her off, ignored it, and claimed that Emmett was just exaggerating. If I hadn't seen the change with my own eyes, the simple certainty that I was no longer lost…god only knows how I would've reacted.

Edward always said he was in a meaningless existence before me...I finally got what he meant.

An hour later, Captain Cullen informed us that the D.A's office granted our request. A collective sigh of relief came from Rosalie and me. It was a small feat, in the many trials to come. However, I couldn't think like that. I had to keep my eye on the ball, because somehow, I became the leader in this mission. It was my responsibility to call the shots.

First order of business was to get James out of this station, away from any prying and deceitful ears. Now that we had the clearance, the plan seemed simple. The details weren't ironed out, and things were still moving at a snail's pace, but I knew that transferring James to a desolated location was the only way to advance in this case. It was going to take a lot of man power and long hours to get that task accomplished, but I felt it was worth it.

Agent Reed questioned me relentlessly as I got all of James's necessary paperwork together. He wanted me to explain to him—in detail, how my plan was going to get us closer to Aro. I felt like a broken record, and to be honest, he kind of freaked me out.

It was hard to explain the uneasiness I felt since his arrival. At first, I chopped it up to being territorial with this case, but then after the whole thing with Aro, I started to think I was letting my paranoia get to me. Whatever it was, it only increased…especially when he followed me to the break room.

Finally, I snapped. "Agent Reed, is there something I can help you with?"

He glared at me like I had no right to raise my voice to someone like him. He had this arrogance about him, this self-appointed importance. I didn't know his level of worth back in Washington, but here, he was nothing but a fly to me.

_If only I had a fly swatter…_

"As a matter of fact you can, detective," he answered snootily.

I sighed heavily with annoyance. Truth be told, I was so tired and really craving an Edward fix, the last thing I needed was to be hounded by this troll, but alas, that's exactly what was happening.

"Okay…and that would be?" I asked, pressing him to get to the fucking point.

"Well, detective, you say there's a leak in this department, and I was starting to think it might be you. How do we know that all this drama is not just a diversion created to take any suspicion away from you," he said deviously.

I stared at him in complete awe. My mind tried to understand what he was saying, but it just sounded like complete gibberish. It had to be, because what he implied was fucking crazy.

I laughed. "You think I'm the mole?"

"The way I see it, I think you and your boyfriend are in cahoots with Mr. Volturi, and using all these smoke and mirrors to ensure his escape," he stated confidently.

"You don't say," I retorted.

The hardest thing to do was not to roll my eyes at him. This insane theory of his was so…laughable; I felt it didn't even deserve a response. In fact, I was convinced that he was on the slow side. Now, normally I wouldn't make fun of someone with special needs, but this guy was a prick, and he left the door wide open for mockery. I was starting to think that a good bust in the nuts would fix him.

"I have been watching you very closely, detective. It's completely unprofessional of your captain to give over complete reins of this case…to you," he sneered. "To trust it all...to some measly, undercover detective, who wouldn't know the ins and outs of her own ass."

He took a step in my direction, causing my body to tense. His comment had set off all sorts of chain reactions in me, and I knew he was trying to push my buttons. The closer he got to me, the more decided I became…

He either could have it two ways: get out of my face and go get laid, or get kneed in the nuts by me, and I would _force_ him to get out of my face. No matter what, he _was _going to get out of my face.

_Stay cool…_

I smiled sweetly. "Well, it's unfortunate that you feel that way Agent Reed, and I hoped we could've worked together as a team on this case."

It was a roundabout way of telling him to fuck off, but I knew what he wanted was to get a rise out of me, and I refused to let him have it, because unlike him, I had brains.

So, when he narrowed his eyes with pure hatred, I wasn't surprised. What I didn't expect was his form of retaliation, because the next thing I saw was Agent Reed balling up his fists, puffing out his chest, like a toad…or one of those birds that tried to look bigger, and taking one large stride in my direction. This little man was trying to intimidate me by getting in my face…invading my space.

"Oh, that's what you want me to think. That we're some _team_, but believe me, detective, I'm on to you. You may have everyone fooled, but not me. Don't even begin to _think _that I don't see what you're doing," he spat as he poked my chest with one of his stumpy fingers.

His hot breath blew across on my face, and I was completely repulsed by him. It made my blood boil that he had the audacity to touch me so aggressively…I was about to lash out.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice hiss from behind me.

Out of nowhere, I saw a strong, powerful hand with long, lithe fingers slam against Agent Reed's chest, pushing him forcefully away from me.

I spun my head to the right, and saw that Edward was now standing beside me. He looked pissed.

"How dare you lay a finger on her," Edward seethed.

Agent Reed had stumbled back a few steps from when Edward pushed him. There was a small crease in his forehead as he scowled at us, brushing off his suit, like Edward had dirtied it. It was a jab in itself, and it wasn't missed by Edward. His protective nature was in full force as he wrapped his arm around my waist, clutching me to his side.

Agent Reed narrowed his eyes slightly as he noted the way Edward was holding me. Suddenly, the corners of his mouth twitched. He was fighting a smile.

"So, you must be Romeo," Agent Reed taunted.

Edward kept a death glare on him as he sized him up. The situation was escalating fast, and I knew I had to put a stop to it. The last thing I wanted was Edward to be thrown in jail for assaulting a federal officer. My plan was to get Edward out of the station, not lock him in it.

I pulled away from Edward as I stepped forward, putting myself between them. I spoke low and calmly. "Agent Reed, if there is nothing further you would like to discuss with me, I would appreciate some privacy."

It was if I never spoken a god damn word, because neither of them budged an inch, and I swear, if I had to get ballistic on them, I would. The tension was rising as both men stared at each other. It was like they were waiting for one or the other to make the first move.

_Such bullshit…_

I changed my tactic as I turned around and grabbed a hold of Edward's hand. He never looked my way, even when I started pulling him away from Agent Reed. The lack of response I was getting from Edward as I gently tugged on his hand was frustrating, but eventually, he blinked a few times before looking down at me, his features softening significantly.

He sighed. "Are you ready to go home, baby?"

Agent Reed scoffed at Edward's words, and I winced in pain as he squeezed my hand…

"I don't know who you are, man, but you're really starting to piss me off," Edward said through clenched teeth.

I wished Agent Reed would just leave. It seemed like his main goal in life was to agonize people. It was amazing someone hadn't killed him by now. That was such a crass thing to say, but shit, he seemed like he actually enjoyed the effect he had over people. He thought he was being slick, or that his perpetual need to be an asshole was getting him respect. His ignorance had no bounds. He had no idea what it took to get respect from people. My Captain Cullen could teach him a thing or two.

"My name is Agent Reed, and I work for the FBI. They sent me here to clean up the mess your girlfriend created." He paused as he cocked his head to the side with a curious expression. "Aren't you the English teacher at Roosevelt High? The one Detective Swan went undercover as a student to?" He smirked. "Tell me, casa nova, did you fuck her before or after you realized she wasn't a student?"

_What the…_

Agent Reed was desperately pushing buttons, and it seemed he found the biggest one on Edward. As my mind worked on ways to diffuse the situation, Edward's grip on my hand tightened as he took a step in Agent Reed's direction. The look on Edward's face was startling, and I've never seen such fury in him.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" a dazed looking Emmett asked.

It was like he appeared out of nowhere, but I knew the truth was that we were all too busy staring each other down. The tension was at an all time high, and I hoped that Emmett would save the day by creating a distraction.

"Agent Reed and I were discussing the case, and things got heated," I rushed to explain.

"Yes, I was informing Detective Swan of my theories on the inside leak, and it seems we tend to disagree on the subject," Agent Reed furthered explained.

Emmett looked at all of us as we stood in defensive stances. He raised his eyebrow skeptically.

_Yeah, Emmett isn't buying it._

"However," I interjected, "we agreed to disagree. Isn't that right, Agent Reed?"

My tone was direct, and I willed him to give it up and just leave. For some reason, his theories about me and Edward being in _cahoots_ with Aro didn't bother me. In fact, he could go tell the whole world that, and I wouldn't have batted an eye, because his claims were so farfetched. What had bothered me was his disrespect towards Edward. The fowl things that came out of this man's mouth was absolutely appalling. It made me wonder what his motives were.

In that once instance, he had raised my suspicions about him.

_Why is he here?_

"Agree to disagree?" Agent Reed asked hesitantly. "Sure, for now maybe, but remember what I said, detective."

On that note, he shifted on his heel and stormed down the hall. I stood frozen, unsure how to act.

"God, what a prick," Edward muttered under his breath. "Did you hear the shit that came out of his mouth?"

_Unfortunately._

"Okay, that guy is full of shit, and so are you, Swan, if you expect me to believe that," Emmett huffed as he crossed his arms over his massive chest.

"He thinks that Edward and I are leaking information out to Aro Volturi," I said, giving Emmett the short version.

Emmett narrowed his eyes at me disbelievingly, while Edward scoffed loudly. There was more that was said, obviously, but the last thing I needed was Emmett going into a rage.

"What the hell is he smoking?" Emmett asked.

"I don't trust him," Edward pronounced sternly.

"Yeah, I agree with your man, Bells," Emmett said, bobbing his head.

"Um, Emmett, can you do me a favor?" I asked abruptly, changing the subject.

"Sure," Emmett replied instantly.

"Give us a few minutes," I said as I pulled Edward towards the break room.

"No prob, I got to take a mad piss, anyways," Emmett stated as he grabbed himself like a five year old.

"Okay," I said awkwardly.

Not waiting to witness Em do the pee-pee dance, I quickly closed the door behind Edward and me. Once we were alone, Edward leaned down and gave me a deep kiss. The result was immediate as I went limp in his arms.

Edward chuckled against my lips. "It's like that?"

"Mmm. Yeah, it's always like that," I cooed as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He leaned his forehead against mine as he pulled me flush against his body. "What do I need to know?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I heard what you guys were talking about," he replied simply.

I sighed. "Well, we have to move James."

"It's that serious?"

Not wanting to let this delicious man go, I pulled him as close as I could, gripping onto him like he was my life preserver.

"Listen, I don't know how long I will be gone, and I don't know when if I will be able to call you—"

"I know, baby," Edward interrupted.

"I really don't think you do," I said sadly.

He pulled away from me so he could look me in the eyes. There was so must trust in them, and I had a hard time letting him go. For a split second, I wanted to tell everyone to finish the job without me.

_I can't…_

"Whatever it is, I know we'll get through it," Edward said earnestly.

It was now or never to broach the subject about protective custody. It was the hardest thing I believed I would ever do, and I knew the outcome wasn't going to be what I wanted. He was such a strong willed man, and I loved him for it, but now, it was causing me heartburn. All I wanted was for him to be safe. All I needed was for him to agree to it.

So, I opened my mouth to demand that he do as I say, or else…he kissed me.

As I felt his lips against mine, the soft texture, the warm feel of his tongue as it lazily mixed with mine, I knew he was using this to distract me. It was unclear if he knew what I wanted to ask him or if he felt the urge to kiss me. Whatever the reason, it side lined me.

It was so weak of me to be so consumed by his touch, but I wasn't superwoman. I didn't have super human strength to fight against the fire that engulfed me every time he was near.

My focus was lost.

When he pulled away from me so we could catch our breath, I was so disappointed in myself. The one thing Captain Cullen asked me to do, and I couldn't do it.

"You, Mr. Masen, are very distracting," I whispered.

"I can't help it, Ms. Swan, that dress is clouding my senses. I can't control myself," he said as he stroked my back softly.

It went straight to my core, and I would've defiled the break room if it wasn't for Emmett, who chose that time to burst into the room. His eyes widened as he saw the close embrace that Edward and I were in, and he blushed. He actually fucking blushed. I was too shocked to scold him for interrupting us.

"Um, Bells," Emmett called as he shifted his eyes towards the floor.

He was too damn cute.

"What is it, Emmett?" I asked, amused.

"Rose told me to come down here and collect you. Their ready to move James," Emmett spoke quietly, and shyly.

It was the weirdest thing. It made me smile.

"I can see that you're busy, baby," Edward said suddenly as he kissed me quickly on the top of my head.

Emmett stepped away from the door, giving Edward room to squeeze through. My heart ached as I realized that I didn't know when I would see him again. So, I held onto him tightly, refusing to let him go. It was very clingy of me. Luckily, Edward returned my hug just as fiercely.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you," Edward hummed into my ear.

When Edward pulled away from me, I whimpered softly. He gave me a sad smile as he caressed my cheek softly. It was so intimate and it told me everything that he wanted to say.

"I'll see you later." He smiled one last time before stepping out the door.

My heart sank as I watched him walk down the hall, and I felt so empty. How was I going to stay focused with him out there on his own…unprotected.

"Emmett?" I asked quietly.

"What up?" he said as he wrapped his massive arm around my neck.

"Watch him for me."

He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. "You want me to stalk your boyfriend?"

"Keep him safe."

Emmett gave me a gentle smile as he pulled me into his chest. At first I thought it was his way of comforting me, but I was wrong. What was once an endearing moment, turned into a full on noogie.

"You got it, little sister." Emmett laughed as he released me.

Before I had a chance to kick him or perhaps thank him, he was already halfway down the hall trying to catch up with Edward.

As mad as I wanted to be at Emmett for his immaturity, I realized that he was showing me love in his own way. That realization put me at ease, because I knew he would never let me down. Even though I chickened out and couldn't ask Edward to go into protective custody, I knew that he would be okay. Emmett would do as I ask and keep him safe.

Edward was in good hands.

The light drizzle of the Seattle rain coated the windows as I waited for Agent Reed and Rosalie to return with James. They went down to retrieve him from the detainee holding area. Everything was set to transfer him to a secluded cabin in the Oregon forest. The thought of moving him just hours from Seattle was a little disconcerting, because I felt that it was like we were trying to hide him under Aro's nose, but that was the deal the captain made. They would allow us to move him, just as long it wasn't costly.

_Politics._

Captain Cullen walked out of his office, looking tired and worn, and my heart went out to him. It seemed as though we were all working so damn hard…some harder than others. He was the type of man that took on things internally. I knew he was worrying himself sick over this case. I also knew that he was overly concerned about me. It didn't matter how strong I was, he would always be protective.

For some reason, I tended to bring that out in people.

I stood against the wall by the water cooler, scanning the room with watchful eyes, when Captain Cullen approached me. The simple act of nonchalance was my lame attempt at feigning composure. If he was to look close enough, he would see that I was troubled, and if he pushed hard enough, I knew I would profess my feelings about a certain agent.

Things didn't seem to add up with Agent Reed, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Until I knew for sure what his intentions were, it was best to keep my mouth shut. If there was one thing I learned was getting all the facts straight. No one listened to someone who couldn't explain their belief, especially in my line of work. If it can't be proven, it's like it never happened.

Thankfully, my plan worked, because Captain Cullen gave me a warm smile as he leaned up against the wall beside me.

"So, did you talk with Edward?" he asked.

"Yes," I lied.

"Well, what did he say?" he pressed.

I shook my head as a response. It was easier to lie to him if I kept my answers short. What would he think of me if he realized that I never asked? It was so idiotic of me to chicken out of something that made so much sense, but I knew Edward would refuse it.

_Poor excuse…_my inner-Bella felt the need to remind me.

Well, whatever the reason, it was too late now. I already had Emmett tailing him.

"What about his parents? Did you get detail on them at least?" Captain Cullen queried.

"Yes, I had Alice set that up for me about an hour ago. I was going to have detail for Edward, as well, but I figured Emmett would be the logical choice," I answered robotically.

Logical choice because I didn't have enough courage to ask my boyfriend to go into protective custody. Anyone else, I would've handcuffed them to a chair until they agreed to my terms, but with Edward, it was like I didn't want to upset him. It annoyed me at times, the power he had over me. It made me strong in some ways, but also made me incredibly weak.

"Good." Captain Cullen nodded.

"Bella," Rosalie called me in a terse tone.

Glancing over, I saw that she was walking towards me with Agent Reed on her heels. I fought hard against the urge groan because the mere sight of that man seemed to piss me off, and lord knows when he spoke. The last twenty minutes of reprieve I managed to get not having to deal with him was complete bliss. Now, as I stared at his flushed face, I knew my solitude was coming to an abrupt end.

"Yes," I answered impassively.

She stopped right in front of me. "We have a problem."

"With what?" I asked frantically.

"Well, it seems that James won't allow us to move him," Rosalie answered tiredly.

"What? Why? Didn't you explain why it was beneficial?" I asked as I pushed myself off the wall.

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw that Agent Reed was rolling his eyes. I was livid.

Rosalie saw my annoyance and redirected my attention back to her. "Yes, but he doesn't trust us…he says the only person he trusts is you."

"What? Why me?" I questioned, shaking my head. I was stunned.

"We have no clue, detective, but will you please do us all a god damn favor and go talk to the suspect," Agent Reed snapped.

Ignoring him completely, I looked into Rosalie's eyes, looking for confirmation. She nodded marginally, keeping her movements discreet. The emotion in her eyes told me everything I needed to know. She trusted me to convince James to be moved.

"I'll go talk to him," I affirmed. I looked back at Captain Cullen. "Is everything ready to move him?"

"Yes, we have the SUV's parked out back waiting," he answered.

"Okay, I will be back in a minute. Make sure that everyone's packed and ready. I want to get him moved quickly," I told them as I headed towards the holding area.

My mind was still confused with the knowledge that James wanted to talk to me…that he only trusted me. It was so unexpected. This knowledge concerned me, and in a way, I felt like it was a trap. Ever since I entered this case, it has been set up after set up. The only difference now was that I was prepared. If need be, I would keep a distance from James. How much trouble could he actually cause? He was behind bars, after all.

Entering the holding area, I saw that James was occupying the cell in the far back corner. His back was facing me. As I moved closer, I noticed that he was sitting on the bed, and his whole body was rigid. My heels clicked loudly, causing his eyes to widen. It now just occurred to me that I was still wearing my cocktail dress.

_Fuck. How long does it take for Alice to retrieve clothes from home?_

Standing in front of his cell, I placed my hands on my hips and waited for him to talk. Instead of explaining why he wanted me here, he clammed up. Normally, I would wait forever, but we were on a tight schedule and we needed to get this show on the road.

"Okay, I'm here. What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

James looked up at me; his expression was now marred with apprehension. Glancing down at his hands, I saw that they were folded on his lap, clenched into tight fist. I was only in his company for a minute, if that, and already, I was worried.

"What's wrong?" I inquired nervously.

He stood up abruptly, approaching the door of the cell quickly and leaving only inches between us. The wrought iron bars were our barrier.

"Are you alone?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered tentatively.

He leaned closer to me, causing me to lean away from him. He whispered, "Are you sure?"

My brow furrowed with trepidation as I nodded slowly.

"They said they wanted to move me," James started.

"Yes, that's true," I replied honestly.

"Why?"

"It's for your safety. We want to move you to a more remote location," I answered carefully. I didn't want to spook him. The anxiety that rolled off him was thick.

"Bullshit…who gave the orders? Please don't tell me it was that fucking asshole," James hissed. His eyes shot up to mine. "I would be a dead man for sure."

"Who are you talking about, James?" I asked. I already knew who he meant, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"The guy in the suit... The one who follows the hot blonde around like a lost puppy. You know, the king of all douches," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Agent Reed," I confirmed.

"Yeah, that guy…he's one of Aro's," James said in a hushed tone as he looked towards the entrance.

My stomach sank as I let James' words register. The look in his eyes as he confessed this to me, told me that he wasn't lying. What I couldn't figure out was how he knew this? How did Rosalie not know?

_Unless she's one of Aro's, too._

"Are you sure?" My voice cracked on the last word.

He nodded firmly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I saw him a week ago at Aro's house."

"Does he know you saw him?" I asked as I took a step closer to James, no longer repulsed by his closeness.

He looked back at the door, shaking his head marginally. He then glanced back at me, terror filling his blue eyes.

"It's not safe here. I will tell you everything you need to know, but I can't go with him." He reached out and grabbed my hand. I didn't pull away. "Is there any way you could take me somewhere else…just you? Without him?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I promise to behave; in fact, you can bring anyone you want. Just make sure it's someone you trust. Someone that you know."

The urgency and fear in his voice told me that he was serious, that Agent Reed was dirty, and that perhaps, more people than I realized were in with Aro. The fact that James trusted me with his life, spoke volumes. It wasn't something I would take lightly.

In return, I would trust James.

"Okay, James…here," I said as I handed him my handcuffs, "put these on."

James gave me a small smile as he complied with out argument. As I turned to leave, he reached out and grabbed my arm. I looked over at him, startled.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me," James pleaded.

The sheer fear in James' eyes told me that I couldn't desert him, even if it was to get him out of there. No, what he needed was for me to stay close to him, and as I realized that, a plan started to formulate in my head.

"I'm not going anywhere, James. I promise. I've just got to make a few calls."

Ten minutes later, I was moving James out of the holding area. As I peered around the corner, I saw that the captain was holding up his part of the deal, serving as a distraction as I snuck James quickly past Rosalie and Agent Reed. It saddened me that I had to keep Rosalie out of the loop, but I didn't know who I could trust. There were only a handful of people I was allowing to be privy to my plan, and I could count them on one hand.

My heart drummed loudly in my ears as I opened the door to the side stairway, which was located just outside of the narcotics department. Keeping a firm hold on James' arm, we rushed down the stairs quickly. If we were to get caught now, I knew they would keep James locked up in his cell, and I would be fired. My shield would be ripped from me.

There was so much at risk. It was a chance I was willing to take.

We reached the underground garage in less than two minutes, and the fact that I hadn't tripped as we descended the stairs was shocking. It seemed like someone was on our side. When I opened the final door—the door to our salvation—I saw an Audi sitting idle, just waiting for us.

Alice jumped out of the car as soon as she saw us. "Did anyone see you?"

"I don't think so," I answered as I placed James in the backseat.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked cautiously.

"I believe him, Alice. I don't know why. I just do," I said with absolute certainty.

She gave me a quick nod as we both got in the car. James was in the backseat, looking around wildly. It was clear that he still felt like he was in danger. I felt the same fear.

"We need to get out of here, Alice. I don't know how long the captain can keep them distracted," I instructed.

Without a word from her, she put her car into drive, squealing the tires as she floored it. Two minutes later, I was starting to feel calmer the more we distanced ourselves from the station. Turning in my seat, I took a quick glance at James and saw that he was looking less stressed. There was still uneasiness in his features, but it had lessened considerably.

"Thanks, Alice," I said as I turned back in my seat. "Did you bring some clothes for me?"

"I did…" She paused, looking at me from the corner of her eye. "So, where am I going?"

If you asked me in ten years why I chose that location, I don't think I could tell you. Logically, it was a risk, but for some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that it was the right place to go. It went against everything I was trained to do. It broke all the rules, but the more I thought about it, the more confident I became.

So, when I answered Alice, there was no hesitation or doubt. I was certain…my plan had solidified.

"We're going to Forks."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm trying to get these back to you, because I know cliffy suck ;) Anyways, it seems that you're not to surprise that Agent Reed is with Aro. In fact, a lot of people are working for him…more than you know *snickers***

**Thank you to my beta xrxdanixrx and my validating beta shabbyapple.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

Chapter 28

**BPOV**

Forks, Washington—the bane of my existence—was now quickly becoming my sanctuary. My reasoning for going back to my birth place was a little unknown to me. In fact, every decision I'd been making was starting to become one big mystery. The burden I carried was weighing heavily on me, and it didn't matter that most of it was self-imposed—that I had in some way caused it. I felt this responsibility to my loved ones, to this case, and to James.

Everything I was trained to do, I was now going against. If by some miracle I solved this case and was able to lock away Aro, I feared the repercussions would be severe. My whole career would be flushed down the drain in one swift swoop, but as I stared at the statuesque trees that zoomed past my window, I couldn't seem to find it in me to care.

My mind was focused on this one path. I had reached the point of no return, and I knew what I had to do…No matter what, I had to keep Edward safe. His safety was what drove me to such lengths.

"Okay, girl, you know me, I love suspense, but are you going to tell me what you've got planned?" Alice asked suddenly.

Her voice was sounding foreign to me, and at first, it barely even registered. My body was present, but my head was so far away in the farthest reaches of my mind. The fact that she was able to penetrate my psyche was shocking.

Quickly turning off my inner monologue, I glanced over at Alice, trying, in vain, to concentrate on her words. It was at that moment I realized that she'd been talking to me for awhile. The exasperated look on her face was all the evidence I needed.

_Oops._

"What?" I asked, dazed.

"Do you want me to head to Charlie's?" Alice questioned, frustrated.

"No!" I nearly shouted.

There was no way I was going to endanger Charlie with all of this. Sure, I was risking it by coming here, and who knew what my actions were bringing down upon this little community, but I needed a quick escape. The town of Forks, at the time, seemed like a safe haven. It was a refuge that was hidden away amongst miles of endless trees.

"There's this place, not far out of town, it's an old abandoned house," I explained as we entered the city limits.

Looking around, I realized that nothing had changed. Forks was a place, forever frozen in time, and for some reason, I found comfort in that. The last ten years of my life in Seattle had passed without conscious thought, and secretly, I hoped that I would've forgotten this little place, and time would've erased all my memories of it. That somehow it would expunge those long, tortuous months I spent here when my mom died. The feelings it evoked knocked the wind out of me.

It was so much the same. It was me who was different.

"And that would be?" Alice questioned slowly.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry, Alice," I said apologetically, shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

Now that I was back in the present, I refused to let my mind wander. I turned in my seat to get a quick feel on James. He'd been so quiet since we left Seattle, and I was curious to know what he was thinking. When my eyes met his icy blues, I saw a scared little boy. The furrow in his brow almost broke my heart, and for that small second, I forgot _who_ he was—the vile person who did such despicable things to the female student body at Roosevelt High, and the pain he inflicted on Angela. The wounds he caused were forever imprinted on them. Suddenly, I was reminded of how he never showed them any mercy.

So, why was I giving him mine?

Glancing back at Alice, I gave her a small smile. "You're going to make a left up here, and then follow the trail to the end."

Alice gave me a firm nod as she followed my directions and turned down a dirt path. It took us less than five minutes to get to the end of the dirt road. The cabin was nestled in the woods, and far from the highway. It was a place I went to when I wanted to get away from everything. It looked like it was still in good shape. I sighed with relief when I saw that my little haven was still standing. It'd been abandoned for years, and I figured it would've been torn down by now, but it seemed as if society had forgotten all about it.

Alice parked the car as far as she could from the cabin. Her eyes roamed over her surroundings, and I felt like I could literally hear her inner thoughts. She looked almost skeptical of the place, and when she turned to look at me, her nose was crinkled up with apparent distaste.

I chuckled. "What's wrong, Al? Were you expecting the Four Seasons?" I questioned teasingly.

She glared at me, huffing with annoyance. "Give me some credit, Bells. It's just not exactly what I was expecting." She took another furtive glance at the cabin. "It won't collapse on us, will it?"

"Hmm, it might," I answered flatly. She shot her hazel orbs at me with such a petrified look, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Relax, Alice. I _was _kidding."

"I swear, Swan, you're such a heartless bitch sometimes," Alice hissed. "I don't even know how I put up with you."

As I opened my mouth to retort with some snappy comment, I heard James shifting in the back seat, and suddenly, my attention was drawn back to him.

"Why did you bring me here?" James asked abruptly.

Alice and I looked at him, and saw that he was drenched in sweat. He was fidgeting uncontrollably in the backseat as he looked up at the deteriorating cabin. The fear in his voice spoke volumes.

Did he actually think we were going to hurt him?

"It's a safe place for us right now, James. There are too many eyes and ears at the station. It's for your protection…so you can feel safe enough to tell us what you know about Aro," I said reassuringly.

He kept his gaze out the window, and I waited for my words to reach him. If he only knew that I was just as scared as he was. That my plan to get information out of him was a desperate attempt to save everyone I loved. The vulnerability I hid from him was just below the surface. If he was to just take one look at me…to really pay attention, he would see the truth.

I was scared shitless.

I had no idea if my plan would actually work. When I had made the snap decision to kidnap James, I didn't really know what I was doing. My thought process was solely focused on getting him out of harm's way, and it never occurred to me what my actions actually met. Now that I had hours to reflect, it didn't take long for me to see that what I had done was fucking insane. It seemed as though I was making my own rules now. Not only was I destroying my career, but I was also endangering Alice's and Captain Cullen's careers, as well. There was nothing I wouldn't do or risk just so I could accomplish what I set out to do.

It really proved how far off the track I'd really gone.

Being fired was the _least_ of my problems…

Opening the car door, I got out in an effort to stretch my legs. The three hour drive had made my ass fall asleep and I was grateful for the opportunity to stand. Thankfully, Alice figured out that my main purpose for exiting the car was so I could talk to her in private. Not even a second later, we both stood outside the car, just staring at each other as we waited for someone to talk first. There was so much to say…so much to do. The forest was quiet and I took a deep breath of the fresh air, hoping to calm my nerves.

Of course, as I went to open my mouth, Alice beat me to the punch.

"Bella, are you sure about this? I mean, maybe Charlie can help—"

"No, we can't involve him," I interrupted.

"I don't see why not. I mean, he's the Chief of Police…he'll know what to do," she said stubbornly, folding her tiny arms over her chest.

My mind was already made up…I would never involve my father in this. It was too dangerous, and it angered me that Alice would even suggest it. Did she not realize the danger we were all in?

"Alice," I started, trying hard to keep my tone neutral. "We can't do that, because once Aro finds out that I took James, where do you think he's going to look? That's why I told only you and the captain about my plans. The fewer people that know, the less chance of it getting out…"

_Oh my god…déjà vu._

Alice looked at me questioningly as I finally grasped what Rosalie had meant all this time. If I thought her logic made sense then, I sure as hell saw the pure genius of it now.

"Look," I continued, "I need to ask you a favor, and I don't want to hear any shit from you, okay?"

Alice narrowed her eyes, "Okay…"

"I want you to leave and go back to Seattle."

She was silent as she stared at me with a blank face. I knew she would never agree to leave me, but I had to convince her otherwise.

"Alice, trust me," I pleaded.

"No! Absolutely not! There is no way I'm going to leave you alone with _him!_" she said fervently.

"I'm not helpless, Alice. I do have the upper hand in this situation. I mean, he's cuffed and I have a gun. I don't see what could go wrong," I stated confidently.

"Forget it. It's not happening," Alice said, shaking her head.

I groaned loudly as I rubbed my face with my hands. "I only needed a ride. I never expected you to stay here."

The next thing I knew, my hands were being pulled from face, and I was met with a concerned looking Alice. She pulled me into a hug, and I nearly collapsed into her. I never knew how physically worn out I was.

"I'm not leaving you here, Bella…deal with it. You always do this shit. Try to do things by yourself, and I'm really quite tired of it. I'm your partner, and as your partner, I won't abandon you," she pronounced firmly, her conviction never wavering.

Well…I can't say I didn't try.

Twenty minutes later, we were all set up in the cabin. As the sun started to set, I quickly realized that there was no electric, and we had no candles to give off any illumination. It was clear to me that my epic plan was now flawed. The only supplies Alice brought with her was our laptop, tape recorder, and some spare clothes. In our haste, neither of us thought to bring any food.

Honestly, I didn't know how long I planned on keeping James here. All I really needed was an hour or two to talk to him, just a couple of hours to get his statement on tape, and some information about Aro's business. My hope was to have all this wrapped up by midnight. In the meantime, I knew we needed food. James was starting to get restless on us, and we had to feed him before he would open up to us.

It was around three in the afternoon when Alice left with our hefty grocery list. She promised me that she wouldn't go see my father…She fucking pinky swore. I don't care who you are, no one breaks a pinky swear, and Alice was well aware of that.

As her car vanished from my sight, I turned and looked at James. The cabin was completely void of any furniture. The only thing that resembled any form of home was the fireplace in the center of the living room, and that simple luxury was now keeping us warm. My eyes appraised a fragile looking James as he sat in the middle of the room, on the hard, wooden floor, his eyes were down cast, and he was completely immersed in his own world.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned as I approached him cautiously.

He barely looked up at me, slightly shrugging.

"Why do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for this wounded bird act? Do you think I was born yesterday?" I asked as I stopped just inches from him, making sure I kept my gun within reach.

His eyes snapped up at me, first looking confused, and then something happened. The James that I had known all this time was finally making his appearance. The sly and wicked grin that was his trademark crept up slowly.

For a second, he actually thought he had fooled me.

"What tipped you off?" he asked, amused.

"Half way here, actually, all it took was for me to remember who you really are…also, your act was a bit overkill," I smiled weakly, keeping a firm hand on my gun.

He nodded. "I was never much of an actor," he shrugged. "Oh well."

"So, tell me, James. Did you really think that you were going to escape in my custody?" I asked in disbelief.

I would shoot his ass in the leg before I let that happen.

He rolled his eyes. "Right. How far would I get? You two woman are watching my ass like a hawk…Even I'm not stupid enough to attempt that."

"So, why did you do all of this? I mean, is Agent Reed even with Aro? Or was that a lie, as well?"

James gave me a small smile, and I could see it in his eyes. What I had originally believed was not the truth at all. As I waited for him to come clean, to finally hear the truth, the sound of tires rolling on gravel distracted me. It had only been ten minutes since Alice left…she couldn't be back that soon.

"Distraction," James muttered.

I barely heard what he said because I was too busy listening to the car that was pulling into the drive outside.

"Without realizing it, you had fallen right into his hands," James answered lazily as he shifted to get up.

I pulled out my gun and pointed it at his head like a reflexive reaction. He only smiled at me, as if my actions were funny to him. The hair on my neck was standing on end as I waited for Alice to come in and calm me down. The sudden urge to panic had me feeling off, and I hated the fact that this _kid _had gotten a rise out of me.

"You better start telling me what you know, James. This shit is growing old." My voice was laced with frustration as my grip tightened on my gun.

As the door opened, I knew I would get scolded by Alice for letting this asshole get to me, and most likely he was toying with me. If I didn't have so much going on, and if things were different, I knew I wouldn't be acting so rashly.

There was silence behind me and I bet that little pixie was gaping at me in disbelief.

_Yeah, I know…I've finally gone off the deep end._

"You don't have to say it, Alice…" I trailed off.

_Click._

The sound was distinct. There was no sound in the world that could duplicate the cocking of a revolver, and that sound was now echoing in my ears.

I tensed.

"Now, now, Isabella, can't we play nice?" a smooth, velvety voice asked.

The look on James' face was smug as he watched me closely, looking for me to crack. Lowering my gun, I exhaled slowly. The breath I'd been holding had started to hurt and I needed to breathe…

"To answer your question…" James said as he got to his feet. "I was talking about Aro."

It felt like the cabin had finally collapsed upon me, because the last thing I had expected was to fall into the trap that Aro created. Now, more than ever, I was grateful for not taking this to my father's doorstep. If Aro followed me here, it was clear he would've followed me anywhere. He would do anything, kill anyone, who threatened to stand in his way.

_Edward…_

**EPOV**

Glancing up at my rearview mirror, I saw Emmett's Camaro cut off an elderly lady in a station wagon. He'd been following me since I left the station, and I'd been keeping tabs on him. The fact that he was following was expected, but the insane way he was driving was wholly uncalled for. He was driving like a maniac. If I had been speeding, I could understand his methods. It really was quite funny to watch his erratic driving, and a few times I felt the urge to increase my speed, and perhaps make a conscious effort to lose him. At least make it interesting for the poor guy.

I mean, I wanted to reward him for all the effort he put in by tailing me.

I wasn't stupid and I knew Bella was behind this. It had her name written all over it. In all honesty, I assumed that she was going to talk to me about the protective custody thing. Earlier in the evening, Emmett had given me a heads up and informed me that Carlisle had asked Bella to approach me about it. At first, it kind of upset me that he would suggest such a ludicrous thing, but after Em explained it to me, I was more open to the idea. It was for Bella's piece of mind. A way for her to feel comfortable enough to do her job, and if that was all it took for my girl to be happy, then I would do it. Instead, she never asked, and now, I was left with a precocious Emmett…tailing me…dangerously close to hitting a parked Ford Escort.

_What is he doing?_

Pulling into my driveway, I noticed Emmett parked a few houses down from me. He was getting serious with this espionage shit of his, and I wondered how Bella never noticed his presence in the past. Maybe I was just aware of him more because I knew he would be following me.

I sat in my car for a few minutes as I dug my phone out of my pants pocket. There were only two ways to go about this situation, and I knew exactly what I was going to do as I dialed his number. It rang a few times before he finally picked up.

"What's up, man?" Emmett asked with an aura of nonchalance.

I chuckled. "You know, the whole point of tailing someone is for them not to know you're there."

"Shit. How did you know I was following you?" Emmett asked, disappointed.

"Is that a serious question?" I countered.

"Well, yeah. I thought I kept a safe distance from you," Emmett answered sadly.

The background noise on the phone was getting muffled, and out of my peripheral vision, I saw that his large form was walking toward my house. His body language showed how disappointed in his efforts he really was. All the signs were there. The shoulders slumped; he was shuffling his massive feet. Poor guy looked so heartbroken, and for a second, I regretted giving him shit for it.

However, the guy had to know when his tailing tactics weren't up to par. He might have to follow someone in the future where being unnoticed was a must.

"You want a beer?" I asked, hoping to get his spirits up.

"Yeah…but please tell me you finally upgraded to some decent shit. I can't tell you how sick I am of Michelob Ultra…Seriously dude, I was starting to think that you might actually have a vagina!" Emmett taunted.

It would seem the asshole was back in good spirits and in record time.

"Yes, you dick, I bought that 'gun-nus' stuff you were talking about," I said as I started to get out of my car.

As soon as I shut the door, Emmett was looming over me with a look of mock disappointment. We both hung up our phones at the same time.

"For one, it's called Guinness," he corrected, shaking his head, "and two, how the fuck do you go through life not at least trying a Black and Tan?"

"A Black and what?" I asked jokingly.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Alright, asshole, if you prefer to be a douche about it."

"Come on, dude. If Bella asked you babysit me, the least I can do is invite you inside," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

Emmett nodded as he followed me towards the house. Out of all the people Bella could've asked to keep watch over me, I was glad she chose him. There was a possibility of convincing him that she was overreacting, and perhaps he would leave. Not that his company was welcomed, I just didn't like being his responsibility to keep me safe. He was a friend, and I didn't need protection. There was no danger lurking for me. Even though Aro was a dangerous man, I couldn't fear him.

"So, was I really that bad?" Emmett asked as I unlocked the door to my house.

"Honestly?"

"Give it to me straight, bro," he replied warily.

"Well, you kept good distance, but the cutting off a fellow motorist and nearly hitting stagnate cars…kind of alerted me to your tail…" I paused mid-sentence when I glanced in my living room and saw a head full of blonde hair.

The sickness I felt in the pit of my stomach told me who that was, and as I watched her look up at me with blood shot eyes, I nearly exploded from anger. The shit she pulled last night was still fresh in my head, and the way she violated my home by letting herself in…I was livid.

I wasn't even aware of Emmett anymore as I stormed into the living room, grabbing Tanya roughly by her arm, and yanking her forcefully off my couch. She winced in pain, but I was too irate to give a shit.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Tanya? In my god damn home?" I asked, seething.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I had to come…I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't," Tanya sobbed.

Emmett was now pulling me away from her, but my grip only tightened.

"What are you talking about? If you're here to apologize for your atrocious actions, you can save it," I growled.

"Hey, dude, you need to relax," Emmett interjected with a calm and soothing voice.

But I didn't hear him. My eyes bored into Tanya as she continued to shed her contrived tears. I wasn't new to this game of hers and I'd seen this act before.

"I'm not here to apologize…even though I should," she said as she glanced away from me. I jerked her arm to get her attention. Her eyes widened with fear.

"What do you want, then?" I questioned sternly.

"I wanted to tell you that Aro plans to…" She grimaced as I dug my fingers into her skin. "He plans to get rid of Bella."

"What? How do you know this?" I asked, shocked and appalled.

Emmett's ears perked up at the mention of Bella, and instead of trying to pull me away, he was now focused on Tanya's words.

"He wanted me to come here and…and…he wanted me to trap you into getting Bella alone somehow, but at last minute, he changed his mind because James had a better plan," she explained.

Releasing her from my grip, I stumbled back into my lounge chair. Tanya rushed to my side, falling on her knees. The look of torment on her face told me that she was telling the truth…that fucking scared me.

"I'm so sorry, but I had to let you know…even if it's too late," she said as she caressed my hands.

There was a faint ringing of a phone in the distance, and I almost answered it…it might be Bella, but when Emmett answered it, I knew it might never be her again. The thought shot fear into my veins and the cold touch of Tanya did nothing but reaffirm that fear…it was her fault. She did this!

I glared at her as I yanked my hands from her grasp. "Don't fucking touch me!"

Tanya sat back on her heels, clearly hurt by my words, but whatever love I had for her was long gone. All that remained was unadulterated hate. In the last two weeks, she had worked non-stop on destroying the life I had with Bella, and to me, that was unforgivable. Just looking at her made my insides churn…she made me sick.

"Get away from me," I hissed.

"Shit!" Emmett swore.

I looked up at him and saw that he was on the phone, pacing frantically. I jumped up from my chair and hit Tanya with my knee in the process.

_Oops…_

"What's going on?" I asked him.

He held his hand over the phone as he whispered. "Bella has kidnapped James. It seems that she has taken him from his cell and completely disappeared. They've been trying to reach her on her cell, but it goes straight to voicemail. The whole station is out looking for them. They also think Alice is with them."

"Where would they go? Why would she do that?" I questioned hysterically.

He shrugged his massive shoulders. "They don't know."

"I told you," Tanya declared from somewhere behind me. My body tensed. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard, but she insisted on continuing with her verbal assault. "James tricked her so that Aro could get her alone. He was going to convince her to take him somewhere private."

"How the fuck do you know that?" I snapped.

"Because that's what he told me to do," Tanya replied coldly.

"Okay, baby, call me when you know something…Yes, I'll keep him safe—no, I haven't, but I could watch him, too," Emmett spoke roughly into the phone.

My attention was now focused on Tanya as she sat on her knees, just challenging me to rebuke her, but under the current circumstances, I didn't know where to turn. Bella was risking her life for this stupid, fucking case, and I needed to know why.

"Where is she?" I questioned Tanya, softening my tone considerably.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Bullshit!" I retorted harshly.

"Honestly, I have no idea. The only people who would know are Bella and Aro," Tanya said insistently.

If what Tanya said was true…then I knew where she would go. It wasn't a place she talked about much, but what I knew from Bella, she liked familiarity, and there were only two places she would go…either Forks or Phoenix.

I hoped my gut was leading me the right way…I prayed that I wasn't wrong.

**A/N: Please review…**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Special thanks to my beta xrxdanixrx..she's kickass!**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight.**

Chapter 29

**BPOV**

My mind raced as I kept an unwavering gaze on James. The arrogant smile on his face had sickened me. This kid had no idea what he was getting himself into, but the glimmer in his eyes told me that he felt powerful.

He had officially fucked me. He made me actually give a shit whether he lived or died, and in the process of me caring for him, I had been deceived. I'd fallen hard for his deceitful pleas, and now my payment for that misguided judgment was Aro's gun, which was pointed directly at my head.

All I could hope for now was that Aro disposed of me quickly, and stopped his assault there. If I had one last wish, it would be that he left my loved ones alone…that he left Edward and his family alone.

_God, that's all I want…_

Only a full minute had passed, but time decided to slow down considerably. My pulse was racing, my adrenaline was pumping, and I watched everything as it moved in slow-mo.

"Where are the keys to these cuffs, huh?" James asked me.

As I watched his lips move, I had a hard time fully comprehending what he was saying. My concentration was hazy. It wasn't until I felt Aro reach down into my side pocket that I fully understood James' question.

"The key is on my key ring," I mumbled belatedly.

Aro pulled out my keys and placed them in my free hand as he whispered gently into my ear. "I want you to un-cuff him, Isabella, but I need you to hand over your pistol first."

The last thing I wanted to do was give up my gun, officially leaving me unarmed and more vulnerable than I already was, but I had no choice in the matter. As much as I knew my time was coming to an abrupt end, but I didn't want to provoke him…if there was a chance for survival by staying calm and cooperative, I was going to do just that.

Even though I had been caught off guard, it didn't mean I had to get stupid.

_Play it smart…_

Well, smarter…I hoped.

Aro reached around me and placed his hand over mine as I gripped my gun even tighter, but knowing exactly what he wanted, I released my fingers from the trigger. Relenting, I handed over my protection. Taking my gun and putting it into his waistband, I had to admit that in a way that surprised me.

Why didn't he just hand over my gun to James?

"That's a good girl," Aro's tone was condescending. "Now, James," he called in an authoritative voice, "come over here so Isabella can un-cuff you."

James sauntered over to me slyly as I glared at him. When he reached me, he turned around so I could remove his handcuffs. Begrudgingly, I inserted the tiny silver key into the hole and released the bastard.

_I hope the son of a bitch is happy._

He spun around quickly, massaging his left wrist; he looked up at Aro, and smiled deviously. "So, boss, what's next? Do I get to have a little fun with her before we kill her?"

Aro gripped my upper arm tightly, pulling me closer into his body…almost protectively. His gun was still pointed at me, but it almost felt put on, as if it wasn't meant to be threatening.

Aro sighed. "James, I've always liked you, but time and time again you have proven how disloyal you can actually be."

James narrowed his eyes at Aro with confusion, and it wasn't until Aro took the gun from my head and pointed it at him, did he catch on.

"But…but…I did everything you told me to do, boss. I…I…brought her here as you asked. I didn't talk to anyone…I've never betrayed you," James pleaded as he stumbled backwards.

"But you've betrayed Isabella, James. The loyalty you should have wanted to keep." Aro's voice sent shivers down my spine. "Besides, you're no longer useful to me now."

As Aro said those final words, I saw the terror in James' eyes. He threw up his hands to block his face as he pleaded with Aro, but he knew as well as I did…it was too late for him.

_Pop._

The loud noise of the gun going off only added to the horror as I watched the bullet rip a hole through James' hands and straight into his forehead. The effects were instantaneous as his lifeless body hit the floor with a loud thud. The blood that oozed from him was a brilliant red, and as I watched, his life seeped its way into the woodened floor, overflowing, and now inching its way towards my feet. I felt myself shiver.

Instinctively, I shuffled backwards to avoid the red essence that was coming dangerously close to my shoes.

However, Aro was a wall, who refused to be moved, and I panicked.

_Stop! Don't flinch. Be calm. Relax…_my inner-Bella said soothingly.

I had to keep my head intact. If Aro planned to kill me, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of pleading. No, I wasn't going to boost his ego by showing fear. That was what he wanted. It was what he craved. Why else would he execute James right in front of me?

Aro turned me around so I was facing him. My eyes looked into his black pools…the depth of them was endless. It was like falling into a black abyss…where there was no end. He brushed my disheveled hair away from my face gently, giving me a sad smile.

"You have to pick a team and stick with it, Isabella. He could've learned a thing or two from you. _You_ know what it takes to be faithful. I admire that," Aro assured me. He looked over my shoulder at James, and with a look of disdain, his tone turned bitter. "Besides, I don't condone men who rape women…That filth deserves no place in this world."

_Oh, but murderers do?_ I thought sarcastically.

"Now," Aro started as he gave me a small smile. "There is much to discuss, but I feel that this might not be the right place. Your partner Detective Brandon will be back and I don't want to have to eradicate her, as well. You understand?"

I nodded ardently.

As much as I craved to see Alice's face one more time, I knew I had to leave…I had to keep her safe.

"Come," Aro instructed as he grabbed my upper arm, and dragged me out the door.

The sky was dark, there was no sun, and I smelled the rain in the air. My eyes roamed over my surroundings as if they were new, and I saw that there were two cars parked in the drive. Both were black Mercedes Sedans with heavily tinted windows. Aro was dragging me off the porch towards the vehicles, and in his haste, I tripped off the last step. His reflexes were quick, and he caught me before I went face first into the gravel.

He pulled me up, shaking his head. "You're not always this clumsy, are you?"

I shook my head as a response, and that seemed to satisfy him, because he patted me on the shoulder gently. My confusion was running rampant, I had no clue how he could just fucking murder someone before my eyes, but treat me all fatherly. It showed me how little human life met to him.

My life held no guarantees, and I knew that in my situation, my killer was going to deliver my end with a smile.

When we approached the cars, I saw that there were two men dressed in black suits waiting for us. It took me less than a second to recognize them, because I'd seen them in the past. They were Aro's guards that checked Edward's ID Sunday before they would allow us entrance. It didn't surprise me to see them here now. I didn't think Aro was the type of man to do things on his own, but of course, he had no problem killing James with his own hands.

Apparently, he liked that part of his life.

"Go ahead and head back up to Seattle, boys. Ms. Swan and I are going to be taking a detour," Aro told his two henchmen.

They both nodded without saying a word, getting into one of the Mercedes, and driving off before I was even in the front seat of Aro's car. He said jump, and they were too chicken shit to ask how high. My fingers clenched into fist on my lap as I watched Aro out the front windshield. His movements were smooth, cat like as he rounded the car, and finally getting into the driver's seat.

He let out a heavy sigh, inserting the key into the ignition, and causing the car to come alive with a soft hum. He looked over at me with a quick glance, but I refused to look his way. My eyes stayed fixed on the cabin, my safe haven, that would be forever tainted with the raw violence that Aro had caused.

"I can see it in your eyes, Isabella. You're mourning the death of that foul creature James, but I assure you, what I did was best for the female population," he said with a serene voice.

My eyes finally flickered over to him, and my words were out before I could stop them. "And my death?"

He smirked as he put the car into drive. "Well, I guess your death is best for me."

The silence loomed between us as we pulled onto the highway, heading south, and my tension mounted as I realized we weren't heading back to Seattle. I could no longer stay silent. It was no or never to finally get some truth.

"Do Elizabeth and Edward senior know about you?" I asked quietly.

Aro turned to me and shook his head. "You know the Masens, Isabella; do they seem like the type of people to disregard such a lifestyle?"

"No, they don't, but I've been wrong about people recently," I paused as a small smile graced his face. "So, why stay friends with them? I mean, it looks like you care for them somewhat"

He narrowed his eyes at me as if I had offended him, but as quickly as the emotion occurred, it disappeared just as fast, and instantly replaced with a blank canvas.

"It's good business. My merchandise was always welcomed in the medical field, and they pay decently. You know, they are all quite appreciative of my services. It seems the pharmaceutical companies are bigger criminals than, well, you get the picture," he said coyly, waving me off with his hands. "Besides, it's a noble front. It keeps law enforcements at bay…well, most, anyway."

There was so much that I wanted to ask him. He was being incredibly open with me, and I wanted to the reason for everything, whether I survived this or not.

Fortunately, the floodgates were open and he didn't need any coaxing from me.

"Do you know why I came back to Seattle, Isabella?" he asked dully.

"No, sir," I answered timidly

"Because of you and your Pro-Active Squad," he said, irritated. "It seems that you, Detective Swan, are very good at what you do. All my drugs are under your department's possession…or at least it was."

"What do you mean _was_?" I inquired curiously.

"Well, I needed a diversion. I needed all of your people out of the office so that my mole could remove all my drugs. Who would have thought it would've worked out so well. It's almost like I was blessed with the foresight," Aro boasted proudly.

I inhaled a shaky breath. "My kidnapping James was a diversion?"

"For the most part, yes, but if it wasn't for James and his capture, that would've never come to pass. It's not my style to take _kids_ as employees, especially a rotten and deceitful kid like James, but their impressionable. They do as their asked when there is large amount of money involved. It wasn't about circulating my drugs in the school system. The moment I started handing James and his peers the uncut merchandise, I knew those kids would start dropping like flies…overzealous," Aro muttered.

"Anyways, I knew it would alert the FBI to my activities, and eventually send a team to crack down on it. Nip it in the bud." He laughed openly and carefree. "Believe me when I say this, my plan could have not worked any better. It brought me you after all."

"Me?" I asked, confused.

"Well, of course you. You're my nemesis, Isabella. The one person who has managed to make me lose an excessive amount money, and I couldn't let that slide. What kind of businessman would I be then?" he asked resentfully.

I couldn't answer. I didn't know how, but I felt that he wasn't looking for me to answer him. He was placing blame on me, telling me I was the one who caused the death in all those lives, because I was good at my job, and that my effectiveness as a detective put a hamper on his business.

_Well, cry me a fucking river…_

"What I didn't see coming was your relationship with my dear Edward." Aro's voice ripped me from my musings, and the mere mention of Edward, had my heart pounding in my chest.

"Don't hurt him," I stated firmly.

"Now, you're not in the position to request things out of me, and quite frankly, if you were so concerned about his safety, than you would have never told him about me, now would you?" he questioned furiously.

Yes, it would seem that Edward was a sensitive subject to us both. Aro was a little unhappy with the fact that I had managed to shatter his elaborate lie. The Masens were the exception. The one's he wanted to keep in his life under false pretenses.

He sighed. "When I found out about you two, I needed it to end. It was bad for my plans, and I knew eventually the truth would come out, so I asked Tanya out to dinner—"

"What? How long had you known about Edward and me?" I interrupted, flabbergasted.

"I've known since the beginning, my dear, since the night he drove you home…the night I had your truck broken," he answered simply.

My pulse quickened as I realized that he had been watching me the whole time. The last month or so I had been the mouse in this maze he had created. Was anything real anymore? No matter how strong I tried to be, I couldn't stop myself from hyperventilating. It was all too much.

_Relax…_

"Do you want me to continue? Do you need me to pull over?" Aro asked, concerned.

I shook my head and waved my hand for him to continue. I had to know everything, regardless of the outcome. He had toyed with my life. I had every right to the truth.

"Okay, but if you need air, please let me know. You're no use to me if you pass out," he urged.

"I'm okay, I promise. It's just a lot to digest," I croaked.

"Alright," he agreed hesitantly, but once he saw that I was no longer freaking out, he continued. "So, I asked Tanya out to dinner. She'd been staying with me for a while—a favor to my brother—but I digress. I took her out to the same restaurant I _knew_ Edward had made reservations to. My goal was to have her interrupt you that evening, but unfortunately, Agent Hale got there first. After that, I had a hard time trying to convince Tanya to go apologize to Edward and to break you two up.

"She said she couldn't do it because she saw his face…she saw that he was in love. Well, that was unacceptable, and I told her that if she didn't go up to his school then she was cut off from me._ Tu sei morto per."_ I narrowed my eyes at him with confusion. He smirked. "In a sense, she was dead to me."

"So, does she love him or was she just doing your bidding?" I asked, appalled.

"Tanya has her days when she loves someone more than she loves herself, but to a certain extent, I believe she does. If she didn't care for him in some way, she would have approached you two that night. To be quite honest with you, I didn't believe her when she told me Edward was in love with you. It seemed impossible. You two had only known each other for less than a week; however, all that changed the night of the benefit gala. I had a few reasons for James kidnapping you, and it wasn't to kill you…that I was sure would never happen," he stated resolutely.

"How would you know something like that?" I asked, baffled.

"Isabella," Aro laughed. "I've been watching you for a while; James wasn't something you hadn't handled before. He was child's play. Let's call a spade a spade, shall we?" He shook his head at me, chuckling. "My reasons for your kidnapping were to get James into your custody, and to feel out Edward's feelings for you." He sighed wistfully. "He didn't disappoint, either. The dark place that boy traveled made my heart swell. He'd always been passionate, but I'd never seen him so enamored in a girl, not even my niece had ever truly captured his fancy. It was that answer I'd been looking for, but it wasn't the one I wanted. I knew your pairing was bad for me. I had to end it."

As I went to open my mouth, the sudden glimmer of flashing lights distracted me. Looking in the side mirror, I saw that there was a police cruiser behind us. My eyes flashed to Aro and saw that he was hissing under his breath. I hadn't noticed until now, but he'd been speeding well over the speed limit, and that was the reason we were getting pulled over.

Pulling alongside the shoulder, Aro gripped my knee tightly and gestured towards his gun. "Not a word from you, Isabella. Do you hear me? I have no problem killing this innocent man if I feel that he's a danger to my plan. Can I trust you to remain quiet?"

I nodded, watching Aro take my gun from his waistband and his gun, placing them under his seat quickly.

"Good, now let's try to act completely natural. Follow my lead." Aro smiled as he rolled down his window.

I tried to control my breathing as the deputy approached Aro's car, and from my vantage point, I was unable to see anything other than the man's belt and gun.

"License and registration," the man requested in a familiar and gruff voice.

_No, no, no, no, no!_

"Sure…" Aro paused. "Officer…"

The man bent down into the window and I got a full look at him, and sure enough, it was my father. He focused his eyes on me, narrowing them slightly. I prayed that he wouldn't say anything, and I tried to convey that to him in my pained expression.

_Please, act as if you don't know me….please!_

**Charlie POV**

Flowers…Sue had me thinking about flowers. Roses, daffodils, baby's breath…the list goes on from there. Leah had been so busy cake tasting with her fiancé, Sam, that she didn't have time for anything else, so she asked Sue and I to go pick out the flowers. Well, she asked her mom to do that for her, but of course, my wife insisted on dragging me along with her. Originally, I had gone with her as just a silent observer, however, I didn't get that lucky…no, she wanted _my_ opinion. On multiple occasions, I told her to choose whatever tickled her fancy, but she never let me slide with that and always came back at me by pulling out the Bella card.

"_What if this was Bella's wedding, Charlie? Would you be this disgruntled or would you be helpful?"_

Sue had a way of getting straight to the point, and in the end, had me feeling low about it. I had already been on edge. The day I called Bella was nerve-racking. I didn't know how to broach the subject about her coming down to Forks, and I was afraid she would say no. She would always give me very solid reasons for why she couldn't come down, but I knew the truth—she was afraid.

Therefore, when Alice told me that they would be coming, I almost cheered. Then I was hit with this bombshell…not only was my baby girl coming to the wedding, but she was also bringing her new boyfriend. He was some high school English teacher in Seattle, named…Edwin? Eric? Eugene? Hell, I couldn't remember. It had floored me that Bella was dating someone, and I suspected if it weren't for Alice, I would've never known he ever existed.

She was reserved…just like me.

What was that one flower Sue showed me? I really liked that one. It was like a tulip—wait, did she say tulip? Or was it calla lily?

_Zoom._

My eyes flashed up in time to see a black sedan fly down the highway. I looked up at my radar, and saw that the car was driving a little over ninety miles an hour. Heaving a large sigh, I turned on my car, and chased after it. It was the most excitement I was going to get all day, and I _was_ grateful for the break from all the flowers, but the speed was a little excessive—this irritated me.

_How many times do I have to scrape people of these roads?_

"Come in, Chief, can you hear me?" Seth's voice suddenly boomed from my radio.

I grabbed the radio receiver, pushing down the talk button. "Go ahead, Seth."

"Hey, Charlie, I have a gentleman here to see you." Seth's cheerful reply came through the heavy static, but it made his voice slightly distorted.

_Someone is at the station to see me?_

The black car came into view, and I flicked on my lights, signaling the driver that I was behind him. A few seconds later, the car pulled over to the shoulder, and as I followed, I remembered Seth was still on the line, waiting for my response. My mind went blank as I tried to remember if I was expecting anyone today. Now, it didn't really matter who it was. I was busy, and they can wait.

"Well, I'll be back in twenty; get his name and number. I've got to go, Seth. I'm in the middle of a traffic stop," I said, brushing Seth off.

"No prob, Chief," Seth replied without a care in the world.

It made me smile. He was such a good kid. I was lucky to have a stepson like him.

Hanging up the radio, I leaned over and grabbed my clipboard with the citations. In my head, I had already decided that the driver was going to get a ticket from me, especially at the speeds he was going.

_Unacceptable._

As soon as I got out of the cruiser, I noticed a couple of things. One, the plates were from Washington state, but with those fancy streamlines—I knew they weren't from Forks—and two, it was just nice. The car was a Mercedes, and from what I'd heard, those cars don't come cheap. I guess I wasn't all that surprised to catch this car doing criminal speeds. Rich people always drove like a bat out of hell on these roads, thinking they were invincible and above the law, but they never escaped me. I ruled this roost, and I refused to let arrogant and careless drivers go with just a warning.

As I got closer, by instinct, I started to evaluate the danger, but the tinted windows made it hard to see how many occupants were inside, and that alone made me nervous. I didn't like being caught off guard. I liked knowing my surroundings, what I was dealing with, and this car was posing unforeseen obstacles for me.

The driver rolled down the window as I approached, my nerves were already getting the best of me as I barked harshly. "License and registration."

"Sure," the driver answered as he looked up at me. He traveled over my uniform, looking for a name tag. "Officer…"

The tone in his voice told me he was expecting me to tell him my name, and this made me suspicious. Not in all my years had anyone cared to know who I was when I pulled them over…unless, they were hiding something.

Following my gut that something was amiss, I leaned down into the window, searching with my eyes as he leaned over the center console, and over the passenger seat to grab his information from the glove box. There my eyes fell on a young woman who sat motionless. Focusing on her face, I saw familiarity there. My eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the darkness in the car, so I squinted to get a better view…

_What? No, it can't be._

My mind refused to believe it, but as I looked harder at the female, it was hard for me to deny who it was…my daughter. My own flesh and blood and she was looking at me with pleading eyes. Bella had managed to tell me in that one look that she was in trouble. The unknown man that was now handing me his information was holding my baby hostage.

I needed to remain calm.

Even though my hands were shaking slightly, I was able to control my breathing as I looked down at the man's license. It was clearly a fake ID, because not for one second did I believe that this man's name was Richard Lewis. The man was obviously from Italian decent. However, the address said he was from Seattle, Washington.

Things weren't adding up, and there was something not right about this situation. The alarms in my head were going off like blow horns, and the impulse I felt to pull out my gun was strong. My eyes quickly looked over his body, looking for any sort of weapon. Would I have enough time to get to my gun? The man didn't look dangerous, but I also didn't know what type of control he had over Bella. Besides, who was to say that she wasn't working undercover? I didn't want to mess up with her.

I had to keep my head. This was a normal traffic stop.

"Do you know why I pulled you over, Mr. Lewis?" I asked calmly, taking a quick glance over at Bella.

She stared straight ahead, never looking my way, but her body was tense. She was nervous, scared…for me?

_This is not good…_

"No, sir, I do not," Mr. Lewis answered respectfully.

"You didn't realize you were going over the speed limit?" I asked doubtfully, narrowing my eyes at him.

He was a good liar, but no one would ever be that oblivious.

"No, I didn't, sir. I'm sorry; you see my daughter and I are trying to get home. Her mother is sick in the hospital," he explained.

Huge red flag went up for me as I listened to his story. The man had called Bella his daughter, which made me blow up inside, and second, he used a story so close to home…that only meant, he knew who Bella was and she was there against her will.

My fingers inched for my gun…

I still didn't know who was in the backseat. The dark windows were hindering my view, and for all I knew someone could be in the back there with a gun in Bella's back. It was why I chose to follow through like a normal traffic stop. I didn't have all the information. My daughter's life hung in the balance, and I couldn't risk that by making rash decisions.

"Well, these are some windy roads, Mr. Lewis, the speeds you were doing are very dangerous, and I would hate to see _your _daughter miss out on telling her mother goodbye by careless driving," I scolded bitterly. I handed back his registration, I already got the make in model memorized. "I'm going to have to write you up a citation."

"Sir, I don't think that's really necessary. I promise to drive safe," Mr. Lewis begged.

The begging never worked with me, because I knew they were only telling me what I wanted to hear. They would say or do anything to get out of a ticket. I'd seen too many accidents to show anyone any mercy.

I looked over at Bella and saw that she never once glanced my way, but I wanted to reassure her somehow that I knew that she was in danger, and that I was going to get her out of it.

"All the same, I have a job to do, and a child to keep safe," I said to him, but meaning it to her. The need to see her face was strong. "What's your name, miss?"

"She's upset, officer, you understand?" he asked harshly.

The man didn't want Bella to talk to me. Was he afraid of exposure?

"Hmm, well, don't worry, young lady; I'm sure your mom will be just fine," I spoke to _my _daughter.

_Come on, sweetie; please let me know you understand._

Bella finally looked over at me, and with a sad smile, she nodded her head before turning away from me. It was what I was looking for…acknowledgement.

Pulling myself away from the window, I wrote down all Mr. Lewis information for the citation and as I went to sign my name, I paused. The only thing I had going for me was that I knew who they were, but he didn't know me. Now I understood why he wanted to know my name…

So, I signed the only name I cherished as much as I cherished Bella. It was something she would recognize and let her know that I knew.

"Here you go, just sign here," I said brusquely as I handed him my clipboard.

He snagged it from me and signed it. It was so funny how grown people resorted to acting like a pouting child when an officer gives them a ticket.

"Thanks for your understanding, Officer Dwyer," Mr. Lewis said with a sour tone.

I wished I could've seen Bella's face when she heard the name Dwyer. It was her mother's maiden name. The one thing I knew would get Bella's attention. She had to know.

_I am going to save you, baby…I promise._

"Drive safe," I said as my parting words, tapping the top of the car twice, signaling that he could leave...

The man said something I didn't catch as I watched him throw the ticket. He rolled up his window before I had a chance to say anything else. I shook my head at his childish behavior. There he was a man grown enough to kidnap my daughter, but not mature enough to take a simple speeding violation with some class.

The car's engine rolled to life, and I stepped back from the car to give him wide birth to drive away. As soon as the black sedan drove off, I ran back to my car, throwing my clipboard in the passenger seat. I yanked the radio receiver from its clip so hard, I damn near ripped the thing off.

"Seth! Come in Seth!" I shouted into the radio.

"Yeah, Chief, is there something wrong?" Seth asked me, concerned.

"Seth, I need you to get all our people on the road. We have a possible kidnapping, and I'm in pursuit. It's a black two thousand nine SL nine hundred Mercedes Benz with Washington plates. Plate number is eight-nine-zero, dash, L-A-N. Call the state police and give them that exact description. I fear that the suspect is armed and extremely dangerous. We need all the back up we can get. Can you do that for me?" I asked frantically as I sped off after them.

"Yes, sir, I'm on it!" Seth assured me.

_Hold on, Bella baby. I am coming._

**A/N: Please review ;)) **


	30. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thank you for the great reviews…I love you all. A special thanks to my beta xrxdanixrx…She's amazing!**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight.**

Chapter 30

**EPOV**

"She's coming with us," I stated sternly as I locked the door to my house.

Emmett and Tanya both shot me skeptical looks, and I rolled my eyes at them. Did I really have to point out the obvious? In spite of the nausea I felt when ever that woman was in a five-mile radius of me, I knew we couldn't trust her. She told me she wanted to come clean with her indiscretions, but how was I to know that it wasn't another trap? If we didn't take her, what guarantees did I have that she wouldn't go running back to the bastard uncle of hers?

_Fuck_, she could have that prick on speed dial. Just one little button and he would know everything.

_This reminds me._

"Give me your phone, Tanya," I demanded as I held out my hand to her expectantly.

"Excuse me?" she asked, surprised.

I sighed, exasperated. "I don't have time for your bullshit. You're coming with us, and you're handing over your phone to me. If you want to atone for your sins, this is the only way you can do it." She looked over at Emmett and he had his large arms folded over his chest, giving her the _don't look at me_ stare. "Now," I announced loudly, getting her attention back on me, "give me your phone."

Resentfully, she handed me her phone, and I slipped it into my pant pocket. I looked over at Emmett, giving him a solid nod. Gripping Tanya's arm, I proceeded to drag her over to Emmett's car.

"God, Edward, why are you being such a dick? I'm not fighting you. I'm coming willingly," Tanya whined, but I ignored her.

Sure, I might've been a little rough with Tanya, but the way I was feeling, I just wanted her to experience just a little bit of the pain that I was experiencing. The way I saw it, she was a menace. She was the one force in my life that tried to ruin any sort of happiness I may have had, and now with Bella missing.

I feared that she might've succeeded.

My world would end if I lost Bella…

_No, I can't think this way…I have to keep the hope alive that she's safe._

Emmett unlocked his car as we approached, and as I opened the door for us, I had this urge to just toss her in the back seat, _but_ I wasn't that big of an asshole, and unfortunately, the front seat was blocking her way. So, like a gentleman, I moved the seat, and allowed her to get in herself.

Once we were all situated and Emmett was on the road, he looked over at me with curiosity written all over his face.

"So, bro, where are we going?" he asked pryingly.

"Do you know how to get to Forks?" I inquired, pulling out my phone.

"Yeah…do you really think that she would go there?" he said, cocking his head to the side, and looked at me doubtfully.

"Yes, I do," I mumbled as I scrolled through my phone, looking for Bella's number.

"Alright, then, I'm going to take your word for it, but—"

"Where else would she go, Em? It's either Forks or Phoenix," I interrupted him harshly.

He didn't have to believe me. All he had to do was drive because bickering about what Bella would do or wouldn't do was wasting precious time. Time I knew we didn't have. The countdown to save Bella had started an hour ago and we were already so far behind.

"Just drive, Em," I said tiredly as I pressed send on my phone.

The phone never rang and it just went straight to voicemail.

"_Hi, this is Bella. Please leave a message and I will get right back to you. Bye."_

I closed my eyes as I let her words penetrate me. It was such a bittersweet thing. The sound of her beautiful voice only pained me because the reality of the situation hit me like a wrecking ball. What if this was the only way I would hear her again?

It was the last thing I needed to be doing, torturing myself this way, but like a masochist, I hung up immediately, and pressed redial.

The entire way up to Forks, I stayed inside my head, ignoring Tanya's heavy sighs and Emmett's crude rap music. I didn't know how many times he played that stupid _lollipop _song. My mind was filled with images of Bella. Starting with the first time I saw her, the guilt I'd felt from the attraction I harbored for the new student. All the kisses and love making in between, and finally ending with this morning, when she told me she loved me. All of it I looked back on fondly, and in that short span of time, we both hadn't grown up so much. The only problem we'd ever truly had was her commitment to this case. The risk she'd taken over and over again, and even now, I had no idea if I would ever see her again.

If I was smart, I would've taken Emmett up on his suggestion about getting on some form of medication. He was right; Bella's life would always put my heart in turmoil, but knowing this, I decided I would take it.

It was far better than the latter. The possibility of a life where she ceased to exist was not a life at all.

_God, Masen, don't go there…_

My body perked up when I saw we were crossing the Forks city limits…She was close, I could feel it.

"Okay, we're here…where to next?" Emmett asked as he turned off the radio.

"I was thinking we could go to the Forks police department," I answered assertively.

Emmett nodded solemnly without saying a word, and for that, I was grateful. It was going to be the first time I was going to meet her father, and it sucked that it was under these circumstances. I was hard for me not to be nervous; I wanted him to like me. I'd planned on marrying his daughter, therefore making him family. Unfortunately, I sensed that getting his approval wasn't going be so easy, and I had this odd feeling that Bella's father was going to be a lot like her. The way I resembled my mother, I saw the similarities in her dad. Granted, I'd only seen pictures, but the likeness was there.

Tanya leaned forward in her seat, close to my ear and sighed. "This town looks boring. No wonder she moved to Seattle."

"Sit back in your seat, Tanya," I instructed flatly.

She huffed with annoyance and threw herself back into the seats hard, like a pouting four year old. I shook my head and chuckled softly.

It was typical Tanya behavior.

The trees were endless and I found myself leaning towards the window in awe. It was quite picturesque up here, and I understood why one of the reasons Bella would come here—it was safe.

Finally, Emmett pulled into the small parking lot of the police station. I noticed that there was only one police cruiser, and maybe two cars in the lot. My brow furrowed when I realized how small this town really was. If Aro did have Bella, where were the reinforcements? How long would it take Seattle PD to get here? Emmett had tried repeatedly to get a hold of Rose or his Captain on the way up here, but both lines were busy. It was just us…and maybe Bella's father.

"Wait here, Em, and watch Tanya. I'm going to go talk with Bella's father," I said commandingly as I opened up the car door.

Emmett laughed. "Calling the shots now, are we? Wow, I never thought I would see the day where Edward Masen—pussy boy—would grow a pair." He shrugged. "I guess love will do that to you."

Tanya scoffed from the backseat, causing my hands to instantly tighten into fists as I hissed through my clenched teeth. "If you need to taser, you know who, by all means, feel free."

"Whatever," Tanya mumbled as Emmett chortled with his loud, infectious laugh.

Closing the car door behind me, I froze instantly as the change of temperature and general atmosphere hit me full force. The clouds were rolling fast, and the sky was starting to blacken with an impending storm. It was unsettling as the feeling swept through me, like it was an omen.

"Stupid," I muttered under my breath.

Shrugging off that feeling, I walked into the small police department. There, behind a solitary desk, was a young man around his early twenties. He was a dark-skinned, a little too tan for Forks, and I assumed he was Native American heritage. He glanced up at me as I approached his desk, instantly giving me large, genuine smile.

"Afternoon, friend. What can I do you for?" he asked in a chipper voice.

I chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Um, hello. I'm looking to speak with Chief Charles Swan."

"Oh, he's out on highway patrol right now. I'll see if I can catch him on his radio," the kid offered.

"That'll be great. Thank you," I said appreciatively.

He waved me off as he picked up his walkie talkie. "Come in, Chief. Can you hear me?"

There was static on the other end as we waited, then suddenly a rough voice pitched in. "Go ahead, Seth."

"Hey, Charlie. I have a gentleman here to see you," Seth spoke loudly.

The scene before me was kind of comical because, compared to the kid's massive hands, the walkie talkie looked miniature size.

"Well, I'll be back in twenty; get his name and number. I've got to go, Seth. I'm in the middle of a traffic stop," Charlie said briskly.

"No prob, Chief," Seth replied as he laid the walkie talkie down. He looked up at me. "What's your name sir?"

"Um, do you mind if I wait here until he gets back?" I asked. He cocked to his head to the side, looking confused by my statement. "Well, it's sort of a face to face conversation…Um, you see, I'm his daughter's boyfriend and I came down to ask for his permission to have her hand in marriage."

Seth's eyes bugged out of his head, and I smiled awkwardly. The words had came out before I had even realized what the fuck I was saying, because that was not why I was here, but it was too late. Seth jumped out of his seat like it was on fire. My eyes gazed up at this kid…he was huge.

"You're Bella's boyfriend? That's so great! How is Bella? She hasn't been down to the Rez in years, let alone to visit her father. My name's Seth. I'm her step brother!" he boomed excitedly, extending his hand out for me to shake it.

"You're Bella's step brother?" I asked as I shook his hand. He nodded jovially. "So, Bella's dad is married—?"

"To my mom, Sue," Seth interrupted. "They got married a long time ago. This is so cool. We all knew Bella was going to bring a date to the wedding this Saturday, but who would've thought you would come down to ask Charlie for Bella's hand. Man, so wild."

"There's a wedding this Saturday?" I asked, confused.

_First time I'm hearing of it…_

"Yep…" He paused, looking embarrassed. "Um, wait, you're Edward, right?"

"Yes, I'm Edward," I laughed, amused by his uncertainty. "It's just, Bella never mentioned a wedding to me."

"Oh…yeah, my sister, Leah, is getting married to this guy named Sam, and Charlie kind of called her last minute on Saturday morning to invite her. My mom had been getting on him to call her for about three months now, but I think he was afraid she would say no…Bella sort of…well, she stays far away from Forks," Seth said sadly.

The look on his face told me that a lot of people were hurt by her absence, and I felt like such a nosy bastard for wanting to pry, but Seth was a second-hand route into Bella's past. The past she hid from me with such fervor. It was shady of me, but I had to know.

"Did Bella and Charlie have a falling out?" I asked shamelessly.

He shook his head. "No, they both didn't know how to handle Renee's death. Bella hid in Forks when her mom was laid up in Phoenix with cancer, and Charlie went off on her. He told her she would regret not saying goodbye to her, but Bells wouldn't leave the Denali cabin…" Seth trailed off.

"Denali Cabin?"

"Yeah, it's a little cabin, north of here, and off the main highway. It was her place she went to be alone. She told me once it was her safe haven. You know, I wonder if it's still standing," he said absentmindedly.

_Bella's safe haven…_

That was where she was, and if it wasn't for Seth and his openness, I would've never found it.

"Do you know how to get there from here? Do you remember?" I asked eagerly.

He narrowed his eyes at me, unsure why I cared so much, and I needed to come up with a quick lie.

"I think it'll be a perfect place to propose," I replied simply.

Seth's eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh hells yeah, hold on for just a second, I have to Google it."

He sat down at his desk as I waited impatiently for his computer to boot up. The seconds ticked by, and I felt Bella slowly slipping away. It was insane to expect someone like me to practice patience, and fuck anyone who says that shit is a virtue. I dug my fingers into the counter while Seth typed away, while looking bored out of his mind. Maybe I should have told him the truth, than perhaps he would be working at lightning speed.

"Find it yet?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Almost," Seth answered slowly.

Leaning across the desk, I managed to get a good look at the screen, and saw that the cabin was twenty miles north of here…_damn_, that cabin was way out of town.

"Seth! Come in Seth!" The sudden shouting from the radio made us both jump.

Seth scrambled to get to the walkie talkie, his hands fumbling with it several times. Finally, he grasped onto it tightly as he talked into it. "Yeah, Chief, is there something wrong?"

"Seth, I need you to get all our people on the road. We have a possible kidnapping, and I'm in pursuit," a frantic Charlie shouted over the radio. My ears perked when I heard the word kidnapping. "It's a black two thousand nine SL nine hundred Mercedes Benz with Washington plates," That was Aro's car. "Plate number is eight-nine-zero, dash, L-A-N. Call the state police and give them that exact description. I fear that the suspect is armed and extremely dangerous. We need all the back-up we can get. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, sir, I'm on it!" Seth answered reassuringly as he wrote down what Charlie had said.

"Seth," I said as I grabbed a hold of his hand. He looked up at me. "Ask Charlie where the car is headed?"

He nodded as he picked up the walkie talkie. "Chief, where was the car headed?"

My breathing ceased as I waited for Charlie's response…

_Please say south…please say south._

"The car was headed southbound," Charlie answered almost sadly.

That was the answer I needed as I dashed out of the police station without saying a word. There was a small chance that Emmett and I could catch up with them. I didn't know how far south they actually were, but I had to have hope. The moment I exited the building, I ran into a large wall. Stumbling back, I looked up and saw Emmett. He was on the phone and looking at me with sad eyes.

_Oh no…_

"What?" I asked warily.

"It's Alice…she just returned back to their cabin and found James. He's dead," Emmett explained.

"And Bella?"

"She wasn't there, but Alice is freaking out," he said hopelessly.

I could see it in his eyes; he didn't think we would find Bella alive. That wasn't something I was going to accept. He could throw in the towel all he wanted, but I would never give in. The fury I held for Emmett for giving up on Bella so soon exploded, and I snatched the phone away from his ear.

I could hear Alice on the other end of the line sobbing.

"Alice, this is Edward. I think she's still alive," I assured her as I side stepped Emmett.

He trotted after me, looking confused, and I held out my hand to him anxiously. He cocked his head to the side, unsure of what I was asking, but when I stood over by the driver's side door, he realized what I wanted.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have left her, but we needed food…and…and…" Alice's voice broke.

"It's not your fault. Look, are you still at the Denali Cabin?" I asked her as Emmett finally relented and tossed me his keys.

"Um, I'm at _a _cabin." she sniffed. "Why?"

Putting the key into the ignition, Emmett's Camaro roared to life. I was vaguely aware of Tanya in the backseat as I peeled out of the police station, heading southbound.

"Get in your car and head south. Aro had Bella, and her dad is in pursuit…Emmett and I are headed that way," I said confidently.

Emmett looked at me, shocked, but the moment I pressed on the gas and the car shot forward, a bright and undeniable gleam in his eyes surfaced.

"Okay, I'm leaving now," Alice replied.

"I'm going to hand the phone back to Emmett, and he can kind of lead you the way, okay?"

"Okay…Edward," Alice's sudden soft voice caught me off guard. "Thank you."

Not sure how to respond, I believe I mumbled "You're welcome" into the phone before handing it back to Emmett. The overflow of emotion in her voice was so strong and it nearly broke me. It was the first time that anyone had really been so thankful to me. It was like she was thanking me for saving her life.

Now, all I needed to do was save mine.

**BPOV**

The tension in Aro's face told me that he wasn't as naïve as I hoped, and as he increased his speed, I knew he was trying to outrun Charlie. I had no idea if my dad was trailing us, and I didn't want to look. If I did, I knew Aro would be on to me…that's if he wasn't already.

It didn't go unnoticed by me that the guns were still tucked underneath the seat and I had to take this opportunity. It might be the only one I would get.

"Can I ask you a question?" I started, in hopes to distract him.

He looked hesitantly at me out of the corner of his eye. He eventually nodded.

"Why risk getting caught with me? Why didn't you just kill me along with James?" I asked nervously.

"You sure you want to know this? You may not like the answer you're given. The finality might be a little too surreal for you," Aro replied sadly and warningly.

"It's my nature to want to know the truth. It doesn't matter what the outcome is," I said honestly.

He smiled. "I'm learning that about you. Well, the reason I didn't kill you at the cabin was because I needed you to be missing. I needed the frantic search for you to ensue so that the office could be cleared out. My drugs are being unloaded from your lock up as we speak because of the distraction I've created. You know the number of people who care for you, Isabella, is quite extensive. It wasn't something I expected."

I glared at him. "You're surprised that people actually care for me?"

What kind of person did he think I was? Just because I was good at my job in the past, and had effectively put a damper on his little business, didn't mean that I was unlovable. My only problem was I pushed people away.

"Oh no, Isabella." Aro chuckled at my expense. "No, what I meant to say was that I didn't expect to be one of them."

I scoffed. "Yeah, well, you sure have a fucked up way of showing it."

The sudden boldness that came out of my mouth had floored Aro, because he looked at me with an expression of disbelief, and I knew it was now or never. There was a stretch of road that went on straight for a while, no turns, and I took a quick glance in the side mirror and saw something in the distance. I had no clue if that little dot was Charlie, but I knew I had to take a chance.

The moment Aro looked back to the road, I sprung into action as I reached over quickly and broke the key out of the ignition. He shot his gaze at me, unsure of what I was doing, but I didn't give him a chance to catch up as I took one of his keys on the key ring, keeping it firm in my hand, and stabbed him hard in his neck. His hands flew off the steering wheel, clawing at the object as he tried to remove it. The car jerked us left and my head slammed hard against the side window. The pain was excruciating and nearly knocked me unconscious. Thankfully, even though my mind was in a complete fog, I was still alert as I watched Aro bleed from his neck. The bastard had that coming.

The car was completely weaving out of control, veering us wildly across the road. Aro cussed under his breath as he tried several times to regain control of the spinning steering wheel, but it was too late. We were already heading off the road and I braced myself for the impact.

The speed of the Mercedes as we flew off the road had caught the tires, causing the car to flip multiple times before resting against a tree. My seat belt kept me somewhat safe during the rollover, but not completely uninjured. My head was throbbing from the gash in my head, and my limbs felt heavy as I hung upside down. Even though I was one step closer to escaping Aro, I wasn't in the clear.

I needed to get out of this car.

Unbuckling my seat belt, I fell hard against the ceiling of the car. My eyes shot a furtive glance at Aro and saw that he was hanging lifelessly from his seat. Not wanting to stick around to see if he was still alive, I took a quick glance around the car, looking for our guns. Unfortunately, there weren't within my sight, and I gave up on the search. Turning towards the door, I took the handle and lifted it up with all my strength. It wasn't budging, and I frantically started kicking at the door. I was getting claustrophobic and I wanted the fuck out. So with one strong kick, with both my feet, the car swung open and I crawled out of the car.

The rain pelted my head as soon as I got outside, my fingers clawed into the soft soil as relief washed over me. I was free. Somehow I managed to escape Aro's capture. The smile on my face only increased as I saw several cars approaching me. It was the Calvary. The excitement was bubbling up in me. My heart swelled when I started to think about seeing my dad again. I wanted to tell him how sorry I was for neglecting him all these years. I wanted to hug Alice and tell her how much she meant to me…

Then there was Edward…

Just as I was about to stand up, I felt a firm grasp on my ankle. I turned around, startled, and saw Aro lying on his stomach in the car, pointing my gun at me.

"That was a real stupid move, Isabella," Aro spat at me.

"It's over, Aro. My dad is almost here; just give it up," I told him.

He kept the gun on me as he shuffled out of the car. I thought about just kicking him in the face, because I could see that he was really fucked up, but I assumed that his finger on the trigger was quick. I didn't want to test my luck. The cars were nearly minutes away, and if I could hold on for that long.

He stood up with a limp, pulling me to his body like he did at the cabin, but this time he pressed the barrel of the gun hard against my temple. My eyes closed under the pressure. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that the rain only seemed to increase, and both Aro and I were soaked by the time my dad's cruiser, along with some other police cars pulled up. My breathing was becoming erratic as I inhaled large intakes of air. My freedom was close enough to touch, but the gun against my cranium was like the wall that blocked it.

Everything like before moved in slow motion as I watched my dad and a few deputies jump out of their cars and point there pistols at Aro. They were shouting things like, let her go or urging him to give up. My body was filled with so much adrenaline, I felt like I was on some kind of high. It had the opposite effect on me than I had expected. It had calmed me down. My breathing turned to a normal pace and my body relaxed against Aro's body.

It was the weirdest thing ever and I couldn't explain it.

However, that changed the moment I saw Emmett's Camaro skid to a stop. My pulse quickened the second I saw the mop of messy bronze.

_He's here…_

The pain returned as my breathing came in a quick gasp. My body tensed under Aro, and my mind started to move quicker. Now everything was a blur and I found it hard to keep up.

"Aro, you bastard, let her go!" Edward shouted from across the road.

Aro chuckled. "Edward! Why am I not surprised to see you here, my boy?"

"It' over, Aro—I told my parents. They want nothing to do with you!" Edward goaded.

"Then she's no use to me now, is she?" Aro asked him tauntingly as he cocked my gun.

Edward's eyes widened and I winced in pain as Aro pressed the gun harder into my head. It was like he was trying to drill a hole in my head with the gun itself.

"No! You son of a bitch!" Edward yelled furiously as he pushed away from the car.

Emmett tried to wrap his arms around him, but it was too late, he was running towards us at full speed, despite the shouts he got from Emmett and my father.

_No, no, no! What is he doing?_

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend, Isabella," Aro whispered into my ear.

"No, don't! Edward, stop!" I shouted.

He pulled the gun away from my head and pointed it at Edward. It was the same scene I witnessed with James…He was going to kill him.

"Nooo!" I screamed as I elbowed Aro hard in his gut.

It all happened so fast. The loud pop of my gun and the sight of Edward falling to the ground as a bullet ripped through him. He released me for just a fraction of a second, but it was long enough for me to get away from his grasp as I ran to my life, falling to my knees hard as soon as I got to Edward. The loud echoes of gunshots went off around me were nonessential. The tears that poured from my eyes were getting lost amongst the heavy downpour.

Edward looked up at me in pain. My eyes roamed over his body, looking for where the bullet hit, and I saw the wound just below his left shoulder. I quickly put my palm down on it to stop the bleeding. He grimaced as he reached up and placed his shaky hand on my face. The warmth of his touch was breaking me.

I couldn't lose him.

"Hey, baby," he said, giving me a weak smile.

"Why did you do that, Edward? Why?" I sobbed.

"Because I love you," he whispered as he took his hand that was on my cheek, placed it firmly on my neck, pulling me down to his lips, and kissed me.

The feel of his soft, rain soaked lips on mine had me melting into him. All too soon, he was breaking the kiss and I looked down at him. Edward's eyes were closed, and I panicked.

"Baby, stay with me," I pleaded as I shook him.

He opened up his eyes and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, baby. I have a wedding to attend this Saturday."

My eyes narrowed at him in confusion. "What?"

Suddenly, there were hands on my shoulders, and I peered up and saw the gentle face of my father.

"Come on, Bell's, the ambulance is almost here," my dad said soothingly.

"No, I'm not leaving his side," I refused fervently.

He nodded as he squeezed my shoulder. "Okay. I love you, kid."

"I love you, too, dad," I said as I put my free hand over his.

It was the most that my father and I had ever said to each other without really saying anything. That was the way we were. It was the connection between us that was unexplainable, but completely understood by us both. We never had to say much to each other, because we just knew. It was that bond between us that saved me tonight.

For the next twenty minutes as we waited for help to come, I brushed off anyone who tried to pull me away from Edward. The Jaws of Life couldn't remove me from his side. It didn't matter if a semi truck was hurling down the road, and we were directly in its path. My mind was set. I refused to be moved.

There was so much commotion going on around me and it was hard to keep up. The rain was increasing, making it more difficult to see anything. I waited with Edward for the ambulance to arrive, keeping my palm on his shoulder, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. The conversation between was lulled, but as long as I kept him alert and awake, I didn't care if we talked. Just being there with him was like that missing part of me was finally coming back together. I was complete.

The next set of arms that tried to pull me away from him were the paramedics, and I was forced to remove myself. I watched from the sideline as they worked on him, checking his vitals, and eventually putting him on the stretcher. Now that I was away from his side, I started to focus on my surroundings.

The scene before me was chaotic. There were at least six more police vehicles and at least twenty people. I looked around for familiar faces. In the crowd, I managed to locate Emmett and Alice. They were standing by his car, both on their phones. My eyes roamed and searched for my hero…my father. He was with four other people as they bent over a still body. The rain was letting up a bit, and it made it easier for me to see that the body was that of a dead Aro. It now only occurred to me that the gunshots I heard when I fell to Edward's side were that of Aro being shot.

The finality of it all was overwhelming. It was over. It was finally all over.

"Let go of me you creep!" a shrill voice caught my attention. "That guy is my ex-fiancé!"

It didn't take me long to pinpoint that person, and when I saw Tanya struggling against one of the officers, I saw red. I didn't even realize what I was doing until I was up in her face. She looked up at me with a perplexed expression…as if I had no right to be there.

I clenched my fist.

"Tanya," I called sweetly.

She raised her eyebrow at me expectantly, and I _finally_ did what I'd wanted to do to her since day fucking one. I gave her a quick right hook into her fragile jaw. The feel of my fist connecting with her face was so exquisite, that I went to do it again, but before I had a chance to repeat the amazing feeling, an officer that was standing nearby intervened.

"You bitch," Tanya sobbed as she clutched her jaw.

"Miss," the officer warned, "I suggest you go with your boyfriend." He nodded behind me. "They're about to leave."

"Thank you," I said as I spun around towards the ambulance, leaving a blubbering Tanya.

It wasn't the exact revenge I wanted to inflict on Tanya, but it was enough to keep me pacified for the time being. As I climbed into the back of the ambulance, I saw a shirtless Edward with multiple monitors on plastered on his chest. He was looking at one of the paramedics and asking for me.

"I'm here, baby," I assured him as I took a seat next to him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly.

He looked at me with relief filled eyes. "Oh, thank god, where were you?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Taking care of something I should have done a long time ago."

"And what exactly does that mean," he asked suspiciously.

I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Don't worry, baby, I promise I was a good girl."

"Uh huh…I've heard that before," he said, rolling his eyes.

And for the first time in days, I laughed.

**A/N: Please be kind and…rewind? Then come and review me :) **


	31. Chapter 32

**A/N: Oh man it felt so good to hit Tanya and I'm half tempted to write a chapter solely focused on beating the shit out of that woman. How annoying is she when she call's Edward her ex-fiancé? I mean, really? Is that her claim on him? She is so delusional…any who's'…few more chapters and then no more. I can't believe we're almost done.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights and property of Twilight.**

Chapter 31

**EPOV**

_The clock was running out and I feared I wouldn't be able to get to her in time. Everything was crystal clear to me as I watched Aro hold the gun to Bella's head. The look on her face as I stared at her from across the street literally broke me. There was blood all over her face, and that alone got my body to move closer to them. Every single muscle in my body tightened…I was a cheetah, just waiting to spring on my prey. _

_Bella's pleading chocolate brown eyes stared deep into mine. She wanted me to back off. She wanted me to walk away, but my mind could only focus on one thing…I had to save her._

_The gun that Aro held to Bella's head struck me with so much anger and fear that I couldn't see straight. The man was a coward. He had reached the end of the road of all his wickedness and now he was just grasping onto whatever he could to ensure his freedom. _

_He needed to know that everything he had was lost._

"_It' over, Aro, I told my parents. They want nothing to do with you!" I bellowed._

_He narrowed his eyes at me as he watched me, deciding whether or not I was bluffing. I wasn't. Even though Bella advised me not to, I told my parents. It was in their best interest and a part of me wanted to make sure that they weren't involved with the snake. It delighted me when my father flipped out. In all my twenty-nine years, I had never heard my father cuss as much as he did when I told him._

_He was done with Aro Volturi and so was I._

"_Then she's no use to me now, is she?" Aro asked as his black eyes locked on mine._

_I saw it. The look of pure evil flashed across his face, and I knew what he was going to do. He wanted to kill the love of my life right in front of me as a punishment. It was the same look he got when he scolded me as a kid. It was that look that made my blood turn ice cold. _

_**He's going to kill her…**_

"_No! You son of a bitch!" I screamed._

_Pushing myself off the car, I charged towards Aro full speed. _

_Shoot me! Shoot me! Kill me! Not her…I will die without her._

_He cocked his gun and pulled the trigger. _

_Bella's lifeless body fell from his arms._

"_NOOO!"_

"NO!" I cried as hot tears streamed down my face.

"Baby, it's okay. Calm down; it's alright. It was only a dream," a soft voice hummed into my ear.

My breathing was labored as I tried to shake off the feeling of dread, and as I opened eyes slowly, I realized that I'd been dreaming, because the intense and overwhelming feeling of my Bella brought me back to my senses. The sweet smell of my girl that wafted over me was intoxicating. My heart pounded fast inside my chest, causing a little discomfort, but her warm body that hovered over me, so protective and so close, had distracted me from everything else. Reflexively, I threw my arms around her small frame and pulled her tight against me. The sharp pain that shot through my left shoulder made me hiss and Bella started to remove herself from me. Even though it was the most excoriating pain I had ever felt, I knew I could live with it, but her distance wasn't something I could take.

Unfortunately, I was too weak to keep her in my arms, and sadly, the warm feeling dissipated as she sat up and away from me.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you okay? Do you want me to get a nurse?" Bella asked me frantically, her worried eyes roaming over my body.

The look on her beautiful face was filled with apprehension. My necessity for this woman was starting to blur the lines between want and needs. I just wanted to feel her body against me. I needed to believe that she was really there with me. It was all so confusing…the only thing I wasn't confused about was the pain, and it was starting to ripple its way through my entire body. It was making me extremely nauseated.

I wouldn't tell Bella that, though. She looked worried as it was, and I didn't want her to feel concerned for me. I wanted her to stay with me. I couldn't handle it if she left.

Especially not after that dream of mine—wait, was it a dream?

Bella gripped my right hand tightly. I looked up at her, and smiled. Those striking brown eyes bored into mine, and I knew everything was okay. It was such a relief to me, too. It didn't matter if the dream was real…she was real. That was all that mattered.

"You're here," I croaked out happily.

"Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?" she asked sweetly as a beautiful smile graced her soft lips.

She reached out and wiped the tears from my face. The simple touch was amazing, and I shifted my body to get closer to her, but the repositioning caused the intense and burning pain to return. I winced.

"Let me call the nurse, baby," Bella insisted as she reached over me to find the alert button.

Her whole body stretched over mine, causing multiple sensations to happen. She was so soft, so warm, and so fucking comforting…all too soon, she was upright and clutching the blasted nurse caller thing. I knew if she pushed it that the pain would indeed go away, but it would make me got to sleep. I didn't want to sleep.

_Damn the pain!_

I quickly placed my hand over hers to stop her from alerting the nurse. I shook my head. "No, I don't care about the pain. I want to see you."

"Honey, we have plenty of time for that. I can't stand you being in pain," Bella replied sadly as she pushed the button anyway.

She placed her small hand on my cheek once again and I immediately covered it with mine. The connection was a drug to me and I needed this closeness with her. I needed to feel her. It was this uncontrollable need for her that drove me. It dominated all my decisions in life. She was the first and foremost thought in my mind at all times.

"I love you," I whispered ardently.

"I love you, too…even when you do stupid shit," she said bitterly, shaking her head at me.

I chuckled as I stared at her lovely face. "What stupid shit?"

"That stupid shit you pulled when you goaded Aro the way you did, and then on top of that, you go and sacrifice yourself," she sighed heavily, pushing her hair away from her face. "I wish you didn't risk your life like that. You can't always be so selfless."

"So, did all that really happen?" I asked, changing the subject suddenly.

"Depends on what you're talking about," Bella answered morosely. Her eyes shifted quickly towards the door and then back at me. She sighed. "If you're talking about Aro kidnapping me, holding me hostage, and then fucking shooting you, and yeah that really happened…Why did you do that, Edward? Why did you risk your life like that? Do you realize what that would've done to me?"

"He was going to kill you," I stated simply.

She looked at me like my explanation wasn't good enough, like her life was nothing. The fact that she thought so little of her herself only infuriated me.

"I wasn't going to sit there and watch him snuff out my life...don't you see that?" I implored.

"He was testing you, Edward. He wasn't going to kill me," she said unconvincingly.

I huffed, irritated. "He would've, Bella. I saw it in his eyes."

She rubbed her forehead roughly as she tried to keep her cool. She really was quite remarkable, even when she was clearly frustrated with me. Her eyebrows furrowed with irritation, and all I wanted to do was kiss her. However, as my eyes wandered over her face, I caught sight of her bandaged forehead and I frowned. The sudden memory of Bella's blood soaked face flashed before me.

The dream was suddenly playing in my head on constant repeat and I shivered at the imaginary. What I did was not selfless…not one tiny bit.

"Taking that bullet the way I did was not selfless, Bella. It was pure selfishness on my part," I clarified. She looked at me, confused. I smiled as I rubbed my thumb over her pouted bottom lip. "I can't handle life without you…I would rather you deal with that pain than me."

"Oh, okay…so let me get this straight. It's all about who gets to be lucky enough to die first?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yep," I answered smugly, "and I already called dibs."

"Maybe we should draw a name out of a hat or something, because it's not fair to call dibs on something when I wasn't even aware of that option," she suggested.

I was about to tell her that it didn't work like that as I shook my head fervently, but the simple action made me grimace in agony. The pain was growing stronger as the time went on, and I knew it was because the pain killers were losing their effectiveness on me.

"Where's that fucking nurse?" Bella questioned angrily.

"It's not that bad," I muttered.

"You're such a liar, baby," Bella said as she placed her hand on my forehead. "Jesus, you're sweating."

The throbbing was getting worse, and I clutched the bed sheets to distract myself. Everything inside me was hurting so badly, but the central point of pain was in my left shoulder. It felt like someone was stabbing me with thousand knives at once. The nausea increased considerably, and I felt the contents of my stomach pushing its way up towards my esophagus. I kept my eyes glued shut, trying to will the pain and the nausea to go away.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Masen?" an unknown female voice asked.

I opened my eyes and saw an elderly woman hovering over me, injecting medication into my IV.

_Where the hell did she come from?_

"Um, it hurts," I mumbled.

"Well, I'm not surprised. You already depleted all of your liquids, Mr. Masen," the nurse said, gesturing towards the deflated IV bag. "This shot of morphine should help decrease your discomfort until we get you another saline bag."

"Thank you," I heard Bella's small voice say, but I couldn't see her.

The nurse nodded slightly as she pulled my gown away from my shoulder. I felt the slight sensation of the tape coming apart from my skin, but nothing compared to the pain I was feeling two seconds ago.

The nurse replaced my bandage and smiled down at me. "You're healing really well, Mr. Masen. I'll send your doctor in to check on your vitals in a few minutes."

"Thanks," I said appreciatively.

The medication was already working wonders on me and I started to feel my eyelids droop as the drowsiness kicked in. The nurse left Bella and me alone once again, and I needed to see her before I drifted off.

"Bella," I called for her desperately.

"I'm here, baby. Is there anything you need? Ice chips? Do you need me to fluff your pillow?" Bella asked with a mixture of concern and attentiveness in her voice.

"No, I'm okay. I'm starting to get really sleepy and I wanted to see you before…" I trailed off.

She smiled, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on my lips. "I'll be here when you wake. I promise."

I closed my eyes…

**BPOV**

Within minutes of the nurse issuing Edward more pain medication, he was out like a light. As I sat there and watched him sleep comfortably, I couldn't seem to clear my thoughts. The whole traumatic experience played over and over on repeat in my head. The moment we got to the hospital, they had wheeled him away from me into surgery. I waited frantically in the waiting room for six long hours…pacing back and forth, leaving a path forever etched into their linoleum floor.

Alice, Emmett, and my father kept me plenty of company and support, but their kind words did nothing to comfort me. The state of mind I was in when Tanya showed up at the hospital, I swore I would've killed her. It took my father and Emmett to holding me back from pulverizing her. Of course, Tanya did what she could to taunt me. The last thing I would ever allow was for that bitch to see Edward. Luckily, my voice was heard because the authorities showed up and arrested Tanya.

Things cooled down after that and it wasn't two hours before we got word about Edward. Finally, the doctor came in to tell me that the surgery to stop the bleeding and to remove the bullet was a success. He explained that Edward was resting comfortably and that we could see him.

When the doctor turned away from us, I rushed after him.

"Doctor, do you think I could have the bullet?" I asked hopefully.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Of course, Ms. Swan...I'll see what I can do."

I'm sure he thought my request was odd, but he didn't understand that the bullet belonged to me. It was the bullet from my gun that tore a hole into Edward's shoulder. It was my fingers that placed the bullet into the clip. It was _my_ reminder of how my foolishness almost cost me the love of life. It was the bullet that I held in my hand as I watched Edward sleep. It was something I was always going to carry with me.

When the FBI and Seattle PD swarmed the Port Angeles county hospital, I feared that they would pull me away from Edward, and I didn't know what I would do if I wasn't here when he woke up. Thankfully, they had accommodated me far more than I deserved as they interviewed me about the events of the last two days.

I told them everything with James, Aro, and even the supposed mole inside the Seattle PD. They confirmed to me what Aro had told me about robbing our evidence room was indeed truthful, because all of the drugs we had required over the last five years were gone. The cameras that we had set up throughout the building were conveniently shut off during that period of time, and they had no suspects.

The mole within the department seemed more and more plausible.

The FBI seemed very appreciative with me, and even allotted me more time with Edward, but warned me that it was best that I returned to Seattle as soon as possible. They were very clear when they told me that they couldn't guarantee that I would still have job, considering that taking James was a huge fucking offense, but bringing down the massive drug lord like Aro Volturi made me respectable in their eyes.

It wasn't me who brought down Aro. I wasn't the one who risked my life by sacrificing it. Edward did that. It wasn't me who shot Aro fourteen times in the chest. It was my father and the Washington State police who pumped Aro full of lead, but somehow, I was getting all the credit.

It was ridiculous.

The FBI only stayed a few hours before packing up heading up to Seattle. I was happy to see them go, but their absence made me realize that Captain Cullen and Rosalie were a no show, and I wondered briefly what their thoughts on this situation were, especially Rosalie's.

Was she happy?

Did she hate me?

A part of me really wanted to know the answers to those questions of mine, and somewhere real deep inside of me I cared about these things, but it was hard to dwell on it when my mind stayed solely focused on Edward.

He was all that mattered.

"Bella?" a soft voice called, catching my attention.

I turned around in my chair and saw that Jasper had his head poking into our room.

I smiled warmly at him. "It's about time you showed up."

"Well, I knew he was going to need some change of clothes," Jasper whispered.

He stepped into the room quietly, and I saw that he was carrying a black duffel bag. He gave me a brief smile before his eyes shot over to Edward's sleeping form. He walked across the room in one easy stride, setting down the bag. He took one of the chairs in the far corner of the room, dragging it over to me. Once he was situated, he took a small glance in my direction, and I could see the speculation in his eyes. He was trying to decipher what sort of mood I was in.

"It was bad for awhile," I admitted.

"Alice told me what happened and I rushed up here as soon as I could." he sighed. "The school was in a frenzy, Bella. He just didn't show up Monday morning and Principal Cope was going to have him fired for incompetence." Jasper rolled his eyes before continuing, "But when I told her that he been shot…well, she changed her tune."

"Did they hire a substitute to replace him for the time being?" I asked curiously.

"Not exactly. You see, Edward's class is an elective, so, basically, they just sent everyone to study hall for that hour," he replied. He tilted his head to the side. "So, how is lover boy?"

"Good. The nurse had to come in and give him more morphine, because the pain was starting to increase, and he was in some serious pain," I recalled unhappily.

"You know that none of this is your fault, right?" he asked.

I shook my head marginally, because I didn't believe that. It was so frustrating.

"I don't know why all this happened, Jasper. I mean, he just doesn't think sometimes. He's so…so… _impulsive_," I concluded, exasperated.

Jasper chuckled. "He didn't used to be. It seems you bring that part out of him."

I glanced down at the bullet in my hand and grimaced. That was the last thing I wanted to hear. The guilt I carried was already so massive and so suffocating that it made it difficult for me to breathe, but now I had the extra weight of knowing that Edward was only being careless and reckless because of me.

It seemed like I was just a menace to everyone I came into contact with. No matter what, I caused pain to the ones I loved.

_Maybe he was better without me…_

"Don't go there, Bella. It's pointless, because he _will _follow you," Jasper warned suddenly.

I looked up at him, into his pale blue eyes, and I saw that simple truth. Edward wouldn't let me go, just like I wouldn't let him go. My self-hatred was pointless. All it did was drag me down…when it was obvious that nothing would change.

"I just hate this! I hate everything that happened. I hate that Edward's been shot…it's just one big mess," I ranted quietly.

"I know, but you got to look on the bright side of this situation," he said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Everyone is alive…you guys made it through."

"But is that enough? I mean, he's in this hospital because of me. I've been nothing but a plague on his life since I waltzed into it," I said dejectedly.

"You've made him happier than I've ever seen him, and I think _that_ is enough," Jasper said positively.

I laughed without humor. "I wish I could be that optimistic."

"It has nothing to do with optimism. It's the truth as I see it. He loves you with all his heart, Bella, and for _him_, that is enough. I just wish you would take your head out of your ass and see that," Jasper chided.

I smiled at him. "Thank you. I mean, I really do appreciate everything."

"Eh, don't mention it," he said, shrugging slightly.

He stood up from his seat and I watched him as he headed towards the door, causing a surge of panic to shoot through me. Jasper had a way of making feel better and I was hesitant to let that go.

"You're leaving?" I asked, panicked.

"No, I'll be here for awhile," he assured. "I want to be here when he wakes up. Do you want me to grab you some coffee?"

"That'll be great. Thanks, Jazz."

He waved me off as he exited the room. The calming effect he had over me stayed with me after he left and I felt my body starting to finally relax. Even though the road to recovery was going to be long, I had hope. Edward was going to survive this. I was going to survive this.

Was that the message that Jasper was trying to get across to me?

Turning my attention back to my sleeping prince, I saw a tiny smirk…there was a small smile on his beautiful lips, and I knew that his nightmares had finally gone away.

During the rest of the week, Edward made a quick recovery, shocking all the nurses and doctors who came by. The recovery of his was so extraordinary, that the doctor's mentioned that there was a possibility of an early discharged on that upcoming Friday. The doctor told us on several occasions how lucky Edward was, because he said if the bullet would've hit just four inches to the right, it would've pierced his heart and killed him instantly.

That part always made me cringe. It pained me to know that I'd been so close to losing him forever.

Around Tuesday night, Alice and Emmett went back to Seattle to face the music. The news traveled fast and everyone was in an uproar. The FBI, DA, and Internal Affairs were all at the station, and I wondered how long I would be able to hide from them. Even though no one told me outright, I knew what I did when I took James was a big fucking no, no, and the fact that he was killed under my care was not sitting well with anybody, me especially. God only knew what was going on in Rosalie's head.

Jasper left when Alice did, and he mentioned before heading back to Seattle that Rose knew about their secret relationship. He kind of implied, in no uncertain terms, that he told her, and all I could think was what Alice thought about that. The fact they had kept their affair under wraps for this long was impressive, but like everything, it was bound to come out. He didn't look overly concerned with Rose knowing the truth and just shrugged it off.

The way he was nonchalant about the things in life made me envious. How I would love to be able to relax and go with the flow, but I was wired to over think things and pick them apart.

Edward's parents came up and stayed in Port Angeles up until Thursday night. It was nice to see them again, and Beth thanked me profusely for saving her boy, but like I told everyone, Edward saved me. She wouldn't hear of it, though, and basically ignored me.

The family dynamic between all three of them touched me so deeply and I couldn't help but ache for a family just like that. It was so pure, supportive, and loving…it made my life with Edward seem possible. It made me see the Masens for the 'good natured' people they were. It was clear to anyone who got a chance to know them that it was unlikely for them to be mixed in with Aro. Edward's dad's disappointment with his old college buddy was sad to see, but the way he didn't mourn for the loss for long, showed me how strong he truly was.

When they left, it was just us two until Friday. The doctor's informed us that Edward was well enough to be discharged early, and that piece of information was such a relief to us both. We were starting to get antsy being cooped up in this one room and ready to have some real food.

It was crazy how much I missed home, and it didn't matter what lied ahead for me when I returned, I were just ready to get back to it.

It was around noon on Friday when Edward was released. He sat on the bed with his arm in a sling, gazing at me as we waited for the doctor to tell us when we could leave. Edward was dressed to impress, though. It was hard for me to take my eyes off of him, because even in a blue button up shirt with dark blue jeans, and his hair in complete disarray, he looked beyond gorgeous to me. I had a hard time not attacking him. If it wasn't for the doctor's stern warning about sexual activity, I would've desecrated that hospital bed by now.

"I think I should get up," Edward announced out of nowhere.

"Um…" I said hesitantly.

He looked at me with beseeching eyes, and relented as I moved across the room to help him off his bed. I could see it in his face. He was determined to stand up on his own, but he was still weak and needed me to help him. So, I held onto him at the waist in an effort to stabilize him. Using all my strength, I forcefully yanked him upwards. He hissed in pain when the movement shifted his shoulder slightly, and I stilled instantly.

"Are you okay? Do you need to sit back down?" I asked anxiously.

He shook his head, panting heavily. "No, I'm good…I need to fight through it."

"Are you sure?" I asked, unconvinced.

"Yeah, baby. I need to do this. I doubt the hospital will let me pop a squat here," he said, smirking.

"You think you're cute, don't you?" I asked teasingly.

"Yep." He huffed as he pushed off the bed with his legs, suddenly towering over me. He smiled triumphantly. "See, it was a piece of cake."

He leaned down and kissed me on top of the head as the doctor came into the room. The display of affection, regardless of how small it was, had embarrassed me, and I felt my blush as my cheeks became increasingly hot. Edward chuckled softly when he noticed my discomfort, rubbing his free hand up and down my arm.

Edward's primary doctor was an older man, around his late fifties, and aged rather well. He was tall and lanky, but not sickly looking. He had a full head of hair and Alice had whispered to me that he was a silver fox. It was hard to really tell if he was attractive looking, because I didn't see men like that anymore, but as I watched him talk with Edward, I finally saw what all the hype was about.

He still had nothing on Edward, though.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're up and about, Mr. Masen. How do you feel?" the doctor asked.

Edward shrugged. "I feel like I got shot in the shoulder."

"Well, obviously." The doctor laughed briefly before his tone turned serious. "There will be slight discomfort for the next few months, and I will send all your paperwork to your attending doctor in Seattle, that way you can visit him in three months to have your sling removed. I have a couple of instructions on how to wash and maintain the wound." He handed me the paperwork, and I looked up at him questioningly, but he continued. "You will want to keep the wound clean and dry at all times. For a few weeks, I suggest keeping the wound cover when you shower. I also have a prescription for antibiotics, pain pills and nausea pills, and I suggest you to get that filled as soon as possible. The antibiotics are one cycle and you don't need to refill them once you're done. The same goes for the pain and nausea pills, but you will notice that both the pain and nausea will be less and less as time goes on, and, uh, that should cover the basics. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yeah, when can I have sex again?" Edward asked.

_Oh my god…_

I was mortified. I couldn't believe he asked that question, but since he did, I listened intently to the doctors answer.

The doctor smiled. "Not for a week or so, to be on the safe side, but after that, it depends on you."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked the question I was thinking.

"Well, I suggest that you take things slow and use positions that don't agitate the shoulder. It's up to you when it comes to comfort." He paused. "Is there anything else I can answer for you?"

"No, that's all. Thank you, Doctor Donaldson," Edward said as he reached out and shook his hand.

"No problem. Just stop by the nurses' station to sign your discharge forms and you should be on your way," he informed. He looked at me and smiled warmly. "Truly, it's been a pleasure, and you two kids take care, okay? Alright, goodbye now."

The doctor waved one last time before leaving the room. The room was quiet for a long time before I turned to Edward, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Sex, Edward…really?"

"What? It was a legitimate question," he defended.

I rolled my eyes at him, feigning embarrassment, but inwardly, I was glad he asked.

"Do you have everything?" I inquired, changing the subject.

He took a quick glance around the room before turning back to me and nodding. I removed myself from his side as I retrieved our overnight bags by the couch. Turning back to him, I held out my hand for him, which he took without pause. It felt really good to be leaving this place, and what felt even better was the feel of his hand intertwined with mine.

It didn't take us very long at the nurses' station, and before we knew it, we were on the lobby floor, walking towards the exit of the hospital. Edward and I hadn't seen the outside world since Monday, and I think internally, we both prepared ourselves. What I wasn't prepared for was the cruiser that sat out front sitting idly, while my father sat there…waiting for us.

Once he caught sight of Edward and me, he rushed to our side, taking the bags from my shoulder.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked, stunned.

"I'm here to pick you two up," he replied as he shoved my bags into his trunk.

"You're okay with driving us all the way back to Seattle?" I questioned, still at a fucking loss.

My dad looked up at me sheepishly, while Edward shifted suddenly. I shot my gaze up at him, and he was looking at me with a guilty expression. My dad cleared his throat as he mumbled something about waiting in the car. He practically ran to get back into the cruiser, far away from my heated gaze.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"We're not going back to Seattle," Edward informed me.

_No shit!_

"What do you _mean _that we're not going back to Seattle? Where the hell are we going then?"

"We're going to Forks for the rest of the weekend," he replied frankly.

I pulled my hand away from his as I stepped away from him slowly. This plan that he had made with my father was out of line and completely unrealistic.

Didn't he realize the shit storm that waited for us at home?

How long did he expect us to avoid it?

My father had made it very clear to me how much he admired Edward for risking his life like he had, and even though that comment made me roll my eyes, it also made me happy. It seemed that Charlie was quite fond of Edward, but it irked me that they were now plotting with each other.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

"We can't go to Forks, Edward…Do you realize how lucky I was to be able to stay up here with you? Do you have any idea what the hell is going on back home? I'm the reason that the case went to shit and I'm not there like I should be, suffering the consequences," I ranted furiously.

"Two more days is not going to change anything, baby. It doesn't matter," Edward said as he took a tentative step in my direction.

"Two days does matter! I'm most likely fired…I mean, I'm surprised they haven't arrested me yet," I cried as I paced wildly.

He placed his hand on my cheek, stopping me in my place. He bent down so he could look me in my eyes. The intense green of his penetrating gaze took my breath away.

"Baby, fuck "em"," he swore…his hot breath wafting over my face.

"I can't just forget my responsibilities," I uttered feebly.

"Fuck "em"," Edward repeated unyieldingly.

I sighed. "Just like that?"

He smiled, because he knew he had me. "Yes, baby. Just like that."

Why did I ever bother fighting with him? It was clear to both of us that I would eventually relent. Even though I hated leaving the mess in Seattle while I went back to Forks, I knew my need to be with Edward was stronger. It was so frustrating. My mind told me that I needed to go home, but my heart told me to follow my home. The conflict was always a constant rage within me. It was my heart that always won out, though.

"Fine," I growled.

Edward grinned as he took my hand, placing a soft kiss on it. He then led me towards my father's cruiser, opening the door to the back seat, gesturing for me to get in.

I paused at the door and looked back at Edward incredulously. "Why are we going to Forks again?"

"Because we were invited to a wedding," he answered happily.

I groaned as I collapsed into the car, watching as Edward followed suit. This weekend was going to be interesting, to say the least…

_I can't fucking wait!_

**A/N: Hmmm, I wonder why Edward is so eager to go to this wedding? Perhaps so he can ask Charlie a question? I'm thinking. **

**;=)**


	32. Chapter 33

**A/N: I'm hoping to tie up some loose ends in this chapter…we'll see. If you're in the mood for some prickward…possibly subward, take a peek at my new fic: **_**Chocolate Brown and Leather Whips.**_** It might be fun ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all the rights of property of Twilight.**

Chapter 32

**BPOV**

"Sue has a big dinner planned for us tonight. It's sort of like a rehearsal dinner," my dad informed us.

I kept my gaze out the window, watching the trees whip by as we passed them, which made the scenery just a green blur. For the last fifteen minutes, I'd been quiet as I listened to my dad talk about his excitement about this weekend. The way he talked highly of Leah, almost like she was his daughter, pained me. It was a relief to know that Leah asked Seth to walk her down the aisle and not my father because if Charlie was to walk her down the aisle before he walked me, I think I would die of a broken heart. It was so irrational for me to feel this way, especially since I made it a point to outcast my father these last few years. The guilt of my decisions were mounting and if it wasn't for Edward and the gentle squeezed he gave my hand, I'm pretty sure I would've broken down into a fit of tears. The way he gave me support so discreetly was something I would always be grateful for. Without even realizing it, he'd made me a stronger person.

It was his love for me that made it possible for me to put on cool façade, when in actuality; I was inwardly freaking the fuck out.

There was so much turmoil going on in my head and I had a difficult time to process it all. Even though Edward told me repeatedly to forget about my job until Monday, I just couldn't seem to let go. I needed to talk to Rosalie. If there was any way for me to enjoy this weekend, it had to come straight from the horse's mouth, so to speak.

_Shit…this weekend._

It'll really been years since I'd seen everyone, and I was a little nervous. In a way, I wasn't the same surly Bella I'd been in the past. It was obvious to me that I'd changed…I knew they would notice. They would take one look at me and they would figure out that the man beside me with the unruly bronze hair was the cause. Not that I minded people knowing that this beautiful man loved me and I him…I just didn't respond well to attention. My main goal in life had always been to fly under the radar, and as I looked up into the rearview mirror, I realized that I failed epically. In that moment, I happened to catch my father's gaze, and I stifled a sigh. It would seem that even Charlie had noticed the difference in me. Like I said, I don't mind that people knew that I was madly in love, but the looks were getting tiresome.

_How am I expected to put up with this all weekend?_

What shocked me the most was that Edward seemed to be unfazed. He looked so comfortable in the presence of my dad, and it made me wonder why he pushed so hard to go to this wedding. Weren't men supposed to loathe weddings? I mean, I sort figured that it was encoded in their DNA to repel all things pertaining to flowers and romance. Shit, he didn't even know Leah or my extended family. What was his motive?

_What is he up to?_

I took a sideway glance at Edward suspiciously; hoping to decipher his intentions, but what I saw alerted me that something was very wrong. Edward's brow was furrowed, his lips pursed into a tight line, and his fist were clenched tightly. I noticed that breathing was a lot shallower than it'd been in days. The beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead at a dramatic rate, and completely drenching his face with perspiration.

He was in extreme pain.

"Dad, do you think you can stop at a pharmacy? Edward has a prescription that needs to be filled," I spoke suddenly and urgently.

Edward tired to wave off my concern, but the slight movement only seemed to increase his discomfort even more, and he winced in distress.

"Are you in pain, buddy?" my dad asked, alarmed.

_Buddy? _

Edward chuckled. "Not too bad, chief. It's been worse."

"He's down playing it, Dad," I castigated.

My dad chuckled softly as he got off the highway and pulled into the nearest Walgreens. The whole time Edward insisted that it wasn't that bad and eventually I had to give him the eye to silence him. The macho bullshit was wearing thin, and I knew he was in pain.

As soon as the cruiser came to a stop, I opened the car door to get out, but Edward's sudden grasp on my arm halted me, damn near instantly. I turned back to him confused, and I was met with his crooked smile. It was foolish of me to expect him to wait in the car with my dad because he wasn't the type to sit back. We were so alike in many ways. He craved my company as much as I craved his.

"Okay," I said with a firm nod as if I read his mind. "I'll come around and get you."

Getting out in the cool air, I shot around to Edward's side and helped him out. He looked so fragile, like a bird with a wounded wing, and I wondered if he was milking this shit for all it was worth. Not that I minded taking care of him, I really loved it. As I stared into his green eyes, I saw nothing but trust there, and it didn't matter to me either way, in fact, I would rather have him overdramatize his ailment than to have of him being in that much pain. That was something I couldn't take, unfortunately, the stress in his brow told me the truth.

He was in complete and total agony…it fucking crushed me.

He placed a shaky hand on my waist to stabilize himself. That small, innocent touch shot such fire through my body, and I felt like such a pervert. The man was in pain and all I could think about was when I could get him naked. My thoughts ran wild, and I barely noticed him talking to me. It wasn't until he placed his lips on my forehead that I woke from my self induced stupor.

"Thanks, baby," Edward whispered softly into my ear.

The tone in his voice as he said those two simple words made my heart beat rapidly in my chest. It was so silly of me to be so enamored with him, but I was. Even when the rain started to fall, I had a hard time pulling myself away from his gaze.

"Hey, what are you kid's doing?" my dad shouted at us.

It was the distraction I needed as I broke eye contact from Edward. The rain was increasing from a light drizzle to a heavy downpour, and I knew we had to get inside before we got soaked.

"Do you need anything, Dad?" I asked quickly as I leaned into the open car door.

He pondered my question briefly before turning to me. "No, I'm good kiddo. Now hurry up and get inside."

"Okay," I replied.

Shutting the car door, Edward and I rushed into the Walgreens to get out of the rain. The automatic doors opened for us, and as I looked around, I was suddenly hit with the feeling of…_normalcy_. It seemed like such a strange sensation. The simple act of walking into a drug store was overwhelming, because it was the most normal thing we've ever done in our relationship.

For once, I felt like we were a real couple. We were a drenched couple, but a couple none of the less.

"What's wrong?" Edward inquired when he saw my hesitance.

"It's nothing, baby," I answered impassively. "Come on, I think the pharmacy is back there."

I pointed towards the back of the store, hoping to distract him. The last thing I wanted to get into was the discussion of our normalcy as a couple. It was an inane thought on my part. It was nothing, but I knew him well enough to know that it would've turned into something. Thankfully, just like I predicted, the pharmacy counter was located in the far back of the store. There was a small line formed when we walked up and I sighed with agitation.

"You sound like me," Edward said chuckling.

"What?" I asked confused.

He smiled, shaking his head. "That impatient sigh you just did. I do that a lot."

"I'm only impatient because I know how much you're in pain, that's all."

"It's not so bad anymore. It has its spurts," he corrected with a shrug.

"You don't have to do that, Edward," I sighed.

He narrowed his eyes at me stubbornly and ready to fight, but before he could utter a single combative word, the line moved and soon we were staring at the pharmacist. He looked at us with a sad expression, and at first I was confused by the reaction until I realized how odd Edward and I looked. I'm sure we were quite a pair, Edward with his sling, my bandaged head, and both of us soaking wet.

It screamed domestic violence, and I felt like we're on an episode of _Cops._

_Shit…where is my head at today?_

"Hello, what can I do for you?" the elderly gentleman asked.

His kind voice broke me from my musings and I smiled at him, approaching the counter.

"We need to get a prescription filled," I told him as I quickly begun to search through my cluttered purse.

Of course, that piece of paper wasn't where I stuffed it, and I felt my face get hot as the embarrassment started to settle in and overwhelm me. It was impossible. It seemed like the more I dug into my purse the more lost that piece of paper became. The gentle and comforting rub on my back from Edward did little to calm my nerves because it felt like I had a thousand curious eyes watching me.

The seconds ticked by as I cursed under my breath, eventually the paper miraculously appeared, and I yanked the piece of paper out of my purse triumphantly.

"Aha!" I boasted.

The pharmacist smiled at me as I handed him the paper. He looked down at the prescription briefly before turning back to us.

"I'll have this ready for you in twenty minutes," he announced.

Stepping away from the counter, I turned to back to Edward sheepishly. He gazed at me adoringly and not at all embarrassed by my antics. His patience and understanding always had a calming effect on me. He was the best Prozac out there; Hands down.

I reached up and moved the wet hair from his forehead, and I noticed that his face wasn't as flushed as it was when we first entered the store. I took that as a good sign.

"Are you going to be okay for a minute while I go to the bathroom," I asked uneasily.

"Yes, Bella," Edward replied blandly, rolling his eyes. "I should be fine."

I pushed him playfully away from me and he grabbed me swiftly by the wrist, pulling me into a kiss. It was very brief and shorter than I would've liked, but it still managed to leave me breathless.

"Hurry back," Edward talked softly.

I opened up my eyes and saw him smirking at me.

"You do that shit on purpose, huh?" I asked suspiciously.

He shrugged, "You'll never know."

_Oh, but I do know._

"You're not as cute and clever as you think you are, Mr. Masen," I pouted as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Yes, I am and you know it," he stated confidently as he eyed me curiously. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"We'll continue you this when I get back," I huffed.

He gave me a wink as he turned away and walked towards the waiting room. My eyes followed his every move. He had me wrapped around his little finger and he fucking knew it. If his cockiness wasn't so sexy to me, I would've made it a point of regaining some of the power in this relationship.

Giving him one last look, I turned on my heel and headed towards the restroom. There was something I needed to do, something I had to get off my chest. Entering the bathroom, I made sure I was alone before I pulled out my cell phone. Once I decided the coast was clear, I sighed heavily when I realized that the hardest part has yet to come.

Rushing into one of the stalls, I took a deep breath as I closed the door behind me. Sitting down on the toilet seat, I stared at my phone, trying to summon the courage to make the call. My fingers trembled as I scrolled through my contacts looking for that one person. I was extremely nervous as hit the send button. The line on the other end rang continuously. It was the longest twenty seconds of my life. My breath caught when the other line finally picked up.

"Hello, Bella," a terse voice answered.

"Hello, Rosalie," I said tensely.

She sighed, "How are you? How is Edward? Is he okay?"

_He's as feisty as ever…_I thought.

"Yeah, we're good. He was released from the hospital today and…" I paused as I realized the information I was about to give her wasn't in my best interest. It was odd, but I still craved her approval. "Look, the reason for my call was because I just…I just…" I stuttered.

"Spit out, Swan. Jesus. Shit never changes," Rosalie said laughing.

It was so surreal talking or lack of talking with Rosalie, because I could tell that there was no hostility in her voice. If anything, she just sounded tired.

"I want to apologize for everything. I know I made a mockery of this case and I'm sorry for that," I said sincerely.

"Listen to me, okay? You did not ruin this case. It may have not been ideal and your tactics might've been a little unorthodox, but you didn't fuck it up…I don't care what I told you," she laughed without humor. "Look, I will admit I wanted to bring down Aro myself, and to make him suffer, just like he made everyone else he ever came across suffer, but I didn't. You did. I know he's gone and I'm happy he won't hurt anyone anymore. I just wished he didn't win in the end."

"He's dead, Rose…he didn't win," I said grimly.

"You're wrong, Bella. He won because _he_ chose his death. I heard what happened, and I've read the reports. He knew what he was doing when he kidnapped and held you hostage. He knew exactly what would happen by shooting Edward. He basically committed suicide with the assistance of the police. It has no honor in it, but to him it does, because _he_ decided. He went on his own terms," she declared sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Please, don't be. Things happened the way they were supposed to and I don't regret anything. It led me to Emmett," She said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

She understood me more than I ever knew.

"So, what's going on at the station?" I asked nervously.

"It's a god damn mess. Do you realize the shit that you blew open, Swan? The narcotics department was filled with Aro informants. The corruption in this place was unbelievable. I mean, if I knew what I was walking into, I probably would've never come. The DA, FBI, and internal affairs closed the whole department down. Everyone is under investigation…everyone but you," Rosalie said pointedly.

"What? How am I not under investigation? It was me who took James from his cell. Out of _anybody_, I should be looked at the most," I ranted.

The fact that I was still allowed to roam free, and that no one had locked me up into a cell was just fucking baffling, but now I had to learn that they didn't even consider me as a suspect. I didn't know whether to be thankful or offended.

"Wow, you have no idea the amount respect you get from people, do you? How can someone as smart as you be so fucking dumb?" she asked with disbelief.

"Respect?" I laughed. "Why would anyone respect me? What have I done to merit such a thing? I fell into the trap that Aro had set up, and somehow I managed to escape relatively unharmed, because of other people's efforts. The respect that I'm getting from people is undeserved. How can someone as smart as _you_ not see that?"

"Swan, this is the last compliment you will ever get from me, so I want you to fucking pay attention, okay?"

"Okay," I answered hesitantly.

"You have guts that I've never seen before. Do you realize how brave it was to do what you did? It doesn't matter if it was a trap. At the time, you believed what you were doing was the right thing. There is not too many cops who have the strength to go against protocol or even care that much. It's those reasons that people respect you. In fact, it's not just you, but Alice and Emmett's efforts are recognized as well," she expressed vehemently.

Thank god I was alone, because my face was a tomato red, and I wouldn't be able to deflect the situation. The way she saw me was unexpected. All this time I saw my actions as cowardly, and desperate. The reasons I did what I did was to protect my loved ones. The way I saw it, that wasn't bravery as much as it was self preservation.

What made me happy was that Alice and Emmett were seen as heroes. It was them who in the end outshined me, especially Alice, because she's the one who trusted me enough to go along with my disastrous plan. If it wasn't for her or the captain, I would've never succeeded.

"I wished I could believe that, but thanks anyway," I replied dully

"Whatever. At least I tried to get it through that thick skull of yours. Anyways, what are your plans, Swan?" Rose asked.

_My plans?_

There it was…guilt. It was the main reason for my call to Rose. If she told me I was needed back home, I knew I would make my father turn around, and drive me back to Seattle. If I could've remained ignorant, there was a small chance I could've blocked out my responsibilities, but as it was, I couldn't let old dogs lie.

"You're not coming back are you?" Rosalie guessed.

"Should I come back?" I questioned as I chewed the shit out of my cuticles.

"Come back from where? Port Angeles or Forks?" she inquired suspiciously.

"Forks," I admitted.

"To be honest with you, I suggest you stay away as long as possible. If and when they need you, I'm sure they'll come and find you. Right now, there's nothing you can do," she said tiredly.

It was what I wanted to hear, but it still felt like I was running away. I needed to distract myself from my thoughts. There was still so much I wanted to ask Rose before I had to let her go. It's been ten minutes since I left Edward to use the restroom, and I knew he was probably suspicious.

"I need to ask you something really quick," I prompted. When she didn't reply, I continued. "Aro and James implied that Agent Reed was a mole and I was curious to know if there was any truth to that."

There was a brief silence on the phone, before a long sigh wafted through the phone.

"I'm guessing that you didn't hear what happened, did you?" She asked.

"Hear what?" I asked confused.

"Agent Reed was found dead Tuesday night in his hotel room. They think it was drug overdose." The disappointment and sadness was thick in Rosalie's voice.

The piece of news was shocking and I literally had to pick my jaw off the floor. He died of a drug overdose? Was that a confirmation in itself that he was a mole and Aro was covering his tracks? Tying up loose ends?

"Damn. I'm sorry." Was all I could think to say.

"Stop apologizing, Swan," Rose chided. "Listen, I got to go, but I'm glad you called."

"Me, too…thank you. I really mean that," I said sincerely.

"I know. Take care of Edward, okay? He's a good guy and my brother's best friend," Rose paused, "which, I almost disowned recently. I would get on you for not telling me about him seeing Alice, but I know it wasn't your place. I just wished I wasn't blindsided by it."

I chuckled softly. "I would've told you if I wasn't threatened into secrecy."

"I bet," she laughed. "Well, I'll see you soon, Swan."

"Okay."

Rosalie disconnected the call without saying another word. I pulled the phone away from my ear and smiled. It was sad to hear about Agent Reed, but in the end, I felt absolved, and better than I would've imagined. In that fourteen minute phone call, all my worries seemed to dissipate. If I wasn't out of time, I would've of called the captain. I needed to know that he wasn't mad at me, however, that would have to wait, and I refused to get caught up in it right now.

Standing up from the toilet seat, I tucked my phone in my purse, and walked back out to Edward. As I rounded the corner, I noticed that Edward was seated on one of the sofas that the pharmacy provided, but he wasn't alone. At first I was taken aback by the two females that crowded over him. That was until I looked closer and realized that they were only teenagers. They looked to be around fourteen to sixteen years of age. It was so obvious that they were infatuated with him, giggling, and fawning over him. The best part about it was that Edward was completely oblivious to this. I could tell by just looking at him that he was in teacher mode and having no idea that these girls were now a part of the Edward Masen fan club, which I was a founding member.

Making my way towards them, I caught Edward's eye. He grinned at me as I approached them. It made my heart go pitter patter because he only looked at me like that. The two girls immediately followed his gaze and frowned considerably when they saw me. The disappointment in their faces as they realized that he was mine was quite comical, and I felt their pain.

"Hey, baby," I greeted smugly. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, this is Tiffany and Pam. They used to be students of mine," Edward said as he gestured toward the two girls.

They kept a fierce gaze on me as they tried to decipher who I was exactly to him. A couple of times, I could've swore they looked at my left hand, probably looking for a ring.

I sighed as I forced a smile, "It's nice to meet you ladies. Do you go to school around here?"

They rolled their eyes at me and the cuteness quickly evaporated, now it was about territory. It didn't matter if these girls had Edward as a teacher in the past, he was mine, and I was more than happy to show these two girls that.

When they refused to answer my question, I turned my attention back to Edward. He was looking at me questioningly as I stood there. He noticed something was amiss, but didn't comment on it.

_It kills me how perceptive he is of my moods._

"I see you got your medication," I mentioned as I nodded towards the bag he held in his hand.

"Yep, not too long ago and he said I should take the pain pills as soon as possible," he said to me. He then turned his attention back to the two young girls. "If you'll excuse us, girls, my girlfriend and I have to go, but remember what I said, okay?"

"Romance is not an idea, but a state of mind," both girls said in happy unison.

Edward chuckled, "That's right."

He shifted to get up and as I rushed to his side, I saw that both girls had already placed their grubby hands all over him. My irritation for these two girls was reaching a boiling point and I had to calm myself down. Luckily for them they were just teenage girls and not a threat to me, otherwise, I would've gone all Jerry Springer on them.

"Thanks," Edward said appreciatively as he reached out for my hand. "Goodbye, girls. Take care."

"Goodbye, Mr. Masen," both girls sang in a high pitched tone.

Taking Edwards hand without hesitation, I turned, and smiled arrogantly at the two young girls as we walked away from them. It was very immature of me to act so childishly, but dammit, they started it.

"I can't believe you," Edward said laughing.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What?"

"You were threatened by those girls," he deduced, pulling me into the crook of his arm.

"I wasn't threatened…I was just making sure they knew what was up," I said, justifying my actions.

"As if you would have to worry about such a thing," he teased. "They were students of mine, Bella."

I scoffed, _"As if _that ever stopped you before, Mr. Masen."

Those words were out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop them. My filter was broken. I felt him go tense and I mentally kicked myself in the ass for being such a bitch. He took a large intake of breath as we exited the Walgreens. God only knew what was going through that head of his.

Was he mad?

Did he hate me now?

He squeezed me tighter into him as he murmured into my ear, "Low blow, Miss Isabella Swan. Low blow," he kissed the top of my head, "and I fucking love you for it."

Ten minutes after Edward took his pain pills he was laying on my lap sleeping. Twenty-five minutes after we left Walgreens, Charlie was pulling into the drive way of his house. The feeling of nostalgic was intense, and as I gazed up at the two story house with green shingles, I felt scared. The past I'd tried so hard to forget was now standing front and center for me. The realization that I had to face all my fears head on was suffocating. If it wasn't for the man, who had his face buried in my lap, I would've fallen into pieces.

"How's sleeping beauty?" my dad asked jokingly.

"Still completely out; I don't want to wake him," I stated regretfully.

"Well you can't stay in the car all night, Bells," my dad said as he got out of the cruiser.

He was right, and I knew he was right, but I still had a hard time waking him up. He looked peaceful as he slept, and I was hesitant to ruin that.

Suddenly my door swung open to reveal my dad, he had taken it upon himself to reach in, and shake Edward awake roughly, "Time to wake up, kid."

"Dad," I hissed as I pushed his hands away.

But it was too late and Edward was starting to stir. He groaned as he wrapped his free around my waist, his fingers slipping underneath my shirt, and I froze. My dad laughed as he watched my face blanch. I prayed that Edward was coherent enough to realize his surroundings because the last thing I needed was for him to feel me up on front of my father.

_Ugh…my dad would never let that shit go, either._

"Come on, guy, up and adman," my dad coaxed as he shook Edward again, but much _lighter _this time around.

Edward shifted his head up and looked at me. God, he was so fricking adorable all sleepy eyed, and I smiled like a goon at him. He looked confused as his eyes fought to focus on me.

"Hey," I said as I pushed his hair from his face.

"Hi," he muttered back.

He sat up abruptly and looked around wildly. My dad was being all annoying as he waved his hand slowly in Edward's face. He was making the situation worse.

"Dad, please," I pleaded. "Give him a minute, will you?"

My dad gave me apologetic smile before he went to gather our belongings out of the trunk. It was so embarrassing to have my dad treat him like that, and I vowed to take it up with him later, but right now, my focus was Edward.

"How are you feeling, babe?" I asked, rubbing his back gently.

"Tired," he answered with a yawn.

"Well, we're at my dad's house and dinner's not for another four hours. If you want you can go upstairs and sleep some more," I informed him as I watched Sue exit the house and head towards us.

_Bloody fantastic!_

"Bella!" Sue called.

I groaned quietly and Edward looked at me with an amused expression. He was suddenly alert, making me leery of his motives again. He was up to something. I just didn't know what it was.

Sue bent down into the car, poking her head into the backseat where Edward and I still sat. She looked as beautiful as ever to me. She was full Quileute blood, so her skin was that gorgeous russet color. She had solid black hair that she usually wore in a ponytail, but now was cascading over her shoulders.

"Hi, Sue," I smiled kindly.

Her deep brown eyes widened when she saw Edward, and I could only imagine what she thought of him.

"Oh my goodness," she said as she held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Susan Swan, but you can call me Sue. I'm Bella's step mom."

Edward chuckled as he shook Sue's hand, "I'm Edward Masen. I'm Bella's boyfriend."

"Alice told me you were attractive, Edward, but she never said how much…she was definitely holding out on me," she said as she helped Edward out of the car.

The flirting with Edward was pretty funny. He seemed to handle himself fairly well as they conversed between one another. The only thing that really bothered me was Sue's comment about Alice.

"When did you talk to Alice?" I asked out loud as I got out of the car.

As soon I was standing upright, Sue engulfed me into a tight hug, and completely ignored my question. The one thing that I always adored about her was the affection she lavished upon people. She had taken a man like my father and stolen his heart, and even when I refused her, I still couldn't deny her. Like now for instance, as much as I fought against it, I found myself allowing her to embrace me.

Sue pulled away from me abruptly as she held me at arm's length. My gut tightened when her eyes looked over me, studying me, and appraising me. I grimaced.

_Here we go…_

"You look…" Sue paused as she searched for the right words, "lovely, Bella. You really do," she said simply.

"Thanks, Sue. You look just like I remembered you," I replied lamely.

_Did I really just fucking say that?_

Why couldn't I tell her the truth? Why couldn't I just tell her how beautiful I thought she was? Would that have been so damn hard? Instead I basically insulted her. I felt so horrible about my absurd statement, and as I went to open my mouth to fix it, Sue gave me a knowing smile.

She spoke up before I had a chance to, "You guys look beat," she looked over at Edward, who was standing idly, as she pulled me towards the house. "Come on, Edward. I will show you up to Bella's old room."

He waggled his eye brows at me suggestively and I rolled my eyes.

_Not under my father's roof, pervert!_

It took us an hour to get settled. On several occasions I tried to convince Edward to lie down and relax, but he shrugged me off. There was no way I was going to keep on nagging him about it, so I eventually just gave up. The rest of the time my dad laid down the ground rules. It was the first time I'd ever brought a boyfriend home and my dad found himself in unfamiliar waters. He played the over protective father role to a T, and I found myself chuckling a few times. It wasn't because I didn't think he had the right, it was just that…I truly believed him. After all we've been through in the last week, I knew he cared for me, but to be so protective of me, and from the likes of Edward, no less, was kind of silly to me.

I felt like I needed to have the sex talk with my father—almost—but not quite. It didn't really matter anyways. The doctor said that we had to wait for a week before we got down to business, and with Edward being doped on pain killers, the likelihood of us getting freaky anytime soon wasn't great. The chances were small…non-existent even.

The sex conversation with my father was moot.

The rest of the time at the house was spent cleaning up Edward's wound and getting for dinner. Sue and my dad made reservations at the lodge. It was one of the fancier restaurants in Forks, and my dad swore by their peach cobbler. Sue had mentioned the guest list to me and I almost had an aneurism. It was heavy duty, and I knew that it was going to be like a family reunion for me. My extended family, Leah and Seth were the first one's I saw when we pulled up. My nerves were all over the place as my knee bounced wildly. It'd been so long since I'd seen them. Did they hate me for not calling them all these years? Would they accept Edward? Did we still have things in common?

The unknown was freaking me out.

"You need to relax, baby. If anything, I'm the one who should be nervous," Edward told me as he squeezed my knee gently.

I glanced quickly at him, making sure not to keep his gaze; I bit down hard on my bottom lip as we got out of the car. The tension was building as I watched as Sue and my dad greet Leah and Seth. Both kids had changed so much, but Seth was the one who stood out for me the most. He was taller than Emmett, but not as thick. He grew into his looks quite nicely, and I bet the girls of La Push and Forks were in a tizzy over this one.

Seth spotted me as I stood cautiously by the car, gripping unto Edward like my life depended on it. Seth smiled widely as he jogged towards us.

"Oh shit. I'm not ready," I muttered.

Ready or not, it didn't matter.

"Bella!" Seth roared as he picked me up into a massive bear hug.

The sheer strength of this kid had knocked the wind out of me. My diaphragm had been crushed against his massive chest, and I tapped on his back as I gasped for air.

"Seth…I can't…breathe," I wheezed.

He set me back down on my feet as he smiled at me uncomfortably, "Sorry Bells," he glanced over at Edward, holding out his huge hand. "Hey, Edward, man. How the hell are you?"

Edward and Seth shook hand's boisterously.

"I'm good, Seth," Edward replied, he looked down at his left arm. "Other than the fact that I sort of got myself shot."

Seth laughed loudly and I felt like I was lost in the twilight zone. It seemed like everyone already knew who Edward was…when the fuck did all that happen?

"Wait," I said interrupting their conversation. "You two _already _know each other? When did this happen? Where the hell was I?"

"Seth was up at the station on Monday when I came to talk to your dad," Edward said offhandedly.

"Speaking of which, dude, how did that go? What did he say?" Seth asked excitedly as his eyes shot down to my hand.

_That's odd…_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward shaking his head at Seth. It was the strangest thing. Seth immediately averted his eyes away from me, and I looked up at Edward questioningly. He peered down at me, giving tight smile as he rolled his eyes, and slightly waving Seth off. I glanced at Seth quickly and saw that his face was filled with some unknown guilt. He kept his eyes down cast the whole time…refusing to meet my gaze.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing," Edward said nonchalantly, shrugging.

"That's bull," I said with disbelief. I turned and looked at Seth. "What's going on, Seth?"

He looked up at me briefly before turning his eyes back to the party that was joining up front. When faced me again, the guilt was replaced with a warm and undeceiving smile.

"It's good to see you, Bells. We really missed you around here," Seth said sincerely.

"I'm glad to be back, Seth," I replied sweetly.

I vowed to drop my suspicions for now, but I knew I was going to get to the bottom of it. The men were up to something—Edward, _especially_, was up to something. That was for damn certain. Seth had spilled the beans to some news that Edward didn't want known. It had something to do with asking Charlie a question. That much I had gathered.

_No. He wouldn't…_

We joined everyone seconds later, but I was still off in my head, going over what just happened. The whole situation left me feeling confused. All the signs were there, but I refused to accept it for the truth. However, as I watched Edward from a far, I noticed some things that were impossible to overlook. The fact that he seemed genuinely happy to meet these people, my extended family, was the first indication. The enthusiasm that shown through him wasn't something that could easily be faked and it was as if he was getting acquainted _his_ family. Did he want them to be a part of his family? Did he plan to ask my father for my hand in marriage?

_No…that's just silly._

It seemed like such a farfetched idea to me…that was until I caught his gaze. His green eyes blazed as he watched me interact with my family. It finally clicked and I knew right away what his motives were. The main reason he dragged me here to Forks.

He wanted to marry me.

**A/N: I'm in the process of writing the next chappie and will be out soon. It was such a problem with this one. There was so much to say and I knew it would go on forever. The next chapter is the rest of dinner and the wedding. We all know Edward's plans and now so does Bella.**

**Dammit, Seth! LoL.**

**If you review and I will give you a little teaser of the next chapter…trust me, it's a good one.**


	33. Chapter 34

**A/N: This chapter has been hell to write because my mojo was crushed and I found it hard to write. A review got me down and I was close to throwing in the towel. For a solid week I debated whether or not I should finish this story. Luckily, I got over it and decided I can't please everyone and my story will never be what people expect. It's my story and who cares if it's ludicrous to some, right? Now, this chapter is fluff to a degree. It basically is the rehearsal dinner, wedding, and some revelations thrown in.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all rights and property of all Twilight characters and themes. **

Chapter 33

**BPOV**

What surprised me the most was how unobservant I'd been lately? There were so many things I could place blame to but the cold hard truth was that I'd been slacking. I wasn't an idiot and there was a part of me who always knew that Edward planned on asking my father for my hand…so traditional, and I even knew that he dragged me here this weekend for that reason, but I think I tried to disregard that nagging voice in the back of my head. However, Seth's slip on that subject only made it harder for me to ignore. It was out there. Edward wanted to marry me. The excitement that boiled within me was hard to contain. My plan was to act aloof, because if Edward knew that I was on to him, he probably wouldn't ask this weekend, and only prolonging the proposal…which I wanted more than anything. There was no fear because the worst fear I nearly experienced, and that was losing Edward. Everything else compared to _that_ was a piece of cake.

I was ready. Now all there was to do was waiting for him to ask.

However, there was no time to stew over my revelation because the moment I set my plan into motion, I was bombarded by people. There were a few people I'd recognized growing up, but mostly it was a lot of Leah and her fiancé friends. They were all from Quileute tribe and I really wasn't surprised by that. My dad had a few friends from Forks but most of his dear friends were from La Push. I remember finding that fact odd when I was younger. I'd asked my dad one day why that was and he told me it was because they had the best fish fry. It was obvious to me _now_ that he was joking and that wasn't the actual reason but the man was right.

They made really good fish fry.

"Hello, Bell's," Leah distracted me as she pulled me into a hug.

It was a very awkward moment between us and I was unsure how to respond, so I opted to pat her lightly on her back. She released me and took a step back from me. She gave me a sweet, sincere smile, and I was torn by that. She wasn't that lanky young girl with stringer black hair, and stubby nails who always wore a permanent scowl. She was so different now…there was this aura about her. It was intense happiness about her and I really saw Leah for the first time. She was a grown up. She had this womanly shape to her, the previous long hair was now cropped into a cute bob, and her nails were manicured. She had a strong and intense gaze, but behind those dark eyes, I saw warmth. It seemed her hatred towards me had lessened, and I wondered what the change was.

Then I saw the reason for her change. Sam Uley, who I had known only in passing, was a council member of the Quileute tribe. He was a handsome man with a strong facial structure. His dark raven hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. His dark eyes lit up like it was Christmas when he saw her. When he saw that I saw his approach and he placed his finger up to his lips in a silent shush as he snuck up behind her. Leah was completely oblivious to him she sat talking with Edward and me. He wrapped his long arms around her small waist and pulled her flush against him. She'd been startled but that faded quickly as she nuzzled her head into his neck. The smile that graced her face had a strong effect on me and I noticed that I was moving closer to Edward.

"Sam, I would like you to meet my step sister Bella and her boyfriend Edward," Leah said as she disentangled herself from Sam and making proper introductions.

"Nice to meet you both. Leah wasn't sure if you guys were going to be able to make it, but I'm glad to see you guys could," Sam said as he held out his for us to shake.

"Thanks, Sam. We're happy to be here," I said, genuinely.

Shaking hands with him briefly, I noticed Sam's brow furrow in concern as he looked over Edward and me. It certainly was going to be a topic of conversation and I decided to get the speculation over with. It was laughable and I almost contemplated lying to everyone. Perhaps make up an elaborate story that was far more interesting than the truth but in the end, I settled on the short version.

"I was in a car accident and Edward was shot," I said with a small shrug, like it was just another walk in the park.

Sam narrowed his eyes at us slightly, his face filled with uncertainty by my nonchalance. The silence loomed, and we all stared at each other uncomfortably. It seemed the truth was interesting to some as it tended to raise a lot more questions.

"She's a cop and apparently this is everyday occurrence, but I'm an English teacher, and that shit was a big deal for me," Edward said with a serious tone.

The sudden laughter had eased the attention and I wrapped my arms around Edward proudly. The rest of the evening followed rather smoothly and I give full credit to Edward. He's brought his 'A' game and was determined to woo my family. He seemed he was starting to make his intentions clear to me because he was raising flags left and right. By the time everyone started reminiscence about me growing up, Edward was loved by everyone, and I watched as his face lighted up with fascination as he listened intently to the stories that people shared about me. From the funny—like me getting into trouble when I was five for spray painting a station wagon—to the more depressing years of when I was this emo teenager. Edward's behavior didn't surprise me as much as my dad and Sue's curiosity. It wasn't just focused on me, but how I acted around Edward. They watched us like hawks as they tried to decide if Edward and I were the real deal. It was a little unnerving to know I was being watched so closely by them, but I also knew that I had nothing to hide. It was the real thing for me. I was in love.

Couldn't they see how happy I was?

The way Edward was able to get along with my family made me in awe of him. He seemed to fit right in with them…like he was the missing piece all along. The friendship that he had with Seth was fun to watch. It was so adorable because Seth hanged on Edward's every word. It was like Seth saw big brother quality in Edward. It was the cutest thing I ever witnessed and I could see that Edward was completely oblivious to it. He had this effect on people. He was charming, sweet, funny, sincere, and all mine.

He was everything I never knew I wanted but always knew I needed.

The dinner ended around ten in the evening and we arrived at my dad's house shortly after. The first thing I did when we walked in the doorway was take Edward by the hand and leaded him up to my room. I wanted to get comfortable in my old bed and besides with having only one functioning arm, I knew he needed my help. What I didn't expect was Edward's resistance on the sleeping arrangements. I insisted repeatedly that he sleep on my bed while I took the couch downstairs. My dad's house only had two bedrooms and one bathroom, so it made things tight whenever he had guest over but I didn't mind. The couch was oddly comfortable but Edward didn't think it was right. He was adamant that we switch to make things comfortable for _me_. There was no way in hell I was going to make him sleep on the sofa instead of the full size bed and he was out of his mind if he thought otherwise. It'd been a twenty minute discussion until my dad came in and informed us that we had an early wakeup call at six in the morning. After that piece of news, neither of us wanted to argue anymore, and just wanted to go bed… which meant I won the argument.

As we got ready for bed, I helped Edward clean and dress his wound. The doctor had given us a piece of paper with instructions on them, and that made it easy for me to follow. The wound itself didn't look as bad as I imagined. They had put only four stitches in it to close the wound and all I really had to do was wipe the surrounding area clean. Once that was all taken care of, I helped him into his pajamas.

When I was putting his shirt on him, his head popped out of the top of the shirt like a turtle coming out its shell, and I giggled at the imagery. He looked at me curiously and I shook my head at him.

"What is it?" he asked all self-consciously.

"You're just so adorable and I like taking care of you," I said, shrugging.

He grinned, "I like it too."

"I'm not surprised. Guys often enjoy being taking care of," I said coolly and getting off the bed to fetch his sling.

He grabbed me by the wrist, making circular motions with his thumb as he pulled back down to the bed. My ass plopped down next to him, and I looked at him a little baffled. He had this passionate look in his eyes, making it hard for me to swallow, let alone decipher what he wanted from me. He removed his hand from my wrist and placed it in between my thighs. I shot at wary glance at him. He had officially made his intentions very clear.

I eradicate his hand from my thighs and placed it back on his lap. He was so impossible and he knew better than to even attempt something like that.

"You know better than that, baby. We can't," I said regretfully.

"Why not?" he asked pitifully.

I huffed, "Because the doctor said we needed to wait a week—"

"Its close enough," Edward interrupted.

I chuckled, "Not that close—and need I remind you where we are? It's disrespectful to have sexual intercourse in my father's house."

"Why do you make it sound _so_ cheap?" he asked teasingly.

I sighed, "Because it is cheap."

He scooted towards me and placed his hand in between my thighs again. The skin to skin contact was so electrifying, but it didn't matter how much we both wanted it. We were still under Chief Swan's roof. He had a gun. There were rules to follow. We were adults and not some two horny adolescents. I mean we could control ourselves…right?

Edward's hand continued to slide its way up my leg and I closed my eyes involuntary. I was such a sucker for his touch and when he leaned into me to start peppering scorching kisses on my neck. My ache went up in flames. I was thoroughly turned on and I bickered with myself on why we should say no.

"I just want to touch you, baby. That's all I want," Edward whispered.

Gah! Was he trying to kill me? My self control was losing against my body. It was only a matter of time, but _still_ I tried to fight against what I wanted. What I _desired._

"But my father," I argued weakly.

"Just be quiet," he instructed as he inched his way up to my core, and I crossed my legs, blocking his entry. He growled briefly into my neck before he sighed. "Please?"

The tone his voice was filled with this need and it was the same passion I felt for him. The only thing that was stopping me was that my dad was thirty feet away and the only wall separating us was the bathroom and if Edward touched me like I craved, I don't think I could control the sounds that would come out of my mouth.

But the heat coming from his breath on my neck did things to me that I couldn't explain and without really realizing it, I parted my legs, and giving him full access. He wasted no time as he gripped my thigh, squeezing it tightly. My body reacted to him instantly. My panties had to be soaked by now.

"What about you?" I panted.

"Don't worry about me," he said as he moved my cotton shorts aside. "I want to focus on you. Now lay back."

Doing as he instructed, I laid back and allowed him to hover over me. He kissed along my jaw as he rubbed his fingers up and down my center. I closed my eyes as I relished in the sensation. He was moving his hand at a lazily place and I resented that my panties were still obstructing his ministrations. That was until he moved them aside, and slipped his fingers in between my drenched folds. He hissed slightly into my ear, and I opened my eyes. It didn't take me long to realize that Edward was in an awkward position as he inserted his fingers into me. I bit my bottom lip as the sensation overwhelmed me. He was contorted in such away where he wasn't leaning on his left shoulder. Edward didn't have his sling on and I panicked. It was so like me to be so selfish and only caring about my needs. Quickly, I sat up. He looked at me confused and I moved my body so his fingers slipped out of me easily. Getting off the bed, stood up and started searching for Edward's sling.

I heard his frustrated groan.

Ignoring him completely, I located the sling and turned back to him. He was lying on the bed, his right arm over his face. Even though half his face was covered, I knew he was let down by me. His beautiful lips were pursed into a tight line. He was clearly upset and I approached him cautiously.

"I'm sorry, but I saw you were without your sling and I didn't want you hurting," I explained.

"I was fine, baby, and the doctor said I didn't have to wear it to bed," he replied petulantly.

His face was still covered so he didn't see me roll my eyes at him, but as my eyes raked over him, I saw that he was still hard, and I felt really bad for being such a tease.

"We can...you know…we don't have to stop," I said, hopeful.

He peeked at me from under his arm and I tried to give him an encouraging smile. However, I don't think he bought it because I was never a good liar. He looked over me appraisingly and suddenly his face lighted up. He sat up and reached out for the sling.

"I'll make you a deal," he said brightly.

"Okay," I said hesitantly.

"I'll wear this," he said holding up the sling, "if you don't wear those."

"My clothes? You want me naked?" I nearly shouted.

He glared at me as I threw my hands over my big fat mouth. He chuckled slightly at me as I apologized profusely. Of course I would be the one to alert Charlie to our little extracurricular activities.

"Yes, I want you bare to me. I think it's an even trade. We both get what we want," he asserted diligently.

He was so devious and he knew he had me. My fathers' house rules were going straight out the window and as I looked back at the door, I made up my mind. I walked up to him seductively, making sure to swing my hips; I placed my hand on his right shoulder, leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"Goodnight, Edward."

He exhaled heavily as I placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"You're pure evil, woman," Edward pouted.

"I know," I stated proudly.

Kissing him chastely on the lips, I told him goodnight one last time as I made my way downstairs to the sofa. It was evil for me to leave him like that but I was saving us the embarrassment because there was no way I could've stayed quiet. It would've been impossible and the last thing I wanted to do was explain to my dad—yeah, so not happening.

As I lay down on the couch, I let out a heavy sigh. Yeah, turning down Edward Masen was stupid and completely crazy. I think I deserve an award for restraint I just demonstrated.

_How long before I go back up there?_

Luckily, I fell asleep before I could answer that question.

The next day moved at a rapid pace as we all hustled to get ready for the wedding. Sue had left around nine that morning to go help Sue and she asked me if I wanted to come, but I told her that I wanted to stay behind with Edward. I tried to pretend that I didn't want to leave Edward alone with my dad when the actual truth was that I didn't want to be alone with Sue and Leah. I knew that they would ask me questions that I wasn't prepared to answer. It was silly of me to be so skittish, but I'd been away for so long. It was still a little awkward for me.

The wedding was scheduled to take place around two in the afternoon and the weather looked like it was going to hold out for us but like everything in Forks the weather was predictable. The rain was likely to force us inside. Leah and Sam wanted to have their wedding on a cliff overlooking First Beach in La Push. The whole concept was romantic and I was really excited to go. That was until I opened my overnight bag and saw I had nothing to wear.

How did I not see this one coming? It was nearly eleven already. I wasn't sure if I would have enough to time to go into town and buy a dress.

"Fuck," I growled.

Edward looked up at me with curious eyes, "What's wrong, love?"

"I have nothing to wear," I answered irritated as I flung my clothes around my bedroom.

A pair of my panties landed by Edward's feet as he sat in my old rocking chair. He set down one of my old Jane Eyre books, bending down and picking up the silky fabric.

He smiled as he dangled the panties off his finger, "I think you dropped something."

I stomped over to him, ripped my underwear away from him roughly, before stomping back to my bed. He sighed heavily as he rose from the chair, coming up to me, and wrapping his arm around my waist. He nuzzled his nose into my neck. The sensation had a calming effect on me.

"What am I going to do?" I asked sadly.

"Do you trust me?" Edward asked as he kissed my neck.

"You know I do," I replied wholeheartedly.

He swung me around so I was facing him. He placed his hand on my cheek to which I leaned into instinctively.

"I called in reinforcements," he started to say as I shook my head in disbelief. He chuckled at my reaction and continued. "I thought you said you trusted me."

"I do, but what do reinforcementsmean?" I asked perplexed by his statement.

"Well, let's just say that I called a little pixie and she should be here within," he paused as he looked at the clock behind me, "I would say the next hour."

"You called Alice?" I inquired with incredulity and awe.

"Well…sort of. If answering the phone when she calls considered calling her, well then yes…yes I did," he said playfully.

It seemed Alice was making her rounds. First she called Sue and talked about god knows what and now she calls Edward. It saddened me that she hadn't called me. I'm sure she wanted to surprise me, but it still left me feeling slightly dejected.

"What did she say to you—wait, when did she _call _you?" I asked eagerly.

"She called me yesterday when you were taking a shower before dinner. She didn't say _too_ much, but told me that she and Jasper were coming up today and that she would be bringing you a dress to wear. But then she asked me something really odd," he recounted.

"What do you mean?"

"She asked me what my favorite color was," he replied, bemused.

My heart stopped when I realized that _I_ didn't even know what his favorite color was. It was something that I should've known at this stage in our relationship and I tried to think back to a point in our conversations where we talked about likes and dislikes, but I couldn't recall such a discussion. This then led me back to all the big things I never communicated with Edward. The one part of me that I hid from him because it made look so fucking heartless, now just seemed like I'd been lying, and I never wanted to lie to him.

"I need you to know what happened between my father and me…when my mom was sick," I said quietly.

He narrowed his eyes at me as he nodded slightly. He looked nervous but I doubt he could possibly be a nervous as I was. It was now or never with me. If he wanted to marry me, he had to know what he was getting involved with. It was my fear of losing him that kept me from sharing this part of my past with him…would he understand?

I pulled him down on the bed next to me, gripping his hand tightly in mine. My heart started to pound hard against my rib cage and I felt my nerve slipping away.

"Baby," Edward said sweetly. He must've of sensed my hesitance, "you can tell me anything."

"Please understand Edward, I loved my mom, but I was so _angry_ with her. When she was dying of cancer…I just…it hurt me that I was losing her. She caused her illness and I couldn't forgive her for that," I explained in a rushed voice.

"She died because of lung cancer?" he asked.

"Yeah and that was why I gave you a hard time. I've experienced the pain of those awful things. It's the most pointless fucking habit," I said bitterly.

He smiled weakly, "I know, baby. I quit, remember?"

"I know," I sighed. "The cancer was very aggressive. She went back and forth with being cured and not cured all through my high school career. It was a tough time for me. Trying to stay focused on school work and taking care for her. I was in a depression for a long time because of that. Fuck! Listen to me? Me, me, me! Don't you see how selfish I am?"

"You were a teenager, Bella. Of course all you thought about was you," he said with understanding.

"That's no excuse," I disagreed. "You think that I stopped? No, I'm selfish to this day. All I ever do is for my best interest."

"Listen to me," Edward said as he pulled my face to his. "You may be many things, but selfish is not one of them. In fact, you're more selfless if anything. I wish you would see yourself the way I do."

"I hope you always do," I admitted sadly.

"Bella, just because you were angry at your mom for causing her cancer doesn't make you an evil person," Edward stated ardently.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg. It gets worse," I said and he looked at me expectantly, so with a heavy heart, I soldiered on. "After I graduated high school, I moved to Seattle and enrolled in the police academy. It was the only thing I really ever wanted to do. Even though I was estranged with my father, I had always looked up to him, and in a way to make amends, I followed in his footsteps. Anyway, about six weeks into camp, my dad called me to inform me that my mom was sick again. Do you want to know what my first thought was?" I asked, gulping back my guilt. He shook his head marginally. "I thought that it served her right…can you believe that? My mom was dying and all I could think about is how justified that was...I mean, just because she made it hard on me in high school."

"That's normal response, baby," he said.

I shook my head, "No, it's a heartless response and it didn't stop there. I wasn't going to leave the academy, but Alice intervened and told our superiors, and they gave me three week leave. It pissed me off because I thought it would put me behind everyone else, but I was assured I would graduate on time. If that wasn't the case, I would've never left. So, I did leave, but I didn't go back to Phoenix. I came here. Sue and my father were just starting to see each other so he had his hands full with that, but he was also expected to take care of his emotionally disconnected daughter?

"Needless to say, it was hard on us both, but I refused to let any of it in. He tried to convince me that we needed to go to Phoenix to help her, but I wouldn't hear of it. He ended up flying down there without me," tears started to stream down my face. "She fucking died before he got there…she died alone, scared, and feeling like her only daughter didn't love her because I was so stubborn, so heartless, and so, _so_ selfish. If I would've flown down there as soon as I found out, I would've been there in time. I could've told her that I forgave her. That I wasn't mad anymore and that I loved her. If I didn't keep my dad here for four days, pleading and begging me to go see her…he would have got there in time. He could've told her goodbye. She would've known that people did care, but no, it wasn't about _her_! It was about _what_ _I_ wanted!"

Edward pulled me into his arms as the grief overtook my body and I sobbed into his neck. He rubbed my back in circular motions and I felt so helpless. The reality of the situation of my guilt, regrets had finally caught up to me. I jerked away from him…ashamed.

"I left Forks before my dad got back and I never looked back. I would never call him or come see him for years and when I did come back I stayed distant. He never said it outright to me, but I knew he was disappointed. I mean, I could barely look at myself in the mirror…how could he?" I spat.

"Bella, look at me," Edward demanded sternly. I turned to look at him and I saw his eyes boring into mine. "What you did was understandable, baby. We all do things we regret."

"Really? Have you ever done something so callous and heartless, Edward?" I asked harshly. He stared at me and I laughed humorlessly. "You wouldn't because you're good…too good for me."

"No, I'm not. I'm not too good for you and you're not too good for me. We're good for each other. This guilt you carry around is not necessary. Your dad doesn't blame you. If anything he worries about you."

"I left her to die alone," I sobbed.

He wiped the tears from my cheek, "She knows you love her."

"How? How does she know? She's dead."

"Baby," he said sorrowfully, "please, you have to forgive yourself."

The expression on his face told me that he loved me and that the awful thing I did wasn't something that was unforgivable. I could see it in his eyes.

"How can you sit there and not hate me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because I love you more than anything and maybe I am biased, but what you did wasn't done out of coldness…it was done because you were hurt. You didn't know how to cope with your mom's illness. You blamed her because you needed to blame someone. If you can forgive her, why can't she forgive you?" he questioned earnestly.

"I wish I would've said goodbye," I cried.

All the hate, love, regret, guilt…all of it came out as I cried. Edward pulled me back into his arms where I stayed. He kept me warm as I wept, finally mourning my mother's death. It was ten years coming, but I finally shed the tears that always wanted to be shed. He never said a word to comfort me, but he didn't have to, because his arms were enough. I didn't know how long I cried, but eventually I did stop crying. I pulled myself away from Edward and sat up. He smoothed my hair from my face. He was so beautiful to me. The way his green eyes stared into my soul. He never saw me as this bad person, but a woman he adored.

"Thank you," I said softly as I kissed his soft lips.

"Thank you for trusting me and confiding in me. I know how hard that must've been for you," he responded with a breathtaking smile.

"I really love you. So much it hurts," I kissed him again, "and I never want to keep things from you."

"I agree on all of the above."

I nodded as I wiped the remaining tears from my face and I sat up straight. "So, I got a question for you."

He cocked his head to the side, "Already?"

"Don't be surprised. I'm a woman. We're a sea of emotions and can change with every tide. Now, that said, I want to know what your favorite color is," I stated.

"It's blue," Edward answered, chuckling. "Well, more specifically, royal blue."

The image of that blue chiffon dress that I wore that ill fated dinner at Aro's suddenly came to mind and I smiled, "You know, think I knew that already."

Alice and Jasper arrived around noon and I couldn't be happier to see my friend. As soon as they pulled up in my father's driveway, I was out the door and Alice was out of the car. We ran to each other like two school girls, colliding in the middle of the lawn, hugging like we hadn't seen each other in years instead of just days.

"Hey, girl," I said excitedly.

Alice hugged me tight before she broke away from me and dragging towards the house. Looking back at Jasper and Edward, I saw that they were no help whatsoever; in fact they were more concerned with each other. It was annoying how men were all bro's before hoes'.

"We don't have much time to get ready for this thing and I brought the perfect dress for you," she said as we entered the house.

Once upstairs, Alice and I went to work. The reality of the situation was that we had an hour to get ready. Thankfully I'd already taken a shower and did my hair…somewhat. I mean, I did the best I could with the resources I had. My hair was one of those things that it did whatever it wanted unless I had Alice doing it. It never wanted to mind me but on most days I didn't care. It was throw it in a pony tail and call it day. The make-up routine was fairly easy and we decided to keep it simple. Alice had boasted on several occasions that the dresses were amazing and I'd been dying to see them. I had a feeling that my dress was blue. I could sense it.

However, she kept the suspense going and didn't start the unveiling until fifteen minutes before we had to leave the house. Alice started to unzip my garment bag achingly slow and I couldn't believe how excited I was. I was the type of girl to get all gaga over some dress, but every time Alice presented me with a dress I always felt nervous tinge. It was like Christmas for me…I mean, if I had a real Christmas.

"You ready?" Alice asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

Alice smiled as she pulled the dress from its constraints. There in her tiny hand was a black dress and I saw that it was definitely not Edward's favorite color. It was a beautiful cocktail dress, though. It was a spaghetti strap with a low V neck line, black lace overlaying a shimmery fabric underneath, and it had black beads detailing the empire waist. Even though I was disappointed with the choice of color, I couldn't deny one thing…

It was perfect.

"I love it, Alice, but black? What was the point of asking Edward his favorite color?" I asked confused.

She rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed, "Your boy has a big mouth. I told him not to tell you I called. I wanted me coming up here to be a surprise. Man, what a traitor," she saw me looking at her expectantly. She wasn't answering the question. "Oh, the color thing is a present for him."

"Really? What did you get him?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to tell _you._ You two already prove that the only allegiance you have is to each other." She huffed as she waved me off. "Don't worry about it. I got it for his birthday in a couple of months."

"His birthday? Um, I hate to inform you, Alice, but his birthday is this month," I paused. My eyes widened. "Holy shit, Alice! His birthday is _this _month. In twelve days! His birthday is the twentieth."

"Why did I think his birthday was in July?" she wondered.

I didn't even hear her because I was already in panic mode. It bothered me that I totally let my boyfriend's birthday completely escape my mind. Alice wasn't bothered in the least as she pulled her dress out of the bag and showcasing a rich purple colored fabric. It was a beautiful floral cocktail dress, with a V neck and spaghetti strap like mine, but Alice's dress had sequin details above the waist and into the bodice. It had a pleated fabric…needless to say, it was amazing.

It had fully distracted me from my thoughts.

"Wow…it's just amazing," I said in awe.

She grinned at me as she disrobed and began to put her dress on. She looked at me expectantly. It was apparent that we didn't have time to stand around and I quickly followed her lead.

"So, have you talked to Carlisle?" I asked as Alice was zipping me up.

"Briefly. When I returned to the station it was just a big mess. I mean no one would allow me into the office and I waited outside for an hour for someone to come and talk to me. Finally, the captain came out and told me to go home and that I didn't want to be there. I wasn't going to come to the wedding because I was afraid to leave Seattle, but after I found out you were coming, I said fuck 'em," she said defiantly.

"That's what Edward said," I said laughing.

Alice turned around so I could zip her up and she shrugged her petite shoulders, "At this point I don't know if being a detective is for me anymore."

_Um…hold the phone._

"What?" I asked incredulously.

She turned around and gazed up at me with resolution in her eyes and sighed tiredly, "I'm done with it, Bella. It was fun for awhile, but I've reached my breaking point. This case had me feeling helpless in more ways than one. So, I was thinking of retiring."

"But…you're only twenty-eight. You… you can't retire," I said, frantically.

"Of course I can retire. I mean, I was thinking that maybe I could cash in my trust fund and perhaps traveling around the world," she smiled faintly. "All I got to do is convince Jasper to take a two month leave from his job."

"You can't leave me, Alice. What the hell am I going to do?" I asked hysterically.

It was all too much for me and I took a few steps back so I could get some space, but I ended up hitting the bed. I relented as I plopped onto it. Alice rushed to my side, taking my hand in hers, and rubbing my back.

"Please don't freak out," she pleaded. "Crap, I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"What? So what was your plan then? Was I going to wake up one morning and find a Dear John letter?" I asked, offended.

"No, no…that's not what I meant, _at all_. I just wanted to have everything all ironed out before I informed you. Right now, it's just a thought," she assured me.

I scoffed, "Right, because all those plans you made seemed pretty well thought out to me and you're only telling me what I want to hear now."

Alice looked away from me and I knew the truth because she was the type of person who once they made up her mind they stuck to it. It was this knowledge that made me so sad. For five years now, she would discuss the things she would do when she cashed in her trust fund, but she never really settled on anything specific. She said that she didn't want to spend it on just random and frivolous things and that was why she waited…now she decided.

I was going to lose my best friend.

The tears were starting to prickle in my eyes and I bit down hard on my bottom lip. I didn't want to cry. Not now…not ever. The day would come and I knew it, but my denial would be strong until then. So, in typical Bella fashion, I used humor to deflect the situation.

"How will I pay rent without you?" I asked lightheartedly.

She looked at me skeptically and most likely seeing right through me, but in typical Alice fashion, she played along.

"You could always move in with Edward…I mean, he does have that kitchen you've always wanted," she stated optimistically.

"True," I replied half-heartedly.

"Come on, Bells. I promise it's not tomorrow and it could be years from now. I'm just thinking out loud," Alice said encouragingly as she stood up and holding her hand out to me.

"Years? You promise?"

She rolled her eyes at me teasingly, "I swear on my Valentino."

My eyes widened in surprise, "Your black sequined Valentino? That one?"

She gulped nervously as she nodded. Alice loved that dress and she doesn't take it lightly. If she swore on it, I had to believe her. It was the one comfort I was going to get and I took it.

"Okay, that's a deal, Shorty. Now, what time is it? I think we have a wedding to get to."

The wedding was such a beautiful ceremony and the weather held up nicely. As I watched the beautiful bride walk down the aisle in a simple gown that was halter top, minimal beading, and wispy white fabric. Leah looked so gorgeous and so happy. I had to admit that my father was right about Leah. She was no longer then girl I used to know. She was more mature, graceful, and deeply in love.

For once Leah and I had something in common.

Every now and then I would catch Edward in my peripheral vision watching me. I had a feeling what he was thinking and I would be lying if I said I wasn't feeling the same thing. After Leah and Sam became husband and wife all the guest's followed the betrothed couple to their house where they were having the reception. La Push was just a beautiful little town and I watched as Edward looked around with enthusiasm.

The back yard set up was simple and reminded me of a Saturday barbeque, and left me feeling overdressed. However, Edward told me on several occasions how beautiful I was and caused me to blush a bright cherry red. He did that shit on purpose because I knew he loved it when I blushed. Mean, he only told me every time I did.

Whenever Edward wasn't at my side, I felt oddly naked, susceptible to attack. Not in a harmful or negative way, but an awkward way, because I knew people were dying to ask about Edward and me. It was Sue who swooped in first.

"You look really good, Bella. Love suits you," Sue cooed as the brushed the hair from my face.

"Thanks, Sue. I'm really happy," I said truthfully.

"I've noticed. I really like Edward, Bells…he's really good for you," she said sweetly.

But I barely paid attention as my gaze wondered over towards Edward and I saw that he was standing by himself. He looked nervous as his fingers fumbled with his dress shirt. He was looking at something or someone and I wondered what he was doing. It all became clear to me when he made a beeline straight to my dad.

He was going to this _now_? At my step sister's wedding reception?

"Bella?" Sue asked.

"Huh," I answered distractedly.

"Where were you just now? You look like you saw a ghost," she laughed.

Keeping my focus on my dad and Edward, I looked at Sue briefly, "I'm sorry."

"It's Edward, isn't it?" she asked knowingly.

At that moment Edward's eyes connected with mine and I smiled at him, letting him know how much I loved him. He smiled briefly before turning around and facing my dad again. It looked as though the tension left him almost immediately and transferred over to me because my body went taut as I watched the back of his head. It was useless and I decided to concentrate on my dad's lips, hoping to decipher what they were talking about.

_Fuck, I wish I knew how to read lips!_

"He's doing it, Sue," I whispered excitedly.

Finally able to voice my suspicions to someone. It was odd that I didn't tell Alice but I felt I would jinx it. The last thing I wanted to give the universe a reason to stall fate. I wanted this to happen so badly.

"He's doing what, hun?" she asked confused.

"He's asking dad for my hand in marriage," I replied in awe.

"Are you serious?" Sue asked as turned around quickly and watched with me as my father looked at us over Edward's shoulder.

I half expected Edward to turn around, smile, and giving me two thumbs up, but he never did. My dad's gaze found mine and the expression on his face was questioning…almost like he was asking me if it as okay if he said yes. Could he see me nod my head fervently from here? Do I throw up smoke signals or perhaps skywrite it for him, so there's no confusion that my answer is _fuck yes!_ My father beamed at me before turning his focus back to Edward. God, I wish I knew what they were saying, but when my dad reached out and shook Edward's hand, I knew. My father said yes. He patted Edward on the back before walking away and I realized that I was still staring at the back of Edward's head. As if he could my eyes on him he turned around and met my eyes. I cocked my head to the side as I smiled at him. He busted me, but in a way, I wanted him to know he was busted as well. He ran his hand through his hair as he started walking towards me.

The rest of the world faded away and all I saw was him. Nothing else ceased to exist. It was just me and him…

My prince charming disguised as an English teacher.

**EPOV**

He was by himself and I knew I had to do it now. All day today I planned what I wanted to say, how I wanted to broach the subject, and how to convince him that I was perfect for his daughter. Bella had told me to ask her the proper way and this was the first step in attaining that goal. If being shot had accomplished anything, it was my need to have Bella as my wife sooner than later. Time it seemed was running out and I didn't want the opportunity to slip through my fingers. There was no other option for me.

Damn anyone who thought otherwise.

I took a quick glance in Bella's direction and noticed she was talking with Sue. The time was now…but I still hesitated. I was nervous as all hell as I fucked with my shirt, trying to summon the courage. Finally, my body started to move towards Charlie before I decided what I wanted to say. Even though Charlie expressed how much he liked me, and taking a bullet for his daughter gained me major points with him, I still didn't know if he would say yes.

What if I didn't ask him right and he said no?

Fuck, what would I do then? I knew his disapproval of me marrying his daughter would never stop me from asking, but how would that leave things between Charlie and me? Would I always be known as the son in law he never agreed to?

_Stop thinking this way, Masen!_

Charlie looked up at me as I approached him. He smiled warmly at me, until he saw my nervousness. He quickly looked over my shoulder to locate Bella. The expression on his face went through a plethora of emotions until it settled on confusion. I was unsure if he knew why I was here. It bothered me that Seth almost spilled the beans to Bella, but I was naïve, and I knew she probably knew. A part of me wanted to wait until a later date to throw her off, but I decided against it. Who cares if she knew my intentions? She already knew I wanted to marry her. At least she didn't know how I wanted to proposal. _That _I knew would be a surprise.

There just one last thing to do before I do that and he Charlie was now staring at me.

_Now or never…_

"Hey, Charlie," I greeted tautly.

"Hello, Edward," he replied in a gruff voice.

"Are you enjoying the wedding?" I asked. Still fucking stalling.

He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. "I am."

"Good…umm," I paused as I looked over my shoulder and immediately finding Bella's eyes. She gave me a beautiful smile. It almost took my breath away. The love that shone there gave me the courage I needed. It was always her. "I need to talk with you about something, Charlie."

The confidence in my voice had a positive effect on him, because the tension he was holding seemed to disappear as he gave me a knowing smile. The atmosphere changed and I stood much taller. Both of us were no longer nervous or apprehensive.

"What can I do for you, son?" he asked.

_Son? _

Did he want me to know that he would give me his blessing? The simple word Charlie used was a clear sign that he would say yes. Well, I hoped it was a sign from him. He was a perceptive man and probably already knew the question I was about to ask. All he was waiting for me patiently. All I had to do was ask the question.

"Here's the thing. I want you to know that I'm madly in love with your daughter. She means everything to me. I was hoping that I could come here and you would allow me to make her my wife," I stated assertively.

"That wasn't a question," Charlie chuckled as he patted me on my right shoulder.

"Can I have your daughters hand in marriage?" I asked straightforwardly

He looked back over my shoulder, his eyes brightening, and I wanted to turn around to see what he was seeing, but I refrained. As hard as that was for me not to give in and look...I found that waiting for Charlie's answer was far more difficult.

Finally, his brown eyes gazed back on me and what I saw there made me inhale sharply. The warmth, the stubbornness, and kindness were things I saw when I looked at Bella. These were the traits she undoubtedly inherited from her father. The clarity I felt was powerful. I always knew from the moment I laid eyes on Bella that she was the one I wanted. All that was different from then and now was that I knew I was allowed to have her. She had always been mine. Now I was determined to let the world know by making her my wife. The need I had to have her belong to me in that was unexplainable.

"Nothing would make me prouder than to have you marry my daughter and to call you my son. I give you my full blessing," Charlie announced as he held out his hand.

_He said yes…_

"Thank you sir," I said as I shook his hand. "I promise to take care of her."

"I don't doubt that for a second, son."

The happiness I felt was overwhelming. He gave me one last smile before patting me on the back and walking away. I turned around and saw that Bella was watching me with curious eyes. She was simply breathtaking and I knew I couldn't wait any longer.

_One Swan down and one to go…_

**A/N: One more chapter kitties and than an epilogue. The lack of lemon in this chapter was evil and I promise one last one before this story is over. I think they deserve it.**

**Please review ;) and I promise not to get all emo again.**

Bella's dress

.?cPath=61

Alice's dress

.?cPath=43


	34. Chapter 35

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update, but I was stalling. I didn't want to let go. This story had been my first fan fic and even though I made some mistakes, it's still my baby. Anyways…I'll stop crying. Thank you for sticking with me. It's really appreciated.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all the rights and property to Twilight characters.**

Chapter 34

**BPOV**

It's been almost two weeks since the wedding and Edward still hadn't proposed. It was odd for me to be so concerned about it, considering I was the one who freaked out when he first asked me, but my impatience was getting the best of me. I wanted to belong to him so badly…a little needy, granted, but I was tired of waiting. I felt like such a basket case as I watched him excessively. When did I turn in to _this_ type of girl?

I was starting to annoy myself…

How long was he going to draw this shit out?

In the meantime, I was distracted by my recent unemployment, well, not exactly unemployed, suspended was more like it. It was weird to not have a job to go to and my days were filled with me just cleaning around the house. When we all returned from Forks, Alice and I were called into a meeting right away. We were brought into an office and surrounded by suits. It was hard to distinguish one from the other, but as they introduced themselves, I knew the meeting was not going to end our favor. My nerves were in my throat the whole time and when they finally delivered the news to Alice and me, I was somewhat relieved. It seemed that no matter what the circumstances were that Alice and I went against the department and the FBI, therefore they wanted our badges.

Thankfully they didn't want us to serve jail time for our indiscretions.

I knew this day was coming. In fact, when I took James, I knew that it was a risk. Even in hindsight, I knew I would do it again. Now if I knew that James was trying to hook me into a trap, I'm not sure exactly how I would've went about the situation. Sometimes it's best to not know the outcome of things.

If wasn't for Captain Cullen and the way he fought for us, I was pretty sure that they would've taken our badges. But Captain Cullen said the punishment was extreme and pleaded for them to suspend us. They almost didn't budge on the matter, but relented enough, and told us in a couple of weeks when the smoke cleared in the department that we could appeal their decision. It sounded like a bunch of political bullshit to me and I wasn't holding my breath.

It was a way for them to get us to leave without raising a fuss. Not that I would've gone all Jerry McGuire on them, but Alice, she might've…perhaps just a little.

Then there was the corruption plaguing our place of work. Alice and I were appalled when we found out how dirty our department was. The drugs that were stolen from our evidence room hadn't been found and they still didn't know who stole them. After Aro's death, they had free reign of his computer files and found that he had bank accounts in Switzerland that he was depositing money into. That was how they found out who the moles were. Out of twenty detectives in the narcotics division, thirteen were dirty. Especially that fucking prick Paul De'Marco…and he said _I_ had no god damn morals.

It was sad. The people I worked with day in and day out, who I thought I could trust, were actually conspiring against me. There were so many people that I had assumed were my friends and just ended up betraying me, the job, and the people that we swore to protect.

It made me sick and I was starting to hate the job. What scared me was that I was starting to feel the way Alice did and that the passion I used to have for it was no longer there. For ten years I gave the job my all, sacrificed many relationships for it, and now I felt like it was for nothing. The good I thought we were doing was a bunch of bullshit and it left me feeling bitter.

Maybe I needed to be a private eye or something. That is if I ever do get my badge back. Who knows, I might be stuck working at Burger King or The Gap.

_Alice would be so horrified. _

It seemed that I had time to evaluate all my options. However, none of that seemed to matter at the moment because my mind was solely focused on Edward.

Today was June twentieth and it was Edward's thirtieth birthday. For the last week, Alice and I'd been plotting a birthday party for him. We brainstormed between the very elaborate plans to the more low key ones. Thankfully, we decided to go with simplicity. Before Edward and I meant up with Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie later at some swanky cocktail bar, we planned on doing a private and romantic dinner. It was Edward's one request and I was more than happy to oblige.

I needed some relaxation before my stomach was a ball of nerves. Even though Rosalie and I came to an understanding, it didn't make things less awkward with us.

Rosalie went back to Washington for awhile to close the files on Aro, her life's work, and returned soon after. It looked as though Emmett's and Rosalie's casual hook up turned out to be the real deal. It was so odd how everything turned out. Six people all walking through this life without the prospect of love and just as quickly, they find their soul mates. Alice saw it as fate and a part of me believed her, but I couldn't wrap my head around it.

Life doesn't usually work like that and I disliked that Aro's evil was what brought us all together. It made me feel guilty…for reason's I refused to acknowledge out loud, let alone to myself.

Looking up at the clock, I knew that Edward would be here at any moment, and my nerves were getting the best of me. In my shaky hands I held his birthday present firmly. I don't know why I was so anxious. It had to because it was a last minute gift and I was seriously rethinking it. But I didn't want to be empty handed. I mean, wasn't it better to get him something craptastic instead of nothing?

The jury was still on that one.

Alice still hadn't told me what she purchased for Edward and the suspense was killing me. I had no idea what that little pixie could've bought him and I bet it was way better than mine.

My gifts usually ended up being gag gifts, whether it was intentional or not.

When the doorbell rang to alert Edward's arrival, I wished I knew whether to leave it behind or give it to him. Even though I knew him so well, I still didn't know him at all. It was the whole point of being with him. To find the little things that didn't matter…shit, I was stalling.

Getting up from the couch, I walked to the door, and as I grasped onto the door handle, I took a deep and calming breath.

As soon as I opened the door, my eyes found his beautiful lips, and they were smirking at me. He was wearing a blue button down shirt and I think Alice calls the color Cornsilk blue. Well, whatever it was, it looked really good on him and he matched it with some well fitted jeans. My mouth watered just looking at him and I felt like such a horny teenager. He still had to wear the sling on his arm and that served as a distraction for me. I can't keep imagining all the dirty things I could do with him, especially if I felt like it would hurt him.

Well, okay, maybe we could go slow…

"Well, hello, beautiful," Edward greeted as he leaned across the threshold and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Happy birthday, baby," I whispered against his lips and the words came out slightly muffled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into me. It was my need to feel his body pressed flushed with mine, and I totally disregarded his arm. It wasn't until he chuckled that I realized how overzealous I was really being.

_Jesus, I need to get a hold of myself._

"Sorry," I said as I released him.

He smiled warmly as he pushed a strand of hair from my face. I grimaced. My hair was being a little bitch tonight and I almost threw it up into a ponytail, but I knew how much Edward liked it down. It was his birthday, his wants came first.

"I got a present for you," Edward said exultantly.

"For me?" I asked, surprised.

Without saying a word, Edward reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black cloth. I titled my head to the side, slightly confused, and he laughed.

"What is that?" I questioned suspiciously.

"It's a tie…well, tonight it's being used as your blindfold," he answered coyly.

"A blindfold? Why would I need a blindfold?"

Edward narrowed his eyes at me seductively, "I don't want you to know where we're going. It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," I groaned childishly.

"Well, it's my birthday," he countered just as childishly.

He was such a cheater and he knew I wasn't going to argue with him. Giving him a cold glare, I huffed as I turned around so he could put that blasted tie around my eyes. As I stood there pouting, I realized that nothing was happening.

"Um, I need your help, babe. I'm sort of one handed," Edward said quietly.

I turned around to face him and saw that he looked a little embarrassed. It was so sweet and it pulled at my heart strings. However, I still couldn't resist the urge to tease him.

"So, I'm doing this whole surprise thing against my will and _now_ I have to put the thing on? You really didn't think this one through did you?" I asked jokingly as I took the tie out of his hands and wrapped it over my eyes.

The blackness was overwhelming and I had a brief moment of panic. That was until Edward took my hand and placed his lips softly to me ear.

"Trust me, baby. It'll all be worth it."

My breathing hitched as his warm breath sent chills throughout my body. It was one of the most single and erotic things I ever experienced, causing my mind to go into overdrive as I started to imagine blindfolding Edward as he lay handcuffed and naked on my bed.

He kept a firm grip on me as he led me towards his car, telling me when to step down, or when to stop. I trusted him entirely with my safety, and somehow it seemed like a metaphor for our relationship. Kind of one of those activities they do at jobs to build up company moral, it was a lot like the trust fall exercise.

Once I was inside his car, I let my nervousness take over, and I tried to figure out where he was taking me. It was a little unexpected to be surprised on _his_ birthday, and I fought against the notion that he was going to propose tonight. He always said he was going to and that it would be when both of us were ready, but was it now? Was it tonight?

_God, I hope so…_

"So," I started. "Where are we going?"

Edward chuckled as I heard him put the key into the ignition and started the car, "Geez, Isabella, you sure are impatient."

Did he just call me Isabella? He has never called me that before. It left me feeling slightly uneasy, causing me to almost pull off the blindfold, and demand that he level with me…but, I didn't. Instead, I just folded my hands on my lap and tried to stay calm.

The car ride was quiet and it's pretty amazing the things you notice when you lose one of your senses. Suddenly I could hear everything; the light tapping of Edward's fingers on the steering wheel, the revving of the engine when we went up a hill, and even my pounding heart was abnormally loud. All these combined sounds had a strange and calming effect on me, because deep down I knew that wherever we were going that it was going to be worth it.

_Oh my god…I hope he proposes…_

It was twenty minutes after we left my house; I know this because I counted down the minutes, when we finally reached our destination. Foolishly, I assumed that Edward was going to pull off my blindfold, so, I unthinkingly reached up to remove it myself, and I felt Edward's hand's over mine instantly.

"No, Bella. Not yet," he said frantically.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay, but don't remove it alright? Wait for me," Edward instructed.

Embarrassed with my eagerness, I only nodded. The next thing I heard was him shifting and getting out of the car. It was less than a second later when the door on my side opened, and Edward was gripping my hand.

"Okay, baby. Watch your head when getting out," he said sweetly.

Doing as he said, I got out of the car, a little rough, but without hitting my head, so that was a win in itself. My legs were feeling wobbly, because now I was on unknown terrain, and I was concerned that I wouldn't be able to follow Edward's instructions to a T.

"Okay, there's going to be a few steps, baby," he said as he gripped my hand tightly.

Instinctively, I wrapped my free arm Edward' waist and clung to him. The ground beneath us was concrete and even though the heels I was wearing weren't high, it was still dangerous for me. Shit, if I fell, would Edward be able to catch me or would I just drag him down with me? The sudden irrational of fear interrupted my though process and for a small moment in time I had forgotten about my anxiety…okay, maybe I didn't forget, but I could try to pretend I did.

"Hold on, baby," Edward said

"Okay," I replied nervously.

He placed a hand on my hip and squeezed gently. It was comforting and I smiled. I listened closely as I heard the jiggling of keys, and I furrowed my brow in confusion. The walk up to the door was quite a distant—or at least it seemed that way and unless Edward parked a block from his house to throw me off, I knew he didn't take me to his house.

Where else could he have taken me where he owned keys to? His parent's house was unlikely because they lived two blocks for me and Edward would have to drive around the city to throw me off his plan.

This only leaves the possibility that he'd taken me back up to the school…

"Okay," Edward said as he brushed his lips across my cheek and sending shivers down my spine.

He placed his hand on my lower back gently as he pushed me forward. It was such a pain in the ass not being able to see, and if it wasn't for it being his birthday, I would've thrown a fit. Once I walked through the unknown doorway, a cool draft of air hit my face. It was nice because the humidity was hell and it was nice to be able to have my pores breath again.

_Shit! Pores? I've been hanging out with Alice too much._

Edward didn't say much as he led me and the only thing I could hear was the loud clicking of my heels as they echoed through a large hallway. I was about ninety percent sure that we were at the school. However, I had no idea why he would bring me there. My mind went into overdrive as I tried to think of reasons why we would be here. There was always that nagging and hopeful notion that he wanted to propose. Then again, if that was true, I hated myself for ruining the surprise. The blindfold was a good idea but Edward wasn't able to shut off my brain, and that was what really needed the blindfold.

About a hundred and fifty-two steps later, Edward stilled me. He didn't say much as I listened the creaking of a door opening. Damn, that door needed some WB-40. Either that or my hearing was heightened…most likely a mixture of both.

Still not saying a word, Edward took my hand once again and led me slowly into another room…I assumed. My breathing started to accelerate because I knew that we had reached the end…wherever we were. Like I said before, to many people, I hated surprises. But when it came to Edward and anything he wanted, I was a sucker. There wasn't much I wouldn't do for him. Hell, I would've taken that bullet for him. The fact he did what he did still irritated me, but I digress.

"Alright, stop right there," he said.

I took a deep breath.

"Now, I'm going to take the blindfold off, baby. Are you ready?" he whispered into my ear.

He was now standing behind me and as I nodded, I felt my body go taunt. This was finally the big reveal, the surprise that I'd been waiting for. I felt his labored breathing against my neck and I realized that he was just as nervous as I was.

_Oh my…_

Now, I realized that I was expecting a proposal for him, which wasn't good because if it wasn't, I would be so disappointed and no matter how great his surprise was, I wouldn't be able to hide the let down. If it was like I hoped, I feared that I wouldn't give him the proper reaction. I wasn't one of those girls who went into a high pitched scream whilst jumping up and down like an idiot.

But all those inane thoughts disappeared as I felt Edward's fingers fumble with the tie and finally after a minute of him getting nowhere with it, I heard him sigh loudly.

"Sorry, baby. I wanted to remove the blindfold, but I'm such a…" he trailed off.

I giggled because he was so damn adorable, "No, problem, honey."

Reaching behind my head myself, it didn't take me to untie the tie. Once it was removed, I kept my eyes closed. Inwardly, my inner-Bella was screaming at me. She was eagerly waiting and I was being a cock blocking her.

_Shit_, I was nervous.

Finally, I opened my eyes and I gasped when I saw that we were indeed in Edward's classroom, except all the desk had been moved to the wall's edge, which left the middle of the room wide open. In that open space was flowers…like a shit load of flowers. It took me some time to process the scene, but as soon as I understood what was before me, I realized that the flowers were actually known to me because they were my favorite. The Calla Lilies that overwhelmed me was gorgeous and as I scanned the room, I saw that there was something written on the whiteboard...in Edward's perfect script.

_What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us. _

I shook my head as I tried to comprehend the words because in that one sentence, it managed to sum up our entire relationship. From the very beginning, all the way to where we're now. The tears that wetted my cheeks …

Turning around, I saw that Edward was no longer there, and I frowned until I saw a flash of bronze…glancing down, I saw that he was on bended knee and holding up a ring to me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I brought you back to the place where we met and it only seems fitting to ask you to be my wife here. I didn't know it then, but I've loved you from the very first time I stared into your beautiful brown eyes. You are everything to me and if I don't ask you to be my wife, I know I will regret it for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" he asked in a husky voice.

I was stunned into silence. It was everything that I'd been hoping for, and the ring that he showcased to me in a black velvet box was the most beautiful ring I'd ever laid my eyes on. It was a princess cut solitary with diamond side stones that made up the delicate band. It shone brightly under the fluorescents, and I couldn't take my eyes off it because Edward managed to get me the perfect ring.

"Bella?" Edward asked nervously.

I looked away from the spectacular ring and into his blazing green eyes. He was looking at me with a questioning expression, which was also mixed with apprehension.

It occurred to me I hadn't said anything yet and he probably thought I was looking for a way to stall or turn him down again.

_Not in a million years…_

I got down on my knees with him so we were eye level. He tilted his head to the side, slightly smirking at me. Returning the smile, I threw my arms around his neck, and leaning in to kiss him.

"Of course, baby. It's always been yes," I whispered softly against his divine lips.

He wrapped his free hand around my waist, pulling me into him, and kissing me ardently. My hands found his face, placing my palms on his cheeks as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. The taste of Edward was euphoric. His lips were soft against mine, causing me to moan slightly.

There was so much need, passion, and desire in that kiss. It'd really been too long that we kissed each other this way.

The next thing I knew, Edward and I were off the floor, and he had me pressed against his desk. I was slightly confused how we got there, but things just happened where Edward was concerned. He had this way of dulling my senses and everything round me.

He broke away from our heated kiss, placing his forehead against mine, and panting heavily, "I want you so bad, baby…right here…_on_ my desk."

"Me too," I said eagerly, biting on my bottom lip.

He pulled away from me slightly and I frowned. Even though I knew he wasn't going anywhere, the slightest disconnect between us always felt like we were miles apart. It made my heart ache in my chest, causing actual physical pain, and I never knew that could be possible…

To actually love someone _that _much.

I watched Edward curiously as he held up the box for me. At first I didn't understand what he wanted until he shook it, and it suddenly dawned on me. He wanted me to hold it for him. So giving him a smile, I took the velvet box from him. He removed the ring and when he put the ring on my finger, I nearly started crying.

"There," he said, sighing. "It's perfect."

It really was perfect. Everything was and I giggled at the fact that I was being such a girl.

"God, it's so beautiful, Edward," I said happily.

"_You're_ beautiful," he said ardently as he placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

It was so chaste, but filled with so much love and adoration. How the hell did I get so lucky to have a man like him?

"I love you," I declared.

"I love you…my wife," he countered, smirking.

The way he said wife sent chills throughout my body, causing me to shiver. He was so gorgeous, the way his eyes gazed at me, watching my lips as I licked them repeatedly. He wanted me as much as I wanted him.

I hopped up onto the desk…the same one I'd wanted to defile since the first day. He watched me with hooded eyes as I lifted up my dress. He placed his hand on my left knee and gently pushed it aside so he could stand in between my legs.

Wrapping my legs around is upper thighs, I pulled him into me. The strength behind my kegs had caused him to lose his balance, and he fell forward, but catching himself on the desk with his free hand. I wasn't about to be deterred as I started to kiss along his sharp jaw.

He grabbed the back of my neck, and pulled me to his lips. The pent up need for this man was bubbling over, and I moved to get closer. He readjusted himself in an upright position and I whined.

He chuckled, "I need help taking this sling off, love." He must have seen the guilt in my face because he quickly assured me. "Its fine, I promise. In fact, we overly played it safe."

"You won't be in pain, will you baby?" I asked worriedly.

He kissed me deeply, before pulling away regrettably, leaving me a panting mess. He shook his head as he placed his hand on my cheek, "Trust me, baby. The last thing I'll be feeling is _pain_."

God, he was too sexy for words and how the hell was I expected to resist him? It was impossible. He had made up my mind for me long ago, and to be honest I needed to feel him. Every part of my body was screaming for his touch. It been nearly a month since the last time we were intimate, and the way Edward's eyes glazed over with lust, made me more impatient. It was getting to the point where I couldn't handle the wait.

Reaching up, I helped Edward remove his sling. He smiled as I threw the fucker across the classroom. My fingers moved to remove his shirt, but he shook his head at me.

"We don't have time," he said huskily.

But before I could question him, he placed his hand underneath my right knee, and pulled me towards him. My core was in direct contact with his groin, and the hardness that protruded from the confines of his slacks. He leaned over and started peppering my skin with soft kisses, and my core started to ache. The feel of his hands on me were suddenly everywhere. He took his hand and slipped it under my dress, he groaned when his fingers reached my center.

"Jesus, baby. You didn't wear any panties?" he said as he slipped two fingers inside me.

I threw my head back the moment his fingers curled up within me. My body reacted immediately to him as my inner walls tightened around him. He started to kiss my neck as his fingers moved in out of me slowly and tortuously. I was in sweet agony.

I wanted to throw caution to the wind and ravage him. It was too much for me to wait… I had to have him.

I reached down, unbuckling his pants, and releasing his cock into my hand. He was rock hard and I smiled as I stroked him lazily.

Pay back for the way he was teasing me now.

He grunted as he shifted his hips forward, causing his penis to jerk in my hand. Even though he started the game, I just wanted to finish it. He removed his fingers from inside me when he saw the pure need on my face. The lead up to sex was always nice and I knew we would have many times like this, but right now all I wanted for him was to fuck me.

"Please," I begged.

He shifted my dress even higher and I pulled his slacks down. We still had a party to go to afterwards and I didn't think we would have time to change. The last thing we need was to have…well; I didn't want everyone to know we got frisky.

Edward moved slightly so I could position the head of his penis at my entrance. I was drenched to the max and he slid in quite easily, both of us moaning at the contact. He didn't move right away, only about halfway in, and his eyes were tightly closed.

Before I could say or do anything, he was moving deeper into me, and completely filling me. It was like I was whole again. I tried to be as patient as possible and letting him do all the work, but it was so fucking difficult. I wanted the friction. It felt so good and I just wanted to fill more of him.

Edward opened his eyes and stared at me for the longest moment. I reached up, placing my hand on his cheek. He turned his head and kissed my hand. That was it for him and it was no holding back. He gripped my hips tightly, digging his nails into my flesh; he starts to move slowly, and tauntingly.

Biting down hard on my bottom lip, I grasped onto the table as Edward slid out of me completely before slamming back into me. A few times during his thrust, he hit the spot in my stomach, and causing a sharp pain. He stilled his movements, concern all over his face, but I assured him that I was fine.

"Baby," he said panting into my ear, "I want to fuck you, but I don't want to hurt you."

I gripped onto his shoulders as I wrapped my legs around his waist with my heels against his bare butt cheeks. As to prove my point that I was fine, I pushed him further into me. In return, Edward started to pump in and out of me with such intensity and speed. The pain wasn't there one bit, but instead the intense feeling that was welling up inside and I felt my stomach tightened as he reached my sweet spot over and over again.

"Ugh," I gasped.

He started to place soft kisses on the side of my neck and I was getting close to my release and I moaned loudly.

"God, Bella…I love you so much," he grunted as he nibbled along my chin.

My mind went blank as I felt Edward's lips, and his cock deep inside me, quickly bringing me to climax.

"I love you so much," I said passionately as fresh tears streamed down my face.

Edward moaned at my words as he thrusted harder into me, with so much fervor, and I soon felt his body stiffen with release as I my orgasm washed over me.

I watched him as he came, his eyes closed tightly, brow furrowed, and scrunched up. It made him look so vulnerable. It was the most glorious thing I will ever witness and I vowed to do as often as possible.

Edward pumped into me slowly and a couple more times before stilling all together. When he opened his eyes again, and saw me staring at him. He smiled as he leaned down and placed a warm kiss on my lips.

"You're so beautiful," he told me as he wiped the tears from my cheeks.

I grabbed him behind his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. My mouth opened to give him entry, and our tongues met. It was a deep kiss and I melted into it. It was like I could never get an enough of this man who was going to be my husband. He was going to belong to me.

Finally, the intense kisses turned into chaste ones as he started to peck kiss me. It was the cutest thing and made me feel like he couldn't get enough, which if he was anything like me, it was probably true.

He sighed heavily, "I hate to say it, but we got to go."

"I know," I said as I sat up.

Edward bent down to put back on his slacks. I smoothed out my dress, and I smiled at the knowledge that I would be sans panties all night long. I was already thinking of ways to torture him.

_I am so evil…_

I took a quick glance behind him, appreciating all the hard work he put into this proposal, and I smiled. He did what I asked him to do and asked me the proper way, but now that we were here, I realized that he didn't have to do all of this. In fact, I would've said yes if he asked me in bed. The only difference was that I no longer had my head stuck up my ass.

_How did he put up with me?_

As Edward searched for his sling that I discarded, I took a quick glance at his desk, and something blue caught my eye. There on his desk by his pencil holder was a blue antique picture frame, and inside that frame was a new but old picture of me. It was something Alice had taken not too long ago. It was a very candid but intimate picture of me.

In fact, it was only side profile of me and I was wearing the biggest grin known to man. It was one of Alice's favorites of me.

Picking up the frame, I held it up to Edward, "Where did you get this?"

He was snatching up the sling from the floor when he looked up and smiled, "Alice gave it to me for my birthday. She said she thought I would like it…I do. _Very_ much."

"When did she give it to you?" I asked, shocked.

Was this the gift that she'd been keeping secret from me? How did she know him so well?

"This morning," he replied nonchalantly as he approached me.

I shook my head in disbelief. Once again, Alice out did me in the gift department. Now I didn't even want to bother giving him my gift, which was just a mix CD filled with songs that we listened to…most were Lady Gaga, which I thought was funny.

"I really like that picture of you. You're so relaxed and just breathtaking," he crooned as he caressed my cheek.

"Yeah," I agreed dumbly. "I feel so bad now…I mean, compared to this my present bites."

He chuckled, "Baby, you gave me the best present by saying yes."

I gasped quietly at his statement and I knew I was going to just fucking cry like a baby if I didn't say something to lighten the mood…so, I opted for being a smartass.

"Yeah, well you made me wait long enough."

"Well, I promise to never make you wait again," he said sweetly as he kissed me.

It was soft, it was deep…it was _perfect._

**The End**

**A/N: Well, we are done. There is still epilogue coming and I don't know when, but I promise to make it satisfying. Well, thank you ladies for sticking with me on this journey. We had some highs, so lows, and many ooh's.**

**Let me know how you're feeling about the story overall or if you have any questions. I promise to reply to you all. **

**Thank you…love you!**


	35. Epilogue

**A/N: Long time no see, eh? Well, I finally wrote it. It took some time, but finally Bella and Edward started talking. I hope you enjoy it. Much love as always.**

**Thanks to my beta Emily Bowden for getting this make to me so quickly!**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all rights and property of Twilight.**

Epilogue

**BPOV**

What was I doing? How the hell did I even get here? In the back of my mind, I realized that it was Alice who dragged me into this store. The only reason I even agreed to coming in was because she promised that I would only have to try on _one_ dress, but my frustration wasn't about the outright lie she told me.

The last couple of months after Edward proposed had been nothing but a blur to me, and even though it was nearing dangerously close to our wedding date, I'd been persistently dragging my feet the whole time.

It was so stupid, too. I mean, I had the man I wanted to be with for the rest of my life and I couldn't even pick out a god damned wedding dress? The flowers were the easiest part of the whole ordeal, and that was partly because Edward was such a flower buff. It was surprising to me to see him go crazy in the floral store, smelling this, and explaining that. Half the time I sat there smiling and nodding at him, having no idea what the difference was between a Tulip and Crocus was, and believe me, there's a difference…I asked.

Maybe it wasn't even about getting married. I think it had to do with the fact that I was expected to stand in front half a dozen people wearing _the_ dress—which, I wasn't opposed to...it just was the overwhelming awareness that people would be focused solely on the bride.

Me.

"Oh, wait. I have the perfect dress," Alice said excitedly before fluttering off.

Staring at my reflection, I saw that I didn't look half bad. The dress that Alice picked out was an off the rack strapless Vera Wang, and I swear I think she just wanted to see me in designer, because there was no way in hell I was going to pay seventy-five hundred dollars on a dress.

_Low end or not!_

"Found it," Alice sang as she came rushing back into the dressing room, holding up a cream colored dress.

I grimaced. "I don't like that color, Alice. It's old looking,"

"I know how you feel about _antique_s, Bells, but this one was just screaming your name!" she exclaimed, holding up the lacy frock for me.

"Ugh," I groaned irritated. "It's funny how one dress turns into twenty. You do realize that we have to meet Edward and Jasper in…" I paused glancing down at my watch. "Ten freaking minutes!"

"Yes, I am well aware. I texted Jazz and told him that we might be a little late," Alice sighed as she went to unzip my dress.

"You did what?" I shouted. "Nope, this is not happening."

"What?" Alice asked confused.

I swatted her hands away from me as I stepped down from the platform. This little thing of ours was supposed to be short and quick, but it seemed as though she wanted to spend half of our day in this store. Well, there was no way I was willing to do that. Call me crazy, but I missed Edward something fierce and I wasn't about to wait any longer…especially for something I didn't give a shit about doing in the first god damned place.

"Be careful with that dress, Bella," Alice warned.

At this point, I was trying to claw my way out of the contraption and it wasn't until Alice made a big old fuss did I realize that if I damage this dress, I would have to buy it.

"Shit," I swore.

She laughed as she took a step towards me. She spun me around and with her steady fingers; she proceeded to remove the dress. "I don't understand why you have this passionate aversion to fashion. I see the way your man dresses; it's not like he would mind."

"It's not the fashion that I dislike; it's the price tag that's attached to it. You seem to think that Edward and I have all this money to spend," I stated, rolling my eyes.

"You guys don't?" she asked skeptically, raising her brow.

I chuckled. "No, we don't. Need I remind you that not all of us are a trust fund babies like you, Alice."

She smiled at me, shaking her head. She knew I had her there and didn't offer up any sort of rebuttal from me. It was true, though; my best friend was freaking loaded and could buy designer clothes, but her blue collar friend, with a not even a measly penny to her name, could only afford the smaller things in life.

"There," Alice announced, slapping me on the ass. "Get dressed; you're keeping the boys waiting."

**~~~88~~~88~~~88~~~88**

After rushing to the restaurant, we finally got there in the nick of time, panting up a storm, and looking like hell. The only thing that made me forget the lack of oxygen in my lungs was the sight of Edward across the room. He looked so dashing in his grey v-neck sweater and black slacks. He still had the tousled hair that I loved, looking like he just got out of bed. It was amazing to me after almost a year together he continued to take my breath away—and I was out of air as it was.

It didn't take Edward long to spot us as we made it across the busy dining area. Both of our guys had reserved us a table on the terrace overlooking the Mediterranean. The fresh air was blowing through the open doors and I couldn't believe that we were actually here.

When Alice told me that she had bought four tickets to Italy, I almost fucking fainted. The idea that I was going to be going to such a beautiful country and one of the most romantic places in the world was unbelievable, but not only that, I was going to have the love of my life by my side. It was just like a dream come true, and I think I worshiped Alice for a week after that.

"There they are," Alice squealed, grasping me by the arm and practically dragging me toward the table.

_Man, she's strong for such a little thing._

Thank goodness her grip was short lived, because the moment she got close enough to Jasper, she released me as she ran full speed towards him and jumped into his arms. He caught her, wrapping his arms around her, placing kisses all over her face and neck.

Glancing away from their tender moment, I looked over at Edward and saw that he was watching me with a curious expression. I could see the longing in his green eyes and he was probably wondering why I hadn't mauled him yet.

"Hey, baby," I greeted, biting down on my bottom lip, almost nervously.

The butterflies were still an average day occurrence with him, and I hoped that the need I had for him would always be this strong.

He held out his hand for me with a slight smirk on his lip. "Come here."

Without hesitation, I placed my hand in his, feeling the warmth of his skin as he wrapped his long fingers around my hand, and squeezed tightly. He pulled me to him in one swift motion and before I knew what even happened, I was surrounded by him.

He smelled divine. It was a mixture of his aftershave and the salty sea air. It was the scent I'd been growing accustomed to for the last few days since we been here, and I'd been wishing I could bottle it up.

"I missed you, baby," Edward cooed as he held my face between his hands, placing a soft, but chaste kiss on my lips. "Did you ladies have fun?"

"No," I pouted. "Alice got all bridezilla on me."

He laughed, placing another kiss on my eager lips. "Did she now?"

"Um, it's not funny, Edward," I protested, pulling away from him slightly. "It was a horrible experience. She tried to dress me in cream. Cream? I am not an eighty-nine year old woman!"

"Oh, she loved it!" Alice interjected. "You should have seen this own gown I had on her. She looked so beautiful. I mean, I wanted to get it for her, but she wouldn't let me!"

_That little traitor, _I thought as I shot a hateful glare in her direction.

Now she was just making shit up. What was she trying to do? I mean, not once did she mention getting that dress—but not only that, all I remembered was her making me try on twenty different dresses. So, who knew what the hell she was raving about?

"Really?" Edward asked curiously. "Why wouldn't you buy it, baby? You know our wedding is in a month and that is the one thing you have left to get."

I sighed, resting my head against his chest. "I don't know why. I guess I haven't found _that_ perfect dress."

He reached down and lifted my chin with his finger so I was looking at him. His eyes studied my face as his brow furrowed with concern. I loved it when he would look at me this way—all introspective, like he was trying to read my mind. He wanted to know what I was thinking so badly, and I usually had no qualms with telling him, either.

"What's wrong?" he asked sweetly.

A gush of wind hit us at the exact moment, forming a wall of my hair between us as it whipped wildly. It seemed as though the Gods were on my side and that perhaps the subject would be dropped, but I should've known better than that. Edward was on a mission to discover why I hadn't gotten that final detailed accomplished and I didn't know what to tell him.

The truth of the matter was that I didn't know. For the last six months I'd been pondering that same question, and all I could really come up with was that I was scared.

It was such an insane thought because I had no doubt that I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. It could've been about my aversion to being the center of attention, but no one was making me have a big wedding…Well, Alice maybe was, but even then our wedding wasn't that big. It was in a little church in Seattle with about fifty people on the guest list. The whole event was reasonably priced, but it was still going to be a beautiful ceremony.

God, I frustrated myself. I was stalling for no reason and all I was doing was making Edward think that I didn't want to marry him—that was the furthest thing from the truth.

"Bella baby," Edward said, brushing the hair from my face and placing his forehead on mine. "I love you so much and I just want to marry you. I don't care how we do it…I mean, shit if you told me that you wanted to get married today, we would get married to—"

"Yes," I interrupted.

"What?" he asked confused, pulling away from me slightly.

"That's what I want," I said confidently. "I want to get married here."

He eyed me doubtfully. "Are you serious?"

By this time, Jasper and Alice had caught on to our not so super secret conversation. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet and Jasper was looking like he saw a horrible head on collision.

"It feels right, doesn't it?" I asked. "I know a lot of people are going to be upset for us eloping like this, but I don't care. I want to do it here. I mean, I want it so bad that I am willing to wear that God _awful _dress that Alice has been going on about."

"Hey," Alice whined as she placed her hands on her hips, glaring at me.

Edward gazed at me, trying to gage my sincerity. "You're serious."

I chuckled, smoothing out the creases in his forehead. "As a heart attack."

"Let's do it," he beamed as he enveloped his arms around me into a fierce embrace.

"Yay!" I heard Alice's muffled squeals.

It felt right to get married to Edward here. It might have been because we were in Italy and the romance it exuded, but my mind was already made up. It was going to happen today and I was going to be his wife.

_Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen._

I couldn't wait.

**~~~88~~88~~~88~~~88**

Well, the hard part about just deciding to get married in Italy is not as easy as it is deciding to get married in Vegas. So as much as I wanted to be legally wedded to Edward, it just wasn't going to happen. However, that didn't deter me because I still wanted to be able to have a ceremony. We decided that our best option was to have a quickie ritual where we say our vows and then get married legally like we planned in the states.

It took the pressure off us because honestly, we both knew that our family would be so pissed with us. I mean, Edward and I were the only children in our family, and if we denied our parents the privilege of seeing us wed as man and wife, there would be hell to pay.

When we decided to get married, Alice went into maximum overdrive as she got on the phone and started looking for locations. There was this tiny villa in Rapallo that was nestled on the beach. They had a few openings for rooms left due to some cancellations and even had a minister who was willing to marry us. It seemed as though he vacationed there every year and had overheard the concierge talking with Alice on the phone. The funny part was after he agreed to perform the ceremony for us; he felt the need to remind Alice, repeatedly, that our union would only be honored by God and not by the eyes of the law. Of course, Alice's Italian was iffy and I couldn't be sure if that was what he really said.

Things moved at a rapid pace after that, and the next thing I knew, I was buying the Vera Wang dress that I had tried on hours earlier. It was the first one I went to when we went back to the shop, and now that I was focused, it was the only one I wanted.

The price tag was no longer an issue with me and I was more than willing to max out my credit cards to get it. The only problem was that Alice was insisting on paying for it, and we nearly argued for ten minutes about it. Finally we came to a compromise, she agreed to let me pay for the dress and she would foot the bill for the rest of the wedding.

It was like she was determined to spend all of her money before she turned thirty.

"We got five minutes, Bells," Alice announced as she came out of the bathroom.

I'd been standing in my wedding dress for about fifteen minutes. The design of it was so romantic and fragile, and I was afraid that sitting down would wrinkle it. Alice told me on more than one occasion that Vera Wang dresses were meant to withstand sitting down and weren't cheaply made—which was fucking obvious, but I was being careful. I wanted Edward to have his breath taken away by the sight of me…just like he did to me.

_Pay back is a bitch, _I smirked deviously.

"Bella," Alice gasped. "You look so beautiful."

The dress was a strapless with gown with a soft wispy quality to it. The clerk at the shop told me that it was the best seller because of the Chantilly laces on the gown, making it have an antique looking quality, and the mermaid design. The bodice with was a pleated and layered to cover up the illusion that it was see-through and the soft tissue flange skirt was what sold me. It was the dress that I always wanted, but never knew I did.

My make-up was very minimal and my hair was down with a tousled look. It was all just short notice, but even so, it was shaping out to be the wedding of my dreams.

"The dress is amazing," I sighed, looking at her through the mirror.

The soft pink dress that she was wearing was strapless and flowing and made her look like a princess...or a rose. Yes, she looked like a delicate flower to me. Her jet black hair was growing out from that pixie cut she had for so long, and had finally reached the lower part of her neck. She left her hair down like mine to keep a relaxed feel, even though our dresses were extremely fancy.

"You look amazing," I said in awe.

"No, _you_ look amazing. I mean, it's unreal how stunning you look. Edward is going to die!" she stated exuberantly.

"Well, let's get down that aisle and find out."

**EPOV**

The sun was getting closer and closer to the water's edge and in thirty minutes it would be set. The sky would be thousands of different hues of purples and reds, and it would be a sight to behold. The wonder that would come from the ending of the day would make anyone feel so small and insignificant in this world. It was a time when a man, like me, would consider himself lucky to be alive…

Well, that was nothing compared to seeing the woman I've loved, even before I met her, walking down the aisle wearing a dress that left me gasping for air. She was an angel walking towards me. Her dark chestnut hair flowed over her petite shoulders in waves. The dress she was wearing made her like a goddess. It was a bright white and popped against her sun-kissed skin. Shit, even the calming presence of Jasper did nothing to sooth my nerves. It was hard to contain the emotion I had welling up inside of me, and I knew I should look away from her, but I couldn't.

When Bella told me that she wanted to be married here and today, I assumed that she was messing with me. It been months of planning a wedding that she didn't seemed to excited about, and I was starting to worry that I pushed her too soon.

She had just lost her job and I was recovering from a bullet wound…I mean, it understandable and after the shit we'd been through. I was surprised that we _didn't _take a step back from each other to get some prospective or perhaps a grasp on things. People have been known to take a break after some trauma, but in all honesty, it only brought us closer. The desire we had for each other was too strong to ignore.

It was constant, persistent, and never fading.

"Breathe," Jasper whispered into my ear.

"Okay," I replied as I took a large intake of air. It never occurred to me that I'd actually stopped breathing.

Bella was approaching me, and the rush of air that I was taking in massive quantities was starting to make me light headed. The softness and steadiness in her brown eyes was the only thing that I was holding on to. It was my lifeline, my saving grace, and the only reason why I hadn't passed out yet.

_God, she's so beautiful._

**BPOV**

The anxiety I expected to feel was non-existent. In fact, when I saw Edward's eyes widen as I started to descend down the aisle, the fear and uncertainty washed away. It was like my whole future was laid out before me and I saw how our lives would end up. There would be love, joy, arguments; makeup sex…lots of makeup sex…kids, more fights, grandkids, and old age. There was nothing to be scared of, and even though I was facing the unfamiliar territory, I was facing it with him…

The man with the bronze-colored hair, the chiseled jaw, and piercing emerald eyes was waiting for me in a black tux. He was the same man who captured my heart nine months ago in a classroom filled with kids. He was the one who stuck by me no matter how much I ran from him or the danger I had put us both in.

He loved me enough to stay.._._

Even now as I walked towards the sun as it set over the Mediterranean that expanded behind him, I could see the love and devotion in his eyes. He made me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world and when I placed my hand in his, I _knew_ I was the most beautiful girl in _his_ world.

He smiled with such exultation as I stepped up to the platform. "You look beautiful, Bella."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Masen," I said playfully, trying to keep my feelings contained.

He chuckled as he squeezed my hand and I could see that he was fighting hard like me to keep the tears at bay. The last thing I wanted to do was cry, but as I stared at him as the minister said our vows in thick Italian accent, I didn't know if I had it in me. The love that I had for this man was making my heart pound against my chest. The only thing I was really aware of, other than Edward, was the distinct aching in my chest that was swelling with every passing minute.

"Parlare il tuo cuore," the minsister said, gesturing towards Edward.

Edward nodded at him as he pulled my hand up to my hand and kissed it. "Isabella Swan, I am here today to promise you that I will always love you. You have been my world since the first day you walked into my classroom, flipping it off its axis. The more time I spend with you, the more I realized how truly lucky I am that you allowed me the privilege to be your husband. I love you more than I could possibly say..." he paused, looking away from me as he clear his throat. He looked back at me and I could see the glossiness of his eyes. He chuckled. "Shit."

"Baby," I cooed as I reached out for him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"I'm good," he said, nodding and looking back over at the minister. "Sto bene. Questo è tutto."

The minster smiled and turned to me. "Parlare il tuo cuore, signora."

I stared blankly at him until Alice helped me out and told me that he was asking for my vows.

"Right…okay," I muttered. "The moment I saw you, I knew that I was in trouble, because the pull I had towards you wasn't anything I'd ever experienced before. All my life I felt like something was missing and that I was always incomplete somehow, and until I met you, I never thought I would be. You came into my life when it was at its darkest and lit it up like a meteor. I promise with all my heart that I will always be there to love you, cherish you, and take care of you as long as I am in this world…" I laughed as I felt the traitorous tears roll down my face. "I didn't want to cry."

Edward chuckled, shaking his head as he wiped the tears from my cheek. "Me either."

The minister watched as for a minute before Edward gave him a stiff nod, and just like that the Italian from his mouth flowed effortlessly and I wondered if he was marrying us.

"Puoi baciare la sposa," the minister said as he closed his book and pushed Edward towards me.

It wasn't until Edward pulled me into a strong, fierce kiss that I actually realized what had transpired. The kiss was what was made this whole thing official. My husband, my life, was finally sealing our love with his lips, and as corny as that may have sounded, the thought gave me peace.

Edward broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against mine, and with a heart breaking smile, he sighed. "I love you, my wife."

"I love you, my husband," I said as I kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him tightly against me.

The feel of his lips on mine was always like the first time. It never got old with me and I was never tired of kissing him. It was like a bubble surrounded us in its protective cocoon and the outside world was nothing but a blur. I don't know how long our guests stood there watching us kiss and I didn't know if we would ever stop kissing. The one thing I did know for sure was that this beautiful, talented, sweet, intelligent, and caring man was all _mine_. The rings weren't exchanged and we didn't have a piece of paper to make it official, but in God's eyes and in ours, we were Husband and wife.

Forever…

**The End**

**A/N: **

**Italian translations: **_**Parlare il tuo cuore**_**—Speak your heart. **_**Parlare il tuo cuore, signora**_**—Speak your heart, Madam.**_** Sto è tutto**_**—I'm fine. That's all. **_**Puoi baciare la sposa—**_**You may kiss the bride.**


End file.
